


The Gumball Rally: The Unnecessary Cut

by Charles_Xavier



Category: Gumball Rally
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 135,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Xavier/pseuds/Charles_Xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rules. No limits. No boundaries. Michael Bannon pulls out of retirement to revive one of the most illegal races and gather a whole new batch of star studded contestants eager to get their hands on the Gumball Trophy. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make It Big

Author’s Note: Congratulations, lucky readers. You’ve stumbled upon the unnecessary cut of ‘The Gumbally Rally’. I've decided to post a special edition of my story, including different scenes (well, really just the prologue and epilogue) with MORE characters and MORE mayhem. If you’re wondering where the original story can be found, you can look on fanfiction (dot) net.

I’d like to especially thank Micro Machines Museum and Puremicros for giving me much of the inspiration needed for some of the Transformers’ alternate modes. You’ve been a great help! (smiles)

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. Any featured songs have had their lyrics changed from their original version. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

The following cast list is provided for reference and for the benefit of readers. It is not intended to violate any rules on this site.

…

Prologue: Make It Big

…

“Hello, I’m Jay Sherman. And welcome to a special edition of ‘Coming Attractions’! Tonight, we’re here live in Los Angeles at the premiere of ‘The Gumball Rally’. And hotchie motchie, would you just look at the crowd tonight! Every star is here walking down the red carpet. There’s Judge Doom and his Toon Patrol, let’s hope they’re not up to any trouble. There’s Twilight couple Edward Cullen and Bella Swan…keep it down, you two! Oh, and would you look at here? It’s the infamous Internet star, the Angry Video Game Nerd! You’ve anything to say about tonight’s glorious occasion?”

“What’s so glorious about it? It sucks!” The Nerd complained.

“Well, what’s grinding your gear tonight?”

“I’ll tell you what, the damn movie title. A sequel should NOT have the same name to its predecessor unless it’s a remake, or something unrelated. How much more confusing can this get? Is Hollywood out of their mind? At least they could have taken out ‘The’ and just called it ‘Gumbally Rally’. But still, it just begs the question, what were they thinking? Why couldn’t they just call this ‘Gumball Rally 2’?”

“Wise words from a very angry nerd. But that’s all we have for now because the clock is ticking fast and it’s time for us to head in and grab that buttery popcorn. ‘The Gumball Rally’ is about to begin, folks! Enjoy the show!”

…

Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins)

Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Little Einsteins (Little Einsteins)

The Smoggies (The Smoggies)

and

Don Vito (Viva La Bam)

…

The Gumball Rally: The Unnecessary Cut

…

Michael Banks (Mary Poppins)

Jane Banks (Mary Poppins)

Mickey Mouse (Walt Disney)

Minnie Mouse (Walt Disney)

Donald Duck (Walt Disney)

Goofy (Walt Disney)

Ludwig von Drake (Walt Disney)

Pete (Walt Disney)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Elmer J. Fudd (Looney Tunes)

Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)

Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes)

Rocky and Mugsy (Looney Tunes)

Harry James Potter (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Hermione Jean Granger (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Ronald Bilius “Ron” Weasley (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Ginevra Molly “Ginny” Weasley (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Pansy Parkinson (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Vincent Crabbe (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Gregory Goyle (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone)

Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)

Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)

Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II)

Satoshi (Pokemon)

Pikachu (Pokemon)

Takeshi (Pokemon)

Kasumi (Pokemon)

Haruka (Pokemon)

Hikari (Pokemon)

Purin (Pokemon)

Junsa (Pokemon)

Joi-san (Pokemon)

Gardie (Pokemon)

Windie (Pokemon)

Lucky (Pokemon)

Happinas (Pokemon)

Musashi (Pokemon)

Kojiro (Pokemon)

Nyarth (Pokemon)

Domino (Pokemon)

Kosaburo (Pokemon)

Yamato (Pokemon)

Wedding Peach (Wedding Peach)

Angel Lily (Wedding Peach)

Angel Daisy (Wedding Peach)

Angel Salvia (Wedding Peach)

Jama-P (Wedding Peach)

Rocky and Bullwinkle (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)

Fearless Leader (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)

Boris Badenov (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)

Natasha Fatale (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)

Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem)

Dr. Proton (Duke Nukem)

Scoobert “Scooby” Doo (Scooby-Doo)

Norville “Shaggy” Rogers (Scooby-Doo)

Velma Dace Dinkley (Scooby-Doo)

Daphne Ann Blake (Scooby-Doo)

Frederick Herman Jones (Scooby-Doo)

Scrappy Cornelius Doo (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo)

The Blues Brothers (The Blues Brothers)

Adrian Albert Mole (The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole)

Sergeant Carey Mahoney (Police Academy)

Sergeant Larvell Jones (Police Academy)

Captain Thaddeus Harris (Police Academy)

Lieutenant Proctor (Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment)

Dr. Meredith Grey (Grey’s Anatomy)

Dr. Cristina Yang (Grey’s Anatomy)

Dr. Alexander “Alex” Michael Karev (Grey’s Anatomy)

Dr. George O’Malley (Grey’s Anatomy)

Dr. Isobel “Izzie” Katherine Stevens (Grey’s Anatomy)

Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)

Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark)

Velvet Dark (Perfect Dark)

Aya Brea (Parasite Eve)

Chris Redfield (Biohazard)

Jill Valentine (Biohazard)

Rebecca Chambers (Biohazard)

Albert Wesker (Biohazard)

Leon S. Kennedy (Biohazard 2)

Claire Redfield (Biohazard 2)

Ada Wong (Biohazard 2)

Sherry Birkin (Biohazard 2)

Special Agent HUNK (Biohazard 2)

Alfred Ashford (Biohazard Code: Veronica)

Alexia Ashford (Biohazard Code: Veronica)

Billy Coen (Biohazard 0)

Yoko Suzuki (Biohazard Outbreak)

Jack Krauser (Biohazard 4)

Agent K (Men in Black)

Agent J (Men in Black)

Calvin and Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes)

Hellboy (Hellboy)

Abraham “Abe” Sapien (Hellboy)

Johann Kraus (Hellboy)

Elizabeth “Liz” Sherman (Hellboy)

Roger the Homunculus (Hellboy)

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Hellboy)

The Terminator (The Terminator)

The T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day)

The T-X (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines)

Cameron (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles)

Conker the Squirrel (Conker’s Bad Fur Day)

Berri (Conker’s Bad Fur Day)

Mr. Nutz (Mr. Nutz)

The Simpsons (The Simpsons)

Nedward “Ned” Flanders (The Simpsons)

Rod Flanders (The Simpsons)

Todd Flanders (The Simpsons)

Rainier Luftwaffe Wolfcastle (The Simpsons)

Frank Grimes (The Simpsons)

Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)

Charles Montgomery “Monty” Burns (The Simpsons)

Waylon Smithers, Jr. (The Simpsons)

Kenan and Kel (Kenan and Kel)

Nana Osaki (Nana)

Nana Komatsu (Nana)

Fireman Sam Jones (Fireman Sam)

Firefighter Elvis Cridlington (Fireman Sam)

Kurumi (Steel Angel Kurumi)

Saki (Steel Angel Kurumi)

Karinka (Steel Angel Kurumi)

Ennis del Mar (Brokeback Mountain)

Jack Twist (Brokeback Mountain)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Miles “Tails” Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)

Amy Rose (Sonic CD)

The Chaotix (Chaotix)

Fang the Sniper (Sonic & Tails 2)

Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2)

Rouge the Bat (Sonic Adventure 2)

The Babylon Rogues (Sonic Riders)

Rorschach (Watchmen)

Nite Owl II (Watchmen)

Silk Spectre II (Watchmen)

The Comedian (Watchmen)

The Silhouette (Watchmen)

The Inner Senshi (Sailor Moon)

The Outer Senshi (Sailor Moon)

The Sailor Starlights (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon)

Sailor ChibiChibi (Sailor Moon)

Tuxedo Kamen (Sailor Moon)

Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon)

Mistress 9 (Sailor Moon)

The Amazon Trio (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon)

Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)

Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back)

Doctor N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back)

Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera)

Boo Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera)

Daughters of the Moon (Daughters of the Moon)

Dr. Ross Eustace Geller (Friends)

Rachel Karen Green (Friends)

Monica Ellen Geller (Friends)

Chandler Muriel Bing (Friends)

Wolverine (X-Men)

Jubilee (X-Men)

Gambit (X-Men)

Rogue (X-Men)

Beast (X-Men)

Cable (X-Men)

Psylocke (X-Men)

Colossus (X-Men)

Professor X (X-Men)

Pyro (X-Men)

Mystique (X-Men)

Sabretooth (X-Men)

Magneto (X-Men)

The Brood (X-Men)

Lady Deathstrike (X-Men)

Mister Sinister (X-Men)

The Shadow King (X-Men)

Apocalypse (X-Men)

The Children of the Vault (X-Men)

Otaru Mamiya (Saber Marionette J)

Lime (Saber Marionette J)

Cherry (Saber Marionette J)

Bloodberry (Saber Marionette J)

Mitsurugi Hanagata (Saber Marionette J)

The Saber Dolls (Saber Marionette J)

Mitch Buchannon (Baywatch)

The Jelly Cabin Trio (Camp Lazlo)

Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo)

Junior (Saber Marionette R)

Lime (Saber Marionette R)

Cherry (Saber Marionette R)

Bloodberry (Saber Marionette R)

The Sexadolls (Saber Marionette R)

Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show)

Fozzie Bear (The Muppet Show)

Gonzo the Great (The Muppet Show)

Rizzo the Rat (The Muppet Show)

Animal (The Muppet Show)

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (The Muppet Show)

Beaker (The Muppet Show)

The Swedish Chef (The Muppet Show)

Crazy Harry (The Muppet Show)

Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show)

Elmo (Sesame Street)

Grover (Sesame Street)

Big Bird (Sesame Street)

Aloysius Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street)

Telly Monster (Sesame Street)

Maria Rodriguez (Sesame Street)

Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street)

Honker (Sesame Street)

Gordon Robinson (Sesame Street)

Olivia Robinson (Sesame Street)

Linda (Sesame Street)

Cookie Monster (Sesame Street)

Count von Count (Sesame Street)

Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street)

Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Nutsy (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Splodge (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Flap (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Marcia Marsupial Mouse (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Mr. Walter Wombat (Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala)

Nicky (Avenue Q)

Rod (Avenue Q)

Dr. Frasier Winslow Crane (Frasier)

Dr. Niles Crane (Frasier)

T-Rex (The Adventures of T-Rex)

Dink (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Amber (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Scat (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Shyler (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Flapper (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Crusty (Dink, the Little Dinosaur)

Littlefoot (The Land Before Time)

Ducky (The Land Before Time)

Petrie (The Land Before Time)

Cera (The Land Before Time)

Spike (The Land Before Time)

Ali (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists)

Turok (Turok: Son of Stone)

Wataru Minakami (Sister Princess)

Aria (Sister Princess)

Chikage (Sister Princess)

Haruka (Sister Princess)

Hinako (Sister Princess)

Kaho (Sister Princess)

Karen (Sister Princess)

Mamoru (Sister Princess)

Marie (Sister Princess)

Rinrin (Sister Princess)

Sakuya (Sister Princess)

Shirayuki (Sister Princess)

Yotsuba (Sister Princess)

Mamimi Yamagami (Sister Princess)

Michael (Sister Princess)

Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire)

Blade (Marvel Comics)

Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales)

Huey Duck (DuckTales)

Louie Duck (DuckTales)

Dewey Duck (DuckTales)

Webbigail “Webby” Vanderquack (DuckTales)

Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales)

Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales)

Ma Beagle (DuckTales)

Bigtime Beagle (DuckTales)

Bankjob Beagle (DuckTales)

Bouncer Beagle (DuckTales)

Burger Beagle (DuckTales)

Baggy Beagle (DuckTales)

Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales)

Magica De Spell (DuckTales)

Merlock (DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp)

Alvin and the Chipmunks (Alvin and the Chipmunks)

The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks)

Betty Boop (Max Fleischer)

Grampy (Max Fleischer)

Barbie (Barbie)

Alex Rider (Stormbreaker)

Clyde Crashcup (The Alvin Show)

Leonardo (The Alvin Show)

Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Blooregard “Bloo” Q. Kazoo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Frances “Frankie” Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Goo Goo Ga Ga (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters)

Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters)

Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters)

Bozo the Clown (Bozo the Clown)

Sam & Max (Sam & Max Hit the Road)

Conroy Bumpus (Sam & Max Hit the Road)

Lee Harvey (Sam & Max Hit the Road)

Cybil Bennett (Silent Hill)

Dr. Nikolas Van Helsing (The Cannonball Run)

Dr. Mark Greene (ER)

Dr. Douglas Ross (ER)

Dr. Susan Lewis (ER)

Dr. John Truman Carter III (ER)

Dr. Peter Benton (ER)

Nurse Carol Hathaway (ER)

Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective)

Spike (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective)

The Hardy Boys (The Hardy Boys)

RoboCop (RoboCop)

Dr. Margaret Love (Frank Miller’s RoboCop)

Super Mario Bros. (Super Mario Bros.)

Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.)

King Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.)

Princess Daisy (Super Mario Land)

The Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. 3)

Yoshi (Super Mario World)

Friendly Floyd (Super Mario Adventures)

Wario (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins)

Yaridovich (Super Mario RPG)

Waluigi (Mario Tennis)

Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Sunshine)

Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez (Rocket Power)

Hercules (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys)

Pee-wee Herman (Pee-wee’s Playhouse)

Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess)

Max (Mighty Max)

Virgil (Mighty Max)

Norman (Mighty Max)

Warmonger (Mighty Max)

Lava Lord (Mighty Max)

Skullmaster (Mighty Max)

Raphael (Street Racer)

Surf Sister (Street Racer)

Mikura Suzuki (Mezzo Forte)

Kenichi Kurokawa (Mezzo Forte)

Tomohisa Harada (Mezzo Forte)

Sawa (Kite)

Monaka Noguchi (Kite Liberator)

Marco Rossi (Metal Slug)

Tarma Roving (Metal Slug)

General Donald Morden (Metal Slug)

Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug 2)

Fiolina Germi (Metal Slug 2)

Trevor Spacey (Metal Slug 4)

Nadia Cassel (Metal Slug 4)

Vash the Stampede (Trigun)

Christopher Moltisanti (The Sopranos)

Thomas “Tommy” Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)

Freakazoid (Freakazoid!)

The Lobe (Freakazoid!)

Toby Danger (Freakazoid!)

Dr. Vernon Danger (Freakazoid!)

Sandra Danger (Freakazoid!)

“Dash” O’ Pepper (Freakazoid!)

Jules the Cat (Freakazoid!)

John James Rambo (First Blood)

Little Dracula (Little Dracula)

Foghorn J. Leghorn (Looney Tunes)

Orson Pig (U.S. Acres)

Wade Duck (U.S. Acres)

Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura)

Toya Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura)

Tomoyo Daidouji (Card Captor Sakura)

Syaoran Li (Card Captor Sakura)

Meiling Li (Card Captor Sakura)

Kristin Amanda Thomas (The Baby-sitters Club)

Claudia Lynn Kishi (The Baby-sitters Club)

Mary Anne Spier (The Baby-sitters Club)

Rocko (Rocko’s Modern Life)

Heffer Wolfe (Rocko’s Modern Life)

Fillburt Shellbach (Rocko’s Modern Life)

Chief Inspector Lee (Rush Hour)

Detective James Carter (Rush Hour)

Hard Hat Harry (Hard Hat Harry)

He-Man (Masters of the Universe)

Skeletor (Masters of the Universe)

She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power)

Catra (She-Ra: Princess of Power)

Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck)

NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck)

Kitano (Battle Royale)

Oneesan (Battle Royale)

Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale)

Shogo Kawada (Battle Royale)

Shiroiwa Junior High School 9th Grade Class B (Battle Royale)

Gunnery Sergeant Hartman (Full Metal Jacket)

Sergeant “Animal Mother” (Full Metal Jacket)

Garland (Final Fantasy)

Frionel (Final Fantasy II)

Maria (Final Fantasy II)

Guy (Final Fantasy II)

Leonhart (Final Fantasy II)

Leila (Final Fantasy II)

The Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy III)

Cecil Harvey (Final Fantasy IV)

Rosa Joanna Farrell (Fianl Fantasy IV)

Rydia (Final Fantasy IV)

Edward “Edge” Geraldine (Final Fantasy IV)

Palom (Final Fantasy IV)

Porom (Final Fantasy IV)

Golbez (Final Fantasy IV)

Faris Scherwiz (Final Fantasy V)

Exdeath (Final Fantasy V)

Terra Branford (Final Fantasy VI)

Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI)

Edgar Roni Figaro (Final Fantasy VI)

Celes Chere (Final Fantasy VI)

Shadow (Final Fantasy VI)

Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI)

Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)

Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)

Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)

Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII)

Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy VII)

Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII)

Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII)

The Turks (Final Fantasy VII)

Professor Hojo (Final Fantasy VII)

Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)

Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII)

Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII)

Selphie Tilmitt (Final Fantasy VIII)

Irvine Kinneas (Final Fantasy VIII)

Xu (Final Fantasy VIII)

Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII)

Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII)

Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII)

Raijin (Final Fantasy VIII)

Ultimecia (Final Fantasy VIII)

Vivi Orunitia (Final Fantasy IX)

Captain Adelbert Steiner (Final Fantasy IX)

General Beatrix (Final Fantasy IX)

Auron (Final Fantasy X)

Yuna (Final Fantasy X)

Rikku (Final Fantasy X)

Brother (Final Fantasy X)

Paine (Final Fantasy X-2)

Dark Knight (Final Fantasy XI)

Judge Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII)

Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)

Lebreau (Final Fantasy XIII)

Serah Farron (Final Fantasy XIII)

Noel Kreiss (Final Fantasy XIII-2)

Travanchet (Final Fantasy XIV)

Captain George Mainwaring (Dad’s Army)

Sergeant “The Honourable” Arthur Wilson (Dad’s Army)

Lance Corporal Jack Jones (Dad’s Army)

Private Joe Walker (Dad’s Army)

Private Frank Pike (Dad’s Army)

Private James Frazer (Dad’s Army)

Private Charles Godfrey (Dad’s Army)

The Incredibles (The Incredibles)

Syndrome (The Incredibles)

Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl)

Domovoi Butler (Artemis Fowl)

Sportacus (LazyTown)

Stephanie (LazyTown)

Robbie Rotten (LazyTown)

Space Marine (Doom)

Bob the Builder (Bob the Builder)

Mr. Quincy Magoo (What’s New, Mr. Magoo?)

McBarker (What’s New, Mr. Magoo?)

Dirty Dawg (Hanna-Barbera)

Ratso (Hanna-Barbera)

Tulio (The Road to El Dorado)

Miguel (The Road to El Dorado)

Dr. Henry Walton “Indiana” Jones, Jr. (Raiders of the Lost Ark)

Klaus Kerner (Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis)

Dr. Hans Ubermann (Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis)

Fritz the Cat (Fritz the Cat)

The Punisher (Marvel Comics)

Jigsaw (Marvel Comics)

Yae (Ganbare Goemon)

Miley Ray Stewart (Hannah Montana)

Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana)

Robby Ray Stewart (Hannah Montana)

Jackson Rod Stewart (Hannah Montana)

Mikayla (Hannah Montana)

Dick Tracy (Dick Tracy)

The Kid (Dick Tracy)

Tess Trueheart (Dick Tracy)

Alphonse “Big Boy” Caprice (Dick Tracy)

Flattop (Dick Tracy)

Itchy (Dick Tracy)

Numbers (Dick Tracy)

Mumbles (Dick Tracy)

Jesse Custer (Preacher)

Tulip O’Hare (Preacher)

Proinsias Cassidy (Preacher)

Marie L’Angelle (Preacher)

T.C. (Preacher)

Jody (Preacher)

The Saint of Killers (Preacher)

The Madagascar Penguins (Madagascar)

Double Dragon (Double Dragon)

Willy (Double Dragon)

Yagyu Ranzou (Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone)

The Shadow Master (Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls)

Magog (DC Comics)

Solid Snake (Metal Gear)

Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)

Lieutenant Jordan O’Neil (G.I. Jane)

Max Goof (A Goofy Movie)

Peter “P.J.” Pete, Jr. (A Goofy Movie)

Yomiko Readman (R.O.D: Read or Die)

Nancy Makuhari (R.O.D: Read or Die)

Michelle Cheung (Read or Dream)

Maggie Mui (Read or Dream)

Anita King (Read or Dream)

Ben 10 (Ben 10)

Gwendolyn “Gwen” Tennyson (Ben 10)

Maxwell “Max” Tennyson (Ben 10)

Arsène Lupin III (Lupin III)

Daisuke Jigen (Lupin III)

Inspector Koichi Zenigata (Lupin III)

Shinichi Kudo (Detective Conan)

Ran Mouri (Detective Conan)

Kogoro Mouri (Detective Conan)

Sasami Kawai (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Pretty Sammy (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Misao Amano (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Pixy Misa (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Ryo-Ohki (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Rumiya (Magical Girl Pretty Sammy)

Henrietta (Gunslinger Girl)

Triela (Gunslinger Girl)

Jose (Gunslinger Girl)

Hillshire (Gunslinger Girl)

Pinocchio (Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino)

Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)

Penny (Inspector Gadget)

Dr. George Claw (Inspector Gadget)

M.A.D. Cat (Inspector Gadget)

Dennis the Menace (Dennis the Menace)

George Everett Wilson (Dennis the Menace)

Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs)

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs)

Hello Nurse (Animaniacs)

Chicken Boo (Animaniacs)

Mr. Skullhead (Animaniacs)

Rita and Runt (Animaniacs)

Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs)

Green Lantern (DC Comics)

Sinestro (DC Comics)

Solomon Grundy (DC Comics)

Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Numbuh Four (Codename: Kids Next Door)

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Tom Sawyer (The Adventures of Tom Sawyer)

Huckleberry Finn (Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)

Shrek (Shrek)

Donkey (Shrek)

Batman (DC Comics)

Robin (DC Comics)

Batgirl (DC Comics)

Nightwing (DC Comics)

Kirigi (DC Comics)

Black Mask (DC Comics)

Ra’s al Ghul (DC Comics)

Talia al Ghul (DC Comics)

The Riddler (DC Comics)

Killer Croc (DC Comics)

Professor Hugo Strange (DC Comics)

Deadshot (DC Comics)

Harley Quinn (DC Comics)

Catwoman (DC Comics)

Owlman (DC Comics)

Inque (Batman Beyond)

The Joker (The Dark Knight)

Two-Face (The Dark Knight)

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

The Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Chrome Dome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Aska (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters)

Major Glory (The Justice Friends)

Valhallen (The Justice Friends)

The Infraggable Krunk (The Justice Friends)

The Battletoads (Battletoads)

The Dark Queen (Battletoads)

Jesse Oliver Aarons, Jr. (Bridge to Terabithia)

Leslie Burke (Bridge to Terabithia)

Curious George (Curious George)

The Man with the Yellow Hat (Curious George)

Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken)

Supercow (Cow and Chicken)

Mom (Cow and Chicken)

Dad (Cow and Chicken)

The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken)

Dizzy (Dizzy: The Ultimate Cartoon Adventure)

Pincho (Los Fruittis)

Mochilo (Los Fruittis)

Gazpacho (Los Fruittis)

Kumba (Los Fruittis)

Artie the Strongest Man in the World (The Adventures of Pete and Pete)

Theodore Jasper “T.J.” Detweiler (Recess)

Vincent Pierre “Vince” LaSalle (Recess)

Ashley Funicello Spinelli (Recess)

Gretchen P. Grundler (Recess)

Michael “Mikey” Bloomberg (Recess)

Gustav Patton “Gus” Griswold (Recess)

Martin Seamus “Marty” McFly (Back to the Future)

Doctor Emmett Lathrop “Doc” Brown (Back to the Future)

Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo!)

Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!)

Ayeka Masaki Jurai (Tenchi Muyo!)

Sasami Masaki Jurai (Tenchi Muyo!)

Ryo-Ohki (Tenchi Muyo!)

Washu Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo!)

Kiyone Makibi (Tenchi Muyo!)

Mihoshi Kuramitsu (Tenchi Muyo!)

Nagi (Tenchi Muyo!)

Ken-Ohki (Tenchi Muyo!)

Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000)

Phillip “Philly” Phil (Class of 3000)

Kameron “Kam” Chin (Class of 3000)

Kimberly “Kim” Chin (Class of 3000)

Lil’ D (Class of 3000)

Tamika Jones (Class of 3000)

Edward “Eddie” Phillip James Lawrence III (Class of 3000)

Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus (Class of 3000)

Kaolla Su (Love Hina)

Sara McDougal (Love Hina)

Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina)

Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina)

Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina)

Tama-chan (Love Hina)

Lemmings (Lemmings)

Dewey Finn (School of Rock)

Summer Hathaway (School of Rock)

Zack Mooneyham (School of Rock)

Freddy Jones (School of Rock)

Katie (School of Rock)

Lawrence (School of Rock)

Tomika (School of Rock)

Marta (School of Rock)

Alicia (School of Rock)

Billy (School of Rock)

Gordon (School of Rock)

Marco (School of Rock)

Frankie (School of Rock)

Leonard (School of Rock)

Eleni and Michelle (School of Rock)

Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot)

Dr. Erika Slate (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot)

Roger Smith (The Big O)

R. Dorothy Wayneright (The Big O)

Norman Burg (The Big O)

ALF (ALF)

Carrie Bradshaw (Sex and the City)

Samantha Jones (Sex and the City)

Charlotte York Goldenblatt (Sex and the City)

Miranda Hobbes (Sex and the City)

Lobo (DC Comics)

Kane (Command & Conquer)

Tanya Adams (Command & Conquer: Red Alert)

Psionicist Yuriko Omega (Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3)

Trinity (The Matrix)

Smith (The Matrix)

Agent Jones (The Matrix)

Agent Brown (The Matrix)

Agent Johnson (The Matrix Reloaded)

Agent Thompson (The Matrix Reloaded)

Agent Jackson (The Matrix Reloaded)

The Twins (The Matrix Reloaded)

Agent Gray (The Matrix: Online)

Agent Skinner (The Matrix: Online)

Agent Pace (The Matrix: Online)

Nina Williams (Tekken)

Anna Williams (Tekken)

Kunimitsu (Tekken)

Bryan Fury (Tekken 3)

Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 3)

Panda (Tekken 3)

Unknown (Tekken Tag Tournament)

Sergei Dragunov (Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection)

Team Captain Rikochet (Mucha Lucha!)

Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!)

Backabulb The Flea (Mucha Lucha!)

Ryu (Street Fighter)

Ken Masters (Street Fighter)

Adon (Street Fighter)

Sagat (Street Fighter)

Guile (Street Fighter II)

Chun-Li (Street Fighter II)

Zangief (Street Fighter II)

Vega (Street Fighter II)

Cammy White (Super Street Fighter II)

Gouki (Super Street Fighter II Turbo)

Ibuki (Street Fighter III: New Generation)

The Lee Brothers (Street Fighter III: New Generation)

Kolin (Street Fighter III: New Generation)

Gill (Street Fighter III: New Generation)

Seth (Street Fighter IV)

Nash (Street Fighter Zero)

Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Zero 2)

Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Zero 3)

Juni and Juli (Street Fighter Zero 3)

Doctrine Dark (Street Fighter EX)

Area (Street Fighter EX2)

Ingrid (Capcom Fighting All-Stars)

Morrigan Aensland (Vampire: The Night Warriors)

Felicia (Vampire: The Night Warriors)

Bishamon (Vampire: The Night Warriors)

Phobos (Vampire: The Night Warriors)

Pyron (Vampire: The Night Warriors)

Anita (Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers’ Revenge)

Donovan Baine (Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers’ Revenge)

Lei-Lei (Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers’ Revenge)

Shao Lin-Lin (Vampire Hunter: Darkstalkers’ Revenge)

Lilith Aensland (Vampire Savior)

Baby Bonnie Hood (Vampire Savior)

Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass)

Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass)

Barney Bear (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer)

Iron (Arc Hound)

Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)

Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)

Oompa-Loompas (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)

Jonathan “Johnny B.” Bravo (Johnny Bravo)

The Goonies (The Goonies)

Lotney “Sloth” Fratelli (The Goonies)

Ma Fratelli (The Goonies)

Jake Fratelli (The Goonies)

Francis Fratelli (The Goonies)

The Flash (DC Comics)

Tom Slick (Tom Slick)

The Stupids (The Stupids)

Xylophone (The Stupids)

Kitty (The Stupids)

Rockman (Rockman)

Roll (Rockman)

Snake Man (Rockman 3: The End of Dr. Wily!?)

Forte (Rockman 7: A Destined Confrontation)

Gospel (Rockman 7: A Destined Confrontation)

Rockman X (Rockman X)

Zero (Rockman X)

Sigma (Rockman X)

Rock Volnutt (Rockman DASH)

Tron Bonne (Rockman DASH)

Kobun (Rockman DASH)

Ryo Sakazaki (Fist of Dragon and Tiger)

Yuri Sakazaki (Fist of Dragon and Tiger)

King (Fist of Dragon and Tiger)

Mr. Big (Fist of Dragon and Tiger)

Wyler (Fist of Dragon and Tiger Gaiden)

Terry Bogard (Legend of the Hungry Wolf: The Battle of Destiny)

Andy Bogard (Legend of the Hungry Wolf: The Battle of Destiny)

Billy Kane (Legend of the Hungry Wolf: The Battle of Destiny)

Geese Howard (Legend of the Hungry Wolf: The Battle of Destiny)

Mai Shiranui (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 2: The New Battle)

Kim Kaphwan (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 2: The New Battle)

Wolfgang Krauser (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 2: The New Battle)

Ryuji Yamazaki (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 3: The Distant Battle)

Jin Chonshu (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 3: The Distant Battle)

Jin Chonrei (Legend of the Hungry Wolf 3: The Distant Battle)

Eiji Shinjo (Battle Arena Toshinden)

Kayin Amoh (Battle Arena Toshinden)

Sofia (Battle Arena Toshinden)

Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden)

Cupido (Battle Arena Toshinden S)

Tracy (Battle Arena Toshinden 2)

Chaos (Battle Arena Toshinden 2)

Ronron (Battle Arena Toshinden URA: Ultimate Revenge Attack)

Ripper (Battle Arena Toshinden URA: Ultimate Revenge Attack)

Leon (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Ten Count (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Zola (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Atahua (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Rachael (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Schultz (Battle Arena Toshinden 3)

Jonny Quest (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)

Hadji (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)

Jesse Bannon (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)

Roger T. “Race” Bannon (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)

Bandit (The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)

The Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics)

Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics)

The Impossible Man (Marvel Comics)

The Challengers of the Unknown (DC Comics)

Karate Kat (Karate Kat)

Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters)

Gozer (Ghostbusters)

Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters II)

Arthur Bach (Arthur)

Hobson (Arthur)

Hoops & Yoyo (Hallmark Cards)

Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones’s Diary)

Access (DC vs. Marvel)

Captain America (Marvel Comics)

U.S. Agent (Marvel Comics)

The Red Skull (Marvel Comics)

Colonel America (Marvel Zombies)

Sir Austin Danger Powers (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery)

Dr. Evil (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery)

Mini-Me (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me)

The Magician (The House of the Dead)

Kate Green (The House of the Dead 4)

Henry Sugar (The Wonderful Story of Henry Sugar)

Billy Elliot (Billy Elliot)

Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes)

Chester Cheetah (Cheetos)

Colonel Nicholas Joseph “Nick” Fury (Marvel Comics)

Sergeant Frank Rock (DC Comics)

Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2)

Genma Saotome (Ranma 1/2)

Soun Tendo (Ranma 1/2)

Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2)

Kasumi Tendo (Ranma 1/2)

Nabiki Tendo (Ranma 1/2)

Shampoo (Ranma 1/2)

Happosai (Ranma 1/2)

Cologne (Ranma 1/2)

Major Benson Winifred Payne (Major Payne)

Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier)

Cybersix (Cybersix)

Alice Nonomura (Bloody Roar)

Uranus (Bloody Roar 3)

Aeon Flux (Aeon Flux)

Sydney Anne Bristow (Alias)

Eric Theodore Cartman (South Park)

Stanley “Stan” Marsh (South Park)

Kyle Broflovski (South Park)

Kenneth “Kenny” McCormick (South Park)

Leopold “Butters” Stotch (South Park)

Professor Chaos (South Park)

Dougie (South Park)

General Disarray (South Park)

Terrance and Phillip (South Park)

Scott the Dick (South Park)

Dr. Gilbert “Gil” Grissom (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Catherine “Mugs” Willows (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Sara Sidle (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Nicholas “Nick” Stokes (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Warrick Brown (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Sofia Curtis (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation)

Garfield (Garfield)

Odie (Garfield)

Jonathan Q. “Jon” Arbuckle (Garfield)

Wayne Campbell (Saturday Night Live)

Garth Algar (Saturday Night Live)

Dream (DC Comics Vertigo)

Death (DC Comics Vertigo)

Captain Commando (Captain Commando)

Jennety (Captain Commando)

Sho (Captain Commando)

Hoover (Captain Commando)

Pif and Hercule (Pif and Hercule)

Space Ghost (Space Ghost: Coast to Coast)

Zorak (Space Ghost: Coast to Coast)

Moltar (Space Ghost: Coast to Coast)

Voldemar H. Brakley “Brak” Guerta (Cartoon Planet)

Judge Joe Dredd (Judge Dredd)

Judge Death (Judge Dredd)

Lao Fu Zi (Lao Fu Zi)

Mr. Chin (Lao Fu Zi)

Big Sweet Potato (Lao Fu Zi)

Lilo & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)

Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy)

Stewart Gilligan “Stewie” Griffin (Family Guy)

Brian Griffin (Family Guy)

Live Studio Ostrich (Family Guy)

Asterix (Asterix the Gaul)

Obelix (Asterix the Gaul)

Dogmatix (Asterix and the Banquet)

The Trix Rabbit (Trix)

Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry)

Wally (Where’s Wally?)

Beatriz “Betty” U. Suarez (Ugly Betty)

Cletus Klump (The Nutty Professor)

Sherman Klump (The Nutty Professor)

Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop 2)

The Pink Panther (The Pink Panther)

Inspector Jacques Clouseau (The Pink Panther)

Cato Fong (A Shot in the Dark)

Chief Inspector Charles LaRousse Dreyfus (A Shot in the Dark)

Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh)

Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh)

Koyomi “Yomi” Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh)

Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)

Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)

Ayumu “Osaka” Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh)

Yukari Tanizaki (Azumanga Daioh)

Minamo “Nyamo” Kurosawa (Azumanga Daioh)

Mr. Tadakichi (Azumanga Daioh)

Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7)

Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7)

Scottie (Freddie as F.R.O.7)

Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7)

El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7)

Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explorer)

Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer)

Captain Leslie Hero (Drawn Together)

Foxxy Love (Drawn Together)

Ling-Ling (Drawn Together)

Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together)

Princess Clara (Drawn Together)

Xandir P. Wifflebottom (Drawn Together)

Spanky Ham (Drawn Together)

Wooldoor Jebediah Sockbat (Drawn Together)

Dojo Kanojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown)

Omi (Xiaolin Showdown)

Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown)

Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown)

Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown)

Skimbleshanks (Cats)

Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats)

Macavity (Cats)

Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers)

Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers)

Jenrya Li (Digimon Tamers)

Shiuchon Li (Digimon Tamers)

Juri Katou (Digimon Tamers)

Ryo Akiyama (Digimon Tamers)

Guilmon (Digimon Tamers)

Renamon (Digimon Tamers)

Terriermon (Digimon Tamers)

Lopmon (Digimon Tamers)

Leomon (Digimon Tamers)

Cyberdramon (Digimon Tamers)

Impmon (Digimon Tamers)

Sammo Law (Martial Law)

“Yoyo” Yoko Kishibojin (Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring)

Dr. Matthews (Hilltop Hospital)

Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital)

Surgeon Sally (Hilltop Hospital)

Dr. Atticus (Hilltop Hospital)

Clare and Arthur (Hilltop Hospital)

Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows)

Batfink (Batfink)

Karate (Batfink)

Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink)

Ali G (Da Ali G Show)

Brüno (Da Ali G Show)

Borat Sagdiyev (Da Ali G Show)

Gabby (Max Fleischer)

Baby Huey (Harvey Comics)

Dexter (Dexter’s Laboratory)

Dee Dee (Dexter’s Laboratory)

Mandark (Dexter’s Laboratory)

Wallace and Gromit (A Grand Day Out)

Shaun the Sheep (A Close Shave)

Split Kid (Garbage Pail Kids)

Elliott Mess (Garbage Pail Kids)

Terri Cloth (Garbage Pail Kids)

Patty Putty (Garbage Pail Kids)

Clogged Duane (Garbage Pail Kids)

Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids)

The Jetsons (The Jetsons)

H.G. Cogswell (The Jetsons)

Asgard (Gobliiins)

Ignatius (Gobliiins)

Oups (Gobliiins)

The Holograms (Jem)

Synergy (Jem)

The Misfits (Jem)

James Bond (Casino Royale)

Oddjob (Goldfinger)

Auric Goldfinger (Goldfinger)

Ernst Stavro Blofeld (You Only Live Twice)

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd (Diamonds Are Forever)

Baron Samedi (Live and Let Die)

Nick Nack (The Man with the Golden Gun)

Xenia Sergeevna Onatopp (GoldenEye)

Alexander “Alec” Trevelyan (GoldenEye)

Kimberly Ann “Kim” Possible (Kim Possible)

Shego (Kim Possible)

John Constantine (Hellblazer)

The Grim Reaper (Grim & Evil)

Billy (Grim & Evil)

Mandy (Grim & Evil)

Hector Con Carne (Grim & Evil)

Boskov (Grim & Evil)

Major Dr. Ghastly (Grim & Evil)

General Skarr (Grim & Evil)

Matilda Wormwood (Matilda)

The Coopers (Goodness Gracious Me)

The Robinsons (Goodness Gracious Me)

Deathstroke the Terminator (DC Comics)

Lyra Belacqua (His Dark Materials)

Will Parry (His Dark Materials)

Iorek Byrnison (His Dark Materials)

Pantalaimon (His Dark Materials)

Kirjava (His Dark Materials)

Gumbys (Monty Python’s Flying Circus)

The Knights of the Round Table (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

The French (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)

Lee Geum-ja (Kind-Hearted Ms. Geum-ja)

Jenny (Kind-Hearted Ms. Geum-ja)

Go Mifune (Mach Go Go Go)

Fukumen “Masked” Racer (Mach Go Go Go)

Ashley J. “Ash” Williams (The Evil Dead)

Evil Ash (Army of Darkness)

Erik (The Phantom of the Opera)

Special Agent Fox William Mulder (The X-Files)

Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully (The X-Files)

Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show)

Harry (Harry and the Hendersons)

Madeline (Madeline)

Miss Clavel (Madeline)

Genevieve (Madeline)

Chloe (Madeline)

Nicole (Madeline)

Danielle (Madeline)

Yvette (Madeline)

Nona (Madeline)

Anne (Madeline)

Juliette (Madeline)

Monique (Madeline)

Lulu (Madeline)

Sylvie (Madeline)

Ellie (Madeline)

The Fat Controller (Thomas the Tank Engine)

Mr. Conductor (Thomas the Tank Engine)

The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan)

Taichi Yagami (Digimon Adventure)

Hikari Yagami (Digimon Adventure)

Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure)

Yamato Ishida (Digimon Adventure)

Takeru Takaishi (Digimon Adventure)

Koushiro Izumi (Digimon Adventure)

Agumon (Digimon Adventure)

Tailmon (Digimon Adventure)

Piyomon (Digimon Adventure)

Gabumon (Digimon Adventure)

Patamon (Digimon Adventure)

Tentomon (Digimon Adventure)

Gennai (Digimon Adventure)

PicoDevimon (Digimon Adventure)

The Smurfs (The Smurfs)

Gargamel (The Smurfs)

Azrael (The Smurfs)

Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator)

Cubix (Cubix: Robots for Everyone)

Connor (Cubix: Robots for Everyone)

Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone)

Chip (Cubix: Robots for Everyone)

Mong (Cubix: Robots for Everyone)

Grimmy (Mother Goose and Grimm)

Attila (Mother Goose and Grimm)

Ham (Mother Goose and Grimm)

Kano (Mortal Kombat)

Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)

Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat)

Reptile (Mortal Kombat)

Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat)

Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat II)

Princess Kitana (Mortal Kombat II)

Mileena (Mortal Kombat II)

Jackson “Jax” Briggs (Mortal Kombat II)

Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat II)

Baraka (Mortal Kombat II)

Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat II)

Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat 3)

Sektor (Mortal Kombat 3)

Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat 4)

Shinnok (Mortal Kombat 4)

Nitara (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance)

Frost (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance)

Seraphim d’Ange (Seraphim)

The Crow (The Crow)

Gumby (Gumby)

Pokey (Gumby)

Prickle (Gumby)

Goo (Gumby)

The Blockheads (Gumby)

General Tani (Operation! Takeshi Castle)

Edward Cullen (Twilight)

Isabella “Bella” Marie Swan (Twilight)

Miss Bunny Swan (MADtv)

Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch)

Hilda Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch)

Zelda Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch)

Salem Saberhagen (Sabrina the Teenage Witch)

Strawberry Shortcake (The World of Strawberry Shortcake)

The Peculiar Purple Pie Man of Porcupine Peak (The World of Strawberry Shortcake)

Raisin Cane (Strawberry Shortcake)

Bubsy (Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind)

Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie’s Poirot)

The Fonz (Happy Days)

Cherry (Micro Machines)

Shuichi Shindou (Gravitation)

Eiri Yuki (Gravitation)

Kasumi (Dead or Alive)

Lei Fang (Dead or Alive)

Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive)

Ayane (Dead or Alive)

Spawn (Image Comics)

The Violator (Image Comics)

Charlie’s Angels (Charlie’s Angels)

Aida (Aida)

The Berenstain Bears (The Berenstain Bears)

Latka Gravas (Taxi)

Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics)

Son Goku (Dragon Ball)

Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)

Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball Z)

Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)

Cell (Dragon Ball Z)

Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z)

The Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball Z)

Modo (Biker Mice from Mars)

Senbei Norimaki (Dr. Slump)

Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump)

Gajira “Gatchan” Norimaki (Dr. Slump)

Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi)

Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi)

Buster J. Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Barbara Ann “Babs” Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Fifi Le Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Montana Master Max (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Elmyra Jessica Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures)

Team America: World Police (Team America: World Police)

Valerie Felicity Frizzle (The Magic School Bus)

Liz (The Magic School Bus)

Arnold Matthew Perlstein (The Magic School Bus)

Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus)

Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus)

Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus)

Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus)

Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus)

Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus)

Keiichi Morisato (Oh My Goddess!)

Belldandy (Oh My Goddess!)

Urd (Oh My Goddess!)

Skuld (Oh My Goddess!)

Regina (Dino Crisis)

Paula Morton (Dino Crisis 2)

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Pepsiman (Pepsi)

Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant)

Stephanie Edgely (Skulduggery Pleasant)

Bobby Generic (Bobby’s World)

The Beverly Hillbillies (The Beverly Hillbillies)

The Addams Family (The Addams Family)

The Rescue Rangers (Chip ‘n Dale Rescue Rangers)

Barbibul (Barbapapa)

Lucas K. “Luke” Duke (The Dukes of Hazzard)

Beauregard “Bo” Duke (The Dukes of Hazzard)

Sana Kurata (Kodomo no Omocha)

Akito Hayama (Kodomo no Omocha)

Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice)

Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice)

Spanky (The Little Rascals)

Alfalfa (The Little Rascals)

Mr. Happy (Mr. Men)

Little Miss Sunshine (Little Miss)

Elizabeth “Eliza” Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys)

Darwin Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys)

Donald “Donnie” Michael Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys)

Frederick Joseph “Fred” Flintstone (The Flintstones)

Bernard “Barney” Rubble (The Flintstones)

Taki (Soul Edge)

Seong Mi-na (Soul Edge)

Cervantes de Leon (Soul Edge)

Isabella “Ivy” Valentine (Soulcalibur)

Chai Xianghua (Soulcalibur)

Nightmare (Soulcalibur)

Cassandra Alexandra (Soulcalibur II)

Tira (Soulcalibur III)

Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean)

Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians)

Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians)

Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians)

Lucky (101 Dalmatians: The Series)

Cadpig (101 Dalmatians: The Series)

Rolly (101 Dalmatians: The Series)

Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series)

Lieutenant Pug (101 Dalmatians: The Series)

Babar the Elephant (Story of Babar)

Sid (Ice Age)

Scrat (Ice Age)

Top Cat (Top Cat)

Benny the Ball (Top Cat)

Choo-Choo (Top Cat)

Brain (Top Cat)

Fancy-Fancy (Top Cat)

Spook (Top Cat)

Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)

Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics)

Venom (Marvel Comics)

Carnage (Marvel Comics)

The Green Goblin (Marvel Comics)

Dr. Octopus (Marvel Comics)

The Vulture (Marvel Comics)

The Kingpin (Marvel Comics)

The Tarantula (Marvel Comics)

Kraven the Hunter (Marvel Comics)

The Get Along Gang (The Get Along Gang)

Link (The Legend of Zelda)

Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)

Ganon (The Legend of Zelda)

Sheik (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

The Happy Video Game Nerd (The Happy Video Game Nerd)

Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Nakoruru (Samurai Spirits)

Mamahaha (Samurai Spirits)

Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)

Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)

Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)

E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial)

Pingu (Pingu)

Jay Prescott Sherman (The Critic)

Franklin Sherman (The Critic)

Earl Sneed Sinclair (Dinosaurs)

Robert “Robbie” Mark Sinclair (Dinosaurs)

Baby Bruce Sinclair (Dinosaurs)

Tetsuwan Atom (Tetsuwan Atom)

Uran (Tetsuwan Atom)

Kei Kusanagi (Please Teacher!)

Mizuho Kazami (Please Teacher!)

Koishi Herikawa (Please Teacher!)

Ichigo Morino (Please Teacher!)

Kaede Misumi (Please Teacher!)

Kyosuke Magumo (Please Teacher!)

Matagu Shido (Please Teacher!)

The Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu)

Ton Pooh (Strider)

Sai Pooh (Strider)

Nam Pooh (Strider)

Strider Hien (Strider Hiryu 2)

Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Mari Illustrious Makinami (Evangelion New Theatrical Version: Breaking)

Mana Kirishima (Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel)

The Suzaku Seven (Fushigi Yugi)

The Seiryu Seven (Fushigi Yugi)

Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants)

Cosmic Spacehead (Cosmic Spacehead)

Jeannie (I Dream of Jeannie)

Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon)

Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon)

Lieutenant Pete “Maverick” Mitchell (Top Gun)

Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)

Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)

Roo (Winnie the Pooh)

Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)

Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)

Owl (Winnie the Pooh)

Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)

Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh)

Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)

Akito Tenkawa (Mobile Battleship Nadesico)

Yurika Misamaru (Mobile Battleship Nadesico)

Ruri Hoshino (Mobile Battleship Nadesico)

Itsuki Kazama (Mobile Battleship Nadesico)

Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!)

Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!)

Captain Teletha “Tessa” Testarossa (Full Metal Panic!)

Gauron (Full Metal Panic!)

Xia Yu Lan (Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid)

Xia Yu Fan (Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid)

C-3P0 (Star Wars)

R2-D2 (Star Wars)

Han Solo (Star Wars)

Tusken Raider (Star Wars)

Imperial Stormtrooper (Star Wars)

Boba Fett (Star Wars)

Jango Fett (Star Wars)

Darth Sidious (Star Wars)

Darth Vader (Star Wars)

Darth Maul (Star Wars)

Darth Tyranus (Star Wars)

Asajj Ventress (Star Wars)

General Grievous (Star Wars)

Grand Admiral Thrawn (Star Wars)

Darth Talon (Star Wars)

Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)

Mirai Ozora (Moldiver)

Moldiver (Moldiver)

The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls)

The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls)

Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls)

Aladdin (Aladdin)

Princess Jasmine (Aladdin)

The Genie (Aladdin)

Abu (Aladdin)

Iago (Aladdin)

Jafar (Aladdin)

Shoma Sawamura (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Natsu Ayuhara (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Roberto Miura (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Hinata Wakaba (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Roy Bromwell (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Tiffany Lords (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Hideo Shimazu (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Kyoko Minazuki (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Akira Kazama (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Legion of Heroes)

Ran Hibiki (Shiritsu Justice Gakuen: Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2)

Momo Karuizawa (Moero! Justice Gakuen)

Yurika Kirishima (Moero! Justice Gakuen)

Zaki (Moero! Justice Gakuen)

ToeJam & Earl (ToeJam & Earl)

Negative Man (Doom Patrol)

Elasti-Girl (Doom Patrol)

Robotman (Doom Patrol)

Dr. Niles Caulder (Doom Patrol)

Baloo von Bruinwald XIX (TaleSpin)

Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin)

Don Karnage (TaleSpin)

Choi Bounge (The King of Fighers ‘94)

Chang Koehan (The King of Fighters ‘94)

Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters ‘94)

Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters ‘95)

Vice & Mature (The King of Fighters ‘96)

The Planeteers (Captain Planet and the Planeteers)

Dr. Blight (Captain Planet and the Planeteers)

Charles “Charlie” Brown (Peanuts)

Sally Brown (Peanuts)

Snoopy (Peanuts)

Woodstock (Peanuts)

Captain Archibald Haddock (The Adventures of Tintin)

Milou (The Adventures of Tintin)

Dupond and Dupont (The Adventures of Tintin)

David (A.I. Artificial Intelligence)

Gigolo Joe (A.I. Artificial Intelligence)

Teddy (A.I. Artificial Intelligence)

Casper the Friendly Ghost (Casper)

Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat)

The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie)

Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)

Berg Katse (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)

Raggedy Ann (Raggedy Ann Stories)

Raggedy Andy (Raggedy Andy Stories)

Steel (DC Comics)

Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics)

Iron Man (Marvel Comics)

War Machine (Marvel Comics)

Rescue (Marvel Comics)

The Mandarin (Marvel Comics)

Phileas Fogg (Around the World in Eighty Days)

Jean Passepartout (Around the World in Eighty Days)

Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)

Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice)

Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind)

James “J.J.” Evans, Jr. (Good Times)

Lord Edmund Blackadder V (Blackadder: Back & Forth)

Baldrick (Blackadder: Back & Forth)

WALL-E (WALL-E)

EVE (WALL-E)

Jin-Soo Kwon (Lost)

Sun-Hwa Kwon (Lost)

Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster)

Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster)

Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster)

Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster)

Radio (The Brave Little Toaster)

Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)

Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)

Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop)

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV (Cowboy Bebop)

Ein (Cowboy Bebop)

Vicious (Cowboy Bebop)

The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics)

The Jet Force Gemini (Jet Force Gemini)

Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes)

Horatio Lyle (The Extraordinary and Unusual Adventures of Horatio Lyle)

Tess Lyle (The Extraordinary and Unusual Adventures of Horatio Lyle)

Tate (The Extraordinary and Unusual Adventures of Horatio Lyle)

Charlie Bone (Children of the Red King)

Darrin Stephens (Bewitched)

Samantha Stephens (Bewitched)

Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter)

Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter)

Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter)

Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter)

Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter)

Dural (Virtua Fighter)

Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket)

Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket)

Kyo Sohma (Fruits Basket)

Momiji Sohma (Fruits Basket)

Kisa Sohma (Fruits Basket)

Hiro Sohma (Fruits Basket)

Wendy Waters (Rescue Heroes)

Ariel Flyer (Rescue Heroes)

Richmond “Rocky” Canyon (Rescue Heroes)

Quatre Raberba Winner (New Mobile Report Gundam Wing)

Tweety (Looney Tunes)

Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes)

Sniffles (Merrie Melodies)

Speedy Gonzáles (Looney Tunes)

Arthur Timothy Read (Arthur)

Dora Winifred “D.W.” Read (Arthur)

Buster Baxter (Arthur)

Chi (Chobits)

Plum (Chobits)

Kotoko (Chobits)

Porco Rosso (Crimson Pig)

Donald Curtis (Crimson Pig)

Phig (Cyberworld)

Major Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell)

Samus Aran (Metroid)

Marvin the Paranoid Android (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy)

Ford Prefect (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy)

Zaphod Beeblebrox (The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy)

Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams…)

Claris Sinclair (NiGHTS into Dreams…)

Elliot Edwards (NiGHTS into Dreams…)

Bobobobs (Bobobobs)

Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

Badtz-Maru (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

My Melody (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

Cinnamoroll (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

Pom Pom Purin (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

Little Twin Stars (Hello Kitty Stump Village)

Wonder Woman (DC Comics)

Circe (DC Comics)

Superwoman (DC Comics)

Bucky O’Hare (Continuity Comics)

Willy DuWitt (Continuity Comics)

Blinky (Continuity Comics)

Jenny (Continuity Comics)

Deadeye Duck (Continuity Comics)

Richard “Richie” Rich, Jr. (Harvey Comics)

Little Lulu (Little Lulu)

Little Audrey (Little Audrey)

Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire (Mrs. Doubtfire)

Mother Goose (Mother Goose Treasury)

Bertram the Gander (Mother Goose Treasury)

Superman (DC Comics)

Superboy (DC Comics)

Supergirl (DC Comics)

Lex Luthor (DC Comics)

Doomsday (DC Comics)

Cyborg Superman (DC Comics)

The Eradicator (DC Comics)

Ultraman (DC Comics)

Bizarro (DC Comics)

General Dru-Zod (DC Comics)

The Scavenger (DC Comics)

King Shark (DC Comics)

Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics)

Syaoran (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle)

Princess Sakura (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle)

Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl)

Guybrush Threepwood (The Secret of Monkey Island)

Elaine Marley (The Secret of Monkey Island)

Captain LeChuck (The Secret of Monkey Island)

Murray the Demonic Talking Skull (The Curse of Monkey Island)

Hikaru Shidou (Magic Knight Rayearth)

Umi Ryuuzaki (Magic Knight Rayearth)

Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth)

Mokona (Magic Knight Rayearth)

The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings)

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)

Ahiru Arima (Princess Tutu)

Princess Tutu (Princess Tutu)

Fakir (Princess Tutu)

Rue (Princess Tutu)

Princess Kraehe (Princess Tutu)

Drosselmeyer (Princess Tutu)

Sharky & Georges (Sharky & Georges)

Glligan (Gilligan’s Island)

The Skipper (Gilligan’s Island)

Teddy Ruxpin (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin)

Grubby (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin)

Newton Gimmick (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin)

David Brent (The Office)

Michael Gary Scott (The Office)

John McClane (Die Hard)

Bernie Lomax (Weekend at Bernie’s)

Larry Wilson (Weekend at Bernie’s)

Richard Parker (Weekend at Bernie’s)

Scuppers the Sailor Dog (Golden Book)

Greendog (Greendog: The Beached Surfer Dude)

Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking)

The Angry Beavers (The Angry Beavers)

Cap’n Crunch (Cap’n Crunch)

Armand Goldman (The Birdcage)

Albert Goldman (The Birdcage)

Agador (The Birdcage)

Chise (She, the Ultimate Weapon)

Mizuki (She, the Ultimate Weapon)

Yuko Asou (Valis: The Phantasm Soldier)

Rena Brand (Valis IV)

The Hulk (Marvel Comics)

She-Hulk (Marvel Comics)

The Leader (Marvel Comics)

The Mighty Ducks (The Mighty Ducks)

The Tramp (Kid Auto Races at Venice)

The Gamine (Modern Times)

Franklin Turtle (Franklin)

Bear (Franklin)

Legolas (The Lord of the Rings)

Gimli (The Lord of the Rings)

Lord Sauron (The Lord of the Rings)

Lord Morgoth Bauglir (The Silmarillion)

Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly)

Eloise (Eloise)

Nanny (Eloise)

Popeye the Sailor (Popeye)

Olive Oyl (Popeye)

Bluto (Popeye)

SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Dennis the Hitman (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie)

Pfish and Chip (Pfish and Chip)

The Mask (The Mask)

Davida Steelmine (The Mask: The Animated Series)

Lady Sylvanas Windrunner (Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos)

Varimathras (Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos)

The Lich King (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King)

Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious)

“Mad” Max Rockatansky (Mad Max)

Fa Mulan (Mulan)

Mushu (Mulan)

Cri-Kee (Mulan)

Shan Yu (Mulan)

Karin Kokubu (Pig Girl of Love and Courage)

Buurin (Pig Girl of Love and Courage)

Prince Tonrariaano III (Pig Girl of Love and Courage)

Rainbow Brite (Rainbow Brite)

Stormy (Rainbow Brite)

Moonglow (Rainbow Brite)

Murky Dismal (Rainbow Brite)

Lurky (Rainbow Brite)

Ernest P. Worrell (Hey Vern, It’s Earnest!)

JoJo Tickle (JoJo’s Circus)

The Girl (My Sassy Girl)

Gyeon-woo (My Sassy Girl)

Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim)

Princess What’s-Her-Name (Earthworm Jim)

Bob the Killer Goldfish (Earthworm Jim)

Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim)

Zorro (All-Story Weekly)

The Shadow (The Shadow)

James P. “Sulley” Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.)

Michael “Mike” Winowski (Monsters, Inc.)

The Fuccons (Oh! Mikey)

Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor’s New Groove)

Taz Tasmanian Devil (Taz-Mania)

Heathcliff (Heathcliff)

Sonja (Heathcliff)

The Catillac Cats (Heathcliff)

Dingbat and the Creeps (Heathcliff and Dingbat)

Nancy Drew (Nancy Drew)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country)

Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest)

Klubba (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest)

Kudgel (Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest)

Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble)

Bazuka (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble)

Krimp (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble)

Krumple (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble)

Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya)

Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya)

Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya)

Mikuru Asahina (Haruhi Suzumiya)

Nacho Libre (Nacho Libre)

Yotsuba Koiwai (Yotsuba&!)

Fuka Ayase (Yotsuba&!)

Derice Bannock (Cool Runings)

Sanka Coffie (Cool Runnings)

Yul Brenner (Cool Runnings)

Junior Bevil (Cool Runnings)

Mr. Bumpy (Bump in the Night)

Squishington (Bump in the Night)

Miss Molly Coddle (Bump in the Night)

PB&J Otter (PB&J Otter)

Amigo (Amigo and Friends)

Caleb (Blood)

Jonah Hex (DC Comics)

Jono Hex (Amalgam Comics)

The Crypt Keeper (Tales from the Crypt)

The Blair Witch (The Blair Witch Project)

Elspeth “Doc” Holliday (Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr)

The Stranger (Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr)

Lo Wang (Shadow Warrior)

T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron)

Razor (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron)

The Ninja (Ask a Ninja)

Joe Musashi (Shinobi)

The Shadow Master (Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master)

Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden)

Doppelganger Fiend (Ninja Gaiden)

Genshin (Ninja Gaiden II)

The Powerpuff Girls Z (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z)

Cameron “Cammie” Morgan (I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You)

Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels)

Jason Carrillo (Rainbow Boys)

Kyle Meeks (Rainbow Boys)

Nelson Glassman (Rainbow Boys)

Gomer Pyle (The Andy Griffith Show)

Seo Jang Geum (Dae Jang Geum)

The Hair Bear Bunch (Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!)

Bounca (Loaded)

Vox (Loaded)

The Numa Numa Guy (Numa Numa)

The Brady Bunch (The Brady Bunch)

Atreyu (The Neverending Story)

Bill & Ted (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure)

Evil Bill & Evil Ted (Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey)

Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack)

Aku (Samurai Jack)

The Cattanooga Cats (Cattanooga Cats)

Edmund “Ed” Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Jadis the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia)

The Emerald Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)

The Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda)

The Tick (The Tick)

Arthur (The Tick)

Ralph Kramden (The Honeymooners)

Alice Kramden (The Honeymooners)

William “B.J.” Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein 3D)

Kilroy the Mouse (The Eleventh Hour)

Chester Alfred Bum (Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum)

The Blackbird (Le Merle)

Persephone Hadley (Noughts & Crosses)

Callum McGregor (Noughts & Crosses)

Honey (Fighting Vipers)

B.M. (Fighting Vipers)

Nezha (Nezha Nao Hai)

JuJu (JuJu Densetsu)

Shotaro Kaneda (Akira)

Mutt and Jeff (Mutt and Jeff)

The Nostalgia Chick (The Nostalgia Chick)

Larry & Steve (Larry & Steve)

The Zoonatiks (Home Sweet Home)

Super Soldier (Amalgam Comics)

Dark Claw (Amalgam Comics)

The Green Skull (Amalgam Comics)

Hyena (Amalgam Comics)

MC Skat Kat (Opposites Attract)

Devilman Lady (Devilman Lady)

Korosuke (Kiteretsu Daiyakka)

Hat (Magical Hat)

Roboggu (Magical Hat)

Flat Stanley (Flat Stanley)

Koko the Clown (Max Fleischer)

Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera)

Samantha “Sammy” Keyes (Sammy Keyes and the Hotel Thief)

Princess Megan (Zentrix)

Zeus (Zentrix)

Nick (Zentrix)

Mango (Zentrix)

TZ (Zentrix)

Silver-General (Zentrix)

Cloe (Bratz)

Sasha (Bratz)

Jade (Bratz)

Yasmin (Bratz)

Etrigan the Demon (DC Comics)

Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)

Jago (Killer Instinct)

Black Orchid (Killer Instinct)

Fulgore (Killer Instinct)

Eyedol (Killer Instinct)

Gargos (Killer Instinct 2)

Rincewind the Wizard (Discworld)

Twoflower (Discworld)

Master Sergeant Ernest G. Bilko (The Phil Silvers Show)

Gally (Gunnm)

Ed, Edd n Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n Eddy)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)

Orochimaru (Naruto)

Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time)

Haru Yoshioka (Neko no Ongaeshi)

Anzu Mazaki (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Max Payne (Max Payne)

Aria Montgomery (Pretty Little Liars)

Spencer Jill Hastings (Pretty Little Liars)

Hanna Marin (Pretty Little Liars)

Emily Fields (Pretty Little Liars)

Chun Hyang (Legend of Chun Hyang)

Yukino Miyazawa (His and Her Circumstances)

Soichiro Arima (His and Her Circumstances)

Titaniva Mu Koshigaya (Plastic Little)

Ellyse Aldomordish (Plastic Little)

Mei Lin Jones (Plastic Little)

Mikhail Diagilev (Plastic Little)

Nichol Hawking (Plastic Little)

Jack Slater (Last Action Hero)

Danny Madigan (Last Action Hero)

Whiskers (Last Action Hero)

Doraemon (Doraemon)

Nobita Nobi (Doraemon)

The Banana Splits (The Banana Splits Adventure Hour)

Mark Cohen (Rent)

I.M. Weael (I Am Weasel)

I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel)

The Noid (Domino’s Pizza)

The Mechanical Hound (Fahrenheit 451)

Roy Batty (Blade Runner)

Pris (Blade Runner)

Sylar (Heroes)

Slappy the Dummy (Goosebumps)

Beryl the Peril (Beryl the Peril)

Katrina Stonehart (Pound Puppies)

Brattina Stonehart (Pound Puppies)

Catgut (Pound Puppies)

The Purple Tentacle (Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle)

The Really Rottens (Laff-A-Lympics)

The Alien (Alien)

The Predator (Predator)

Kenny Larkin (Neighbours)

Madame Medusa (The Rescuers)

Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)

Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under)

Dishonest John (Beany and Cecil)

Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races)

Muttley (Wacky Races)

Peter Thorndyke (The Love Bug)

Havershaw (The Love Bug)

Tony Clifton (Man on the Moon)

Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue)

Texas Pete (SuperTed)

Skeleton (SuperTed)

Bulk (SuperTed)

The Candyman (Candyman)

William “Bill” Sikes (Oliver Twist)

The Hamburglar (McDonaldland)

Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Red Dragon)

The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)

The Djinn (Wishmaster)

The Jigsaw Killer (Saw)

The Leprechaun (Leprechaun)

Reverend Henry Kane (Poltergeist II: The Other Side)

Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street)

Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)

Michael Myers (Halloween)

Pinhead (Hellraiser)

Hunger (Hellraiser)

Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head)

Junior Healy (Problem Child)

Trixie Young (Problem Child 2)

The Black Spy (Spy vs. Spy)

The White Spy (Spy vs. Spy)

Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It)

Dilandau Albatau (Escaflowne of the Heavens)

Yucko the Clown (The DAMN! Show)

Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter)

Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Roger Klotz (Doug)

William “Willy” White (Doug)

Boomer Bledsoe (Doug)

Ned Cauphee (Doug)

Stinky (Doug)

Alex (A Clockwork Orange)

George (A Clockwork Orange)

Pete (A Clockwork Orange)

Dim (A Clockwork Orange)

Otto Meyer (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World)

Cluny the Scourge (Redwall)

Ferahgo the Assassin (Redwall)

The Angry Video Game Nerd (The Angry Video Game Nerd)

The Cowardly Lion (The Angry Video Game Nerd)

Professor Coldheart (Care Bears)

Frostbite (Care Bears)

Beastly (Care Bears)

Shreeky (Care Bears)

Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)

Edward “Nubbins” Sawyer (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)

Grandpa Sawyer (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)

Drayton “Cook” Sawyer (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)

The Hooded Claw (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop)

The Bully Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop)

Al Capone (The Untouchables)

Napoleon (Animal Farm)

Squealer (Animal Farm)

Evil Kabukiman (Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger Part IV)

Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events)

Dong Zhuo (Romance of the Three Kingdoms)

The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow)

Rolento F. Schugerg (Final Fight)

The Angry Scientist (Sheep in the Big City)

Sharpay Evans (High School Musical)

Ryan Evans (High School Musical)

Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth)

Don Michael Corleone (The Godfather)

Mara Chaffee (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Robert (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Julie (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Dorothy (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Isaac (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Matt (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Casey (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Lily (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned)

Wadsworth (Clue)

Hades (Hercules)

Pain (Hercules)

Panic (Hercules)

The Meanos (Paw Paws)

Ferguson Darling (Clarissa Explains It All)

Mary Barrows (Clock Tower: The First Fear)

Bobby Barrows (Clock Tower: The First Fear)

Scissorman (Clock Tower 3)

Scissorwoman (Clock Tower 3)

Mr. X (Bare Knuckle)

Shiva (Bare Knuckle 2)

Count Warptwist (The Wacky World of Mother Goose)

ZigZag (The Wacky World of Mother Goose)

The Crooked Knights (The Wacky World of Mother Goose)

Santa Claus (Santa’s Slay)

Galbatorix (The Inheritance Cycle)

Wolf (Droopy)

William “Wild Bill” Wharton (The Green Mile)

The Wet Bandits (Home Alone)

Gangster Johnny (Home Alone)

Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog)

Count Dracula (Bram Stoker’s Dracula)

Bullseye (Marvel Comics)

Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes)

Lady Catherine de Bourgh (Pride and Prejudice)

Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies)

Corvax the Terrible Sheik (Muzzy)

Agent Marshall (The Head)

Agent Smithy (The Head)

Carmen Isabella Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?)

Sadako Yamamura (Ring)

The Tall Man (Phantasm)

Deathborn (F-Zero GX)

High Priest Imhotep (The Mummy)

Mad Dog McCree (Mad Dog McCree)

Greaseball the Diesel (Starlight Express)

Electra the Electric Train (Starlight Express)

CB the Red Caboose (Starlight Express)

Kakihara (Ichi the Killer)

Elphaba Thropp (Wicked)

Doronjo (Yatterman)

Boyacky (Yatterman)

Tonzra (Yatterman)

Akira Aino (Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun)

Dino (Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun)

Mite (Space-Time Detective Genshi-kun)

Trenton Aloysius Kalamack (The Hollows)

Chucky (Child’s Play)

Tiffany “Tiff” Ray (Bride of Chucky)

The Grand High Witch of All the World (The Witches)

The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle)

Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle)

Eclipso (DC Comics)

Baron Bomburst (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)

Baroness Bomburst (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)

First Spy (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)

Second Spy (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)

Dr. Seth Brundle (The Fly)

Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest)

Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest)

Mongul (DC Comics)

Professor James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes)

Sharma (Pellinor)

Brother Blood (DC Comics)

Darkseid (DC Comics)

Desaad (DC Comics)

Thanos (Marvel Comics)

Venger (Dungeons & Dragons)

Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)

Dr. Strangefate (Amalgam Comics)

Abominite (Amalgam Comics)

HAL 9000 (Space Odyssey)

The Demon (Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story)

Snidely Whiplash (Dudley Do-Right)

Megabyte (ReBoot)

Hexadecimal (ReBoot)

Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek)

Mephisto (Marvel Comics)

Blackheart (Marvel Comics)

Neron (DC Comics)

Blaze and Satanus (DC Comics)

Sharrakor (The Seventh Tower)

Black Adam (DC Comics)

Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element)

Black-Eyed Pea (The Poddington Peas)

Creep-Pea (The Poddington Peas)

Cyberman (Doctor Who)

Grigori Rasputin (Anastasia)

Bartok (Anastasia)

Cadel Piggot (Evil Genius)

The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!)

Max (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!)

The Nostalgia Critic (The Nostalgia Critic)

The Twits (The Twits)

Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!)

Chad Vader (Chad Vader)

Sergeant Oh Kyeong-pil (Joint Security Area)

Private Jeong Woo-jin (Joint Security Area)

Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness)

Dr. Stein (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness)

Jigoku Daishi (Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness)

Asami Yamazaki (Audition)

Martian Ambassador (Mars Attacks!)

Martian Leader (Mars Attacks!)

Strong Bad (Homestar Runner)

The Cheat (Homestar Runner)

Dormammu (Marvel Comics)

Ralph Robin (The Smoggies)

Hydia (My Little Pony)

Draggle (My Little Pony)

Reeka (My Little Pony)

Griffith (Berserk)

Lavender Bertha (The Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas)

Cabbage Jack (The Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas)

Beau Weasel (The Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas)

Ursula (The Little Mermaid)

Scott Irwin (Home and Away)

The Cookie Crisp Crook (Cookie Crisp)

Chip the Cookie Hound (Cookie Crisp)

Tobias Tin Whiskers (Peter and the Magic Egg)

The Dark One (The Wheel of Time)

William “Bill The Butcher” Cutting (Gangs of New York)

Lee Woo-jin (Oldboy)

Mr. Han (Oldboy)

Vincent Vega (Pulp Fiction)

Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction)

Isaac Chroner (Children of the Corn)

Patrick Bateman (American Psycho)

Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons)

Cedric Sneer (The Raccoons)

Doc Terror (The Centurions)

Hacker (The Centurions)

The Time Trapper (DC Comics)

Zim (Invader Zim)

Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)

Captain James Hook (Peter Pan)

Mr. Smee (Peter Pan)

Kang the Conqueror (Marvel Comics)

Tex Hex (BraveStarr)

The Disruptor (DC Comics)

Clock King (DC Comics)

O-Ren Ishii (Kill Bill)

Gogo Yubari (Kill Bill)

Johnny Mo (Kill Bill)

Sofie Fatale (Kill Bill)

Moloth (Unicorns of Balinor)

Nicole Wallace (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)

Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats)

Naraku (InuYasha, a Feudal Fairy Tale)

Maxagaze (Les Mondes Engloutis)

Mattymatte (Les Mondes Engloutis)

Seskapil (Les Mondes Engloutis)

Massmedia (Les Mondes Engloutis)

Rasp (Dino-Riders)

Hammerhead (Dino-Riders)

Dr. Doomsday (Amalgam Comics)

Holli Would (Cool World)

The Supervisor (Rise of the Robots)

Mayhem (Rise 2: Resurrection)

Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox 64)

Wotan (DC Comics)

Nevel Papperman (iCarly)

Taria de Castillo (Mace: The Dark Age)

Lord Deimos (Mace: The Dark Age)

Al’ Rashid (Mace: The Dark Age)

Baron Mordo (Marvel Comics)

“Stuntman” Mike McKay (Death Proof)

Envy (Alchemist of Steel)

Princess Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Mohawk (Gremlins 2: The New Batch)

Daffy (Gremlins 2: The New Batch)

George & Lenny (Gremlins 2: The New Batch)

Loki (Marvel Comics)

Deadpool (Marvel Comics)

Calibos (Clash of the Titans)

Medusa (Clash of the Titans, 2010)

Neighbour on the Left (Neighbours)

Neighbour on the Right (Neighbours)

Kate Morrison (The Computer Nut)

Sergeant Edward Walsh (The Thin Red Line)

Private Witt (The Thin Red Line)

Captain S (The New Adventures of Captain S)

Multi Man (The Impossibles)

Samantha Simpson (Totally Spies!)

Shirobon (Bomberman)

Plasma Bomber (Super Bomberman 2)

Ryoko Mitsurugi (Real Bout High School)

Sergeant Bosco Albert “B.A.” Baracus (The A-Team)

Captain H. M. “Howling Mad” Murdock (The A-Team)

Tank Girl (Tank Girl)

Zatanna Zatara (DC Comics)

Dr. Gregory House (House)

Polar Bear (The ICEE Company)

Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox)

Teenage Boy and the Dog (Secret of Evermore)

George of the Jungle (George of the Jungle)

Emi Rashomon (Bomber Girl)

Snow Bros. (Snow Bros.)

Skeeter (Cousin Skeeter)

Siba (Fighters Megamix)

Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera)

Baby Looey (Hanna-Barbera)

Ice (DC Comics)

Fire (DC Comics)

Belva (Ghost Chaser Densei)

Belva-18 (Ghost Chaser Densei)

Sergeant Major Frank Bougus (Space: Above and Beyond)

Revy (Black Lagoon)

Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid)

Luka Megurine (Vocaloid)

The Ouran High School Host Club (Ouran High School Host Club)

Alexandra “Alex” Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack)

Darkman (Darkman)

Crow T. Robot (Mystery Science Theater 3000)

Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210)

Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210)

Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke)

Max Steel (Max Steel)

Psycho (Max Steel)

Betty Spaghetty (Betty Spaghetty)

Hawk Manson (Fighting Force)

Ben “Smasher” Jackson (Fighting Force)

Mace Daniels (Fighting Force)

Alana McKendricks (Fighting Force)

Robby the Robot (Forbidden Planet)

Tracy Turnblad (Hairspray)

Arnold Jackson (Diff'rent Strokes)

Willis Jackson (Diff'rent Strokes)

Freak (Freak the Mighty)

Maxwell “Max” Kane (Freak the Mighty)

Josh Randall (Wanted: Dead or Alive)

Mike Haggar (Final Fight)

Sting Woodmack (Blazin’ Barrels)

Bree (lonelygirl15)

Penelope “Punky” Brewster (Punky Brewster)

Nester (Nintendo Power)

Mika Suzuki (Doki Doki School Hours)

Minako Tominaga (Doki Doki School Hours)

Akane Kobayashi (Doki Doki School Hours)

Shizuka Nagare (Doki Doki School Hours)

Rito Kitagawa (Doki Doki School Hours)

Kenta Suetaki (Doki Doki School Hours)

Yuichi Kudo (Doki Doki School Hours)

Jyoji Seki (Doki Doki School Hours)

Takumi “Watabe” Watanabe (Doki Doki School Hours)

Gen Nakamura (Doki Doki School Hours)

Irene “Rally” Vincent (Gunsmith Cats)

“Minnie” May Hopkins (Gunsmith Cats)

Konata Izumi (Lucky Star)

Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star)

Tsukasa Hiiragi (Lucky Star)

Miyuki Takara (Lucky Star)

Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master)

Ardy Lightfoot (Ardy Lightfoot)

Pec (Ardy Lightfoot)

Swamp Thing (DC Comics)

The Floronic Man (DC Comics)

Hrundi V. Bakshi (The Party)

Lieutenant Dan “Hondo” Harrelson (S.W.A.T.)

Sergeant David “Deacon” Kay (S.W.A.T.)

Officer Dominic Luca (S.W.A.T.)

Officer T.J. McCabe (S.W.A.T.)

Officer Jim Street (S.W.A.T.)

Max Guevara (Dark Angel)

Epon (Tobal No. 1)

Jane Smith (Mr. & Mrs. Smith)

Kid Vid (Burger King Kids Club)

Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)

James Isaac “Jimmy” Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)

Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)

Rabbit (Skunk Fu!)

Cody Banks (Agent Cody Banks)

Megane-kun (Hamtaro)

Rocky (3 Ninjas)

Colt (3 Ninjas)

Tum Tum (3 Ninjas)

Secret Squirrel (Super-Secret Squirrel)

Morocco Mole (Super-Secret Squirrel)

Elle Woods (Legally Blonde)

David “Dave” Lister (Red Dwarf)

June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator)

Alphonse “Al” Bundy (Married… with Children)

Margaret “Peggy” Bundy (Married… with Children)

Raven Lydia Baxter (That’s So Raven)

Johnny (Surf Ninjas)

Adam (Surf Ninjas)

Quidam (Cirque du Soleil: Quidam)

Zoe (Cirque du Soleil: Quidam)

Elizabeth Brooke “Lizzie” McGuire (Lizzie McGuire)

Allison Marie “Ally” McBeal (Ally McBeal)

Juniper “June” Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Gena the Crocodile (Gena the Crocodile)

Cheburashka (Gena the Crocodile)

Saki Omokane (Quiz Seven Color Dreams: Miracle of Rainbow Color Village)

Kirimaru Settsuno (Nintama Rantaro)

Hattori-kun (Ninja Hattori-kun)

Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars)

Tyris Flare (Golden Axe)

Death Adder (Golen Axe)

Azumi (Azumi)

Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe)

Dustfinger (Inkheart)

Undercover Elephant (Undercover Elephant)

Loud Mouse (Undercover Elephant)

The Avenger (Avenger)

Linkavitch “Link” Chomofsky (Encino Man)

Rikimaru (Tenchu)

Ayame (Tenchu)

Genbu (Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins)

Byakko (Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins)

Seiryu (Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins)

Lady Kagami (Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins)

Shigi (Tenchu Z)

Rinshi (Tenchu 4)

Rick (Splatterhouse)

Cryotek (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light)

Reekon (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light)

Lexor (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light)

Mortdredd (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light)

Colonel John Matrix (Commando)

Tricero (Dinosaucers)

Styraco (Dinosaucers)

Arrietty Clock (The Borrowers)

Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle)

Francis (Malcolm in the Middle)

Arianwen, the Snow Spider (The Magician Trilogy)

Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)

John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio)

Gideon (Pinocchio)

Pistachio Disguisey (The Master of Disguise)

Jotaro Kujo (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure)

Urara Kasuga (Sakura Diaries)

Parker (Red Faction)

The Amazing Gustav Brothers (The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley)

Sergeant First Class Terry Mackall (Red Storm Rising)

Kurt Wolfe (SWAT: Target Liberty)

Claude McGarren (Crisis Zone)

Vincenzo “Vinny” Santorini (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)

Rude Dog and the Dweebs (Rude Dog and the Dweebs)

Bill and Lance (Contra)

Colleen (Road Rovers)

Blitz (Road Rovers)

Colonel James Braddock (Missing in Action)

The Knight Sabers (Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040)

Chipp Zanuff (Guilty Gear)

May (Guilty Gear)

Justice (Guilty Gear)

Robo-Ky (Guilty Gear XX)

Lucca (Chrono Trigger)

Queen Zeal (Chrono Trigger)

Jazmine Dubois (The Boondocks)

Inch High (Inch High, Private Eye)

Kevin Arnold (The Wonder Years)

Jayce (Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors)

Lisbeth Salander (Men Who Hate Women)

Zool (Zool)

Green Arrow (DC Comics)

Hawkeye (Marvel Comics)

Nanako Shichigusa (Amazing Nurse Nanako)

Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Toy Story 2)

Linkara (Linkara)

Lester B. Bum (Bum Review with Lester B. Bum)

The Spoony One (The Spoony Experiment)

Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead)

Maria Balthasar (Xenogears)

Keiji Thomas (Spartan X)

Tim the Bear (The Cleveland Show)

Upin & Ipin (Upin & Ipin)

Captain John H. Miller (Saving Private Ryan)

Jacob David "Jake" Harper (Two and a Half Men)

Ho-kago Tea Time (K-On!)

Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales)

Princess Pantha (Thrilling Comics)

Mahalik (Scary Movie 3)

CJ (Scary Movie 3)

Tack the Cobbler (The Thief and the Cobbler)

Bravo 9 (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)

Khaled Al-Asad (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)

Machete Cortez (Machete)

Jay and Silent Bob (Clerks)

Yoon Tae-goo, the Weird (The Good, the Bad, the Weird)

Neytiri (Avatar)

Amber (Sucker Punch)

Dwarf (The King of Dragons)

Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson & the Olympians)

Felicia Jollygoodfellow (Priscilla Queen of the Desert)

Arnold (Troll 2)

Perceval (Knights of the Round)

Hi-Fi (Raggy Dolls)

Ant-Man (Marvel Comics)

Sloppy Moe (Wagon Wheels)

Dr. Clint “Doc” Cassidy (Doc)

Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes)

The Goofy Gophers (The Goofy Gophers)

Private Snafu (Private Snafu)

Inki (Looney Tunes)

Arthur “Artie” Abrams (Glee)

Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama)

Captain Turanga Leela (Futurama)

Zeke (Zombies Ate My Neighbors)

Julie (Zombies Ate My Neighbors)

Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite)

James Bond Jr. (James Bond Jr.)

Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids)

Susie Salmon (The Lovely Bones)

Elder Kevin Price (The Book of Mormon)

Elder Arnold Cunningham (The Book of Mormon)

Zatoichi (Zatoichi)

Astrid Hofferson (How To Train Your Dragon)

Judy Moody (Judy Moody)

Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach)

Dare the Terminator (Amalgam Comics)

Yohko Yamamoto (Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko)

Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead)

Shimei Ryomou (Ikki Tousen)

The Rocketeer (Comico Comics)

Benjamin White (Spy High)

Lieutenant Johnny Rico (Starship Troopers)

The Man with No Name (A Fistful of Dollars)

Annie (Annie)

Pocahontas (Disney’s Pocahontas)

Lieutenant Sean “Topper” Harley (Hot Shots!)

Polly Pocket (Polly Pocket)

Bruno the Kid (Bruno the Kid)

Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons)

The Martian Manhunter (DC Comics)

Gex (Gex)

Hibiki Takane (Romance of the Bakumatsu Act II: Swordsman of the Moonlight - On the Moon a Flower Blooming, a Petal Falling)

Edward Fokker (Power Stone)

Valgas (Power Stone)

Russell Casse (Independence Day)

Inspector Chan Ka-Kui (Police Story)

Daxter (Jak and Daxter)

Archibald “Archie” Bunker (All in the Family)

Edith Baines Bunker (All in the Family)

Beauregard “Buck” Tuddrussel (Time Squad)

Zack Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)

Cody Martin (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)

Olivia Dunham (Fringe)

James Burton (Gradius)

John Drake (Danger Man)

Carbonel (Carbonel: The King of the Cats)

Rosemary (Carbonel: The King of the Cats)

John Blacksad (Blacksad)

Starman (DC Comics)

Conrad Mazian (Downbelow Station)

Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty)

Captain Harlock (Space Pirate Captain Harlock)

Garnet (The Rumble Fish)

Mito (The Rumble Fish 2)

Firestorm (DC Comics)

Killer Frost (DC Comics)

Virgil “Tiger” Cole (Flight of the Intruder)

Paxton Andrews (Message From Nam)

Haruko Haruhara (FLCL)

Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes)

Barnard “Barney” Collier (Mission: Impossible)

Lady Lovely Locks (Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails)

Duchess Ravenwaves (Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails)

Count Duckula (Count Duckula)

Ulala (Space Channel 5)

Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber)

Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber)

Ted Stryker (Airplane!)

Black Canary (DC Comics)

Black Widow (Marvel Comics)

Robot Electro Jones (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?)

Shannon Westerburg (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?)

Dotty (Clue Club)

Archimedes the Owl (The Sword in the Stone)

Edgar (Quartet)

Joe (Quartet)

Lee (Quartet)

Mary (Quartet)

Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)

Monsieur Bobo (Viens Jouer Avec Nous)

Soren (Guardians of Ga’Hoole)

Hooter (Pilotwings 64)

Jiro Yoshida (Mail Order Ninja)

Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock)

Private Judy Benjamin (Private Benjamin)

Roger (American Dad!)

Mikako Nagamine (Voices of Stars)

The Hare (Nu, pogodi!)

Owen (Let Me In)

Abby (Let Me In)

Barfolomew (Spaceballs)

Spider-Boy (Amalgam Comics)

Insect Queen (Amalgam Comics)

Ecco (Ecco the Dolphin)

Nyu (Elfen Lied)

Nana (Elfen Lied)

Mayu (Elfen Lied)

Yuka (Elfen Lied)

Sam Quint (Jaws)

King Mob (The Invisibles)

Ragged Robin (The Invisibles)

Boy (The Invisibles)

Lord Fanny (The Invisibles)

Jack Frost (The Invisibles)

Marco (Animorphs)

Casey Kelp (Snorks)

Daffney Gillfin (Snorks)

Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse)

Agent 47 (Hitman)

Hagar the Horrible (Hagar the Horrible)

Man-Thing (Marvel Comics)

Dory (Finding Nemo)

Reed Brennan (Private)

Cheyenne Martin (Private)

Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Ren (The Pirates of Dark Water)

Niddler (The Pirates of Dark Water)

Ioz (The Pirates of Dark Water)

Tula (The Pirates of Dark Water)

Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey)

Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena)

Multi (To Heart)

Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander-Harrington (The Honorverse)

Jabberjaw (Jabberjaw)

Hanna Heller (Hanna)

Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy & Heather)

Michael J. “Crocodile” Dundee (“Crocodile” Dundee)

Syarang (TV Kindergarten Funny Funny)

Weebo (Flubber)

Rena Lanford (Star Ocean: The Second Story)

Duke Vox (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time)

Rango (Rango)

Zora Lancaster (Sonny with a Chance)

McGee (McGee and Me!)

Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera)

“Stone Cold” Steve Austin (World Championship Wrestling)

Hulk Hogan (World Wrestling Federation)

Stick Stickly (Nick in the Afternoon)

Scott Tracy (Thunderbirds)

Virgil Tracy (Thunderbirds)

Alan Tracy (Thunderbirds)

Tess Darret (Pole Position)

Dan Darret (Pole Position)

Daisy Darret (Pole Position)

Kuma (Pole Position)

Stripy (Stripy)

The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece)

Rainbow Six (Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six)

Valkyrie (The Legend of Valkyrie)

Critters (Critters)

Munchies (Munchies)

Ming the Merciless (Flash Gordon)

Grindor X19 (Rock n' Roll Racing)

Ragewortt (Rock n' Roll Racing)

Roadkill Kelly (Rock n' Roll Racing)

Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause)

The Loathsome Monster (I’m Coming To Get You!)

Dr. Simon Fessenden (Cadillacs and Dinosaurs)

The Vizier (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time)

Kaileena (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within)

Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Exor (War Gods)

Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)

Julius Vandole (Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden)

Amaya Bajaratt (The Scorpio Illusion)

Francis (A Bug's Life)

Hopper (A Bugs’ Life)

Murdoc (MacGyver)

Circe (The Gemma Doyle Trilogy)

Virginia Harrison (Sunset Beach)

Jimmy Harrison (Sunset Beach)

The Trigger Twins (DC Comics)

Hunter Van Pelt (Jumanji)

Stalker (Jumanji)

Kim In-Sook (Bunshinsaba)

Zed (Zombie Revenge)

Krunch (Diddy Kong Racing)

Victor the Cleaner (Point of No Return)

Antonio “Tony” Montana (Scarface)

The Major (Hellsing)

Brenda Bates (Urban Legend)

Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men)

The Wolf Man (The Wolf Man)

William “D-Fens” Foster (Falling Down)

Debbie Brody (Bloody Birthday)

Steven Seton (Bloody Birthday)

Curtis Taylor (Bloody Birthday)

Void (Space Jam)

Dr. Giggles (Dr. Giggles)

King Xerxes (300)

Steele (Balto)

Anthony Freemont (The Twilight Zone)

Heavy Blast Man (Sonic Blast Man)

Ebenezer Balfour (Kidnapped)

Sylvia Ganush (Drag Me To Hell)

Edgar & Ellen (Edgar & Ellen)

Captain Talon (Space Pirates)

Packard Walsh (The Wraith)

Skank (The Wraith)

Gutterboy (The Wraith)

Eddie the Head (Iron Maiden)

The Stalkers (The Running Man)

Roxanne “Roxie” Richter (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World)

Lucie (Martyrs)

James Taggart (Atlas Shrugged)

Sly (Evil Robot Monkey)

Tom Chaney (True Grit)

Dan Paine (The Expendables)

Dr. Joseph Heiter (The Human Centipede (First Sequence))

John Doe (Seven)

Max Cady (The Executioners)

Anne Marie Wilkes Dugan (Misery)

Alma Wade (F.E.A.R.)

General RAAM (Gears of War)

Echidna Parass (Black Cat)

The Illusive Man (Mass Effect: Ascension)

Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)

The Origami Killer (Heavy Rain)

Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers)

Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses)

Frank (Donnie Darko)

Tarman (The Return of the Living Dead)

Miyo Takano (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)

The Pale Man (Pan’s Labyrinth)

Mrs. Elvanecir (Toma La, Da Ca)

Cujo (Cujo)

Taskmaster (Marvel Comics)

The Beast (Kung Fu Hustle)

Esther (Orphan)

Bloodnofsky (The Green Hornet)

The Headmaster (The Demon Headmaster)

Jack Merridew (Lord of the Flies)

Veda & Vera (All About Evil)

Monkeybone (Monkeybone)

Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime)

Demona (Gargoyles)

The Raven (The Raven)

Apollo (SaGa 2: Hiho Densetsu)

Meta Knight (Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams)

Karla (The Quest for Karla)

Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka (Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi)

Zoma (Dragon Quest III: And Thus Into Legend...)

Angelica Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats)

Three Eyes (Onimusha)

Carietta “Carrie” N. White (Carrie)

Count Baltar (Battlestar Galactica)

Beast (Richard Laymon’s The Cellar)

The Blob (The Blob)

Sil (Species)

Rick Bruiser (Super Punch-Out!!)

Nick Bruiser (Super Punch-Out!!)

Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)

Geegus (World Heroes)

Sarah Louise Kerrigan (StarCraft)

Hanzo (Alex Kidd in Shinobi World)

Kevin (Sin City)

Leonard Smalls (Raising Arizona)

The 4 Gangsters (Macskafogo)

Lieutenant Milo Minderbinder (Catch-22)

Psimon (DC Comics)

Madame Defarge (A Tale of Two Cities)

Johan Liebert (Monster)

Canaletto (Oban Star Racers)

Naughty Number Nine (Schoolhouse Rock!)

Kludd (Guardians of Ga’Hoole)

Generic Tree Ninja (Buddhist Monkey)

Kid Miracleman (Eclipse Comics)

Damien Thorn (The Omen)

Holly Summers (No More Heroes)

The Million Gunman (No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle)

Titan (Megamind)

Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach)

Lucemon (Digimon Frontier)

The Thing (The Thing from Another World)

The Deacon (Waterworld)

Valentine Morgenstern (The Mortal Instruments)

Octaman (Octaman)

Father William Thomas (City of the Living Dead)

Slash (Street Sharks)

Slobster (Street Sharks)

Repteel (Street Sharks)

Victor Crowley (Hatchet)

The Gill-man (Creature from the Black Lagoon)

Marybeth Louise Hutchinson (The Faculty)

Sobek (DC Comics)

Zakuro (Ninja Scroll)

Yukinosuke Kiri (The Legend of Kage)

Dandy Dan (Bugsy Malone)

Hotep and Huy (The Prince of Egypt)

Vince Van Morrison (Jack)

Sally Day (Demoni 2)

Colonel Mael Redec (Killzone 2)

Dr. Xabaras (Dylan Dog)

Monsieur Ming (Bob Morane)

The Witch-Woman (Teeny-Tiny and the Witch-Woman)

Maru (Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou 2 Shinkai no Purinsesu de arimasu!)

Colonel Hans Landa (Inglourious Basterds)

with

Detective Lieutenant Frank Drebin (Police Squad!)

and

Michael Bannon (The Gumball Rally)

and

G.I. Joe (G.I. Joe)

Cobra (G.I. Joe)

The Transformers (Transformers)

…

Make it big.  
So big.

You can make it big,  
You can make it bigger than life.  
We'll cruise all night,  
Crossing the red lights  
Red lights.

Have a little faith in yourself  
In everything that you do.  
I know you're gonna make it big if you want to.  
If you really want to,  
You can make it big.

Red lights.

Have a little faith in yourself  
In everything that you do.  
I know you're gonna make it big if you want to.  
If you really want to.

Baby you're a racin' star  
Lookin' like you're goin' far.  
Do what you want,  
Why don't you do what you wanna?  
You could be my little Gumball queen  
Up there on the movie screen.  
Do what you want,  
Go on and do what you wanna.

Take the road to Hollywood,  
And right away your best fans are there,  
Looking good.  
And they say,  
"Baby, welcome to the neighborhood!"  
Now you can do what you want,  
Do what you wanna.

You can make it big,  
You can make it bigger than life.  
We'll cruise all night,  
Crossing the red lights  
Red lights.

Have a little faith in yourself  
In everything that you do.  
I know you're gonna make it big if you want to.  
If you really want to,  
You can make it big.

Red lights.

Have a little faith in yourself  
In everything that you do.  
I know you're gonna make it big if you want to.  
If you really want to.

You can make it big.

So big.  
Make it big.  
Oh I know you can make it.

So big.  
Everybody, you can make it.

Make it big.  
Yes, I know we can make it big

So big.  
Darlin', you can make it.

Make it big.  
I know you're gonna make it.

So big.  
Oo, baby you can make it big.

...

Michael Bannon tidied himself at the mirror.

“Is everybody here?”

“All and counted, Mr. B.” Blaster confirmed, checking the guest list. “Soundwave and I spread the word worldwide to come to this very spot. You bet they’re waiting for you behind those doors.”

“Perfect.” said Michael, straightening up his tie. “I hope I haven’t kept them waiting for too long. Let’s make this friendly and peaceful, all right?”

He flung open the doors and entered an enormous dome where the Autobots and G.I. Joe on one side, and the Decepticons and Cobra on the other, were battling each other out to the death. Bullets, lasers, missiles and rockets flew left and right while bombs were being dropped every few seconds. Windows were shattered, walls were smashed though and the ceiling window looked as if it were about to collapse. Michael hoped this meeting wouldn’t draw to violence, but worse, he had inadvertently created an entire war zone.

Michael reached for his megaphone. “Excuse me?” His voice couldn’t be heard amongst all the chaos running rampantly around him. He turned up the volume to maximum. “GENTLEMEN? CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?”

The dome fell to complete silence and the battle came to an abrupt pause.

“And who’s this?” hissed Cobra Commander, lowering his knife before he was to backstab Duke. “Another negotiator working for the Joes? This is bad comedy!”

“Hey, don’t point fingers at us.” said Duke.

Megatron looked in disgust at the tiny man in a business suit. “Who are you, you preposterous little insect?” He loosened his stranglehold on Optimus Prime. “Are you the fool who summoned us here?”

Michael cleared his throat, unfolding a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. “Fellow Autobots, fellow Decepticons, fellow Joes and fellow Cobras, it has come to my understanding that all of you have been at constant war and rivalry with each other for several years. You have fought in every nation on Earth, on every planet of our solar system, beyond every star in our whole galaxy and I-”

“Enough with this idiotic nonsense!” Megatron aimed his cannon impatiently at Michael. “I didn’t come here for any peace treaty, especially with the Autobots! Is this your doing, Prime?”

“No, Megatron.” Optimus Prime pulled him back. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

Megatron couldn’t really care less, but obeyed for now.

“Well, to cut it short and simple, how would you be interested to be part of the biggest race of your lives?”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Cobra Commander raised his gun. “You summoned us here to propose an actual race between my forces and the Joes? This is ridiculous! I don’t have to waste my time on this!”

“I have a question.” Galvatron stepped in, pointing his cannon at Michael. “How would YOU be interested to be blown up into smithereens at this very moment?”

“Easy, fellas. I don’t want to get stuck in any business between you guys. I’ve called you all here today because you’ve all been chosen, destined to take part in a race where the only rule is that there are no rules. By the time this event begins, I guarantee you’ll have the thrill of your life beyond your wildest dreams. Racing for miles by land, by sea, by air, by whatever it takes to make it first past the finishing line. Ladies and gentlemen, I invite you all to the comeback of the Gumball Rally!”

The Joes, the Cobras and the Transformers looked at one another and mumbled words, but Megatorn and Galvatron were not impressed.

“This is what I came here for? You humans disgust me with these pointless competitions!” Galvatron exclaimed.

“Agreed.” Megatron concurred. “What’s in it for us anyway?”

“Winner gets the prestigious award of the Gumball Trophy.”

Blaster and Soundwave presented the glorious prize in front of everyone’s eyes. No living being could resist such a magnificent sparkling trophy. Immediately, they knew they would do anything to get their hands on it. Megatron thought this might actually be rather fun for him…and whether or not he’d win this race, he could always play dirty.

“Hmm…very well.” Megatron said. “We’ll take part in your exciting little game.”

(…and then we’ll destroy you afterwards).

Optimus Prime could have sworn he heard Megatron whisper something sinister under his breath. Nevertheless, he and the Autobots were more than eager to participate in this race.

“Let’s keep this a fair and honest game.” Hawk said amongst the Joes. “But keep your eyes peeled. Who knows what slimy schemes Cobra has in store for us.”

“Cobra will join in the Gumball Rally. This, I command!” shouted Serpentor.

“Where do you plan to hold this special event?” Hot Rod had to ask Michael. “I heard you’ve been banned from all fifty states of America.”

“Which reminds me, where on Earth are we now?” A daft Starscream interrupted, looking confused at his surroundings. He looked out from one of the broken walls and saw the famous Canada Sign up on a hill, very reminiscent to the Hollywood version. “Well, that figures.”

He took the liberty in destroying it with his lasers.

“That’s a good question, Hot Rod.” Michael said. “I wondered if anybody had any suggestions.”

Voices clamored at once, naming all different countries.

“England!”

“France!”

“Italy!”

“Spain!”

“No, Germany!”

“Pick China!”

“I say Korea!”

“India!”

“Thailand!”

“Vietnam!”

“Cambodia!”

“Burma!”

“Malaysia!”

“Indonesia!”

“Scratch all of them! Take Mexico!”

“Brazil!”

“Peru!”

“Russia!”

“Iraq!”

“Iran!”

“Iran, Iraq, what’s the difference? Pick Afghanistan!”

“Morocco!”

“Egypt!”

“Kenya!”

“Australia!”

“New Zealand!”

“Greenland!”

“Iceland!”

“Neverland!”

And so on and so on. With the Autobots and Decepticons squabbling endlessly, it was too much for Michael to handle. Blaster passed over a celestial globe in his hand, gesturing him to pick the country himself.

“All right.” Michael gave the globe a massive spin. Covering his eyes, he placed his finger on a random spot. “This year, the Gumball Rally will officially be held in the heart of…” He opened his eyes, and couldn’t hold back his smile. “…Japan!”


	2. Many Meetings

Author’s Note: All the Transformers featured in this story are from Generation One and Generation Two (plus the 13 original Transformers). For some of their alternate modes, I’ve taken ideas from other Transformers franchises (eg Robots in Disguise, Unicron Trilogy, Movie-verse, Animated, etc). I’ve also taken ideas from Micro Machines as mentioned in the previous chapter.

Do bear in mind that I’m not focusing my attention on ALL the characters (which would be impossible to do for a story this huge). I predict most will have just a short appearance or two, while others may have a bit more. I can’t tell who, so I’ll let you figure that out for yourselves.

Now on with the fic!

(BTW: See if you can spot my ‘Arthur “Two Sheds” Jackson’ inspired gag).

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

Again, the list presented in this chapter is for the benefit of readers. No violations intended.

…

Chapter One: Many Meetings

…

Whoever came up with the idea of building a Four Seasons hotel in the middle of nowhere on the island of Hokkaido was outrageous. It took Blaster and Soundwave a lot of time and effort to book the expensive hotel for all the invited guests. After all, they’d need some luxury before tomorrow’s big event.

“Man, this cold weather’s freezin’ up my circuits!” Blaster said, standing out in the blistering snowstorm. “How’s anyone gonna find us out here in this kind of weather?”

“Have patients, Blaster.” Michael Bannon assured him. “I have a good feeling somebody will drop by here any second.”

“Lemme guess, the Yeti, Frosty the Snowman?”

Soundwave detected something shifting through the clouds. He pointed his gun, shouting out: “Incoming. Intruder alert!”

“It’s all right, Soundwave.” Michael said. “It’s just her.”

The weather miraculously settled down and the clouds calmly made way, as a woman with an umbrella descended down from the sky. With a gentle landing, she wiped the snow off from her dress and tidied her hat, formally greeting the gentlemen upon her arrival.

“Mary Poppins.” Michael shook her hand.

“Practically perfect in every way.” she replied, presenting a gumball out from her pocket. “And I believe you are Mr. Bannon, who has so kindly offered me this charming little gift as an invitation to this daring and sporting event. This IS where it commences, is it not?”

“It is indeed, and you’re the first one to get here. First come, first served, like they say.” Michael kindly escorted her into the hotel lobby to register her name. “Rooms are already fixed and cleaned, so make yourself comfortable. Should I ask the hotel staff to take your bag for you?”

“No, that will be quite all right. Thank you.”

…

Mary Poppins found her room spick and span. What a shame that she could only spend one night in this wonderfully furnished room. Starting from tomorrow, the going was going to get tough…and tougher each following day. The racing partner for each contestant had already been decided. That partner of course referred to a Transformer, a Joe or a Cobra, corresponding to each gumball received. Selection was random and it was evident that some racers would be pleased, whilst others may be disappointed. Mary hoped that her match would be kind, cooperative and easy to get along with, especially sensing that she wouldn’t be racing alone.

She was well aware that a couple of small children had followed her to Japan and had snuck right into her room. Mary pretended not to notice them and stepped into the bathroom to wash her face, humming away one of her melody tunes. The children remained quiet, hoping that they hadn’t been detected.

Mary let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. “Come out of there, Michael and Jane. There’s no use hiding anymore.”

Michael and Jane Banks popped their heads out of Mary Poppins’ magic bag, looking at each other stupefied.

“How on Earth did she know we were here?” Michael exclaimed. “We hardly made a sound!”

“I knew from the very moment I smelled something peculiar in my bag.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have eaten so many beans for breakfast.” Michael snapped his fingers.

“We’re sorry, Mary Poppins.” Jane apologized sincerely. “We couldn’t leave you. Michael and I are dying to share this exciting adventure with you. We know it can be very dangerous, but we’ll be on our best behaviors. We promise. It’ll be an experience for all of us to remember.”

Mary thought for a few silent moments. “I suppose there’s no point taking you back now after travelling all this way. Very well then, both of you may come along. Now let’s have you two cleaned up. I have a strong inkling that we’ll be having quite a few guests tonight.”

…

Guests were flooding into the hotel so fast that the staff hardly got any breaks for the afternoon. Yet Michael Bannon couldn’t have been more delighted to see so many eager contestants on the Gumball Rally’s comeback.

Amongst his guests were the famous duo Hoops and Yoyo, who were far beyond excited to be part of this magnificent occasion.

“Can you smell that?” Hoops said.

“It’s smelly good!” Yoyo said, inhaling the fresh smell from the hotel’s royal lobby. To them, it was the smell of success, of a great opportunity awaiting them.

“I gotta have me another whiff!” Hoops squealed and inhaled deeper. “OH, MAN!”

“Oh, call the doctor!” Yoyo said. “It could not smell any better!”

“Times like these, I get down on my knees and thank God that I have a nose.” Hoops inhaled once more. “My nostrils have gone to heaven!”

Behind them was a posh looking couple, called the Robinsons.

“Isn’t this fine, dear?” said St. John Robinson.

“Oh, rather.” replied Charlotte Robinson.

Despite not being their real names, the Robinsons wouldn’t dare admit their ethnic Indian background and had always considered themselves pure British. The same could be said for their dearest friends, the Coopers.

“YOO-HOO! SURJITA!” Dennis Cooper yelled over to St. John, accompanied with his wife Vanessa. “Well, it looks like you and me are up for some stiff competition, don’t you say, old chap?” he nudged his friend with a crooked grin.

“Won’t this be grand?” Vanessa chuckled. “I can’t wait until this race starts tomorrow.”

“What race, darling?” her husband asked.

“The Gumball Rally, of course, dear. That’s why we travelled here to Japan in the first place.”

“I knew that.”

Michael’s smile soon faded when he saw a VERY familiar man walk in, and he wasn’t somebody that he intended to show up. In fact, he hadn’t even been invited. The man struggled with the sliding doors, which had unfortunately malfunctioned due to the overflow of guests swarming into the hotel. Wedged between the doors, he tried to pull himself out and succeeded, at the cost of having one of the sleeves on his jacket torn.

“Detective Lieutenant Frank Drebin.” Michael hadn’t crossed paths with him since after he was thrown out of the US. What brought him here, he could probably tell. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“Well, I knew I smelled something fishy all the way up here in Hokkaido, of all places.” It was strange he said that, for in the lobby stood a sushi bar with plenty of fish to eat. The chef kindly welcomed him to try a few samples. “No pun intended. I’m not letting you get away this time, not even after all the trouble you gave Roscoe.” A sudden rush of emotions ran through his mind. “God rest his soul. I tried to help the frail old man across the street…if only I had looked out for that manhole. The poor fellow was devoured by alligators within seconds. By the time rescue came, all we could recover was a hand and his dirty pair of boxer shorts. The guilt still haunts me sometimes. I still remember the horrible stench from his boxers. I can still hear his voice from the toilet bowls and urinals wherever I go.”

Michael recalled past memories with Roscoe in the Gumball Rallies, until Drebin waved his hand across his face.

“No time for flashbacks! I was tipped off by an old associate of yours, claiming that you were scheming another one of your wacky races!”

“And who might that have been?”

“Can’t remember to be frank. Shady fellow he was, or was he greasy…black…white….?” While Drebin was trying to think for himself, Michael was offering a gumball to him. “Not now! How could you think of candy at a time like this?”

“Not just any candy.” Michael grinned. “It’s an offer. I’ll let you take part in my race, and if you win, the future of the Gumbally Rally will be entirely left in your hands. I shall retire for good and we can put all of our past troubles behind us and let it blow. If I win, then you’ll have to ask your superiors in the US to prepare a special homecoming party for me, because I’ve been away for far too long. Surely a police lieutenant such as yourself is cunning enough to outrun one of the greatest Gumball champions in the world?”

Drebin didn’t know Roscoe would have done in a situation like this, but it was tempting. Michael was a man of his word and his offer seemed fair enough.

“Fine. We’ll play by your little game, Bannon.” Drebin took the gumball from his hand. “I'm sure that we can handle this gentlemanly, just like the responsible adults that we are. Isn't that right, Mr... Poopy Pants?”

…

That night held the biggest dinner banquet that Michael Bannon had ever seen. It was no doubt that this party was going to need a LOT of security, especially when friends and foes were bound to bump into one another.

“Gosh.” Mickey Mouse chuckled with Minnie. “Goofy and Donald over there are sure glad to see their old pal Sora again.”

Sora hoped that his friends would have the thrill of their life for the Gumball. They were already enjoying the great food at the Four Seasons. Sora was drooling over his plateful of hamburgers and he couldn’t wait to take his first bite. He reached out his hand, only to watch the plate lift off the table by itself.

“Hey, what gives?” he shouted.

Across the table, Xemnas had his hand raised with Sora’s plate floating in the air. And he wasn’t alone, for Xehanort stepped out to reveal himself. A flood of reaction gripped the table. Namine got behind Kairi, who had her Keyblade armed with Sora, Roxas and Riku. Donald Duck and Goofy jumped onto the table, ready to take them on.

“Now, now, there’s no need for any confrontations.” Xemnas smirked, settling the plate of hamburgers down. “I never expected to see you children here for this populous event.”

“Missed me, Sora?” said Xehanort. “Who suspected a dashing and noble hero such as yourself would have such an enormous appetite for unhealthy food?”

“You’re not taking any of us!” shouted Kairi.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Sora snapped.

“Just the same as you…Xehanort and I are here to participate in the Gumball Rally.” Xemnas showed them his gumball as proof of his invitation. “Why don’t we put our differences aside for once and share in something that we can both enjoy? What say you?”

“I don’t trust him.” Namine whispered. “We should be extra careful.”

“I know what you mean.” Kairi murmured.

On another table…

“What is this?!” Daffy Duck exclaimed amongst the table strictly reserved for the Looney Tunes characters. “Carrot soup, carrot juice, carrot purée, carrot milkshakes, carrot on the half shell, carrot tempura, carrot sushi and carrot ice cream?”

“What in the…? Now, I say what in the…?” Foghorn Leghorn was speechless and couldn’t believe what they were being served.

“Hey, you gotta have your vitamins before the start of the race tomorrow.” Bugs Bunny said, biting on his carrot. “Chow down, fellas. Don’t get any indigestions now.”

Daffy gave Bugs his antagonistic stare. He’d expected a far more filling meal, and a shame too. “You’re despicable.”

Elsewhere…

Cloe, Sasha, Yasmin and Jade were falling head over heels for the alluring Mitch Buchannon, showing off his biceps to all of the ladies magnetized by his tanned skin. However, this did not impress Lara Croft and Joanna Dark at all and the show-off simply bore them. Aya Brea and Ada Wong thought the whole act was embarrassing and simply shook their heads.

Elsewhere…

What joy for Rebecca Chambers it was that she could hear the angels singing in the heavens above for her. Not far away, there stood the last bottle of an icy cold Calpis drink. She ADORED them so much that she’d race through every convenient store in Japan just to find one. Reaching out her arm to sense the chills run through her skin, the feeling was cut off when Yuffie Kisaragi swiped the drink away and gulped it down in one go.

“Ah…refreshing. It just can’t get any better than this.” Yuffie sighed, looking back at a VERY cross Rebecca. “Hey, what’s your problem? You’ve never seen a girl drink before?”

“You owe me a Calpis right now!”

“Bite me, you dirty old hag.” Yuffie stuck her tongue out at her.

“Why you…!” Rebecca wanted to slap her so bad for such an insult, but she felt the hand of Billy Coen grab her shoulder, pulling her back. “Let me go!”

“Calm down.” Billy said.

“I won’t calm down, that girl took the last bottle of my favourite drink!”

Vincent Valentine appeared, after hearing all the commotion. “Yuffie, what’s going on?”

Yuffie wept over to Vincent and grabbed his shirt in fake tears. “Oh, Vinnie! You should have seen what that horrible skank was doing. She tried to steal my last bottle of Calpis. I asked her if I could just have a little sip of it, but she refused. She wanted it all to herself!” she continued sobbing, burying her face against him. “People are so cruel and selfish sometimes.”

“Horrible…skank?” Rebecca’s eyebrow twitched. She really wanted to strangle the ungrateful thief of a ninja so badly until her neck snapped. “I’ll show you who’s a horrible skank!”

Billy pulled her back again, hoping not to cause any unwanted attention.

“You wait until this race starts.” Rebecca warned her newly made adversary. “I’ll get a Calpis out of you no matter what it takes!”

Yuffie just mimicked her words with her lips and extended her middle finger at her. “I’d love to see you try. Bring it on, bitch.”

Elsewhere…

“Hiya, toonsters!” Buster Bunny waved at the camera. “Boy, are you in for a surprise. Babs and I have been invited to come take part in the Gumball Rally. And would you believe it? It’s in the very heart of Japan, the land of the rising sun!”

“That’s right. And right now, we have one of our most beloved contestants with us.” Babs said on her microphone. “Please say hello to Mother Goose.”

Mother Goose waved shyly at the camera. “Well, it’s awfully nice to be here.”

“So tell us, Mother Goose,” said Buster, “what’s your next story you’re going to tell us?”

“Oh, nothing for now. Bertram and I are just taking it easy to enjoy this rather festive occasion.” Mother Goose chuckled. “You know what they say: all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

“Interesting.” said Babs. “So tell us, concerning all of your highly acclaimed stories you’ve told to countless children throughout the globe, it honestly begs the question. Did you ever write these stories with any of your geese?”

“Um, I beg your pardon?”

“How many geese do you own?” asked Buster.

“Er…there’s only Bertram. So that’s one.”

Buster and Babs paid little attention to her answers, and kept bombarding her with questions regarding her and geese. After all, her name was Mother Goose.

“Is it true that you actually spend your nights sleeping with geese?” asked Buster. “Do you eat your meals with the geese alongside a pond?”

“Look, there’s really nothing involved between me and geese.” Mother Goose annoyingly frowned. “People just call me Mother Goose because I just so happen to ride on…a goose…I mean, a gander. But that’s all. There’s nothing more to that.”

“Okay, so really, we should be calling you Mother Gander!” Buster tried to hide his fit of laughs.

“Now cut that out!” Mother Goose scolded the bunnies. “There will be no more discussions about geese. So please, just move on to your next question.”

“All right. Enough with the geese then.” Babs cleared her throat. “So our next question we want to ask is: do you ever talk to DUCKS for personal counselling?”

“Right, this interview is over.” Mother Goose marched away.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Bertram the Gander suddenly appeared on the screen. “Hey, Mother Goose! Honk, honk! Where are you going? Wait for me! Honk!” He accidentally knocked Buster’s camera over with his tail, leaving a small crack on it.

Elsewhere…

“Say, aren’t you that actress in ‘My Sassy Girl’? I loved that film!” Max couldn’t believe that he and Sam were sitting right next to a famous star.

“I’m a vampire slayer.” Saya said sternly, sipping her glass of ice blood.

“Max LOVES Korean comedies.” Sam said, oblivious to the fact that Saya was telling the truth. “So I take it the sequel’s going to involve vampires? That’s a neat twist!”

Saya didn’t know what the freelance policemen were talking about. She was NOT Korean for starters. And the actress they mistaken her for happened to sitting on the opposite side of their table, bossing the living hell out of Gyeon-woo.

Elsewhere…

The Pink Panther strode past Charlie’s Angels with his glass of champagne. Natalie, Dylan and Alex offered a friendly wave at the cartoon character, who blew them all a gentle kiss. Unbeknownst to either of them, Inspector Clouseau was watching his every move a few tables away, with his giant binoculars.

“Be careful, Clouseau.” said Hercule Poirot. “You never know what kind of trouble that Pink Panther might be concocting.”

“I know that.” replied Clouseau. “I trust your driving skills, Cato. We must follow and pursue him at every moment. Do you understand, my little yellow friend?”

“Yes, Inspector.” said Kato, as he prepared to cut in half a melon with a well-aimed karate chop. “SAAA!!!”

Elsewhere…

Bowser Jr. opened his third can of Dr. Pepper.

“RAAAW!” Bowser pounded his fist on the table, crushing the can as flat as a pancake. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you keep drinking like this, you won’t be able to sleep all night. I won’t be the one carrying your lazy tail to the start of the Gumball! Ya got that?”

“Lighten up!” Bower Jr. said casually. “At least I’m not as bad as my other siblings.”

He was right. For on the neighboring table sat the vile, vulgar and troublesome Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa. Bowser was furious and his head began to boil. He certainly didn’t expect to see them here in Hokkaido.

“What the hell are you twerps doing here?” Bowser roared at them. “I thought I got rid of you years ago!”

“Well, look who’s talking, ex-king dad!” Roy Koopa smirked, sitting back in chair with his feet up on the table. “We were so happened to be invited, just like you. So if you got a problem, take it out with the guy in charge of this show.” He spat his chewing gum at Bowser’s eye.

“YEOW!”

The Koopalings went into a chorus of cackles.

“WHY YOOOUUU!” Bowser unleashed his fiery breath and sent the annoying creatures on their toes. “I’ll get you little rascals one day! You hear me?”

Elsewhere…

“Marge?”

“Yes, Homer?”

“Have you seen my beer?” Homer looked round his family’s table frantically for a can. “They keep disappearing!”

“Heads up, dad!” Bart pointed to a red tail that was sneakily carrying away another one of Homer’s precious packs of Duff beer.

Homer followed the tail and discovered Hellboy as the culprit. Hellboy was already drunk after having too many drinks with Abe Sapien. Their horrible singing was something Homer couldn’t tolerate.

“Excuse me, buddy?” Homer tapped Hellboy on the shoulder. “I believe that’s MY beer you’re drinking!”

“Hey, lighten up, pal.” Hellboy simply smiled at the funny looking bald man and offered him a can of beer. “Gumball’s headin’ this way tomorrow. Why not blow off some steam and have a drink, huh?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do.” Homer insisted.

Marge searched for her husband when she found him drunk, singing along with Hellboy.

“Gee.” Marge thought to herself. “And I thought Red Bull gave you wings, not make you sing bad.”

Elsewhere…

“Uh, hey babe. Uh, huh-huh-huh.” Butt-head approached Holli Would. “So I see like, you enjoy smoking cigarettes. I like smoking too.”

Butt-head picked up a used cigarette from the ashtray and inhaled it, choking his lungs out until his eyes shed tears. A stream of smoke emerged from his cigarette to form the entity Smoke, who simply laughed at his own prank.

“You’re too young be thinkin’ about girls, boy!” he grinned, taking Holli’s hand. “Let’s leave this kid alone, cupcake.”

“After you.” Holli smiled, walking away.

“Heh-heh-heh. You screwed up, Butt-head.” Beavis said, after having witnessed the whole scene. “I could have done it better. No chick’s ever gonna hang out with you. They’d rather be scoring with a puff of smoke.”

“Shut up, dill weed!” Butt-head smacked him on the face.

Elsewhere…

“Miss Clavel.” Madeline tugged on her habit.

“Whatever is the matter, Madeline?” she asked meekly.

“I can’t explain why I’m feeling this, but those children over there are giving me the creeps!”

Madeline and her friends were freaked out by a small group of white-haired children walking in two rows, led by none other than Mara Chaffee. But what really made Madeline scream was when her face met with Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

“Kiss me, sweet cheeks! HA-HA-HAAAA!”

Pennywise danced and somersaulted everywhere, juggling pins, terrorizing guests, smashing plates, breaking glasses and overall being an absolute nuisance. It was until he came across an odd looking clown in purple, with white makeup smeared on his face.

“Why, hello there. What’s your name?” Pennywise asked.

“I don’t have a REAL name.” The Joker replied, licking his lips. “Although-”

“You don’t have a name? Well, I’ll give you one! How about Mr. Green Spaghetti Head?”

The Joker grabbed Pennywise’s jaw, sticking a sharp blade into his mouth. “How about we put a little smile on that face, huh? Then we’ll see who’s the one clowning around.”

Elsewhere…

“(Speak of the devil.)” Ruri Hoshino couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Itsuki Kazama approach their table.

“Itsuki?” Yurika’s mouth dropped. “(Is that really you?)”

“(We thought you were dead.)” Akito said. He was just as astonished as his friends to see the female pilot alive and in perfectly good shape.

“(Hardly.)” Itsuki smiled and took her seat. “(When you got a huge fan base on the Internet, it’s hard for characters like me to disappear, even if those fans are die-hard nerds who don’t have anything else better to do but read perverted manga.)”

She could see the shocked faces on Akito and Yurika. Perhaps she’s said too much…it made her embarrassed as her face blushed.

“(Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.)”

“Baka.” Ruri said.

Elsewhere…

“WAAAA!!!!” Yucko the Clown honked his horn across the guests’ tables. “How ya doin’, ya little pricks?! I just flew in from L.A., and boy, am I glad that Michael Jackson’s dead!”

“Hey! Now that isn’t very nice of you to say!” Jojo Tickle tapped his shoulder.

Yucko turned round to the young girl and saw that she wasn’t the only one displeased with his distasteful remark. Bozo and Koko were there, arms crossed with no smiles on their faces at all. It was a fact that clowns loved jokes, but every clown knew the lines that had to be drawn. And one thing for sure was that they NEVER joked around about death.

“That isn’t funny at all!” A disgusted Bozo scolded Yucko, ignoring the awful smell from his filthy clothes. “Have some respect, why don’t you?”

“Aw, screw you, retards!” Yucko honked his horn at their faces and did a silly dance. “Why should I listen you clowny jerk-offs? You’re yesterday’s garbage. Nobody watches your shows anymore. So why not go back to cry with your little mommies and crap some more in your shitty baby diapers?”

Yucko danced away, leaving the clowns crossed as ever.

“That clown ought to be taught some hard lessons.” Koko mumbled.

With the dinner party under full swing, Michael Bannon found it was time to climb onto the stage, switch on his microphone and express his warmest welcoming to his folks.

“Ahem…may I have your attention please?” he announced, as all fell silent. “More than thirty years ago, people have been selected…selected for the necessary skills: the determination to succeed. For the next nine days, there will be no glory, no headlines, but just a few magic hours…in a race that has no rules, no limits and no boundaries. It is a race where only the strong and fittest shall survive. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…THE GUMBALL RALLY HAS BEGUN ONCE AGAIN!”

His crowd cheered in pure ecstasy and Michael opened his arms to accept the praises he received. It was a moment of pure bliss. Even at a rather challenging age, he was still enthusiastic to put his foot on the gas and continue the road mayhem once again.

“All right, thanks a lot, Mr. Bannon. Great speech there. How’s everyone doing tonight?” Sergeant Mahoney asked the audience. “I hoped you’re revved up for tomorrow’s race. But before we close things up for tonight, let’s give it up for my pal here, D.J. Jones!”

Larvell Jones hopped onto the stage and started making a vast array of sound effects with his mouth. Laughs and applauds came from the audience. Soon enough, Stephanie and Sportacus joined in with their dance routine singing ‘Bing Bang’, whilst Grampy started break dancing without snapping a single bone. Although a couple minutes into the performances, the obnoxious lounge singer Tony Clifton rudely stepped in, with the obese and talentless Don Vito tagging along.

“I’VE GOTTA BE FREEEE!” Tony Clifton’s voice screeched on the microphone, making the audience cringe from his horrid musical vocals. “I’VE GOTTA BE ME!”

“YO, EVERYBODY READY!” Don Vito joined in, chugging down his bottle of beer. “GET READY TO ROCK! YO, YO, YOOOO!”

Some of the audience were blocking their ears, whilst others were booing them off stage. Soon enough, the unlikeable duo were splattered head to toe by thrown tomatoes and were forced to leave the messy stage, shoving against each other.

Michael and Jane Banks couldn’t have found it any more hysterical, and they started laughing their heads off. Mary Poppins tried to keep them under control, since they were on a table with other guests. In fact, these guests were Mary’s old friends: Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and the Little Einsteins.

“Boy, it’s sure good to see you again, Mary Poppins.” Leo said excitedly. “We’ve missed you a lot, and you still look as practically perfect as you ever were!”

“Thank you, Leo, and it’s very lovely to see you too.” Mary Poppins politely shook his hand. “I pray that your friends have been keeping it up with their artistic and musical educations.”

“Certainly, Mary Poppins.” said June, practicing her ballet dancing around the table. “And I’m sure we’ll learn a lot more on this breathtaking adventure across Japan. We’re all looking forward to it.”

“Well, that’s swell to hear!” Roger Rabbit said. “Herman and I can’t wait to see what kind of Transformers or Joes we’ll be getting. Hoo-hoo! Let’s hope it’s not a Cobrrrra!”

“Let’s hope it’s not a baby carriage.” mumbled Baby Herman.

Jane saw that something was troubling Mary Poppins. Her eyes were glued towards the shut entrance of the dining hall. It was if she sensed something malevolent drawing this way.

“Whatever’s the matter, Mary Poppins?” she begged to ask.

“Michael, Jane, stay alert. I fear that danger is getting closer.”

Indeed, her intuitions came true when the Toon Patrol burst open the doors and barged through every guest in their way to reach their reserved table.

“All right, gang way, people! Out of the way! Toon Patrol comin’ through!” Smart Ass said, leading the way. “Clear the way for the Judge!”

Roger Rabbit dreaded he wasn’t referring to THAT Judge. But much to his fear that made his fur stand up, Judge Doom marched into the hall with his black attire and a cane wrapped in his hand. He gazed upon the shocked faces amongst many of the cartoon characters that knew and feared him greatly. No doubt that he had been invited to the Gumball, like so many of the other villainous guests.

As he strode along, a familiar scent ran up his nostrils and Doom had to stop to inhale it deeper. He had smelt it from somewhere before…more like from someone. It was the same sweet perfume that only one person ever wore.

He spun round and glared at his long time adversary, calling out: “Poppins!”

Mary Poppins left her seat to offer Doom her formal greetings. “Well, Mr. Doom. It appears that our paths have crossed once again. How has the world been treating you since the last time we encountered one other?”

“Terrible, and always has been.” Doom hissed disgustingly. “I’ve had enough of you and that Detective Valiant foiling my plans over and over again.” His mad face then changed into a demonic grin, which made Roger Rabbit swallow a lump down his throat. “But not this time, oh no. Because now that you and I are locked in this deadly competition of speed and agility, I’m proud to announce that I shall be the one who will have the last laugh on you this time. I’ve raced across every road, every freeway in America, wreaking so much havoc wherever I go that even the law has turned their cowardly tail to stop me. You’ll need a desperate miracle if you’re ever thinking about passing the finish line ahead of me.”

“You’ve come awfully prepared, I can see.” Mary answered in her calm voice. “But quite the contrary on what you so claim, only time will determine on who gets the upper hand on this wild Cannonball Run-esque competition. You have my word on that.”

“Fair words.” Doom nodded his head. “But mark my words: be very afraid.”

Mary was not intimidated, nor was she afraid of the personal challenge against a common rival.

The friction between them ended unexpectedly when Blaster and Soundwave went up onto the stage to give an important announcement.

“Attention, everybody!” Blaster said. “We are proud to present the list of your selected racers for the Gumball Rally, something I’m sure you’ve all been dyin’ to see. Remember people, nothing has been fixed. What you see here is what you get out of pure chance.”

“Initiate projector screens.” Soundwave ordered, and soon enough, everything was revealed.

…

Autobots

LAND

1\. Optimus Prime: Freightliner FL86 Cab-over-Engine Triple-axle Semi Trailer Truck. (Mary Poppins, Michael Banks, Jane Banks).

2\. Prima: Cybertronian Truck. (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse).

3\. Prime Nova: Cybertronian Semi-truck. (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck).

4\. Sentinel Prime: Cybertronian Truck. (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley).

5\. Hot Rod: Cybertronian Pontiac Firebird/Cybertronian Winnebago Camper. (Sora, Kairi, Riku).

6\. Ultra Magnus: Freightliner COE Car Carrier. (Satoshi, Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari, Takeshi, Pikachu, Purin)

7\. Elita One: Cybertronian Car. (Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel Daisy, Angel Salvia, Jama-P).

8\. Bluestreak: Nissan 280ZX Turbo. (Rocky, Bullwinkle).

9\. Hound: Mitsubishi J59. (Duke Nukem).

10\. Ironhide: Nissan C20 Vanette. (Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo).

11\. Jazz: Porsche 935 Turbo. (The Blues Brothers).

12\. Mirage: Ligier JS11 F-1 Racing Car. (Adrian Mole).

13\. Prowl: Nissan 280ZX Police Car. (Carey Mahoney, Larvell Jones).

14\. Ratchet: Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance. (Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey, Alex Karev, George O’Malley, Izzie Stevens).

15\. Sideswipe: Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Lara Croft, Joanna Dark).

16\. Sunstreaker: Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Aya Brea, Ada Wong).

17\. Trailbreaker: Toyota Hi-Lux. (Agent K, Agent J).

18\. Wheeljack: Lancia Stratos Turbo. (Calvin, Hobbes).

19\. Grapple: Mitsubishi Fuso Crane Truck. (Hellboy, Abe Sapien, Johann Kraus, Liz Sherman, Roger).

20\. Hauler: Mitsubishi Fuso Crane Truck. (The Terminator).

21\. Hoist: Toyota Hilux Tow Truck. (Conker, Berry, Mr. Nutz).

22\. Skids: Honda City Turbo. (The Simpsons).

23\. Smokescreen: Datsun 280ZX Turbo. (Kenan Rockmore, Kel Kimble).

24\. Tracks: Corvette Stingray. (Nana Osaki, Nana Komatsu).

25\. Inferno: Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Truck. (Sam Jones, Elvis Cridlington).

26\. Red Alert: Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach. (Kurumi, Saki, Karinka).

27\. Kup: Cybertronian Pickup Truck. (Ennis del Mar, Jack Twist).

28\. Blurr: Cybertronian Car. (Sonic, Tails).

29\. Punch/Counterpunch: Pontiac Fiero. (Rorschach, Nite Owl II, Silk Spectre II).

30\. Arcee: Cybertronian Car. (The Inner Senshi).

31\. Chromia: Cybertronian Van. (The Sailor Starlights).

32\. Firestar: Cybertronian Pickup. (Tuxedo Kamen).

33\. Moonracer: Cybertronian Car. (The Outer Senshi).

34\. Greenlight: Cybertronian Car. (Sailor Chibi Moon).

35: Lancer: Cybertronian Car. (Sailor ChibiChibi).

36\. Brawn: Toyota Land Cruiser. (Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot).

37\. Bumblebee: Volkswagen Beetle. (Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear).

38\. Cliffjumper: Porsche 924 Turbo. (Daughters of the Moon).

39\. Gears: 4x4 Pickup. (Rachel Green, Monica Geller, Chandler Bing, Ross Geller).

40\. Huffer: Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab. (Wolverine, Jubilee, Gambit, Rogue, Beast).

41\. Windcharger: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. (Otaru Mamiya, Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Mitsurugi Hanagata).

42\. Beachcomber: Dune Buggy. (Mitch Buchannon).

43\. Warpath: General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV Tank. (Scoutmaster Lumpus, The Jelly Trio).

44\. Wheelie: Cybertronian Car. (Junior, Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry).

45\. Bumper: Mazda Familia 1500XG. (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Animal).

46\. Hubcap: Porsche 924. (Elmo, Grover, Telly Monster).

47\. Outback: Toyota Land Cruiser. (Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Splodge, Flap, Marcia Marsupial Mouse, Mr. Walter Wombat).

48\. Pipes: Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab. (Nicky, Rod).

49\. Swerve: 4x4 Pickup. (Frasier Crane, Niles Crane).

50\. Tailgate: Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am. (The Saber Dolls).

51\. Grimlock: Cybertronian Tank. (T-REX).

52\. Slag: Cybertronian Tank. (Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty).

53\. Sludge: Cybertronian Tank. (Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Cera, Ali).

54\. Snarl: Cybertronian Tank. (Turok).

55\. Metroplex: Giant Touring Bus. (Wataru Minakami, Aria, Chikage, Haruka, Hinako, Kaho, Karen, Mamoru, Marie, Rinrin, Sakuya, Shirayuki, Yotsuba, Mamimi Yamagami, Michael).

56\. Scamper: Cybertronian Car. (Saya).

57\. Slammer: Tank. (Blade).

58\. Six-Gun: Desert Patrol Vehicle (DPV). (Buffy Anne Summers).

59\. Perceptor: BTR-90 ApC Missile Launcher Truck. (Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck, Duey Duck, Louie Duck, Webbie Vanderquack).

60\. Wreck-Gar: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Grampy).

61\. Nancy: Cybertronic Scooter. (Barbie).

62\. Powerdasher Car: Cybertronian Car. (Alex Rider).

63\. Powerdasher Drill: Cybertronian Drill Tank. (Clyde Crashcup, Leonardo).

64\. Dion: Cybertronian Truck. (Mac, Frankie Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco).

65\. Flame: Cybertronian Fire Tank. (Ickis, Oblina, Krumm).

66\. Scrounge: Cybertronian Unicycle. (Bozo the Clown).

67\. Impactor: Cybertronian Drill Tank. (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker).

68\. Hot Spot: Blue Fire Engine. (Donald Duck, Goofy).

69\. Streetwise: Police Modified Nissan 300ZX. (Sam, Max).

70\. Groove: Honda Goldwing GL1200 Police Motorcycle. (Cybil Bennett).

71\. First Aid: Toyota Town Ace/Lite Ace Ambulance. (Dr. Nikolas Van Helsing, Dr. Mark Greene, Dr. Doug Ross, Dr. Susan Lewis, Dr. John Carter, Dr. Peter Benton, Nurse Carol Hathaway).

72\. Lightspeed: Cybertronian Car. (Ace Ventura, Spike).

73\. Nosecone: Drill Tank. (The Hardy Boys).

74\. Afterburner: Cybertronian Combat Bike. (RoboCop).

75\. Blaster: Scion xB. (Mario, Luigi).

76\. Eject: Rocket-powered Skateboard. (Twister Rodriguez).

77\. Ramhorn: ATV. (Hercules).

78\. Rewind: BMX Bicycle. (Pee-wee Herman).

79\. Steeljaw: Dirtbike. (Xena).

80\. Grand Slam: Cybertronic Tank. (Max, Virgil, Norman).

81\. Overdrive: Ferrari 512 BB. (Raphael, Surf Sister).

82\. Camshaft: Mazda RX-7. (Mikura Suzuki, Kenichi Kurokawa, Tomohisa Harada).

83\. Downshift: Toyota Supra. (Sawa, Monaka Noguchi).

84\. Roadbuster: Armored 4WD Vehicle. (Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, Fiolina Germi, Trevor Spacey, Nadia Cassel).

85\. Fastlane: Cybertronic Dragster. (Vash the Stampede).

86\. Sizzle: Race Car. (Christopher Moltisanti, Tommy Vercetti).

87\. Fizzle: Dune Buggy. (Freakazoid).

88\. Guzzle: ROF Challenger 1 Tank. (John Rambo).

89\. Grotusque: Harley Davidson Electraglide. (Little Dracula).

90\. Repugnus: Farm Tractor/Combine Harvester. (Foghorn Leghorn, Orson Pig, Wade Duck).

91\. Chase: Ferrari Testarossa. (Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Meiling Li, Syaoran Li, Toya Kinomoto).

92\. Freeway: Chevrolet Corvette. (Kristin Amanda Thomas, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mary Anne Spier).

93\. Rollbar: Jeep CJ-7. (Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt).

94\. Searchlight: Ford RS200. (Chief Inspector Lee, Detective James Carter).

95\. Wide Load: Caterpillar 797B Dump Truck. (Hard Hat Harry).

96\. Backstreet: Porsche 962-Based Le Mans Car. (He-Man).

97\. Override: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (She-Ra).

98\. Twin Twist: Drill Tank. (Ludwig von Drake, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad).

99\. Fortress Maximus: Giant Cybertronian Bus. (Kitano, Oneesan, Shogo Kawada, Kazuo Kiriyama, Shiroiwa Junior High School 9th Grade Class B).

100\. Cerebros: M1045 Humvee. (Gunnery Sergeant Hartman).

101\. Gasket: Base Defense Vehicle. (Cloud Strike, Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi).

102\. Grommet: Base Defense Vehicle. (Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas).

103\. Chromedome: Cybertronian Sports Coupe. (Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers).

104\. Hardhead: Cybertronian Artillery Tank. (Captain Mainwaring, Sergeant Wilson, Lance Corporal Jones, Private Walker, Private Pike, Private Frazer, Private Godfrey).

105\. Siren: Mazda RX-7 Fire Chief Car. (The Incredibles).

106\. Hosehead: Futuristic Fire Truck. (Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus).

107\. Nightbeat: Porsche 959 Turbo. (Maria, Oscar the Grouch, Honker).

108\. Crosshairs: Cybertronian ATV. (Artemis Fowl, Domovoi Butler).

109\. Pointblank: Cybertronic Sports Car. (Sportacus, Stephanie).

110\. Sureshot: Cybertronic Dune Buggy. (Space Marine).

111\. Quickmix: Cement Mixer. (Bob the Builder).

112\. Scoop: Front End Loader. (Mr. Magoo, McBarker).

113\. Landfill: Dump Truck. (Dirty Dawg, Ratso).

114\. Getaway: Mazda RX-7 FC3S. (Tulio, Miguel).

115\. Joyride: Dune Buggy. (Indiana Jones).

116\. Slapdash: F-1 Racer. (Fritz the Cat).

117\. Groundbreaker: Cybertronic Racing Car. (Yae).

118\. Landmine: Cybertronic Exploration Vehicle. (Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana, Robby Stewart, Jackson Stewart).

119\. Longtooth: Amphibious Transport Car. (Dick Tracy, The Kid, Tess Trueheart).

120\. Pincher: Scooper. (Jesse Custer, Tulip O’Hare, Cassidy).

121\. Catilla: Snowcat. (The Madagascar Penguins).

122\. Chainclaw: Motorhome. (Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders).

123\. Vroom: Cybertronic Dragster/Cybertronic Motorcycle with Side-car. (Double Dragon).

124\. Flak: Artillery Multiple Missile Tank. (Cable).

125\. Sidetrack: Roland Anti-aircraft Missile Launcher Tank. (Magog).

126\. Big Shot: Denel G-6 Tank. (Solid Snake, Lieutenant Jordan O’Neil).

127\. Mudslinger: Monster Pickup Truck. (Max Goof, Pete Junior).

128\. Tote: Red Minivan. (Michelle Cheung, Maggie Mui, Anita King).

129\. Powertrain: Semi-trailer Truck Cab. (Yomiko Readman, Nancy Makuhari).

130\. Highjump: Land Rover Defender Off-road Truck. (Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson).

131\. Roadhandler: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Sports Car. (Arsene Lupin III, Daisuke Jigen).

132\. Swindler: DeLorean DMC-12 Sports Car. (Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri).

133\. Tailspin: Porsche 962 Racecar. (Sasami Kawai, Pretty Sammy, Misao Amano, Pixy Misa, Ryo-Ohki, Rumiya).

134\. Free Wheeler: Lamborghini Diablo. (Henrietta, Triela, Hose, Hilshire).

135\. Stakeout: Ford Taurus Police Car. (Inspector Gadget).

136\. Red Hot: Fire Truck. (Dennis Mitchell, George Everett Wilson).

137\. Fixit: Ambulance. (Dr. Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Wakko, Yakko, Dot).

138\. Big Hauler: Monster Semi Cab. (Green Lantern).

139\. Slow Poke: Monster Old-Style Tow Truck. (Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four).

140\. Heavy Tread: Tractor-pull Funny Car. (Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn).

141\. Hydraulic: Monster Ford Bronco. (Shrek, Donkey).

142\. Big Daddy: 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air. (Nightwing).

143\. Hubs: Willys Coupe Hot Rod. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

144\. Trip-Up: Ford Mustang Hot Rod. (Major Glory, Valhallan, The Infraggable Krunk).

145\. Greaser: Ford ‘Deuce Coupe’ Hot Rod. (Battletoads).

146\. Crumble: Crane Truck. (Jessie Aarons, Leslie Burke)

147\. Neutro: Bulldozer. (Curious George, The Man with the Yellow Hat).

148\. Takedown: Cement Mixer. (Dad, Mom).

149\. Groundpounder: Payloader. (Cow, Supercow, Chicken).

150\. Countdown: Lunar Rover. (Dizzy).

151\. Ironworks: Semi Truck Cab. (Gazpacho, Pincho, Kumba, Mochilo).

152\. Erector: Semi Cab Crane Trailer. (Artie the Strongest Man In The World, T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Gus).

153\. Heave & Barrage: Lunar Vehicle with Radar Trailer. (Marty McFly, Doc Brown).

154\. Missile Master & Moonrock: Missile Transport Trailer. (Washu Hakubi, Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi Kuramitsu).

155\. Roadburner & Wheelblaze: Fire Engine Trailer. (Sunny Bridges, Kam Chin, Kim Chin, Lil’D, Tamika Jones, Philly Phil, Eddie Lawrence, Madison Papadopoulus).

156\. Oiler & Slide: Tank Trailer Truck. (Keitaro Urashima, Naru Narusegawa, Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Sarah McDougal, Tama-chan).

157\. Retro & Surge: Crane Truck. (Lemmings).

158\. Pipeline & Gusher: Construction Truck. (Dewey Finn, Summer Hathaway, Zack Mooneyham, Freddy Jones, Katie, Lawrence, Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Frankie, Leonard, Eleni, Michelle).

159\. Overflow & Full-Barrel: Tractor Trailer Rig. (Rusty, Big Guy, Dr. Erika Slate).

160\. Jackpot: Ferrari Testarossa. (Roger Smith, R. Dorothy Wayneright, Norman Burg).

161\. Kick-Off: Off-road Vehicle. (ALF).

162\. Mainframe: Cybertronian RV. (Carrie Bradshaw, Samantha Jones, Charlotte York, Miranda Hobbes).

163\. Push-Button: Half-track. (Lobo).

164\. Road Rocket: Cybertronian Tank. (Tanya Adams).

165\. Rad: Cybertronian Motorcycle. (Trinity).

166\. Lionizer: VW Manx Buggy. (Ling Xiaoyu, Panda).

167\. Rollout: Bulldozer/Excavator. (Team Captain Rikochet, Buena Girl, Backabulb The Flea).

168\. Glitch: Scud Missile Launcher. (Cammy White, Baby Bonnie Hood).

169\. Top-Heavy: Patriot Missile Launcher. (Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl).

170\. Circuit: Off-road Buggy. (Barney Bear).

171\. Basher: Gepard Anti Aircraft Tank. (Iron).

172\. Tyrannitron: XV-99 Perpetrator. (Charlie Bucket, Willy Wonka, Oompa-Loopmas).

173\. Vanguard: Cybertronic Battle Tank. (Johnny Bravo).

174\. Thunder Clash: Cybertronian Tractor Trailer. (The Goonies, Sloth).

175\. Boss: Batmobile Car. (Batman, Robin, Batgirl).

176\. Flash: Lamborghini Diablo Sports Car. (The Flash).

177\. Hurricane: ‘Le Mans’ GT Racer. (Tom Slick).

178\. Scorch: Cybertronian Compact SUV. (The Stupids).

179\. Getsuei: EF 65 Blue Train Engine. (Rockman, Roll).

180\. Kaen: DE10 Diesel Locomotive. (Ryo Sakazaki, King, Yuri Sakazaki).

181\. Seizan: Type 485-1000 Limited Express Locomotive. (Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui).

182\. Shouki: Type 0 Shinkansen Bullet Train. (Rockman X, Zero).

183\. Suiken: Tokai-type 153 Express Locomotive. (Eiji Shinjo, Kayin Amoh, Ellis, Sofia).

184\. Yukikaze: Tohoku Joetsu Bullet Train Engine. (Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li).

185\. Noise: AAVP7A1 Tank. (Race Bannon, Jessie Bannon, Jonny Quest, Hadji, Bandit).

186\. Dial: BX-21 Vindicator Tank. (The Fantastic Four).

187\. Saur: Transportpanzer 1 Fuchs APC Car. (The Challengers of the Unknown).

188\. Lione: Dune Racer. (Karate Kat).

189\. Shuffler: Armored Truck. (Ghostbusters).

190\. Toraizer: Stretch Limousine. (Arthur Bach, Hobson).

191\. Artfire: Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Engine. (Hoops, Yoyo).

192\. Ricochet: 1976 Porsche 935 Turbo Sports Car. (Bridget Jones).

193\. Ginrai: Tractor Trailer. (Access).

194\. Godbomber: Armored Trailer. (Captain America).

195\. Lightfoot: Mazda RX-7 FC3S Sports Car. (Austin Powers, Kate Green).

196\. Ranger: Dune Buggy. (Henry Sugar).

197\. Road King: F-1 Racer. (Billy Elliott).

198\. Shuta Go: Mazda RX-7 Police Car. (Tracy).

199\. Cab: Fire Engine. (Tony the Tiger, Chester Cheetah).

200\. Minerva: Porsche 959 Ambulance. (Amy Rose).

201\. Lander: Cybertronian ATV. (Nick Fury, Sergeant Rock).

202\. Grand Maximus: Giant Cybertronian Bus. (Ranma Saotome, Genma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Soun Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai).

203\. Hardspark: ROF Challenger 1 Main Battle Tank. (Major Payne).

204\. Hotspark: Funny Car. (Athena Asamiya).

205\. Wildspark: Baja Off-road Buggy. (Cybersix).

206\. Blacker: Racing Buggy. (Alice Nonomura).

207\. Laster: Lamborghini Countach. (Aeon Flux).

208\. Braver: Ferrari F40. (Sydney Bristow).

209\. Dash: Sports Car. (Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick).

210\. Tacker: Military Halftrack. (Gil Grissom, Mugs Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sofia Curtis).

211\. Tackle: Truck. (Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle).

212\. Speeder: Corvette Indy Concept Car. (Wayne Campbell, Garth Algar).

213\. Sonic: Porsche 928S Sports Car. (Death, Dream).

214\. Road Fire: Cybertronic Tank. (Captain Commando, Jennety, Sho, Hoover).

215\. Drillbuster: Cybertronic Drill Tank. (Pif, Hercule).

216\. Shotbomber: Cybertronic Twin Missile-launcher Tank. (Space Ghost, Zorak, Moltar, Brak).

217\. Spinner: Cybertronic Police Car. (Judge Dredd).

218\. Crush-Bull: Bulldozer. (Lao Fu Zi, Big Sweet Potato, Mr. Chin).

219\. Digger: Excavator Truck. (Lilo, Stitch).

220\. Gran Arm: Payloader. (Glenn Quagmire).

221\. Iron Lift: Crane Truck. (Asterix, Obelix, Dogmatix).

222\. Mixing: Cement Mixer. (Trix Rabbit).

223\. Treader: Dump Truck. (Tom, Jerry).

224\. Circuit: F-1 Racer. (Wally).

225\. Discharge: Fire Engine. (Betty Suarez, Cletus Klump, Sherman Klump).

226\. Glide: Police Motorcycle. (Janet Marshall).

227\. Neo-Wheel: Lamborghini Diablo. (The Pink Panther).

228\. Road Police: Acura NSX Police Car. (Captain Thaddeus Harris, Lieutenant Proctor).

229\. Sireen: Ambulance. (Chiyo Mihama, Yomi Mizuhara, Osaka Kasuga, Tomo Takino, Sakaki, Kagura, Yukari Tanizaki, Nyamo Kurosawa, Mr. Tadakichi).

230\. Atlan: TGV-A Bullet Train. (Freddie, Scottie, Daffers).

231\. Converter: EF66 Blue Train. (Dora, Boots).

232\. Desire: Hokkaido Bullet Train. (Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein, Princess Clara, Xandir Wifflebottom, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spanky Ham).

233\. Raise: Asagiri Special Express Bullet Train. (Omi, Dojo Kanojo Cho, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey).

234\. San D-Go: D51 Steam Locomotive. (Skimbleshanks).

235\. Windy: Yamagata Tsubasa Bullet Train. (Takato Matsuki, Ruki Makino, Jenrya Li, Shiuchon Li, Juri Katou, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Leomon).

236\. Fire Chief: Mitsubishi Fuso Great Fire Engine. (Chaotix).

237\. Streetstar: Nissan 300ZX Turbo Police Car. (Sammo Law).

238\. Sparkride: Honda Goldwing GL1200 Police Motorcycle. (Yoko Kishibojin)

239\. Safety: Toyota Van Ambulance. (Dr. Matthews, Nurse Kitty, Surgeon Sally, Dr. Atticus, Clare, Arthur).

240\. Spin Road: Modified Lamborghini Diablo. (Mr. Toad).

241\. Mach Road: Batmobile. (Batfink, Karate).

242\. Checker Road: ‘Le Mans’ Style Racer. (Brüno).

243\. Fire Road: Cybertronian Compact SUV. (Gabby, Baby Huey).

244\. Borebit: Drill Vehicle. (Dexter, Dee Dee).

245\. Corkscrew: Drill Vehicle. (Wallace, Gromit).

246\. The Keeper: Phantom Corsair. (Lieutenant Frank Drebin).

247\. Telus and Rotorbolt: Garbage Truck. (Split Kid, Elliott Mess, Terri Cloth, Patty Putty, Clogged Duane).

248\. Wheezel: Armored Truck. (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids).

249\. Chameleon: Cybertronic Hover Car. (The Jetsons).

250\. Flattop: 1933 Willys Coupe. (Betty Boop).

251\. Fusion: Cybertronian Tank. (Asgard, Ignatius, Oups).

252\. Horsepower: Nissan 300zx. (The Holograms, Synergy).

253\. The Man of Iron: Aston Martin Vanquish. (James Bond, Kim Possible).

254\. Nightstalker: Honda 400 Bike. (John Constantine).

255\. The Overlord: Rolls Royce Phantom. (The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy).

256\. The Student: Kick Scooter. (Matilda Wormwood).

257\. Tomaandi: Chevrolet Corvette SS. (The Coopers).

258\. Traachon: Lotus Type 11. (The Robinsons).

259\. Maccadam: Alfa BAT 7. (Michael Bannon).

260\. Grand: M1045 Humvee. (Lyra Belacqua, Will Parry, Iorek Byrnison, Pantalaimon, Kirjava).

261\. Gran: M7 Priest. (The Knights of the Round Table).

262\. Onomus: Base Defense Vehicle. (Borat Sagdiyev).

263\. Koka: Base Defense Vehicle. (Ali G)

264\. Black Heat: Ford Probe Sports Car. (Geum-ja Lee, Jenny).

265\. Deadhour: Chevrolet Corvette Indy Sports Car. (Go Mifune).

266\. Gingham: Mitsubishi Eclipse Sports Car. (Fukumen Racer).

267\. Road Hugger: Ferrari. (Ash Williams).

268\. Gunrunner: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Sports Car. (Erik).

269\. Deadwheeler: Lamborghini Countach. (Agent Mulder, Agent Scully).

270\. Glasspit: Monster Truck. (Ren, Stimpy, Harry).

271\. Alan: TGV Atlantique High Speed Train. (Miss Clavel, Genevieve, Madeline, Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Anne, Juliette, Monique Lulu, Sylvie, Ellie).

272\. D-Go: D51 Steam Locomotive. (The Fat Controller, Mr. Conductor).

273\. Joe: Super Hitachi Bullet Train Engine. (Mr. Chan, The Chan Clan).

274\. Leaf: Series 100 Bullet Train Locomotive. (Taichi Yagami, Agumon, Sora Takenouchi, Piyomon, Yamato Ishida, Gabumon, Takeru Takaishi, Patamon, Hikari Yagami, Tailmon).

275\. Night: EF66 Blue Train. (The Smurfs).

276\. Spark: Tokaido Bullet Train Locomotive. (Anita, Donovan, Lei-Lei, Shao Lin-Lin).

277\. Growl: FMC XR311 Combat Support Vehicle. (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine).

278\. Bombshock: Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank. (Maximus Decimus Meridius).

279\. Dropshot: Armored Truck. (Cubix, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong).

280\. Sledge & Hammer: Dump Truck. (Ham, Grimmy, Attila).

281\. Grit & Knockout: Steam Shovel Truck. (Gumbys).

282\. Direct-Hit & Power Punch: Anti-aircraft Truck. (Sub-Zero).

283\. Stonecruncher & Excavator: Crane Truck. (Scorpion).

284\. Meltdown & Half-Track: Missile Trailer. (Seraphim d’Ange).

285\. Road Ranger: Cabover-style Semi Truck. (The Crow).

286\. Small Foot: Pickup Truck. (Gumby, Pokey, Prickle, Goo).

287\. Treds: General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV Tank. (General Tani).

288\. Carerra: Porsche 924 Turbo. (Edward Cullen, Bella Swan).

289\. Sedan: Mazda Familia 1500XG. (Ms. Bunny Swan).

290\. Volks: Volkswagen Beetle. (Gordon Robinson, Olivia Robinson, Linda, Cookie Monster).

291\. Autoceptor: Lotus Espirit. (Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman, Salem Saberhagen).

292\. Cheesecake Robot: Volkswagen Concept Bug. (Strawberry Shortcake).

293\. Chuffer: Road Grader. (Bubsy).

294\. Clamp Down: Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Inspector Clouseau, Kato, Hercule Poirot).

295\. Nightstick (Artfire): 1957 Chevy. (The Fonz, Cherry).

296\. Nightstick (Ricochet): Corvette C4. (Shuichi Shindou, Eiri Yuki).

297\. Dark Hot Rod: Cybertronian Pontiac Firebird. (Roxas, Namine)

298\. Deceptor: Pontiac GTO. (Kasumi, Lei Fang, Tina Armstrong).

299\. Deep Cover: Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Spawn).

300\. Flame: Lamborghini Countach. (Charlie’s Angels).

301\. Gripper: Baja Buggy. (Aida).

302\. Sedan (Robocar): Mazda Familia 1500XG. (The Berenstain Bears).

303\. Flip Sides: Chevy Camaro. (Psylocke).

304\. Hopper: Checker Taxicab. (Latka Gravas).

305\. Huxx: Chopper Motorcycle. (Ghost Rider).

306\. Hyperdrive: Cybertronic Semi-truck and Trailer. (Son Goku, Vegeta).

307\. MTMTE Junkion: Cybertronic Bike. (Modo).

308\. Kaltor: Subaru B11S Concept Car. (Senbei Norimaki, Arale Norimaki, Gatchan Norimaki).

309\. Karmen: Ice Cream Van. (Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura).

310\. The New Narrator: News Van. (Buster Buny, Babs Bunny).

311\. Knok: Sturmtiger. (Team America).

312\. Overhaul: School Bus. (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Matthew Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Wanda Li).

313\. Paradron Medic: Cybertronian Ambulance Van. (Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld).

314\. Paradron Communicator: Cybertronian Van. (Regina, Dante, Yoko Suzuki).

315\. Pepsi Convoy: Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer. (Pepsiman, Skulduggery Pleasant, Stephanie Edgely).

316\. Pick-Up: Pickup Truck. (Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin).

317\. Power Cycle: ‘Big Wheel’ Tricycle. (Bobby Generic).

318\. Pre-Transformer: Cybertronian Streetcar. (The Beverly Hillbillies).

319\. Radio AM Robot: Double-decker Bus. (The Addams Family).

320\. Rescue Force Buggy: Baja-style Racing Buggy. (Cheese, Goo Goo Ga Ga).

321\. Rescue Force Drill: Drill Tank. (The Rescue Rangers).

322\. Rescue Force Tank: KMW Gepard Anti-aircraft Tank. (Barbibul).

323\. Road Rage: Corvette Stingray. (Luke Duke, Bo Duke).

324\. Rocky: Monster Truck. (Sana Kurata, Akito Hayama).

325\. Salt-Man Z: Cybertronic Twin-Drill Tank. (Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai).

326\. Skater: Mining Backhoe Truck. (Spanky, Alfalfa).

327\. Clipper: Rock Cutter. (Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine).

328\. Stampede: Pickup Truck. (Eliza Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry).

329\. Switch and Flint: Auto Rickshaw. (Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble).

330\. Tigertrack: Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Ivy).

331\. Toaster: BMW Isetta. (Mr. Bean).

332\. U-Haul Robot: Cybertronian Semi-truck. (Babar).

333\. Vibes: Mercedes-Benz M-Class. (Terrance and Phillip).

334\. Clutch: Cybertronian Scooter. (Sid, Scrat).

335\. Crosscut: Honda City Turbo. (Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook).

336\. Piano Transformer: Ford Delivery Van. (The Get Along Gang).

337\. Ancient Robot: Cybertronian Car. (Link, Princess Zelda, Sheik).

338\. Brooding Robot: Cybertronian Car. (Terra Branford, Locke Cole, Edgar Roni Figaro, Celes Chere).

339\. Library Droid: Cybertronian Van. (The Happy Video Game Nerd).

340\. Roller: Cybertronian Tank. (Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman).

341\. Clipper: Mitsubishi Eclipse Sports Car. (Felicia, Ingrid, Nakoruru, Mamahaha).

342\. J’Muk: Steamroller. (Petunia, Lumpy).

343\. Fire: Fire Engine. (Gennai, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon).

344\. Holi: Ford Taurus Police Car. (Junsa, Gardie, Windie).

345\. Pipo: Ambulance. (Joi-san, Lucky, Happinas).

346\. Leadfoot: Lola T93 Indy Car. (JoJo Tickle).

347\. Electro: Ford Pickup Truck Hot Rod. (Gyeon-woo, The Girl).

348\. Volt: Ford Coupe Hot Rod. (Earthworm Jim, Princess What’s-Her-Name).

349\. Road Rocket: Yamaha GTS1000 Motorcycle. (Zorro).

350\. Rapido: Cybertronian Sports Car. (Toby Danger, “Dash” O’ Pepper, Sandra Danger, Jules the Cat, Dr. Vernon Danger).

351\. Skram: Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. (The Shadow).

352\. Turbofire: Pickup Truck. (Mike Wazowski, Sulley Sullivan).

353\. Windbreaker: Chevrolet Camaro Z28. (The Fuccons).

354\. Aquafend: Dune Buggy. (Emperor Kuzco).

355\. Deluge: LeMans-style Race Car. (Taz Tasmanian Devil).

356\. Jetstorm: Peugeot 405 T16 Rally Car. (The Catillac Cats).

357\. Speedstream: F-1 Racer. (Nancy Drew).

358\. Ironfist: AM General M998 Humvee. (Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Kiddy Kong).

359\. Pyro: Carmichael Cobra Airport Crash Truck. (Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina).

360\. Blowout: Porsche 959 Sports Car. (Dingbat and the Creeps).

361\. Double Clutch: Lola T94 Indy Car. (Nacho Libre).

362\. Firecracker: Lamborghini Diablo Sports Car. (Yotsuba Koiwai, Fuka Ayase).

363\. Gearhead: Ford Thunderbird Stock Car. (Derice Bannock, Sanka Coffie, Yul Brenner, Junior Bevil).

364\. High Beam: Concept Car. (Mr. Bumpy, Squishington, Miss Molly Coddle).

365\. Motormouth: Ford F150 Flareside Pickup Truck. (PB&J Otter).

366\. Greasepit: Ford Thunderbird Stock Car. (Amigo).

367\. Blaze: Off-road Baja Buggy. (Princess Kitana).

368\. Drench: LeMans-style Race Car. (Cranky Kong).

369\. Gobots: Peugeot 405 T16 Rally Car. (Heathcliff, Sonja).

370\. Sureshot: Kenworth Truck. (Caleb, Jonah Hex, Jono Hex).

371\. Light Speed: McLaren F1. (Frionel, Maria, Guy, Leonhart).

372\. Meanstreak: Dragster Funny Car. (The Crypt Keeper).

373\. Belzone: Heavy Armored Hummer. (Doc Holliday, The Stranger).

374\. Pothole: Heavy Armored Hummer. (Lo Wang).

375\. Backbeat: Hover-crane. (Captain Caveman, The Teen Angels).

376\. Bluster: Camper. (Jason Carrillo, Kyle Meeks, Nelson Glassman).

377\. Crunch: Forklift. (Gomer Pyle).

378\. Cy-Kill: Cybertronian Motorcyle. (Seo Jang Geum).

379\. Decimus: Rolls Royce Phantom. (The Hair Bear Bunch).

380\. Download: Missile Truck. (Bounca, Vox).

381\. Drift: Race Car. (The Numa Numa Guy).

382\. Galactica: Public Transport Bus. (The Brady Bunch).

383\. Geosensus: Volkswagen Manx Buggy. (Funky Kong).

384\. Gizmo: Cybertronic Dune Buggy. (Atreyu).

385\. Glasnost: T-Bird Stock Car. (Bill Preston, Ted Logan).

386\. Nova Prime: Cybertronian Tractor Trailer. (Samurai Jack).

387\. Piston: Cybertronian Car. (The Cattanooga Cats).

388\. Zeta Prime: Cybertronian Semi-truck. (Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie).

389\. Emirate Xeon: Bike with Sidecar. (The Tick, Arthur).

390\. Spike Witwicky & Daniel Witwicky: Acura NSX. (Koko the Clown)

391\. Arcana: Fiat Toppolino Gasser. (Snagglepuss).

392\. Boomer: Shelby Cobra. (Sammy Keyes).

393\. Duros: Ford Box Van. (Megan, Nick, Mango, Zeus, TZ).

394\. Firebolt: Ford Explorer. (Cloe, Sasha, Jade, Yasmin).

395\. Flintlock: Lincoln 1959 Continental Mark IV Convertible. (Etrigan the Demon).

396\. Galen: Chrysler Atlantic Concept Car. (Jackie Chan, Jade Chan).

397\. Gort: Chrysler 300 Concept Car. (Jago, B. Orchid).

398\. Haywire: Plymouth Arrow Funny Car. (Rincewind the Wizard, Twoflower).

399\. Hi-Q: Toyota 1990s MR2. (Sergeant Bilko).

400\. Holepunch: Dodge Avenger. (Gally).

401\. Hotwire: Dodge Caravan. (Ed, Edd, Eddy).

402\. Lube: Triumph TR-3. (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake).

403\. Lug: BMW Z3. (Makoto Konno, Haru Yoshioka).

404\. Muzzle: Porsche 956-C. (Anzu Mazaki).

405\. Pinpointer: Ferrari Mondial. (Max Payne).

406\. Quig: Land Rover. (Aria Montgomery, Spencer Jill Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields).

407\. Recoil: Mitsubishi HSR Concept Car. (Chun Hyang, Seong Mi-na).

408\. Rev: Rolls Royce Silver Shadow. (Yukino Miyazawa, Soichiro Arima).

409\. Ricochet: Volkswagen Microbus. (Titaniva Mu Koshigaya, Ellyse Aldomordish, Mei Lin Jones, Mikhail Diagilev, Nichol Hawking).

410\. Silencer: Cadillac Cadzilla Custom Car. (Jack Slater, Danny Madigan, Whiskers).

411\. Spoilsport: Ford GT-40. (Doraemon, Nobita Nobi).

412\. Stylor: Ford Probe. (The Banana Splits, Mark Cohen).

413\. Tracer: Sunbeam Alpine Tiger. (I.M. Weasel).

414\. Overload: Car Carrier Trailer. (Ralph Kramden, Alice Kramden).

415\. Missile Bull: Military Truck Cab. (William “B.J.” Blazkowicz).

416\. Freighter Pilot: Cybertronian Cargo Transport Truck. (Kilroy the Mouse).

417\. Junkyard: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Chester A. Bum).

418\. Ashtray: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (The Blackbird).

419\. Greasestain: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Persephone Hadley, Callum McGregor)

420\. HAZMAT: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Honey).

421\. Re-Cycle: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Nezha).

422\. Rubbish: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (JuJu).

423\. Scrapheap: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Shotaro Kaneda).

424\. Trashbin: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (Mutt and Jeff).

425\. Wasteoid Gamma: Cybertronic Motorcycle. (The Nostalgia Chick).

426\. Hood Transformer and Pole Vault Transformer: Cybertronic Motorcycle with Sidecar. (Larry, Steve).

427\. Second-in-command Junkion and Jimmy Junkion: Cybertronic Motorcycle with Sidecar. (The Zoonatiks).

428\. Apex Bomber: Armored Trailer. (Super Soldier, Dark Claw).

429\. Alchemist Prime: Cybertronian Truck. (MC Skat Kat).

430\. Beast Prime: Cybertronian Truck. (Devilman Lady).

431\. Minicon Prime: Cybertronian Truck. (Korosuke).

AIR  


1\. Alpha Trion: Cybertronian Jet. (Little Einsteins).

2\. Cosmos: Flying Saucer. (E.T.).

3\. Powerglide: A-10 Thunderbolt. (Pingu, Jay Sherman, Franklin Sherman).

4\. Swoop: Cybertronian Bomber. (Earl Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Baby Sinclair).

5\. Jetfire: VF-1S Super Valkyrie. (Tetsuwan Atom, Uran).

6\. Sky Lynx: Space Shuttle. (Kei Kusanagi, Mizuho Kazami, Koishi Herikawa, Ichigo Morino, Kaede Misumi, Kyosuke Magumo, Matagu Shido).

7\. Powerdasher Jet: Cybertronian Jet. (The Power Rangers).

8\. Devcon: Cybertronian Spacecraft. (Strider Hiryu).

9\. The Last Autobot: Cybertronian Spacecraft. (Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Mari Illustrious Makinami).

10\. Rack’n’Ruin: Cybertronian Twin Jets. (The Lee Brothers).

11\. Silverbolt: Concorde SST Jet Liner. (The Suzaku Seven).

12\. Skydive: F-16 Falcon Fighter Jet. (Captain Underpants).

13\. Fireflight: F-4 Phantom II. (Cosmic Spacehead).

14\. Slingshot: AV-8B Sea Harrier. (Jeannie, Spyro the Dragon).

15\. Air Raid: F-15 Eagle. (Lieutenant Maverick Mitchell).

16\. Blades: Bell UH-1V Iroquis. (Winnie-the-Pooh, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, Piglet, Owl, Rabbit, Eeyore, Gopher).

17\. Scattershot: Cybertronian Space Cruiser. (Akito Tenkawa, Yurika Misamaru, Ruri Hoshino).

18\. Strafe: Cybertronic Rocket Plane. (Sousuke Sagara, Kaname Chidori, Captain Tessa Testarossa).

19\. Raindance: Cybertronian Hover Plane. (C-3PO, R2-D2).

20\. Whirl: Bell AH-1 Cobra. (Timon, Pumbaa).

21\. Cloudraker: Cybertronic Jet Fighter. (Mirai Ozora, Moldiver).

22\. Doublecross: Blimp. (The Powerpuff Girls).

23\. Dogfight: Grumman X-29 Fighter Jet. (Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Iago).

24\. Topspin: Cybertronian Open-Cockpit Aircraft. (Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Ayuhara, Roberto Miura, Momo Karuizawa).

25\. Brainstorm: Cybertronic Fighter Craft. (Mana Kirishima).

26\. Highbrow: Cybertronian Helicopter. (Itsuki Kazama).

27\. Cloudburst: Interplanetary Star Cruiser. (ToeJam, Earl)

28\. Sky High: Cybertronic Helicopter. (Negative Man, Elasti-Girl, Robotman).

29\. Doubleheader: Cybertronic Twin-cockpit Jet. (Hinata Wakaba, Sakura Kasugano).

30\. Sunrunner: E-2C Hawkeye AEW Plane. (Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker).

31\. Blaze Master: Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter. (Kim Kaphwan, Choi Bounge, Chang Koehan).

32\. Tread Bolt: Stealth B-2 Bomber. (The Planeteers).

33\. Sky High: Concorde Super Sonic Transport Jet. (Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown).

34\. Eagle Eye: Boeing-McDonnell-Douglas F/A-18C Hornet Fighter Jet. (Captain Haddock, Milou, Dupont, Dupond).

35\. Groundshaker: Stealth Fighter Jet. (David, Teddy, Gigolo Joe).

36\. Hot House: A-10 Thunderbolt Ground-strike Plane. (Casper the Friendly Ghost, Felix the Cat).

37\. Phaser & Blast Master: Space Shuttle. (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman).

38\. Sights: Zephyr T-90. (Chicken Boo).

39\. Powerflash: F-4 Phantom. (Mr. Skullhead, Rita, Runt).

40\. Skyfall: Cybertronic Jet Fighter. (Raggedy Andy, Raggedy Ann)

41\. Sprocket: Cybertronic Aircraft. (Steel).

42\. Over-Run: Cybertronic Helicopter. (Howard the Duck).

43\. Rumbler: Cybertronic Aircraft. (Iron Man, War Machine).

44\. Windmill: High Impact Counterstrike Helicopter. (Phileas Fogg, Passepartout).

45\. Rotorstorm: AH-1 Cobra. (Beetlejuice, Lydia Deetz).

46\. Graphy: Glider. (Nausicaä).

47\. Metalhawk: Cybertronian Jet. (J.J. Evans).

48\. Phoenix: Cybertronian Jet. (Blackadder, Baldrick).

49\. Star Saber: Cybertronic Spacecraft. (WALL-E, EVE).

50\. Wing: Jet Fighter. (Jin-Soo Kwon, Sun-Hwa Kwon).

51\. Mach: Space Shuttle. (Count von Count, Toaster, Lampy. Kirby, Blanky, Radio).

52\. Galaxy Shuttle: Space Shuttle. (Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, Edward, Ein).

53\. Victory Leo: Cybertronian Jet. (The Silver Surfer).

54\. Sonic Bomber: Cybertronian Jet. (Mr. Mistoffelees).

55\. Sky Garry: Cybertronian Spacecraft. (The Jet Force Gemini).

56\. Chain Gun: AH-64 Apache. (Pepe Le Pew, Fifi Le Fume).

57\. Falcon: F-16 Falcon. (Horatio Lyle, Tess Lyle, Tate).

58\. Flanker: Sukhoi Su-27 ’Flanker’. (Charlie Bone).

59\. Missile Run: Rockwell B-1B Lancer Bomber. (Darrin Stephens, Samantha Stephens).

60\. Raker: Space Shuttle. (Akira Yuki, Pai Chan, Sarah Bryant, Jacky Bryant).

61\. Supersonic: Concorde Super Sonic Transport Passenger Jet. (Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Hiro Sohma).

62\. Fly-Up: UH-1V Iroquois Helicopter. (Ariel Flyer, Richmond “Rocky” Canyon).

63\. Boltax: Cybertronic Giant Spaceship. (Tenchi Masaki, Ryo-Ohki, Sasami Jurai, Ayeka Jurai, Ryoko).

64\. Warmonger: Aurora. (Quatre Raberba Winner).

65\. Nightflight: Grumman F-14D Tomcat. (Tweety, Sniffles, Speedy Gonzalez).

66\. Starcloud: Dassault Rafale. (Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, D.W. Read).

67\. Whisper: Advanced Tactical Concept Fighter Jet. (Chi, Plum, Kotoko).

68\. Windrim: A-10 Thunderbolt II. (Porco Rosso).

69\. Overair: Grumman F-14D Tomcat. (Phig).

70\. Tracer: Apache Assault Helicopter. (Spider-Man, Spider-Girl).

71\. Fireshot & Vanquish: SR-71 Blackbird. (Major Motoko Kusanagi, Samus Aran).

72\. Path Finder: Flying Saucer. (Marvin the Paranoid Android, Ford Prefect, Zaphod Beeblebrox).

73\. Autobot Traitor: Supermarine S6B. (Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel Bagge).

74\. Big Bang: Giant Cybertronic Spaceship. (NiGHTS, Claris Sinclair, Elliot Edwards).

75\. Big Red: Giant Cybertronian Jet. (Bobobobs).

76\. Pulsar and Tempest: Hot Air Balloon. (Hello Kitty, Badtz-Maru, My Melody, Cinnamoroll, Pom Pom Purin).

77\. Rescue Force Jet: Grumman F-14 Tomcat. (Wonder Woman).

78\. Salt-Man X: Cybertronian Open-Cockpit Aircraft. (Bucky O’Hare, Willy DuWitt, Blinky, Jenny, Deadeye Duck).

79\. Shooting Star: Sanger Space Plane. (Little Twin Stars).

80\. Primus: Planet. (Richie Rich, Little Lulu, Little Audrey, Mrs. Doubtfire).

81\. Skyfall: A-10 Bomber Plane. (Mother Goose, Bertram the Gander).

82\. Breakaway: F-22 Raptor. (Auron, Vivi Orunitia).

83\. Arblus: Lithonian Spaceship. (Superboy).

84\. Kranix: Lithonian Spaceship. (Supergirl).

85\. The Autobot High Council: Cybertronian Arc. (Syaoran, Princess Sakura).

86\. Aero Raid: F-117 Nighthawk. (T-Bone, Razor).

87\. Jetfire: F-22 Raptor. (The Ninja). [1]

88\. Strafe: Sukhoi SU-47 Berkut Super Fighter. (Joe Musashi, Ryu Hayabusa).

89\. Deftwing: Hawker Siddeley AV-8 Harrier Fighter Jet. (Shadow).

90\. Geronimo: RAF SE-5a. (Bert, Ernie).

91\. Vector Prime: Ancient Cybertronian Starship. (Superman).

92\. Solus Prime: Cybertronian Jet. (The Powerpuff Girls Z).

SEA  


1\. Alpha Prime: Coast Guard Cutter. (Captain Jack Sparrow, Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine Marley).

2\. Guardian Prime: Cruise Liner. (Yuna, Rikku, Paine).

3\. Emirate Xaaron: Speed Boat. (Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, Mokona).

4\. Beta: Catamaran. (Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi).

5\. Seaspray: Hovercraft. (The Lost Vikings).

6\. Paddles: Nautilus Submarine. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen).

7\. Splashdown: Cybertronic Hovercraft. (Ahiru, Princess Tutu, Fakir).

8\. Waverider: Cybertronic Submarine. (Sharky, Georges).

9\. Seawatch: Hydrofoil. (The Skipper, Gilligan).

10\. Power Run & Strikedown: Hovercraft. (Teddy Ruxpin, Grubby, Newton Gimmick).

11\. Autobot Technician: Outboard Motorboat. (David Brent, Michael Scott).

12\. Kirk: Motor Yacht. (John McClane).

13\. Loafer: Cigarette Boat. (Larry Wilson, Richard Parker, Bernie Lomax).

14\. Rodney: Sail Boat. (Scuppers the Sailor Dog).

15\. Aquastar: Wind Surfer/Surfboard. (Greendog).

16\. Bullet: Jet Ski. (Pippi Longstocking).

17\. Zetca: Swamp Boat. (The Angry Beavers).

18\. Diver: Cybertronic Submarine. (Cap’n Crunch).

19\. Waver: Sea Skimmer. (Armand Goldman, Albert Goldman, Agador).

20\. Spanner: Cybertronic Cruise Liner. (Chise, Mizuki).

21\. Nautilus: Mini Submarine. (Yuko Asou).

22\. Navigator: Salvage Submarine. (Hulk, She-Hulk).

23\. Playback: Drag Boat. (Nina Williams).

24\. Subsea: Mini Sub. (Exploration Series). (Rena Brand).

25\. Grandus: Aircraft Carrier. (The Mighty Ducks).

26\. Boater: Hydrofoil. (The Tramp, The Gamine).

27\. Abel: Canoe/Kayak. (Franklin Turtle, Bear).

28\. Alana: Gondola. (Legolas, Gimli).

29\. Jack: Ferry. (Rich Uncle Pennybags, Nanny, Eloise).

30\. Freedom Fighter: Tug Boat. (Popeye, Oliver Oyl, SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star).

31\. Powerful Robot: Cybertronian Ship. (Pfish and Chip).

32\. Manta Ray: Twin-pontoon Racing Boat. (Cammie Morgan).

33\. Fastback: Rigid Inflatable Boat. (Master Shifu, Po, The Furious Five).

34\. Scorpia: ‘Solar Sail’ Boat. (Hat, Roboggu).

35\. Maintenance Drone and Mechodrone: Speed Boat. (Flat Stanley).

MISC.  


1\. Omega Supreme: Tank and Rocket (The Chipmunks, The Chipettes).

2\. Guardian Robot: Tank and Rocket (Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Lieutenant Pug).

3\. Springer: Cybertronic Armored Rocket Car/Attack Helicopter. (The Mask).

4\. Broadside: F/A-18 Hornet Jet/Aircraft Carrier. (Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Varimathras).

5\. Sandstorm: ‘Sand Rail’ Dune Buggy/Sikorsky S-62 Amphibious Transport Helicopter. (Dominic Toretto).

6\. Quickswitch: Cybertronic Motorcycle/Cybertronic Drill Tank/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Speed Boat/Cybertronic Hovercraft. (“Mad” Max Rockatansky).

7\. Crossblades: Cybertronic Dragster/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Helicopter. (Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee).

8\. Skyhammer: Cybertronic Car/Cybertronic Land Speeder/Cybertronic Jet. (Karin Kokubu, Buurin, Prince Tonrariaano III).

9\. Sixknight: Cybertronic Motorcycle/Cybertronic Drill Tank/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Speed Boat/Cybertronic Hovercraft. (Karin Kanzuki).

10\. Greatshot : Armored Car/Armored Van/Ramming Tank/Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Speed Boat. (Stormy).

11\. Dai Atlas: Cybertronian Drill Tank/Cybertronian Jet. (Rainbow Brite).

12\. Gunrunner: Cybertronic Car/Hypsersonic Jet. (Ernest P. Worrell).

13\. Skywave: F4 Phantom Fighter Jet/Aircraft Carrier. (Cecil Harvey, Rosa Farrell, Rydia, Edward “Edge” Geraldine).

…

Decepticons

LAND  


1\. Megatron: M1A1 Abrams Tank. (Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol).

2\. Galvatron: Merkava Tank. (Xemnas).

3\. Scorponok: Giant Cybertronian Truck. (Pyron, Phobos).

4\. Fasttrack: Base Defense Vehicle. (The Noid).

5\. Lord Straxus: Cybertronian Hover Tank. (Pinky and the Brain).

6\. Bludgeon: Cybertronian Tank. (Smith).

7\. Soundwave: Scion xB. (Wario, Waluigi).

8\. Ravage: Jaguar XK. (Syndrome, The Mechanical Hound).

9\. Rumble: Honda Civic Si. (Roy Batty, Pris).

10\. Frenzy: Porsche 959. (Sylar).

11\. Overkill: Cybertronian Kart. (Slappy the Dummy).

12\. Slugfest: Cybertronian Roller Skates/Cybertronian Roller Blades. (Beryl the Peril).

13\. Beastbox: Cargo Truck. (Katrina Stonehart, Brattina Stonehart, Catgut).

14\. Reflector (Spectro, Spyglass, Viewfinder): M-37 Fast Attack Vehicle. (The Purple Tentacle).

15\. Trypticon: Giant Armored Bus. (The Really Rottens).

16\. Full-Tilt: Cybertronian Car. (Alien).

17\. Brunt: Cybertronian Tank. (Predator).

18\. Wipe-Out: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. (Kenny Larkin).

19\. Bonecrusher: Bulldozer. (Pete).

20\. Scavenger: Excavator. (Percival C. McLeach, Joanna).

21\. Scrapper: Payloader. (Dishonest John).

22\. Hook: Crane Truck. (The Blockheads).

23\. Long Haul: Dump Truck. (The Red Guy).

24\. Mixmaster: Cement Mixer. (I.R. Baboon).

25\. Motormaster: Kenworth K100 Aerodyne Sleeper Truck. (Dick Dastardly, Muttley).

26\. Drag Strip: Tyrell P34. (Macavity).

27\. Dead End: Porsche 928. (Peter Thorndyke, Havershaw).

28\. Breakdown: Lamborghini Countach. (Tony Clifton, Don Vito).

29\. Wildrider: Ferrari 308 GTB. (Smoke).

30\. Onslaught: Anti-aircraft Truck. (Bowser, Bowser Jr.).

31\. Brawl: Leopard 1 Main Battle Tank. (Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Major Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr).

32\. Swindle: FMC XR311 Combat Support Vehicle. (Texas Pete, Skeleton, Bulk).

33\. Razorclaw: Cybertronian Car. (The Candyman).

34\. Rampage: BMW K100 Bike. (Bill Sikes).

35\. Tantrum: Cybertronian School Bus. (The Seiryu Seven).

36\. Headstrong: 1959 Continental Mark IV Lincoln. (The Hamburglar).

37: Hun-Gurrr: Gepard SPAAG. (Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale).

38\. Blot: Drill Tank. (Bebop, Rocksteady).

39\. Sinnertwin: JF Trak 40. (Kane).

40\. Bombshell: Fiat Topolino Gasser. (Hannibal Lecter).

41\. Kickback: Modified Roadster. (The Creeper).

42\. Shrapnel: Rail Dragster. (The Djinn).

43\. Barrage: Fiat Topolino Gasser. (The Jigsaw Killer).

44\. Chop Shop: Slingshot Dragster. (The Leprechaun).

45\. Ransack: Modified Roadster. (Reverend Henry Kane).

46\. Pounce: Trike. (Ryuji Yamazaki).

47\. Cindersaur: Jet Monster Truck. (Beavis, Butt-head).

48\. Sparkstalker: Bug Eye Style Monster Truck. (Junior Healy, Trixie Young).

49\. Runamuck: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. (White Spy).

50\. Runabout: Lotus Turbo Espirit. (Black Spy).

51\. Crankcase: 4x4. (Sabretooth).

52\. Ruckus: Dune Buggy. (Pennywise).

53\. Weirdwolf: Ford F-Series Pickup Tractor Puller. (Yosemite Sam).

54\. Horri-Bull: S.W.A.T. Van. (The Koopalings).

55\. Quake: Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank. (Elmer Fudd).

56\. Iguanus: Cybertronic Recon Bike. (Dilandau Albatau).

57\. Skullgrin: Cybertronic Tank. (The Lich King).

58\. Stranglehold: Sprint Car. (Yucko the Clown).

59\. Carnivac: Chevrolet El Camino Tractor Puller. (Wolfgang Krauser).

60\. Snarler: Ford Model T Pickup Tractor Puller. (Mr. Big).

61\. Icepick: Cybertronic Snowmobile. (Bad Mr. Frosty).

62\. Bristleback: 4 Engine Tractor Puller. (Conroy Bumpus, Lee Harvey).

63\. Scowl: 5 Engine Tractor Puller. (Lock, Shock, Barrel).

64\. Slog: Chevrolet Blazer Monster Truck. (Roger Klotz, Willy White, Boomer Bledsoe, Ned Cauphee, Stinky).

65\. Blackjack: Ford Probe Sports Car. (Albert Wesker).

66\. Detour: Chevrolet Corvette Indy Sports Car. (Alex, George, Pete, Dim).

67\. Hyperdrive: Mitsubishi X2S Concept Car. (The Misfits).

68\. Road Hugger: Ferrari F40 Sports Car. (The Joker).

69\. Barricade: F-1 Racer. (Otto Meyer).

70\. Ground Hog: Dodge Shelby Charger. (Cruella de Vil).

71\. Motorhead: Chevrolet Corvette. (Mr. Wint, Mr. Kidd).

72\. Roller Force: Dune Buggy. (Murky Dismal, Lurky).

73\. Bombshock: Leopard 2 Main Battle Tank. (Cluny the Scourge).

74\. Dropshot: Armored Troop Transport Carrier. (The French).

75\. Growl: FMC XR311 Combat Support Vehicle. (Jack Krauser).

76\. Skystalker: Porsche 959 Sports Car. (The Cowardly Lion).

77\. Greasepit: Monster Truck. (The Delightful Children From Down The Lane).

78\. Direct-Hit & Power Punch: Anti-aircraft Truck. (Dr. Robotnik).

79\. Meltdown & Half-Track: Missile Trailer. (Professor Coldheart, Frostbite).

80\. Grit & Knockout: Steam Shovel Truck. (Leatherface, Granpda Sawyer, Drayton Sawyer, Edward Sawyer).

81\. Stonecruncher & Excavator: Crane Truck. (The Hooded Claw, The Bully Brothers).

82\. Sledge & Hammer: Dump Truck. (The Rat King).

83\. Cement-Head & Terror-Tread: Dump Truck. (Eyedol).

84\. Fire Beast: Ferrari 333 SP. (Shan Yu).

85\. Treadshot: LAV-25. (Big Boy Caprice, Flattop, Mumbles, Itchy, Numbers).

86\. Catgut: Jaguar XJR-10. (Al Capone, Agent Jones, Agent Brown).

87\. Gutcruncher: M113A3. (Napoleon, Squealer).

88\. Axer: Off-road Car. (Evil Kabukiman).

89\. Slicer: 4WD Assault Vehicle. (Count Olaf).

90\. Needler: M270 MLRS. (Dong Zhuo).

91\. Scorpulator: Ramshead A5. (Magneto).

92\. Fistfight: Sd.Kfz Armored Car. (Ganon).

93\. Double Punch: Quadracer. (The Headless Horseman).

94\. Stalker: Missile Tank. (Vega). [2]

95\. Giga: M1 Abrams Tank. (Rolento F. Schugerg).

96\. Browning: BMP-2D. (General Donald Morden).

97\. Drillhorn: Drill Tank. (Psy-Crow).

98\. Rhinobreast: Auger Excavator. (Dr. Evil, Mini-Me, The Angry Scientist).

99\. Jarugar: Baja-style Racing Buggy. (Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans).

100\. Jaguarbeast: Auto Union Type C. (Karai).

101\. Killbison: KMW Gepard Anti-aircraft Tank. (Liquid Snake).

102\. Bisonbreast: Tractor and Dump Trailer. (The Twins).

103\. Lionbreast: 917 Porsche. (Jareth the Goblin King).

104\. Tigerbreast: Rolls Royce Silver Shadow. (Don Michael Corleone, Agent Johnson, Agent Thompson, Agent Jackson).

105\. Doryu: Cybertronian Tank. (Golbez).

106\. Gairyu: Cybertronian Tank. (Exdeath).

107\. Goryu: Cybertronian Tank. (Sephiroth).

108\. Kakuryu: Cybertronian Tank. (Kefka Palazzo).

109\. Rairyu: Cybertronian Tank. (Ultimecia).

110\. Metrotitan: Giant Battle Bus. (Mara Chaffee, Robert, Julie, Dorothy, Isaac, Matt, Casey, Lily).

111\. Metroshot: Desert Patrol Vehicle (DPV). (Wadsworth).

112\. Metrodash: Cybertronian Car. (The Turks).

113\. Metrotank: Cybertronian Tank. (Rugal Bernstein).

114\. Metrobomb: Porsche 959 Sports Car. (Seifer Almasy, Fujin, Raijin).

115\. Great Cannon: Anti-aircraft Truck. (Hades, Pain, Panic).

116\. Leyland: XR311 Combat Support Vehicle. (The Meanos).

117\. Sandstorm: Leopard 1 Main Battle Tank. (Ferguson Darling).

118\. Crosscut: Saleen S281 Police Cruiser. (Rachael).

119\. Earthquake: Drill Vehicle. (Mary Barrows, Bobby Barrows).

120\. Jackhammer: Vector M12. (Mr. X, Shiva).

121\. Meathook: GP-40 Diesel Locomotive. (Count Warptwist, ZigZag, The Crooked Knights).

122\. Rotgut: Cargo Truck. (Ma Fratelli, Jake Fratelli, Francis Fratelli).

123\. Sawtooth: M370A1 Chaparral. (General Zod).

124\. Slayride: Snow Plow Truck. (Santa Claus).

125\. Smeltdown: Hover Car. (Iori Yagami, Vice, Mature).

126\. Warhead: Cybertronian Tank. (Galbatorix).

127\. Bug Bite: Volkswagen Beetle. (Robbie Rotten).

128\. Bonecrusher: Bulldozer. (Wolf). [3]

129\. Scavenger: Excavator Truck. (Frank Grimes).

130\. Scrapper: Front End Loader. (William Wharton).

131\. Gren: Crane Truck. (The Wet Bandits).

132\. Mixmaster: Cement Mixer. (Billy Kane).

133\. Long Haul: Dump Truck. (Dr. Horrible).

134\. Guzzle: Jet Monster Truck. (Venom).

135\. Javil: Bug Eye Style Monster Truck. (Carnage).

136\. Camaro: Pontiac Firebird Trans Am. (Ayane).

137\. Jipe: Toyota Land Cruiser. (The Sexadolls).

138\. Pick-Up: Pickup Truck. (Rocky, Mugsy).

139\. Decepticon Medic: Ambulance. (Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland).

140\. Early Decepticon Leader: Mack Titan Tank Truck/S-1 Duplex Steam Locomotive. (Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Agent Gray, Agent Skinner, Agent Pace).

141\. Freezon: Ford Mustang. (Lex Luthor).

142\. Galvatron II: Merkava Tank. (Xehanort).

143\. Gravedigger: Buffalo Armored Mine-protected Vehicle. (Count Dracula).

144\. Guardminder: Base Defense Vehicle. (Bullseye).

145\. Howlback: Jaguar XJ220. (Forte, Gospel).

146\. Hook, Line and Sinker: Stretch Limousine. (Geese Howard, Juni, Juli).

147\. Magnificus: BTR-80 ApC. (Sylvester the Cat, Wile E. Coyote).

148\. Maul: Cybertronian Tank. (Wyler).

149\. Naytron: Ford Mustang. (The Red Skull).

150\. Clio: Renault Clio. (Nick Nack, Lady Catherine de Bourgh).

151\. Turbo: Race Car. (Corvax The Terrible Sheik, Agent Marshall, Agent Smithy).

152\. Pounder: Land Speed Record Salt Flat Racer. (Carmen Sandiego).

153\. Ripsnorter: Corvette C4. (Dr. Claw).

154\. Salvo: Fiat Topolino Gasser. (Sadako Yamamura).

155\. Shothole: Modified Roadster. (The Tall Man).

156\. Transport Drone: Cybertronic Flat Bed Truck. (Leon, Ten Count, Zola, Atahua).

157\. Watchdog: Hover Car. (Deathborn).

158\. Zaptrap: Rail Dragster. (Imhotep).

159\. Guiltaur: Battle Freightliner COE Tractor Trailer. (Gill, Kolin).

160\. Auto-combatant: Cybertronian Car. (Sagat, Adon).

161\. Autoscout: Cybertronian Bike. (Mad Dog McCree).

162\. Heatwave: Missile Truck. (Mojo Jojo).

163\. Decepticon Guard: Cybertronian Tank. (Greaseball the Diesel).

164\. Hellhound: Dirt Bike. (CB the Red Caboose).

165\. Medicroid: Cybertronian Ambulance. (Tira).

166\. Cobrabreast: M1045 Humvee ‘Hummer’. (Klubba, Kudgel).

167\. Roughstuff: Military Truck Cab. (Kakihara).

168\. Jolt: Ford ‘Deuce-Coupe’ Hot Rod. (Bill The Butcher).

169\. Sizzle: Ford Panel Wagon Hot Rod. (Woo-jin Lee, Mr. Han).

170\. Road Pig: Harley-Davidson Electra Glide Touring Motorcycle. (Shadow the Hedgehog).

171\. Dirtbag: ‘Earth Mover’ Dump Truck. (The Kanker Sisters).

172\. Roadblock: Payloader. (First Spy, Second Spy).

173\. Bulletbike: Motorcycle with Sidecar. (Beastly, Shreeky).

174\. Mindset: Missile Launcher. (Vigo the Carpathian).

175\. Aquablast: Corvette Indy Race Car. (Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle).

176\. Drench: 1986 Chevrolet Corvette Indy Concept Car. (Shinnok).

177\. Hydradread: Sports Car. (The Babylon Rogues).

178\. Rage: Jaguar XJ220 Car. (Two-Face, Vincent Vega, Jules Winnfield).

179\. Calcar: Off-road Cabriolet Buggy. (Doomsday).

180\. Clench: Tanker Truck. (The Shadow King).

181\. Archforce: M-1A Tank. (Cervantes de Leon).

182\. Deluge: Indy Style Race Car. (Isaac Chroner).

183\. Jetstorm: Baja-style Dune Buggy. (Patrick Bateman).

184\. Nightracer: Sports Car. (Inque).

185\. Staxx: Tractor-Trailer Cab. (The Lobe).

186\. Backbite: Cybertronic Battle Tractor. (Tex Hex).

187\. Crasher: Formula Racer Concept Car. (The Disruptor).

188\. Darklight: Ford Bronco. (O-Ren Ishii, Gogo Yubari, Johnny Mo, Sofie Fatale).

189\. Enemy: Audi R8. (The Tarantula).

190\. The Fallen: Cybertronic Tank. (Lord Voldemort).

191\. Fasttrack: Cybertronian Car. (Karl Ruprecht Kroenen).

192\. Grindcore: Double Barreled Tank. (Judge Death).

193\. Turmoil: Cybertronic Tank. (Gozer, Moloth).

194\. Umbra: Hover Tank. (Skeletor, Catra).

195\. Centurion Droid: Cybertronian Tank. (The Violator).

196\. Marlboor Wheeljack: Lancia Stratos Turbo. (Nicole Wallace).

197\. Sunstreaker Clone: Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S. (Naraku).

198\. Aimless: Fiat Abarth. (Holli Would).

199\. Blowpipe: Lexus SC 400. (Mikayla).

200\. Brisko: Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe. (Evil Ash).

201\. Caliburst: Chevrolet Tahoe. (Jasper, Horace).

202\. Fracas: Aston Martin DB7. (Alec Trevelyan).

203\. Grax: March 707. (Sideshow Bob).

204\. Hairsplitter: Mercedes Benz CLK GTR. (Mayhem).

205\. Heater: Plymouth Prowler. (Desaad).

206\. Hi-Test: Toyota 1990s Supra. (NegaDuck).

207\. Kreb: Dodge Viper Convertible. (Wolf O’Donnell).

208\. Krunk: Jaguar D-Type. (Wotan).

209\. Lokos: Pontiac Grand Prix NASCAR. (Taria de Castillo).

210\. Monzo: Merkur XR4Ti. (Nevel Papperman).

211\. Nightstick: Bugatti EB110. (Baron Mordo).

212\. Patra: Renault R-25. (Circe).

213\. Singe: Cadillac 1959 Coupe. (“Stuntman” Mike McKay).

214\. Spasma: Cadillac Voyage Concept Car. (Envy).

215\. Sunbeam: Ford Taurus NASCAR. (Princess Azula).

216\. Throttle: Ford Taurus Wagon. (Mohawk, Daffy, George, Lenny).

217\. Tiptop: Auburn 851 Speedster. (Clock King).

218\. Vorath: Pontiac Trans Sport Mini Van. (Lord Deimos).

219\. Zarak: Mercedes Benz W196. (The Saint of Killers).

220\. Zigzag: Mustang Cobra II. (Loki).

221\. Head Guard: Chopper Motorcycle. (Deadpool).

222\. Mini-Constructicon: O&K/Terex RH400 Heavy Duty Excavator. (Calibos).

223\. Baby Dinoforce: Cybertronian Tank. (Mumm-Ra).

224\. Betabear: Three-wheeled Cybertronic Race Car. (Mileena). [4]

225\. Hapless Trooper: Cybertronian Car. (Fulgore).

226\. Landquake: Anti-aircraft Tank. (HUNK).

227\. Amalgamous Prime: Cybertronian Truck. (Mister Mxyzptlk, The Impossible Man).

AIR  


1\. Thunderwing: Cybertronic Shuttlecraft/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Starship. (Elphaba Thropp).

2\. Starscream: F-15 Eagle. (Musashi, Kojiro, Nyarth).

3\. Skywarp: F-15 Eagle. (Domino).

4\. Thundercracker: F-15 Eagle. (Kosaburo, Yamato).

5\. Sunstorm: F-15 Eagle. (Doronjo, Boyacky, Tonzra).

6\. Acid Storm: F-15 Eagle. (Akira Aino).

7\. Blue Rainmaker: F-15 Eagle. (Dino).

8\. Yellow Rainmaker: F-15 Eagle. (Mite)

9\. Dirge: Modified F-15 Eagle. (Frieza).

10\. Ramjet: Modified F-15 Eagle. (Cell).

11\. Thrust: Modified F-15 Eagle. (Kid Buu).

12\. Cyclonus: Cybertronian Fighter Craft. (Darth Sidious).

13\. Scourge: Cybertronic Flying Hovercraft. (Darth Vader).

14\. Laserbeak: Hang Glider. (Strider Hien).

15\. Buzzsaw: Sail Plane. (The Vulture).

16\. Ratbat: Cybertronian Spacefighter. (Trenton Kalamack).

17\. Squawktalk: Ultra Light Plane. (The Scavenger)

18\. Blast Off: International NASA Space Shuttle. (The Ginyu Force).

19\. Vortex: Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite Helicopter. (General Grievous).

20\. Divebomb: XB-70 Valkyrie. (Gauron).

21\. Cutthroat: P-38 Lightning. (El Supremo, Messina).

22\. Venom: Modified Glider. (Chucky, Tiffany).

23\. Wingspan: MiG-15. (Gargos).

24\. Flamefeather: Flying Wing. (The Grand High Witch).

25\. Windsweeper: Modified B-1B Lancer Bomber. (Vicious).

26\. Apeface: Cybertronic Jet. (Jadis The White Witch).

27\. Snapdragon: Cybertronian Jet. (The Emerald Witch).

28\. Mindwipe: Fokker DR 1. (Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin).

29\. Fangry: Corsair F4U. (The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch).

30\. Misfire: Cybertronian Space Jet. (Sinestro).

31\. Slugslinger: Cybertronian Twin-cockpit Space Fighter. (Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei).

32\. Triggerhappy: Cybertronic Fighter Craft. (Eclipso).

33\. Needlenose: F-16XL F-16 Fighting Falcon. (Sailor Galaxia).

34\. Spinister: AH-64 Apache. (Gargamel, Azrael).

35\. Dreadwind: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. (Sauron).

36\. Darkwing: Panavia Tornado GR1. (Morgoth Bauglir).

37\. Bomb-Burst: Cybertronic VTOL Jet. (Baron Bomburst, Baroness Bomburst).

38\. Bugly: Cybertronic Hoverjet. (Dr. Seth Brundle).

39\. Birdbrain: B-2 Bomber. (Xia Yu Lan, Xia Yu Fan).

40\. Wildfly: CH-47 Chinook. (Hexxus).

41\. Whisper: F-19 Stealth Fighter. (Dr. Doom).

42\. Nightflight: F-14D Tomcat. (The Mandarin).

43\. Storm Cloud: Dassault Rafale. (Cyborg Superman).

44\. Tailwind: A-10 Thunderbolt II. (Mongul).

45\. Tracer: AH-64 Apache. (Professor Moriarty).

46\. Skyhopper: Dassault Rafale. (Aku).

47\. Airwave: Grumman F-14D Tomcat. (Darth Maul).

48\. Fireshot & Vanquish: SR-71 Blackbird. (Darth Tyranus).

49\. Spaceshot & Blackout: B-1 Lancer. (Asajj Ventress).

50\. Banzai-Tron: Zeppelin. (The Rowdyruff Boys).

51\. Charger: Cybertronic Mini-Copter. (The Green Goblin).

52\. Krok: Cybertronian Spaceship. (Marvin the Martian).

53\. Take-Off: DC-10 Plane. (The Brood).

54\. Screech: TR-3A. (Sharma).

55\. Wingthing: Sanger Space Plane. (Brother Blood).

56\. Turbo Master: Cybertronian Dual-propelled Helicopter. (Apocalypse).

57\. Skyquake: SR-71 Blackbird. (Thanos).

58\. Falcon: Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk. (Darkseid).

59\. Skydive: Northrop YF-23 Black Widow II. (The Peculiar Purple Pie Man of Porcupine Peak).

60\. Snare: Grumman X-29. (Venger).

61\. Talon: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. (Slash).

62\. Mega: SR-71 Blackbird. (Maleficent).

63\. Deathsaurus: Ancient Cybertronian Starship. (Dr. Strangefate).

64\. Eaglebreast: Lear Jet. (HAL 9000).

65\. Leozack: Grumman F-14 Tomcat. (Shredder).

66\. Gaihawk: Mikoyan MiG-29 Fulcrum Jet. (The Demon).

67\. Hawkbreast: F-18 Hornet. (Flintheart Glomgold).

68\. Hellbat: Dassault Rafale. (The Blair Witch).

69\. Komoribreast: E-2C Hawkeye. (Snidely Whiplash).

70\. Deathcobra: Mil Mi-24 Hind Assault Helicopter. (Mystique).

71\. Yokuryu: Cybertronian Bomber. (Cloud of Darkness).

72\. Black Shadow: Cybertronic Shuttlecraft/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Starship. (Hexadecimal).

73\. Flare Jet: Grumman X-29. (Nagi, Ken-Ohki).

74\. Dark Jet: Northrop YF-23 Black Widow II. (Khan Noonien Singh).

75\. Moon Jet: McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. (Black Mask).

76\. Shadow Jet: Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk. (Mephisto).

77\. Scrash: SR-71 Blackbird. (Neron).

78\. Shuttle Gunner: International NASA Space Shuttle. (Blackheart).

79\. Target Hawk: Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite Helicopter. (Satanus, Blaze).

80\. Ferak: Hunter-Seeker Skyship. (Sharrakor).

81\. The Decepticon High Council: Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Destroyer. (Black Adam). [5]

82\. Macabre: Bat-winged Air Current Glider. (Raisin Cane).

83\. Tornado: V-22 Ospray. (Princess Morbucks).

84\. Trannis: ZX-300 Sky Shark. (Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg).

85\. Octus: Short Solent Mark III. (Donald Curtis).

86\. Legonis: Supermarine S6B. (Black-Eyed Pea, Creep-Pea).

87\. Seizer: Zeppelin. (Oddjob, Auric Goldfinger).

88\. Guttersnipe: Gee Bee. (Cyberman).

89\. Buster: F-16 Falcon. (Merlock).

90\. Hydra: Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet. (Grigori Rasputin, Bartok).

91\. Bad Boy: A-10 Thunderbolt II Assault Plane. (Cadel Piggot).

92\. Sizzle: Flying Wing. (The Grinch, Max).

93\. Gigant Bomb: ‘Flying Wing’ Stealth Bomber. (Shego).

94\. Backfire: Jet Pack. (The Angry Video Game Nerd).

95\. Claw: Helicopter Pack. (The Nostalgia Critic).

96\. Garboil: Cybertronic Glider. (The Twits).

97\. Skar: Sopwith Camel. (Vlad Vladikoff).

98\. Esmeral: Cybertronian Jet. (Mistress 9).

99\. Lyzack: Cybertronian Jet. (Lady Deathstrike).

100\. Megadeath: Bombing Aircraft. (Seth).

101\. Sweep: Cybertronian Flying Hovercraft. (Chad Vader).

102\. Switchblade: MH-53M Pave Low IV Helicopter. (Sergeant Oh Kyeong-pil, Private Jeong Woo-jin).

103\. Unicron: Planet. (Princess Devilotte, Dr. Stein, Jigoku Daishi).

104\. Air Warrior: F-15 Eagle. (Asami Yamazaki).

105\. Deceptitran: Flying Saucer. (Martian Ambassador, Martian Leader).

106\. Galaman: Cybertronian Jet. (The Eradicator).

107\. Novaroid: Cybertronian Spaceship. (Butters Stotch, Professor Chaos, Dougie, General Disarray).

108\. Logos Prime: Cybertronic Stealth Bomber. (Ultraman).

109\. Hell Buzzsaw: Intercon Cyberwing. (H.G. Cogswell).

110\. Topspin: Apache Assault Helicopter. (Strong Bad, The Cheat).

111\. Dark Nova: Cybertronian Spacecraft. (Dormammu).

112\. Flattop: F4 Phantom. (The Magician).

113\. Ransack: Chance Vought F4U Corsair. (Don Karnage).

114\. Powerdive: Boeing-McDonnell-Douglas AH-64 Apache. (Cyril Sneer, Cedric Sneer).

115\. Skyjack: Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk. (Mandark).

116\. Hooligan: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. (Unknown).

117\. Space Case: Sukhoi SU-47 Berkut. (Doc Terror, Hacker)

118\. Smokescreen: Fighter Jet. (The Time Trapper).

119\. Eagle Eye: EF-2000 Eurofighter Typhoon. (The Riddler).

120\. Afterburner: Lockheed F104G ‘Starfighter’ Jet. (Cupido).

121\. Terradive: Ling-Temco-Vought A-7E Corsair II. (Zim).

122\. Windrazor: F-16 Fighting Falcon. (The Kingpin).

123\. Jhiaxus: Cybertronic Fighter Jet. (Garland).

124\. Fearswoop: Lockheed-Martin YF-22. (Berg Katse).

125\. Gigatron: Cybertronian Jet. (Bizarro).

126\. Omega Sentinel: Cybertronian Rocket. (The Leader).

127\. Titanium-class Destruction Drone: Cybetronic Flying Saucer. (Neighbour on the Left, Neighbour on the Right). [6]

128\. Jet-helicopter Decepticon: Military Jet/Military Helicopter. (Quan Chi).

SEA  


1\. Shockwave: Steam-powered Warship. (The Smoggies, Ralph Robin).

2\. Rippersnapper: Drag Boat. (Madame Medusa).

3\. Snaptrap: PBR Mk II ‘Pibber’. (Hydia, Reeka, Draggle).

4\. Nautilator: Underwater Excavator. (Drosselmeyer).

5\. Overbite: Assault Speedboat. (Rue, Princess Kraehe).

6\. Seawing: Salvage Submarine. (Griffith).

7\. Skalor: Rigid Inflatable Boat. (Lavender Bertha, Cabbage Jack, Beau Weasel).

8\. Tentakil: Oil Tanker. (Ursula).

9\. Skullcruncher: Swamp Boat. (Marie L’Angelle, T.C., Jody).

10\. Squeezeplay: Drag Boat. (Anna Williams).

11\. Finback: Stingray-shaped Hovercraft. (Scott Irwin).

12\. Submarauder: Cybertronic Submarine. (Klaus Kerner, Dr. Hans Ubermann).

13\. Octopunch: Sea Pup Raft. (Dr. Octopus).

14\. Razor-Sharp: LCAC. (The T-1000).

15\. Gatoraider: Los Angeles Class Submarine. (Sheldon J. Plankton).

16\. Krunix: Sea Shadow. (The T-X).

17\. Fang: Cybertronic Cigarette Boat. (The Cookie Crisp Crook, Chip The Cookie Hound).

18\. Triton: Cybertronic Submarine. (Tin Whiskers).

19\. Giant Decepticon Soldier: Ice Breaker. (Jafar).

20\. Sharkticon: Cybertronic Submarine. (Ra’s al Ghul).

21\. Dark Guardian: Cybertronic Battleship. (Hugo A-Go-Go).

22\. Allicon: Cybertronian Submarine. (Talia al Ghul).

23\. Liege Maximo: Giant PT Boat. (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Captain LeChuck).

24\. Rook: Aist Hovercraft. (King K. Rool).

25\. Gnaw: Cybertronic Submarine. (Maxagaze, Mattymatte, Seskapil, Massmedia).

26\. Hardcase: Drag Boat. (Bluto).

27\. Pulse: Drag Boat. (Rasp).

28\. Stormbringer: Drag Boat. (Hammerhead).

29\. Life Spark: Cybertronian Speed Boat. (The Green Skull, Hyena).

30\. Sentinels: Cybertronian Speed Boat. (Dr. Doomsday).

MISC.  


1\. Battletrap: Ford F-150 Camper Truck and AH-64 Apache Helicopter. (Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees).

2\. Flywheels: Howitzer Tank and F-4 Phantom II Fighter Jet. (Michael Myers, Pinhead).

3\. Astrotrain: Space Shuttle/JNR Class D62 Steam Locomotive. (Tron Bonne, Kobun).

4\. Blitzwing: Soviet MiG-25/Mitsubishi Type-74 Assault Tank. (Shao Kahn).

5\. Octane: Tanker Truck/Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker. (Evil Bill, Evil Ted).

6\. Sixshot: Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Plane/Armored Car/Ramming Tank/Cybertronian Speed Boat. (Electra the Electric Train).

7\. Roadblock: Half-track Tank/Siege Tank/Cybertronian Spacecraft. (Ripper).

8\. Steamhammer: Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Tank. (Gouki).

9\. Violen Jiger: Cybertronian Roadster/Cybertronian Tank/Cybertronian Jet/Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian Helicopter/Cybertronian Hydroplane/Cybertronian Speed Boat/Cybertronian Ship. (The Dark One). [7]

10\. Overcharge: MiG-25/Mitsubishi Type 24 Main Battle Tank. (Shang Tsung).

11\. Blue Bacchus: Cybertronic Dragster/Cybertronic Jet/Cybertronic Helicopter. (Megabyte).

12\. Roadgrabber: Cybertronic Car/Cybertronic Chariot/Cybertronic Jet. (Queen Beryl).

13\. Dreadwing: B-2 Bomber/Treaded Tank. (Kang The Conqueror).

…

Neutrals

LAND

1\. Detritus: Mitsubishi J59. (Rouge the Bat, Fang the Sniper).

MISC.

1\. Doubledealer: ICBM Missile Launcher Truck/Cybertronian Jet (The Punisher).

2\. Doubleclouder and Mayumi: ICBM Missile Launcher Truck /Cybertronian Jet. (Deathstroke the Terminator).

…

G.I. Joe

LAND

1\. Breaker: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Kate Morrison).

2\. Clutch: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Sergeant Edward Welsh).

3\. Grunt: R/C Crossfire. (Captain S).

4\. Rock ‘n Roll: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Multi Man).

5\. Scarlett: A.W.E. Striker. (Samantha Simpson).

6\. Short-Fuze: Slugger. (Shirobon).

7\. Snake-Eyes. Ninja Lightning. (Ryoko Mitsurugi).

8\. Stalker: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (B.A. Baracus).

9\. Steeler: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Tank Girl).

10\. Zap: Mauler M.B.T. Tank (Manned Battle Tank). (Nash).

11\. Cover Girl: Wolverine. (Zatanna Zatara).

12\. Doc: G.I. Joe A.T.V.. (Dr. Gregory House).

13\. Snow Job: Polar Battle Bear (Skimobile). (Polar Bear).

14\. Tripwire: Bomb Disposal. (Mr. Fox).

15\. Blowtorch: Brawler. (The Comedian).

16\. Mutt & Junkyard: Mean Dog. (Teenage Boy and the Dog).

17\. Recondo: Tiger Sting. (George of the Jungle).

18\. Roadblock: Fort America. (Barret Wallace).

19\. Thunder: Slugger. (Emi Rashomon).

20\. Airtight: Eco-Striker. (Cassandra Alexandra).

21\. Alpine and Timber: Dominator (Snow Tank). (Snow Bros.).

22\. Barbecue: Patriot. (Wendy Waters).

23\. Bazooka: S.L.A.M. (Strategic Long-Range Artillery Machine). (Sergeant “Animal Mother”).

24\. Crankcase: A.W.E. Striker. (Skeeter).

25\. Dusty: Desert Fox 6WD. (Siba).

26\. Footloose: Eliminator Jeep (4WD). (Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey).

27\. Frostbite: Snow Cat. (Ice).

28\. Heavy Metal: Mauler M.B.T. Tank (Manned Battle Tank). (Belva).

29\. Sergeant Slaughter: Triple ‘T’ (Tag Team Terminator). (Sergeant Major Frank Bougus).

30\. Tollbooth: Bridge Layer. (Revy, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine).

31\. The Fridge: Mobile Command Center. (The Ouran High School Host Club).

32\. Iceberg: Arctic Blast. (Alex Mack).

33\. Lifeline: R.P.V. (Remote Pilot Vehicle). (Private Witt).

34\. Low-Light: Night Blaster. (Darkman).

35\. Mainframe: Battlefield Robot Radar Rat. (Koushiro Izumi, Tentomon).

36\. Sci-Fi: Weapon Transport. (Crow T. Robot).

37\. Avalanche: Dominator (Snow Tank). (Brandon Walsh, Brenda Walsh).

38\. Back-Stop: Persuader. (Lucky Luke).

39\. Blocker: Eliminator Jeep (4WD). (Max Steel).

40\. Chuckles: L.C.V. Recon Sled (Low Crawl Vehicle). (Betty Spaghetty).

41\. Crazylegs: A.P.C. (Amphibious Personnel Carrier). (Hawk Manson, Ben “Smasher” Jackson, Mace Daniels, Alana McKendricks).

42\. Dodger: Marauder Motorcycle-Tank. (Robby the Robot).

43\. Fast Draw: Battlefield Robot Tri-Blaster. (Tracy Turnblad).

44\. Jinx: Ninja Lightning. (Taki).

45\. Knockdown: Sky Sweeper Anti-Aircraft Tank. (Arnold Jackson, Willis Jackson).

46\. Law & Order: Armadillo Mini Tank. (Freak, Maxwell Kane).

47\. Mercer: Dino-Hunter. (Josh Randall).

48\. Outback: Monster Blaster A.P.C.. (Mike Haggar).

49\. Red Dog: Road Toad. (Sting Woodmack).

50\. Rumbler: R/C Crossfire. (Bree, Punky Brewster).

51\. Sneak Peek: Coastal Defender. (Nester).

52\. Steam-Roller: Mobile Command Center. (Mika Suzuki, Minako Tominaga, Akane Kobayashi, Shizuka Nagare, Rito Kitagawa, Kenta Suetaki, Yuichi Kudo, Jyoji Seki, Takumi “Watabe” Watanabe, Gen Nakamura).

53\. Taurus: A.W.E. Striker. (Irene “Rally” Vincent).

54\. Tunnel Rat: Bomb Disposal. (“Minnie” May Hopkins).

55\. Armadillo: Rolling Thunder. (Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuki Takara).

56\. Blizzard: Avalanche. (Captain N).

57\. Charbroil: Attack Cruiser. (The Swedish Chef).

58\. Hardball: Badger. (Jax Briggs).

59\. Hit & Run: Pulverizer. (Kurtis Stryker).

60\. Lightfoot: Raider. (Ardy Lightfoot, Pec).

61\. Muskrat: Swampmasher. (Swamp Thing).

62\. Repeater: Night Storm. (Hrundi V. Bakshi).

63\. Shockwave: Night Scrambler. (Lieutenant Dan “Hondo” Harrelson, Sergeant David “Deacon” Kay, Officer Dominic Luca, Officer T.J. McCabe, Officer Jim Street).

64\. Skidmark: Desert Fox 6WD. (Max Guevara).

65\. Spearhead & Max: Tiger Cat. (Epon).

66\. Super Trooper: Night Raider. (U.S. Agent).

67\. Wildcard: Mean Dog. (Jane Smith).

68\. Dee-Jay: Mudblaster. (Kid Vid).

69\. Downtown: Lynx. (Mr. Satan).

70\. Hot Seat: Raider. (Aqua Teen Hunger Force).

71\. Long Range (Fritz): Thunderclap. (Jimmy Neutron, Goddard).

72\. Recoil: G.I. Joe Tank Car. (Rabbit).

73\. Windchill: Arctic Blast. (Cody Banks).

74\. Airwave: Battlefield Robot Radar Rat. (Megane-kun).

75\. Altitude: Armadillo. (Rocky, Colt, Tum-Tum).

76\. Ambush: Equalizer. (Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole).

77\. Bullhorn: Hammer. (Elle Woods).

78\. Captain Grid-Iron: Mobile Battle Bunker. (Dave Lister).

79\. Cold Front: Avalanche. (June Lin Milliam).

80\. Drop Zone: Motorized Battle Wagon. (Al Bundy, Peggy Bundy).

81\. Pathfinder: Tiger Paw. (Raven Lydia Baxter).

82\. Rampart: Coastal Defender. (Johnny, Adam).

83\. Salvo: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Zoe, Quidam).

84\. Static Line: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Crazy Harry).

85\. Stretcher: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Lizzie McGuire).

86\. Sub-Zero: Snow Cat. (Ally McBeal).

87\. Clean-Sweep: Mudbuster. (Juniper Lee).

88\. Heavy Duty: G.I. Joe Power Fighter. (Tinker Bell).

89\. Ozone: Eco-Striker. (Batty Koda).

90\. Red Star: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Cheburashka).

91\. Barricade: Hammer. (Rock Volnutt).

92\. Bullet-Proof: Desert Fox 6WD. (Saki Omokane).

93\. Dojo: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Kage-Maru).

94\. Nunchuk: Ninja Lightning. (Kirimaru Settsuno).

95\. T’Jbang: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Hattori-kun).

96\. Banzai: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Ibuki, Sakura Shinguji).

97\. Blast-Off: Brawler. (Tyris Flare).

98\. Bushido: Ninja Lightning. (Azumi).

99\. Colonel Courage: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Viewtiful Joe).

100\. Long Arm: S.L.A.M. (Strategic Long-Range Artillery Machine). (Dustfinger).

101\. Mace: Wolverine. (Undercover Elephant, Loud Mouse).

102\. Mirage: Pulverizer. (The Avenger).

103\. Snow Storm: Blockbuster. (Linkavitch “Link” Chomofsky).

104\. T'gin-Zu: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Rikimaru, Ayame).

105\. Effects: Mobile Battle Bunker. (Rick).

106\. Thunderwing: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Cryotek).

107\. Big Brawler: Tiger Sting. (Colonel John Matrix).

108\. Crossfire: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Tricero).

109\. Double Blast: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Arrietty Clock).

110\. Dart: Lynx. (Francis, Malcolm).

111\. Sideswipe: G.I. Joe A.T.V.. (Arianwen).

112\. Sidetrack: L.C.V. Recon Sled (Low Crawl Vehicle). (Jiminy Cricket).

113\. Agent Faces: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Pistachio Disguisey).

114\. Cross Hair: Armadillo. (Jotaro Kujo).

115\. Kamakura: Ninja Lightning. (Urara Kasuga).

116\. Rampage: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Parker).

117\. Sergeant Hacker: Eliminator Jeep (4WD). (The Amazing Gustav Brothers).

118\. Switch Gears: Mauler M.B.T. Tank (Manned Battle Tank). (Sergeant First Class Terry Mackall).

119\. Wide Scope: A.P.C. (Amphibious Personnel Carrier). (Kurt Wolfe, Claude McGarren).

120\. Wreckage: Equalizer. (Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini).

121\. Dr. Link Talbot: A.P.C. (Amphibious Personnel Carrier). (Rude Dog and the Dweebs).

122\. Hard Drive: Hammer. (Area).

123\. Rollbar: Badger. (Bill and Lance).

124\. Tracker Kwinn: Motorized Battle Wagon. (Colleen, Blitz).

125\. Cannonball: Slugger. (Colonel James Braddock).

126\. Dragonsky: Persuader. (Colossus).

127\. Horror Show: Sky Sweeper Anti-Aircraft Tank. (Zangief).

128\. Long Range (Garcia): Rolling Thunder. (The Knight Sabers).

129\. Tiger Claw: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Chipp Zanuff).

130\. Sparks: Attack Cruiser. (Lucca).

131\. Big Lob: L.C.V. Recon Sled (Low Crawl Vehicle). (Jazmine Dubois).

132\. Cool Breeze: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Inch High).

133\. Crawford: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Kevin Arnold).

134\. Daemon: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Jayce).

135\. Firewall: Blockbuster. (Lisbeth Salander).

136\. Heavy Fire: Persuader. (Zool).

137\. Longslide: Wolverine. (Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords).

138\. Shooter: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Green Arrow, Hawkeye).

139\. Lifeline (Scott): R.P.V. (Remote Pilot Vehicle). (Nanako Shichigusa).

140\. G.I. Joe Reservist: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl).

141\. Communications Specialist: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Penny).

142\. Counter Intelligence Specialist: A.W.E. Striker. (Linkara).

143\. Heavy Weapons Specialist: Armadillo Mini Tank. (Lester B. Bum).

144\. Infantry Specialist: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (The Spoony One).

145\. Marksman Specialist: Patriot. (Rick Grimes).

146\. Vehicle Specialist: Blockbuster. (Maria Balthasar).

147\. Steel Brigade Commander: Slugger. (Keiji Thomas).

148\. Checkpoint: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Tim the Bear).

150\. Rook: Sky Sweeper Anti-Aircraft Tank. (Upin & Ipin).

151\. G.I. Joe Trooper: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Captain John H. Miller).

152\. Hard Master: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Kirigi).

153\. Gaucho: Lynx. (Jake Harper).

154\. Glenda: Rolling Thunder. (Ho-kago Tea Time).

155\. Quickfire: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Larry the Cucumber).

156\. Hunter: Wolverine. (Princess Pantha).

157\. Sergeant Boulder: Brawler. (Mahalik, CJ).

158\. Dusty (Paquette): Desert Fox 6WD. (Tack the Cobbler).

159\. Dynamite: Bomb Disposal. (Bravo 9).

160\. Grill: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Machete Cortez).

161\. Headbanger: Hammer. (Jay and Silent Bob).

162\. Hollow Point: Persuader. (Yoon Tae-goo, the Weird).

163: Billy: V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Neytiri).

164\. Lockdown: Mean Dog. (Amber).

165\. Mouse: Armadillo. (Dwarf).

166\. One: Badger. (Grover Underwood).

167\. Rumbler (Swilley): Desert Fox 6WD. (Felicia Jollygoodfellow).

168\. Sergeant Savage: Mudbuster. (Arnold).

169\. Skidmark: Slugger. (Neville Longbottom).

170\. Sneak Peek (Beuke): Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Luna Lovegood).

171\. Steam Roller: Raider. (Perceval).

172\. Tank: M.B.T. Tank (Manned Battle Tank). (Rainier Wolfcastle).

173\. Teiko: Ninja Lightning. (Chai Xianghua).

174\. Daina: Wolverine. (Gena the Crocodile).

175\. Whiteout: Polar Battle Bear (Skimobile). (Shaun the Sheep).

176\. Breaker (Brazzi): Eliminator Jeep (4WD). (Hi-Fi).

177\. Quarrel: R.A.M. (Rapid Fire Motorcycle). (Ant-Man).

178\. Steeler: M.O.B.A.T. (Motorized Battle Tank). (Brother).

179\. Wheels: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Sloppy Moe).

180\. The Doc (Inglesen): V.A.M.P. (Multi-Purpose Attack Vehicle). (Doc Cassidy).

181\. Infantryman: A.W.E. Striker. (Charlie Dog).

182\. Scout: G.I. Joe A.T.V.. (The Goofy Gophers).

183\. Tracker (Santillana): M.B.T. Tank (Manned Battle Tank). (Private Snafu).

184\. Attack Trooper: Badger. (Inki).

185\. The Atomic Man: Silver Mirage Motorcycle. (Artie Abrams).

186\. Lieutenant Stone: Road Bullet. (Serah Farron, Noel Kreiss).

187\. Black Dragon: Sand Striker. (Bender).

188\. Freight: Road Bullet. (Zeke).

189\. Mayday: Road Bullet. (Velvet Dark).

190\. Metalhead: Sand Striker. (Napoleon Dynamite).

191\. Quick Stryke: Road Bullet. (James Bond Jr.).

192\. Red McKnox: Road Bullet. (Sandra Shore).

193\. Tracker and Dakota: Sand Striker. (Susie Salmon).

194\. Short-Fuze (Extreme): Road Bullet. (Julie).

195\. Soft Master: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Elder Kevin Price).

196\. Blind Master: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Zatoichi).

197\. Onihashi: Ninja Lightning. (Astrid Hofferson).

198\. Iron Master: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Elder Arnold Cunningham).

199\. Obake-Obaason: Ninja Lightning. (Elizabeth Bennet).

200\. Ophelia: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Judy Moody).

201\. Junko Akita: Ninja Raider Pile Driver. (Miss Spider).

202\. Anibal Alcazar: Ninja Lightning. (Dare the Terminator).

203\. Schrage: A.W.E. Striker. (Yohko Yamamoto).

204\. Ruslan: Desert Fox 6WD. (Rei Miyamoto).

205\. Wong: V.A.M.P. Mark II. (Shimei Ryomou).

AIR

1\. Flash: G.I. Joe Falcon Glider. (Han Solo).

2\. Grand Slam: J.U.M.P. Jet Pack: Jet Mobile Propulsion Unit. (The Rocketeer).

3\. Hawk: Skystorm X-Wing Chopper. (Professor X).

4\. Ace: G.I. Joe Battle Copter. (Benjamin White).

5\. Airborne (Talltree): Assault Copter Dragonfly XH-1. (H.M. Murdock).

6\. Duke: Sky Hawk (Vertical Take-Off and Landing Aircraft). (Lieutenant Johnny Rico).

7\. Wild Bill: Tomahawk. (The Man with No Name).

8\. Ripcord: G.I. Joe Helicopter Pack. (Annie).

9\. Spirit & Freedom: Air Commandos G.I. Joe Glider. (Pocahontas).

10\. Flint: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Lieutenant Sean “Topper” Harley).

11\. Dial Tone: Locust. (Polly Pocket).

12\. Lift-Ticket: Tomahawk. (Bruno the Kid).

13\. Slip-Stream: Conquest X-30. (Guile).

14\. Lieutenant Falcon: Phantom X-19 (Stealth Fighter). (Mighty Mouse).

15\. Maverick: Vector Jet. (Martian Manhunter).

16\. Starduster: J.U.M.P. Jet Pack. (Gex).

17\. Budo: Sky Hawk. (Sky Patrol). (Hibiki Takane).

18\. Ghostrider: Phantom X-19 (Stealth Fighter). (Edward Fokker).

19\. Skystriker: Tiger Rat. (Russell Casse).

20\. Windmill: Skystorm X-Wing Chopper. (Inspector Chan Ka-Kui).

21\. Backblast: Tiger Fly. (Daxter).

22\. Countdown: Crusader Space Shuttle with Avenger Scout Craft. (Archibald “Archie” Bunker, Edith Baines Bunker).

23\. Dogfight: Mudfighter. (Beauregard “Buck” Tuddrussel).

24\. Scoop: Locust. (Ran Hibiki).

25\. Airborne (Six): Night Boomer. (Cody Martin, Zack Martin).

26\. Freefall: Retaliator. (Olivia Dunham).

27\. Skydive: Sky Raven. (James Burton).

28\. Updraft: Retaliator. (May).

29\. Big Ben: Storm Eagle. (John Drake).

30\. Cloudburst: Air Commandoes G.I. Joe Glider. (Rosemary, Carbonel).

31\. Major Altitude: G.I. Joe Battle Copter. (John Blacksad).

32\. Skymate: Air Commandos G.I. Joe Glider. (Starman).

33\. Big Bear: Desert Apache AH-74. (The Silhouette).

34\. Robo-Joe: J.U.M.P. Jet Pack: Jet Mobile Propulsion Unit. (Conrad Mazian).

35\. Gears: Starfighter. (Atomic Betty).

36\. Ice Cream Soldier: Ghoststriker X-16. (Fire).

37\. Space Shot: Starfighter. (Captain Harlock).

38\. Lieutenant Gorky: Razor Blade. (Mito).

39\. Chameleon: Phantom X-19 (Stealth Fighter). (Firestorm).

40\. Sure Fire: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Virgil “Tiger” Cole).

41\. Barrel Roll: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Paxton Andrews).

42\. Red Spot: Starfighter. (Haruko Haruhara).

43\. General Flagg III: Space Capsule. (Ruby Heart).

44\. Hi-Tech: Tomahawk. (Barnard "Barney" Collier).

45\. Bombstrike: Conquest X-30. (Lady Lovely Locks).

46\. Major Barrage: Assault Copter Dragonfly XH-1. (Count Duckula).

47\. Med Alert: Assault Copter Dragonfly XH-1. (Garnet).

48\. Stormavik: Conquest X-30. (Ulala).

49\. Fifty: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Lloyd Christmas, Harry Dunne).

50\. Harrison: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Ted Stryker).

51\. Mayday: Conquest X-30. (Black Canary, Black Widow).

52\. Smith: Desert Apache AH-74. (Shannon Westerburg).

53\. Stanley: Desert Apache AH-74. (Robot Electro Jones).

54\. Brainstorm: Vector Jet. (Dotty).

55\. Mangler: Mudfighter. (Archimedes the Owl).

56\. Blades: Assault Copter Dragonfly XH-1. (Inspector Koichi Zenigata).

57\. Sergeant Manleh: Starfighter. (Edgar).

58\. Sergeant Redmack: Starfighter. (Joe).

59\. Sergeant Shimik: Starfighter. (Lee).

60\. Sergeant Topson: Starfighter. (Mary).

61\. Jammer: Conquest X-30. (Barry B. Benson).

62\. Steel Brigade Paratrooper: Locust. (Francis).

63\. Chopper: Desert Apache AH-74. (Monsieur Bobo).

64\. Eagle: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Soren).

65\. Sparrowhawk: Phantom X-19 (Stealth Fighter). (Hooter).

66\. Action Man: Skystorm X-Wing Chopper. (Jiro Yoshida).

67\. General Austin: Space Capsule. (Cid Highwind).

68\. D-Day: Vector Jet. (Boober Fraggle).

69\. Five: Tomahawk. (Private Benjamin).

70\. General Rey: Night Boomer. (Roger).

71\. Scanner: Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. (Ronron).

72\. Skystriker: Conquest X-30. (Mikako Nagamine).

73\. Lieutenant Stone: Skystorm X-Wing Chopper. (Palom, Porom).

74\. Red Zone: Ghoststriker X-16. (The Hare).

75\. Sky Raider: Assault Copter Dragonfly XH-1. (Rescue).

76\. Blast Off (Taggart): Starfighter. (Xu).

77\. Kiwi: Night Boomer. (Owen, Abby).

78\. Hot Jets: Phantom X-19 (Stealth Fighter). (Quistis Trepe).

79\. Hawkwind: Starfighter. (Barfolomew).

80\. Moondancer: Sky Raven. (Moonglow).

81\. Mr. Clancy: Tiger Hawk. (Cameron).

82\. Ballistic: Tiger Hawk. (Spider-Boy).

83\. Harpoon: Tiger Hawk. (Leela).

84\. Tall Sally: Tiger Hawk. (Insect Queen).

SEA

1\. Gung-Ho: Devilfish. (Flippy).

2\. Torpedo: G.I. Joe Scuba Pack. (Ecco).

3\. Cutter: Killer W.H.A.L.E. (Hovering Launching Envoy Hovercraft). (Nyu, Nana, Mayu, Yuka).

4\. Keel-Haul: U.S.S. Flagg (Aircraft Carrier). (Dr. Niles Caulder).

5\. Lady Jaye: Tiger Shark. (Sonya Blade).

6\. Shipwreck & Polly: Night Ray. (Sam Quint).

7\. Beach Head: Night Striker. (King Mob, Ragged Robin, Boy, Lord Fanny, Jack Frost).

8\. Leatherneck: Tiger Fish. (Marco).

9\. Wet-Suit: G.I. Joe Scuba Pack. (Casey Kelp, Daffney Gillfin).

10\. Psyche-Out: M.A.N.T.A. (Marine Assault Nautical Transport; Air Driven). (Danger Mouse).

11\. Topside: Shark 9000. (Agent 47).

12\. Tracker: Manta Ray. (Hägar the Horrible).

13\. Volga: Devilfish. (Man-Thing).

14\. Wet Down: G.I. Joe Scuba Pack. (Dory).

15\. Depth Charge: Barracuda. (Reed Brennan).

16\. Shrage: Killer W.H.A.L.E. (Hovering Launching Envoy Hovercraft). (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers).

17\. G.I. Jane: Killer W.H.A.L.E. (Hovering Launching Envoy Hovercraft). (Ren, Niddler, Ioz, Tula).

18\. Sergeant Misha Zubenkov: Devilfish. (Hong Kong Phooey).

19\. Doc (Carla Greer): Barracuda. (Utena Tenjou, Multi).

20\. Admiral Ledger: U.S.S. Flagg. (Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander-Harrington).

21\. Feedback: Shark 9000. (Hideo Shimazu, Kyoko Minazuki).

22\. Mara: Barracuda. (Akira Kazama, Yurika Kirishima, Zaki).

23\. Mariner: Manta Ray. (Jabberjaw).

24\. Agent Natalie Poole: Shark 9000. (Hanna Heller).

25\. Lieutenant Dolphin: Killer W.H.A.L.E. (Hovering Launching Envoy Hovercraft). (Captain Adelbert Steiner, General Beatrix).

26\. Barracuda: Barracuda. (Gadget Boy).

27\. Stakeout: Tiger Shark. (Paula Morton).

28\. Beaver: Devilfish. (“Crocodile” Dundee).

29\. General Hollingsworth: Tiger Fish. (Faris Scheriz, Leila).

30\. Skip: Barracuda. (Syarang).

31\. Shark: Night Striker. (Weebo).

32\. Leviathan: Night Ray. (Rena Lanford).

33\. Phones: Killer W.H.A.L.E. (Hovering Launching Envoy Hovercraft). (Aerith Gainsborough).

34\. Surfer: M.A.N.T.A. (Marine Assault Nautical Transport; Air Driven). (Rango).

MISC.

1\. Deep Six & Finback: S.H.A.R.C. (Submersible High-speed Attack and Reconnaissance Craft). (Zora Lancaster, McGee).

2\. Quick Kick: Sky S.H.A.R.C. (Atom Ant).

3\. Claymore: Vindicator (Hovercraft). (“Stone Cold” Steve Austin).

4\. Cross-Country: H.A.V.O.C. (Heavy Articulated Vehicle Ordinance Carrier). (Hulk Hogan).

5\. Blaster: Vindicator (Hovercraft). (Stick Stickly).

6\. Hardtop and Payload: Defiant (Space Vehicle Launch Complex). (Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Alan Tracy).

7\. Major Storm: General. (Tess Darret, Dan Darret, Daisy Darret, Kuma).

8\. Rapid-Fire: Night Shade. (Stripy).

9\. General Flagg II: Warthog A.I.F.V. (Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle). (The Straw Hat Pirates).

10\. G.I. Joe: Armor Bot. (Rainbow Six).

11\. Colonel Brekhov: Sky H.A.V.O.C. (Valkyrie).

12\. Colonel Sharpe: Armor Bot. (Lightning).

13\. Commander: Night Shade. (Lebreau).

…

Cobra

LAND

1\. Cobra Officer: Cobra S.T.U.N.. (Critters).

2\. Cobra Soldier: Cobra S.T.U.N.. (Munchies).

3\. H.I.S.S. Driver: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Reptile).

4\. The Baroness: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (The Supervisor).

5\. Scrap-Iron: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (Plasma Bomber).

6\. Stinger Driver: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Ming the Merciless).

7\. Crimson Guard: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Bryan Fury).

8\. Ripper: Dreadnok Ground Assault. (Roadkill Kelly).

9\. Snow Serpent: Ice Snake. (Jack Frost).

10\. Tele-Viper: Battle Armor S.N.A.K.E.. (The Loathsome Monster).

11\. Torch: Dreadnok Cycle. (Pyro).

12\. B.A.T.: H.I.S.S.. (Belva-18).

13\. Dr. Mindbender: Cobra Maggot. (Dr. Simon Fessenden).

14\. Motor-Viper: Cobra S.T.U.N.. (Reekon, Lexor, Mortdredd).

15\. Thrasher: Dreadnok Thunder Machine. (Grinder X19).

16\. Viper: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Kaileena).

17\. Big Boa: Blue Battle Armor S.N.A.K.E.. (Fidget).

18\. Crystal Ball: Cobra Buzz Boar. (Professor Hugo Strange).

19\. Golobulus: Detonator. (Exor).

20\. Ice-Viper: Cobra W.O.L.F. (Winter Operational Light Fighting Vehicle). (Killer Frost).

21\. Royal Guard: Ferret ATV. (Gaston).

22\. Techno-Viper: Mole Pod. (Montana Max).

23\. W.O.R.M.S.: Cobra Maggot. (Valgas).

24\. Ferret: D.E.M.O.N. (Dual Elevating Multi-Ordnance Neutralizer). (The Vizier).

25\. Iron Grenadier: D.E.M.O.N. (Dual Elevating Multi-Ordnance Neutralizer). (Imperial Stormtrooper).

26\. Road Pig: Dreadnok Thunder Machine. (Solomon Grundy).

27\. Secto-Viper: Cobra B.U.G.G.. (The Children of the Vault).

28\. Toxo-Viper: Cobra Pogo Ballistic Battle Ball. (Elmyra Jessica Duff).

29\. Alley Viper: Cobra Imp. (Julius Vandole).

30\. Darklon: Darklon’s Evader. (Amaya Bajaratt).

31\. Frag-Viper: Cobra Rocket Sled. (Hopper).

32\. Gnawgahyde: Dreadnok Ground Assault. (Kraven the Hunter).

33\. H.E.A.T. Viper: Battlefield Robot Devastator. (Murdoc).

34\. Night-Viper: Python S.T.U.N.. (The Amazon Trio).

35\. Track-Viper: H.I.S.S. II. (Circe).

36\. Wild Boar: Destro’s Razorback. (Virginia Harrison, Jimmy Harrison).

37\. Laser-Viper: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (The Trigger Twins).

38\. Metal-Head: Cobra Rage. (Warmonger).

39\. Night Creeper: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu).

40\. Overlord: Cobra Dictator. (Duchess Ravenwaves).

41\. Range-Viper: Paralyzer. (Hunter Van Pelt).

42\. Rock-Viper: Cobra Earthquake. (Lava Lord).

43\. S.A.W.-Viper: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Styraco).

44\. Cesspool: Cobra Parasite. (Dr. Blight).

45\. Crimson Guard Immortal: Septic Tank. (Sergei Dragunov).

46\. Desert Scorpion: Scorpion. (Al’ Rashid).

47\. Incinerator: C.A.T. (Crimson Battle Tank). (Kim In-Sook).

48\. Overkill: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Sigma).

49\. Sludge Viper: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Zed).

50\. Flak-Viper: Cobra Imp. (Krunch).

51\. Headhunter: H.I.S.S.. (Victor the Cleaner).

52\. Headman: H.I.S.S. II. (Tony Montana).

53\. Slice: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Genshin).

54\. B.A.A.T.: H.I.S.S. II. (The Major).

55\. Gristle: Cobra S.T.U.N.. (Bazuka, Krimp, Krumple).

56\. Night Creeper Leader: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Lady Kagami).

57\. Nitro-Viper: Ice Sabre. (Brenda Bates).

58\. Red Ninja: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Shigi).

59\. Headhunter Stormtrooper: Ferret ATV. (Dennis the Hitman).

60\. Vypra: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Doppelganger Fiend).

61\. Rip It: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Nightmare).

62\. Fast Blast Viper: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (Anton Chigurh).

63\. Warwolf: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (The Wolf Man).

64\. Cobra C.L.A.W.S.: Adder. (Sai Pooh).

65\. Desert Cobra C.L.A.W.S.: Cobra Maggot. (Nam Pooh).

66\. Shock Viper: C.A.T. (Crimson Battle Tank). (William "D-Fens" Foster).

67\. Skull Buster: Cobra Power Fighter. (Murray the Demonic Talking Skull).

68\. Cobra C.L.A.W.S. Commander: Detonator. (Ton Pooh).

69\. Cobra Coil: Python S.T.U.N.. (Debbie Brody, Steven Seton, Curtis Taylor).

70\. Heavy Water: Cobra Parasite. (Gnasty Gnorc).

71\. Pit Viper: Cobra Earthquake. (Void).

72\. Sand Viper: Cobra Rage. (Tusken Raider).

73\. Scalpel: Septic Tank. (Dr. Giggles).

74\. Black Dragon Ninja: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (The Shadow Master).

75\. Ninja Trooper: Scorpion. (Aska).

76\. Coil Infiltrator: H.I.S.S. II. (King Xerxes).

77\. Neurotoxin: Scorpion. (Eustace Bagge).

78\. Razorclaw: Paralyzer. (Sektor).

79\. Razor Trooper: Paralyzer. (Chrome Dome).

80\. Sand Scorpion: Scorpion. (Statler and Waldorf).

81\. Snow Wolf: Cobra W.O.L.F. (Winter Operational Light Fighting Vehicle). (Steele).

82\. Hannibal: Cobra Dictator. (Anthony Fremont).

83\. Medi-Viper: Battlefield Robot Devastator. (Jigsaw).

84\. Gallows: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Bishamon).

85\. Grim Skull: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Heavy Blast Man).

86\. Guillotine: H.I.S.S. II. (Skullmaster).

87\. Rowdy Roddy Piper: Cobra Buzz Boar. (Ebenezer Balfour).

88\. Hotwire: Cobra Pogo Ballistic Battle Ball. (Friendly Floyd).

89\. Athena Guard: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Sylvia Ganush).

90\. Fred: Ferret ATV. (Edgar).

91\. Fred II: Ferret ATV. (Ellen).

92\. Heart-Wrencher: Dreadnok Ground Assault. (Catwoman).

93\. Munitia: Cobra Buzz Boar. (Uranus).

94\. Crusher: Dreadnok Thunder Machine. (Captain Talon).

95\. The Dreadheads: Dreadnok Ground Assault. (Packard Walsh, Skank, Gutterboy).

96\. Death Metal: Dreadnok Cycle. (Eddie the Head).

97\. Demolishor: Dreadnok Ground Assault. (The Stalkers).

98\. Black Dragon: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Orochimaru).

99\. Black Dragon Trooper: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Roxie Richter).

100\. Cobra Coils: H.I.S.S. II. (Live Studio Ostrich).

101\. Inferno B.A.T.: Cobra Rage. (Lucie).

102\. Alley Viper II: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (James Taggart).

103\. B.A.T. II: H.I.S.S.. (Sly).

104\. Cobra Infantry Trooper: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Dark Knight).

105\. Cobra Squad Leader: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Travanchet).

106\. C.O.I.L. Crusher: Paralyzer. (Tom Chaney).

107\. Cobra Squad Leader (Cobra Night Watch): Detonator. (Dan Paine).

108\. Cobra Night Trooper: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (Owlman).

109\. Jungle Viper: Cobra Parasite. (Hunger).

110\. C.O.I.L. Trooper: Cobra Maggot. (Dr. Heiter).

111\. Skull Squad Trooper: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (John Doe).

112\. Snow Serpent Commander: Ice Snake. (Max Cady).

113\. Cobra Bazooka Trooper: C.A.T. (Crimson Attack Tank). (Annie Wilkes).

114\. Cobra Driver: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Alma Wade).

115\. Cobra H.I.S.S. Commander: H.I.S.S. II. (General RAAM).

116\. Cobra Vehicle Gunner: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Echidna Parass).

117\. Cobra Guard Gunner: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (The Illusive Man).

118\. Crimson Guard Squad Leader: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Sweet Tooth).

119\. Headhunter B.A.T.: Ferret ATV. (The Origami Killer).

120\. Headhunter Driver: Ferret ATV. (Major Chip Hazard).

121\. Headhunter Guard: Ferret ATV. (Otis B. Driftwood).

122\. Montezuma’s Skeleton: Cobra Buzz Boar. (Frank).

123\. Snow Serpent Officer: Ice Sabre. (Tarman).

124\. Cobra Night Watch Officer: D.E.M.O.N. (Dual Elevating Multi-Ordnance Neutralizer). (The Duke of Zill).

125\. Crimson Strike Team Commander: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (Miyo Takano).

126\. Cobra Invasor: Cobra Imp. (The Pale Man).

127\. Cobra Mortal: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Khaled Al-Asad).

128\. Armadilha: Detonator. (Mrs. Elvanecir).

129\. Pantano: Cobra Earthquake. (Cujo).

130\. Aleph: Septic Tank. (Frost).

131\. Fred LXV: Mole Pod. (Taskmaster).

132\. Clyde: S.M.S. (Cobra’s Sentry and Missile System). (The Beast).

133\. Gregor: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Esther).

134\. Brian Hassell: H.I.S.S. II. (Bloodnofsky).

135\. The Paine Brothers: Cobra Night Attack 4-WD Stinger. (Gangster Johnny).

136\. Iron Klaw: Bone Splitter Armored Tank. (Psycho).

137\. Inferno: Bone Splitter Armored Tank. (Dr. Proton).

138\. Wreckage: Bone Splitter Armored Tank. (Chaos).

139\. Rampage: Bone Splitter Armored Tank. (Schultz).

140\. Dark Master: Ninja Raider Battle Axe. (Noob Saibot).

141\. Smith: H.I.S.S. (High Speed Sentry). (Chief Inspector Dreyfus).

AIR

1\. Cobra Commander: F.A.N.G. (Fully Armed Negator Gyrocopter). (Ernst Stavro Blofeld).

2\. Major Bludd: Cobra Jet Pack. (Boba Fett).

3\. Destro: Destro’s Despoiler. (The Headmaster).

4\. Viper Pilot: Cobra Viper Glider. (Jack Merridew).

5\. Firefly: Cobra Flight Pod. (Rinshi).

6\. Storm Shadow: Cobra C.L.A.W. (Covert Light Aerial Weapon). (Kunimitsu).

7\. Wild Weasel: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (Doctrine Dark).

8\. Tomax & Xamot: Cobra Night Raven S3P. (Veda, Vera).

9\. A.V.A.C.: Firebat. (B.M.).

10\. Monkeywrench: Dreadnok Air Assault. (Monkeybone).

11\. Serpentor: Air Chariot. (PicoDevimon).

12\. Strato-Viper: Cobra Night Raven S3P. (Alfred Ashford, Alexia Ashford).

13\. Gyro-Viper: Cobra Mamba. (Victor and Hugo).

14\. Nemesis Enforcer: Cobra Condor Z25. (Demona).

15\. Raptor: F.A.N.G. II. (The Raven).

16\. Zanzibar: Dreadnok Air Skiff. (Bob the Killer Goldfish).

17\. Astro-Viper: Cobra Invader. (Apollo).

18\. Nullifier: A.G.P. (Anti-Gravity Pod). (Queen Zeal).

19\. Star-Viper: Stellar Stiletto. (Meta Knight).

20\. Aero-Viper: Cobra Condor Z25. (Karla).

21\. Annihilator: A.G.P. (Anti-Gravity Pod). (Dural).

22\. T.A.R.G.A.T.: Cobra Invader. (Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka).

23\. Vapor: Hurricane V.T.O.L. (Vertical Takeoff and Landing Jet). (Zoma).

24\. Interrogator: Cobra Battle Copter. (Angelica Pickles).

25\. Night Vulture: Air Commandos Cobra Glider. (Robo-Ky).

26\. Sky Creeper: Air Commandos Cobra Glider. (Justice).

27\. Air Devil: Air Commandos Cobra Glider. (Nitara).

28\. Dice: Cobra Flight Pod. (Three Eyes).

29\. Heli-Viper: Cobra Battle Copter. (Cheyenne Martin).

30\. Ninja Viper: Cobra C.L.A.W. (Covert Light Aerial Weapon). (Yagyu Ranzou).

31\. Crimson Guard Commander: Python Conquest. (Death Adder).

32\. Cyber-Viper: Cobra Gyrocopter. (Carrie White).

33\. Blackstar: Hurricane V.T.O.L. (Vertical Takeoff and Landing Jet). (Count Baltar).

34\. Carcass: Cobra Liquidator. (Beast).

35\. Lobotomaxx: Cobra Liquidator. (The Blob).

36\. Predacon: Cobra Liquidator. (Sil).

37\. Shadow Viper: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (The Dark Queen).

38\. Slythor: Python Conquest. (Snake Man).

39\. Neo-Viper: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (Willy).

40\. Neo-Viper Commander: Cobra Condor Z25. (The Shadow Master).

41\. Black Out: Stellar Stiletto. (Deadshot).

42\. Burn Out: Dreadnok Air Assault. (Doctor N. Gin).

43\. Air-Viper: Firebat. (Harley Quinn).

44\. Venomous Maximus: Cobra Mamba. (Rick Bruiser, Nick Bruiser).

45\. Ghost Bear: Stellar Stiletto. (Emperor Zurg).

46\. Cobra Viper Guard: Hurricane V.T.O.L. (Vertical Takeoff and Landing Jet). (Geegus).

47\. Lieutenant Clay Moore: Cobra Night Raven S3P. (Sarah Kerrigan).

48\. Mercenary Wraith: Cobra Jet Pack. (Jango Fett).

49\. Dr. Knox: Cobra Flight Pod. (Dr. Margaret Love).

50\. Dr. Venom and Dr. Lucifer: Cobra Mamba. (Professor Hojo).

51\. Mistress Armada: Cobra Condor Z25. (Grand Admiral Thrawn).

52\. Dr. Sidney Biggles-Jones: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (Davida Steelmine).

53\. Zanya: Dreadnok Air Assault. (Yuriko Omega).

54\. Aleph: Cobra Viper Glider. (Hanzo).

55\. Fred VII: Firebat. (Kevin).

56\. Chop Shop: Dreadnok Air Assault (Leonard Smalls).

57\. Rugrat: Dreadnok Air Skiff. (The 4 Gangsters).

58\. Professor Appel: Cobra Night Raven S3P. (Mister Sinister).

59\. Pythona: Python Conquest. (Medusa).

60\. Cobra Imperial Guard: Hurricane V.T.O.L. (Vertical Takeoff and Landing Jet). (Lieutenant Milo Minderbinder).

61\. Crimson Shadow Guard: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (Psimon).

62\. Cobra Mortal: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (Madame Defarge).

63\. Cobra Air Trooper: Cobra Liquidator. (Johan Liebert).

64\. Cobra Paratrooper: Cobra Liquidator. (Canaletto).

65\. Cobra Para-Viper: Cobra Mamba. (John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon).

66\. Cobra Pilot: Firebat. (Naughty Number Nine).

67\. Sky B.A.T.: Cobra C.L.A.W. (Covert Light Aerial Weapon). (Kludd).

68\. Cobra Red Ninja Leader: Cobra Flight Pod. (Generic Tree Ninja).

69\. The Black Major: Cobra Condor Z25. (Kid Miracleman).

70\. Red Shadows Trooper: Firebat. (Damien Thorn).

71\. Red Shadows Pyro-Trooper: Cobra Night Raven S3P. (Magica De Spell).

72\. Wilder Vaughn: Cobra Invader. (Scott the Dick).

73\. Artur Kulik: Cobra Rattler (Ground Attack Jet). (The Million Gunman).

74\. Dela Eden: Stellar Stiletto. (Superwoman).

75\. General Mayhem: Cobra Condor Z25. (Judge Gabranth).

76\. Iron Anvil: Hurricane V.T.O.L. (Vertical Takeoff and Landing Jet). (Duke Vox).

77\. Asa Negra: Cobra Night Raven S3P (Stalker).

78\. Vance Wingfield: Firebat (Titan).

79\. Duchess of Mklavia: Sky Stalker. (Bellatrix Lestrange).

80\. Steel Raven: Sky Stalker. (Xenia Onatopp).

81\. The Silencer: Sky Stalker. (Pinocchio).

82\. Red Scream: Sky Stalker. (Silver Samurai).

83\. Sei Tin: Cobra C.L.A.W. (Covert Light Aerial Weapon). (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez).

84\. Alexander McCullen: Destro’s Despoiler. (Lucemon).

SEA

1\. Copperhead: Water Moccasin. (Leatherhead).

2\. Zartan: Chameleon (Swamp Skier). (The Thing).

3\. Eel: Cobra Night Landing. (Impmon).

4\. Lamprey: Moray (Hydrofoil). (The Deacon).

5\. Croc Master: Water Moccasin. (Killer Croc).

6\. Hydro-Viper: Cobra Hydro-Sled. (Valentine Morgenstern).

7\. Undertow: Cobra Piranha. (Octaman).

8\. Toxo-Zombie: Cobra Rat. (Father William Thomas).

9\. Bio-Viper: Water Moccasin. (Slash, Slobster).

10\. Mega-Viper: Battlefield Robot Hovercraft. (Abominite).

11\. Monstro-Viper: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Repteel).

12\. Iguanus: Cobra Rat. (Victor Crowley).

13\. Sub Viper: Cobra Piranha. (Kano).

14\. Cobra Moray: Moray (Hydrofoil). (The Gill-man).

15\. Electric E.E.L.: Cobra Piranha. (Marybeth Louise Hutchinson).

16\. Swamp Rat: Cobra Rat. (Floronic Man).

17\. Croc Master II: Water Moccasin. (Sobek).

18\. Shadow Strike: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Zakuro).

19\. Cobra Slash: Battlefield Robot Hovercraft. (Yukinosuke Kiri).

20\. Farouk: Battlefield Robot Hovercraft. (Baron Samedi).

21\. Michael Anke: Cobra Night Landing. (Dandy Dan).

22\. Scar-Face: Moray (Hydrofoil). (King Shark).

23\. Heavy Water Trooper: Water Moccasin. (Hotep and Huy).

24\. Cobra Diver: Cobra Rat. (Ferahgo the Assassin).

25\. Iron Grenadier Officer: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Vince Van Morrison).

26\. Baron Ironblood: Water Moccasin. (Colonel America).

27\. The Black Major: Cobra Piranha. (Sally Day).

28\. Red Vulture: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Colonel Mael Redec).

29\. Red Laser: Cobra Rat. (Dr. Xabaras).

30\. Red Wolf: Cobra Rat. (Monsieur Ming).

31\. Red Jackal: Cobra Piranha (Holly Summers).

32\. Kraken: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Baraka).

33\. Skeletron: Water Moccasin. (The Witch-Woman).

34\. Red Shadows Trooper: Cobra Piranha. (Darth Talon).

35\. Muton: Moray (Hydrofoil). (Silver-General).

36\. Swamp-Viper: Water Moccasin. (Maru).

MISC.

1\. Buzzer: Dreadnok Swampfire. (Ragewortt).

2\. Zandar: Dreadnok Swampfire. (Scissorman).

3\. Zarana: Dreadnok Swampfire. (Scissorwoman).

4\. Sea Slug: Cobra Sea Ray. (Yaridovich).

5\. Voltar: Destro’s Dominator. (Colonel Hans Landa).

6\. Decimator: Cobra Hammerhead. (Ma Beagle, Bigtime Beagle, Bankjob Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Baggy Beagle).

…

“Wait a minute.” The Angry Video Game Nerd scratched his head at the screens. “Why are there Nebulans there? I know they’re meant to kinda be like Transformers, but technically speaking…it doesn’t make any sense.”

Fortunately, the Happy Video Game Nerd was there to calm him down before he’d get into another fit of unnecessary rage. “Didn’t you hear, Nerd? The Nebulans became Godmasters. They’ve all been given their own Transtectors to bond with. I heard the same with Spike and Dan Witwicky.”

“But…wait, when did…how…oh, screw it.”

“Some things are best left unexplained, Nerd.” The Nostalgia Critic showed his face, smirking at the Angry Video Game Nerd. “But the fight between you and me has only just begun. Do you really think you got what it takes to outwit me on the Gumball Rally?”

“It ends on this match, Critic!” The Angry Video Game Nerd gulped his bottle of Rolling Rock and tossed it aside. “You…me…and the FUCKING Gumball!”

“Oh, boy…” The Happy Video Game Nerd quietly walked away, not wishing to get involved.

“Good night and good luck!” Blaster waved at his cheerful audience. “We wish you all a cosy and comfortable sleep. The Gumball commences tomorrow at 0800 hours, sharp! Don’t miss it!”

…

It was snowing the next morning…

Despite the chills, however, everyone was alive and kicking an hour before the Gumball was to commence. Transformers, Joes and Cobras were already greeting with their contestants and familiarising with them, hoping that together they could beat all the odds and win this Herculean endeavor to achieve the Gumball Trophy. Optimus Prime wished for a fair competition, although he was afraid that Megatron was up to something sinister.

“Good morning, Miss Poppins.” Optimus accepted her light handshake. “I hope you have rested well for the long excruciating days ahead. It’s not going to be easy with the Decepticons around. But I’ll do my best to keep your journey as secure as possible.”

“That’s very kind of you, Optimus Prime. Thank you.” Mary Poppins said, powdering her nose. “Michael, Jane, I want you two to be on your best behavior throughout this trip. There will be no form of any uncalled mischief from the both of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mary Poppins.” they humbly replied.

“Good. Then off we go.”

Optimus Prime transformed into his vehicular mode, opening the doors for his partners.

“Mary Poppins,” Jane whispered to her, “I think we should be very careful with Judge Doom. Nobody can trust that horrible man.”

“I understand what you’re thinking, Jane.” Mary replied. “We’ll take every precaution available.”

Elsewhere…

“I hope you don’t suffer from air sickness, Blofeld.” Cobra Commander escorted his partner into the F.A.N.G.. “Riding on this two seated gyrocopter isn’t shall we say…for the faint hearted.”

“You do realize who I am.” Blofeld said sternly, stroking his cat. “Just like you, I was the head of a secret terrorist organization.”

“I’ve heard that over a dozen times, and believe me, it gets old.” Cobra Commander said, ignoring the antagonistic hisses from Blofeld’s cat.

Not far off, Lieutenant Rico was helping Duke spy on Cobra Commander with his computer binoculars.

“Well, Rico, anything?”

“Nothing unusual, Duke.” Rico hopped into his aircraft, fastening his belt. “I suppose we’ll have to go through your safety procedures for the Sky Hawk?”

“Absolutely.” Duke dropped a heavy book onto his lap. Judging by its size, it could have been an entire encyclopedia of everything about the world. “Start reading.”

Elsewhere…

The filthy treasure hunters, the Smoggies, were well prepared and ready to leave on their warship, Shockwave.

“Isn’t this wonderful, dear?” Clarence said to his wife. “It’s off on another excursion through a land of sword wielding samurais, mountainous landscapes and delicious sushi!”

“More babbling, more lounging. Hop to it!” Emma hissed at her husband, kicking him and Polluto to walk faster with her heavy luggage. “Move your feet, Polluto, before you feel the force of my shoes on your back.”

“Yes, Miss Emma.” Polluto obeyed. Little Ralph Robin tried to give his buddy a helping push with the bags, but it still proved to be an overwhelming task.

Emma couldn’t stop dreaming about the Gumball Trophy. It was as precious to her as the magic coral she’d been constantly seeking for far too long.

Elsewhere…

“Puyo Purin…”

“Poor Purin.” Kasumi rocked the poor Pokémon gently in her arms. “She’s lost her voice again. I feel terrible after all those times we’ve tried to avoid her.”

“You got me.” Satoshi said, scratching his head.

“Pika, Pika.” Pikachu was even feeling sorry.

“Look out, guys, Team Rocket’s heading our way!” Haruka spotted them in the distance.

Nyarth, Koshiro, Musashi, Kosaburo, Yamato and Domino weren’t so impressed with their rivals’ chosen Transformer. They were confident enough that their trio of flying Decepticons could outrun Ultra Magnus in a matter of seconds. It made them all snigger mockingly.

“Too bad you guys are stuck on the streets with Mr. Slow Poke!” Nyarth taunted. “On the other hand, us members of Team Rocket are flying sky high, ready to destroy anyone who gets in our way.”

“And we won’t hesitate in destroying you lot either.” Musashi laughed with pleasure.

“That’s right!” Kojiro added. “Starscream tells us he’s happy to blow you guys off the road any day…and without mercy. Oh…I like the sound of that!”

“Pika…” Pikachu charged himself up for a massive electric attack.

“No, Pikachu.” Satoshi calmed him down. “We’re not here to fight. We’re here to show those twerps that we can beat them in ANY race. Come on, let’s show them, guys!”

“ALL RIGHT!” the group clamored.

“Well isn’t this stupid?” Domino snorted, crossing her arms.

Elsewhere…

“Afraid you’ll lose against us, Potter?” Draco Malfoy and his team sneered against their rivals. “Aquablast will outrun your old fashioned Autobot junk before we reach Sapporo.”

“Not in your lifetime, Malfoy.” Harry Potter objected. “Sentinel Prime will outsmart any of you Decepticon wastes in minutes after this race begins.”

The friction was getting hotter between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Malfoy wasted no time to whip out his wand against Harry. “You wanna bet on that, huh? Why don’t we settle it right here, right now?”

Harry whipped out his wand too, causing the others to do the same. However, a cloaked figure stepped in between them to intervene.

“Save such bloodsheds for later.” Lord Voldemort lifted his hood to reveal himself. “Let us hope Aquablast suits you and your little friends very well, Malfoy. Be warned, the Fallen takes pity on neither Autobot nor Decepticon alike.”

The students pocketed their wands and quickly returned to their Transformers. All the while, Ginny had a concerned face over Harry. He was more than determined to win this race against Malfoy and Voldemort by whatever means.

Elsewhere…

“All right, Kel. You got all the supplies?” Kenan asked his friend. His face dropped when he saw that Kel had only packs of orange soda in his arms. “Kel, is that all you brought?!” he exclaimed.

“You know how much I LOOOVE orange soda, Kenan.”

“But how are we going to survive without any food?”

“That’s why I brought these.” Kel handed him a small bag of peanuts.

How appropriate. Kenan pulled a disgusted face and shouted to himself: “WHYYYYY!”

Elsewhere…

“Pleased to meet you, Sonic. Pleased to meet you, Tails. This’ll be the greatest race ever, ever, ever! You bet that we’ll win, win, win, because now I’ve got the fastest hedgehog on my side! We’ll zoom, zoom, ZOOM our way through Japan! Oh, yes will! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes we will! We…”

As Blurr babbled on, Sonic and Tails looked at each other confused. Neither of them could keep up to what their Transformer was saying.

Elsewhere…

T.J. Deitweiler and the team gathered with their Transformer, Erector, raring to embark on this challenging race. The only problem was, none of them knew how to operate a crane. Lucky enogh though, T.J. had hired a trusty friend of his to help them out.

“So who’d you get, T.J.?” Spinelli asked curiously. “Mr. T? Hulk Hogan? Steve Austin?”

“Um…” T.J. rolled his eyes wondrously. “…not exactly.” He hoped his friends wouldn’t be too shocked to discover that he had indeed hired…

“Artie, the strongest man in the world!” The eccentric ‘superhero’ revealed himself to the kids, who weren’t terribly excited, but more so, puzzled.

“T.J., are you sure this guy isn’t just some kind of nut who escaped from an asylum?” Vince whispered to his friend.

“Trust me, Vince.” T.J. patted him on the shoulder. “He was especially recommended by my old pal Pete. I think we’ll do just fine with this guy on our side, and win the Gumball seconds flat!”

Elswhere…

Natsu Ayuhara was helping her teammates load their stuff into Topspin, when all of a sudden she caught sight of her friends, Hinata Wakaba and Sakura Kasugano, running to her for some desperate help.

“Natsu-chan!”

“(Natsu, please help us!)”

They cried as they panted. Natsu tried to calm both of them down and spare them time to catch their breath. “(Settle down, you two. Now what’s the matter?)”

“(The unthinkable has happened.)” Hinata squealed in tears.

“(We’re in love!)” Sakura’s eyes filled with pink hearts. “(There were two cute guys we met last night, and we talked and talked and talked for hours! You should have been there! It was the greatest experience of our whole lives!)”

“(Whoa. Settle down.)” Natsu said. “(First off, where do these guys come from, and what did you talk about?)” She feared that perhaps the girls had told too much about themselves for a first night.

“(Well…)” Hinata scratched her hair. “(…we never asked where they were from, and we didn’t really talk about much. They mostly spoke Cantonese and we could barely understand them.)”

“(But you should have seen it when they showed Sakura and I their Chinese martial arts!)” Sakura interrupted, imitating kung-fu moves. “(HEEYA! TAKE THAT! HWOAAA!)”

Hong Kong. These boys must have come from Hong Kong, Natsu thought. Who’d have thought two of her closest friends in the world would have had fallen head over heels for two Hong Kong guys in merely one night? She and Shoma had grown to know each other since their earliest childhood, constantly bickering yet ironically, their relationship had grown to a special one indeed, almost love even.

It was hard for her to believe that Hinata and Sakura had found lovers so quickly, when it had taken her years to find one herself. All she could do was sigh.

Not far off from them stood Yun and Yang Lee, who were gazing curiously over at the girls they met last night.

“(What do you suppose they’re talking about?)” Yang asked his brother.

“(It beats me.)” Yun shrugged. “(But let’s see if Rack’n’Ruin can outrun their Doubleheader when we hit the skies!)”

Elsewhere…

“Look out, Mario!” Luigi alerted his brother. “Here comes-a trouble!”

Despite having Blaster on their side, Wario and Waluigi were not so impressed and only sniggered arrogantly.

“Well, looks-a like we meet again!” Wario smirked at Mario. “Sound-a-wave here will blow up-a you chickens good during the Gumball!”

“Fat-a chance.” Was Mario’s short answer, obviously referring to his enemy’s overweight appearance.

“MWA, HA, HA! You talk-a good!” Waluigi admitted. “But you won’t-a be laughing so hard after this-a race begins. Sound-a-wave is-a going all out on you, so watch-a out!”

Elsewhere…

Raphael buckled his seat belt in Overdrive. He tilted his sunglasses over to his ‘girlfriend’, Surf Sister, and winked.

“First-a rule of driving, Surf Sister.” he said, ripping off his rear-view mirror and tossing it at the back seat of the car. “What’s behind me is not important.”

“That’s what you said the last time we lined up to pay for our groceries in the supermarket.” Surf Sister rolled her eyes away, sighing in grief. She questioned herself why she agreed to join Raphael in the Gumball Rally in the first place.

Elsewhere…

Since Primus and Unicron were FAR too massive to compete in the Gumball Rally, both Transformers had to scale themselves down to an appropriate size. The pompous Princess Devilotte snorted disdainfully at Richie Rich and his crew as they approached each other.

“Good luck, Devilotte. May the best racer win.” Richie offer his hand to her.

“The luck’s all mine, rich boy!” Devilotte spat mucus on his hand and walked away. “Have fun with Primus, but remember that if you dare try to overtake moi, Unicron will kick your sorry ass all the way to the next galaxy!”

“My goodness, what a spoilt and ungrateful child she’s turned out to be.” Mrs. Doubtfire commented, shaking her head in pity. “Now off to Primus, my little noseminers. We have a race to catch!”

“Come on, Richie!” shouted Little Lulu.

“Yeah, we’ll show that no-good twinkled-toed fairy queen who’s boss!” Little Audrey said, pulling on Richie’s arm.

Elsewhere…

“Quick! They’re coming!” shouted Butters Stotch, putting on his Professor Chaos getup. Dougie did the same with his identity as General Disarray.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric weren’t too frightened to find the evil super villains joining in on the Gumball Rally.

“HA-HA-HA!” Professor Chaos laughed, showing off his fancy Novaroid army to the boys. “With the invincible Novaroid on my side, nothing can stop me! What do you have to say to that now, huh?”

“Sorry, Butters. Dash’s still gonna kick your ass.” Stan said. “Come on guys, let’s go.”

As the boys left, Cartman farted on Chaos, leaving him enraged and hungry for payback.

“We’ll just see about that.” Chaos grumbled.

Elsewhere…

Judge Doom’s weasels were searching through Megatron’s tank, ensuring that every weapon on him was fully equipped and well functioned. They predicted this race was going to be a BLAST…and lots of it.

“Everything is locked and fully operational, Megatron.” Doom tightened his gloves, crawling into his Transformer. “It’s time to repay my respects to Poppins, whilst you can have YOUR fun with Optimus Prime.”

“Excellent.” Megatron smiled. “Show no mercy, Doom. Even if it means hurting the ones she cares for the most.”

…

“One minute until eight o’clock!” Blaster alerted the crowd.

“Start engines.” Soundwave ordered.

Cars roared, trucks rumbled, boats lined up, planes prepared for takeoff, helicopters span their propellers and trains sounded their whistles and horns. The clock was ticking and tensions rose as the hand counted down every second. Seatbelts buckled, hands gripped wheels and feet set on the pedals.

“All systems go, Mr. Bannon.” Maccadam said.

Michael Bannon tightened his helmet and fixed his goggles. He gave a thumb up to Frank Drebin, wishing him the best of luck with the Keeper. Drebin let out a silly grin with his sparkling fresh teeth, advertising Colgate toothpaste in his hand. Michael responded with a clean smile too, waving a Mentos roll in his hand.

Five…four…three…two…one.

The racers tore across the start line at sensational speed and zoomed away as fast as the fiercest winds. From the blistering cold of Hokkaido to the tropical beaches of Okinawa, the Gumball Rally had finally begun.

…

[1] Yes, there are actually two Autobots called Jetfire, same goes with Strafe. These ones are from Generation 2. Confusing as hell, isn’t it?

[2] Just to make it clear, this is actually M. Bison, NOT the (gay?) masked killer who has the tendency to climb up walls thinking he’s Spider-man (LOL). Vega’s and M. Bison’s names are actually reversed in the Japanese version of the Street Fighter video games.

[3] No mistake. The names you find here, similar to the Constructicons’, are in fact those of Decepticon Sixbuilder. I said it once and I’ll say it again, confusing as HELL!

[4] Based on Crumplezone from the Cybertron series.

[5] His alternate modes are based off Megatron and the Fallen from the Transformers live-action movies.

[6] Anyone seen the short ‘Neighbours’ from Norman McLaren?

[7] His alternate modes are based off Megatron and Galvatron from ‘Robots In Disguise’.


	3. Penguins Can't Fly!

Author’s Note: Thanks again to all my pals for their support. Just to let some of you know, I won’t be throwing in any special cameos. Every cast member is a racer here. And no, there will be NO commentators for the race.

I got an interesting e-mail a while back, asking me if I would accept any fanart for GR. Well, sure. I really don’t mind if you guys wish to submit fanart for my story. I wasn’t expecting it at first, but you’re more than welcome to submit anything to me, and if I like it, I’ll post it up on mediaminer or deviantart.

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Two: Penguins Can’t Fly!

…

As the race began, the Numa Numa Guy rode along in Drift, waving his arms and lip-synching along to his signature piece of music.

“I have to admit, this music is very catchy.” Drift commented.

The Numa Numa Guy stopped lip-synching and said: “Well, how can just about every Internet user in the States be wrong?”

…

Megatron pursued Optimus Prime along the slippery highway, trying to blast him off the road. Judge Doom was frustrated that they couldn’t get a clean hit, especially when their target was pulling a huge trailer behind them. Why his weasels couldn’t even get a scratch on Optimus was beyond him. Perhaps it was all because of the luck from the Autobot’s practically perfect driver: Mary Poppins.

“Can’t you even aim right, you nitwits?” Doom scolded his minions. “She’s a sitting duck!”

Another huge blast from Megatron’s cannon…and another miss by an inch. Optimus predicted hefty fines from the Japanese government with all the damage Megatron was causing on the highway already. Yet he remained calm, with Mary Poppins offering her guidance to him.

“That last explosion was pretty bloody close.” Michael said.

“Watch your language, Michael.” Mary replied in a firm voice, keeping her eyes on the road. “Remember to behave yourself.”

“Doom means to kill us, Mary Poppins.” A frightful Jane said. “I don’t want that to happen.”

“Not to worry, Jane.” said Mary unconcerned. “Be a brave girl and we’ll pull out of this just fine.”

Meanwhile, inside Megatron…

“Hey, Judge.” Smart Ass said. “Why don’t me and the boys get in touch with our other pals taking part in this whole Gumball thing? Maybe THEY can help us wipe that old-fashioned bag out of this race.”

“Very tempting.” thought Doom. “If you want to win a race, you gotta wipe a few old ladies off the track. Speaking of course…Mary Poppins.”

…

Hubs raced along at high speeds and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were enjoying the race. Just an hour into the Gumball Rally, Michelangelo had finished gulping down a dozen bottles that he had recently grown addicted to.

“Whoa, dudes! This milkshake stuff is great.” he said, slurring his words. “I feel weird, though. Real loosey-goosey.”

“Where exactly did you get that stuff, Mikey?” a concerned Raphael asked.

“From that store we stopped at back there. The dude says it's from some brewery in the north of Hokkaido. I thought it was weird that they'd do beer and milkshakes in the same factory.”

“That's because that's no milkshake. It's bilk. Beer and milk IN THE SAME DRINK!” Donatello exclaimed, after checking the bottle’s label.

Michelangelo let open a loud hiccup. “You mean I've been underage drinking?! Totally sorry man!” he grinned sheepishly.

"You'd better hope Master Splinter never finds out.” said Leonardo. “He'll never let us watch 'Superbad' again.”

“Well, guys, at least he's not driving.” Hubs joked. “He'll probably have a hangover, though.”

Michelangelo thought for a minute and an idea struck him. “Ya know, this would be a great way to get adults to drink more milk.”

…

At the Kamui Ski Links in Asashikawa, several families were enjoying the winter sports on this wonderful snowy occasion. Suddenly, they screamed and dived out of the way as Icepick rode right through the middle of a ski course, followed closely by Slayride, who was trying to overtake him.

“MOVE, YOU GODDAMN OVERGROWN SNOWCONE!” Santa Claus yelled at Bad Mr. Frosty, honking his horn.

“Eat my snowballs!” Bad Mr. Frosty extended his middle finger at him. “Lose this moron, Icepick!”

"No problem." Icepick made a sharp turn around a corner near an embankment.

Slayride couldn't stop himself in time and drove over the edge of the embankment, falling down a steep hillside.

“You stupid tin can!” snapped Santa as they went out of control.

“Hey, don't forget who's doin' all the work here.” replied Slayride.

They reached the bottom and drove right into a large snowdrift. Slayride started to use his lasers to melt the snow.

“I hate the winter!” said Santa Claus. “Especially when I have to be Mr. Goody-Good Gift Bringer.”

“Aw, shut up!” said Slayride. “We'll be out in no time…”

Suddenly, Sizzle flew overhead and went by so fast that a sonic boom was caused. A fresh avalanche of snow buried Slayride.

“…or not.”

“That'll teach old Beardy to bring cheer at Christmas!” sneered the Grinch as he piloted Sizzle. “Even if he doesn't any more, it's the least he deserves for 1000 years of all that noise, noise, NOISE on Christmas Day!”

Max whined a little.

“You want to win this or not!” the Grinch snapped at his dog.

…

The Wet Bandits left the Otokoyama Sake Brewing Museum, each taking a drink out of a souvenir bottle of sake.

“Haah. This is the life, huh, Marv?” said Harry.

“Yeah. I never thought I'd find a drink better than beer.” said Marv.

“Okay. Break time's over. Time to get back to the Gumball.”

The two of them climbed back into Gren.

“Okay, you guys! Hold onto your butts!” Gren said as he started up and drove off through the Asashikawa traffic.

“HEY!” snapped Harry as he grabbed the steering wheel. “Let me take the wheel first!”

As they raced through the city, Cosmos flew above them, piloted by E.T..

“This weather's really playing havoc with my directional sensors.” said Cosmos. “Just hold on tight.”

E.T. nodded as he pushed on one of the control joysticks.

“Careful! I think we're going down!”

Cosmos was right. They started to take a dive down towards the city.

“Uh-oh!” panicked E.T., waving his arms frantically.

He fought with the controls to try and bring Cosmos back under control. As the UFO Autobot flew low, he buzzed over Gren, making Harry get distracted and lose control. Gren veered from side to side and crashed through a series of police cruisers parked in front of a coffee shop. E.T. finally got Cosmos under control and flew back into the air.

“Phew, that was close!” said Cosmos in relief. “You may want to 'phone home' and double your travel insurance.”

As he flew off, a police officer was writing a citation for the Wet Bandits.

“I swear! It was that flying saucer that distracted us!” said Harry.

“Yeah! And it wasn’t really us driving! It was the truck here! It's really an alien robot!" said Marv.

The cop looked at the two of them sceptically and then noticed the sake bottles in Gren’s cab.

“So, we were drinking sake. What does that prove?" asked Marv. "We had some beer a while back and it hasn't affected us!"

Harry angrily slapped the back of Marv's head. “Shut up, you idiot!” he hissed through his clenched teeth.

As this was going on, some of the citizens of Asashikawa had noticed Cosmos flying above the city. Everyone stared up in awe.

“You see, it’s aliens!” Marv pointed up to the sky, right before the Transformer vanished into the clouds. “I knew the US government lied about Roswell!”

“Marv, since when did YOU know anything about Roswell?” Harry huffed.

Nearby was Trailbreaker, with Agents J and K riding in him.

“Looks like our buddy Cosmos has some admirers.” said Trailbreaker.

“Oh, great.” said J sarcastically. “Looks like we'll have to do our stuff.”

"Is it really necessary?" asked Trailbreaker. "I mean a lot of people know about us and the Decepticons."

“Sorry, slick. But it's our job to.” said K as he and J stepped out of Trailbreaker.

“Excuse me, folks!” J announced through a megaphone. “Could everyone look in this direction, please?”

The bewildered crowd turned to look at Trailbreaker and the MIBs.

“Is Cosmos gone now?” asked K.

“Yep.” replied Trailbreaker.

“Okay, here it goes!”

J and K took out their neuralizers and activated them. The citizens were briefly stunned by the brief flash of light, and then forgot what that they had seen.

"Okay. Let's vamoose." said J.

…

“Welcome to Asahikawa, class! The coldest city in Japan!”

Ms. Frizzle’s class gazed curiously out of their windows. On the left, they witnessed RoboCop stuck in a tangle between Greaseball and CB. On the right, Cobrabreast was in fierce competition with Scowl. Lock, Shock and barrel noticed the school children in Overhaul and pulled mean faces at them.

“I knew I should have stayed home today.” Arnold Perlstein said, regretting every moment of this dangerous race.

Meltdown and Half-Track rammed beside Overhaul and the children screamed when their eyes met with Professor Coldheart and his lackey, Frostibite.

“Hello, kiddies!” Coldheart honked his horn rudely. “Did ya miss me? Why not take a ride with me and-”

Liz suddenly leapt onto his face, obscuring his vision.

“HEY! Who turned out the lights?!”

Coldheart lost control of his vehicle and Frostbite was forced to take the wheel. The children just laughed at the hilarious situation.

The struggle crossed roads with the Autobot First Aid, who braked forcefully to let the Transformers pass them by. But unfortunately, this made Dr. Nikolas Van Helsing accidentally plunge his unsterilized syringe into Dr. Doug Ross’ back, who so happened to be the driver.

“OW!” Ross cried.

“Sorry about that.” Van Helsing laughed casually. “Accidents happen, you know, even to a doctor. Here, let me get that for ya.”

He removed the syringe, and Ross immediately felt his legs go numb, then his hands, and soon his whole body. His foot leaned on the accelerator and the ER team were speeding like never before…much to their dread. Cars, cyclists and motorcyclists swerved out of their way.

Deathborn, in his Decepticon Watchdog, jetted his vehicle off the road and landed right over First Aid, taking lead against the ER team. He smirked, before leaving them in the dust.

…

While Drift continued to race along, the Numa Numa Guy was now lip-synching to a techno version of Rockwell's ‘Somebody's Watching Me’. Drift showed off his fancy driving moves in time with the music.

The Numa Numa Guy was impressed. “I see what that friend of mine meant about drifting being dance moves for cars.”

“Just be glad it's not the Macarena we're doing.” Drift replied.

…

Pulse and Stormbringer were riding hard through the rivers of Hokkaido, with the Rulon warriors Rasp and Hammerhead pushing each for all they were worth.

“The Gumball Trophy is mine!” hissed Rasp as he piloted Pulse. “Who needs Krulos and his wretched army? I will become famous and powerful and take this worthless planet for all it's got.”

“Not if I beat you first, you filthy backstabber!” sneered Hammerhead as he came alongside. “You wait until Krulos hears about your treachery.”

“Rotten teacher's pet!” snarled Rasp, swerving Pulse over to brush against Stormbringer.

“Hey, watch it!” yelled Stormbringer.

Suddenly, the huge Snaptrap overtook both Decepticon boats. He caused a huge wave whilst passing and Rasp and Hammerhead battled for control of their Transformers.

“Hah!” sneered Reeka. “We left those twerps far behind us! We could have a good shot at winning this!”

“Oh, you’re being all positive now, huh?” asked Draggle. “You could hardly steer when we started.”

“TAKE THAT BACK!” yelled Reeka.

“Make me!” Draggle shoved her sister.

“Why you...”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Hydia ordered as she steered Snaptrap. “Keep that up and you'll be eating ice cream very soon.”

“Sorry, mama.” said Draggle.

Hydia tensed.

“WHAT did you call me?” she said threateningly.

Draggle gulped. “Sorry, Hydia, I didn't mean to call you 'mama’.” she said nervously.

“You better not have.” Hydia warned her, and then revealed an evil smile. “This is a great boat ride.”

“Yeah. Pity it's not on the Smooze.” Reeka said. “That was a fun ride.”

Both Hydia and Draggle turned blue and said: “We DON'T want to talk about that!”

…

Plasma Bomber released a couple of his bombs towards the Slugger while Scrap-Iron fired a few missiles from the C.A.T.'s cannon.

“These guys are starting to tick me off!” said Short Fuse.

Shirobon just smiled and lobbed a couple of his own bombs back at his enemy, causing explosions, which rocked the Cobra tank.

“Why can't you learn to throw straight?!” Scrap-Iron angrily scolded Plasma Bomber, slapping him on the head.

…

While Link Chomofsky had his eyes on Ally McBeal, while Cody Banks was busy racing off against Captain N, Kage-maru and June Lin Milliam were both taking the lead.

A few miles back, however, the Banana Splits and Mark Cohen were having great fun with Stylor. They had discovered the Hokkaido 'Melody Road' and were driving over it, creating the sound of the Banana Splits’ theme song.

“Hoo hoo hoo!” laughed Fleegle. “This is great!”

“I bet you're glad you came to do a documentary on us now, huh Mark?” asked Bingo.

“I haven’t had this much fun in years, guys.” said Mark. “Can you do 'Seasons of Love' as well?”

“Hey guys, I think we should just keep going. Time's a-wasting, you know.” said Drooper.

Snorky honked in agreement.

“Hold on tight!” said Stylor as he floored it. "I'm doing it for the ladies! I bet they'd love it if a gorgeous guy like me could win this race!”

“You have an ego the size of Mount Fuji, you know that, Stylor?” said Mark.

“Let's watch some TV!” Fleegle activated a TV monitor on the dashboard.

Adventurous music started to play.

“Oh-oh, Chongo! It's ‘Danger Island’ next!” said Bingo.

…

“I’m freezing my nuts off here.” Conker whispered under his chattering teeth.

“Uh…like we really needed to know that.” Berry said sarcastically. “At least Mr. Nutz isn’t complaining about the weather.”

“No, really.” Conker said, opening his bag full of frosted acorns that he had saved for the trip. “My nuts are freezing up. We haven’t got anything to eat.”

“That’s disgusting, Conker.” Mr. Nutz said repulsively. “Who would ever want to eat your nuts?”

They were startled when Scrat leapt himself onto the windshield, his tongue drooling for Conker’s nuts.

“AAAAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?” Berry screamed. “GET IT AWAY!”

“It’s after my nuts!” Conker said, covering his precious acorns between his legs. “I won’t let that thing nibble on my nuts!”

“Hoist, do something!” Mr. Nutz shouted.

Hoist activated his windshield wipers, and with one swipe, disposed of the prehistoric squirrel. Fortunately, Scrat landed safely on Clutch, reuniting with his racing partner, Sid the sloth.

“There you are, buddy!” said Sid. “Thought we lost you there for a minute!”

Scrat sighed in defeat. His attempt to gets his hands on Conker’s nuts had failed.

…

“Faster, Dion!” shouted Bloo at the top of his lungs. “FASTER!”

On the outskirts of Obihiro, Bloo and the gang were trying to lose several other Gumballers on their tail: Lilo and Stitch, Calvin and Hobbes, and not terribly far behind, the Madagascar Penguins.

“We’ll be the laughing stock of Foster’s home if we ever get beaten by a group of penguins, let alone in a snowcat!” Wilt said. “Let’s put that pedal to the medal.”

Frankie floored it, but still couldn’t outrun the Madagascar Penguins, who were simply waving their fins at her as they passed with ease.

“Just smile and wave, boys!” The Skipper said.

…

Somewhere in Daisetsuzan National Park, Goku and Vegeta were being pursued by Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu on their flying Decepticons.

“Die, worthless Saiyans!” Frieza cried, firing Dirge’s lasers at Hyperdrive.

“Goku, we need to shake these idiots off our tail.” Vegeta said.

“Already on it.” Goku pressed a switch on the control panel. “Take ‘em down, Hyperdrive!”

Hypderdrive launched three heat-seeking missiles locked at Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust.

“Lose them!” Cell ordered his Decepticon.

“Pipe down, you overgrown bug!” Ramjet spoke back.

The Decepticons flew around constantly until the missiles collided with each other.

“So these Decepticons aren’t that dimwitted after all.” Vegeta smiled with delight, crossing his arms. “I think I’m going to enjoy this race.”

…

Somewhere deep in Hokkaido’s forests, Gnasty Gnorc was struggling to get the annoying Kremlings off his back. Bazuka kept firing barrels but couldn’t hit his target.

“Screw barrels!” Krunch huffed. “Fire the missiles!”

The Flak-viper launched them. Gnorc saw what was coming and battered up, swinging his mace and knocking the missiles away. One of them flew right for Gristle. His team took a sharp turn, crashing into the Flak-Viper and Krunch.

Gnorc laughed victoriously, leaving the bumbling Kremlings behind.

…

“Ah…at this rate, winning the Gumball should be a breeze.” Franklin Sherman sipped his Bourbon whiskey, reclining his seat. “Wouldn’t you say, son?”

Jay Sherman gave a puzzling frown. “Um, Dad. If you’re here, then who’s piloting Powerglide?”

“Good question.” Franklin said. “Allow me to check.”

He went to knock at the pilot’s door and stepped inside. He could only gasp when he found Pingu sitting on the pilot’s seat, staring back at him with a silly smile.

“A penguin?!” Franklin exclaimed, sighting an empty bottle of gin on the control panel. “And he’s been drinking!”

“Nook-nook!” Pingu chuckled with a red face.

“Wait a minute, penguins can’t fly…” Franklin pondered to himself. “…PENGUINS CAN’T FLY!”

At that moment, Powerglide went to a harrowing drop. Franklin frantically grabbed control of the aircraft, with Pingu frightened as ever, spurting out gibberish and embracing the old gentleman’s head. Powerglide flew uncontrollably past snowy mountains, barely getting hit…but only out of sheer luck.

Slingshot and Cloudburst happened to be in close proximity and their partners were able to receive Franklin’s distressing radio signals.

“HELP! Somebody please help!” Franklin’s voice cried through the speakers. “Our plane is out of control and our pilot’s a penguin!”

Pingu continuous gibberish could be heard in the background.

“No, I will not pray with you!” Franklin rejected.

Jeannie and Spyro looked at each other confused. ToeJam and Earl checked the hamburgers and drinks they recently bought from Mos Burger, wondering if they somehow caused hallucinations.

“Well, that’s the last time I eat corporate food.” Earl said, tossing aside his half eaten hamburger. “Let’s stick to the local stuff.”

…

“Call me a son of a bitch.” Nick Fury dropped his cigar when he, Lander and Sergeant Rock were overshadowed by the presence of the Novaroid.

Professor Chaos and General Disarray followed the elusive Dash, who was always one mile ahead of them.

“Ha-ha-ha!” Chaos cackled against his rivals. “Tremble in fear! You still convinced now that Dash is gonna kick our asses?”

“No, but maybe we can.” said the voice of another Autobot.

Disarray pointed at Treds, firing his cannon at the Decepticon spaceship. Chaos nearly fell but was saved when Disarray grabbed his cape. Hardhead and Basher joined Treds as the young super villain got pummelled with blasts.

“Is that all ya got, wussies?” Chaos taunted, until he heard a rumbling noise.

Behind them, the humongous Big Bang and Big Red whizzed past at tremendous speed, knocking Novaroid off course.

“AW, HAMBURGERS!” Chaos cried.

…

“Look out!”

Samurai Jack warned Edmund and Lucy Pevensie as they narrowly avoided attacks from Jadis and the Emerald Witch. However, Jack himself had to tangle with Aku, and it wasn’t easy.

“Be still, Samurai Jack!” Aku hissed as Skyhopper fired another missile.

Jack sprang out of his vehicle, leapt to the sky and sliced the missile in half, causing it to explode in mid-air. This only made Aku clench his fists in rage.

…

In the small town of Shiraoi, Felicia tried not to panic when she saw Pyron and the Phobos behind them in the mirrors.

“(Good girl, Clipper.)” Nakoruru said. “(Keep it steady now.)”

Her eagle, Mamahaha, kept Scorponok distracted as it swooped left and right across his sight. This disorientated the Decepticon and made him drive off the road and ram into a coniferous tree. Angered, Pyron fired two cosmic balls at his enemies.

Ingrid saw the balls closing in on them and used her psychokinesis to hold them back, but the force overpowered her quickly. She was helped by miracle, when JuJu appeared and shot a giant fireball from his mouth, destroying Pyron’s attacks completely.

“Thanks, JuJu! We owe you one!” Felicia waved.

Detective James Carter witnessed the scene nearby. “Hey, Lee. Would you believe me if I told you that I just saw a chimpanzee, riding on a motorcycle, spitting out crazy projectile shit out of his goddamn mouth?”

Lee just shook his head in disbelief.

“Jesus, look out!” Carter spotted trouble up ahead.

Lee hit the brakes, only an inch away from getting struck by Killer Frost and Jack Frost as they raced by with their Cobras. Not far behind them was Fire and Ice with their Joes, Frostbite and Ice Cream Solider respectively.

“What was that?” Lee asked.

“Now would you believe THAT just happened?” Carter had to ask.

…

“So let me get this straight.” Akiro Aino sighed under breath. “You actually want me to believe that you two saw a giant chicken and a naked guy in underpants flying Autobot planes? And you’re telling me that they’re heading my way?”

“Yes!” Dino and Mite said simultaneously through the speakers.

“HA! Fat chance! Nobody can outrun Acid Storm. And if you two start making up stories again, I’ll come back there and blast you both to bits!”

Akira was interrupted when Captain Underpants whizzed right past her…

“B’GAWK!”

…followed by the clucking Chicken Boo. She fell speechless, as her face turned blue and a sweat drop ran down from her hair.

…

Above the sulphurous volcano pits of Hell Valley, Noribetsu, Mach was stuck right in the middle of an air battle.

“One…two…three…four…five Transformers!” Count von Count laughed in delight as he watched the Scavenger chase Kon-El and Kara Zor-El (aka Superboy and Supergirl), and Iron Man and War Machine take on the Mandarin. “I love counting, it’s so fun! Ah-ha-ha!”

Toaster and the gang were already bored stiff with the Count and his obsessive counting, which he had been doing since the start of the race.

“Anybody want to switch seats with me?” Lampy said.

…

The underworld rulers were having their own cutthroat battle in the air as well. Mephisto and Blackheart, father and son, worked together to take down Neron and his cronies, Satanus and Blaze.

“Hell isn’t big enough for both of us!” Mephisto shouted, launching two missiles at Neron’s Decepticon.

“I concur!” Neron performed a ninety degree incline, barely avoiding the attack.

…

The Alien drove Full-Tilt as fast as he could go, trying to outdistance his mortal enemy, the Predator, who was driving Brunt.

The Predator took aim with Brunt's cannon.

“This guy's going to be really T.O.-ed with you, fella.” said Brunt.

Using its small knowledge of Earth language, the Predator simply replied: “Shit happens.”

It then opened fire on Full-Tilt. The Alien hissed, avoiding the fire.

Behind them was Deadwheeler, with Agents Mulder and Scully inside.

“Like I said, the truth is out there.” Mulder watched the Alien and Predator begin to battle it out.

“Yeah, despite the MIBs trying to convince everyone otherwise.” said Scully.

“You sound like you have an idea there, Scully.” said Mulder.

“I do indeed.” replied Scully, raising a brow. “What do you say we give these guys the slip while they're busy roughhousing? We'll easily gain a few positions.”

“Be my guest.” Mulder insisted.

Scully put her foot down and Deadwheeler sped past Full-Tilt and Brunt as the Alien and the Predator continued their battle.

“I just hope these morons aren't the ones that Cancer Man told us were going to invade.” said Scully as the Alien and Predator failed to notice them passing by. “Because God, are they dumb.”

The Predator had just pulled a face-hugger that the Alien had thrown off the front of its helmet.

“Good job you were wearing your helmet or you'd have a breathing problem.” said Brunt.

…

Ruby Heart and General Flagg III pushed the Space Capsule for all it was worth. Below them, the Defiant got ready to launch its own capsule.

“You guys ready?” Hardtop asked the three Tracy brothers.

“F.A.B., guys.” replied Scott Tracy.

“What does that stand for anyway?” asked Payload.

“We honestly have no idea.” replied Virgil Tracy.

As the capsule got ready to launch, Hardtop started the countdown. “5...4...3...2...1! Thunderbirds are go!”

“You wiseguy!” Alan Tracy said over the radio.

When Ruby Heart saw the Defiant capsule catching up, she smiled.

“Not today, mes amis.”

She launched one of her water tornado attacks at the Defiant capsule. Scott battled valiantly to keep it under control.

“Hold tight, guys. No prisoners are being taken this time!” he said.

…

“Good evening, Sapporo!” Hannah Montana waved amongst her cheering fans. “Are you ready to rock?”

“YES!” The audience clamoured.

As Dewey Finn’s band began to play, however, she couldn’t help notice Blowpipe driving past behind the crowds, with Mikayla waving her hand out of the window. She was hoping to outrun Hannah Montana in the Gumball. But of course, Hannah couldn’t let that happen.

Just when she was about to sing, Hannah ran off the stage abruptly and jumped into Landmine, removing her getup and beckoning Robby and Jackson back into their vehicle.

“C’mon! We got a race to catch!” Miley shouted. “Let’s shake a leg!”

“Honey, what about your concert?” Robby said.

“Daddy, never mind! We’ve got a dozen more signed up in Honshu. Let’s roll!”

Landmine drove off without a word of goodbye. Even more spontaneous, Dewey Finn and his band hit the road as well. The crowd sighed in disappointment, and amongst them was Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

“Well, that’s the last time I go to another one of these cheesy Hannah Montana gigs.” Gwen scrunched up her ticket. “Now enough of this garbage and let’s get back to the race!”

Gwen dragged Ben back to Highjump, where their grandfather Max was waiting.

…

Browning was firing rounds of shells at Roadbuster as they were trying to beat each other to Sapporo.

“I'd love to see you fools try to beat me now!" yelled General Donald Morden.

In Roadbuster, Marco Rossi had taken control of their Autobot’s machine gun.

“Eat this, scumbag!” he yelled, returning fire on Browning as he took heavy damage.

"Yeah! That's showing him, Marco!" cheered Fiolina.

Eri, Tarma, Trevor and Nadia fired their guns to help Marco, while Morden took this time to reload another shell.

“This should wipe the smiles off their faces!” he smirked. “You can fire it yourself, right, Browning?”

“It will be my pleasure.” Browning said sadistically.

“Good. I'll add a little extra firepower.” Morden climbed up through Browning's hatch with his rocket launcher ready. As he climbed up to prepare fire, an aircraft appeared behind him and trained missiles on his Decepticon.

“DAMN!” Morden yelled as he quickly climbed back inside.

“Typical.” sneered Zorg, who was flying the Decepticon aircraft, Trannis. “Big dreams but weak-willed. This planet needs a strong leader.”

“And it will get two of them when you and I win the Gumball, Zorg.” replied Trannis.

Zorg fired his missiles at both Browning and Roadbuster.

“Hang on, guys!” shouted Marco. “I can handle this!”

Using careful aim, he was able to blast the missiles out of the air before they could hit.

“You've been playing your video games, Marco.” Eri said impressed.

“Yeah, just a pity we have to save Morden’s hiney as well.” Fiolina said.

“Don't worry.” said Trevor. “He still has a snowball's chance in Hell of winning.”

“You got that right.” Nadia agreed.

Zorg locked his aim at both ground vehicles.

“Easy you fool!” snapped Trannis. “We need to save some missiles for later!”

“Sorry.” said Zorg sarcastically. "If only I had a ZF-1. I could really do some property damage.”

“Those guns of yours are for wimps!”

…

Greaser sped through Sapporo, cutting through traffic like a hot knife through butter.

“YEAH! THIS ROCKS!” Zitz yelled on the driver’s seat.

“I think you're causing a bit of a disturbance, bro.” said Pimple.

“Hey, who cares as long as we beat those stupid Ninja Turtles!” Rash shrugged his shoulders. “We'll show them who's got the better video game!”

“Don't you mean the hardest one?” Zitz kindly corrected him. “The only reason my reflexes are this good at this speed is from going through the Turbo Tunnel a bazillion times!”

He drove so fast that the scenery became a blur and he turned hard corners with ease.

“Hey, guys. You think this bit will look great in theaters?" asked Rash.

“Sure.” said Pimple in slightly sarcastic voice. "And it's in NO way gonna look like they just sped up the film.”

The Battletoads laughed.

…

On the streets of Sapporo, Tyrannitron was catching up on Bisonbreast.

“I can beat that Decepticon scum sucker no sweat!”

“Easy, Tyrannitron.” said Charlie Bucket. “We don't want to cause too much trouble.”

Willy Wonka couldn’t help notice it when they passed by the decorative Ishiya Chocolate Factory. “Charlie. Do you think that the chocolate factory could start its own brand of Pocky stick? Just that I try to find influences from all cultures.”

“Possibly.” Charlie thought. “Knowing you, they'd be weird flavours, though.”

Suddenly, Bisonbreast's 'dump' container raised and dropped a huge mound of snow onto the road.

“That’s not gonna stop me!” Tyrannitron slowed down and drove over the snow with his mighty treads.

“Whoo! Smashing!” Charlie smiled excitedly.

Once past the snow, Tyrannitron sped up and gathered ground on Bisonbreast again.

“I think we should let these scoundrels see we mean business.” said Charlie.

“If you insist.” said Wonka. “Fire one!”

One of the Oompa Loompas loaded a missile into Tyrannitron's cannon and fired it at Bisonbreast, narrowly missing him. In Bisonbreast, one of the Twins angrily kept a watch on Tyrannitron as another missile was about to be fired.

“We are getting aggravated.” he said.

“Yes we are.” agreed his brother.

“How do you think I feel?!” snapped Bisonbreast.

Charlie took a lick of his hot ice cream cones Wonka had invented, while Tyrannitron continued to give Bisonbreast trouble.

“I think we’ll soon leave these guys behind, wouldn’t you say Charlie?” said Wonka.

“I hope so, although I’m curious.” Charlie rubbed his chin. “Which do you want more out of the prize? The trophy or the gumballs in it?”

Wonka pondered for a minute and said: “The gumballs I guess. I could give Mr. Bannon some ideas on how to improve them.”

“Thought so.” Charlie rolled his eyes.

…

“Um sir, I think we have trouble.” Rolly reported to Lieutenant Pug. “You better come look at this!”

Behind their tank was Cruella de Vil, accompanied by Jasper and Horace. Even worse, there was Katrina Stonehart, who apparently struck a deal with Cruella to help get rid of the mangy puppies trying to outrun her in the Gumball.

“This means business. Lock and load, cadets!” Pug ordered Lucky and Rolly to load the tank. “On my mark, get ready to unleash hell. Ready…aim…fire!”

Their tank fired, scaring the living daylights out of their pursuers. The Decepticons swiftly dodged the blast, which instead struck the Sapporo Beer Museum. Massive floods of beer gushed out, attracting a swarm of Japanese businessmen to dive into.

Cadpig and Spot saw the whole thing from above in their rocket.

“Spot…” asked Cadpig. “…you ever wonder how long it would take for a Japanese guy to go bananas after depriving him of beer?”

“Beats me.” Spot shrugged. “I’d predict after a week, this place will be swarming with rabid monsters. If you ever watched that movie ‘28 Days Later’, you’d know what I mean.”

…

Ripper raced past Sapporo’s Clock Tower, avoiding the constant blasts from Kang the Conqueror. Roadblock’s siege tank form really helped them in this dire situation. But at this point, it was time for them to take flight.

“So long, Dreadwing!” Roadblock laughed, shifting into his spacecraft form.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Dreadwing transformed into a B-2 Bomber, continuing the competition. “It ain’t over yet until the fat lady sings!”

A few miles ahead of them was Fangry, with his partners Hunch and the Grand Duke of Owls.

“Incoming aircrafts, six o’clock, Uncle Dukey!” Hunch panicked.

The Grand Duke slapped him against the windshield. “I told you NEVER to call me by that name!”

…

Michael Bannon and Frank Drebin raced under the Sapporo TV Tower and sped across Odori Park. Shocked pedestrians leaped out of the way and Michael took caution not to hit anyone by accident…or damage any of the ice sculltures on display. Unfortunately for Drebin, however, he destroyed every sculpture that got in his way, and an old lady happened to fall onto the hood of his car.

Drebin almost had a heart attack when he saw the old lady’s face flattened against the Keeper’s windshield. The lady was furious and waved her walking stick angrily at the driver. Drebin switched on the wipers at once, wiping away the snowflakes and the old lady aside…only to be met ahead with an ice sculpture of an old lady, looking fearfully at his car right before she was shattered to pieces.

Michael couldn’t help but grin as he watched.

“It’s like what they say, Maccadam.” he said. “If you want to win a race, you gotta push a few old ladies off the road.”

…

A periscope surfaced in the middle of Lake Toya in Shikotsu-Toya National Park. Captain Nemo spotted Seaspray ahead of them and Scorpia behind them. Paddles had done well keeping the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in the race, besides hidden deep beneath the sea.

“What do you see, Nemo?” asked Mina Harker, the team’s leader.

Before he could answer, Nemo saw Hat launch Roboggu right across the lake. He quickly lowered his periscope as the flying egg passed them and smashed right into Olaf’s face, just as he opened one of Seaspray’s windows for a breath of fresh air.

“Olaf, what happened?” asked Erik, helping his stunned friend off the floor.

“I don’t know.” Olaf shrugged, half dizzy. “I was hit by that crazy bird.”

He pointed at Roboggu, who was jumping around the vikings’ hovercraft like a happy bunny.

…

Brenda Bates swung her axe at Brandon Walsh, but missed. On the other side of the Dominator, Steele tried to bite Breanda Walsh’s ankle, but missed as well. The Walshes tried to keep the Cobra vehicles away from them, but it was proving more challenging than they thought.

Not far off, the Fridge and Ouran High School Host Club were having problems with Golobulus and Exor, who relentlessly pursued them.

“Run.” Exor’s voice called out. “Run in fear before the eyes of Exor!”

“Can we not make this thing go faster?” Haruhi said.

“This is as fast as we can go.” The Fridge answered.

“Anybody got a Kit Kat?” Hunny asked the group, at the most inconvenient time. “I could really go for one.”

“Gimme a break.” Tamaki said.

The group randomly broke out into a chorus, singing out: “Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar! Gimme a break! Gimme a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!”

“What was that absurd melody I heard?” Exor demanded an answer. “Who dares to sing before the presence of I, Exor?”

“Let it be.” Golobulus said. “It’s just another advertising farce.”

…

Broadside flew across the ski resort in Niseko, with Sylvanas piloting him.

“Look down there, my Lady!”

Varimathras spotted the Lich King in Skullgrin, ready to aim fire at them with will. Sylvanas performed several three-sixty degree spins, creating donut clouds and making Varimathras so sick that he was forced to grab a sick bag.

“Damn that elf!” The Lick King grumbled. “Next time, Skullgrin, we shall have them!”

“Easier said than done.” Skullgrin replied. “But you best look behind you.”

The Lich King saw Brawl riding up a snowy hill, and could hear Hector Con Carne’s unintimidating laugh inside him.

“Amateur.” The Lich King shook his head.

…

“INCOMING!”

Shrage should have known better not to drive along narrow rivers in Hokkaido. Now they were being bombarded with lasers from Gallows and Bishamon. The Yoroiden Samurai Troopers did what they could to defend their Killer W.H.A.L.E..

But Red Star and Cheburashka came to the rescue in their V.A.M.P., attacking the Cobra and samurai from behind.

“YO, JOE!” Cheburashka cried in a high-pitched squeal.

…

Gearhead was making good progress for the famous Jamaican bobsled team.

Sanka Coffie was dying to have a look outside of his window. And in doing so, he almost wet his pants when the first thing he was greeted by was Iorek Byrnison’s ferocious claw. The beast swiped his paw across his face, just missing it. Sanka frantically shut the window, shocked.

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Derice. “You look as if you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“There’s some scary bear out there, man!” Sanka trembled in fear. “It tried to kill me! I knew I should have brought my lucky egg!”

Derice only frowned in disbelief. “Jamaican me crazy, you know that.”

…

The Silver Surfer outran Eclipso, Quan Chi and Grand Admiral Thrawn, only to be faced with Take-Off, where the grotesque race of aliens called the Brood were waiting inside. Victory Leo tried to stay well clear of the Decepticon, but Wildfly was near, accompanied with his partner Hexxus.

“AH-HA-HA!” Hexxus cackled. “Gotcha now, Surfer boy! You’ve got no place to hide!”

Victory Leo activated his booster jets, blasting away at a speed that neither Decepticon could match.

“Way to go.” Wildfly said to his partner.

“I really must keep my trap shut.” Hexxus thought.

…

Unlike some Gumballers, Alex Mack and Kate Morrison kept their competition between them a friendly one…and so did their Joes.

“Not bad, Breaker.” Iceberg said. “Never expected you’d be up for the Gumball.”

“Expect nothing!” Breaker shouted.

“How you doing over there, Kate?” Alex Mack asked.

Kate gave two thumbs up. “Enjoying every minute of it! Woo-hoo!”

She couldn’t help notice Geegus creeping up behind them in a Cobra Hurricane V.T.O.L.. But Alex Mack did quick work of him by zapping his ship with her telekinesis powers.

“Way to go, Alex!” Kate congratulated her.

“Don’t mention it. Just remember that you still have to buy me a shake if I win!”

…

“Out of my way, worthless witch!” Rasputin scowled at Samantha Stephens flying opposite him. “Don’t think your hocus-pocus will help you claim the Gumball trophy! My powers are far greater than your baby spells!”

“Oh, really?” Samantha raised a brow, right before twitching her nose.

“Uh-oh.” Bartok gasped as he noticed endless flowers sprouting out within their jet. “I really think you should take back your word, sir!”

Hydra was finding it difficult to pilot and soon the flowers blocked his sight.

Xia Yu Lan and Xia Yu Fan ignored the helpless cries from Hydra, Bartok and Rasputin as they flew past uncontrollably. They continued to focus their fire on Unknown, who was giving the twins a very hard time to overtake her.

…

In Furano, U.S. Agent and Quidam worked together to bring down Yaridovich in the Cobra Sea Ray.

“Let’s be steady, Super Trooper.” U.S. Agent said. “We’ve almost got him.”

Zoe hid behind Quidam, while Salvo fixed his aim. Both Joes had a clear shot, but they were disrupted when a Cobra Night Raven S3P appeared above their heads. Alfred Ashford popped out and fired his sniper rifle, just missing U.S. Agent as the bullet bounced off his Night Raider.

“DAMN!” Alfred snapped his fingers. “I could really use some help here, dear sister!”

“Not a problem.” Alexia tittered as flames engulfed her hands. “I think I’m going to have some fun with these Joes.”

Alexia unleashed a shower of flames upon her targets. Super Trooper and Salvo took sharp turns off the road, sparing Yaridovich time to escape.

…

As the Gumballers roared down the road towards Furano, Spectral Knight Cryotek and his partner Thunderwing were using their M.O.B.A.T. to outdistance the Cobra S.T.U.N., which contained the three Darkling Lords: Mortdredd, Reekon and Lexor.

“Can’t you go any faster!” yelled Reekon at the Motor Viper, their partner.

“Why don’t you try taking over if you’re such an expert, Reekon?” sneered Mortdredd. “I wonder why Lord Darkstorm keeps you employed?”

“We all know why he keeps YOU employed, Mortdredd.” said Lexor. Because you’re such a bootlicker!”

“Well at least I’m not a coward or a mercenary, unlike you two.” Mortdredd replied.

“SHUT UP!” yelled Reekon as he threatened his partners with his sword.

Cryotek and Thunderwing kept going on ahead, occasionally glancing back to see their adversaries fighting.

“It’s appropriate Cobra got those three.” said Thunderwing. “The Cobras are always stabbing each other in the back as well.”

“Well then, Thunderwing,” Crotek replied. “I hope you don’t mind if I take this opportunity to say ‘YO JOE!’”

Thunderwing cheered “Yo Joe!” himself and they roared on.

“I’ll get them for that!” sneered Reekon as he manned the S.T.U.N.’s cannons and fired at the M.O.B.A.T..

Cryotek manned the M.O.B.A.T.’s cannon and prepared to return fire.

“Quick, Lexor!” yelled Mortdredd. “Cast your invulnerability spell!”

“Uh, slight problem there.” said Lexor. “I forgot to bring my staff.”

“WHAT?!” Everybody on the S.T.U.N. yelled.

“Well, with Cobra on our side I thought I wouldn’t need it.” Lexor said defensively.

Cryotek opened fire on the S.T.U.N. and everybody panicked as their vehicle swerved off the road.

“Guess that showed them!” Cryotek said, letting out a very hearty laugh.

…

As the Tiger Fly flew over Cool Breeze and Inch High in Furano, Daxter was enjoying munching on a Furano melon.

“Ah, this is great.” he said. “The onions were good too.”

Backblast looked a little worried. “Yeah, well let's hope they don't give you gas. Furano was originally named for the sulfur smell around it. I'd hate them to get an even worse one!”

“Hey, what are you worried about?” said Daxter. “I can just stick my butt out the window.”

“Charming.” Backblast replied.

Catching up on them was the Dragonfly, piloted by Count Duckula and Major Barrage.

“Hey, you wanna hear this song I've written for my trumpet?” asked Duckula.

“If you must.” replied Major Barrage.

Count Duckula took out his trumpet and started to play a very discordant song. Major Barrage winced at the sound. Duckula noticed his expression and stopped playing.

“Boy, you army guys are philistines!” Duckula commented. “I bet I could easily get a record deal if I win the Gumball.”

“Yeah, maybe some studio trickery will actually make you sound GOOD!” Barrage replied sarcastically.

Daxter's voice came over their radio. “Hey, were you guys torturing a cat in there or what?”

“Wise guy.” Duckula mumbled

…

On one of the many ski slopes in Furano, Timber barked away as the Polar Battle Bear and the Dominator were having a competition to see who could reach the bottom first.

“There's no way you guys can beat us!” the Polar Bear yelled over to the Snow Bros. “Snow Job here's an Olympic champ!”

“Oh yeah?!” said Nick. “Try this on for size!”

He and Tom threw several fast snowballs at the PBB but Snow Job blasted them out of the air.

“Back at ya!” yelled the Polar Bear as he threw some slushie mix over to the Dominator.

“I like Icees, but not THAT much.” said Alpine.

“Don't worry. They'll never beat us!” said Tom as the race continued

…

Lavender Bertha wasn’t impressed with Skalor as they sped across Lake Onuma. Despite being quite well ahead in the race, she didn’t stop bossing around Cabbage Jack and Beau Weasel.

“Hurry it up!” Bertha exclaimed. “Chop, chop!”

“Calm down. There’re hardly any Gumballers around this lake.” Skalor said.

He was wrong, however. Jafar crept up behind them sounding his loud horn and knocked the boat sideways. Bertha lost her balance but saved herself from falling over. But just then, Baron Samedi whizzed by in his Battlefield Robot Hovercraft, laughing at her face and knocking her into the water.

“SAVE ME, YOU IDIOTS!” she shouted. “I CAN’T SWIM!”

She wanted to yell, but choked from the waves created by Feedback’s Shark 9000 as it passed. Neither Hideo nor Kyoko noticed the elderly woman in the lake.

“Should we help her?” Beau Weasel asked in doubt.

“Give her a while.” Cabbage Jack chuckled, laying down for relaxation. “Let’s see if the old lady can swim her way back here herself!”

Bertha sank to the bottom of the lake, landing right on top of Submarauder’s windshield. This startled Dr. Ubermann immensely.

“Kerner!” he shouted at the German officer who had his nose stuck in a fashion magazine. “Look, there’s an old lady crawling on our submarine!”

“HA!” Kerner shrugged without care. “As if I would believe that tall tale. Just like the time you said you saw our great Fuhrer skating on ice with a low-class midget in a bikini.”

“That was true, I swear!” Ubermann defended. “I’d seen those two together in a relationship for six months, right until they broke up!”

Bertha knocked on the glass, desperate for air, but she was whisked away when she was caught by Seawing, passing right above Submarauder.

“It’s like what they say, Griffith.” Seawing said. “If you want to win a race, you gotta drop a few old ladies down the lake!”

…

As the race approached the port city of Hakodate, both the Moray and the Water Moccasin were trying to get ahead of the Shark 9000.

Aboard the Moray, Repteel had launched a few of his electric eel projectiles, but Agent 47 picked them off easily with the cannon.

“If there's one thing I've learned, it's how to hit the target.” he said.

The Water Moccasin got a lead on the Moray and Slash and Slobster fired its weapons at the Shark 9000.

“Time to see if these guys would like a little bath!” said Topside, manning the Shark's water cannon and firing a blast into the Water Moccasin.

“ARGH!” yelled Slash and Slobster. “TURN IT OFF! WE GIVE UP!”

Agent 47 smiled to himself. “Funny they don't like getting wet as they used to be sea creatures. Guess they're not that fond of their heritage.”

…

As the first day of the Gumball came to an end and the moon rose high over the ocean, Drift prepared for his journey for Tohoku. Inside him, the Numa Numa Guy was now banging along to his ‘New Numa’ song.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Drift mumbled to himself.


	4. Picking Up Silly Objects

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Three: Picking Up Silly Objects

…

In the early hours of the morning, the Gumballers had succeeded in making their way to Tohoku, the next leg of the race across Japan. Leading the way was Prime Nova. Bugs Bunny was steering with great ease and was successfully avoiding the heavy fire that Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam were directing at them from Quake and Weirdwolf.

“Fudd! Stop 'em ya dad-blamed varmint!” Sam yelled while Elmer tried to get a steady aim with Quake's cannon.

“How about you get on the wight and I get on the weft and we bwast ‘em together?” Elmer chuckled.

“Great idea! Let's do it!” Sam steered Weirdwolf up alongside the right side of Prime Nova and Elmer drove Quake up the left.

“Oh, brother. Here they come.” said Daffy Duck. “I'd tell them it's rabbit season but I doubt they'd care.”

“No worries, Daff.” said Bugs Bunny. “Ol' Prime Nova here told me he can stop on a dime.”

“He'd better!” said Daffy as he saw Sam leaning out of Weirdwolf's window, taking aim with his twin six shooters.

On the other side, Elmer swung Quake's cannon around to face Prime Nova.

“Weady...aim...” Elmer began.

“NOW!” yelled Bugs as he stomped on the brakes and let the two Decepticons overtake him.

“…FIRE!” yelled Sam.

He fired his guns at Quake while he himself took a blast from Quake's cannon.

Both men looked at their blackened faces in shock as Prime Nova honked his air horn and overtook them.

“I hates that rabbit!” grumbled Sam.

…

“So…the bat wants to play.” The Joker spotted Batman in his rear mirror. “Time for some aggressive competition.”

He floored Road Hugger, speeding across the highway, swerving past cars dangerously. Batman’s group followed in hot pursuit with the help of Boss. The chase inadvertently ran into the Dinobots, where T-REX and Grimlock took the lead with Turok and Snarl not far behind them. Slag and Sludge, with Dink’s and Littlefoot’s gang, were constantly ramming against each other, hoping to knock each other off the road.

“Me, Grimlock, win Gumball!” Grimlock boasted. “Me get shiny trophy and become best Dinobot in the world!”

“In your dreams, moron!” Robbie Sinclair shouted.

“Who say that?” Grimlock demanded to know.

He had no idea that Robbie, Earl and Baby Sinclair were right above him when Swoop quietly flew past. Baby Sinclair couldn’t help but chuckle and waved Grimlock goodbye.

…

In Morioka, Taria de Castillo was having a sword fight with Norman on top of Grand Slam. Lokos drove from behind, ensuring to be close in case Taria, his partner, would fall off. The fight dragged across the streets, getting into other Gumballers’ paths.

“Hey, watch it!” Jack Twist swerved off the road, yelling at them.

“Get off the road, assholes!” Tommy Vercetti honked Sizzle’s horn.

A few blocks away, Sinestro was relentlessly pursuing Kyle Rayner, aka the Green Lantern, who wouldn’t give up. The cast from ‘Real Monsters’ and ‘Gobliiins’ fell in their path and were knocked off the road.

Yet beyond them was ANOTHER chase, with Arsene Lupin, a few inches ahead of Shinichi Kudo. Both of them ducked for cover when Henrietta and Triela fired their heavy machine guns at them from behind.

It was clear now that already, friction within the Gumball Rally was rapidly intensifying.

…

“Well, well, well.” Conroy Bumpus couldn’t believe who they’d cross paths with at the Shimokita Peninsula. “Fancy running into you two on this race!”

He and Lee Harvey were the two least people Sam and Max expected to meet faces with in the Gumball. Yet there they were, racing against them.

“Oh, jeez. Not him again!” Max moaned bitterly. “Lose these guys, Streetwise!”

Streetwise roared his engines, but Bristleback kept up to speed with him.

“Guess that didn’t work.” Sam said. “What do we do now?”

A mouse cursor appeared and commanded Sam to ‘pick up’ Bristleback.

“I can’t pick that up.” Sam replied.

The mouse commanded him again…

“No, really. I can’t pick that up.”

…again…

“Are you dense? I told you I can’t that up!”

…and again…

“Read my lips. I…CAN’T…PICK…THAT…UP!”

…then finally…

“Oh, I give up.” Sam sobbed, making Max most agitated.

“Now you’ve done it! You’ve broken Sam’s spirit with your stupid attempts to pick up that silly object!” Max growled at Conroy Bumpus and Harvey, ready to pounce of them at any given time. “I’ll teach you two not to upset my best buddy!”

“But…we didn’t do anything.” Harvey shrugged.

It was too late. Max leapt off Streetwise and onto Bristleback, causing a massive fight cloud.

…

Push-Button was getting concerned about his drunk partner, Lobo, who was more than overdrinking his Asahi beer bottles.

“Maybe you ought to cut down.” The Autobot said.

“What the frag would you know about good quality beer?” Lobo answered back. “Just keep movin’ and we’ll win this race in no time!”

It took him a while to notice the Lemmings driving Retro and Surge beside him. It was hard to believe such little creatures could operate massive machinery for their size, and it made Lobo check the label on his beer bottle.

“On second thought…” Lobo threw his drink aside. “…I think I’ll go for Kirin Beer on our next stop!”

…

Petunia tapped Lumpy on the shoulder and pointed up to the sky at the flying Auotobot, Graphy.

Nausicaä gripped Graphy firmly as she saw danger up ahead. Through the clouds, the Suzaku Seven and the Seiryu Seven were exchanging fire…and beyond that, so were the Doom Patrol and two members of the Rescue Heroes; Ariel Flyer and Rocky Canyon.

Nausicaä took a deep breath and glided past the Transformers without getting hit…and just narrowly escaping fire from the Blair Witch, who surprised her.

The Witch’s fire hit Gunrunner’s tail. Ernest P. Worrell lost control of his Autobot and he panicked, shouting out: “Help, help! May day! May day! Christmas Day! Colombus Day!”

Luck was on Nausicaä’s side today…but she heard gunfire again and quickly dodged the flying missiles targeted at her. Just below her was Landquake, operated by HUNK.

“Let’s see what you got, wind girl.” HUNK said.

Nausicaä accepted his challenge.

…

In Aomori City, the Simpsons had got a lead and had decided to take a quick breather. Homer and Marge were currently in the local Karaoke U-Bo bar. Marge was sitting at her table, sipping a glass of sake as Homer was on the stage singing the song 'Loser' by Beck.

“He's actually quite good at that song, you know.” Marge said to Macavity at a neighboring table.

“Yeah, well once he's done embarrassing himself, I'll show you what a cat who's been on Broadway since the 80s can do.” Macavity sneered.

“Soy un perdidor.” Homer sang. “I'm a loser, baby, so why don't you kill me?”

Just outside of the bar, Scavenger dropped by and Frank Grimes honked his horn.

“You certainly are a loser, Simpson, you retard!” Grimes yelled. “I won't kill you, but I'll show you how a competent and professional man wins a race!”

He laughed and drove off at high speed.

Homer gasped and quickly put the microphone down. He ran to Marge, grabbed his bottle of beer and gulped it down in one go.

After a loud burp, he said: “Sorry folks, gotta go!”

The couple ran for Skids and hopped in, where a napping Maggie was waiting.

“Thanks for watching Maggie, Skids.” Homer said. “Those lullaby songs you play can knock out any baby flat.”

“No problem.” Skids answered. “Just be lucky you’re not riding with Jazz.”

Homer floored the accelerator and raced off.

“Don't forget the kids!” Marge said. “We left them at the Wonderland Asamushi amusement park at the Asamushi Onsen resort.”

"No sweat!” said Skids. “I'll get you there pronto!”

Back at the karaoke bar, Macavity had taken the stage and was now singing.

“Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity.” he sang. “He's a fiend in feline shape...”

Suddenly, with a mighty engine roar, Drag Strip crashed through the front window of the bar and honked his horn.

“Come on, you schmuck! Get in!” he yelled.

“What's your problem?!” Macavity asked indignantly. “You have interrupted a classic Broadway favourite!”

“In case you didn't notice, we're losing positions! And I dare say someone will call the local fuzz after what I just did there!” said Drag Strip. “SO COME ON!”

“Okay!” Macavity said as he heard police sirens approaching. He got into his Decepticon racer and they reversed out of the bar and drove off at high speed.

…

Lady Jaye and Sonya Blade piloted their Tiger Shark through the waterways of Aomori Harbour. Coming up alongside them was the Piranha, driven by Sonya’s enemy Kano, who was gaining a lead on them.

“Guess this is where I leave you behind!” Kano sneered. “Bye, bye, Baby!”

“In your dreams, creep.” Sonya replied, gunning the Tiger Shark’s engine for all it was worth. Lady Jaye fired some shots from their cannon towards the Piranha.

“Give ‘em what for, you bloody moron!” Kano yelled at the Sub Viper.

The Sub Viper prepared to return fire, but some missiles, which had been launched from above, took out the cannons.

Kano looked up to see the Badger parked above on the Aomori Bay Bridge.

Sonya’s partner Jax Briggs and the Joe, called Hardball, both waved at the Tiger Shark.

“They won’t be bothering you for a while, ladies.” Jax said over the radio to the Tiger Shark’s crew.

“Thanks, old buddy.” Sonya replied.

“And now, for the finishing touch.” Lady Jaye threw one of her explosive-tipped javelins at the Piranha’s engine, causing it some damage. “See ya!”

She waved as the Tiger Shark sped on. The Sub Viper climbed out to try and fix the Piranha’s engine.

“I hate that woman!” Kano grumbled to himself.

He leaned out the window and prepared to fire a shot from his gun at the retreating Joe vehicle, but was suddenly hit by a karate chop, which knocked the gun out of his hands.

The chop came from Hong Kong Phooey as he passed in his Devilfish.

“Hands off the ladies, jerk!” he said as the Devilfish sped on. “That’ll show him.”

…

On the Tohoku Expressway, Octane was right on Glasnost's back bumper. Ted Logan kept the foot to the floor as he and Bill Preston tried to keep their Autobot stock car one step ahead of their evil robot duplicates, who were having too much fun in Octane.

  
“Whoa, Bill!” said Ted. “It looks like those evil robot usses have most certainly seen that Spielberg movie about the truck a lot.”

“There's no way in hell they're gonna beat us, dude!” said Bill.

Glasnost reached his maximum speed and gained a decent lead on Octane.

“We're leaving ‘em behind!” Bill yelled in triumph.

“EXCELLENT!” Both cried as they played air guitar.

“They're totally ahead of us, dude!” said Evil Bill.

“Ain't no prob.” said Evil Ted. “Octane, let's jet!”

Octane transformed into his jet form and took off into the air, soaring into the sky above Glasnost. Bill and Ted noticed everything.

“Octane's a plane too?” asked a surprised Ted.

“Looks like it.” said Bill, just as dumbfounded.

“BOGUS!” Both shouted.

“Let 'em have it, dude!” Evil Ted yelled as Evil Bill prepared to open fire.

Suddenly, Octane swerved to avoid a missile that had been fired from behind. Aero Raid had caught sight of the two evil robots and T-Bone and Razor trained their sights on Octane.

“That was a warning, punks!” said T-Bone over the radio. “Next time, we won't miss.”

“So you two are going to give our buddies Bill and Ted an hour to get ahead of you.” said Razor. “We'll stick with ya to make sure ya do.”

“You guys are buddies?” Evil Bill had to ask.

“Hell yeah!” said Ted over Glasnost's radio. “The SWAT Kats love all our albums.”

“No accounting for taste, I guess.” Octane murmured under his breath.

“WHOA! We're totally screwed for an hour!” said Evil Ted.

“You got that right.” T-Bone replied.

Glasnost sped off as fast as a bullet, leaving Aero Raid to keep an eye on Octane.

“CATCH YA LATER, BILL AND TED!” Evil Bill and Evil Ted chorused.

“CATCH YA LATER, BILL AND TED!” Bill and Ted replied as they sped off.

…

Valkyrie leapt down from her Sky H.A.V.O.C. to draw swords against the bloodthirsty Warmonger on his Cobra Rage…Edgar and Ellen were trying to shake Bruno the Kid off of their tail…and behind that, Josh Randall, Ardy Lightfoot, his friend Pec and their Joes were chasing after the little girl who never ceased to cause mischief: Angelica Pickles.

“Fly the Battle Copter higher, Interrogator!” Angelica ordered her Cobra, while protecting her doll, Cynthia, in her arms. “We gotta lose those creeps! Cynthia tells me you’re a lousy Cobra!”

“We’ll see who’s lousy after this race is finished.” Interrogator thought, having taken enough of the child’s spoilt nature.

…

At the Wonderland Asamushi amusement park, Bart and Lisa Simpson had just got off a ride…

“This is great!” said Bart. “I guess we have to hit the road soon.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Lisa.

“The fact that I can hear a fat boy yelling and honking the horn.”

“BART! LISA! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE! WE HAVE A RACE TO WIN!” Homer's voice was heard in the not-so-far distance.

Bart and Lisa quickly ran through entrance of the park and towards Skids. On the way, a silenced gunshot had narrowly missed them and hit the mechanism of a ride, causing it to break down. Japanese children groaned in disappointment.

The shot had been fired by Bart's mortal enemy, Sideshow Bob, from his vehicle where he and his Nebulan partner, Grax, had been trying to take out the boy.

“DAMN!” Sideshow Bob snapped his fingers. “I swear that Bart Simpson lives a charmed life! But still that idiot Krusty never remembers who he is!”

“Never mind that now!” Grax said. “There's still the Gumball and I don't intend to let Megatron or Lord Zarak down!”

“Point taken.” said Sideshow Bob as they quickly sped off after Skids.

…

Hubcap had made a brief stop so that his Sesame Street partners could have a look around Mount Osore.

“Why did we have to stop here?” Telly asked Grover.

“They say this is a sight to see in Japan.” Grover replied.

“Elmo don't like the smell here too much!” Elmo said.

“I don't like the look either.” said Telly, sniffing something unusual in the air. “It looks scary. And I think I smell sulfur.”

“You do.” said Grover. “They say this place is the entrance to Heck!”

“Thanks for not swearing.” Telly replied, still repulsed by the awful smell. “But hearing that doesn't make me feel much better.”

“Me neither.” Elmo whispered in fear.

“Oh, come on, guys. It's just a legend.” Grover reassured his teammates. “And besides, we're all good guys here!”

They suddenly heard a loud rumbling.

“Uh, Grover?” Telly looked around cautiously. “Is there a volcano here?”

“I don't think so.”

Despite his answer, however, Telly began to tremble. “Well, it sounds like something's about to go off!”

A disgusting and nauseating smell ran up their nostrils.

“OH! ELMO GONNA BE SICK!” Elmo yelled.

“I enjoyed that ramen, but I don't want to lose it so soon!” Telly held his nose.

“I agree, guys! Let's get outta here!” Grover said as all three of them ran back to Hubcap.

None of them had noticed that behind a few rocks were Terrance and Phillip. The bad smell had been their stereo farting.

“OH! Those were major rippers!” Terrance said.

“Well, what do you expect?” asked Phillip. “Vibes made us hold on so we wouldn't stink her up.”

“Okay, let's go.” said Terrance. “It's your turn to drive.”

“Why?” asked Phillip.

“So I can eat my Kraft dinner, you dick!”

“YOU'RE the dick!” Phillip snapped back.

…

In Semboku City, the trouble-making alien creatures, known as the Munchies, had stopped to ogle some of the local girls.

“Hiya, toots! What’s your sign?” One of them asked a very freaked out local girl.

Just then, another Cobra S.T.U.N., containing the carnivorous creatures known as the Critters, roared past them.

“Uh-oh! Let’s go!” Another Munchie yelled at their driver, the Cobra Soldier. The Munchies’ S.T.U.N. took off after the Critters.

“(They’re right behind us!)” One Critter said in their strange tongue as the Munchies caught up with them.

“(So what? We can beat ‘em!)” Another Critter replied.

The Munchies pulled up beside them and one Munchie aimed a shotgun out of the side of their S.T.U.N.

“Head for the hills, mama!” The Munchie sneered as he took a shot at the Critters’s S.T.U.N..

“(Shit!)” cried another Critter.

A few more Munchies grabbed the steering wheel away from the Cobra Soldier and made their S.T.U.N. swerve into the Critters’.

“Those little bastards!” grunted the Cobra Officer.

“(No problem.)” A Critter reassured, as he bent over and shot a few of his stinger spikes from his back.

The stingers embedded in the Cobra Soldier and some of the Munchies’ necks, making them lose consciousness.

“We’ll get you for that!” A Munchie cursed as their S.T.U.N veered out of control.

“(Anytime.)” The lead Critter replied.

The Munchies’ S.T.U.N. crashed right into the Kuroyu Hot Springs resort and came to a halt in front of a small pool which several attractive ladies were bathing in.

“ALRIGHT!” The lead Munchie smiled with delight. “You ladies wanna play Marco Polo?”

…

All was not so peaceful at Towada-Hachimantai National Park…

“Heads up, Saki! Here they come!” Bullet-Proof warned his partner, Saki Omokane. “Crawford, Kevin, watch your backs!”

Crawford and Kevin Arnold defended themselves from Void and a Pit Viper, while Bullet-Proof and Saki had to face off with Kim In-Sook and an Incinerator.

Meanwhile, up in the skies, Carcass and Beast weren’t getting along with Zoma, Thrakhath nar Kiranka, Apollo, Nitara and their Cobras.

At Towada Lake, things weren’t any better…

“Keep your eyes peeled, Flippy!” Gung-Ho warned him, leaving his partner in control of the Devilfish while he tried to fend off the incoming Cobras with his assault rifle. “Cobras coming in at five o’clock!”

Flippy tried to stay calm as he heard the screeching sound of a Cobra Condor Z25 from above, with an Aero-Viper and Karla inside. His heart beat faster when he heard bullets from a Mega-Viper on his Battlefield Robot Hovercraft, accompanied by the muscle bound creature, Abominite.

“Abominite destroy Joes!” he screeched.

The pressure was too much, and Flippy began to go berserk. And soon, his wild side took him over…thirsty for blood.

“Hey, are you crazy? What are you doing?”

Gung-Ho couldn’t believe it when Flippy turned the boat round and started firing mini-guns and rocket launchers ferociously at his enemies, sending them retreating once every shell had been fired and no rockets had remained. So shocked was the Joe of the bear with his split personality, that he had no words to say, except…

“Goddamn…”

Flippy looked hungrily at him, wet saliva trickling down to his chin with his teeth as razor sharp as a ferocious man-eating shark.

“That’ll do, bear. That’ll do.” Gung-Ho meekly said.

…

In Hirosaki, the X-Men had stopped to visit the city's famous castle.

  
“Ah! Breathtaking, isn't it, my friends?” Beast said, feasting his eye on the beautiful centuries-old building.

“Ah gotta admit, dat dere is a beauty, mon ami.” replied Gambit. “Ah hope Rogue and petite can see dis when dey get back from da forest.”

Wolverine's nostrils twitched and he let out a little roar, unsheathing his claws.

“What's the matter?” asked Beast.

“I smell somethin' and it ain't friendly.” Wolverine sneered.

Sure enough, Crankcase roared onto the castle grounds. Sabretooth jumped out of his Decepticon with a nasty grin.

“Looks like a bargain here!” he sneered. “Three X-geeks for the price of one!”

“I knew it was you, you scum sucker!” Wolverine said.

“Well, come on then, runt! Let's get it on!” Sabretooth beckoned a claw at him in sadistic joy.

But just as the fight would commence, he was hit from behind by an energy blast and then tackled to the ground. Jubilee and Rogue had shown up, with the latter holding Sabretooth to the ground and removing her glove.

“Hun, y'all need a bit of that ol' feminine touch!” she set her hand on Sabretooth's forehead and drained some of his energy, knocking him out.

“Way to go, Rogue!” Jubilee cheered.

“You weren't too shabby yourself, squirt.” Rogue winked, punching on the shoulder.

Jubilee grumbled a bit. She didn't like all the 'kid' digs her teammates got in at her.

“Well done, chere!” Gambit said.

“Now, my friends, I believe we should, to put it in the vernacular, vamoose.” said Beast.

“With ya there, Hank.” Wolverine couldn’t agree more.

The X-Men ran for Huffer and sped off, leaving Sabretooth indisposed.

…

Elsewhere in Hirosaki, Ranma’s group were glad to have the advantage taking control of the roads with Grand Maximus. Callum McGregor swerved out of the way as the huge Auotobot crossed his path, and checked on Persephone if she was hurt. The cast from ‘Plastic Little’ and ‘Pretty Little Liars’ tried to outrun Maximus, and both failed.

But then…

“NOW!” Buena Girl shouted.

Rollout sprang from the bushes and knocked over Grand Maximus with shear force, strong enough to tip him sideways.

“Yeah! Score one for Rikochet!” Rikochet bragged.

“...and the Flea!” Backabulb added. “It was my idea after all to show Maximus whose king of the road!”

“But it was my clever planning that made us succeed.” Buena Girl said.

Whilst the young wrestlers began to argue, none of them noticed the Gumbys passing by them, yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

“WE’RE OFF TO WIN THE GUMBALL!” One cried.

“WHAT BALL?” asked another.

“THE GUMBALL!”

“WHAT’S THE GUMBALL?!”

“…I DON’T KNOW!”

…

Near the Naruko Gorge, John Constantine zoomed past his friends/rivals Death and Dream, having one hell of a lifetime with Nightstalker. Death raised a brow and smiled, speeding up Sonic to catch up with him.

“Death sure has no boundaries.” Sonic commented. “But I never thought you’d look pretty at the same time!”

“You don’t know half of Death.” Dream replied.

Not far off, Mojo Jojo launched Heatwave’s missiles up to the sky, hoping to strike down the Powerpuff Girls in their Auotobot, Doublecross. Unfortunately, the missiles missed their target and instead hit the Rowdyruff Boys in Banzai-Tron, just when they were about to launch their own assault on the girls.

“CURSES!” Mojo pounded his fists on the driving wheel.

“My grandma can aim better than you!” Brick’s voice echoed.

“I HEARD THAT!” Mojo screamed back.

…

At the Misawa Air Base, a ceremony to honor some visiting top brass was in full swing. It was mildly disrupted when Eagle Eye flew over the base.

“Blistering barnacles!” said Captain Haddock. “Looks like quite a shindig down there. I wonder if they have that sake stuff. I hear it's big over here.”

Milou barked in an uncertain way.

“Captain,” Dupond said. “I think we should just move on, or there could be trouble as sure as my name's Dupond.”

“To be precise, as sure as my name's Dupont, there could be trouble if we don't move on.” Dupont added.

“Why do you say that?” asked Haddock.

“Because of that!” Both detectives said as they pointed out a couple of jet fighters from the base, firing ammunition at them.

“Thundering typhoons!” Haddock jumped from his seat. “We better get outta here!”

Eagle Eye flew away unharmed.

“That was close.” Dupond said, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

“Blistering bullying bombardiers!” grumbled Haddock. “No sense of humor.”

…

While the X-Men made their way out of Hirosaki, they passed through the neighborhood of Nishihiro. As Gambit drove Huffer, he noticed the Shadow King stepping out of a cheap bar.

“It's dat sleazeball.” Gambit pointed out.

“He's a hedonist. Where else did you expect him to be?” Beast said.

“I'll just delay him for a l'il bit.” Gambit whipped out one of his cards and charged it.

As the Shadow King approached Clench, his Decepticon truck, Gambit threw the card under Clench's front bumper. The card exploded, flipping the Decepticon into the air and triggering off several car and burglar alarms.

The Shadow King was stunned. The slightly drunken state of his host body had prevented him reading any nearby thoughts so he was genuinely surprised.

Clench transformed into his robot mode and ran around in pain, shouting: “OW! My tail end's on fire!”

The Shadow King heard a horn honk and saw Huffer speed off.

“Damn those X-Men!” he scowled at them. “They'll pay for that!”

“Are you happy now?” Huffer sulkily asked Gambit. “Because now we've got a chase on our hands!”

“I thought you were used to fightin' Decepticons, Huffer.” said Wolverine.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean I LIKE doing it!” Huffer replied.

…

The Stellar Stiletto was dodging fire from the D.E.M.O.N. on the ground below it. Emperor Zurg sneered at the Imperial Stormtrooper who was shooting at them.

“You need to show respect to an Emperor!” he said.

“There’s only one Emperor I respect. And his name isn’t Zurg!” answered the Stormtrooper.

The Iron Grenadier helped the Stormtrooper out with firing at the Stellar Stiletto.

“Destro’s damned soldiers never did have respect for the Commander.” Ghost Bear said.

As this battle continued, the international criminals Victor and Hugo tried to sneak through in their Mamba, with Victor trying to avoid the shots being fired.

“My, Victor, can’t we just get ahead later?” Hugo asked.

“Oh, be quiet you brain of a Brussels sprout!” Victor snapped. “I can handle this!”

A stray shot from the D.E.M.O.N. took out one of the Mamba’s rotor blades and Victor tried desperately to regain control.

“Idiot!” Victor scolded Hugo. “If you hadn’t distracted me…!”

“Victor, it was NOT my fault!” Hugo protested back.

“It WAS your fault! It was ALL your fault! It is ALWAYS your fault!” snapped Victor again.

“Oh, shut up you two. You’re both idiots!” snapped the Gyro-Viper.

…

An energetic Grampy was feeling forty years younger as he danced across the highway with his buddy, Wreck-Gar. He raced at incredible speed, past Artemis Fowl, Tulio and Miguel, Double Dragon, and caught the attention of the Daughters of the Moon and Cliffjumper.

“Afternoon, ladies!” he waved in high spirits, doing a handstand on his seat. “Wish I could chat, but we’re on a race, you know! Heh-heh!”

Grampy raced past them, and little did he know that he had a torn gaping hole at the back of his pants, which made the ladies frown.

“It’s a strong drift we’re having today…” Grampy thought. “…I wonder if all that prune juice I drank at the last stop was such a good idea.”

“Better hold your noses, ladies.” Cliffjumper said.

…

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Bannon!” Frank Drebin shouted. “Let’s see how fast you can drive through the Tamura caves!”

The two raced into the Tamura caves, awakening a cloud of bats as they flew about with horrifying shrieks. Michael Bannon kept his eyes ahead, but Drebin was having trouble as bats were defecating on his windshield. The worst of luck he had yet.

By the time they got out, the Keeper needed a car wash…a dozen at least.

…

On the road between Tendo City and Yamagata City, the Dreadnok Thunder Machine was trying to get ahead of the A.P.C., containing Crazylegs and the famous Fighting Force. The Thunder Machine’s regular driver, Thrasher, sat in the passenger seat and watched the Draconian robot Grinder X19 fire round after round of ammo from the Thunder Machine’s twin chain guns at the G.I. Joe armored truck.

“I’m amazed the armor can stand all this heavy fire.” Alana said, sitting in the passenger compartment of the A.P.C..

“The Joes’ equipment has to last against those snakes, m’am.” Crazylegs replied. “But we better find a way to lose these creeps before we reach a populated area.”

“No problem, Crazylegs.” Hawk Manson spoke over the radio from the rear of the A.P.C. “Smasher has an idea. We just need you to open the back doors.”

Grinder had used up all the ammo in the Thunder Machine’s guns.

“I hope you have more ammo.” Grinder said.

“Of course I do, ya bloody dingo!” Thrasher replied. “Just let me get some from the back end.”

Grinder kept his cybernetic eyes on the A.P.C. and saw the rear doors opening. Standing in the doorway was Smasher Daniels, holding a very heavy car engine.

“Okay, Smasher, do it!” Mace ordered.

“No problem!”

Smasher threw the car engine with great ease towards the Thunder Machine. It crashed down hard on the Dreadnok vehicle’s chain guns, bending both of them downwards.

“Oh no!” cried Thrasher. “He did NOT just disrespect my baby!”

“Oh come on!” said Grinder. “My car gets damaged all the time!”

“WHOO!” said Alana. “Well done, guys!”.

“Thanks.” said Smasher.

“Now let’s get out of here!” said Hawk.

“Easier done than said!” Crazylegs joked as the A.P.C. roared on towards Yamagata City.

…

In the skies above Yonezawa, the Conquest X-30, piloted by Guile and Slipstream, was easily outdistancing the Firebat, flown by Kevin and Fred VII. Fred VII was the one doing all the work in the Firebat while Kevin was silently eating his sandwich.

“Do you think you could possibly help me out?!” Fred VII shouted at Kevin. He looked curiously at the very white meat in Kevin’s sandwich.

“What exactly is that stuff anyway? Doesn’t look like any meat I’ve ever seen.”

Kevin, as usual, just smiled and kept eating. Fred remembered the rumours he had heard about the Roark family from Basin City, also known as Sin City, and then gulped.

“Forget it. I don’t want to know.” He said as the colour drained from his face.

“Time for a little trick I learned from my old pal Maverick.” Guile made the Conquest turn a loop-de-loop in the sky and fly over the head of the Firebat.

The Conquest was now behind the Firebat and Slip-Stream opened fire on it with their machine guns.

“Nothing beats the old tricks of the trade, huh, Guile?” smirked Slip-Stream.

“Correct.” Guile nodded.

Not too far behind were Annie and Ripcord on the Helicopter Pack.

“Leapin’ lizards!” said Annie. “This is great! I’ve never seen a real dog fight before!”

“Fun, isn’t it, Annie?” asked Ripcord.

“Yeah, if you’re not the one getting shot at!” Annie joked.

She spoke too soon, however, when Wild Weasel and Doctrine Dark opened fire at them from above in their Cobra Rattler. Annie thought she was done for, but was miraculously saved when Nash and Zap struck a decisive blow at the Cobra aircraft from down below, in their Mauler M.B.T. Tank.

“YO, JOE!” Ripcord and Annie cried.

…

In Akita, Ironhide and Backbeat were trying to outdistance each other. Mystery Inc. and the Teen Angels had a friendly rivalry going between the two of them.

“Let's see you try to beat us, girls!” said Daphne as she took Ironhide’s wheel.

“ZOWIE! We certainly will!” said Taffy of the Teen Angels.

“Remember who were the original mystery-solving team for Bill and Joe!” Fred said.

“Fred! Like, that's a real low blow!” protested Shaggy.

“Reah!” chipped in Scooby.

“Sorry.” Fred said humbly, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Vanguard tried to pass both vehicles. Johnny Bravo had climbed out onto the roof of his Autobot and was flexing his muscles.

“Hey there, hot mamas.” he said to Daphne and the Teen Angels. “Check the pecs! Any chance of some sushi together? I'll pay for it!”

“Hey.” said Brenda. “He is so cute!”

“More like so stupid!” Dee Dee said.

“Well, I bet I could beat you guys anyway.” Johnny huffed.

“Why you…!” Scrappy snapped as Velma and Scooby restrained him. “Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!”

“Hey, Cavey.” Taffy said. “I think we should teach muscle man a lesson.”

“Okay.” said Captain Caveman as he took control of Backbeat's crane.

The crane arm quickly grabbed hold of Vanguard and lifted him up into the air.

“HEY!” Johnny clung on for his dear life. "Okay! I'm sorry I said that! I apologize! I take back everything I said!”

“Good to hear.” said Dee Dee. “Now do you promise to stop harassing us?”

“Yes, I swear.” Johnny begged.

“Okay then. Cavey, drop him now.”

“Okay, Dee Dee.” Captain Caveman used the crane to drop Johnny and Vanguard down again.

“See, Scrap?” Velma said. “No need for violence.”

She looked back out of Ironhide's window at Johnny, who was making a 'call me' gesture at her.

“I gotta admit. He is rather cute.” she thought to herself.

…

The Pirates of the Seas and Gnaw silently stalked Alpha Prime from underwater. They were planning to launch their attack on the Autobot.

“(Man the first torpedo!)” Maxagaze ordered his Decepticon.

But Gnaw lost his aim when another torpedo from out of nowhere almost struck them. Cap’n Crunch rose out from the seabed and rammed his Autobot, Diver, right into them.

“(ARGH! Curse you and your great-tasting, crunchy sweetened corn and oat cereal, Crunch!)” Maxagaze shook his fist at him.

Meanwhile, up on the surface…

“Sparrow!” Captain Hook pointed at him from Liege Maximo.

“Stand aside, Hook!” Captain LeChuck scowled when he saw Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. “I never thought I’d run into you on this Gumball race! Take your ship and drive back the way you came!”

Sparrow shook his head casually and just smiled. “There’s a problem there, mate. Y’see, me, Guybrush and Elaine ain’t going anywhere but forwards…and far across the oceans to claim that Gumball trophy, savvy?”

A loud horn was heard in the distance…followed by a loud and distinctive choir of young voices…and right up behind them, appeared Grandus and the Mighty Ducks.

“Holy ship!” Guybrush gasped.

“Look out, Captain!” Smee pointed out before ducking for cover.

“QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!”

The Mighty Ducks yelled triumphantly, pounding their hockey sticks and stomping their feet as they rocked Sparrow’s and Hook’s Transformers with their massive waves.

“We’ve been doing this for the last hour.” Russ Tyler huffed and puffed at Charlie, out of breath. “Let’s play some more hockey!”

Charlie agreed, and the Mighty Ducks resumed their game. Since they were on an aircraft carrier, there was plenty of space for fun and activities.

…

“You can’t catch me, Freakazoid!” The Lobe laughed as he crashed right through Tsuruga-jo Castle. “First I cancelled your show, now I’m going to beat you on the most pointless race you ever imagined!”

“NEVER!” Freakazoid cried. “I can never finish this race in second place! I won’t accept defeat!”

Not far off was Jonny Quest’s gang, alongside with their parody counterparts, Toby Danger’s.

“Say, didn’t you guys have an episode one time with that crazy superhero?” Jonny had to ask.

“Yeah.” Toby Danger scratched his head. “But the producers said we weren’t funny enough. And to think that guy in charge of Relax-O-Vision got his own spin-off show.”

…

As the Gumballers neared Fukushima City, the Python Conquest had started opening fire on the Brawler.

Death Adder cackled away…

“Let’s see if you can beat me in this race, Tyris!” he sneered at the Amazon woman.

“You forget about my powers, Death Adder.” replied Tyris Flare. “I’m just about ready.”

Tyris cast her spell and a spectral dragon appeared, unleashing out a blast of fire at the Python Conquest.The Crimson Guard Commander struggled to keep the Python Conquest under control.

“You and your big mouth!” he said.

“I’m a giant. Everything about me is big.” Death Adder replied.

“Except your brain apparently.” The Crimson Guard Commander commented.

“Well done, Tyris.” said Blast-Off. “I didn’t even have to use the weapons.”

“You may have to for a while so I can build my magic up.” replied Tyris.

Just then, the Raider passed them. Inside it, both Meatwad and Hot Seat were banging their heads along to Meatwad’s M.C. Pee Pants CD.

“I thought he’d grown out of this crap!” grumbled Master Shake. “I mean, he’s eaten all that candy we got back in Miyagi by now!”

“Well maybe he’ll grow out of it again, Shake.” said Frylock. “Everybody grows up eventually.”

“Hey, can you guys keep it down.” said Hot Seat. “I’m enjoying this.”

“You DO know that M.C. Pee Pants was really an evil genius giant spider, right?” asked Frylock.

“Yeah.” snorted Hot Seat in disbelief. “Next you’ll be telling me that Cobra Commander really looks like Tommy Solomon from ‘Third Rock from the Sun’.”

…

“Well, McBarker. I think we’re making good progress on this race, wouldn’t you say?”

Mr. Magoo had no idea that he’d run through every convenience store in Fukushima, not to mention he had accidentally scooped up Fire Road and Freeway with his Autobot’s shovel. Gabby and the Babysitter’s Club were begging to be put down, but Baby Huey was enjoying every moment of it, clapping his hands playfully.

“Sorry, guys.” Scoop apologized to his buddies. “But I guess you can’t get more un-PC than this!”

…

In Akita City, Sub-Zero and Scorpion were racing hard against each other, but were both nearly blown off the road by a blast from Overcharge, as the evil lord Shang Tsung tried to pass them.

“Get over here!” Scorpion yelled as he launched his harpoon attack from his hand and latched onto Overcharge's rear end.

Tsung laughed and shot three fireballs at the 'rope' of the harpoon and broke it.

“Now, traitor, you will pay!” Tsung aimed Overcharge's tank cannon at Stonecrusher and Excavator.

“Not so fast!” Sub-Zero fired a blast of ice from his hand, freezing up Overcharge's cannon.

“That won't stop me, you fool!” sneered Tsung as he transformed Overcharge into his jet form and took to the air.

Sub-Zero only smiled. “Obviously, you didn't recognize the form that Direct Hit and Power Punch took.”

Sure enough, his Autobot partners activated their anti-aircraft weapons and opened fire on Overcharge. Tsung tried desperately to avoid the shots but Sub-Zero was doing very well against the sorcerer.

“I hate to admit it, but you still fight well.” Scorpion said to his rival.

“And I'm glad to hear that you can make more than two word sentences, my friend.” Sub-Zero joked.

…

Yae and Naruto’s gang were having a friendly competition against each other in the forests of Dewa Sanzan. But they were interrupted when the Grim Reaper got in between them.

“Aw, cool!” Billy said. “We got ninjas in this race! How far out is that? You think I can ask them for a ninja star as a souvenir?”

“Lose ‘em, Grim.” Mandy ordered.

“It’s not easy when this place is so green…I hate green!” Grim grumbled, trying to outrun the other Gumballers. “Oh, no…don’t tell me.”

Grim looked up to see a falling hornet hive smash onto the Overlord’s roof. Hundreds of hornets swarmed into the car, attacking the gang with deadly stings.

…

Inque and Nightracer weren’t willing to show any mercy towards Karin Kokobu, Prince Torariaano and Skyhammer. Mayhem and Hairsplitter couldn’t wait to crush them on the highway either. With her enemies gaining on her, Karin decided it was time to leave the roads.

A tunnel was up ahead…and as they entered, Skyhammer transformed into a Cybertronic jet. At the same time, Karin transformed into the super pig, Buurin. Hairsplitter couldn’t believe what he just saw as he reached the end of the tunnel and watched the Autobot fly away.

“Wow…pigs DO fly.” he said. “And I bet the world really is banana shaped.”

…

The CSI team had teamed up Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to outrun Albert Wesker on the race. Their Autobots did their best to keep behind him, but Blackjack was one hell of a tough Decepticon. He wasn’t going to go easy on anybody.

“Well, Blackjack.” Wesker raised his brow at his rear mirror and tilted his sunglasses. “It seems we have more than Chris and Jill to worry about. Do be so kind and entertain our friends.”

Blackjack transformed into his robot mode, blasting the Autobots behind his tail. The Autobots did the same, returning fire at once. Blackjack avoided every shot at ease. He performed a back flip and transforming back into his car mode before speeding away.

“After him!” Chris yelled.

The Autobots transformed again, and quickly followed.

…

In the Rikichu Kaigan National Park, the evil poacher Percival C. McLeach and his pet lizard Joanna had stopped for a bit of hunting.

“Now be quiet, Joanna.” McLeach whispered. “They say that kamoshikas have been sighted around the park. I bet there are plenty who'd pay big bucks for a kamoshika pelt.”

McLeach kept a close look out through his gun sight and smiled when he did indeed spot one of the Japanese antelopes.

“Okay, my pretty.” he whispered to his gun. “Here we go!”

But just before he could pull the trigger, a loud rumble occurred and the kamoshikas bolted.

“DAMN!” McLeach yelled. “What in the hell was that?”

He then smelled something bad.

“Those...assholes!”

He got up and marched angrily out of the forest, towards where he had parked Scavenger. Surely enough, next to the Construction vehicle was Vibes, with Terrance and Phillip nearby

The two Canadian entertainers had indeed farted again.

“I told you that four cheese pizza was a mistake!” said Terrance. “You're an asshole, Phillip!”

“Take that, you dick!” Phillip smacked Terrance upside the head.

McLeach trained his gun on the two.

“Four cheese pizza my ass!” he grunted. “You two did that on purpose!”

“Well, what can we say? We love animals.” said Terrance.

“Me too.” McLeach replied. “I like their heads on my mantelpiece. I think I'll put you two on the wall beside my deer head.”

“Fire in the hole!” yelled Phillip as he and Terrance turned around, sticking their butts in the air and letting out two massive fart clouds.

Joanna looked like she was going to be sick as her face turned unnaturally yellow. McLeach started gagging and lowered his gun.

“Why…” McLeach choked under his breath. “…you little swines!”

“Let's go!” said Terrance as he and Phillip jumped back into Vibes and raced off.

“That was awesome!” said Phillip. “Who'd have thought flatulence could save an endangered animal?”

“You guys will find any excuse to use toilet humor, won't you?" said Vibes wearily.

“Jeez. And I thought that Jewish woman from South Park was stuck up.” Terrance thought to himself.

…

Rumble was racing down the highway in Miyagi, harassing any drivers who got in his way.

“CHICKEN!” he yelled at a driver that he forced off the road.

“This will be a truly memorable experience.” smirked the replicant, Roy Batty, in a twisted voice.

They were then passed and cut off by the Powerdasher Car, driven by teenage spy Alex Rider.

“That was very rude of him.” said Pris.

“Not to mention unsportsmanlike-like.” added Roy.

“That snot-nose punk ain't gonna beat me!” yelled Rumble as he sped up to catch the Powerdasher Car.

As Rumble came up behind him, Alex suddenly swerved and made him go off the road and nearly hit a tree. Rumble stopped himself before he crashed. The Powerdasher Car went to a screeching halt. Alex got out to check the two replicants and see if they were alright.

Both of them climbed out of Rumble and glared at Alex antagonistically.

“Got a problem?” Alex asked.

“Yeah! You!” said Pris as she assumed a martial arts stance.

Alex did the same, which surprised her.

“You know karate?” she asked.

“I'm a black belt.” smirked Alex. “I'm also an expert white-water rafter, marksman and have many other great skills.”

“How old are you?” asked Roy in amazement.

“Old enough to kick some arse.” Alex smiled.

“We'll see.” said Pris.

She somersaulted towards Alex and aimed a kick at him. He dodged with ease. A brief battle occurred in which the latter quickly gained the upper hand.

When Pris got exhausted, Roy had had enough and said: "I think we should let him be, Pris.”

“Fine.” Pris grunted. “But we'll see who wins this race.”

“We certainly will.” replied Alex with another smile.

Roy couldn’t stop being amazed. “Another interesting sight. The attack ships at Orion, the C-beams near Tannhauser Gate and now a teenage black belt. I hope someone who'll live longer may see such things.

…

“Runabout, Runamuck! Now’s your chance!” shouted Megatron. “ATTACK!”

Judge Doom had contacted Black Spy and White Spy, in Runabout and Runamuck respectively, to help subdue Mary Poppins. Both were incredibly delighted for the job and took no hesitation in loading up their state-of-the-art missiles launchers as they closed in on Optimus Prime.

“Mary Poppins! Behind us!” Jane cried, after seeing the Decepticons in the side mirror.

Optimus Prime opened his windows, and Michael was panicking even more. “Shut the windows! Shut the windows! They’ll shoot at us, they will!” he begged.

But Optimus Prime did not, and Mary Poppins wasn’t complaining. The Black Spy and White Spy sniggered, locking their targets at the huge truck’s windows. It seemed like a clear shot for them. They fired…the Black Spy first…followed by the White Spy…and both missiles headed straight towards the Autobot.

The missiles flew right through Optimus Prime’s open windows and out the other side, crossing each other without getting a scratch. And much to the Spies’ fear, their Decepticons were blown off the road. Their plan to destroy Mary Poppins had only ended in getting each other blown up by their own gunfire.

Doom never imagined they’d get anything right.

…

In Sendai, Lord Straxus had approached Yagiyama Zoo. The Brain had just finished working on a special helmet he had attached to his own head.

“If my calculations are correct, this mind control helmet should turn the animals in the zoo against the humans.”

“Excellent, Brain.” Straxus laughed. “With the chaos we’ll cause in the city, we’ll certainly get a lead in the Gumball."

“Alright, here it goes!” The Brain activated the helmet. “Attack the humans! This order cannot be countermanded!”

Straxus scanned the zoo to see if anything was happening, but to his disappointment, nothing was.

“What went wrong?!” his voice thundered.

Out of nowhere, Pinky let out an animal cry and leapt out of Straxus, running towards a nearby tourist and gnawing on his leg.

“Oh, of course.” Brain smacked his own forehead. “I only tested it out on Pinky. His brainwaves are different from other animals and I only had it tuned to his frequency.”

“Are his brainwaves different because he's raving mad by any chance?” asked Straxus.

“Yes.” sighed the Brain.

“Go get him back so we can get on with the race. And I suggest you soon change your moniker to something more fitting. Like THE BIRDBRAIN!”

…

“(Look out, Snake-Eyes!)”

Ryoko Mitsurugi warned him as she saw Storm Shadow and Kunimitsu in their Cobra C.L.A.W., hovering down on them like a preying hawk. Kunimitsu unsheathed her katana blade and tried to strike her and her Joe on their Ninja Lightning bike. But Ryoko blocked the attack immediately when she unsheathed her own katana blade as well.

“It appears you and I are not the only rivals here, Snake-Eyes.” Storm Shadow said. “Prepare for twice the trouble.”

Snake-Eyes couldn’t agree more.

…

The Stranger fired another blast at Spawn and Deep Cover. Doc Holliday wasn’t certain if this was fair at all.

“Stranger, should you really be firing your gun at fellow Gumballers?” Holliday asked. “It doesn’t seem very sportsmanlike.”

“Relax, Doc.” The Stranger replied, loading his next round of bullets. “I hear this guy can take a shotgun blast in the face any day. He’s immortal.”

Spawn saw the Stranger fixing his aim, and took this chance to roar up Deep Cover’s engines. He drove away, leaving a trail of flames behind.

…

Rally Vincent, “Minnie” May Hopkins and their Joes were battling off with Blowtorch and the Comedian on their mighty Brawler. Though meant to be friendly, the Comedian was willing to take this fight for first all the way. But luck came for the girls when Big Bear and the Silhouette came to their aid.

The Silhouette fired a few warning shots at the Comedian from her Desert Apache AH-74. Though startled at first, the Comedian puffed his cigar and simply laughed, waving at her.

“Well, look who dropped in!” he grinned.

The Silhouette returned him with a wink.

…

Volks had stopped at the Children's Science Museum in Morioka. Gordon, Olivia and Linda looked very impressed that such an institution had been established to encourage gifted young minds.

Flying above the building was Flamefeather and the Grand High Witch, who was most definitely not happy that the progress of children whom she hated so much was being encouraged.

“I hate those little dog-dropping smelling brats!” she hissed. “Let's teach them a lesson.”

Suddenly, a flying disc-shaped object struck Flamefeather, rupturing a fuel line.

“We have to make an emergency landing.” Flamefeather said.

“Blast it!” snapped the Grand High Witch. “Whoever did that will pay!”

As Flamefeather flew away, the disc object returned to its owner, Cookie Monster. Good thing it was a cookie with sharpened edges.

“And don't come back again!” Cookie Monster yelled.

“Well done, Cookie.” Gordon applauded. “I just hope you remember that violence isn't the answer though.”

“Me know.” said Cookie Monster. “I just didn't want the kids hurt.”

“Okay, I think it's time to go.” said Olivia.

Linda made an affirmative sign.

“Just try not to eat Olivia's luggage this time, Cookie.” said Gordon as the team got back into Volks and drove off.

…

Drosselmeyer was navigating his Decepticon underwater, nearing the island of Kinkasan.

“Hey, Drosselmeyer,” Nautilator said. “Get a load of what’s going on up there.”

Up on the surface of the ocean, Rue morphed into Princess Kraehe as she continued her chase with Princess Tutu and Fakir.

“This girl sure doesn’t know when to quit.” Splashdown said. “You two ought to find a way to lose her fast!”

“Die, Autobot!” Overbite fired, making Princess Tutu utter:

“QUACK!”

Tutu transformed back into Ahiru and the tiny duck flapped her wings helplessly as she fell off Splashdown. Overbite drove so fast that Kraehe didn’t see it coming when her face went slap right into Ahiru’s tail.

The poor duck ended up sitting on her face and Kraehe was blind to see where she was going. She had to call out: “(Overbite, please help me! I can’t see!)”

“Well, why would I give a flying duck?” he replied.

…

In the city of Koriyama, Xena drove Steeljaw through the streets as fast as she could. She was trying to outdistance Stuntman Mike and his partner, Singe, who were trying to overtake her.

Mike tried to ram Xena from behind, but she was able to keep ahead. Hercules and Zorro had stopped at a nearby restaurant and saw Xena being chased.

“Looks like your friend has some trouble, amigo.” said Zorro.

“Yeah, she can handle it. But I think we should teach that guy a lesson.” Hercules finished his drink in one gulp and took off with his buddy.

They headed for Ramhorn and Road Rocket and joined the chase.

Xena had got a lead on the Cadillac Mike and Singe were driving, and Mike had dropped back a bit. He now got ready to floor the accelerator.

“Get ready to fly, bitch!” he laughed he roared up behind Steeljaw.

Xena had anticipated his move and quickly swerved off onto the sidewalk and jumped Steeljaw over a traffic crossing.

“What made us jump?” Steeljaw curiously asked.

“I don't know. Just be glad it did.” replied Xena.

“Oh, you wanna play, huh?” Stuntman Mike let out a demonic chuckle. “Then we'll play alright!”

“Can't you just let it go?” asked Singe.

“No way!” said Stuntman Mike. “No Amazon bitch is gonna beat me out of Tohoku!”

Xena had taken out her throwing ring and threw it right at the Cadillac's radiator while Stuntman Mike was distracted. It caused damage to the engine and Stuntman Mike grunted as he was forced to stop the car and step out to survey the damage.

Xena hopped off Steeljaw and approached the evil stuntman and his Nebulan partner.

“So, you like to play rough, huh?” Xena said, cracking her knuckles. “Then I'll be happy to oblige you.”

She threw a hard punch at Mike, knocking him to the ground.

“Hey, now wait a minute…” said the dazed Mike as he got back to his feet.

Xena shut him up by throwing some more fast fists. By this time, Ramhorn and Road Rocket had caught up.

“I think we should give Xena a hand.” said Hercules.

“Are you loco?” asked Zorro. “She's doing well enough on her own. I doubt she'd want to be interrupted.”

Xena had now finished beating up Stuntman Mike and he was nearly unconscious.

“Hi, guys.” Xena waved casually at her friends. “How are you doing?”

“Fine.” Hercules waved in return. “You finished with that guy now?”

“Sure. If you two would just like to add a finishing touch.”

Hercules obliged by ramming his fist into the Cadillac's front end, causing a bit more damage.

“HEY!” yelled Singe.

“Don't worry. I'm sure there's a garage nearby.” smirked Hercules.

Zorro took out his sword and slashed the letters 'G' and 'R' onto the Cadillac's bodywork.

“Gumball Rally.” he explained. “So you'll never forget not to pick on helpless women again.”

“About as helpless as a she-tiger.” Singe said sarcastically as he remembered how Xena had beaten him and Stuntman Mike.

As he went to try and wake Mike up, Hercules, Xena and Zorro all drove off on the road to the Kanto region.


	5. Moving Violations

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Four: Moving Violations

…

Prima drove down the famous Cedar Avenue of Nikko. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse were both enjoying the scenery.

"I'm glad this avenue earned a place in the Guinness Book of Records." said Minnie. "It sure is impressive."

"Yeah, we've seen some great sights on the few peaceful legs of the race." said Mickey. "But it looks like there's some trouble up ahead."

Sure enough, towards the end of the trail, Knok was chasing Fasttrack. The Noid was swerving to make sure Team America couldn't get a definite lock on him with Knok's cannon.

"He's moving to the right now!" said Sarah, using her psychic powers to try and spot the Noid, who tried to steer through the trees.

"I'm gonna kick his ass for freezing my pizza!" snapped Chris. "I'm gonna drill holes in his dick so the next time he pisses it'll go in all directions!"

"Jeez, Chris! All that over a pizza?" asked Gary.

"I love pizza! It's one of the few non-American foods I like." replied Chris.

"Well you should have gone to Domino’s Pizza then, shouldn't you?" Lisa huffed, placing her hands to her hips.

"I know!" said Chris. "If only we could stop soon, I'd bust a kung-fu move on that rabbit eared jerk instead!"

"Hey, Gary?" asked Joe. "Isn't sushi Japanese?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Just that our theme song names it as a thing that's great about America." Joe frowned. "That's weird."

"I know." Gary shrugged. "They'll probably change it to say we were responsible for the Easter Island heads next."

"You mean we WEREN'T?" Joe asked in complete shock.

"I see him clearly now, Chris!" said Sarah.

"Good!" Chris took his aim. "This guy's a dick, a pussy and an asshole, all three of which we hate, so here goes!"

Prima got behind Knok and honked the horn.

"Don't you guys dare try that in a Japanese national landmark!" Mickey warned them. "You want the Film Actors' Guild to rip into you again?"

"Sorry, Mr. Mouse." Chris said, taking his hand off the trigger.

"You're gonna do as he says then?" asked Lisa.

"Of course he is." said Gary. "That mouse is an American icon. Plus, if there's one thing I hate more than dicks, pussies and assholes, it's F.A.G.s."

"O...kay." Sarah rolled her eyes sideways. "This movie is certainly not going to win any political correctness awards."

….

In the Kinugawa Onsen part of Nikko, the famous Grand Maze took a lot of damage as Ultra Magnus drove through it, trying to avoid Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp with their Team Rocket partners. The three evil Pokemon trainer teams had been dogging them throughout the city.

"That was a major city sight we just trashed!" moaned Hikari.

“Maybe I should have let Pikachu shock those Rockets at the starting line.” grumbled Satoshi.

Musashi laughed with glee as she fired Starscream’s missiles at Ultra Magnus and caused a lot of damage to the nearby buildings.

“Eat this, you pathetic twerps!” she laughed.

Just then, Thundercracker cut out in front of Starscream and started attacking the Autobot car carrier.

“One side, Musashi! Let a TALENTED Team Rocket agent handle this!” sneered Yamato over the radio.

"AND a talented Decepticon too!" chuckled Thundercracker

“Why you…!” yelled Starscream as he turned his fire towards Thundercracker.

“HEY! I thought we were on the same side!” protested Kojiro.

“Shut it!” yelled Nyarth as he unsheathed his claws and swiped Kojiro’s face.

Just then, Skywarp teleported in front of both Starscream and Thundercracker. Domino got on the radio to both Musashi and Yamato’s teams.

“Cut out this stupid squabbling right now!” she castigated both teams. “If Sakaki finds out about your lack of professionalism you can all kiss your Rocket membership goodbye!”

“How would he find out?” Kosaburo arrogantly sneered.

“I’d tell him!” replied Domino.

“I’m gonna stick a missile up your ass!” yelled Musashi as she fired on Skywarp.

“Me too!” Yamato concurred as he did the same.

The Rockets’ battle with Magnus seemed to have been forgotten as he drove on. But the city was still taking damage. Stray shots from above were hitting the nearby Tobu World Square miniatures.

“We have to stop them before they wreck everything!” said Hikari.

Purin suddenly made an excited noise and cheered loudly.

“Hey, she got her voice back!” Haruka said.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Takeshi.

“It's good, because it gives me an idea.” Satoshi snapped his fingers.

“PIKA!” said Pikachu in shock as he realized what Satoshi meant.

“You can’t be serious!” said Kasumi.

“It COULD work.” thought Takeshi. “I’ve got these extra strong earplugs here. The Professor designed them to be able to handle a Purin's singing.”

He handed out some earplugs to the entire group except Purin.

“Dare I ask what you guys have in mind?” asked Magnus.

“Tune into those Decepticons’ frequency, Magnus. We’re gonna put them to sleep!” said Satoshi.

Kasumi handed Purin a microphone.

“Okay, honey! Do your stuff!” she said.

Purin smiled in delight as Magnus had tuned in to the three flying Decepticons’ radio waves, and she started to sing her song.

“What’s that sound?” asked Skywarp as the melody started to fill his cockpit.

“It’s very…relaxing.” said Thundercracker, letting out a yawn.

“Oh no! It can’t be!” Kojiro exclaimed his eyelids started to feel heavy.

“I think I’ll have a little cat nap.” Nyarth moaned.

“I think I’ll join you.” Starscream added.

Within seconds, the three Decepticon planes were asleep, and so were their partners.

Purin’s song came to an end, but miraculously, Satoshi’s group were still awake. The special earplugs had worked.

“Great! That showed them!” said Hikari as she removed her earplugs.

Magnus, however, seemed to be steering a bit oddly.

“Magnus, are you okay?” asked Takeshi.

Magnus replied with a snoring noise.

“Oh, no!” cried Haruka.

“You did NOT think this through, did you?” Kasumi scolded Satoshi as she whacked him with her mallet.

“Sorry!” he said.

Takeshi slammed on Magnus’ brakes and brought him to a halt.

When Purin realized that Magnus was asleep, she huffed and puffed herself up. She got out of the cab, took the top off her microphone to show her marker and started to doodle on Magnus’ front end.

Meanwhile, outside the town, the three Team Rocket groups had made a crash landing, getting a very rude awakening.

Holi and Pipo had turned up and Joi-san was attending to the Rockets with the help of Lucky and Happinas, making sure they weren’t hurt.

“What were you thinking?” she said sternly. “You’re lucky you weren’t killed.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re being lucky right now.” grumbled Yamato as Junsa wrote them several citations.

“As far as I can tell, that was about fifteen city ordinances you guys violated back there!” she said. “If I wasn’t so busy with the Gumball, I’d run all of you in right now!”

“Why do you actually care?” snapped Musashi.

“Because Kanto is my beat, and race or no race, I intend to walk it when I have to.” Junsa replied as she handed the Rockets their tickets. “When the Gumball is over, I’ll see each and every one of you in traffic court! And I advise you to get a good lawyer!”

“Well done, you idiots!” Starscream grumbled to Musashi, Kojiro and Nyarth.

"Like YOU were much better!" snapped Nyarth in reply.

…

On the road to Saitama, the Robinsons and Coopers were having a gentlemanly race so far on the Gumball. Dennis grinned at St. John as the two couples drove parallel to each other.

“Well, Surjita, it looks like this Gumball race has been running very smoothly…too smoothly, I dare say.” He gave a mild smirk. “Why not say we find ways to stiffen up the competition, old chap?”

“Ah, Dennis.” St. John chuckled. “Before I answer that, might I ask what you thought about that tea ceremony we attended to back in Maebashi?”

“Couldn’t be any more splendid, I say!” Dennis replied. “But the tea tasted so much better when you kindly offered me that bag of sugar powder.”

Charlotte looked dubious, remembering the label of the sugar powder she saw in the tea ceremony. “Um, dear.” She tapped her husband’s shoulder. “I’m not so sure that was sugar powder.”

“Come again, dear?” Dennis asked.

It didn’t take long until he felt a grumble in his tummy…and the sickening urge to find the nearest bathroom on the highway.

“Oh, dear.” Charlotte whispered.

St. John and Vanessa laughed and gave each other a high-five, then left the Coopers behind.

“SURJITAAAA!” Dennis yelled, trying to hold his bowels together.

Autobot Ratchet, with the cast of ‘Grey’s Anatomy’, suddenly overtook them, not noticing that Charlotte was waving at them desperately for help.

…

In Saitama City, the H.A.V.O.C. and the Monster Blaster A.P.C. were running neck and neck. Hulk Hogan and Mike Haggar were enjoying the competition.

"Looks like I still got it, huh Mike?" Hogan asked.

"We'll see. It's a pity we haven't got the time to stop at the Super Arena and stage a bout!" Haggar replied.

"That would really tick the McMahon family off. Hell, they're annoyed they never signed you in your wrestling career." replied Hogan.

"The CWA was miles better." replied Haggar.

"I loved the CWA." said Outback. "It's got to be the only wrestling company where a woman posed as a man to get in."

"Yeah, but Black Widow was good for us." said Haggar. "Anyhow, gotta go now, Hulk. See ya!"

"You're not gonna lose us THAT easily, brother!" replied Hogan.

As both vehicles roared on, Cross Country inserted a CD into the H.A.V.O.C.'s player. Country music started to play.

"What's this crap?" Hogan said, disgruntled.

"Don't you worry, Hulk. This here's fightin' music." said Cross Country.

"Fighting music?" asked Hogan.

"Sure. Every time I play it back at the P.I.T., someone wants to punch me out!" Cross Country joked.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Hogan as he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, a missile flew past, nearly hitting the H.A.V.O.C.. Cross Country and Hulk turned around to see it had come from the Rolling Thunder, driven by the Knight Sabers.

Priss had fired the missile.

"(Hey! Why did you do that?)" asked Linna.

"(A: Because we're trying to win this race, and B: because he's playing lousy music and playing it too loud!)" replied the ticked off Priss.

"(People ARE allowed to like different kinds of music, Priss.)" Sylia said, rather sternly.

"(Well, I'm sorry but that redneck crap really gets my goat.)" Priss replied.

"(Don't worry about that.)" said Nene. "(Worry about what will happen if we lose the race. You remember what, don't you Priss)?"

"(How can I forget!)" grumbled Priss.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Long Range, their Joe partner.

Nene reached under her seat and pulled out a very frilly silk dress.

"(If we lose, Priss has to wear this for a whole week.)" Nene smirked.

Long Range, Sylia, Linna and Nene all laughed.

"(There are times I really think you guys live to torment me.)" Priss replied.

"Well, I think you would look good in that dress, m'am." Long Range said.

Priss glared at him and said: "(Do I LOOK like a girly-girl to you?)".

"Uh...no." said Long Range nervously.

Priss then looked more offended.

"(Are you saying I'm not feminine?)" she demanded.

"Well, I...uh…"

"(Leave it, Long Range. She's just screwing with you.)" Sylia replied.

"(Yeah. I think she should concentrate more on winning this race so she won't 'suffer a horrible fate'.)" Linna said, laughing.

Just then, a pair of missiles were fired from behind and caused a bit of damage to the Rolling Thunder. Then, with a mighty V12 engine roar, a Cobra 4WD Stinger cut the Rolling Thunder off.

The Baroness sneered at the Knight Sabers.

"Joes and mercenaries!" she said. "Two things I hate! Stand back and allow a REAL lady to win this race!"

The robotic Supervisor used her great tactical skill behind the wheel to move past the H.A.V.O.C. as well. The Baroness fired a couple of missiles again and nearly took out one of the H.A.V.O.C.'s tracks.

"Good to see you DID learn some new moves, Supervisor." the Baroness added as she laughed heartily.

Both Hulk and Long Range's teams looked angry and picked up the pace to get ahead of the arrogant noblewoman and her android partner. But as the Stinger tried to both attack and pass the Monster Blaster, Haggar took control of the laser cannons, turned them around and took out the Stinger's missile launcher. Another shot from the lasers caused damage to the Stinger's engine and caused steam to come from it.

"Bet you thought I was dumb 'cause I was a wrestler, huh, lady!" he said. "I wasn't made mayor of Metro City for nothing!"

"Damn you!" The Baroness yelled. She turned to the Supervisor and said: "What now?"

"Analysing situation." said the Supervisor. "Primary armament disabled, engine compromised, three hostile vehicles in the immediate vicinity. Level of threat: high. Likelihood of survival without immediate repairs: low."

The Baroness hissed and pulled the Stinger over to the side of the road.

The Monster Blaster, the H.A.V.O.C. and the Rolling Thunder all overtook them and their teams whooped in joy at their victory.

"Beaten by a blasted wrestler! You useless metallic mess!" the Baroness yelled at the Supervisor.

"Possible that faults could have been passed on to me by humans in their programming." said the Supervisor.

"Don't give me that crap!" snapped the Baroness. "Just like that fool of a Commander: always blaming someone else! Now get to work and fix the launcher."

…

Not far away, the Mudblaster was driving away from the Saitama Railway Museum, with some very ticked off looking staff watching them go.

"I don't see what the problem was." Kid Vid complained as he took a bite of his Flame-Grilled Whopper. "It said you could eat your lunch in that restored dining car."

"They meant the food THEY provide, Kid Vid. Not junk food." replied Dee Jay.

"Well, I have to stay true to the chain that created me." Kid Vid replied.

"You REALLY need to see 'Super Size Me'." Dee Jay replied. "It would make your head spin."

…

  
In Gunma, Sauron and Morgoth, in Dreadwind and Darkwing respectively, were flying over Mount Kusatsu-Shirane, behind the tail of Violen Jiger, ridden by none other than their rival, the mysterious Dark One.

  
“A worthy opponent, I must admit.” Sauron commented.

“Even I could not have foreseen that we’d face such stiff competition.” Morgoth said. “Darkwing…I believe the time has come.”

“It’s about damn time!” Darkwing growled.

“Let’s show those son of a bitches what we’re made of!” remarked Dreadwind.

Dreadwing and Darkwing quickly combined to form Dreadwing.

“Now let’s kick some ASS!”

Dreadwing’s mighty voice did not intimidate the Dark One, and Violen Jiger simply jetted away to gain ahead on the race.

“DAMNIT!” Dreadwing yelled, boosting his jets. “Get back here!”

On his pursuit, he rudely passed by Blacksad, Ulala, Polly Pocket, and Gex, almost steering them off their course.

“Goddamn!” Blacksad cursed.

“You okay, Gex?” Starduster checked his breast pocket to see if Gex wasn’t hurt. “That was quite some ill-tempered Decepticon!”

“Still in one shape.” Gex gave a thumb up.

…

In Utsunomiya, rival bands the Holograms and the Misfits were both in the middle of a fast chase, with their Transformers, Horsepower and Hyperdrive, trying to outdistance each other.

"Keep your foot down, Jem!" said Shana. "The Misfits are gonna stick to us like glue."

"I'm doing the best I can." asnwered Jem. "Aja, can you find us a shortcut?"

Aja was consulting her laptop. "I think we can take a shortcut through Hachimanyama Park. I just hope not too much chaos is caused."

"I don't know who would cause the most chaos. Pizzazz and her crew or that Decepticon they're driving." said Kimber.

In Hyperdrive, Pizzazz was having a great time trying to keep up with her rivals and was enjoying listening to a CD of Billy Idol whilst driving.

"Is the music necessary?" asked Stormer. "It's giving me a headache!"

"And I'm getting a headache from listening to your whining, Stormer." said Roxy. "'Rebel Yell' is a brilliant song to drive fast to."

"Exactly. And it puts me in a fighting mood, which is needed right now." chipped in Pizzazz.

"Don't let those goody-goody Holograms beat us! Don't falter!" said Jetta.

"I'm NOT going to falter, you idiot!" said Pizzazz.

Horsepower turned a sharp corner at high speed, nearly mounting the pavement near a fruit stand. Hyperdrive made the turn a lot less gracefully and crashed through the fruit stand. As he retreated, the angry owner of the fruit stand threw an orange after the Decepticon car.

"Can't you be more careful?" asked Stormer.

"Why I keep you in this band, Stormer, is a mystery." said Pizzazz. "You've always been this little priss with a conscience and it's REALLY annoying."

"But not as annoying as Jetta." said Roxy.

"At least I don't still read kid's books at 27!"Jetta sneered at Roxy.

Roxy lunged at Jetta and caused Pizzazz to lose control of Hyperdrive.

In Horsepower, the Holograms watched as the Decepticon concept car weaved all over the road as the struggle between the Misfits got out of hand.

"Looks like they've got problems." said Raya. "I think we can afford to let ourselves disappear for a while."

"No problem." said Jem as she touched her earrings. "Synergy, make Horsepower invisible for a little while."

Jem's secret computer Synergy indeed did make Horsepower invisible and they sped on unnoticed.

Back in Hyperdrive, Stormer was now trying to restrain Roxy and Jetta while Pizzazz tried to keep control. Pizzazz was a bit squashed down as Roxy had leaned back on her accidentally.

"Get off me! I can hardly breathe!" Pizzazz complained.

"So? Breathe through your ears!" said Roxy.

"And they wonder why I'M one of the most loved characters on the show." Stormer thought to herself.

…

Spectators at Narita Airport were cheering for the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic as they constantly argued and bickered in the sky.

“The Gumball Trophy is MINE, Nerd!” claimed the Critic. “Quit while you’re still ahead!”

“I’m gonna lay the shit-smack out of you, Critic!”

The Nerd collided with his adversary, turning their race into a fistfight extravaganza. Back on the ground, the Happy Video Game Nerd had stopped to briefly to watch the two men beat the living crap out of each other. He could only shake his head with pity.

“Honestly,” thought the Happy Video Game Nerd, “when will those two ever get along?”

Just then, Skystalker rudely zoomed past him, covering his Auobot in filthy mud. The Cowardly Lion, Skystalker’s driver, smiled after pulling his mischievous prank.

“HA-HA-HA!” he chuckled to himself with delight. “What a shitty Gumballer, ‘cause now he’s covered in shit! AH-HA-HA-HA! We’re gonna win. We’re gonna win. We’re gonna, win, win, win! AH-HA-HA-HA!”

“Shut up…shuuuut up!” complained Skystalker.

…

Meanwhile, Springer in his car form and Quickswitch in his motorcycle form had stopped to have a race around the famous Twin Motegi racetrack. The futuristic road warrior Mad Max was giving his all to defeat the crazy mischief-maker the Mask.

"You'll have to do better than that, mate!" Max said as he gained the lead on Springer.

"Oh yeah!" said the Mask. "Watch this!"

The Mask floored Springer's accelerator and added a speed boost of his own by attaching a large rocket firework to the back of Springer.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Springer uncertainly.

"Trust me." said the Mask. "This is gonna be SSSSSMOKIN'!"

The rocket went off and Springer was pushed forward at nearly the speed of light. Unfortunately, he ended up embedding himself and the Mask in one of the billboards at the side of the track as Quickswitch made the turn.

"That's what you get for showing off!" said Max as he and Quickswitch roared over the finish line of the track.

A small audience had gathered to watch them and they all cheered.

"Great audience, huh Max?" asked Quickswitch.

"Yeah! And to think I'm not used to motorcycles!" Max replied.

As the Mask pulled Springer out of the billboard, he yelled: "We have not yet begun to fight!"

Springer transformed into his helicopter mode and took off into the sky at maximum velocity.

"Oh no, you bloody don't!" said Max as he transformed Quickswitch into his jet mode and they went in pursuit.

The Mask laughed. "You can't stop the Mask! He is a fuel-injected racin' machine! I'm a rocker! I'm a roller! I'm a right out-of-controller!"

"We'll see about that." Max got ready to overtake. "They didn't give me the last of the V8s for no reason!"

"Didn't you steal it, Max?" asked Springer.

"They offered it to me first. Let's say I accepted the offer. The fact that I didn't use it for what they wanted was irrelevant. Now let's GO!"

Quickswitch flew right past Springer, causing a draught that nearly made the Mask lose control. The Mask spun himself around like a tornado and stopped when Springer regained control.

"WHOO!" said the Mask. "If I didn't do that all the time, I'd probably hurl!"

Back on the ground, the Duke cousins, Bo and Luke drove into the racetrack complex in Road Rage and got out in shock.

Bo looked up and saw the two Autobot planes flying off. "Looks like we're gonna have to cancel that quick track race plan, Luke."

"Well then, get in and hold tight!" said his pal.

They tried to climb through Road Rage's windows.

"Uh, guys, my doors open you know." said Road Rage.

The Duke cousins looked embarrassed and opened the doors to get in.

"Sorry, force of habit." said Bo.

"Buckle up, cousin!" said Luke as he got behind the wheel and started Road Rage up.

As they got up to high speed, Luke fired a laser beam from Road Rage's headlights and knocked over another billboard. Using it as a ramp, he drove forward and jumped over the track's fence and back out onto the main road.

"YEE-HAA!" both cousins yelled.

"You realise you're enforcing a stereotype, guys, don't you?" suggested Road Rage.

"Maybe, but who cares?" replied Bo, inserting a Waylon Jennings CD into the player. He and Luke started to sing along to it.

"Just the good ol' boys. Never meanin' no harm..."

Just as they were off on their way, Deadhour and Gingham had pulled up to the entrance. Go Mifune and Fukumen Racer looked worried about their opponents getting ahead of them.

"(Looks like our race will have to be on the regular highways.) said Fukumen Racer. "(I hear the Bayshore Route in Tokyo is good for racing.)"

"(Good for street racing, apparently. I bet that guy Toretto can't wait to get there.)" replied Go.

"(Well, I think we can continue our race there.)" Fukumen Racer stated.

"(If I win, you have to show me if you're my brother or not.)" said Go as he started up Deadhour's engine.

Fukumen Racer started up Gingham as well and both roared off towards the next city. About thirty seconds into their race, Go suddenly slowed down and brought Deadhour to a stop.

"What's up?" asked Deadhour as Go got out and rushed to his trunk.

Go looked embarrassed and said. "(Oh, it was just that the trunk lid was banging a bit.)"

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Deadhour.

"(It made me think that Kurio and Sanpei had stowed away in the trunk again. They always do that. It’s real pain.)”

Go, looking embarrassed, got back into Deadhour and drove off after Gingham.

…

The Blues Brothers, Jake and Elwood, had found themselves in a very similar situation. They were driving at full speed and being chased by at least twenty police cars.

"You guys do this every day?" Jazz asked in bemusement.

"Yep!" said Jake. "I guess the law never did care much for good music."

"It's a pity." said Elwood. "Utsunomiya Castle is near here. I was hoping we could put on a show for the Emperor."

"Elwood, what makes you think a Japanese royal could like rhythm and blues?" asked Jake.

"Well he could do. But now we have a chase on our hands."

"Well what do you expect? The Gumball's an ILLEGAL race after all."

"How about some music, guys?" asked Jazz.

"You know the 'Peter Gunn' theme, Jazz?" asked Elwood.

"You bet!" said Jazz as he started playing the funky piece of music over his radio as Elwood kept his foot to the floor. “Well, would ya look those ladies?”

Jazz couldn’t help but notice Zatanna Zatara ahead, competing head-to-head with the lesser known but still powerful Davida Steelmine in their wizardry magic.

“I can’t tell who’d win.” Jake remarked. “Any chick with a nice pair of legs as them couldn’t be beaten.”

…

Some time later, in Numata City, Prowl was keeping ahead of Road Police, who was trying to catch up with him. In Road Police, Captain Harris was annoyed at Lt. Proctor's constant whining.

"Sir, can't we PLEASE stop to go to the Numasu puppet theater? I've heard it's very cultural." Proctor pleaded.

"More like very childish, like you, you dickhead!" grumbled Harris. "We may be on the same side but there's no way those piss-ants Mahoney and Jones are going to leave us behind!"

In Prowl, Jones was making car chase banjo music noises with his mouth.

"How did you know I like 'Smokey and the Bandit', Jonesey?" asked Mahoney.

"Lucky guess I suppose." replied Jones.

Up ahead, two more police car robots were engaged in a battle. It was the Headmaster Junior Shuta Go and his partner Tracy fighting Crosscut, with his partner Rachael, Tracy’s evil twin sister.

Tracy had been able to spot Crosscut and Rachael because unlike other police cars which say 'To Protect and Serve' on the side, Crosscut had 'To Punish and Enslave' written on his side. A very fitting motto for a Decepticon.

"Give it up, Rachael! I'm not going to let you hurt innocent people!" yelled Tracy as she sideswiped Crosscut.

"You can't stop me, Miss Goody Two Shoes!" Rachael shouted back with a demented laugh as she sped up and got ahead of Tracy and Shuta.

Rachael took the liberty of knocking off Gumballers on the street such as Victor the Cleaner, the Origami Killer, the Illusive Man, and Otis Driftwood.

“Look out!” Bree and Punky Brewster shouted in unison to warn their Joe partner, Rumbler, of the maniacal police car behind them.

Fortunately, Rumbler swiftly drove off the road to avoid getting hit.

“We can’t let her get away!” said Tracy.

“(Don’t worry. We’ll catch her!)” said Shuta as he used his Godmaster powers to speed their police car formed from his Transtector up.

Rachael cruelly smiled as she looked in Crosscut's rear-view and saw Shuta and Tracy catching up.

"Not today, bitch!” she sneered as she poured on Crosscut’s speed. “Sister, sister, oh so fair, for you a new ass I will tear!" she laughed maniacally.

As she crested a hill and flew over the top she came down with a hard landing...and panicked when she saw the road blocked by Holi, with Junsa, Gardie and Windie standing near him.

Rachael slammed on the brakes, swerved briefly and ended up going into a ditch.

"Okay, Holi, you can move now." said Junsa.

Holi backed out of the road to let Prowl and Road Police through. Shuta and Tracy came to a halt as Junsa went over to Crosscut.

"You, lady, are an embarrassment to the badge!" Junsa yelled, glaring angrily at Rachael. "If we weren't both in an illegal race, I'd bust you right now."

Tracy shook her head sorrowfully. “You just don’t learn, sis. Do you?”

"Aw, bite me!" grumbled Rachael, blowing a childish raspberry at her.

  
“It’s okay, Junsa.” said Tracy as she came over, with her tonfas ready. “I’ll handle this.”

Rachael angrily got out of Crosscut and took her own tonfas out, except hers were double-sided.

As the two sisters got ready to charge at each other, Gardie and Windie launched fireball attacks, which Tracy and Rachael narrowly dodged.

"That was a warning!" Junsa said sternly. "I won't have fellow police officers fighting like children!"

Tracy and Rachael glared at her.

"We weren't going to fight like children." said Tracy. "We were going to open up a can of whoop-ass!"

"If you two have personal problems, sort them out some other time!" Junsa scolded them. "Now let's get on with the race!"

Junsa, Gardie and Windie returned to Holi. Tracy and Rachael begrudgingly headed back to their partners.

"I’ll see you when Ms. By The Book there isn't around!" Rachael whispered to Tracy, nodding after Junsa drove off.

"Hey, I wasn't happy about her interfering either!" Tracy snapped back.

"Oh?" said Rachael. "Then maybe we should feel obligated to beat her in the Gumball!"

"Then let's get after her!" said Tracy as she got back in her police car with Shuta.

Rachael got back in Crosscut. She couldn’t help but grin demonically as they took off in pursuit of Holi.

…

A Cobra Pirahna was speeding across Lake Chuzenji, piloted by the mutated creature Octaman. Coming right up behind them was a Moray piloted by the evil Deacon.

"I'm getting alongside." The Deacon said to his partner, a Lamprey. "Gonna see if I can psyche out this squid freak!"

The Moray pulled alongside the Pirahna and the Deacon looked over at Octaman and smirked as he held up a sushi tray, particularly a bit of squid.

"Hey, buddy boy! I think I got one of your relatives here!" the Deacon yelled as he puffed his cigar in delight. "I think he's real tasty. Maybe I'll barbecue you and see how you taste!"

Octaman roared in anger and quickly turned the Pirahna around to face the Moray and launched a couple of torpedoes, which the Deacon and the Lamprey fought valiantly to avoid. The Undertow, who was partnered with Octaman, fired a few shots from the Pirahna's machine gun as well. The Moray's blast shield protected it, but the Deacon still panicked.

His cigar fell out of his mouth and landed on his seat between his legs.

"SHIT!" he yelled. "DO SOMETHING!"

The Lamprey grabbed the cigar off the seat and threw it out the window of the Moray.

"There! That's that!" said the Lamprey.

"You asshole!" the Deacon yelled. "I meant to keep it from burning my pubes off, not throw it out the window! That was my last one!"

"Good. Maybe there'll be some fresh air in here for once!" the Lamprey sarcastically said.

As they argued, the Pirahna had turned back around and got ahead of them. The Undertow looked impressed at Octaman.

"And to think I thought you couldn't handle the equipment with those tentacles." he said. "Laird Destro would love to have you on our side permanently."

Octaman just growled slightly and kept racing across the lake. The Deacon was very ticked off that Octaman had bested him.

“Goddamn it!” he yelled. “Beaten by a reject monster from a ‘Black Lagoon’ rip off!”

“Like YOUR movie was much better!” the Lamprey replied.

“Hey, you know they hardly ever take the foreign market into account! It made a lot of dough overseas!” the Deacon protested. “Besides, it could have been much worse.”

“How so?” asked the Lamprey.

“Tommy Wiseau could have directed it.” The Deacon said.

At that, the Lamprey shuddered. “You have a VERY good point there.”

…

Sylar and Frenzy were dominating the highways after exiting Naruto. Their target: Erector, ridden by the ‘Recess’ kids and Artie, the Strongest Man in the World. Gretchen was trembling in fear when she saw the Decepticon driving up behind them.

“Um, Mr. Artie?” she said nervously. “Would there any possible way we could gain more speed? I have a troubling feeling that Sylar is after your brain.”

“Over my dead body!” Artie exclaimed.

Artie activated Erector’s crane hook and swung it at Frenzy. Sylar steered away and just avoided being hit. The hook swung past him and struck Mr. Bean’s Autobot Toaster off the road and onto the grass.

“You okay, Mr. Bean?” Toaster asked.

Mr. Bean nodded his head.

“Great. Here, have a toast on me while I try to get back on track!”

A fresh piece of toast popped out of Toaster’s dashboard, which amazed Mr. Bean so much that he couldn’t wait to try it. Unfortunately, he was in need of some butter and strawberry jam, which didn’t seem to be around.

…

In Ota City, Hosehead was driving around the Little Brazil area as Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleuphagus were enjoying the scenery.

"This a lovely place, Bird." Snuffy said. "You say you saw the Great Wall of China when you were in China as well."

"That's right, Snuffy." said Big Bird. "But I like the fact that Little Brazil is here. It makes me happy to see that Japan embraces lots of different cultures."

"I heard that back in Tohoku there were some Irish pubs." said Snuffy. "I'd probably only ask for tea, though. The Irish are apparently the number one tea drinkers in the world."

"That's good to know. Maybe we'll go to Ireland someday. You'd like that wouldn't you?" asked Big Bird as they made their way out of Little Brazil.

"I suppose. I'm just happy to get out of Sesame Street for a while." said Snuffy. "So, when are you going to introduce me to the other guys from Sesame Street?"

"We'll see." thought Big Bird. He turned a corner and suddenly braked Hosehead hard. "What the…?"

In front of them was one of Ota's many Hostess bars.

In front of it was Fixit. Dr. Scratchansniff, Dot and Hello Nurse were all looking out of Fixit with disapproval as Wakko and Yakko were swarming all over two pretty hostesses.

"HELLOOO, NURSE!" they both said.

"EW! Those guys never give it up." said Dot as she watched her brothers in disapproval.

"Well, I'm glad it's not me they're hitting on for once." said Nurse.

Yakko ogled one of the hostesses and said: "Puberty has been inordinately kind to you."

"Will you two cut it out!" yelled Scratchansniff. "We have a race to run!"

"I think we should help out, Snuffy." suggested Big Bird.

"Agreed." Snuffy nodded. "Hosehead, if you please."

Big Bird called out to the hostesses in Japanese.

"(Ladies, I think you should go back inside. We'll handle those gentlemen.)"

The two hostesses shook off the Warner Brothers and ran back into the bar. Hosehead had turned his hose towards Wakko and Yakko and let out a full blast of cold water.

"Whew!" said Dot. "That'll cool those two off for a while."

Dot turned and noticed Big Bird and put on a cute smile. "Thank you very much, Mr. Big and Nice Friendly Bird." she said her baby voice.

Big Bird shuddered. "She's gonna give someone a cavity acting like that."

…

In Mito, Kairakuen Garden's normal peace was disturbed as four Cobra vehicles were trying to beat each other. Two Cobra S.M.S's were firing missiles at each other as the evil serial killers John Doe and Sweet Tooth were determined to outdo each other.

"You realize that by refusing to lose, you're guilty of the deadly sin of Pride, right?" Doe asked Sweet Tooth. "AND Greed as you want the trophy for yourself. AND Gluttony if you intend to eat all the gumballs yourself!"

"You, another lame bastard Jesus freak out to save my soul, buddy?" Sweet Tooth sneered as he stopped using the missiles and threw a scoop of his flaming 'ice cream' at Doe's S.M.S..

"No. I'm just letting you know that committing three deadly sins in a row makes you me three times more likely to kill you!" Doe smirked.

"HA, HA, HA! Not in this life or the next, asshole!" Sweet Tooth laughed as he kept throwing his fiery projectiles at Doe.

"Besides, what if you win the race!" Sweet Tooth added. "Won't that make you a deadly sinner if you're full of pride?"

"You wish!" laughed Doe as he returned fire.

Meanwhile, several of the garden's plum trees had been knocked over as Headhunter Driver, driving on his Ferret ATV with Major Chip Hazard on his shoulder, fired missiles and machine gun bullets at the D.E.M.O.N. piloted by the evil Duke of Zill.

"You should run, pal!" Hazard said. "You'd have to be crazy not to be scared of what I'll do to you!"

"I fear no one, you foolish numbcrut!" sneered the Duke. "Especially not by some glorified, puny child's TOY!"

"Now you've done it!" yelled Hazzard as he pulled out a miniature AA-12 shotgun from his belt and unleashed his full fury on the D.E.M.O.N..

"You waste your time!" the Duke laughed. "No one shall beat me in the Gumball!"

"You wanna bet?" the Cobra Night Watch Officer grumbled.

…

As the Gumball neared the end of the Gunma prefecture, Speeder and Flame were battling for road supremacy. In Speeder, Wayne and Garth were having a great time as a heavy metal tune played over their radio.

They kept blowing kisses over to the Angels who were in Flame.

"These guys are so desperate to get a girl." said Dylan. "And as far as I know, Wayne already has one."

"Konnichi-wa, Angels." said Garth over to them. "You fancy playing some Pachinko together?"

"Not really. Do you guys actually know any more Japanese apart from how to say 'hello' and 'goodbye'?" Alex asked.

"Sure we do." said Wayne.

He then said something longwinded in gibberish Japanese. The Angels frowned.

"What did he say?" asked Natalie.

"I don’t know. I don’t speak Japanese.” Alex replied.

Natalie let out a little laugh at how pathetic Wayne and Garth were acting.

"So, come on, Babezillas! Let's burn rubber!" said Garth as Wayne put his foot down.

Suddenly, just as Speeder was about to take the lead, a cow landed on his roof.

"WHOA!" Wayne and Garth chorused.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Wayne asked.

As the Angels took the lead while Wayne and Garth were distracted, Volt rushed past Speeder as well and came up alongside Flame.

Princess What's-Her-Name smiled at the Angels and gave a thumbs-up.

"Problem solved, angels?" she asked.

"YEAH!" all three Angels chorused.

"I'm glad you liked my groovy idea, Princess." Earthworm Jim added.

"Well, what can I say? I respect the Angels and Charlie." the Princess said. "Now, let's be on our way!"

"A-okay" said Jim as Volt and Flame sped on as Wayne and Garth tried to deal with their problem.

…

Playback and Squeezeplay were both speeding across Lake Senba near Mito City. The two duelling Williams sisters were determined to outdo each other.

Anna managed to get a lead on Nina and Playback and turned to give them the finger.

"You messed with the wrong chick, sis!" she yelled. “I’ll-ugh!”

But suddenly, she felt a slight sting in the side of her neck and passed out. Nina lowered her tranquiliser gun.

"Looks like you did, bitch!" she said smirking as Playback overtook Squeezeplay.

"Was that fair?" asked Playback. "I know it was just a tranquiliser but she IS your sister. Don't you love her?"

"Sure, I love her." replied Nina. "Doesn't mean I have to LIKE her. Besides, I'm not letting any Decepticon gain an advantage! Even if my sister’s the pilot."

…

Frank Drebin was desperately trying to get a lead on Michael Bannon as the Keeper and Maccadam roared along in Narita.

"This could be problematic." said Michael.

"Hang on! I have an idea!" said Maccadam.

Maccadam let the Keeper get right up on his back bumper, but then made a sharp left just before driving into the Museum of Aeronautical Science.

"Uh oh!" said Drebin as he failed to make the turn in time. He crashed the Keeper into one of the many aircraft on display in the grounds and completely wrecked it.

As the Keeper made impact, his airbag suddenly deployed.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Drebin as he was pressed against his seat by the huge airbag.

"We're going out of control!" the Keeper yelled, for indeed they were.

Drebin was so busy trying to catch his breath that he couldn't see where he was going. As the turned the Keeper's steering wheel every which way and pressed the pedals, he managed to crash into and seriously damage just about every vintage aircraft on display in the Museum's grounds.

The Keeper finally managed to deflate the airbag with his own power and hurried off before the authorities could be called.

"The Gumball's not been going so well thus far." Drebin remarked.

"Ya think?" The Keeper asked sarcastically as they drove off after Maccadam.

…

In the skies above Mito, Windmill was flying at high speed, piloted by Phileas Fogg. He and Passpartout were unaware that above them was Blaze Master, with Kim Kaphwan and his partners Choi and Chang silently stalking them.

"You guys think I should use my spray?" asked Blaze Master.

"(No, Blaze Master.)" said Kim. "(Mr. Fogg is no villain and we agreed that no one would be seriously harmed.)"

"(If you keep running silent, we should be able to slip behind and under them undetected.)" said Choi.

"(I like the sound of that.)" said Chang. "(Very subtle.)"

"(Like you'd know anything about subtlety, Chang.)" said Kim. "(You usually get your point across by hitting someone with your ball and chain.)"

"(HEY!") protested Chang.

Then, the three Korean fighters heard the sound of another aircraft approaching above them.

"What's that?" asked Blaze Master.

Suddenly, a strange mixture was blasted onto Blaze Master. As it hit him, a horrible smell filled him.

"(Oh, God! That is gross!)" said Choi.

"(It smells like the prison laundry room when the whole place has come down with IBS.)" groaned Chang.

Underneath them, Windmill flew on and gained a lead.

"Looks like someone gave us a subtle warning, Passpartout." said Mr. Fogg. "Very sporting."

"What IS that smell, though, monsieur?" asked Passpartout.

"I believe it's natto. It's a dish Mito is famous for. Fermented soybeans. Someone must have loaded some liquefied version of it into their cannon." said Fogg.

"I take it it's an acquired taste?" asked Passpartout.

"Indeed, yes." said Fogg. "Now let's see how our race around Japan in nine days goes."

"This stuff is rotten!" yelled Blaze Master. "If I can find out who did that...!"

"(Well until then, just land so we can get you hosed down.)" said Kim.

Blaze Master went in to land. As he did, Chain Gun flew out from the clouds above them and sped off after Windmill.

Inside Chain Gun, both Pepe Le Pew and his niece, Fifi Le Fume, were laughing. For they had fired the natto mixture at Blaze Master.

"Magnifique, uncle!" said Fifi. "That will keep them busy for a while."

"I don't see what people's problem with natto is. It has a refreshing aroma." said Pepe.

"Refreshing to YOU, perhaps!" said Chain Gun. "Can we please get my cannon cleaned out soon? It's bad enough with the smell of you two in here!".

"Je suis desole, mon ami." said Pepe. "But it's just the way our species is.".

"Never mind that now. We have to get going!" said Fifi. "We like Monsieur Fogg but someone needs to knock him off his throne!"

"Okay, here we go!" said Chain Gun as he accelerated.

…

As Tom Slick drove Hurricane down the road on the way to Tokyo, he was enjoying himself.

"I must say that this is a wonderful race! There's nothing so exhilarating as it! Talented, driven racers competing in a fair and friendly contest!" he remarked.

"Yeah, right!" said Hurricane sarcastically. "Don't be surprised if someone tries to trick you, especially with the Decepticons around!"

"That's a rather unsporting attitude, Hurricane." Tom said admonishingly. "I have no doubt that sportsmanship will be upheld."

Suddenly, the roar of sirens was heard and Tom looked in Hurricane's rear view to see two police motorcycles chasing after his Autobot, and both their riders signalling him to stop.

"Oh, shucks!" Tom sighed to himself. "Oh well. I must face the music I guess. Hope all I get is a ticket."

Tom brought Hurricane to a halt. As he pulled over to the side of the road, the two police motorcycles suddenly roared past him without stopping. Two female voices yelled out in triumph as they disappeared into the distance.

"That was rather odd." Tom commented.

"Who is using your family brain cell today, Tom?" asked Hurricane wearily.

The two police motorcycles were none other than the Autobots Groove and Glide, and their riders, policewomen Cybil Bennett and Janet Marshall, laughing at how they had tricked Tom into pulling over.

"I told you it would work, didn't I?" Cybil yelled.

"Brilliant! You go, girl!" cheered Janet.

"Now, let's see who gets to Tokyo first!" Cybil yelled as she accelerated Groove.

"Not today, toots!" Janet sped on to catch up.

A few miles down the road, Ghost Rider and the Martian mouse Modo were also battling for road supremacy. Modo gunned the MTMTE Junkion for all he was worth, but Ghost Rider managed to take a lead with Huxx.

As Ghost Rider got ahead, he threw a fast fireball which Modo managed to avoid.

"Uh-uh, bone face!" Modo waved a finger at him. "You ain't losing me just yet!"

Modo zipped down the road at maximum velocity. He managed to pass Ghost Rider and maintain a lead for about one mile. But suddenly, he lost control and panicked as he went flying off the seat.

Luckily, the MTMTE Junkion quickly transformed into his robot mode and caught him in mid air.

"Thanks." said Modo with relief.

Huxx caught up to him and Ghost Rider saw what had happened.

"Let that be a lesson to you." he said.

"Now we know, and knowing is half the battle!" the MTMTE Junkion sarcastically said.

Just then, Scrapheap blew past both of them at high speed.

Ghost Rider looked after Shotaro Kaneda, who was riding Scrapheap and looked even more concerned.

"He must do that for a living." Modo remarked, impressed by Kaneda' speed.

Scrapheap roared down the road, with Kaneda keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. As he passed a billboard, a real police motorcycle pulled out from behind it and gave chase. Kaneda laughed and got a good distance ahead of the motorcycle cop. He then swerved Scrapheap around and sped down the road, in a chicken run with the police bike.

"(Let's see how ballsy you are, pal!)" he thought to himself.

The police bike kept coming until the two vehicles almost collided. At the last minute, Kaneda swerved around the police bike and came to a halt, as the police motorcyclist stared in shock.

"(Psych!)" yelled Kaneda as he started Scrapheap up again, turned him around and sped off past the motorcycle cop at high speed, laughing all the way."(Never a dull moment in the Gumball!)" he laughed to himself.

…

“MWA HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! Tremble before I, Murray, the invincible demonic skull, as I crush all of you puny insects!”

Murray the Demonic Talking Skull couldn’t have had a better time in his life than riding with Skull Buster on their Cobra Power Fighter, wreaking havoc on the streets of Tokyo and terrorizing the people. Joes accompanying Gumballers like Betty Spaghetty, Raven Baxter, Lizzie McGuire, the Bundys, and Freak and Max were forced off the road by the mechanical Cobra behemoth.

Murray cackled as he continued on to say: “I'm a powerful demonic force! I'm the harbinger of your doom! And the forces of darkness will applaud me as I STRIDE through the gates of hell carrying your head on a pike!”

“Stride?” Skull Buster interrupted.

“All right then, roll! ROLL through the gates of hell. Must you take the fun out of everything?” Murray grunted.

“Why not?” Skull Buster shrugged. “I find it pretty enjoying…”

“Oh, you don’t know how much I envy you.” Murray remarked, wishing he had a body again. “If I had-“

“We got company.” Skull Buster said.

“Oh, do you ALWAYS have to interrupt me when I’m speaking?” A frustrated Murray shouted.

“Listen, bone head, we got BIG company! Somebody’s beating us!”

Skull Buster pointed out the G.I. Joe Power Fighter jogging past them, operated by Heavy Duty, with Tinker Bell guiding his direction. They were careful not to harm any civilians as they raced carefully along the streets.

“Those goody two-shoes!” Murray and Skull Buster exclaimed. “LET”S GET ‘EM!”

Heavy Duty and Tinker Bell smirked at them as they took the lead.

“Fat chance you’re gonna catch us, pals!” Heavy Duty said, as he sped up the pace.

Tinker Bell fluttered about and blew a huge raspberry at their rivals.

…

“Hey guys!” Tum-Tum shouted to his brothers Rocky and Colt, as he stuck his head of the Armadillo. “Look what’s going on over there!”

Crowds were gathering outside of Ueno Zoo, where Mr. Satan greeted his beloved and dedicated fans. Downtown felt that all this unwanted attention was wasting their time.

“Is this really necessary?” Downtown sighed.

“Of course it is!” Mr, Satan defended. “How could we win this race if we don’t have any support? Come on, get up here and join with me!”

“Why not ask them?”

Downtown pointed behind the crowds, where Captain John H. Miller was seen exchanging gunfire with General RAAM. Behind them was the diabolical Skull Master, keeping his guard against his rival Lava Lord. And behind them, Hunger was ordering his Jungle Viper to keep well away from Frank in his Cobra Buzz Boar.

“AAAH!” Mr. Satan panicked when he saw the Gumballers passing him. “We’re falling behind! Out of the way, people!”

He fired a shot from the Lynx to clear the path, and inadvertently scaring his audience away in fear.

“Good going, Satan.” Downtown sarcastically applauded. “Where’s your support now?”

Meanwhile, inside Ueno Zoo, Roy Bromwell and Tiffany Lords had decided to take a short break from the Gumball and enjoy watching the animal life surrounding them.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Tiffany watched a white tigress grooming her cubs in their pen. “Roy, just look! Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“It sure is.” Roy smiled, rubbing noses with Tiffany’s. “And you know what else is cute?”

“Roy, not now…” Tiffany whispered.

“Don’t worry.” Roy reassured. “Nobody’s watching. It’s just you and me now, sweetie.”

Tiffany couldn’t hold back her blushes. “Oh, Roy…”

They were about to share a kiss…until a H.I.S.S. II tank came rolling by from out of the bushes, driven by Headman. Its door flipped open and out popped Tony Montana, armed with his machine gun/grenade launcher.

“Say hello to my little friend.” he said, locking on to his two targets.

Roy and Tiffany felt they were done for. But Longslide showed up just in time in his Wolverine, and fired a missile at the H.I.S.S. tank, flipping the vehicle over before Montana could rip open his bullets.

“Quick, get in!” Landslide shouted.

Roy and Tiffany rushed to the Wolverine and quickly fled the zoo before Montana and his Cobra partner could recover.

“Roy?”

“Yes, Tiffany?”

“Remind me not to date Cuban guys ever again. They’re just too…complicated.”

…

The Gumball had reached the Shinjuku area of Tokyo. The eerie Alma Wade was stalking the psychotic Annie Wilkes from behind her C.A.T.. Malay twins Upin and Ipin were competing against the calm and calculating Echidna Parass.

But nearby, Autobot Karmen was having a hard time getting out of the traffic…of excited rowdy children crowding her way, all hungry for ice cream. While the ice cream music played, the higher the screams became…and slower the Autobot was progressing.

“This…is…humiliating.” Yumi sighed, leaning against the window.

Ami couldn’t agree more.

A block away, they saw Pepsiman driving Pepsi Convoy down the street, diverting some of their unwanted attention away.

“Who’s THAT driver?” Ami asked.

“I don’t know.” Karmen answered her. “But did I see a talking skeleton in that truck?”

“That’s the last time I drink Pepsi Nex.” Yumi said.

…

In the Shibuya area of Tokyo, Mario and Luigi in Blaster were trying to outdistance Wario and Waluigi in Soundwave.

Nearby, Lightfoot and Rhinobreast were having their own competition.

"Give it up, slaphead! There's no way you'll beat us!" Austin Powers yelled over to his enemy Dr. Evil.

"Au contraire, Mr. Powers, you will indeed taste defeat." said Dr. Evil as he raised his pinky finger to his mouth.

His miniature clone Mini-Me did the same.

"Come on, Lightfoot, let's prove this jerk wrong!" said Kate Green.

Lightfoot accelerated for all he was worth and quickly overtook Rhinobreast.

"Guess that showed baldy there!" smirked Kate.

"YEAH, BABY, YEAH!" said Austin.

"Please don't call me 'baby'." Kate replied.

"Sorry, Kate. It was just an expression." Austin shrugged.

"Don't worry, Evil." said the Angry Scientist as he stroked a box-like device he held which had a sort of ray gun at the top. "This little concoction of mine will lock their Autobot into his vehicle mode AND cause him to go out of control!"

"Excellent!" Dr. Evil said. "Then let us deal with Mr. Powers and his latest female acquaintance."

Mini-Me nodded excitedly.

The Angry Scientist leaned out of Rhinobreast's window and got ready to fire the shot at Lightfoot. Just as he fired, Soundwave suddenly swerved into his path and the Scientist hit him by mistake.

"BLAST IT!" he yelled.

In Soundwave, Wario and Waluigi were laughing as they had overtaken Mario.

"I'd-a love to see Mario catch us-a up now!" said Waluigi.

Suddenly, Soundwave mounted the pavement as his steering went erratic.

"HEY! Sound-a-wave! What the heck-a are you doing!" Waluigi yelled, pounding his fist on the dashboard.

"Nothing. I am not in control." Soundwave replied, sounding unusually panicked.

"Transform!" Wario yelled.

"Unable to." Soundwave replied.

"Wario, use-a the handbrake!" Waluigi yelled as they narrowly avoided driving through Tower Records' front window.

"I have!" Wario said as he used the handbrake to no avail.

"Hit-a the brakes!" ordered Waluigi as they nearly mowed down a group of teenagers.

"I am!" yelled Wario as he stomped on the brakes with no effect.

"Put him-a into reverse!" Waluigi ordered again.

"I have!" Wario said, starting to really panic as nothing happened.

"Then start-a saying your prayers." Waluigi sighed as he took off his hat and put his hands together.

"I have." whimpered Wario as he took his hands off the wheel and did the same.

Some way back, Blaster had witnessed Soundwave's trouble and laughed.

"Looks like we get to make up for lost time." said Blaster as he started to play a CD by the Southern All Stars.

"A brilliant-a Japanese band there.” complimented Mario.

"Hey, can-a we stop by Mandarake? I want-a to see if they have-a the latest 'Sailor Moon' manga." asked Luigi.

"We can always go back after the race-a." said Mario. "I want-a to see how our latest-a game has been selling."

Meanwhile, Soundwave had finally come to a halt...by crashing into the Hachiko statue.

Junsa was there and was furiously writing a ticket for Wario and Waluigi as Gardie and Windie growled.

"You two are in a whole world of trouble!" she said sternly. "That's a Tokyo landmark you just damaged!"

"Do you ever take a day off?" Wario wearily asked Junsa. "You're-a competing in the Gum-a-ball too."

"Doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on my jurisdiction." Junsa sternly replied.

Wario and Waluigi grumbled to themselves.

Lightfoot and Rhinobreast sped on. Austin and Kate got ready to arm themselves against their enemies. Austin took out his small Berretta and cocked it. Kate reached under her seat and pulled out a very large magnum.

She looked over at Austin and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you don't wanna reach for your enlarger pump again?" she asked mischievously.

"I swear, it isn't mine!" protested Austin.

"Wimp." Kate teased him.

…

The crowded Akihabara district in Tokyo had Japanese otakus running for the stores, but not for the mangas or DVDs. Optimus Prime’s engine roared loudly across the busy street. Not far behind him was Megatron, still in hot pursuit. But he wasn’t alone, as he had grouped with fellow Decepticons Swindle, Autoscout, Scrapper and Backbite.

“YEE-HAW!” William Wharton cried. “We got the big Autobot stew right here! We’re-a gonna get ‘im good!”

“You mean AH’M gonna get ‘im!” Mad Dog McCree corrected. “Don’t forget the Ol’ Judge said he’d give five-hundred grand to the one who gets rid of the old skank and her two varmints outta this race!”

“Move over, critters!” Tex Hex bumped them aside. “That prize is mine!”

“No…” Texas Pete overtook him, pointing his gun at his rivals. “…it’s MINE! And if any of you horse flies get in ma way, I’ll blow yar heads off!”

Judge Doom shook his head as the men continued to bicker…and to his dismay, they were forced to draw guns against each other, letting Mary Poppins slip away from them. “Imbeciles.” he grunted. “I had an inkling those buck-toothed fools wouldn’t work together on this. Another failed plan with all thanks your genius, Megatron.”

“Watch that.” Megatron warned him. “Or else I will peel the flesh off of your bones when this race has ended.”

Their short rift was cut off when an Autobot, named Sureshot, fired behind their tail.

“Keep it steady on the road, Sureshot.” Jono Hex said, cocking his guns and aiming at Megatron’s back. “Me and the boys ain’t gonna enjoy this if you keep shakin’ round like a rattlesnake.”

…

Captain S and Grunt drove out of Tokyo's Akihabura district. Captain S was looking very happy with the copy of 'Strider' he had bought in Super Potato.

"This is one of the raddest games ever!" Captain S cheered. "I never thought I'd find a new copy when my old one wore out!"

"Yeah, well let's concentrate on the race now, okay?" said Grunt as he drove the R/C Crossfire.

Just then, they were attacked from behind by an Adder, a Maggot and a Detonator. Riding in each of the vehicles were the evil Pooh sisters.

Captain S gasped as he recognised them from 'Strider'.

"You won't beat us, you loser!" Ton Pooh yelled.

"Yes. We remember the difficulty you had beating us in the game!" Sai Pooh chipped in as the Cobra vehicles fired their weapons.

"WAIT! I won't let you hurt innocent people!" yelled Captain S as the light on his Genesis controller belt lit up. "We'll settle this in the game world! SEGA!"

The three sisters smiled evilly.

"We certainly will." smirked Nam Pooh as she and her sisters activated similar devices.

Up above them in the city skyline, four G.I. Joe Starfighters had begun to follow this conflict.

"A fellow Sega-related person is in danger!" said Edgar of the famous Quartet.

"Then let's go help him!" said Mary.

They too activated devices on their belts like the ones S and the Pooh sisters had, and disappeared.

"I never thought that Power Rangers stuff would work." Sergeant Redmack said in disbelief.

"Hey, you think this is real life or something?" asked Sergeant Manleh.

In the video game world, Captain S was battling the three sisters in their level of 'Strider' But this time, instead of all being controlled by the CPU, each sister could attack independently. Captain S was struggling to defeat them.

But just then, the Quartet miraculously appeared. Edgar and Mary joined Captain S in the battle. They fired their laser weapons at Nam and Ton respectively while Captain S battled Sai.

"Wow! I never thought a game crossover would be possible!" said S.

"You really need to check out the current gaming world then." said Joe as he and Lee fended off any other of the game's monsters who tried to interfere.

Very soon, the tide of the fight turned and the three sisters were defeated.

Captain S and the Quartet cheered as they returned to the real world. As Captain S reappeared in the Crossfire, he saw Grunt looking a bit annoyed.

"I hope you enjoyed your game, because I've had to fend these snakes off!" Grunt snapped as he pointed at the Cobra C.L.A.W.S. soldiers manning the three Cobra ground vehicles.

"Sorry, Grunt. I'll not let it happen again." said Captain S.

"Hey, lay off a bit, Grunt." said Sergeant Topson over the radio. "These guys helped take the fight out of those three karate girls."

"Okay. I guess you're right." said Grunt as he saw the three sisters reappear in their vehicles looking very roughed up and tired.

Each member of the Quartet had reappeared in their respective Starfighter as well.

"You guys did great." said Sergeant Shimik.

"I really owe you guys. If you ever need help, let me know." said Captain S.

"No problem." said Lee.

"I tell you what." Captain S added. "When the Gumball's over, LET'S GET SHAKES!".

"YEAH!" chorused Joe, Lee and Mary.

Everyone noticed that Edgar remained quiet.

"I'm lactose intolerant." he said.

After a short pause, Captain S replied: "How about soda instead?"

"NOW you're talking!" cheered Edgar.

…

Bluto and Hardcase were persistently chasing after Freedom Fighter, with Popeye and his group, across Tokyo Bay. Spongebob and Patrick felt helpless as they watched through Olive’s fishbowl.

“Patrick, we gotta do something to help our friend!” Spongebob said. “Gimme that can of spinach we saved for Popeye!”

“Um, what can of spinach?” Patrick asked, scratching his head as he picked up an empty can of spinach beside him.

“Wait, don’t tell me you ate it all, Patrick!”

“Ate what, Spongebob?”

Meanwhile, deep down below, Plankton was locking his torpedoes on Freedom Fighter.

“This better work, Gatoraider.” he said. “That Sponhebob and his sailor boy have gotten in my way for too long! It’s time for them to leave this race for good!”

Before he could fire, however, Gatoraider’s tail was struck by a blast from Waverider, ridden by Sharky and Georges.

“Nice shot, Sharky.” Georges gave his pal a high-five. “Spongebob and the gang would have been turned into shrimp crackers if it weren’t for you.”

“Curse you, you overgrown pink anchovy!” Plankton shook his fist at them.

Elsewhere, Chise and Mizuki were firing shots from their arm cannons at Jack and Emirate Xaaron. The Rayearth girls created a force field around their Autobot to shield the attacks. Uncle Pennybags, Eloise and Nanny, however, did not possess any magical capabilities and were forced to swerve and sway with Jack.

“Those girls sure pack quite a punch!” Jack commented. “Don’t you think, Pennybags?”

“They’ll certainly be going to jail if they keep this up!” Pennybags replied.

…

Right in the center of Roppongi in Tokyo, a grand chase occurred. Spider-Man and his daughter, Spider-Girl, were being relentlessly pursued by Venom, Carnage on land, and by the Green Goblin and the Kingpin by air.

“Venom and Carnage are demolishing everything in Roppongi, dad!” Spider-Girl exclaimed. “I wanted to come here after the race with my friends!”

  
“Too bad, May.” replied Spider-Man. “I hear this place is cursed. You’re best off partying somewhere else.”

…

A Cobra Liquidator flew over the Tokyo cityscape. It was weaving a bit out of control as the Cobra-aligned alien Lobotomaxx was having trouble with his partner, the Blob, who seemed intent on absorbing him.

"Stay over on your side, you stupid lump of jelly!" Lobotomaxx yelled as he tried to get control of the Liquidator before it could crash into the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

Behind the Liquidator, an A.G.P. had silently descended from above them with the use of its pivoting jet engines. The robotic fighter Dural kept her eye on the Liquidator as the Annihilator who was with her smirked.

"Those idiots seem to be in a spot of bother." the Annihilator smirked. "I'm an expert in hostile takeovers, so what do you say we overtake those two in a hostile way?"

"Affirmative." Dural simply replied.

"You are such a drag." said the Annihilator. "No sense of humor."

"A sense of humor is not required for battle." replied Dural.

As the A.G.P. silently approached the still weaving Liquidator, Dural launched a couple of the A.G.P.'s 'STUNG' missiles, which could not be detected by radar.

Lobotomaxx had finally fended off the Blob by blasting it with some CO2 gas from a fire extinguisher and it oozed back over to its side of the cockpit.

"Now, let's get on with...wait! What's that rushing sound?" Lobotomaxx said as he checked the radar. "I'm not detecting anything."

One of the STUNGs hit the Liquidator's tail end and made it spin out of control.

"OHHHH, SHIT!" yelled Lobotomaxx as he tried to regain control. He managed to right himself in time to avoid going right through the Shiodome City Center.

He then noticed the A.G.P. getting ahead of them.

"Alright! I'll teach that stupid android a lesson!" Lobotomaxx said.

The Blob roared in agreement with him.

The Liquidator took off after the A.G.P. and fired its' nose cone laser beam at it.

The beam passed an audience at a Rush concert, taking place at the Budokan arena that was using laser effects. The audience simply took the beam as part of the show. They did, however, hear air-to-surface missiles being launched from the Liquidator towards the A.G.P. and looked up to see the dogfight.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" the Annihilator sarcastically yelled at the onlookers as the two Cobra air vehicles continued to exchange fire.

…

In Chiba City, sightseers at the Chiba Port Tower were stunned to see an aerial battle between a Night Raven and a Mamba.

In the Mamba, Professor Hojo and his partners Dr. Venom and Dr. Lucifer sneered over at Mister Sinister and Professor Appel in the Night Raven.

"Your pathetic experiments into mutation are child’s play compared to mine, Sinister!" Hojo said.

"At least I have the good sense to not experiment on myself any more, Hojo!" Sinister replied as he fired some ammunition at the Mamba.

As Dr. Venom made manoeuvres to avoid the shots, Dr. Lucifer looked at Hojo stunned.

"You experiment on yourself?" he asked in disbelief.

"I ran out of guinea pigs when those morons from AVALANCHE interfered." Hojo said defensively. "What was I supposed to do? Lord knows those moron Turks weren't stupid enough to let me do it on them!"

Dr. Lucifer then said: "So you're saying you're stupid then?"

"What? No!" yelled Hojo.

"That's what it sounded like!" said Lucifer.

"And Sephiroth certainly didn't think much of you!" added Venom. "Hell, you couldn't even put some kind of mind control device into him!"

Hojo huffed as the aerial battle continued. "I was WORKING on one, okay?" he said angrily.

…

In the skies of Kashiwa, the Kwons and Phig were having trouble keeping up with the Last Autobot, piloted by the Eva pilots themselves. Despite being in the lead though, Asuka kept bossing Shinji.

“Baka, Shinji!” Asuka scolded him. “(We gotta move faster, or else Miss You-Know-Who is gonna catch up with us!)”

“(You-Know-Who?)” Shinji was confused to who Asuka was referring to…

…that was until another aircraft appeared beside them.

“(That’s who!)” Asuka pointed antagonistically at Mana Kirishima in her Autobot, Brainstorm.

“(Hey, Shinji.)” Mana gave a friendly wave at him.

Shinji was distracted, and Asuka had had enough of this. “BAKA!” She kicked Shinji off the pilot’s seat so hard that his face went smack against the window.

“(I’ll take it from here.)” Mari climbed onto the pilot’s seat calmly and took over.

…

In Yokohama, the Battlefield Robot Devastator was attacking the Sky Sweeper. As well as the H.E.A.T. Viper firing the BRD's weapons, the evil hit man Murdoc had taken out some bundles of dynamite and was hurling them at the Skysweeper.

"Let's see you deal with this, loser!" Murdoc sneered.

Zangief was returning fire with the Sky Sweeper's weapons as well as avoiding each explosion.

Horror Show asked. “I wonder why he sided with Cobra anyway. I heard he hates snakes!”

"Well, comrade, he probably hoped they’d help him get revenge on me.” Zangief said.

“Why?”

“Let's just say that Mr. Murdoc placed a bet on the World Warrior tournament and wasn't happy with the outcome." replied Zangief. "And I thought wrestling bears was tough."

"He lost some money on you?" asked Horror Show.

“Da.” Zangief gave a nod.

“This should finish him!” Murdoc said as he got ready to lob some more dynamite at the Sky Sweeper. “The sooner I eliminate the competition, the sooner the Gumball will end!”

“Why are you in such a hurry?” asked the H.E.A.T. Viper.

Murdoc glared at him and said: “I’m not happy being teamed up with Cobra. I hate snakes!”

“Picky, picky.” The H.E.A.T. Viper mumbled.

Suddenly, a machine gun bullet took out one of the BRD's tyres, causing it to swerve wildly and making Murdoc drop the dynamite inside the BRD. As they swerved off the road, Murdoc yelled out: "MACGYVER!"

The Persuader roared past the BRD and got alongside the Sky Sweeper. Colossus and Dragonsky waved over to Zangief and Horror Show.

"Thanks, comrades!" Zangief and Horror Show chorused.

"Anything to help a local hero of mine!" Colossus replied.

"Now, let's go!" Dragonsky said.

Back at the BRD, Murdoc was surprised that there had been no explosion.

"What happened?" he said in confusion.

The H.E.A.T. Viper held up the bundle of dynamite to show that he had snuffed out the fuse.

"Oh." Murdoc said sheepishly.

"By the way, who's MacGyver?" asked the H.E.A.T. Viper.

Murdoc then snapped his fingers in annoyance and said: "Oh, I forgot. He's not here! But if he was, that WOULD have been something he'd do!"

…

Sam Quint and Shipwreck were trying to lose Valentine Mrogenstern and Silver-General as they raced under the Yokohoama Bay Bridge, but it was no easy task.

“RAH! RAH! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! RAH!” squawked Polly.

“Fat chance, Polly!” Shipwreck said. “Quint and I will never give in to Cobra when it comes to the Gumball Rally!”

“Dang right!” Quint agreed.

Just then, Leatherneck and Marco came to their rescue on their Tiger Fish.

Marco, in his killer whale form, dived from out of the sea and tipped over Morgenstern’s Hydro-sled. Silver-General fired her rounds of ammunition at Marco, but was not fast enough to keep up with his movement underwater. Marco then dived out again and smacked Silver-General off her Moray with his fin before she could reload.

“YO, JOE!” Leatherneck shouted. “Who thought racing on sea would be so fun in the Gumball? I hope Wet-Suit ain’t too far ahead of us!”

…

“Race ya through Chinatown, Beryl!” Twister Rodriguez laughed, jetting away on Eject. “You’ll need more than your roller skates to get past me!”

Beryl the Peril gladly accepted the challenge with an evil grin. By the looks on its entrance gate, getting through Chinatown in Yokohama didn’t seem too hard. “Let’s show that kid what we’re made of, Slugfest!”

Slugfest transformed from his roller skates mode into his roller blades mode, and ignited the mini-jets attached to Beryl’s heels. Beryl was immediately overwhelmed by the incredible change of speed. Before she knew it, she zoomed past the entrance and rocketed her way through the tight streets of Chinatown, so fast that a hanging pair of boxers covered her face when she passed by a laundry line.

“Oi! Who turned out the lights?” Beryl complained. “Slugfest, slow down! We’re going too fast!”

But Slugfest refused to listen and only laughed with delight, for he was enjoying every minute of this race. What’s more, he felt good being a Decepticon.

…

Elsewhere in Chinatown…

“Hey there, doll face!” Slappy the Dummy honked Overkill’s horn behind Barbie, who was riding on her Autobot scooter, Nancy. “What’s a good looking girl like you doing in Chinatown today?”

Barbie had to watch Slappy grin ridiculously at her as he raised a brow. She couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable.

“I know the best places around here, sweetie pie. Care to go out a quick dinner date with a dummy like me? Hmm…?”

Barbie slowly dug a hand into her pocket to get something.

“Or better yet, I could treat you to some drinks at the bar and we could go to the nearest love hotel to have a memorable one night sta-AAAAAHHHHH!”

Barbie used her pepper spray against Slappy, blinding the dummy so severely that he completely lost control of Overkill, who steered off the road and drove right into a Chinese dim sum restaurant and into its busy kitchen, wrecking everything in his path.

“Sorry,” Barbie sighed in relief, tidying her hair. “but I’m not in an open relationship.”

…

Haruhi Suzumiya’s group were cruising the streets of Yokohama with their Autobot, Pyro. Bobby Generic and Cubix’s gang were fighting hard to overtake the big Autobot, but couldn’t. Far ahead though, a friendly competition was heating up with the Nana girls, Sana and Akito, Kurumi and the girls, and the cast of ‘Card Captor Sakura’.

“(Hey, Sakura-chan)!” Sana Kurata waved at Sakura Kinomoto from her enormous monster truck Auotobot, Rocky. “(How are things going between you and Syaoran)?”

“(Fine thanks, Sana-chan)!” Sakura replied. “(I’m so glad my brother Toya came to drive for us. None of us have a driver’s license.)” she grinned sheepishly. “(So, what about you and Akito?)”

“(We’re cool. Hey, if me and Akito win the race, Rocky says he’ll treat you guys for a ride afterwards!)”

“(Awesome!)!” Kurumi exclaimed. Saki and Karinka seemed excited too. “(But don’t think we’ll let you win just because of that! We’re still winning for the Gumball Trophy remember. So let’s keep our eyes on the road for now.)”

“(Or on the clouds.)” remarked Nana Osaki.

“(What are talking about?)” asked Nana Komatsu.

“(Tracks…let’s fly.)” Nana Osaki ordered.

“Whatever you say, ladies.” Tracks complied.

“(WHAT?)”

Nana Komatsu was shocked when she saw Tracks engaging his wings, and before she knew it, they were lifting off the road and into to the sky, leaving a thick trail of smoke behind.

“(Hey, no fair!)” shouted Sana.

“(Let it go, Sana.)” Akito said. “(They’re already gone.)”

Tomoyo Daidouji’s camera lens was covered in black…and so was her face. “(Oh, dear!)” she said as she looked at herself in the side mirror. “(Maybe leaning out of the window to film wasn’t such a great idea after all.)”

The Nanas raced through the sky in ecstasy. They thought that at this rate, they could win the Gumball easily. But their chickens were counted too soon, when Jetfire whizzed past them in the blink of an eye, with Tetsuwan Atom and Uran waving by at them.

“Looks like we still have some competition, girls.” Tracks said. “What’s your choice of action now?”

Nana Osaki grabbed the steering wheel firmly and replied: “(Let’s get ‘em.)”

“At your command!” Tracks boosted his jets and sped off after Jetfire.

…

Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie had caught up with Donald and Goofy. All four of them were now at the Tokyo Disneyland resort and were posing for pictures with some happy children.

"Gawrsh! This is fun!" said Goofy. "We could have asked the guys in the costumes to do this."

"Aw, phooey." said Donald. "Nothing beats the real thing."

Mickey checked his watch and said: "I think it's time to move on, guys."

"(We have to go now, young ones.)" Minnie said in Japanese. "(Wish us luck in the Gumball.)"

The children waved goodbye as Mickey and Minnie went back to Prima and Donald and Goofy headed for Hot Spot.

…

Near the Asakusa Shrine in Tokyo, Chester A. Bum was trying to grab the attention of the Bratz girls and the ‘Sex and the City’ girls.

“CHANGE? YOU GOT CHANGE?” Chester asked, waving his Styrofoam cup at the girls. “AW, COME MON! HELP A GUY OUT, WILL YA? COME ON, CHANGE!”

The girls simply held their noses from Chester’s foul stench.

…

As the night started to fall, Windcharger and Tailgate were both racing each other through Kamakura. Lime was distracted from the race by the hour-long fireworks display at Yuigahama beach, as today was the 10th of August.

"(WOW! Otaru, lookit! It reminds me of when we first met!)" Lime cheered.

Otaru Mamiya smiled but tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"(OTARU, LOOKIT!)" Lime yelled as she grabbed Otaru by the shoulders.

"(Lime!)" Otaru yelled as Windcharger took over control, preventing them from crashing. "(Please don't do that when we're driving!)"

"(Hmmm, you seem a bit tense, Otaru.)" purred Bloodberry as she rubbed up close to Otaru's shoulder. "(I can help you relax while you drive.)"

She started to stroke Otaru's shoulder a bit, but then Hanagata pushed her away.

"(Don't be so perverted, Bloodberry!)" he said. "(I think a situation like this requires the skills of a gentleman.)"

His eyes started to fill with hearts. "(I will aid Otaru in this great quest to win the Gumball Trophy and then we will celebrate our happy union!)"

Bloodberry smacked Hanagata in the forehead and knocked him against Windcharger's rear window.

"(That's discrimination!)" the dazed Hanagata whined.

"(Okay, everybody, knock it off!)" said Otaru. "(At least Cherry's being restful.)"

Cherry was busying herself with a miniature kitchen she had set up.

She was making her own version of the famous Kamakura purple potato soft ice cream. She smiled and looked over at Tailgate, driven by their former adversaries turned friends the Saber Dolls.

"(I bet you I can finish my recipe before you can finish yours, Luchs!)" she called over.

Indeed, Luchs was trying out her own recipe for the same dish in the back of Tailgate.

"(We'll see, Cherry! Don't forget that I learned from you!)" she called back.

Coming up fast behind them were Wheelie and Jipe. In Wheelie were Junior and his three Guardian marionettes, who shared the names of Otaru's three marionettes.

Wheelie was being attacked mercilessly by Junior's arch enemies, the Sexadolls.

"(You can't escape us, boy!)" sneered Edge as she slashed out with her claws.

"(We're gonna enjoy listening to you beg for mercy!)" Brid added.

"(WHY YOU…!)" the other Lime yelled. "(I told you to stop picking on Junior!)"

She leaped out of Wheelie and hit Jipe and Edge with a hard barrage of kicks.

"(LIME! Get back in here quick before we have an accident!)" Junior called out.

Otaru's group and the Saber Dolls had all noticed this battle.

"(Why do SUV drivers always have to be such big jerks?)" Panther asked as Wheelie cut past them and Jipe got ready to move up.

"(I got an idea!)" Otaru's Lime said happily. She reached into her skirt pocket and took out a live mouse.

Cherry, Bloodberry and the Saber Dolls yelped when they saw it.

"(LIME! Please get rid of that horrid thing!)" Tiger begged.

"(Dontcha worry. I'm gonna use it for good!)" Lime cheered.

As Jipe got ready to pass Windcharger, Lime leaned out his window and whistled. Kyanny grunted in anger and rolled Jipe's window down.

"(What do you want, little girl?)" she asked condescendingly.

"(Present for ya!)" Lime cheered and she threw the mouse into Jipe.

“AAAIIIIEEE!”

The Sexadolls yelped and lost control of Jipe as they screamed and tried to get rid of the mouse.

"(Great one, Lime!)" Otaru cheered.

Windcharger and Tailgate sped up to join Wheelie as the Sexadolls were indisposed. In Wheelie, Junior's Cherry sensed that they had lost Jipe.

"(We don't need to worry about the Sexadolls for a while!)" she reported.

"(I wonder who we have to thank.)" the other Bloodberry said.

"Friends find, look behind!" Wheelie chirped as Windcharger and Tailgate caught up with him.

The three groups of friends cheered and gave each other a thumbs-up.

Then Tailgate took off at high speed.

"(HEY! Wasn't that a bit rude, leaving them behind like that, Tailgate?)" Panther protested.

"I feel the need for speed, lady!" Tailgate replied. "And I will protest the unfair 'laws' that are speed limits on this planet!"

With that, Tailgate zoomed off into the night, with Wheelie and Windcharger coming after him.

…

Elsewhere in Kamakura, Dr. Heiter and his Cobra partner, C.O.I.L. Trooper, drove past the Kotokuin Buddha statue, shoving pedestrians out of the way. They were chasing after Kirigi and Hard Master, who were slightly ahead of them.

“Faster, you fool. Faster!” Dr. Heiter ordered. “We cannot let them get away!”

“Sure, pal.” C.O.I.L. Trooper replied. “Like I really need to see YOU stitch another bunch of people up together for your own sick humor.”

Their Cobra Maggot got parallel to Hard Master’s Ninja Raider Pile Driver. Dr. Heiter rose from his seat and began laughing.

“Ah, Mr. Kamikaze is a chicken today!” he taunted Kirigi. “QUACK! A-HO-HO-HO! WA-HO-HO-HO! QUACK-A-HOCK-A-WACK-A! HO-HA-HA!”

As Heiter continued his ridiculous chicken dance, Hard Master and Kirigi looked at each other confused.

“A strange person indeed.” Hard Master said.

…

Outside the village of Kotsubo, the Brady Bunch had stopped to sit quietly and enjoy the gorgeous view of Mt. Fuji miles away. Their short moment of peace was broken, however, when Bruno and Borat raced by, followed by Amigo, Geum-ja and Lo Wang, who was throwing shurikens at his competitors. Then Maximus drove by in Bombshock, noticing the scene of Mt. Fuji.

“Bombshock, wait.” Maximus said. “Something doesn’t seem right about this place.”

“You’re telling me.” Bombshock answered. “Allow me to correct things.”

Bombshock blew his cannon at Mt. Fuji, tearing a hole through it. The Brady Bunch then realized that they were not looking at the real mountain itself, but of that printed on a giant billboard. The billboard fell down at once with a loud crash.

“Quit dreaming, guys!” Bombshock told the Brady Bunch. “It’s time to get back to the race!”

“Strength and honor!” Maximus said as he dived back into his Autobot.

…

As the race headed through Yugawara on the way to the Chubu region, Sentinel Prime was managing to keep ahead of Aquablast.

Draco and his partners were trying to cast petrifying spells against Sentinel Prime but they were having no effect.

"Malfoy, those spells only work against organic beings, in case you forgot!" Hermione smirked.

"I hate that know-it-all Mudblood Granger!" Malfoy sneered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have listened to Goyle's idea, Draco." Pansy Parkinson said.

"You're damn right I shouldn't have!" Malfoy said. "If he and Crabbe had a thought go through either of their heads, it would be the shortest trip in the Wizarding world!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked offended.

"Okay, Harry, let's lose 'em!" Ron said.

"No problem!" Said Harry as he put his foot down.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione whooped with joy as they left Aquablast in their dust.

"Malfoy will never live it down if we defeat him." said Ginny.

As Aquablast tried to catch up, the Fallen appeared behind him and fired a few shots from his cannon.

Malfoy quickly swerved Aquablast to avoid the shots.

"My lord! It's us!" he yelled in distress at Lord Voldemort.

"I did warn you, Malfoy, did I not?" Voldemort said in an admonishing tone. "The Fallen has no pity for Autobot or Decepticon."

"But the Decepticons worship him!" Malfoy protested.

"So? The Death Eaters worship me but I tolerate no failure from them." Voldemort said. "And on that note, be warned that should I be somehow knocked out of this race and it is left to your team to represent our side, a defeat at Mr. Potter’s hands will displease me greatly… and the consequences will NOT be pleasant. So I suggest you put your foot down."

Malfoy gulped and said "Yes, my Lord."

With that, the Slytherins resumed the chase against the Gryffindors...and Lord Voldemort resumed his attempts to beat both of them to the glorious Gumball Trophy.

…

As the Sky Hawk flew over Odawara, Rico and Duke were both staying very alert.

"We're near the end of Kanto now." Rico said. "That'll be three regions down, six to go! I'll bet Cobra are gonna step up their game sometime soon, Duke."

Duke checked the radar and saw that a hostile aircraft was approaching.

"You got that right! Battle stations!" Duke yelled.

"COBRRRAAA!" yelled Cobra Commander on his F.A.N.G. as he opened fire with his rapid fire cannon.

The Sky Hawk's titanium armoured body kept Rico and Duke safe but they still took a bit of damage.

"Hold on, Duke!" said Rico. "I'll show Chrome Cheeks there that I never surrender!"

The Sky Hawk led the F.A.N.G. on a wild chase over the city, with Cobra Commander doggedly staying on its' tail.

"That fire should have weakened them a bit, Commander!" said Blofeld. "I'll launch the heat seekers!"

"Go ahead!" said Cobra Commander. "And keep your blasted cat from sticking its' claws into me when you're done!"

Blofeld smiled in a cruel way and launched a couple of heat seeking missiles from the F.A.N.G.

"Incoming!" said Duke.

"No prob." said Rico. "There's a very simple way to avoid heat seekers."

He smirked and suddenly cut out the Sky Hawk's engine. Duke looked confused and a bit alarmed.

"You go cold." Rico added.

Sure enough, the two heat seekers overshot them. Rico laughed and took out the two missiles with the Sky Hawk's Vulcan cannons.

"He shoots, he scores! WHOO!" Rico yelled.

He then turned the Sky Hawk's engine back on and the Joe aircraft came back online and gradually gained its’ altitude back.

Duke looked a little pale but then smiled. "I don't think THAT was in the safety procedure manual, Rico." he said. "But it worked!"

"Now let's take care of those snakes!" Rico added.

He rotated the cannons and fired back at the F.A.N.G. while Cobra Commander dodged as many shots as he could.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Blofeld. "Can't you aim right?"

"Shut up, you fool!" Cobra Commander yelled back. "I'd like to see you do better."

Just then, Destro and the Headmaster turned up in Destro’s personal transport, the Despoiler. Destro snorted at Cobra Commander.

"Did it occur to you, Commander, that a more subtle approach could get the job done?" he said.

"Such as…?" the Commander asked indignantly.

"Watch and learn, sir." the mysterious Headmaster replied.

He flew the Despoiler up alongside the Sky Hawk. Switching on autopilot, the Headmaster turned towards Rico and removed his dark glasses, revealing his unnaturally green eyes.

In a resonant voice, he said: "You will land your aircraft and allow us a two hour head start. You WILL obey!"

Rico looked like he'd been taken in and took the Sky Hawk down a bit, looking as if he would land it.

The Headmaster smiled to himself and put his glasses back on.

"Excellent, my friend." Destro said. "Now Cobra shall claim victory!"

The Despoiler suddenly got a surprise when the Sky Hawk roared back up into the air behind it.

"Surprise, asshole!" said Rico as he launched a couple of missiles.

The Headmaster quickly did doughnuts in the sky to avoid the missiles.

"Good thing my ol' buddy Carl showed me some skills to avoid psychic manipulation." said Rico. "And to think my psi abilities used to not be up to scratch."

"I bet Psyche Out would be glad to meet him." said Duke.

Rico got on the radio to Cobra Commander and Destro.

"Time to leave you creeps behind!" he said. "Alpha, Mike, Foxtrot! Adios, Melon Farmers!"

"Shouldn't that be...?" began Blofeld.

"Yes it should." smiled Duke. "But this is a PG-13 movie and the f-bomb's already been dropped, courtesy of the Angry Video Game Nerd! See you in a while, reptiles!"

The Sky Hawk flew off at high velocity, just in time for the F.A.N.G. to catch up to the Despoiler and Blofeld to glare over at the Headmaster.

"So much for your pathetic hocus-pocus!" Blofeld sneered. "Be grateful you're not in S.P.E.C.T.R.E., as your failure would cost you your miserable life!"

The Headmaster quickly took off his glasses. Blofeld was immediately under his control.

"If you lose the race, you will drop your pants to your knees and run around saying 'I am a useless loser'! You WILL obey!" the Headmaster said resonantly in a voice only Blofeld could hear.

"Yes, I will." Blofeld said in a monotone.

The Headmaster put his glasses back on and he and Destro flew off.

Blofeld snapped back to reality.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.

"We got humiliated! That's what!" snapped the Commander. "G.I. Joe will pay for this insult! The Gumball Trophy is going to COBRRRAAA!"

Cobra Commander sped up the F.A.N.G. and they flew off after their enemies at such a speed that Blofeld's cat sank its' claws into the seat to avoid being sucked off.

…

Just outside Yugawara, Junsa had pulled Holi over at a gas station to stretch her legs a bit.

"Well, that was stressful." Junsa said as she filled Holi's gas tank. "There were God-knows how many traffic citations to be handed out. I'm amazed my ticket book didn't run out."

"Well, now that Kanto is more or less completed, will you concentrate more on the race?" asked Holi. "You could lose positions!"

"I don't think anyone would really..."

Junsa was cut off by a loud whoop as both Shuta Go and Crosscut roared past the gas station, kicking up dust as they went.

"SEE YA!" yelled Tracy.

"ADIOS, LOSER!" Rachael yelled as well as they roared off towards the Chubu region and the next day of the Gumball.

Junsa glared as she brushed the dust off her filthy clothes.

"Okay!" she said determinedly as he tore up what was left of her ticket book and put the fuel nozzle back. "No more by the book stuff! It's time to do a Steve McQueen up in here!"

She got back into Holi and drove off at high speed, knocking over a sign as she did so. Within seconds, the gas station and the Kanto region were distant.

"You DO realise you forgot to pay for the gas, right?" Holi asked.

Junsa just grunted and flipped the bird at Holi's dashboard.


	6. Ludicrous Speed

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Five: Ludicrous Speed

…

In Niigata City, Gunrunner had just left the Niigata Furumachi Engei-Jo Theater. In him, the notorious Erik, otherwise known as the Phantom of the Opera, was smiling under his mask.

"Even if it was just a quick view, that Japanese version of 'Don Juan Triumphant' was excellent." he said. "I'm glad they kept producing it despite what happened on opening night in Paris."

"Are you planning on making a hideout under a Japanese theater, sir?" asked Gunrunner.

"Well, who knows? Paris and New York had their strengths but…"

Just then, Gunrunner was overtaken by Red Hot and Sparkstalker, both of whom were going as hard as they could.

"DAMN!" yelled Erik. "We'd better catch up!"

Erik put his foot down and Gunrunner roared off after the other two Transformers.

Sparkstalker had gained the lead, with Red Hot moving up for the challenge.

"Okay, punk, this is where you get yours!" Red Hot yelled at Sparkstalker as he increased his speed to maximum.

Inside him, Dennis 'The Menace' Mitchell was whooping with joy while his elderly neighbor/friend Mr. Wilson looked nervous.

"This is fun, huh, Mr. Wilson?" asked Dennis.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Dennis, but the reason I retired was so I wouldn't have any undue excitement!" Mr. Wilson replied.

"Come on, guys! We're gonna kick that Decepticreep right in his afterburner!" said Red Hot.

In Sparkstalker, the two WAY more mischievous kids Junior Healy and Trixie Young got ready to throw their M80 fireworks into Red Hot's cab as he came alongside the monster truck Decepticon.

"Adios, bozos!" Trixie yelled in delight as she and Junior hurled their M80s at Red Hot.

Red Hot quickly swerved and avoided them.

"That wasn't very nice!" said Dennis.

"I agree! Even YOU would never use fireworks, Dennis!" Mr. Wilson said.

"WIMP!" Junior yelled at Dennis.

"Oh yeah?" said Dennis as he pulled out a long straw. "Eat this!"

Using the straw, he fired two spitballs, hitting both Junior and Trixie in the face.

"GROSS!" yelled Trixie as she and Junior were briefly blinded.

Junior lost control of Sparkstalker and he roared towards the Niigata Horse Racing track, completely disrupting the day’s race.

"Serves you right, you little horrors!" Mr. Wilson yelled in delight and then added: "No offence intended, Dennis."

"It's okay, Mr. Wilson." said Dennis.

Gunrunner roared past them. As he did, Erik got on the radio and said "Spitballs? Please! You could use a bit more culture in your life instead of the kind of lowbrow stuff you're used to. Kids these days watch too much television and listen to too much rap music."

"Yeah, that's right." Mr. Wilson said.

"HEY!" Dennis yelled.

"JOKE, JOKE!" Mr. Wilson hurriedly added. "Just my little joke!"

At the racetrack, Sparkstalker had finally come to a stop after leaving massive tyre marks all over the track and sending all the jockeys and horses scattering.

Junior used a moist towelette to mop his face clean, as did Trixie.

"Okay! Let's get back at those wise-asses!" said Junior.

"No problem!" said Trixie.

Suddenly, both troublesome kids saw the Autobot Crosscut looming over Sparkstalker, along with his teammates: Top Cat and his gang.

"You lousy kids!" T.C. yelled. "I came a long way to bet on that race and you just lost me $500!"

"So? It's not our fault you were stupid!" replied Sparkstalker.

"He, like, has a point T.C.." said Spook.

"Yeah. You never bet on anything unless you've rigged it first." said Benny.

"I felt like taking a risk, okay?" snapped T.C.. "So, Crosscut's gonna teach you two brats a little lesson!"

"Give it to 'em, big guy!" said Choo Choo.

Crosscut raised his electromagnetic pulse rifle and fired a blast at Sparkstalker, shorting out his engine.

"You ASSHOLE!" yelled Trixie.

"Bon voyage and good luck catchin' up!" T.C. laughed as Crosscut changed back to vehicle mode and sped off with the gang inside him.

"Uh...are you sure they won't catch up soon, T.C.?" asked Brain.

"Don't you know how EMPs work?" asked Fancy.

"Fancy, the only thing Brain knows about electricity is that it makes your fur go frizzy if you stick your finger in a plug socket." T.C. said as he rolled his eyes. "Now, we got the hammer down and we GONE!"

…

Elsewhere in the city, Repugnus was leaving most of the other racers behind.

"I say, you're doin' very well here, son." said Foghorn Leghorn.

"Of course. I NEVER fail!" Repugnus replied.

"I never knew a combine could go this fast!" Orson whooped.

"I don't know. I keep feeling that something's gonna happen." Wade whined.

"Cut, I say, cut out all that fear talk, boy." said Foghorn. "There ain't nothin' gonna stop us now, I say, noth..."

Suddenly, a huge kite suddenly landed on the front of Repugnus' cockpit, obscuring the three farm animals' view.

"I told you so!" yelled Wade.

Foghorn tried to steer Repugnus but had great difficulty.

As Orson climbed out to try and get rid of the kite, Heavy Tread overtook them. Tom Sawyer and his friend Huck Finn both laughed in triumph.

"And to think I thought you were plum crazy to stop at the Shirone Kite History Museum." said Tom to his friend. "That quick lesson we got sure did pay off! Just a shame we had to lose the kite."

"Okay, now let's get a-goin'" said Huck. "We win that there trophy an' I bet your Aunt Polly won't keep on at you about whitewashin' that fence ever again!"

"I hope so!" laughed Tom as they sped on.

…

As Bumper left Niigata City, the Muppets looked very happy.

"That Bunraku show was great, Kermit!" said Gonzo. "I'm glad that there's still a place for puppets in today's culture."

"True." said Kermit. "Now if only we can get that new movie of ours off the ground we could boost the popularity even more. "

Fozzie, Rizzo and Animal all laughed as Kermit made that statement.

"Hey, maybe if I had a hand in the joke department..." Fozzie began.

"NO, FOZZIE!" everybody else replied.

"Okay, okay!" Fozzie said grumpily.

…

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were both driving as fast as they could down the highway, with each of the Autobot Countach brothers trying to outdo each other. Lara Croft and Joanna Dark in Sidewsipe and Aya Brea and Ada Wong in Sunstreaker had their feet to the floor.

"Remember the deal, ladies!" Lara yelled over to Aya. "Last one to Nagano city has to clean the winner's Autobot."

"Remember that yourself when I leave you in the dust, Lara!" replied Aya.

"Are you sure you want to do that as the challenge, ladies?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah! I just got myself cleaned before the race." said Sunstreaker. "I never go out without making sure I look my best!"

"Oh, so you're saying you think you'll lose the challenge then, Sunstreaker?" Joanna said mischievously.

"Are you kidding?" Sunstreaker said indignantly. "I could win this entire race in my sleep!"

"Then less talk, more speed!" said Ada. "God, I thought that Buchannon guy back at the hotel was egotistical!"

"Hello. What's this?" asked Sideswipe as he checked behind him.

Coming up behind them at maximum speed was Laster, with Aeon Flux leaning out his window and taking aim with her gun.

"Sorry, ladies, but there's only gonna be one winner, and it's me!" she said as she fired a shot at the two Autobot brothers.

The bullet lightly grazed Sunstreaker but he sounded outraged.

"HEY! I just got myself waxed!" he yelled. "That does it!"

Sunstreaker threw himself into reverse and got behind Laster.

"What are you doing?" yelled Ada.

"NOBODY disrespects me and gets away with it!" yelled Sunstreaker as he kept trying to ram into Laster.

Aeon responded by ramming him back in the side and making him scrape against a rail at the side of the road.

Lara put her foot down in Sideswipe and roared off, leaving both of them in the dust.

"Sorry girls, but we've no time for petty disputes!" said Lara. "The rules of the challenge still stand!"

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" asked Sideswipe.

"So? It's not our fault your brother's a self-centred idiot." said Joanna.

"True. Very true." Sideswipe mused. "And I bet Aya and Ada will make him suffer for it."

"Then let's go!" Joanna whooped.

Sideswipe gained a sufficient lead before Sunstreaker noticed.

"What the...?" he said.

Aya and Ada both took out their guns and pointed them at Sunstreaker's dashboard.

"Now if you can stop with the hissy fit, get going and win our challenge!" said Aya.

"Yeah, or you'll have a lot worse damage to worry about than scratched paint!" said Ada.

"Okay. " Sunstreaker grumbled as he hurried to catch up to his brother.

As they roared off, Aeon laughed to herself.

"That was fun, especially as Lara promised me $100,000 if Sideswipe beats Sunstreaker."

"That's why you did that?" said Laster. "You girls are unbelievable."

"Thank you very much." Aeon winked. "But after we pass Nagano City, we'll leave both of them in the dust."

"So much for loyalty among friends." Laster said.

"Well, Mr. Bannon did say anything goes." Aeon replied.

…

Over the snowy mountains of Yuzawa…

“BRAINS?” Tarman kept pestering his Cobra partner. “BRAAAINS!”

“For the last time,” The Snow Serpent Officer shoved him away, “you do NOT eat my brains! You understand? You’re part of Cobra now. We have to work together to win this race!”

It was hard to drive the Ice Sabre when all Tarman could think about was human brains. Tarman caught sight of Max Cady and the Snow Serpent Commander close by, driving in their Ice Snake. His mouth drooled again.

“BRAAAINS!” he said as he set his eyes on Max Cady.

“Touch me, and I’ll be eatin’ YOUR brains for the next morning.” Max Cady threatened him with a machete.

“That oughtta shut him up good.” The Snow Serpent Commander said.

Further ahead, ladies Ronron, Hooter and Private Benjamin were enjoying having their ladies’ race with their Joe partners. However, Dr. Knox and Dr. Margaret Love swooped behind them and wanted to spoil the fun. So they fired the missiles from their Cobra Flight Pod.

“Slice and dice, Jiro!” a voice cried.

Ninja Jiro Yoshida climbed out of his Skystorm X-Wing Chopper, driven by Action Man, and sliced the missiles in half with his sword as they passed by him. At the same time, Dr. Knox and Dr. Margaret Love were struck by a strong blast that came from the ground below.

There, Jimmy Neutron and his pet Goddard prepared to fire another attack with their Thunderclap’s Annihilator Cannon.

“Way to go, Jimmy.” Long Range said. “Remember, we can’t let those Cobras win.”

…

In Kashiwazaki, Nightbeat was just driving away from the Kaze-no-Oka Collection village.

Maria and the Honker had just gone to see the famous Chigo-no-ya toy collection.

"That was impressive." said Maria. "I bet the kids back home would love to see these pictures."

The Honker honked in agreement.

"Oh, please!" sneered Oscar the Grouch. "Those kids should learn to collect something worthwhile. Like empty soda cans. Now THAT'S a worthwhile way to spend your time. Instead of stuff like toys, comic books or any of that junk."

"Who would want to collect empty soda cans?" Maria asked, nonplussed.

"I would!" said Oscar. "I have a whole bunch of 1980s Coke cans, back from when they were designed differently. I remember those days well."

Maria then added: "As far as I remember, you collect comic books as well, Oscar."

"Only torn ones or ones with pages missing." Oscar replied. "That way I'm happy because I can complain about it."

Maria and the Honker looked at each other uncertainly as Oscar stepped on the gas.

…

As the Gumballers neared the end of the Niigata Prefecture, the psychotic Ryuji Yamazaki and his partner Pounce were getting ready to attack Honey and Yoko Kishibojin on their Autobot motorcycles HAZMAT and Sparkride.

He swerved first towards Sparkride, nearly knocking him and Yoko off the road and then did the same on the other side with HAZMAT, but Honey held on for dear life.

"(Now, you'll see how the big boys play!)" smirked Yamazaki.

He laughed maniacally as he took his hand out of his pocket and produced his switchblade knife.

Yoko had seen him get ready to pull his knife and quickly swung her yo-yo at him, hitting him square between the eyes.

The mad killer was stunned briefly and slashed out blindly with his knife. Honey quickly grabbed his hand and found the nerve ending in his wrist, making him drop the knife.

She and Yoko then stood up on their Autobots, holding on to the handlebars, and both delivered kicks to Yamazaki's stomach, Yoko with her left leg, Honey with her right, and winded him, making him lose control of Pounce and running off the road.

Sparkride and HAZMAT continued on their way, with HAZMAT taunting Yamazaki as they passed the ditch he crashed into.

"You got your ass kicked by two girls! Na-na, na-na-na!" HAZMAT said.

Yamazaki growled in anger as he recovered.

"(I will stain my hands with their blood when we catch up!)" he yelled.

"So much for your reputation." Pounce sarcastically said.

"(Like YOU were much help!)" Yamazaki sneered.

…

Off the coast of Sado Island, Cobras were relentlessly pursuing Dr. Niles Caulder and Keel-Haul, on their giant U.S.S. Flagg. Monsieur Ming, Dr. Xabaras and Colonel Mael Redec took the lead in their efforts to bring them down.

Far behind, Yukinosuke Kiri was setting his eyes upon the attractively looking Sally Day, who was riding with the Black Major in their Cobra Piranha.

“HEY!” Cobra Slash nudged Yukinosuke on the shoulder. “Keep your eyes on the water. This isn’t the time for looking up girls.”

But Yukinosuke couldn’t help it. He was too mesmerized by Sally’s stunning beauty. Sally noticed the Japanese man staring at her, and turned to look away for one moment. This made Yukinosuke more intrigued. But as Sally turned back to him, her face had changed…monstrously.

“RAAAAAAAR!” Sally roared to reveal her demonic face.

Yukinosuke recoiled back in fright, falling over his seat.

“Told you so.” Cobra Slash chuckled.

…

Mary Poppins drove Optimus Prime through the thick forests of Gifu prefecture. Not far behind was the persistent Judge Doom and Megatron, blasting down every tree that got in their way. Their attention alerted Michael and Jane, not surprisingly. What they didn’t know, however, was that Megatron wasn’t the only Decepticon lurking about.

“That guy’s still following us, Mary Poppins.” Michael checked at Optimus’ side mirror again. “Can’t we shake him off?”

“It’s not as easy as it sounds.” Mary replied. “Doom is an awfully stubborn gentleman.”

The Toon Patrol was looking around to see if their Stunticon ally had arrived yet to assist them in taking out the Autobot leader and his teammates.

Smart Ass operated on Megatron’s control panel. “Doom to Dastardly and Muttley! Doom to Dastardly and Muttley! Come in, do you read us?”

A mile behind them, Dick Dastardly received Smart Ass’ signal. “Dastardly and Muttley here with Motormaster. We are to ready to engage in Operation: Wipe the Old Hag out of this Race!”

“Operation what?” Motormaster said.

“None of your business, motor head.” Dastardly exclaimed. “You already know what Doom and Megatron ordered us to do. So let’s hop to it!”

Muttley snickered as Dastardly floored the accelerator and Motormaster sped up…passing by Megatron and Doom until Optimus Prime came right in their sight up ahead.

“Give them what you’ve got, Motormaster!” Dastardly laughed, fiddling with his moustache. “Take that overgrown Autobot and that old bag out of this race!”

Motormaster unleashed a deadly swarm of laser beams at Optimus Prime. Yet Mary Poppins, always calm and collected, drove on. Michael and Jane ducked under the dashboard, praying that they wouldn’t be hit. With all the trees and greenery in their way, Motormaster found it difficult getting a clean shot of Optimus Prime.

This forced Megatron to join in and help him out. He fired away with his cannon several times, also finding it hard to hit his target. This only enraged him…and Doom…so much that their concentration of aim wore off. One blast went straight past Optimus Prime and knocked over a large tree, which so happened to be situated at the very edge of a gaping cliff. The tree fell over the cliff, somehow getting wedged between the other side of the opposite cliff, hence creating a wooden bridge.

Mary Poppins steered her Autobot onto the newly man-made bridge and passed along it without any trouble.

“OH NO, YOU DON’T!” Motormaster yelled in frustration. “You can’t get away that easily!”

He was eager to cross the bridge too. But as he reached the middle of it, the tree wasn’t strong enough to hold him. The bridge snapped in two, forcing Motormaster and his partners to take a big drop down below…and take a dive into a lake.

Megatron stopped at the edge of the cliff, growling with failure once again.

Judge Doom opened Megatron’s hatch and stuck his head out, scowling at Mary Poppins and Optimus Prime as they disappeared into the distant forest. “YOU HAVEN’T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, POPPINS!”

Down below, Motormaster was helplessly floating in a lake. Dastardly tried to ignore the water seeping into his Transformer and flooding the dashboard. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold his anger.

Meanwhile, other Transformers passed him with ease, including Skullcruncher, Abel and the Autobot Technician.

“Drat, double drat, and TRIPLE DRAT!” Dastardly exclaimed.

Muttley snickered again, only to have Dastardly pound him on the head. Then he muttered: “Sassafrassarassum Rick Rastardly!"

…

Firelflies were blown aside when the Martian Manhunter was dodging fire from Count Baltar above Lake Mishima. On land, the psychotic William Foster and the wicked Circe were taking aim in their Cobra vehicles at Lisbeth Salamander, who was far ahead of them. But before either one could fire, they were knocked off the road when Elmyra Duff accidentally bounced on them both in her Cobra Pogo Ballistic Battle Ball, accompanied by a Toxo-Viper.

“Whee! This is exciting!” Elmyra laughed, enjoying her ride immensely. “Don’t you think so, Toxy?”

“That’s Toxo-Viper to you, young lady.” he replied sternly. “Stop fooling around. We have to win this race against G.I. Joe.”

…

In the valley of Oku-Hida, a bus full of tourists was greatly panicked as Ming the Merciless fired missiles at them from his Night Attack Stinger. The bus pulled over and let him pass. He curled his lip at the tourists as he and the Stinger Driver passed them.

"Pathetic insects!" he sneered at them. "As I said before, they should have stayed cowering on this wretched planet instead of bothering us other inhabitants of the galaxy."

"The Commander would be ticked if he heard you say that." said the Stinger Driver.

"HAH! You think I care a jot what your foolish leader thinks? Under MY command, Cobra would take on every planet in the universe and everyone would see why I'm known as Ming the Merciless!"

Just then, the rear missile launcher exploded as it was hit by two bursts of Gatling gun fire.

"WHAT?" Ming yelled.

He looked behind to see a R.A.M. and Fort America both approaching behind them. Rock 'n Roll was firing the shots from the R.A.M.'s gun while on top of Fort America, AVALANCHE leader Barret Wallace was firing the gun he had in place of his hand.

"Now, jackass, we gonna teach you not to pick on innocent people!" Barret yelled.

"You gave them a fright, so this will serve you right!" chipped in Roadblock.

"Insolent upstarts!" sneered Ming.

He quickly turned a hundred and eighty and started driving the Stinger backwards down the road. He stuck his hand out the window and prepared to fire a blast from his magic ring at the Joes attacking him.

"I'll take that!" a voice said and suddenly about a dozen arms gripped Ming's with one of them pulling the ring off.

It was Rock 'n Roll's partner, Multi-Man of the Impossibles. He duplicated himself again and quickly threw the ring away.

"Now, to make sure you don't give anyone else trouble..." he said.

His many duplicates started to pound the Stinger with their fists, leaving huge dents and the damage already done by the gunfire made it worse.

"Damn you! You will pay for your insolence!" Ming yelled as he grudgingly brought the Stinger to a halt.

"Rally ho!" Multi yelled as he returned to the R.A.M..

The two Joes and their partners cheered as they overtook the sidelined Stinger.

"Good work, Multi!" said Rock 'n Roll. "Now let's see if we can bring the Gumball Trophy back to G.I. Joe!"

"So, Roadblock." said Barret. "Are you really a gourmet chef?"

"Absolutement, mon ami!" replied Roadblock.

"Can you do it one-handed?" Barret added. "Just I have been told I need to be a bit more sensitive. I figured if I learned to be a chef..."

"We'll see." said Roadblock. "But soon I'm gonna frown if we don't put the hammer down!"

Barret smiled and sped up Fort America as high as it could go.

…

Gumballers were swarming at the Japan Alps…

Stripy was constantly laughing in Rapid-Fire’s Night Shade as they raced ahead of Deadshot, who was in Black Out’s Stellar Stiletto.

“Gee, give us a break.” Rapid-Fire sighed, begging for at least a moment of peace and quiet. “You’ve been at this ever since we started the race.”

But Stripy couldn’t stop laughing at Deadshot, who kept misfiring. The overly happy oddball creature was becoming an annoyance to the DC supervillain and his partner.

Further behind…

Dr. Doom was avoiding fire from the Fantastic Four and the Challengers of the Unknown. Vicious was viciously trying to take down Spike Spiegel’s group while Edward constantly taunted him for his lousy aiming. Chi and her group were trying to shake off Trenton Kalamack behind them.

“(Turn left, turn right, turn left, now straight ahead!)” Plum guided their Autobot, Whisper, through the Alps, careful not to hit any mountains. “(Kotoko, help me out here!)”

Down below, Washu Hakubi’s group was with the ‘Love Hina’ gang, having some friendly competition with them…well, sort of. Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu did not expect Kaolla Su to go firing off bazooka rounds at them in the midst of the race for her amusement. Missile Master and Moonrock were forced to make sharp turns to avoid the hyperactive girl’s fire, while Washu kept her hands on the steering wheel to keep her Autobots on the road.

Another sharp turn, and Mihoshi tripped, accidentally activating a switch on the control panel to launch Missile Master’s massive missile.

“(Oops, sorry!)” Mihoshi grinned sheepishly as the countdown commenced.

“MIHOSHIII!” Kiyone wanted to strangle her partner, but…

“(GET DOWN)!” Washu cried, taking cover.

The missile was launched and shot past the ‘Love Hina’ gang and their Autobots and ended up exploding at the top of the nearest mountain, causing severe shock waves. Sarah McDougal hid her head under Tama-chan in fear.

“(Uh-oh.)” Keitaro Urashima gulped.

Naru Narusegawa was looking pale as well. “(Don’t tell me there’s gonna be an…)”

“(…AVALANCHE!)!” Shinobu Maehara panicked.

Meanwhile, further ahead, cheap skate Otto Meyer was trying to bribe Jessie Arons and Leslie Burke into some junk food so that he could overtake them.

“C’mon, kids. I’ve got all kinds of free Calbee potato chips, right here for ya!” Otto waved his bags of chips temptingly to the children. “Ain’t that right, Barricade?”

“You bet.” His Decepticon replied.

Neither Jessie nor Leslie showed any interest.

“Ah, you’re no fun anymore.” Otto snorted as he floored his Decepticon. “Let’s get outta here!”

Otto overtook them with ease, looking back with his idiotic grin. That was until, however, the avalanche caused by Mihoshi swept across the road and buried him and Barricade alive in snow. Gumballers stopped at their track immediately and stepped out of their vehicles to inspect the avalanche’s damage.

“Sweet Jesus!” Stanley Stupid cried out. “Somebody save those poor potato chips! That man could starve to death in there without them!”

He nearly passed out, but his family were there to calm him down. Autobot Safety arrived at the scene, where the crew from ‘Hilltop Hosptial’ stepped out.

“Anybody in need for medical attention?” Dr. Matthews asked.

Nobody was. But the main concern now was how to get the heaps of snow off the road.

Kiyone tugged Mihoshi’s collar and growled at her like an ill-tempered tiger. “(This is all your fault, don’t you see? If it weren’t for your bumbling antics, we wouldn’t be falling behind. Why the hell did I have to bring you along on this race?)”

“(It was in my contract to star in this picture with you.)” Mihoshi casually replied. “(I even signed a contract deal with the studio saying that I’ll be your co-star in every other movie you’re in. Isn’t that great, Kiyone-chan?)”

Kiyone yanked her hair and screamed at the top of her lungs: “(NOOOO!)”

“(Exciting, isn’t it?)” Mihoshi smiled.

Meanwhile, robot Zeus was helping the Autobots remove the snow from the road. Barbibul also helped by transforming into a bulldozer. Megan, Nick, Mango and TZ gave them all their full support.

Within a few minutes, everything was cleared.

“Way to go, Zeus!” Megan cheered. “Let’s get back to the race!”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Zeus replied as he hopped back into their Autobot, Duros. “Let’s roll!”

All the Gumballers returned to their vehicles and sped away…leaving Otto and Barricade behind to crawl out of the snow by themselves.

“What’s the matter with you creeps?” Otto shook his fist at the Autobots. “Can’t you help a poor man out here?”

“Would you just shut your hole and get in?” Barricade transformed into his vehicular mode. “We’re already behind.”

Otto cleaned his hat and stormed angrily to his Decepticon. “Like YOU were any help, you no-good overgrown can of tuna!”

He kicked a tire, prompting Barricade to race off on his own and forcing Otto to run after him. He was curious to find out how far the man could run before running out of breath.

“Hey, come back!” Otto cried out. “I was just kiddin’ with ya! Can’t you Decepticons take a joke? I was just kiddin’. Get back here!”

…

Elsewhere, higher in the Japan Alps…

Primus noticed Unicron catching up fast behind him.

“Oh, dear. It appears like we have some unwanted company.” Mrs. Doubtfire looked up at the massive TV screen in their Autobot’s high-tech control room. “The ungrateful child has returned.”

“Not to worry.” Richie Rich ensured his teammates. “I can ask Primus here to enter light speed!”

Though it wasn’t exactly light speed, Richie Rich activated a switch on Primus’ control panel and made their ship fly faster ahead of Devilotte’s.

“WHEEEE!” Little Audrey and Little Lulu screamed.

“OH! GOOD SHOW, BOY!” Mrs. Doubtfire gave Richie Rich a high-five. “A fine move indeed!”

In Unicron, Devilotte knew what had happened, and she stormed into her Decepticon’s higher-tech control room in a very foul mood.

"AAAAAA!” she screamed her head off. “WHY THE HELL ARE THEY AHEAD OF US? So dollar boy thinks he’s got what it takes to outrun Unicron? HA! I’ll show that sissy goody two-shoes what MY Transformer is capable of. We’re entering ludicrous speed!”

"But my Princess, it's not advisable that we…"

"Shut up and do as I tell you, you pea brain!" she scolded Dr. Stein, who regrettably activated the switch on Unicron’s control panel. "Time for some real hard core action…WHOAAAAA!"

Back in Primus, Little Lulu and Little Audrey thought they saw a shooting star passing by them.

“What kind of shooting star was that?” Lulu asked.

“I dunno.” Audrey replied. “But you know what I wished for? I wished that Unicron and Devilotte would stop following our tail, and look what happened? They ain’t here no more! Now I’m certain that wishes DO come true!”

Unicron shot faster than a missile past Primus, over mountains, plains and rivers. The speed was so intense and overwhelming that Devilotte couldn’t hold onto the nearest handrail for much longer.

"SHUT IT OFF!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!"

Dr. Stein did so, letting Devilotte fly across the room like Superman and smash her head right into a panel.

"MMMM!"

Devilotte struggled to get her head out. Jigoku and Dr. Stein rushed over to pull her out by tugging on her legs. After a few huffs and puffs, they managed to free her. Devilotte inspected herself in the mirror, her face dropped in sheer horror upon her black stained face and sooty hair.

She was about to scream again, but noticed something inexplicably peculiar. She turned her attention to the audience, scratching her head and asked: “Why do I have this odd feeling of déjà vu here?” [1]

…

Cosmic Spacehead, riding in his Aerialbot partner Fireflight, flew over the UFO museum in Hakui. He rushed to take out his camera and snap a photo.

“How’s the view, Spacehead? Get a good shot?” Fireflight asked.

“You bet!” Cosmic replied. “Wait ‘til my friends get a load of this. This’ll prove to them that alien museums DO exist.”

Fireflight couldn’t help notice something overshadowing him. Cosmic looked back to see the massive Titanium-class Destruction Drone behind his tail.

“WHOA! Now that’s a perfect picture!”

Cosmic raised his camera to take another picture, but Fireflight took a sharp swerve as the Drone fired at them. He tried to take the picture again, but missed when Fireflight swerved again to avoid Megabyte and Hexadecimal as they fired at his wings. He tried once more, but fell off his seat when Fireflight had to dodge Darkseid and Thanos, who had also joined in the firing.

“Aw, shoot! Now I have no memory left in my camera!” Cosmic Spacehead complained. “Thanks a lot, Fireflight.”

“Your life’s more important here, kiddo.” Fireflight said.

Just then, the Twits swooped by on Garboil. Mrs. Twit took out her camera and took a flash photo of Cosmic Spacehead’s miserable face. Cosmic tried to ignore the ugly couple as they taunted and pulled faces at him.

…

As the Weapon Transport and the Marauder drove through the Izu Peninsula, Crow T. Robot and Robby the Robot were remaining friendly towards each other despite the competition.

"Hey, Robby!" called Crow over to his friend. "Can you whip up some of your famous bourbon for us?"

"Danger is indicated if alcohol is partaken in while driving, Crow." Robby replied.

"It's okay. Sci-Fi here's driving, not me!" Crow said mischievously.

"Hey, Crow, careful. You may have to take control." warned Sci-Fi. "And considering we're towing a magnesium coated bomb, I would like things to stay safe."

"You could have left it behind, ya know." said Crow.

"Possibility is that the bomb was brought to deter Cobra agents and other Gumballers from attacking the transport." Robby said.

"That's exactly right, Roberto." said Dodger, who was Robby's partner on the Marauder.

"Okay then." said Crow. "I'll just watch some T.V.."

Crow activated a T.V. monitor on the dashboard and the badly done English dub of the movie 'Godzilla Vs. Megalon' came on.

"Why do you watch so many BAD sci-fi movies?" asked Sci-Fi. "What about the classics like 'The Time Machine' and 'It Came From Outer Space’?"

"It's fun to make fun of them." said Crow. "I mean, where are you gonna get in life without a sense of humor?"

"Very true." said Dodger.

“Besides, at least Tommy Wiseau didn’t have a hand in making any of them.” Crow said.

On screen, the high priest character yelled "Megalon! Wake up, Megalon!"

"Your breakfast is getting cold!" Crow added with a laugh.

…

On the highway out of Shizuoka City, Kel Kimble was opening another bottle of his orange soda…until his Autobot car suddenly changed speed. The orange soda spilled onto his co-driver, Kenan Thompson, leaving him drenched.

“Oops. Sorry, Kenan.” Kel said as he took out a cloth to wipe his friend’s face.

“Smokescreen,” Kenan said to his Auotobot. “just why are we suddenly driving over a hundred and fifty miles an hour?”

“Look behind you.” Smokescreen replied.

Kenan and Kel looked at their side mirrors to reveal several Autobots behind them; Metroplex, Fortress Maximus, Tote and Powertrain.

“Well, that figures.” Kel said.

“Got any bright ideas, Smokescreen?” Kenan asked.

“Just sit back and watch.”

Smokescreen unleashed a thick cloud of smoke on his trail, clouding Fortress Maximus’ and Metroplex’s visions. However, paper extraordinaire Yomiko Readman and her friends were able to use their paper skills to their advantage and create huge paper fans to clear off the smoke on their path.

“Wow, those girls have talent.” Kel remarked. “We should have them over at my house after the race.”

Kenan rewarded his friend’s stupidity by bonking his head with an empty orange soda bottle.

…

Up in the air above Toyama, Fireshot and Vanquish were trying to outmanoeuvre Dogfight.

Princess Jasmine was handling Dogfight exceptionally well, managing to avoid every shot that Major Kusanagi and Samus Aran were firing at them.

“This girl’s good!” Samus said.

“(Well, she DID have years of experience on a magic carpet).” Said Kusanagi.

“Are you serious?” Samus said.

“(Watch their movies and TV Show, you’ll see what I mean).” Said Kusanagi.

“Hey, Princess, are you sure you don’t want one of us to take over?” asked Iago in a panic as he and Abu held on to each other.

“What, you think I this is too dangerous for a girl?” asked Jasmine mischievously as she raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s more because we’re in danger of throwing up!” said Aladdin.

“Oh, come on! Show a little backbone!” said the Genie. “Seriously, Al, where’s your sense of ‘get up and go’?”

“I think it got up and went.” Said Aladdin.

Everybody else glared at him for his terrible joke.

“Sorry.” He said quietly.

…

In Kurobe City, Heave and Barrage were driving away from the Yoshida Science Museum. Doc Brown had a very satisfied look on his face.

“That truly is a brilliant planetarium.” He said. “I wonder though if I should submit some of my theories to the administration.”

“Well, Doc, you did say the time machine was nothing but trouble.” Came Marty McFly’s voice over a walkie-talkie.

“Yeah, but I bet it’s not as dangerous as what you’re doing!”

Doc looked out Barrage’s side window and saw Marty was hanging on to the back of Heave, riding on his skateboard at high speeds. He was wearing magnetic gloves to hold on to the back of the Autobot Combiners and special body armour to protect himself. Doc had invented both for him.

“Are you kidding, Doc?” said Marty. “This is the best fun I’ve had in years!”

“Hey, Marty, watch out!” Heave suddenly yelled.

Marty was nearly knocked over by the headwind as Headstrong roared past at high speed, and swerved around every other vehicle in his way.

“What the hell?” gasped Marty.

Doc looked ahead at Headstrong and saw that inside him the Hamburglar was looking behind himself in a panic and yelling into a radio mike.

“911! This is an emergency. I need a whole mess of Big Macs ‘cause they could be my last meal!” Hamburglar’s voice came over the CB.

Doc looked in the mirror again and saw that Trypticon was following behind, being driven very erratically.

“Holy shit!” Doc said.

Trypticon, with the Really Rottens inside him, was nearly out of control and causing damage to a lot of buildings around him due to his huge size.

“Hamburglar, what’s going on?” Doc asked over the radio.

“It’s the Rottens!” Hamburglar said. “They drank themselves under the table at the Unazaki Beer-kan and didn’t have the sense to wait ‘til they sobered up! If only they’d thought to stick to soft drinks and shakes!”

“I say we should take care of those bozos!” said Barrage. “Let’s whoop some butt!”

“Hold on, Barrage. Let’s think about this!” protested Heave.

“What’s to think about! They’re causing all sorts of trouble!” replied Barrage.

“Hang on! I have an idea!” said Doc as he went into Heave’s satellite station.

In Trypticon, the inebriated Rottens were all laughing.

“One side, you losers!” slurred the Dread Baron. “We’re gonna win and find the best damn bar in the world!”

“YEE-HAA! You tell ‘em, sugar!” said Daisy Mayhem.

Mumbley sniggered and Fondoo the Magician, the Dalton brothers and the Creepleys all laughed as well.

Doc had finished tapping something into a computer in Heave and activated the satellite dish.

It transmitted a low level frequency towards Trypticon and caused him to slowly shut down.

“Hey, wassa matter?” protested Dread Baron as Trypticon began to slow down and stop.

“I’m feeling tired.” Said Trypticon. “I need to recharge. Good night, folks!”

Trypticon came to a total stop and a couple of police cars had caught up with him.

“Hey, hey! The men with the badge!” said Dinky Dalton. “The police, the cops, the fuzz, the po-po! The P-I…” he continued before noticing Sooey, Daisy’s pig, glaring at him. “Oops, sorry!”

The police officers knocked on the side of Trypticon and Mr. and Mrs. Creepley both staggered drunkenly down to the doors and opened them.

“Hello, problems. Is there an officer?” asked Mr. Creepley.

Orful Octopus just hit his forehead with one of his tentacles and the Magic Rabbit simply went: “Brak!”

“Aw, shut up!” snapped Fondoo.

“HAH! That showed them!” said Marty who had now got back inside.

“Glad I learned about that computer virus stuff now.” Said Doc.

“I hope Hamburglar’s okay. Even if he is a creep he must have been scared.” Said Marty.

“Take a look up ahead.” Said Barrage.

Marty and Doc looked up ahead and saw that Headstrong had been pulled over by a couple of speed trap cops and Hamburglar was now being frisked by the police officers.

“I swear! I haven’t touched any burgers today! This is harassment, plain and simple!” he whined.

Heave and Barrage slowed down as they approached Headstrong and Hamburglar in their predicament. Doc leaned out Barrage’s window and called out to Hamburglar.

“Son, you’re gonna drive me to drinkin’ if you don’t stop drivin’ that hot rod Lincoln!”

He and Marty then laughed. Hamburglar just glared at them.

…

In another part of Kurobe, the evil mastermind Zed was getting ready to infect the city's water supply with his zombie virus.

"Marvellous! No one will be safe after we just add this to the water." he laughed as he lowered a canister of the virus towards the water.

The Sludge Viper suddenly sensed that something was wrong and aimed his sludge gun. Before he could fire, a high-powered gunshot struck the gun, knocking it out of his hands.

Both he and Zed ran for cover, hoping the extremely corrosive sludge wouldn't hit either of them.

Just then, a Wild Dog drove up with Wildcard and international assassin Jane Smith riding in it. Jane had fired the shot that hit the sludge gun. She now took aim with her rifle at Zed.

"That wasn't very nice, honey." she pouted at Zed. "Now, you're going to give us that virus and we're gonna make damn sure you can't use it."

"And suppose I don't feel like handing it over?" said Zed.

Jane fired a shot from her rifle at a nearby tree, knocking it over.

"Okay, I get the point." grumbled Zed as he handed the virus canister over to Wildcard.

"Thanks." said Wildcard. "I'm sure Airtight can help us find a way to combat this nasty little concoction."

"I'll get you one day, Smith!" snarled Zed. "You and your blasted husband!"

"You jealous just 'cause you haven't found the right man?" said Jane as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'M NOT GAY!" snapped Zed.

"Tell that to the guys who gave you that voice for the English version of your game then." said Jane as she and Wildcard drove off.

"I'll be damned if she beats me!" yelled Zed as he and the Sludge Viper ran for their Stinger.

As they got to it, a huge wave of water washed over them as a Manta Ray roared past them in the lake. Hagar the Horrible, who was singing at the top of his voice, was piloting it. He, too, had been indulging a bit too much in the Kurobe beer.

"For noble deeds and daring done, we all salute Leif Ericsson!" he sang drunkenly.

"It isn't even Leif Ericsson Day!" snapped Tracker. "You could at least take a bath! I'm losing the scent of the other racers who came this way!"

Hagar laughed and started going in circles in the water, causing a huge ruckus.

"WOO-HOO, LOOK AT ME! I can do a doughnut!" he yelled. He then paused and smiled. "Hey, can we stop for doughnuts, Tracker? I love the ones with the raspberry jelly inside!"

Tracker shook his head in exasperation.

…

Two Desert Apache AH-74 helicopters hovered above the small town of Otsuki. G.I. Joes Stanley and Smith were competing with each other, with their partners Robot Jones and Shannon Westerburg.

“So what’s this you and Shannon, Robot Jones?” Stanley asked his pal, seeing if he could possibly counsel him in his love life. “You having some trouble getting along with her?”

“It’s complicated.” Robot Jones replied. “It would take a whole chapter in this story to tell you everything.”

Shannon tried to ignore Robot Jones as he flew parallel with her.

“What’s the matter, Shannon?” Smith asked her. “Don’t you fancy cute robots?”

“You mean like Robot Jones?” Shannon said in a lisp, crossing her arms. “Not in a million years. I can’t imagine-”

She was suddenly cut off when Vance Wingfield and super villain Titan attacked from their Firebat above them. They fired their second shot, which so happened to hit Robot Jones and Stanley when they flew in to protect Shannon and Smith.

“So, the robot has some affection for that girl.” Vance noticed.

“Time to kill two birds with one stone.” Titan grinned as he flew out of the Firebat.

His eyes began to emit infrared as he prepared to use his heat ray vision against the Joes and their puny partners. But he was struck from behind when Skystriker and Mikako Nagamine fired a direct missile at him in their Conquest X-30.

“YO, JOE!” they both cried.

This distraction gave enough time for Stanley and Smith to fly away…and Titan was forced to return to his Firebat.

“Tough luck.” Vance shrugged.

“Shut up, old man.” Titan whined.

…

In the air above the Noto Peninsula, three G.I. Joe air vehicles were having a race. General 'Iron Butt' Austin and Cid Highwind had taken the lead in the Space Capsule.

"WHOO! This here is some top equipment!" Cid yelped in delight. "I'd love to see how she handles in space!"

"Well remember we've to stay on Earth for now, Cid." replied General Austin.

"I'm gonna put us into high gear!" Cid increased the jet thrust.

He and Austin were nearly pressed against their seats by the g-forces.

"Aw, great!" said Boober Fraggle despairingly in the Vector Jet. "They're gonna beat us! I knew it was a mistake to race them."

"Oh, come on, Boober!" said D-Day. "We've got to try."

"If you say so." Boober mumbled. "I really wish I'd decided against this trip to Outer Space, though."

"You know nothing of Outer Space!" yelled Roger as the Night Boomer came alongside them. "I come from there and it's MUCH cooler than here. Oh, by the way, LOOK OUT!"

"For what?" asked Boober.

Suddenly, with a loud squelch, Roger shot out his green goo and much of it landed on the windshield of the Vector Jet. D-Day tried to keep the Vector under control even though his view was partially blocked.

Roger laughed in the Night Boomer, but General Rey, his partner, looked rather annoyed.

"Was that REALLY necessary, Roger?" he asked. "You've been squirting that stuff ever since the starting line. I think this was the first time you got none over me."

"Sorry. It's not my fault that Area 51 doesn't let everyone know about alien physiology." Roger shrugged.

…

In Nagano City, Sideswipe was parked outside the famous Zenkoji Temple, with Lara and Joanna standing near him smirking.

Sunstreaker eventually pulled up to them, with both Aya and Ada looking very ticked off.

“Greetings, ladies.” Said Joanna. “Hope you brought your best coveralls.”

Lara took out a bucket of soapy water and a couple of squeegees. “Right then. Off you go.” She said.

As Aya and Ada stepped out of Sunstreaker, Ada took out a set of keys.

“So you were worried about damage then, Sunstreaker?” she asked.

“Yeah. I can’t help it.” He said.

“Then deal with this!” she said as she scraped the keys along Sunstreaker’s side.

“HEY!” he protested.

“Let that be a lesson to you!” Aya said.

“Okay, girls. The less time you spend on this, the more likelihood you have of winning the Gumball.” Sideswipe said. “So, just get on with it.”

“You’re really loving this, aren’t you?” grumbled Aya as she and Ada got ready to clean him.

“It could have been worse.” Said Joanna. “We could have had you do the job wearing hot pink t-shirts and hot pants.”

“Yeah. Believe me, that would have been MUCH worse.” Said Lara.

“True.” Said Ada as she and Aya began their punishment for losing the challenge.

…

At the Yamanouchi resort in Nagano City, the resort’s famous bathing snow monkeys were all in a panic because of a battle going on between two Autobots and two Decepticons, who were passing through. The Incredibles in Siren were taking on their arch nemesis Syndrome who had found his enemies with the aid of the evil Mechanical Hound.

Ravage snarled as he kept trying to ram Siren off the road.

“You may as well give it up, Buddy!” said Mr. Incredible. “You know you can’t win!”

“My name is NOT Buddy!” Syndrome yelled at the top of his voice. “I’ll give you what for!”

He tried to get a lock on Siren with Ravage’s machine guns, but Violet quickly projected a force field at him and lifted him off the ground.

“HEY! Put me down!” yelled Syndrome.

“What’s the magic word?” Mrs. Incredible said in a sing-song voice.

“PLEASE!” snapped Syndrome.

The Mechanical Hound also growled plaintively.

“Okay, here goes!” said Violet as she levitated Ravage to the top of a tall tree and left him there.

“Serves you right, pal!” yelled Dash triumphantly as Jack-Jack giggled.

“I’ll get you for this!” Syndrome yelled after them as some of the snow monkeys climbed the tree, determined to punish Syndrome for disrupting their day.

The other duelling Transformers were the Decepticon Hun-Gurrr and the Autobot Road Fire.

Hun-Gurrr was firing shell after shell at Road Fire as the evil Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha were trying to get the better of Captain Commando and his team.

“We can’t let these idiots hold us back or Moose and Squirrel will get ahead of us!” yelled Fearless Leader.

“We will not fail you, sir!” said Natasha as Boris loaded another cannon.

As Boris took aim with the cannon, Sho and Jennety both climbed out onto Road Fire’s roof and stuffed something into the cannon.

“Okay, take cover you guys!” yelled Captain Commando.

As Boris pressed the trigger, the shell hit the blockage and there was a mini-explosion inside the barrel.

“DAMN!” yelled Boris. He then looked at himself and saw that he was covered in something disgusting.

“OH MY GOD! That’s sick!” yelled Fearless Leader.

“It certainly is!” said Natasha.

In Road Fire, Captain Commando turned to Hoover and smiled. “Good idea to use that bundle of sheets you were sick on to defeat them, Hoover.”

“Gross though, isn’t it?” asked Jennety.

“Well, I saw no reason not to take advantage of my infant abilities.” Said Hoover.

“Just be grateful he decided not to use his diapers.” Sho said.

…

In the Kiso Valley in Nagano, the beautifully preserved post towns got a disturbance when an A.W.E. Striker powered through them, followed by a motorcycle and jeep, which formed a Dreadnok Ground Assault unit.

In the A.W.E. Striker were Scarlett and teenage spy Samantha 'Sam' Simpson, an agent for the World Organisation Of Human Protection (WOOHP). Sam had taken control of the Striker's cannon and had fired at their pursuers: Roadkill Kelly in the Ground Assault jeep and the Dreadnok Ripper on the motorcycle.

"You'd think these losers would have given up by now." said Scarlett.

"Oh come on, I'm quite enjoying this." said Sam. "After all, we're both used to fighting nut jobs who want to take over the world."

"Yeah, but all the Dreadnoks want is a good scrap." said Scarlett.

Roadkill activated a tank of nitrous oxide, which Thrasher had earlier illegally installed in the Ground Assault jeep and came up alongside the Striker on the right side.

Sam aimed the cannon at the side of the jeep and fired the last of her ammo into it, but it did little damage. Scarlett took one hand off the wheel and raised her crossbow. She fired one bolt into the front right hand tyre of the jeep. Sam took out one of her WOOHP gadgets, the C.L.A.L.G. (Combination Laser and Lip Gloss) and fired a shot at the rear right hand tyre.

Roadkill struggled to keep the jeep under control. As he did, Ripper moved the motorcycle up to the left side of the Striker and prepared to attack with his massive rifle bayonet.

Scarlett swerved a bit so that his slash missed.

"Not nice, love!" Ripper sneered. "Looks like I'll 'ave to rough up yer pretty faces!"

Roadkill had reached under his seat and pulled out a carbon dioxide powered harpoon gun and aimed it at the Striker.

"Let's see how you like your own medicine, carrot heads!" he laughed as he prepared to shoot at Sam and Scarlett.

"NOW!" Sam yelled.

Scarlett slammed on the Striker's brakes and as Roadkill fired the harpoon, it went into Ripper's leg, making the Dreadnok yell in pain.

Ripper had been preparing to make another slash but his bayonet made a large gash in the side of the Ground Assault jeep as the pain made him lose control of the bike.

Roadkill had now completely lost control and crashed through one of the stores they were driving past. Ripper crashed into a bale of hay and went flying off his motorcycle.

"WHOO!" Sam yelled as the Striker sped on. "That'll show 'em!"

Ripper angrily got back to his feet and pulled the harpoon out of his leg. He then glared at Roadkill as he quickly moved the jeep out of the wrecked store.

"Are you CRAZY? Ya bloody dingo! Ya could've killed me!" Ripper yelled.

"You should be grateful I didn't, ya friggin' cry-baby!" Roadkill snapped back. "Now help me with the spare tyres and we can amscray before the bacon gets here!"

…

James Bond and Kim Possible were leaving a teahouse in Kanazawa. Both needed some rest during the middle of the race. They couldn’t have found a better place.

“That was great.” Kim said, stretching her arms to the sky. “I feel all refreshed.”

“SHH!” James Bond stopped his companion when he heard a distant roar of a car engine.

Without warning, Alec Trevelyan passed them by, dropping a grenade out of his car window. James and Kim dived for cover behind some crates nearby. Kim heard a loud screech from the sky, and saw Shego taking aim in her aerial Decepticon, Gigant Bomb, with his giant Gatling cannon.

Gigant Bomb unleashed his fury and destroyed the crates, forcing his enemies to find new cover. James and Kim ran into a narrow alleyway to hide, disappearing out of sight. Shego and Gigant Bomb decided not to waste time, and flew away to continue the race.

“Come on!” James said as he ran back out onto the street. “Tea break is over.”

Their Autobot, the Man of Iron, drove right up to his partners and opened the doors to let them in.

…

The ongoing restoration of Kanazawa Castle was being disrupted as a Python S.T.U.N. and a Battlefield Robot Devastator attacked a Slugger and a Mudbuster. In the bed of the Mudbuster, the bespectacled teenager Arnold was using the missile launcher to try and beat the disfigured mob enforcer Jigsaw in the BRD.

"You ain't got a chance, kid!" Jigsaw sneered. "I survived getting my face messed up, I can survive your attack!"

Just then, a gunshot was fired from the Python S.T.U.N. which knocked out its engine.

The three evil ten-year olds Curtis Taylor, Debbie Brody and Steven Seton smiled with pleasure as they got a lead on the BRD.

Curtis put his gun away and took control of the two mini-guns on the front of the S.T.U.N.. Arnold tried to fire the Mudbuster's missile launcher again as Sgt. Savage tried evasive manuevers in the driver's seat. A quick burst of fire from the S.T.U.N.'s cannons took out the Mudbuster's missile laucher.

Arnold got bug-eyed and pale with panic.

"They took out the cannon! And now they're gonna take out US!" he began to shake. A fly landed on his forehead but he appeared not to notice. "OHHH-MYYYY-GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Arnold yelled in fear.

Just then, the Slugger turned its turret around and fired a few blasts at the Python S.T.U.N., taking out the two miniguns.

Curtis and Steven cursed under their breath.

The Slugger got alongside their vehicle and the young wizard Neville Longbottom climbed out of the hatch.

Debbie immediately put on her innocent face.

"We weren't gonna hurt them." she said sweetly. "We were just playing!"

"Yeah, right!" said Neville. "I know evil when I see it!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered Curtis. "You're the laughing stock of that dorky wizard school from what we've heard!"

He raised his gun, yelling: "Magic your way out of this, fatso!"

Neville raised his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he yelled

The gun was magically knocked out of Curtis' hand and fell by the wayside.

Arnold had noticed what had happened and cheered: "ALRIGHT! We're safe!"

"Aren't you a bit embarrassed you were both threatened AND saved by someone younger than you?" asked Sgt. Savage.

"Goddamn it!" Arnold cursed as he snapped his fingers.

The Slugger's gun turret was now pointing at the Python S.T.U.N..

"I've learned a LOT since I started out at Hogwarts!" Neville said. "So DON'T assume I'm an idiot or that I'm unwilling to get my hands dirty! So you guys can just WATCH OUT!"

"Atta boy, Neville!" said Skidmark from inside the tank. "Now let's go!"

The Gumball continued on out of the city.

…

In Takayama City, Fa Mulan would have loved to have stopped to view the beautiful Takayama Jinya building but was having trouble evading her mortal enemy Shan-Yu, in the Decepticon Fire Beast.

The evil Hunnic warlord was pushing his partner for all he was worth and taking shots at Crossblades with Fire Beast’s weapons.

“Mulan, girl, we better find a way outta this!” Mushu yelled.

Cri-Kee chirped in frightened agreement.

“No problem.” Said Mulan. “Here goes!”

Crossblades transformed into his jet mode and launched himself into the sky.

Shan-Yu simply laughed. “You don’t escape that easily, girl!” he sneered. “I prepared for eventualities.” He picked up a walkie-talkie and said “Move in on her now, my friend!”

A ghastly shriek replied on the other end of the line.

In the air, Crossblades was a bit relieved but then got a reading on his radar.

“Uh oh! Bogey on our six, guys and gals!” he said.

A couple of missiles got fired at them, which Crossblades narrowly dodged.

Mulan and her friends looked behind to see the Demon chasing them in Gaihawk. The nightmarish armoured figure took aim again and locked on to Crossblades. But before he could open fire, Gaihawk’s tail was hit by a couple of machine gun bullets and the Demon struggled to get him under control.

As this happened, Maginificus and Nightflight both flew past him. It was a couple of stray shots which Sylvester had fired from Magnificus towards his enemy Tweety’s team in Nightflight which had hit Gaihawk’s tail.

“Sorry, pal!” said Sylvester. “But a pussycat needs his sustenance!”

Wile E. Coyote, who was sitting next to Sylvester, took out a shammy to wipe Sylvester’s spittle off his face.

Speedy Gonzalez accelerated Nightflight for all he was worth.

“Let’s go, amigos!” he yelled. “ANDALE, ANDALE, ARRIBA!”

Magnificus tried to keep up but fell behind.

As the Demon got Gaihawk back under control, he tried to fix aim on Crossblades again.

Crossblades suddenly rose higher into the air and the Demon looked confused.

It was then that he heard a loud rumble, getting progressively closer.

Without warning, the Autobot Sky High roared over the smaller Gaihawk and got tossed around in the slipstream.

“Alright, time to go!” said Mulan as they flew on, leaving the Demon in trouble.

In Sky High, Sally Brown was excited as Snoopy had the helm of the Autobot jetliner.

“I didn’t know Snoopy could fly!” she said. “Did you, big brother?”

Charlie Brown looked ill. “I doubt that those times he spent on top of his doghouse pretending to fight the Red Baron count as flying experience!” he said as Snoopy and Woodstock cheered. “I said it before and I’ll say it again.” he sighed. “WHY can’t I have a normal dog like everybody else?”

…

As the Gumball approached the famous Mount Fuji, a Firebat piloted by Harley Quinn started to hover around the side of the mountain.

"I bet Mistah J would love it if I drew a little picture of him in the mountain." she laughed at the Air Viper she was partnered with.

She prepared to take aim at Mount Fuji with the Firebat's cannons, but then the annoying cartoon character, Monkeybone, leaped onto the Firebat's canopy. He looked at Harley in a very perverse way.

"A-OOOGA!" he yelled. "Hey, sweetheart. Wanna make out? I can leave my number on your undies!"

"You little rat!" she yelled as she took a couple of shots at him.

Monkeybone quickly jumped back over to the VTOL of the Dreadnok Air Assault he was riding along with Monkeywrench.

"Hey, easy sweetheart! I'm a fellow member of the Sidekicks' Union." he protested. "Ya know, along with guys like Tonto, Tattoo, Chewbacca…"

He then mimicked Chewbacca's roar.

"Aw, shut up ya stupid fleabag!" said Monkeywrench. "I think we should indeed leave our mark on this here mountain!"

He took out a bomb and prepared to fly over to the mountain.

"Back off, puddin'! I was here first!" argued Harley.

Just then, another Firebat showed up, with the evil lord B.M. flying it.

"Compromise, my dear friends." he said. "We shall all devastate Fuji and make sure the Japanese never forget the name of Cobra."

The two other Gumballers, the Dreadnok and the A.V.A.C. thought about this and then smiled.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Harley said.

But before the Cobra aircraft could take aim, a Phantom X-19 suddenly swooped in and took them by surprise, firing all guns at them.

"HERE WE COME TO SAVE THE DAY!" a musical voice called out.

"Damn! I hate that mouse! Even more than the one who has his own theme park!" snapped Monkeybone as he realised that Mighty Mouse had shown up.

"No one is gonna harm Mount Fuji on our watch!" said Lt. Falcon, who was Mighty Mouse's partner.

The Cobra air vehicles returned fire but the strong armor on the Phantom protected it. Soon, both Firebats and the Air Assault had all taken damage.

"OKAY! OKAY! We get the point, puddin'!" yelled Harley.

"Okay, then all of you saddle up your cayuse and vamoose!" ordered Mighty Mouse.

"Don't think you've seen the last of us!" said B.M. as they all flew off.

"That showed them!" said Mighty Mouse.

"That was a great rhyme." said Falcon. "You must teach that one to Roadblock."

"Never mind that now, Lieutenant. We have a race to win!"

"On it, Mighty!" Falcon flew off.

…

On Kawaguchiko Lake, at the foot of Mount Fuji, the Angry Beavers sped across the water on Zetca. Daggett and Norbert had managed to get a good view of the famous mountain and were preparing to take a picture.

But then, with a mighty roar, Rippersnapper and Madame Medusa overtook them.

“Out of my way, you miserable fleabags!” Medusa yelled as Daggett and Norbert got splashed when she went past. “The Gumball Trophy is MINE! ALL MINE!”

Medusa laughed evilly as she sped on across the lake.

“Aw, spoot!” Dag yelled.

“Hang on! We’ll catch her!” said Norbert as he took over Zetca’s controls and they sped off after Rippersnapper.

Seeing she was being pursued by the Angry Beavers, Medusa took out a shotgun and opened fire on the brothers. But as usual, she was still not a very good shot.

“HAH HAH! Learn how to shoot ya lousy spoot headed BEEE-YIIII-AAATTTCCCH!” Dag taunted her.

Medusa fired a shot from her gun and singed off a bit of Dag’s fur on his head with it.

“I guess she did learn.” Dag said meekly.

On another part of the lake, Quick Kick and Atom Ant, in their Sky S.H.A.R.C., had decided to go across the water. Model-turned-assassin, Holly Summers, and her partner, Red Jackal, in their Cobra Piranha, immediately targeted them.

"Leave the missiles!" Holly said to Red Jackal. "I'll provide a few of my own. I’ll show these fools how deadly beauty can be!"

She raised her prosthetic leg and fired several missiles from it.

Quick Kick found he had no need to avoid them as Atom Ant caught each one with his incredible strength and threw them back towards the Piranha.

Red Jackal cursed as he moved the Piranha around to try and dodge them.

"That'll teach ya to pick on someone your own size, lady!" Atom Ant yelled as he and Quick Kick sped on across Lake Kawaguchiko.

"Blast it!" Holly yelled. "Foiled by an insect!"

"Don't worry!" said Red Jackal. "We won't take this lying down!"

The Piranha opened fire as it and the Sky S.H.A.R.C. continued the Gumball.

…

Miles beneath the ground of Mount Fuji, Gumballers were duking it out in their drill tanks. Pif and Hercule were ramming against Bebop and Rocksteady. Mary Barrows and her demented son, Bobby, were chasing after Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. Psy-Crow taunted the Rescue Rangers as he passed them.

Ludwig von Drake was taking the lead with Twin Twist. His companions, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad, couldn’t quite cope with the extreme heat under ground.

“Drake,” Darkwing panted as he removed his hat and waved it like a fan. “are you sure we’re not going to cause an eruption here?”

“Of course I’m certain.” Ludwig von Drake assured them. “We’ll be racing out of here like a breeze!”

However, over in Impactor, Beaker was panicking when he saw a sudden temperature increase on the control panel.

“MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!” he tapped Dr. Bunsen Honeydew’s shoulder to show him the immediate danger.

“Oh, dear! This is not good!” Honeydew bit his hand.

Clyde Crashcup suddenly felt a strong vibration around their Autobot, Powerdasher Drill. Leonardo was looking uncomfortable as well.

Much to the Gumballers’ dread, they had inadvertently triggered a volcanic eruption due to the ongoing tension of the race. The temperature continued to rise and magma started to gather up everywhere. It was time for them to flee…fast.

“Nosecone!” The Hardy Boys shouted in unison. “Let’s get outta here!”

“OOOH!” Dee Dee gazed in amazement. “I’ve never seen an eruption before!”

Her brother, Dexter, was struggling with the controls of Borebit. “Dee Dee! No time for that! We must get out of here fast before we’re all fried chickens!”

Fred LVX and Taskmaster sped up their Mole Pod, passing by Montana Max and the Techno-Viper in their own.

“GET US OUT OF HERE!” Max shouted in his Cobra partner’s ear.

“Step on it, Gromit, before we end up like cheese and crackers!” Wallace cried.

Gromit guided Corkscrew as far away as he could from the eruption, and the other Gumballers followed quickly.

Moments later, back up on the surface, black clouds of ash were leaking out of Mount Fuji…right before it exploded with an eruption, spewing out lava in all directions. A handful of Gumballers were racing downhill on Mount Fuji, and didn’t hesitate to step on the gas when they noticed the flowing lava heading straight for them.

Lex Luthor and the Red Skull led the way, followed by the cast of ‘Friends’ and ‘Frasier’, then by Adrian Mole and Bridget Jones, who were both writing their last entries frantically in their diaries in case either of them were to perish. Dwarf, Emi Rashomon and Grover Underwood were urging their Joes to step faster on their vehicles. Last in line was Raphael and Surf Sister, the latter screaming for her life.

“Relax, Surf Sister.” Raphael grinned, wrapping an arm around her neck. “Like I said before: what’s behind me is not important!”

“Easy for you to say!” Overdrive, his Autobot, commented.

…

In Nagoya, citizens fled from the streets where a large battle between super humans took place; the Children of the Vault valiantly fought hard against Anthony Fremont and Carrie White.

A few blocks away…

Epon, in her Tiger Cat, launched a couple of S.A.M. missiles at Max Guevara in her Desert Fox 6 WD.

"You'll have to do better than that, honey!" Max yelled as she avoided the fire with ease.

Skidmark fired a few shots back at the Tiger Cat from the Desert Fox's machine gun. "You two are really giving it your all!" he commented.

"Of course we are! We want to show that it's a mistake to underestimate the female of the species." Max smirked. "Girls kick ass! Says so on a t-shirt."

"Hey, I agree!" Epon said over the radio. "I think men have always been jealous of us."

They heard the sound of a beautiful opera aria sung by a soprano female. As they continued down the road, they passed another Desert Fox...and were shocked when they saw the Australian drag queen, Felicia Jollygoodfellow, in a silver lame dress with a long cape that flowed out the back of his/her vehicle.

Spearhead looked very confused. "I have been jealous of women before but not so much that I wanted to BE one!" he remarked as Max whined a bit.

"Well, try to keep an open mind, okay?" said Rumbler, Felicia's partner.

Max smirked and put on a lispy 'valley girl' voice in Felicia's direction.

"Hey, girl, you better get outta that prom dress and concentrate on the race!" she said as she and Epon overtook Felicia's vehicle at high speed.

"Shit!" Felicia cursed. "Let's get after 'em!"

"Can I turn the not-so golden oldie off now?" asked Rumbler, referring to the music.

"Just go!" yelled Felicia.

As Rumbler sped up their Desert Fox, they noticed that Max had leapt onto Epon’s vehicle and the two were now engaging in non-lethal hand-to-hand combat.

“Hey, take it easy!” Spearhead yelled.

As Felicia roared past the two of them, he called out.

“As my friend Mitzi would say, get back in your kennels! Both of you!”

He laughed as he and Rumbler overtook them.

Epon and Max stared after him.

“Is he calling us ‘bitches’?” Max asked.

“I do believe he was!” Epon said.

Max leapt back over to her Desert Fox and took over the wheel from Skidmark and both vehicles sped after Felicia.

“You’re very good at this, Max.” Skidmark remarked.

“And to think I usually prefer bikes!” Max laughed.

…

Frank Drebin had managed to catch up with Michael Bannon in Nagoya.

“Let’s see if we can get ‘im this time!” said Drebin as he got right on Maccadam’s tail.

“Oh, no you don’t!” said Michael as he decided to take a shortcut through Hisaya-Odori Park.

“You won’t lose me, Bannon!” yelled Drebin.

“Look out!” The Keeper yelled as Drebin nearly hit a group of musicians performing in the park.

“WHOA!” yelled Drebin as he tried to regain control.

He crashed through several fountains and knocked a few trees down. Michael, as usual, was avoiding any accidental damage thanks to his driving skills.

As they got back on the road, Maccadam sped up and got a tremendous lead on the Keeper. As Drebin tried to catch up, he heard the sound of police sirens and saw a load of police cars approaching.

“Ah, perfect!” said Drebin as he brought the Keeper to a halt. “We’ll just let my Asian counterparts here take Bannon in.”

As the Keeper stopped, though, the police cars all surrounded him and Drebin and the police officers aimed their guns at Drebin.

“O....kay.” said Drebin awkwardly. “It’s because of that park business isn’t it? You can explain, right, Keeper?”

The Keeper remained silent.

“Aw, come on!” Drebin yelled as the police officers approached.

A fair bit away, Maccadam continued the race.

“I’d love to see Police Squad’s finest talk his way out of that.” Michael said as he heard about Drebin’s trouble over the radio.

“Can he speak Japanese?” asked Maccadam.

“He can BARELY speak coherent English!” replied Michael, laughing.

…

Elsewhere, Mother Goose had decided to take a short break from the Gumball and spend some time sightseeing in Nagoya.

“Isn’t this wonderful, Bertram?” Mother Goose said whilst taking a photo of Nagoya Castle. “It’s hard to be believe there’s so much culture and diversity within such a small country.”

“Oh, Mother Goose, look! Honk!” Bertram pointed his bill up to the sky…

…where he saw Decepticon Mindwipe refusing to let Autobot Geronimo overtake him as they flew past the roof of Nagoya Castle.

“Hey Stewie,” Brian Griffin was surprised to see who Geronimo’s pilots were. “aren’t those the two you hate from ‘Sesame Street’?”

“Indeed, Brian!” Stewie Griffin rammed hard against Bert and Ernie’s plane. “But I’m not going to let two queers beat me in this race. Onwards, Mindwipe! Victory is mine!”

“You mean, victory is OURS!” Mindwipe corrected.

“Yes, yes, of course, OURS!” Stewie replied. “Now fly faster!”

…

Discharge rushed past the Nagoya TV Tower, with several Gumballers behind him. Sherman and Cletus Klump were glad to be in the lead. It was a good thing as well that Betty Suarez, their new dietician, was there to ensure that they kept a healthy diet during the race.

“Aw man, I gotta go!” Cletus said, jumping up and down, his stomach aching in extreme pain.

“I knew eating five cans of beans wouldn’t be good for you.” Betty said.

There was no bathroom around. Who knew how much longer Cletus could hold it together? Then an idea struck, and Cletus rushed to the back of their Autobot vehicle.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Sherman had to ask.

Discharge was already harbouring a thought about what he was up to. “Giving us a boost, that’s what.” He answered.

Cletus loosened his pants and pulled them down to expose his behind, and then, all hell broke loose. He broke wind so hard that it made Discharge rocket through the traffic in Nagoya, getting them further ahead in the race. Unfortunately, their trail left behind a horrible smell for the other Gumballers to deal with.

“Aw, that is rough, man!” Ali G held his nose.

The Kramdens and Lao Fu Zi’s gang were choking. Even the Garbage Pale Kids found it unbearable. Ned Flanders shut Chainclaw’s windows and hoped the smell didn’t seep into his Autobot.

“The smell is upon us, children!” he warned ominously.

“YAY! Judgement Day!” Rod and Todd rejoiced.

…

Out of Nagoya on the highway, the race was intensifying as Gumballers scrambled to reach the Kansai region. The Tick and Arthur were racing head to head against the Nostalgia Chick on their bikes. Tanya Adams and B.J. Blazkowicz had allied together to put Howard the Duck off his flight course with their bullets and missiles. Dong Zhuo was doing the same with Horatio Lyle’s group, but was more fearsomely determined to blast them down from the sky.

A B.A.T. and Belva-18 were gaining ahead in their H.I.S.S. while Heavy Metal and Belva fired blasts at them in their Mauler M.B.T. Tank. One of their blasts nearly hit Kirimaru Settsuno and Nunchuk in their Ninja Lightning, as they were competing with Hattori-kun and T’Jbang in their Ninja Raider Pile Driver.

Further behind them, ‘Twilight’ couple Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were riding in Carerra at full speed, for something terribly sinister was following right behind them.

“He’s here.” Bella warned Edward when she saw a huge Decepticon vehicle in her side mirror, coming up fast on them.

It was Gravedigger, who was ramming, shoving and flipping cars fiercely off the road while the ever so bloodthirsty Count Dracula was on the driver’s seat. Autobot Tailspin took a sharp right to the edge of the highway to avoid being hit by the maniacal Decepticon.

“You kids okay in there?” Tailspin asked his partners.

“(Yes, we’re fine.)” Sasami Kawai replied.

“Sasami-chan!” Misao Amano said to her. “(Our friends Edward and Bella are in trouble! We have to save them!)”

“(This is our chance. It’s time for both of you to transform!)” Ryo-Ohki said.

“(Agreed).” Rumiya said.

Sasami and Misao both transformed…to become Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa.

Both of them climbed onto Tailspin’s roof as their Autobot gained speed to catch up with Gravedigger.

Edward floored his Autobot again to try and escape, but Gravedigger bumped them from behind, whacking his mine-fork against Carerra’s roof. Bella held onto Edward for dear life, hoping that they wouldn’t be crushed to death.

An unknown blast suddenly struck one of Gravedigger’s wheels, slowing him slightly behind. It came from Rock Volnutt, who had just fired from his arm cannon when his Joe, Barricade, drove their Hammer onto the highway.

“Are you two hurt?” Volnutt asked.

Edward and Bella shook their heads.

“Good thing we got here in the nick of time.” Barricade said. “Or else…”

He and Volnutt were attacked, however, when Sigma and Overkill, in their S.M.S., crept up behind them and started blasting away at the Hammer.

“We got trouble of our own!” Volnutt said regrettably. “Sorry, guys, but I gotta take care of this. Get as far away as you can from Gravedigger and Dracula! Don’t give up!”

Barricade and Volnutt drove aside, disappearing to a different route on the highway while Sigma and Overkill followed them. Gravedigger gained up on Edward and Bella again, but not without Tailspin as well.

“Easy, girls.” Tailspin said. “You should probably tell the children watching not to try this kind of stuff at home.”

“(You mean on the highway.)” Pixy Misa corrected him.

“(Especially in Japan.)” Pretty Sammy added.

As they drew closer to Dracula and his Decepticon, the girls prepared to launch their attacks.

“PRETTY HOME RUN!” cried Pretty Sammy.

“PIXY SEXUAL FIRE!” cried Pixy Misa.

They were direct hits, and Gravedigger was knocked off the highway clean. Pretty Sammy and Pixy Misa rejoiced and hugged each other victoriously.

“Thanks, girls. We owe you one!” Carerra said.

The girls continued to leap and dance with joy…that was until they hugged each other again…in fright. They were stunned when up above them, the Autobot High Council and the Decepticon High Council screeched through the clouds, faster than any jet plane that Pretty Sammy or Pixy Misa had encountered. In fact, they flew by so fast that the sudden gust of wind messed the girls’ hair up badly…making them both look like young Tina Turners.

Ryo-Ohki and Rumiya couldn’t help but laugh.

“Kids.” Tailspin said, holding his giggles. “Don’t try this on the Japanese highway.”

Mika Suzuki and her students of Class 2A witnessed the battle between Dracula and the girls from their enormous Mobile Command Center, driven by Steam-Roller.

“(Oh, did you see that, Mika?)” Rio Kitagawa said, hugging her graciously like a teddy bear with excitement. “(That was spectacular!)”

The other students couldn’t agree more.

…

[1] Read the fifth chapter of my fanfic ‘Cannonball Run: Final Tour’ for reference. Lol


	7. Jerk

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Six: Jerk

…

After having reached the Kansai region, Sireen and the cast from ‘Azumanga Daioh’ decided to stop by Mikimoto Pearl Island and watch a show performed by the ama divers. Amongst the audience were other Gumballers such as Anzu Mazaki, the Norimakis, Yotsuba Koiwai, Fuka Ayase, Doraemon, Nobita Nobi and all of their Autobots.

Also there were Elle Woods, Pocahontas, Batty Koda and all of their Joes.

Even the girls from ‘Lucky Star’ were present. Their Joe agent Armadillo, however, chose not to join them, and instead waited in his Rolling Thunder, desperate to leave.

“(Incredible!)” Chiyo Mihama cried, applauding the divers with her friends.

Their teachers, Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurasawa were busy at the pearl store, deciding on what kind of pearls they should buy as souvenirs. As they browsed, Alice Nonomura walked inside after leaving Blacker outside to wait.

“Minamo-san!” Alice cried, surprised to see her. “(Fancy bumping into you here!)”

“(Alice,)” Minamo was elated to see one of her old friends, “(it’s good to see you’re still in this race. How’s that cold been coming along? Getting any better?)”

“(I think so.)” Alice replied. “(Slowly but surely. It’s not easy when…ah…ah…)”

She paused when her nose began to tickle.

“(ACHOO!)”

From the moment she sneezed, she accidentally morphed into her rabbit form, scaring the bejesus out of Yukari, who had never known about Alice’s beastly side. The shock forced Yukari and other customers to flee the store, frightening them away.

“(Aw, poo! I let it happen again!)” Alice moaned as she rubbed her nose. She looked down to her feet to discover that she had completely shredded her shoes. “(And these were my newest pair of boots from Dr. Martens! I just bought them yesterday!)”

Minamo sighed with a sympathetic smile and shook her head. “(There, there. Calm down.)” she patted her friend on the head. “(You’ll get better soon. Just keep your chin up, silly rabbit, okay?)”

“(Of course.)” Alice nodded. “(Good luck on the race!)”

“(You too. I’ll see you in Okinawa!)” Minamo replied, waving as she exited the store.

“(Hmmm…)” Alice scratched her head, looking round. “(…I wonder if they sell any carrot sticks here. I’m craving for one.)”

…

Somewhere in the mountains of the Shiga prefecture, super villain Psimon flew past several Cobra aircrafts, who were all battling for air supremacy. There was Johan Liebert, keeping his distance from the monstrous Canaletto. Then there was the bloodthirsty Madame Defarge, scowling over at war profiteer Lieutenant Milo Minderbinder.

A few miles away, bigger problems were brewing. Dreadnok Zanya and her cheerful but dangerous partner Yuriko Omega, relentlessly pursued two Joes; Mayday, partnered with the Black Canary and the Black Widow, and Moondancer, partnered with Moonglow.

“They’re gaining on us!” cried a scared Moonglow.

Zanya and Yuriko suddenly heard something shuffle within the trees below them. They quickly avoided incoming missiles and arrows when Shooter appeared with the Green Arrow and Hawkeye in their V.A.M.P. Mark II.

“Yuriko,” said Zanya, “now’s a good time to show these Joes what you’re capable of. Give ‘em hell!”

Yuriko gladly smiled, using her psychic abilities to stop Mayday’s and Moondancer’s aircrafts in mid-air, rendering them immobile. At the same time, she psychokinetically raised Shooter’s jeep off the ground. The Joes and their partners were stupefied by the young girl’s incredible power.

“Now, then.” Zanya smirked. “Are you going to let us pass and win this stupid race, or should I ask Yuriko to rip all your worthless Joe rides to shreds?”

Before any of them could answer, however, an enormous Armor Bot crept up behind Zanya and Yuriko and swatted away their aircrafts. None other than G.I. Joe himself and Rainbow leader, Rainbow Six, rode the Armor Bot.

“YO JOE!” G.I. Joe shouted, raising his Armor Bot’s arm.

“YO JOE!” His Joes cheered back at him.

“Back to the Gumball Rally, people!” Rainbow Six ordered. “We can’t let Cobra get the upper hand. Move out and full speed ahead!”

…

On Castle Road in Hikone, Michael Bannon and Frank Drebin were still giving it their all against each other.

Drebin swerved the Keeper up onto the sidewalk and drove along it. He had a bit more luck evading pedestrians than he did with avoiding he small stalls. He demolished a few of them but made up lost ground and got ahead of Maccadam.

As Drebin swerved back onto the road, he cut off Rocky and Mugsy in Pick-Up and drove off far ahead of them.

"Lousy flatfoot!" grumbled Rocky. "Mugsy, take da wheel. I'm gonna teach that copper a lesson!"

"Duh, sure Rocky." Mugsy took Pick-Up's steering wheel as Rocky moved over to the passenger seat.

In the Keeper, Drebin was having fun listening to the song 'Headlong' by Queen as he kept his foot down.

"Funny name for a band though, Queen." he thought out loud. "I mean it gives you the idea that their lead singer was…"

"I'm going to have to stop you there, Lieutenant." said the Keeper. "You were about to say something deeply insensitive."

"I was going to say that he was a huge supporter of the British Royal Family." Drebin replied.

"Sure." said the Keeper, unaware that Pick-Up had now moved up alongside him.

"It's true!" Drebin protested. "I know the Queen personally. Our picture was in the papers!"

Rocky rolled down his window.

"HEY, COPPER!" he yelled.

Drebin looked over at Pick-Up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I got a message for yis!" said Rocky.

He held up a machine gun and fired it at the Keeper, who managed to move himself around to avoid the shots but only just.

"EAT THIS, YA LOUSY FLATFOOT JERK!" Rocky yelled as he fired.

The sound of the gunfire all but drowned him out as he ran out of ammo.

"Duh, I don't think he heard ya, Rocky." said Mugsy.

"Yeah, I didn't." Drebin said, oblivious to what had just happened. "Please don't fire the gun while talking."

"WHY, YOU DIRTY..." Rocky began.

He was cut off when all of a sudden, Maccadam caught up on the two racers with an incredible burst of speed. Mr. Bannon quickly clipped one of Pick-Up's back wheels and sent the Decepticon and his two partners flying off the road and into the moat of Hikone Castle.

Rocky grumbled to himself as Mugsy spat out a mouthful of water and started to bail.

"See if you can keep up, lieutenant." smirked Michael as he drove off.

Drebin clenched his teeth and redoubled his efforts to catch up.

…

On Lake Biwa, Kirk and Loafer were both speeding through the water causing waves as NYPD lieutenant John McClane tried to get ahead of Larry Wilson and Richard Parker…and not to mention their still deceased boss, Bernie Lomax, whom they had stood up at Loafer's controls. Larry and Richard were using cleverly rigged wires to make it look like Bernie was steering.

"You ain't gonna beat me, guys!" yelled McClane. "You try and get past me and you're all dead!"

"Well, you're one third right, officer." Richard called over.

Larry reached over and smacked Richard on the back of the head.

"Remove head from sphincter and keep mouth shut, you asshole!" Larry snapped.

Both teams were unaware that sneaking up behind them were the two deadly Terminators: the T-1000 in Razor-Sharp and the T-X in Krunix. The vehicle modes of their Decepticons had enabled them to sneak up on their competition.

The T-1000 smiled to himself as Razor-Sharp switched into his robot mode, which resembled a giant crab and prepared to snap Kirk in half with his pincers.

McClane had, however, noticed this when he glanced behind him.

"Uh-uh, pal!" he said to himself.

He quickly pulled the pins out of a pair of grenades and threw one each into Razor-Sharp's pincers.

The Decepticon roared in anger as the grenades detonated. The T-1000 glared and turned his liquid metal arm into a long blade. The T-X joined in by leaning out of Krunix's window and morphing her arm to become a cannon.

Both Terminators launched their attack at Kirk and Loafer. The T-1000's blade arm caused many perforations and slashes while the T-X's blasts nearly knocked the two Autobots out of the water.

"Holy shit!" yelled Richard.

"The hell with it!" grumbled McClane.

He reached down and picked up a block of C4 and stuck the detonator cables into it. He tossed it into the water between the two Decepticons. When Kirk and Loafer had made sufficient headway, McClane hit the detonator switch and the C4 exploded in the water.

Razor-Sharp, Krunix and their Terminator partners were blown out of the water, despite non-fatally.

As McClane saw them flying through the air while Kirk and Loafer sped to avoid the blast wave, he smiled to himself.

"Yippy-ki-ay, mother..."

He was cut off when Loafer honked his horn and finally overtook Kirk.

"So long, buddy boy!" yelled Larry.

McClane sped Kirk up and tried to catch up.

As he did, he grumbled to himself sarcastically: "Go take part in the Gumball, it'll be fun, get a bit of Japanese culture. God!"

…

Elsewhere in the city of Nagahama, John Rambo was sitting in the grounds of the Ohmi Kouhouan Temple. He was sitting in the Lotus position, trying to meditate.

Nearby, Guzzle kept his eye on his Gumball partner.

"I think it's working, Guzzle." Rambo said, taking a deep breath. "I think that all the hostile thoughts are leaving me."

"I must say I'm amazed, John." said Guzzle. "I never knew a guy like you would be into Buddhism."

"Just be quiet and let me concentrate." Rambo continued his meditation.

But just then, from down below the mountain in the city, there was the sound of a huge battle going on. Rambo tried to ignore it but gradually got more agitated.

Finally, he let out a roar.

"THE HELL WITH IT!" he yelled as he glared down at the roads below where the battle was going on. "Friggin' assholes can't give me a minute's peace! Guzzle, get us down the Ropeway and we'll have a word with the noisy neighbours!"

"If you say so." said Guzzle wearily as he lifted Rambo up and launched himself into the air.

On the road below the temple, several teams were battling.

Duke Nukem and Hound were trying to get a lead on Space Marine and Sureshot. Nukem and Marine were firing at each other with guns. The former, as usual, had a cigar in his mouth and a bottle of scotch in his free hand as he let Hound do his own driving.

"One side, or you're DOOMED, Marine!" yelled Nukem.

"Oh very original, moron!" Marine replied as he dropped his pistol and went for his BFG. "At least I don't rip off every movie macho bullshit saying!"

"That's it, pal!" yelled Nukem. "I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck!"

"My case rests!" said Marine as he fired shots from the BFG.

Nukem was able to avoid them, but huge gouges were caused in the road from the missed shots.

Behind them were Tigertrack and Jackhammer. Ivy stood on Tigertrack's roof and battled against Shiva, who had leaped over from Jackhammer. Shiva attempted to take on Ivy with his martial arts but Ivy was more than holding her own with her chain-sword.

"Had enough, asshole?" she asked Shiva mockingly.

"You idiot!" yelled Mr. X from Jackhammer's driver seat. "Get back in here! I'll deal with her."

Shiva leapt back into Jackhammer and Mr. X took his hands off the wheel and took aim with his machine gun.

"This time you die, whore!" yelled Mr. X.

Ivy lashed out with the 'tail' of her sword and yanked the gun out of his hands.

"You shouldn't play with dangerous toys, mister!" Ivy laughed.

On the road behind them, Guzzle had landed and shifted into his tank form, with Rambo driving him.

"Ivy, behind us!" yelled Tigertrack. "A possible hostile!"

Ivy, Mr. X and Shiva looked behind themselves to see Guzzle's cannon taking aim at them.

"Damn." said Ivy.

Rambo fired one shot each at Tigertrack and Jackhammer.

They narrowly avoided getting hit.

"NOW KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Rambo over Guzzle's loudspeaker.

"Yes, sir!" both Transformers said in panic.

Guzzle roared past them to come up on Hound and Sureshot.

"Uh oh! This looks very un-groovy!" Nukem commented as he saw Guzzle approaching.

Hound quickly activated his hologram projector and showed a fake image of himself on the road, just as Duke hit the accelerator and sped off.

"HEY! You chicken-shit!" yelled Space Marine.

Guzzle took aim at Sureshot and the hologram just as Rambo climbed out onto the roof.

"I came to Japan for a bit of excitement, true." said Rambo, still talking into the loudspeaker through a hand-unit. "But I would like it if I could have a little QUIET! So can you morons knock off the noise? I had more than enough of that in 'Nam!"

Space Marine gulped and turned a bit pale.

"Yes, sir! Whatever you say, sir!" he said, cautiously.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna leave the city and I expect some peace for a while." Rambo said as Guzzle passed Sureshot. "Anyone ruins my mood, I ruin THEM! Comprende?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Space Marine saluted as Guzzle left.

As Tigertrack, Jackhammer and Sureshot followed after Guzzle, making sure they kept their distance, Inferno was driving along behind them, with Fireman Sam Jones and his friend Elvis Cridlington. They were using Inferno's hoses to put out some fires in the undergrowth that had been caused by the battle.

"That Rambo bloke's not the only one who'd like a bit of peace." Elvis grumbled.

"Don't you worry, Elvis." said Sam. "Hopefully things will calm down for a while and we won't be needed again."

"Yeah, right!" grumbled Inferno.

…

A massive ninja showdown was about to take place in the Koka Ninja Village. Joes and their partners lined up on the left, faced against Cobras and their partners lined up on the right. Gumball partners consisting of Taki, Ibuki, Azumi, and Zool were outnumbered against Aska, Three Eyes, Genshin, Doppelganger Fiend, Hanzo, Yagyu Ranzou and Shinobi villain, the Shadow Master.

Despite the setback, Taki stood vigilant with her allies, gripping her dual kodachi firmly. “(Steady on your feet, stay focused, and remain calm at all times.)” she reminded her Joe.

“Understood.” replied Jinx, tying a blindfold around her head.

Tourists visiting the village suddenly gathered round to witness the fight, taking it all as a spectacular show.

“(ATTACK!)” ordered the Shadow Master.

The deadly brawl commenced, each individual drawing weapons and clashing into their enemies. The audience shouted ‘ooohs’ and ‘aaahs’ while snapping photos and filming with their cell phones and digital cameras.

Sakura Shinguji, Hibiki Takane and non-ninja Joes watched amongst the crowd, remaining silent and still. Mahalik, CJ, and Nintendo Power’s Nester were also there at the scene. They cheered noisily for the Joes, munching on their caramel popcorn and gulping down their large sized soda cups.

“YO JOE!” Nester shouted.

“You heard the kid, YO JOE!” CJ added.

“YEAH! YO JOE!” Mahalik cried.

Sneak Peek approached his partner Nester and tapped his shoulder.

“Um, you guys do realize that this isn’t a show.” He said. “This is a REAL fight going on. I’m not sure it’s safe...”

“Pipe down, fool!” Mahalik told him. “We’re watching here!”

“Damn man!” interrupted CJ. “Did you just see that? Zool’s just kicked the shit outta that badass Shadow Master dude!”

Sergeant Boulder shook his head, wondering how long it would take for the boys to realize what Sneak Peek was trying to tell them. For all he knew, they could be stuck here for quite a while.

…

“Well, ain’t that a beauty?” Baloo looked over Sunrunner’s windshield as they flew over Mount Hiei. “Japan doesn’t get any prettier than this.”

“Sure.” Kit Cloudkicker said, though his smile was wiped off when he looked behind. “But that doesn’t mean we’ll be safe from him!”

Air Pirates leader Don Karnage and Decepticon Ransack began firing at them without warning, causing Sunrunner to swerve sideways to avoid getting hit.

“The guy just doesn’t know when to quit.” Baloo said.

“You’re telling me!” Sunrunner said, doing everything he could to lose their rivals. It was proving more difficult than he imagined.

But luck came their way when a blast hit Ransack’s tail.

“Baloo, look!” Kit pointed out at the Autobot shrouded in clouds. “Isn’t that…?”

“Steel!” Baloo cried. “Well I’ll be!”

Steel showed himself in his Autobot, Sprocket. “Good to see you two still in this race. Why don’t you go on ahead while I take care of Karnage here and teach him some manners?”

“Okay. But don’t forget, we owe you one!” Kit waved at him.

Sunrunner vanished while Sprocket stayed behind to tackle with Ransack.

…

At the Kinkaku-ji Golden Temple in northern Kyoto, criminal mastermind Geese Howard and the two Shadaloo dolls, Juni and Juli, were facing off against the orochi-wielding villain Iori Yagami and his associates, Vice and Mature, in the grounds of the ancient temple.

"I need the gold from this damn building to finance my operations, you asshole!" Geese yelled as he dodged a purple fireball thrown by Iori, who continued to engage him in hand-to-hand combat.

"(I don't care!)" yelled Iori. "(My organisation needs it just as bad.)"

"You need taught respect!" yelled Geese as he threw a punch, which Iori avoided.

"(Fool! I will show you what true power is about!)" Iori yelled.

Juni and Juli faced off with Vice and Mature and both sets of girls were battling with everything they had.

"To hell with this!" yelled Smeltdown, the Decepticon for Iori’s team. He walked over to the gold leaf covered building and got ready to activate his flamethrower.

"What are you doing?" yelled Mature.

"I'll melt this place down! Then you guys can have an equal share." replied Smeltdown.

Just as he was about to burn the temple, he and the entire gathering of villains were hit by a massive blast of water.

"What the hell?" cursed Geese.

It came from Inferno as Sam and Elvis were determined to prevent any more fires.

"This'll teach you, won't it?" yelled Sam.

As Inferno kept the blast going, Steamhammer snuck up behind him and the evil martial arts master, Gouki, got ready to launch an attack from his Decepticon’s tank cannon.

"(I shall teach you to meddle in the affairs of other champions of evil.)" Gouki snarled to himself.

But just then, Steamhammer came under machine gun fire.

Gouki frowned and climbed out of Steamhammer's hatch and found himself face-to-face with a Patriot missile.

It was attached to the Autobot Glitch. But what really stunned him was that the machine gun that had been firing at him was in the hands of the young Baby Bonnie Hood. It startled him that a mere child, and one dressed like Red Riding Hood, was an expert with firearms.

As he was distracted, he suddenly had to block an attack by BB Hood's partner, Cammy White, who delivered a Cannon Spike kick to him.

Cammy somersaulted and landed back in Glitch's cab.

"Now we have you, Gouki!" Cammy said.

"(Hardly.)" snorted Gouki as Steamhammer changed back into his jet plane mode.

Gouki launched him into the air.

The other nearby Gumballers witnessed this and realized what was going on.

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" yelled Vice.

"(Smeltdown, let's go!)" ordered Iori.

Smeltdown changed back into his vehicle mode and let his team jump in. Geese, Juni and Juli all ran back to Hook, Line and Sinker and got inside as well. Sam and Elvis also turned off Inferno's hose and took off on the road, as did Glitch.

"At least there was no fire." said Elvis as they drove off at high speed.

"Those lousy Welshmen ruined my best karate gi!" Geese complained as he looked at his soaking wet clothes.

"You can always change in here, Mr. Howard." said Juni, handing him a change of clothes.

"Don't worry. We won't look at your underpants." assured Juli.

"Very funny." mumbled Geese grumpily as the Gumball continued into Kyoto.

…

In central Kyoto, Gobots and Jetstorm were in competition with each other. Heathcliff and his girlfriend Sonja managed to overtake the Catillac Cats.

"Heathcliff, can't you give it a break?" Sonja asked as she held on to her plate of sushi she bought at Musashi Sushi. It was hard keeping it on the plate because of Heathcliff’s wild driving. "It was embarrassing enough ordering this sushi to go!"

"Hey, you can get sushi back home ya know." Heathcliff said.

"You are so unromantic!" Sonja complained. "Musashi is one of the oldest conveyor belt sushi places in Japan! Imagine what my request will do for their reputation!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to ya!" said Heathcliff. "We can stop at Mishima-tei and get some sukiyaki."

"As long as YOU pay for it!" Sonja said.

Just then, Gobots' windshield was hit by a huge cheese and shrimp okonomiyaki. Heathcliff's view was blocked. Riff-Raff laughed in Jetstorm while Heathcliff activated his wipers to clean it off.

"Love him to see where he's going with that mess in his viewpoint!" Riff-Raff laughed, after tossing the Japanese savoury pancake at Gobots.

Wordsworth looked very sulky. "Once upon a time, that food was mine!"

"Wordsworth, that doesn't even rhyme!" Hector said.

"Yes, it does." said Mungo.

"Mungo, one of them has the letter 'm' in it, the other has the letter 'n' in it!" Hector said. "We ain't talkin' rocket science here."

"I know. We're talkin' English." said Mungo happily.

Riff-Raff, Cleo, Hector and Wordsworth all looked at Mungo in worry.

"Mungo, does someone water your stupidity every day?" Riff-Raff had to ask.

Suddenly, Double Punch roared between the two Autobots as the Headless Horseman was determined to beat Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz, who were flying above him in Rotorstorm.

Beetlejuice laughed and kept his flying Autobot moving at a fast rate through the air. Double Punch briefly turned into his robot mode and fired a few laser blasts but Beetlejuice was able to avoid them.

"Damn B.J., The Horseman's serious about wanting to beat us!" said Lydia.

"Well after the bet I made with him, he would be, babe." Beetlejuice replied.

"What bet was that?"

"Well, I told him that if I get to the finish line before him, he has to admit that I'm WAY scarier than he'll ever hope to be."

"That's all?" Lydia chuckled.

"Well, that and he has to let me piss down his neck hole." Beetlejuice smirked.

"Thought so." Lydia predicted, rolling her eyes sideways.

Suddenly, Beetlejuice's head began to rotate very fast. Lydia grabbed hold of it and stopped it from turning as Beetlejuice still had Rotorstorm's controls.

"Thanks, babe." Beetlejuice said as his head stopped spinning. "I really need to see someone about that. Are there doctors for the dead?"

"Only pathologists as far as I know." joked Lydia.

As Rotorstorm flew on, the Headless Horseman made a pair of fists and then transformed Double Punch back to his quad bike mode. Double Punch roared off through Kyoto. At one point they had to quickly move under a truck, which suddenly pulled out. The low space was no problem for the Horseman though, as he already had no head.

…

At the Kyoto Municipal Zoo, the three animal friends, known as the Zoonatiks, had stopped to put on a show for the tourists. Their Autobot partners, Jimmy Junkion and the Second-in-command Junkion, were juggling with the three of them and they threw each of them through the air.

"Yeah! This is the way we roll back home!" yelled Bill the Bear.

They tried to make a graceful landing, but had misjudged their aerial direction and crashed into the aviary.

As the birds were all disturbed, the audience groaned.

"You think they liked it?" asked Shelby Turtle as the Zoonatiks picked themselves up.

"I think we need to find a new act, Bill." said Knuckles J. Monkey.

"Don't worry, guys. We can always try the Tennoji Zoo when we get to Osaka." Bill assured them, fending off the pecking birds as they returned to their Transformers.

The Second-in-command Junkion and Jimmy Junkion merged together to form their vehicle mode. Bill got on the drivers' seat and Shelby and Knuckles climbed into the sidecar.

"Let's go!" said Bill and Knuckles.

"What they said." said Shelby.

"Happy trails to you until we meet again!" cheered Jimmy Junkion as they drove off, with a few of the birds still chasing them.

…

Sonic and Tails zoomed past the Ginkaku-ji Silver Temple in Kyoto, being hunted down by the maniacal Dr. Robotnik, the troublesome Babylon Rogues and Sonic’s rival, Shadow the Hedgehog. Blurr couldn’t stop being hysterical. He drove in circles around the city while Sonic tried to regain control of him.

“You can’t run, Sonic!” Shadow yelled.

“Decepticons! Decepticons! Decepticons! There’s no place to hide! I don’t even know where we’re going! What’ll we do, Sonic and Tails? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?” Blurr panicked.

“Do something, Sonic!” Tails cried out.

“Blurr, relax!” Sonic ordered his Autobot. “You may be the fastest talker in the world, and I may be the fastest hedgehog in the world, but fast hedgehogs like me need to stay calm when in danger.”

“So what’s your plan, Sonic, huh? You got any ideas?” Blurr had to ask.

“I sure do.” Sonic smiled, checking the radar on his control panel. “In a few seconds, help should be on the way right about…NOW!”

At that instant, Amy Rose rushed out onto the street and bumped hard against the Babylon Rogues with the help of her Autobot Headmaster Junior, Minerva. During the same time, team Chaotix, lead by Knuckles the Echidna, appeared and rammed Shadow, nearly knocking him off his motorcycle, Road Pig.

“Just in time, guys!” Sonic thanked them.

“We picked up Blurr’s radar signal when you guys were in trouble.” Amy said. “It’s a good thing we were close by!”

“Guys,” interrupted Knuckles, “I don’t mean to break the chitchat here, but…”

“INCOMING!” Mighty the Armadillo shouted, taking for cover as Dr. Robotnik fired Power Punch’s huge cannon at them.

Sonic and his friends scattered and went their separate routes, each followed by a Decepticon.

Not far off, Fang the Sniper sat idly in Detritus, watching Blurr and Road Pig pass him. He could have stepped on the gas to overtake them, but unfortunately, he had to wait for Rouge the Bat, who was too busy inside a matcha store buying some green tea.

By the time she returned, she asked her partner: “Fang, was that Sonic and Shadow passing us?”

“No worries.” Fang replied, fixing his hat. “Jump in. We’ll catch up to them and win this race before they know what hit ‘em.”

…

Stalker and B.A. Baracus had stopped off to view the Ryozen Kannon Statue in Maruyama Park. They were both reverently silent as they looked at the memorial to the soldiers of World War II.

Just then, an Assault Copter Dragonfly flew low, nearly buzzing them. B.A. heard a familiar loud yelp from inside it.

"That crazy fool!" snapped B.A. as he saw it was his fellow A-Team member and rival H.M. Murdock in the Dragonfly along with Airborne. "I'm gonna introduce him to my pal pain when we catch up with him!"

"Well, then, let's go, B.A." said Stalker.

The two of them returned to their Vamp Mark II and got in. B.A. went to start the engine but it refused to turn over.

"Dag! We must have thrashed it out too hard." said Stalker.

"Hang on. I've got it!" said B.A. as he tried again.

The engine still refused to turn over.

"Hey, guys. Need a hand?" an assisting voice asked from behind.

It was Flash and his teammate the Rocketeer.

"If you just sit still, we'll give you a push." said the Rocketeer.

"Yeah, that would be much appreciated, guys." said Stalker.

B.A. looked a bit worried as he noticed that Flash and the Rocketeer had the J.U.M.P. Jet Pack strapped on. "Hey, man, wait a minute...”

"Here goes!" said the Rocketeer as the Jet Pack was activated at its full capacity.

The Vamp was propelled along at high speed with the Rocketeer and Flash still hanging on to the back as the Jet Pack rocketed them along.

"OHHHH, CRAP!" B.A. yelled when the Vamp slowly lifted off the ground as it was pushed along.

Murdock and Airborne witnessed the whole thing from their Dragonfly.

"I bet B.A's gonna be mighty ticked off." said Murdock. "Or maybe not."

"Why do you say that?" asked Airborne. "I thought he was afraid of flying."

"He's only afraid of flying with ME!" laughed Murdock as he made the Dragonfly perform a narrow pass between two skyscrapers.

"I can see why." grumbled Airborne.

…

Near the Byodo-in Temple in Uji, Valgas and a Cobra W.O.R.M.S., in their Cobra Maggot, were having an all-out war with Lockdown and Amber, in their Mean Dog.

“LET’S BLAST HER TO BITS!” Valgas ordered his Cobra partner.

“DITTO!” Amber said to her Joe partner.

Amidst the heavy gunfire, Larry the Cucumber was hiding in Quickfire’s pocket, petrified of the explosions he heard. Na’vi Neytiri urged Billy to continue driving their V.A.M.P., unafraid if they were to be hit by accident. Dynamite and Bravo 9 prayed that they wouldn’t be blown apart from their Bomb Disposal vehicle.

“Looks like we have more things to worry about than disposing bombs.” Dynamite said.

…

Hundreds of anime and manga fans gathered at the Umeda Sky Building in Osaka to attend a surprise concert by the famous band Ho-kago Tea Time, lead by main vocalist Yui Hirasawa.

“(Good afternoon, Osaka!)” Yui greeted on her microphone. “(It’s great to be here on such a wonderful day. Are you ready to have fun?)”

“(YES!)” the crowd answered.

“(ALL RIGHT!)” Yui gave a thumb-up to the band.

Ritsu Tainaka then began: “A one, a two, a one two three four…”

But just as they were about to play, the crowd was abruptly drawn away when Sailor Moon and her friends passed by. As a result, Arcee, Firestar, Chromia, Moonracer, Lancer and Greenlight were suddenly stalled from the race.

“(Wow, this is overwhelming.)” Sailor Mars commented, surprised by the number of people rooting for them.

“(Let’s keep to the race, girls.)” Sailor Mercury reminded them. “(We can’t fall behind.)”

But Sailor Moon was too distracted, and had to pose for a large number of high school students, all armed with their cell phone cameras, taking far too many pictures of the Gumball stars.

“(Thanks for coming out, everyone!)” Sailor Moon waved and kissed at her admirable fans. “(I’m so glad you Osakans still love me! You really love me!)”

“(And me too!)” cried out Sailor Chibi Moon, leaping out of Greenlight to pose.

“(And me three!)”

Wedding Peach suddenly turned up on Elita One with her gang, sparking more cheer from the fans as their voices grew wilder…much to Sailor Moon’s ire. Most people knew well that the two of them didn’t get along.

“(Move it, princess!)” Sailor Moon yelled at Wedding Peach. “(Quit stealing the show here!)”

“(Well excuse me, dancing queen!)” Wedding Peach smirked back at her and pulled out her tongue. “(But this so happens to be MY show here, so shove off!)”

“(Oh, get it over, girls.)” Tuxedo Kamen groaned, dropping his face to his hand.

“(When will you two set your priorities straight?)” sighed Jama-P, leaning back on his seat.

Behind them, however, trouble was approaching. Queen Beryl, Mistress 9 and Sailor Galaxia were creeping up behind them, ready to attack in their Decepticons.

Sailor Saturn sensed Mistress 9’s presence and spun her head round to face her. Immediately, she tugged on Sailor Pluto’s shoulder to warn her of the impending danger.

Sailor Pluto saw what was coming and shouted to everyone: “(GET DOWN!)”

The fans ran and ducked for cover as Roadgrabber, Needlenose and Esmeral fired away their lasers and missiles.

“SILENCE WALL!” summoned Sailor Saturn.

“GARNET BALL!” summoned Sailor Pluto.

A double barrier was created to protect the Autobots and their partners from the attacks. Elita One and Arcee knew that they couldn’t stay here any longer, and had to get back to the Gumball.

“Let’s roll!” Elita One raced off before the smoke could clear.

“Let’s hop to it, girls! We’re getting out of here!” Arcee cried, following Elita One’s trail.

The Autobots fled the scene before the Decepticons knew it. This only aggravated Mistress 9, Sailor Galaxia and Queen Beryl, and they didn’t hesitate to catch up on them. They were willing to show no mercy.

“(Holy smoke!)” Yui choked, still on the concert stage with her terrified band. “(Now that’s one heck of an exit.)”

“Sorry but show’s over, girls.” Glenda, the band’s Joe partner, said. “Time to hop back into the Rolling Thunder and hit the road.”

…

Elsewhere in Osaka, former Iron Fist fighter turned amusement park magnate Ling Xiaoyu had stopped at Universal Studios Japan to indulge in her usual love of all things amusement park-related.

She was riding on the Hollywood Dream: The Ride rollercoaster and having a hell of a good time. She banged her head along to the excellent J-Pop song 'The Wing Named You' as she and the others on the ride were enjoying themselves.

As it came to an end, Xiaoyu suddenly heard the sound of a car going out of control. She looked and saw Dead End suddenly crash through one of the walls of the park. The evil Stunticon roared through the grounds of the park, failing to hit the many pedestrians but still scaring them beyond belief.

Inside him, evil car dealer Peter Thorndyke and his toadying partner Havershaw tried to gain control.

"You have to do something, sir!" protested Havershaw.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, you dimwit?" Thorndyke replied as he finally got Dead End's steering wheel under control. "NOW, I'll show you what a REAL driver can do, you glorified toaster!" he sneered.

"Watch it, limey!" Dead End warned him. "Megatron wouldn't like to hear me being insulted, especially by a guy who got his ass handed to him by a Volkswagen!"

Thorndyke glared. "Shut up about that! I've only just got over it!"

"Like it wasn't humiliating for me too?" grumbled Havershaw.

As the Decepticon Porsche went through another wall of the park and made his escape, Xiaoyu glared after him.

"(Alright! Looks like someone needs taught a lesson!)" she declared.

She ran out to the parking lot and got into Lionizer, where Panda was waiting.

"I take it you want to chase Dead End, right?" asked Lionizer, who had seen the trouble caused.

"(Yeah, and we're staying in pursuit until we catch him!) said Xiaoyu as she started Lionizer up and drove off.

…

Elsewhere in the city, the notoriously hedonistic Fritz the Cat had decided to visit the equally notorious Tobita Red Light District. As he drove down the street in Slapdash, he looked in awe at all the 'ladies of the night' lining the streets.

"Hoo boy, this is gonna be great!" he said to himself. "I've always wanted to learn to say 'do you do it doggy style' in Japanese."

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on the race?" asked Slapdash.

"Hey, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Fritz protested.

"Hey there, handsome." said a sultry voice beside him.

He looked to his left and saw Holli Would driving alongside him with her Nebulan partner, Aimless.

"You fancy spending some quality time with me at the end of the race?" Holli asked.

"Whoa! You're racing my motor, baby." Fritz said.

"If you let me leave the city first, it's a date!" Holli teasingly said, winking an eye.

"I'm not so sure about that." Fritz said, uncomfortably.

On his right side, Wildrider pulled up, with Smoke sitting in his drivers' seat. He laughed and passed marijuana joint over to Fritz.

"Take a hit off this, buddy. It'll help you decide." Smoke tempted him.

"Yeah. That would be good." said Fritz.

"Forget it, you guys!" yelled Slapdash as he floored his own accelerator and roared away, leaving Holli and Smoke in his dust.

"Pencil dick!" Holli yelled.

"Don't worry! I'll get 'im!" said Aimless as he fired a bunch of laser blasts after Slapdash.

But not one of them hit him.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Smoke scolded him. "Come on, honey! Let's catch his do-gooder ass!"

"You bet!" said Holli as she, Aimless and Wildrider roared off after Slapdash.

…

“Locked on my sight, Megatron.” Judge Doom confirmed.

They had been following behind Optimus Prime through the Osaka Castle Park. Drone partners Godbomber and Apex Bomber, who were driven by Captain America, Super Soldier and Dark Claw respectively, were accompanying their Autobot leader. Both were there for his protection.

But Megatron had also come prepared with his own Decepticon troops. Smart Ass emerged from Megatron’s hatch, letting out a high-pitched whistle. Soon came Dr. Doomsday, Hyena and the Green Skull. They stalked Optimus Prime in their speedboat Decepticons, travelling alongside the moat surrounding Osaka Castle. They locked on their targets, waiting for the signal by Megatron.

Psycho laughed as Judge Doom locked his aim onto Optimus Prime’s trailer.

“FIRE!” ordered Megatron.

Life Spark and the Sentinels fired all their missiles at Optimus’ group, burning down trees and demolishing the park with their mayhem. Their attacks caused Godbomber and Apex Bomber to slightly fall back. Megatron fired his cannon, partially hitting Optimus’ trailer. Though not a direct hit, the impact managed to slow him down greatly…good enough for Megatron to make his getaway and overtake his rival.

“MWA HA-HA-HA-HAAA! EXCELLENT!” Megatron cried as he passed Optimus with ease.

“HOW’S THAT FOR A RACE, POPPINS?” Judge Doom yelled through his radio. “Who’s taking the lead now?”

“Truth be told, Judge Doom, I have to say that I am still.” Mary Poppins’ voice replied through the speakers.

The weasels frowned at each other. Judge Doom was confused…until he heard a thunderous roar of a truck motor from outside.

Judge Doom climbed out of Megatron to investigate the noise. He discovered that uphill on a separate road route was Optimus Prime, fit as a fiddle and clean as a whistle. Mary Poppins and the children smiled at him, waving a friendly goodbye as they drove swiftly ahead and out towards the nearest exit of the park.

“Impossible! That can’t be!” Megatron said in disbelief.

“But how…?” Doom spun his headround to inspect the truck he overtook moments before, still there and still moving. “Who’s…?”

Its drivers first thought to be Mary Poppins and the children actually turned out to be Access and the Autobot Godmaster, Ginrai. Since the appearance of their vehicle looked remarkably the same as Optimus Prime, it was then when Megatron and Judge Doom realized that they had in fact been duped. Access crossed his arms and smirked while Ginrai pulled faces and flipped them off for falling for their trick.

“IT’S A DECOY! WE’VE BEEN HAD!” Megatron exclaimed in anger. “AFTER THEM, YOU IDIOTS!”

“You heard him. Back to stations!” Doom ordered his weasels back to their seats. “I swear, that woman beats the living death out of me!”

He steered Megatron out of the park, crashing through the wall and driving destructively along the condensed streets of Osaka in his desperate chase against Mary Poppins for the Gumball Trophy.

…

Pee-wee Herman, Billy Elliott and Matilda Wormwood had just left the Osaka Museum of History. Since their Autobots were too huge to enter the building, they had to wait patiently outside for them.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Matilda said.

“Unbelievable how much history there is behind this city.” said Billy Elliott. “I wouldn’t mind showing these Osakans some of my ballet dancing. I wonder what they’ll think.”

Rewind was feeling a little envious. He had hoped to learn more about Osakan history himself. “Enjoyed it too, Pee-wee?” he asked.

“A lot! Ha-ha-ha!” Pee-wee chuckled.

The Gumballers suddenly jumped in terror when a loud horn from a heavy truck roared past them. It was the Combaticon leader Onslaught, driven by Bowser and Bowser Jr., who all chorused in laughter as they swept cars getting in their way clear off the road.

“This is TOO easy!” Bowser grinned.

“At this rate, we are unstoppable.” Onsalught proudly said. “The Gumball Trophy is ours to take!”

Bowser Jr. wasn’t so sure, though. He tapped his father’s shoulder and pointed outside. Beside them was Decepticon Horri-Bull, driven by the mischievous Koopalings. They cackled together, casting spells from their magic wands and shooting fireballs against their father.

“You little twerps again?” Bowser scowled at his children. “I’ll make you regret the day you challenged me to the Gumball!”

He stuck his head out of out the vehicle and took a deep breath…unleashing his deadly fire breath. The Koopalings retreated back into their vehicle, which so happened to be fireproof. Once Bowser was open for attack, Ludwig von Koopa used his wand to shoot a fireball at Onslaught’s tires, damaging them and forcing him off the road.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. took cover as Onslaught steered off course and crashed through Osaka Bay Area, driving over ramp and diving into the water with a humongous splash.

The Koopalings celebrated their victory by making faces at their father and blowing him raspberries. Morton Koopa Jr. shouted out to him, hammering him with his taunts:

“It’s over! The sun has set! The words have spoken! The curtains are drawn! The fat lady has sung! Time’s up! It’s over! We win! You lose! You’re through! You’ve had it! You’re done for! You’re finished! You’re washed up! Your clock is cleaned! Your goose is cooked! The joke’s on you! It’s the end of King Bowser Koopa! You’ll never race again! You’ll never see the light of the Gumball Rally again!”

As he rambled on and on, his voice faded as Horri-Bull disappeared. Bowser and Bowser Jr. helped Onslaught swim back to shore.

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy just so happened to be sailing by on Beta, having their afternoon tea together with Yoshi, who kept gobbling down cake after cake. They witnessed Bowser’s defeat at the hands of his Koopalings and couldn’t help but titter.

“Serves you right, Bowser!” Daisy remarked.

“A taste of your own medicine yet again.” Peach added.

“YOSHI!” Yoshi cheered.

Bowser tried to ignore them, hiding his face in shame. But he soon found out that the two princesses weren’t the only audience around. Yuko Asou and Rena Brand had also watched the humiliating event, both tittering to each other as well.

“Women…” Bowser huffed. “AAACK!”

Ecco the Dolphin had just sprayed water in Bowser’s eye with his blowhole, laughing with glee as he splashed about.

It turned out that Joes and their partners had come to join in the laughter as well.

“Ha! Good one, Ecco!” the blue tang Dory chuckled, giving Ecco a high-five with her fin.

“That oughta teach those turtle shell bullies not to cause any more trouble in this race!” said Casey Kelp.

“What about those Koopalings?” asked her friend Daffney Gillfin.

“Oh, I forgot about them…” Casey thought.

“Don’t worry, girls.” Wet-Suit assured them. “We’ll get those shell critters, win this race and beat that buck-toothed Leatherneck. We’ll teach that marine not to bad mouth about us SEALs.”

Bowser was getting fed up with the sheer humiliation. In fact, Baron Ironblood quickly drove by in his Water Moccasin, with the undead Colonel America showing his impression of Nelson Muntz.

“HA-HA!” he pointed his finger and taunted.

That did it for Bowser, and he let out a ferocious roar:

“WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE US ALONE?”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“Um…what are we laughing about again?” Dory asked, her short-term memory span kicking in again.

Everyone, including her partner Wet Down, now started laughing at her.

…

There was mass gangster warfare in the heart of central Osaka, where the roads were no longer safe to drive. Bill the Butcher was fending off Bill Sikes, Kakihara was firing his lasers into the air to take down Black Mask, Two-Face and his cronies Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield were having an intense gunfight with the Yakuza gang of O-Ren Ishii. Up ahead, Don Michael Corleone was exchanging words with Al Capone whilst their Matrix agents exchanged bullets.

“It’s about time you dropped dead, Corleone!” Al Capone yelled, biting on his cigar. “I’m takin’ that Gumball Trophy! It’s mine, ya understand? MINE!”

“Over my dead body, asshole!” Michael Corleone answered back.

Just then, Woo-jin Lee and Mr. Han rushed between their crossfire and miraculously escaped without a scratch on their Decepticon, Sizzle.

“Adios, losers!” Sizzle sped away, leaving his competitors in the dust.

…

The Zoonatiks had stopped off at Tennoji Zoo to try once again to put on a show for the tourists, who were now rapidly leaving.

The Second-in-command Junkion and Jimmy Junkion jumped over one of the fences of the many savannah zones in the zoo. As they drove off, Bill and Knuckles glared at Shelby.

"I thought all that open air and wide space would be a good place to show our skills." Shelby protested.

"Yeah, but you didn't think it would be the lions' part of the zoo, did you?" snapped Bill.

"Bill, Shelby didn't think period." Knuckles replied as they roared off out of Osaka.

"Well, that settles it!" said Bill. "From now on, we concentrate on the Gumball."

"Or at least those of us capable of mental processes do." grumbled Knuckles as he glared at Shelby again.

…

On the road near the Isuien Garden, a Raider and a Silver Mirage Motorcycle were having a friendly competition. In the Raider, the Round Table knight Perceval smiled over at the eccentric young with Luna Lovegood on the Silver Mirage.

"You're really determined to beat me, aren't you?" Perceval said with a mighty laugh.

"Well you said you'd take me to meet Merlin if you did." Luna smiled. "I'd love him to see my magic.”

Perceval laughed in a friendly manner again as they sped on.

Sneak Peek had a look over into the garden.

"Looks beautiful in there." he commented.

"Probably full of nargles, though." Luna replied.

"What are nargles?" asked Sneak Peek, confused.

"They're those things, you know?" Luna replied.

Sneak Peek still looked confused.

In the garden itself, a Cobra Rocket Sled was trying to keep out of sight. The Frag-Viper looked very annoyed with his partner, Hopper the grasshopper, who was looking terrified.

"What is with you?" the Frag-Viper demanded. "A minute ago, you were all high and mighty saying you'd make every bug in this garden tremble, and now you won't go out in the open?”

"I prefer to be alive." Hopper replied. "Especially when HE'S around!”

They were then buzzed by a F.A.N.G. II, piloted by Cobra falconer Raptor and his partner the Raven.

"Nevermore! Nevermore! Nevermore!" the Raven taunted Hopper.

"This is ridiculous!" the Frag-Viper sneered. "We're outta here!”

The Rocket Sled roared off, with Hopper angrily watching the F.A.N.G. II pursue them.

"One day, birdie, I'll clip your wings somehow!" Hopper grumbled.

The Raven squawked mockingly, as did Raptor.

…

Pet detective Ace Ventura and his chimpanzee companion Spike had stopped at Nara Park to admire the wonderful Japanese deer that lived there. Ace looked really satisfied that the animals he loved were being tended to.

Suddenly, he heard tyres screeching and saw both Dead End and Lionizer rushing past the park, which startled the deer and Spike.

Ace glared slightly. "Alrighty then. Time to teach someone some manners."

He took Spike and ran back to Lightspeed.

Down the road, Xiaoyu and Panda had finally caught up to Dead End. Panda leaned out of her window and swiped a claw at Dead End. Thorndyke panicked when he saw Panda and swerved off the road, crashing into a dumpster.

Xiaoyu laughed and brought Lionizer to a halt. Thorndyke and Havershaw both got out of their Decepticon angrily as they were approached.

"Just who the devil do you think you are?" Thorndyke demanded.

Xiaoyu assumed her fighting stance and delivered a hard kick to Thorndyke.

J...

She delivered another hard kick, stunning the English villain.

E...

Two more kicks to Thorndyke's mid-section.

R...

Havershaw looked stunned as he saw his boss getting his butt kicked.

K!

Xiaoyu finally finished the assault and knocked Thorndyke to the ground.

"JERK!" she yelled as he fell unconscious.

Havershaw decided that discretion was the better part of valour and tried to run, but he was suddenly hit by a side punch and collapsed to the ground.

Looking up, he saw Ace standing with his back to him, manipulating his butt cheeks to make it look like his ass was talking.

"Excuse me, but what's your hurry?" Ace asked.

"Get out of my way, you moron!" yelled Havershaw as he got to his feet again.

Ace turned to face him.

"I don't think so." he said as he grabbed Havershaw, dragging him to a nearby Port-A-Potty and shoving him inside. "Okay, Spike. Do your stuff."

Ace put Spike in the stall with Havershaw and shut the door.

Within seconds, a horrible smell came from inside the stall.

"OH GOD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Havershaw pleaded.

Xiaoyu smiled at Ace.

"Sorry about that, Ace." she said in English. "These assholes just needed a bit of disciplining."

"That's okay." Ace replied. "I'm glad Panda's doing okay."

"Of course." smiled Xiaoyu.

Spike clambered out of the port-a-potty and gave Ace a thumbs-up. Havershaw was still moaning in the stall.

"Okay, let's go!" said Ace as he and Spike ran for Lightspeed.

Xiaoyu got back in Lionizer and saw that Panda had moved over to the unconscious Thorndyke. She appeared to be trying to leave a parting gift, by positioning her butt over him.

"(NO, Panda!)" Xiaoyu said firmly. "(That's overkill! Come on!)"

Panda relented and clambered back into Lionizer. The two Autobots and their partners drove off. As they went, Dead End finally recovered and fired a few laser blasts after them.

"Thank God very few Decepticons can shoot straight!" joked Ace.

…

Elsewhere in the park, the shape-shifting creature Sharrakor was staying close on his target Galbatorix. Kenny Larkin drove past the gates of the Todai-ji temple, being pursued by Charlie Bone. However, much more was occurring over at the temple itself…

“Hold on tight, guys!” shouted Sky Lynx as he swooped past the roof. “This is going to be a bumpy ride!”

Kei Kusanagi, Mizuho Kazami and their group fastened their seatbelts firmly when they were alerted that Doronjo, and her lackeys Tonzra and Boyacky, were catching up behind their tail in Decepticon Sunstorm.

“(Time to take a few Gumballers out of this race.)” Doronjo said.

“(Sky Lynx is going down!)” shouted Boyacky.

“(He’s going down all the way!)” added Tonzra.

“Enough words!” snapped Sunstorm. “Shoot already! They are getting away!”

Meanwhile, a few Decepticons were parked just outside of the Todai-ji temple. Inside, the Rat King had taken a short break from the Gumball to try and slither himself through a small hole under a special wooden column, hoping to receive enlightenment and possibly gain advantage on the race. But it proved impossible, as he was simply too large and bulky to fit.

“Mind if I have a go?” said a small voice behind him.

The Rat King looked back, to see Cluny the Scourge. He moved aside to let the rat try his luck through the column…and with dead ease he succeeded due to his small size. Cluny crossed his arms and smirked at the Rat King, who was looking envious and simply grumbled out:

“I hate you.”

…

It had been known that bears were among the wild life to be found in the Yoshino-Kumano National Park in Mie, but no one expected to see three teams of bears in Autobots trying to best each other in the Gumball.

The Berenstain Bears in Sedan had managed to gain a lead on Barney Bear in Circuit. Barney grunted and tried to go overland in his Autobot buggy to gain an advantage against the family.

"He hasn't got a hope in Hell!" said Papa Bear.

"Do you have to use that language, Papa?" asked Mama Bear.

"I decided it would be no more Mr. Nice Guy in this race, dear!" replied Papa as he kept his foot down.

"YEAH!" cheered Brother Bear. "Let's kick Barney's ass!"

"Hell yeah!" said Sister Bear.

"I've a feeling this race is starting to change us for the worst." groaned Mama as they cut in front of Circuit before Barney could gain a lead.

"Dear, no offense, but I'm in danger of throwing up with how sweet you're being right now." said Papa.

Suddenly, with a roar, Bumblebee leaped over the tops of both Sedan and Circuit and gained a lead by several car lengths when he landed.

"GODDAMN IT!" Mama yelled. "That rotten bastard! Let's murder his ass!"

She tried to take the wheel off Papa, who looked impressed yet overwhelmed.

"Whoa! I guess you DO have a berserk button after all!" he commented.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" snapped Mama.

Barney had heard all of the commotion as he was beside them.

He was worried about all the kids who read the Berenstain books and were now in danger of becoming foul-mouthed. But then he just shrugged.

"What the hell?" he sighed to himself.

As Bumblebee sped off down the trail, Yogi and Boo-Boo cheered.

"I told you that jump off the top of the ledge would work, Boob!" said Yogi.

"It sure did, Yogi. How do you think of those things?" asked Boo-Boo.

"Because I'm smarter than the average bear, of course." smirked Yogi.

"I wonder how smart the average bear is then." said Bumblebee as he saw Circuit and Sedan catching up. "Because these guys are smart enough to NOT let us hold onto the lead."

"Okay. Time to step on the ped and stay ahead!" Yogi declared as he roared off out of the park, with Circuit and Sedan in close pursuit.

…

Indeed, the Zoonatiks had picked the right moment to leave Tennoji Zoo as there was even more chaos being caused inside it. The evil Hunter Van Pelt was pursuing the Wolf Man across the safari zones, determined to bag such a strange creature. The Wolf Man howled in defiance as he turned his Crimson Attack Tank's turret around and fired shells at Van Pelt.

And not far from them, Kraven the Hunter and the Dreadnok poacher Gnawgahyde were after Mr. Fox and Tripwire.

"Oh, cuss!" yelled Mr. Fox. "This is getting tough."

Indeed it was, as Gnawgahyde fired shots at them with his rifle from his Ground Assault cycle. Tripwire had been leaning out of the Bomb Disposal's side dropping a few objects in their enemies' path.

"Here, hold these." He said as he went to hand some of the round, dinner plate shaped objects to Mr. Fox.

They hit a pothole and Tripwire nearly dropped them.

"WHOOPS!" he said.

But Luckily, Mr. Fox caught them.

"What are these things?" asked Mr. Fox.

"They're mines." said Tripwire.

"As in the EXPLODING kind?" Mr. Fox asked in a panic. "You clumsy cuss-head! You could have killed us!”

The mines Tripwire had dropped were making things hard but Kraven kept coming.

"You won't lose me, my vulpine friend!" Kraven laughed sadistically. "I could follow your scent over the most tarnished battle field!"

As Van Pelt and Kraven continued their assaults, they caused great disturbance to the zoo animals.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud jungle roar and an elephant rammed into the side of the Ground Assault jeep that Kraven was driving. The jeep was knocked to the side. Gnawgahyde stopped his motorcycle and went to help Kraven.

Van Pelt and the Range Viper were stunned at this. The former turned pale when he heard a loud gorilla roar. It was loud enough to come from King Kong.

"My god! I heard of a beast like that once before." Van Pelt said. "I never knew the Japanese had caught it!"

"You want to hang around and see how pissed off it is, mate?" Gnawgahyde asked sarcastically as he and Kraven made good their escape.

"Not a chance!" Van Pelt replied as he sped up his Paralyzer to join the Ground Assault in its escape.

As they went, the Wolf Man roared off after them to try and get revenge for their attack by firing blasts from his C.A.T. while they fled. He was determined to show that no one could tame him.

"I'm glad Wolfie's gone." said Mr. Fox. "I never have liked wolves. Even half-wolves."

There was a short pause.

“It’s NOT a racial thing. Wolves just scare me.” Mr. Fox added. “But if I had to fight one, I would.”

"Well, that's that." said Tripwire in relief as the three Cobra teams left. "I wonder what caused that to happen."

"Take a look in your mirror!" said Recondo's voice as he and George of the Jungle came up behind them in their Tiger Sting.

"George glad to help out!" smiled George. “I had set elephant loose.”

"And we’re glad too." said another voice as a Wolverine joined the Tiger Sting.

Hunter and Princess Pantha high-fived each other as Pantha put her microphone away. She had used the sound system of the Wolverine to amplify her gorilla impressions, which she had perfected after years in the jungle.

"Great work, you guys!" said Mr. Fox.

"Yeah, but now I think we should get out of here before we're held responsible for every animal escaping." said Pantha jokingly.

"Consider it done!" said Recondo. "YO JOE!”

…

In Wakayama, Big Boy Caprice and his henchmen had managed to knock their enemy Dick Tracy off the road and were taking the lead as the sun gradually went down.

Big Boy laughed as Longtooth tried to recover from the blast fired from Treadshot. Flattop and Itchy added fire from their machine guns.

"YEAH! EAT LEAD, TRACY!" yelled Flattop as Itchy fired with one hand, using his free hand to scratch his neck.

In Longtooth, Tracy glared determinedly and corrected his Autobot's course.

"There's no way Big Boy's gonna lose me!" said Tracy.

"Give it to 'im, Tracy!" cheered the Kid as they drove onwards after their enemies.

They heard the sound of an engine and an eerie laugh as Skram came up beside them.

"Do you need a little help, officer?" asked the Shadow.

"It would be much appreciated, sir." smiled Tracy.

"Then allow me to oblige." the Shadow laughed again as he moved Skram up beside Treadshot and cut out in front of him.

"What the hell?" Who's this prick think he is?" yelled Big Boy. "The Gumball Trophy is goin' to ME!"

"We'll take care of him, boss." said Numbers as he took control of Treadshot's cannon while Mumbles leaned out the hatch and fired his pistol.

As they fired round after round of shells and bullets at Skram, the Shadow merely cackled menacingly as they missed, thanks to his perception-altering power. Mumbles turned pale and mumbled a prayer under his breath.

"YA LOUSY WIMPS!" yelled Big Boy as he regained control of the cannon and tried to fire.

He realized he had run out of shells.

"Who is this guy?" he thought to himself.

To answer his question, the Shadow materialised inside Treadshot. The gang of villains all gasped. The Shadow engaged all of them in hand-to-hand combat with his creepy laugh. He knocked out Itchy, Flattop, Numbers and Mumbles. He then got Big Boy in a chokehold.

Longtooth overtook Treadshot and Tracy's team waved to the Shadow.

"Thanks a lot, Shadow!" Tess Trueheart called.

"Put a bit of fear into our pal if you can!" advised Tracy.

The Shadow looked at the terrified Big Boy right in the eye.

"You're going to go easy on the fire power for a while." the Shadow said. "Don't even think about doing anything sneaky for the rest of the race."

"How will you know if I do?" asked Big Boy as sweat rolled down his face.

The Shadow let out his trademark laugh yet again.

"The Shadow knows!" he said.

He disappeared from Big Boy's sight. A few moments later, Skram roared off as well.

Big Boy trembled.

"I think I would rather deal with Tracy than that creep!" he said.

…

Ms. Bunny Swan was sightseeing in the famous Ise Shrine in the city of Ise.

“OH! So pretty!” Bunny Swan snapped another photo.

“Quite the picture this place is, isn’t it?” Her Autobot Sedan said. “We better not stay for too long, or else we might end up last. We’re only about halfway through this race.”

Swan looked alarmed. “You no say that before!” she exclaimed.

“Say what?”

“I thought the race end here, in Ise Shrine!” Swan moaned.

“Sorry, Ms. Swan. But I think there’s been some misunderstanding.” Sedan tried to calm his partner down. “We’re only here for a short stop. This isn’t the finish line. We’ve only gone through half of the race.”

Ms. Swan was silent, collecting her thoughts.

“You understand that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, yeah.” Ms. Swan said casually, though upset that she hadn’t yet won the race. “We go now and win Gumball Run.”

“That’s Gumbally Rally.” Sedan corrected.

“You no say that before!”

…

Tourists at Himeji Castle were terrified as Skeletor and Catra fired missiles at the beautiful ancient building from their Decepticon Umbra.

"Heh-heh! Wonderful! Now these Earth fools will learn that nothing is safe!" Skeletor laughed demonically.

"We should hurry up. I see trouble coming!" said Catra.

Sure enough, coming up towards them were He-Man and She-Ra with their Autobots Backstreet and Override.

"That was a big mistake, Skeletor!" He-Man said as he got his sword ready to attack Umbra.

She-Ra got her sword as well and joined her brother in ending the evil lord's attack on the castle.

"This castle is a national treasure here!" She-Ra said. "You dare threaten it?"

"I dare anything! I AM SKELETOR!" Skeletor yelled, opening Umbra's hatch and firing some magical blasts from his fingertips at his two enemies.

"That is one of the cheesiest lines I've ever heard." Catra grumbled.

Backstreet and Override changed into their robot forms and got ready to attack Umbra with all they had. Skeletor simply laughed and made Umbra hover higher in the air, preparing to fire his magical bolts at the two Autobots' heads.

"Goodbye, my foolish friends!" he grinned.

Just then, he was hit hard by a sudden hard slap in the face, which dazed him briefly.

As he recovered, he saw Rocky the flying squirrel returning to Bluestreak below them. Rocky had hit him and Bullwinkle took aim with their Bluestreak's weapons.

"Now, we advise you to move on." said Bullwinkle. "You don't need a degree from Whatsamatta U to know that's a good idea."

"You idiots!" yelled Skeletor. "You shall all pay the price for mocking me!"

Catra grabbed a laser gun and got ready to fire it as Skeletor took aim with Umbra's cannon.

Then, there came a loud cry.

Skeletor and Catra looked up to see a rather rotund figure descending on them from above with eagle-like grace.

It was Nacho Libre.

He let out a loud cry as he landed on Umbra and tackled Skeletor and Catra to the ground. As they tried to get up, Nacho quickly used some of his famed wrestling moves to knock Skeletor down for the count.

As Catra got up and went to attack, Nacho looked at her and quickly blessed himself. "Forgive me, father." he said in prayer. "I know EXACTLY what I do."

He then drove a couple of punches into Catra's mid-section and quickly got her in a sleeper hold.

"Do you submit?" Nacho asked.

"NEVER!" yelled Catra.

Nacho squeezed even harder. "SUBMIT!" he yelled.

"Alright! I give! Uncle!" she yelled.

Nacho then pushed her to the floor as his Autobot, Double Clutch, in his robot form, made Umbra land.

"Well done, you guys." said He-Man. "It's lucky you turned up when you did."

"Anything to help those in need." said Rocky.

There were a few police cars approaching.

"I think we should let Skeletor explain his actions to these nice officers." said She-Ra.

"Okay, then. Away we go!" said Nacho as Double Clutch, Backstreet and Override all changed back to their vehicle mode.

They all raced off on their way, leaving their enemies in a spot of bother.

…

Max Payne was battling with Bullseye near the port of Kobe, firing bullets from his arsenal of guns. Bullseye retaliated by throwing his cards at him with extreme accuracy. In the skies above, however, Princess Morbucks was relentlessly pursuing Mr. Mistoffelees. She piloted Tornado to be right alongside Sonic Bomber and waved some money so the conjuring cat could see it.

"PLEASE come and be my little pet!" she whined. "I'd love to have a magical cat to show to my friends."

"Sorry, but I have to go." said Mr. Mistoffelees. "PRESTO!"

There was a puff of smoke and suddenly Sonic Bomber disappeared from sight.

"GRRRR! THAT DOES IT!" yelled Princess. "I'll make him suffer! I'll get my daddy's lawyers on him!"

She fired a few shots from Tornado's cannon in the direction of the city in anger, causing some damage.

Just then, Air Raid appeared and Maverick Mitchell fired a few shots from his cannon, knocking Tornado off course.

"Greetings!" said Maverick over the radio as he flipped Princess the bird while flying past.

"That's showing her, Mav!" Air Raid laughed.

Princess strangely looked happy.

"Hello, handsome!" she smirked at Maverick. "Will you be my boyfriend? I'll give you $5000 if you will."

"No thanks, kid." Maverick said, feeling disturbed. "Time to go!"

Air Raid jetted off as Tornado pursued him.

"HEY! Come back here!" Princess yelled. "You wait 'til my daddy finds out! You'll never fly again!"

Air Raid managed to leave her in the dust.

"AW, phooey!" said Princess. "He's probably a pansy anyway. I know he loves playing shirtless volleyball with the guys!"

"Well, then, let's make sure he doesn't win!" said Tornado as he doubled his efforts to catch up.

…

In the bay of Kobe, Baraka was causing mayhem in the waterways as he caused huge waves with his Moray. The tourists at Harbor Land weren't too happy either as Kurtis Stryker roared along the promenade firing shots from his gun in Baraka's direction as he tried to stop the evil monster from causing any more carnage.

As this was going on, there was an air battle occurring between crime lord Willy and the evil warrior known as the Shadow Master as they fired shots at each other from their Rattler and Condor respectively.

Both of their plans to get ahead were foiled when a Mamba, piloted by the evil fox 'Honest' John Worthington Foulfellow and his silent cat lackey Gideon cut both of them off.

"No one can ever outfox 'Honest' John." Foulfellow laughed. "I'd say we have this race in the bag, eh, Giddy?"

Gideon smiled as a response.

Just then, machine gun bullets from a Skystorm X-Wing Chopper hit the tails of all three Cobra air vehicles. The determined Hong Kong police inspector, Chan Ka-Kui, manned this Joe air vehicle.

"(Let that be a lesson to you to NOT disrupt my visit to my relatives!)" Chan yelled as the three Cobra Gumball teams had to make emergency landings.

"You have relatives in Kobe?" asked Windmill.

"(Of course. The city has a Chinatown, doesn't it?)" Chan smirked. He then looked a bit puzzled. "(Although, they live in the Kitano area. AND they were born there.)"

"So what does that mean?" asked Windmill.

"(Damned if I know.)" Chan said. "(I can't even remember if my American first name is 'Kevin' or 'Jackie'.)"

…

Elsewhere in the city, the famous Mexican federale Machete Cortez was trying to stop a spree of mayhem being committed by the evil mutant Pyro and his Dreadnok partner Torch. Torch was laughing out loud as he fired blasts from his flamethrower at nearby buildings and Pyro manipulated the flames so they caused more damage.

"See ya later, ya tattooed asshole!" Pyro yelled as he fired a blast back at Machete and Grill on their V.A.M.P. Mark II.

Machete fired shots from their machine gun but the evil racers were managing to avoid them.

"Goddamn it!" Machete cursed. "We could use some help."

"Here. Use this." said Grill, handing a cell phone to Machete.

"Machete don't text." Machete said. "But just this once, Machete makes an exception."

Machete texted with the phone and his message was received by Dusty and Tack the Cobbler in their Desert Fox.

Tack looked shocked as he read Machete's message and looked in the rear view and saw the path of chaos heading their way.

Torch and Pyro blew past Jay and Silent Bob in their Hammer as they continued through the city.

"Yeah, watch it you little f..." Jay yelled before Bob clapped his hand over Jay's mouth.

"Shut up, you retard!" Bob said in a rare moment of speech.

"Thanks." Headbanger said. "Even Shipwreck would blush at the language out of your pal there."

As the Dreadnok cycle got ready to pass the Desert Fox, Tack smirked and took one of his shoemaker's tacks out of his mouth and threw in with great precision towards Torch's butt.

Torch yelped in pain as the tack hit him in the seat of the pants and made him lose control of the cycle. He and Pyro weaved their way erratically through various lanes of traffic and crashed into the window of a fireworks store. There was soon the sound of millions of fireworks going off because of the heat from Pyro and Torch's flamethrowers.

"Bloody hell!" Torch yelled as he and Pyro ran for their lives.

The V.A.M.P. had pulled up and Machete smiled.

"Hola, pendejo." Machete smirked. "You just screwed with the wrong Mexican."

He unsheathed his eponymous weapon.

The Desert Fox came over and Dusty honked its horn.

"This can wait until later." he yelled. "There's some local trouble headed our way."

Tack nodded in agreement as the sound of police sirens and fire engines could be heard in the distance. Machete put his blade away and gave Pyro and Torch an 'I'm watching you' gesture as the teams got ready to race off so as to avoid awkward explanations.

…

Ren, Stimpy and their hairy companion, Harry, were driving across one of the longest bridges in the world, the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge, with Glasspit as their Autobot vehicle. Stimpy was impressed that they weren’t encountering any problems on the road so far. They had hardly crashed into anybody since they left the mainland.

“Looks like we’re not breaking any traffic laws here, Ren.” Stimpy chuckled, leaning back on his seat.

Of course, since Glasspit was a monster truck, Stimpy didn’t bother looking down from his view to see the dozens of cars crushed by their giant wheels, or else steered off from the road with angry drivers yelling at them.

“Stimpy, you idiot.” Ren said. “Of course we’re breaking traffic laws. Even Harry isn’t dense enough to realize that. We should keep our eyes peeled for any cops in case they try to stop us.”

He forgot to mention about Decepticons, for another monster truck, named Slog, appeared beside theirs. Troublemaker Roger Klotz honked his horn continuously as his gang rudely taunted Glasspit’s riders. Even Roger’s cat Stinky was joining in on the fun.

“Sayonara, suckers!” Roger snickered as he attempted to ram Glasspit off the edge of the bridge.

Glasspit resisted the immediate attack and began a struggle against the boys, burning his tires against Slog’s and generating mass friction.

While this was happening, nobody seemed to have taken notice of Dilandau Albatau, standing proudly on top of one of the bridge’s high towers. He raced down along the suspenders with Iganus and hopped back onto the road, just overtaking Glasspit and Slog at the same time.

Dilandau honked his bike horn to draw attention. Once Glasspit’s and Slog’s drivers saw who was gaining the lead in front of them, Dilandau stuck his tongue out and raised his middle finger.

Harry roared in anger.

“Why, that two-faced son of a neematoad!” Roger floored his vehicle. “Nobody makes a fool out of Roger Klotz!”

Glasspit and Slog put their differences aside for the moment and together pursued Iguanus towards Awaji Island.

Further up ahead near the end of the bridge, Urara Kasuga had inadvertently attracted the attention of Viewtiful Joe, Skunk Fu’s Rabbit and the weird and strange Yoon Tae-goo. Wearing only a bra and a pair of blue denim shorts, she was hard to ignore. Even Kamakura was having trouble keeping his eyes on the road when his Gumball partner was attracting so much attention.

“Hubba, hubba, hubba! Look what we have here!” Rabbit said, his eyes forming pink hearts while he bounced on his Tank Car in excitement. “So, what’ll it take to have you round for a night, babe?”

Urara giggled at the silly talking rabbit. “(If you can catch me, you can have me!)” she winked.

“It’s a deal!” Rabbit agreed.

Kamakura decided he had heard enough, and sped away.

“After her, Recoil!” Rabbit yelled in his ear.

…

On a road out of Nishinomiya, Autobot Warpath discovered several police cars blocking the path up ahead.

“Looks like there’s trouble, guys.” he said to his partners. “But don’t worry, I know how to take care of situations like these peacefully.”

“I doubt that.” said Joe agent Mainframe.

He and other Joe, Barbecue, were racing with Warpath side by side.

“What’s he up to?” Barbecue asked.

“Take a wild guess.” Mainframe replied. “You might want to take cover.”

Without warning, Warpath fired multiple blasts from his cannon at the police cars, creating a huge gap in the middle of the road.

“BOOM! BLAM! KAPOW!” Warpath cried. “WE’RE OUTTA HERE!”

The Jelly Trio cheered for their Autobot, while Scoutmaster Lumpus was groaning to himself:

“My EARS will go KAPOW if Warpath keeps blowing everything up.”

…

Hello Kitty and her group were cheering for their hot air balloon Autobots, Pulsar and Tempest, congratulating them for getting this far in the Gumball. It was goodbye to the Kansai region tonight and hello to the Chugoku region tomorrow. They celebrated with a treat as Pom Pom Purin brought out fresh baguette sandwiches and My Melody handed out bottles of cold apple juice for everyone to share.

Badz-Maru devoured his sandwich, desperately hungry after a long day’s race. Cinnamoroll had a baguette sword fight with Pom Pom Purin, while Hello Kitty and My Melody laughed in amusement.

Just then, an Autobot plane appeared beside the balloon. Navigating it were the Little Twin Stars.

“Got room for two more?” said their Autobot Shooting Star.

Hello Kitty welcomed the angels Kiki and Lala to their feast, offering them food and drinks and letting them join in the fun.

As the Autobots floated across the full moon during the calm and beautiful starlit night, they were unaware that Decepticons Blast Off and Deathcobra were secretly sneaking under them, hoping to slip past the leads without having to deal with a gunfight.

“So much for those twinkle toes.” said Blast Off.

The Ginyu Force snickered with him, following closely with Frieza, who was riding in Deathcobra.

“Winning this is all a breeze.” Recoome said. “I sure hope Lord Frieza keeps his word about sharing that Gumball Trophy with us.”

Jeice noticed something oddly peculiar about Frieza in his new air vehicle, after thinking about it for a while. “Say…since when did Lord Frieza ever ride in a helicopter?” he asked the group. “Wasn’t he in a jet plane the last time we saw him?”

The Ginyu Force dropped silent to ponder.

“Maybe his Decepticon’s one of those…those…what are they called?” Burter tried to find the right word.

“Triple Changers?” Guldo suggested.

“That’s it!” Burter snapped his fingers.

“But isn’t his Decepticon named Dirge?” Jeice further asked. “I’m pretty certain he’s not a Triple Changer. So why all of a sudden is Lord Frieza riding in Deathcobra? It doesn’t make any sense. Or could it possibly be that…”

“…LORD FRIEZA’S NOT LORD FRIEZA!” Captain Ginyu yelled out when he witnessed Frieza shape shifting into the blue skinned mutant, Mystique. “WE’VE BEEN TRICKED!”

Now that she had exposed her identity to her teammates, Mystique knew it was time for her to split.

“Sorry, boys.” Mystique spoke over the radio. “But I’m afraid I have to take back my word on sharing the Gumball Trophy with you. Have pleasant dreams.”

She wanted to thank the Ginyu Force for helping her get this far in the race. So as a token of gratitude, she blew a seductive kiss at them, before flying off into the clouds and disappearing from sight. This only left the betrayed Ginyu Force deeply infuriated.

“BLOW THAT BITCH TO SMITHEREENS, BLAST OFF!” Captain Ginyu ordered his Decepticon, pounding his fist on the panel.

“My pleasure.” Blast Off jetted into the clouds in hot pursuit.


	8. Railroad Rage

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Seven: Railroad Rage

…

“Ahem, may I have everybody’s attention please?” The Fat Controller announced to several Gumballers at Okayama station. “For the past five days, it has come to my understanding that we have some troublemakers on our Japanese railway systems.”

Of course, he was referring to three Decepticon trains that had been terrorizing the railroads ever since the beginning of the Gumball; Meathook, the Early Decepticon Leader and worst of them all, Astrotrain.

“If one of us is to claim that Gumball Trophy,” continued the Fat Controller, “then we must take firm action against those rogue Decepticons and teach them a harsh lesson.”

All the Autobot trains agreed with him, as did their partners.

“Right, then.” The Fat Controller began to reveal his plan on a chalkboard. “Dora, Boots. Take your Autobot Convertor ahead with Mr. Chan, the Chan Clan and Joe and contact us when both of you have located the three Decepticons. They shouldn’t be too far ahead of us now as we speak. The rest of you will be following on my lead with D-Go. Once Convertor and Joe have given their signal, we will assemble together for an immediate back attack. We will then intercept the Decepticons and derail them off the track. It won’t be an easy operation, but if successful, we’ll be sure to have a greater chance of winning this race.”

“Sir,” thought Mr. Conductor, “this doesn’t seem terribly sportsmanlike of you to eliminate other racers.”

“Poppy cock! We must fight fire with fire.” replied the Fat Controller. “These Decepticons are beyond reason and must not be meddled with.”

“Will anyone be hurt, Monsieur Controller?” asked the innocent girl, Madeline.

“I pray not, young lady.” The Fat Controller said. “I pray not. Now we must move swiftly. We can’t waste any more time!”

…

Tourists at Okayama Castle gazed high up in the sky, where Superman was trying to outmanoeuvre too many of his enemies: Bizarro, the Eradicator, Cyborg Superman, Mongul, Ultraman and General Zod. His Autobot, Vector Prime, kept his distance from the Decepticons’ fire.

“You’re doing well, Vector Prime.” Superman complimented him. “If we keep this up, we could probably win the Gumball.”

General Zod aimed Sawtooth’s missiles up at Vector Prime, ready to fire. But before Zod could call the shot, Cable drove Flak into them, knocking them aside.

“Give ‘em hell, Flak!” Cable commanded his Autobot.

Flak fired his missiles and caused Superman’s enemies to scatter and flee. Superman thanked Cable with a thumb up, and Vector Prime jetted away.

“You owe me one, Supes.” Cable smiled.

…

Not far off at the Korakuen Garden, another ninja showdown was taking place. Rikimaru, Ayame and T’gin-Zu kept close together, encircled by many of their foes; Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu, Lady Kagami, Shigi, Rinshi and their Cobras.

Their audience was Malcolm and his brother Frankie, along with Jazmine Dubois. They were sitting back to relax and enjoy the fight.

“Shouldn’t we be helping our friends over there?” suggested Dart.

Big Lob sat down with Jazmine and shrugged. “I suppose. But wouldn’t that spoil the entertainment?” he chuckled. “Besides, this is a family movie. Nobody’s gonna get killed.”

“I hope you’re right.” replied Dart.

…

On the highway out of Tottori…

“Aw, Uncle Scrooge, that was so much fun!” said Webbie as she hugged him.

Scrooge McDuck was at first reluctant to visit the Warabekan Children’s Museum and the Nagashi-bina Doll Museum. But with Gyro’s and Perceptor’s reassurance that the visits wouldn’t stall them far behind in the Gumball, he agreed. His nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie also enjoyed the museums.

“Thank you, Uncle Scrooge!” They all hugged him as well.

“All right, lads. Settle down and fasten your seat belts. Don’t forget you’re in a moving vehicle.” Scrooge said. “We don’t want any of you getting hurt from those no-good Decepticons now, would we?”

“How are we doing in the race, Perceptor?” Gyro asked.

“Quite well ahead.” answered the Autobot. “ I would say that…wait a minute now, incoming Decepticons, on your tail!”

“WHAT?” Scrooge inspected the radar to find four glowing dots closing up behind them. “Perceptor, see if you can shake ‘em off!”

Gyro floored the accelerator to gain more speed. Their pursuers turned out to be Pete, Flintheart Glomgold, Merlock and their leader, Maleficent, each in their Decepticons.

“Clear them off the road!” ordered Maleficent.

“With pleasure!” Flintheart cackled with excitement, eager to destroy his rival, Scrooge. “I haven’t had this much fun in years!”

But the fun was cut off abruptly when Shrek and Donkey appeared in Hydraulic, firing lasers at all of them.

“Out of the way, ya darn Decepticons!” shouted Shrek. “Leave Perceptor and Scrooge alone!”

“You tell ‘em, Shrek!” Donkey said in support.

…

In the Tottori sand dunes, Siba and Al’Rashid were caught in a sword duel, fighting for the lead. But they had to avoid fire from a Tusken Rider who crept up behind them. The race intensified more when King Xerxes showed up in his H.I.S.S. II with a Coil Infiltrator, blasting away at the Gumballers mercilessly.

Further behind, Sting Woodmack and Red Dog drove their Road Toad over a sand cliff and landed safely, speeding away from Kaileena and the Vizier, hot on their trail with Ferret and a Viper.

“They looked really pissed off.” said Red Dog, looking back at the angry Cobras and their partners. “What did you do?”

“(Ate their bento boxes).” Sting replied.

…

In the town of Kurashiki…

“Hey, Bob!” Hard Hat Harry whistled over to his friend.

“Yes?” said Bob the Builder.

“Looks like we’re not the only construction vehicles fighting it out here. Check out what’s going on over there!”

Over at the Bikan Area, I.M. Weasel was easily outsmarting his old rival and enemy, I.R. Baboon. All the while, Mom and Dad were watching their children, Cow and Chicken, take a challenge against the Red Guy as they raced across a bridge.

“There go our brave children, Mom.” Dad began to cry.

“I’m so happy for them, Dad.” Mom replied. “Cow and Chicken have made such a great friend in the race.”

Cow and Chicken were having a lot of trouble with their ‘friend’, the Red Guy. Groundpounder wasn’t quite tough enough against Long Haul.

“Crush ‘em!” The Red Guy urged his Decepticon. “Show ‘em what you’re made of!”

“Sorry, guys.” Groundpounder said. “But we’ll need a miracle if we’re gonna get out of this mess.”

“I have an idea!” Cow exclaimed, ducking under her seat.

“Cow,” Chicken complained, “this is no time to be playing hide and seek! We’re in the middle of battle here!”

But Chicken almost got a heart attack when a familiar superhero suddenly emerged from Cow’s seat, shouting out:

“SUPERCOW AL RESCATE!”

Supercow flew over to Long Haul, lifting him off the road and leaving the Red Guy pale in the face.

“Oh, Supercow.” He grinned sheepishly, waving at her. “Long time no see. Um…are you going to put me down now?”

“SI!”

Supercow flew up as high as the clouds, dropping Long Haul and his partner with a loud crash, creating a gaping hole on the road.

“Way to go, Supercow!” Chicken said, giving a thumb up.

…

In Shimane, Snagglepuss was having a friendly race inside the Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine with Rincewind and Twoflower. Unfortunately, it only resulted in them getting lost. Even their Autobots had no idea which direction to go.

“Heavens to Murgatroyd.” Snagglepuss said. “Isn’t there any way out of here?”

“It beats me.” said his Nebulan partner Arcana. “We’ve tried every route in this damned place.”

“Have any ideas, Haywire?” asked Rincewind to his own Nebulan partner.

“Sorry…” he replied.

Snagglepuss sighted some tourists not far away.

“Hey, maybe those people can help us.” he said, stepping out of his vehicle.

Rincewind and Twoflower did the same and together they approached the tourists.

“Excuse me…” Rincewind asked. “…but would any of you happen to know the way out of this mine?”

The tourists turned around to reveal their faces; the Crypt Keeper, Dingbat and the Creeps.

“YAAAAA!”

Snagglepuss, Rincewind and Twoflower were frightened out of their wits and they rushed back to their vehicles all at once, driving away and out of the exit.

“HEE-HEE-HEE!” The Crypt Keeper couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess Japanese people aren’t the only ones who are apprehensive with us tourists in the race after all.”

…

“I’ve found him.” Trinity confirmed. “Let’s move in!”

Trinity, the Crow and their Autobots had been pursuing Smith and Bludgeon on the Tonomachi road in Tsuwano. Jack Slater’s group were having trouble with Smith but constantly avoided Bludgeon’s blasts. But the Decepticon soon ran out of ammunition.

Jack Slater took this chance to get away. Bludgeon stopped on his tracks, while Trinity and the Crow did the same.

“Come out, asshole.” Trinity whispered under her lips.

Smith opened the hatch of his vehicle and immediately fired rounds from his gun at the Crow. What he didn’t know, however, was that the Crow was immune to bullets. So once his gun was empty, the Crow only smirked.

Smith grunted, jumping down from his Decepticon to take on Trinity in hand-to-hand combat.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Smith smiled, throwing the first punch.

Trinity ducked, delivering her counter-attacks at amazing speed. Smith blocked swiftly, avoiding every other attack that followed. When he saw a chance to strike, Smith kicked Trinity in the ribcage, knocking her back against a bulldozer.

The bulldozer turned out to be Decepticon Bonecrusher, driven by the Tex Avery Wolf. Wolf’s heart pounded as he set his eyes upon Trinity’s sex appeal. With a high-pitched whistle, he climbed down from his vehicle to approach her.

Trinity shook her head in pity, delivering Wolf a kick in the groin, followed by a punch in the face, leaving a black ring around his eye. Wolf wanted to say something, but collapsed unconscious.

With this distraction, Smith escaped back into Bludgeon, despite the Crow firing bullets from his guns to stop him. As Bludgeon drove away, Trinity was not willing to let Smith win the race.

“Let’s go!” Trinity ordered her Autobot, Rad.

The Crow hopped back into Road Ranger and the two of them continued the chase.

…

On the Shimanami Kaido in Onomichi, Gumballers rushed rampantly across the bridge, oblivious to the fact that it was a bicycle bridge. Tricero and Styraco were grinding the wheels of their vehicles together as they exchanged horns with each other. Tom Chaney and the Trigger Twins were having an old-fashioned Western gun chase with Lucky Luke and the Man with No Name. Dishonest John and the Hooded Claw battled to outdo each other and stay in the lead with dirty road manoeuvres. But they were forced to swerve out of the way when Beavis and Butt-head drove dominantly in Cindersaur, snickering as usual.

“Huh-huh-huh. What a bunch of wussies.” Butt-head said.

“Yeah. Heh-heh-heh.” Beavis agreed. “Bumholes.”

They were too stupid to be frightened when Leatherface and the rest of the deranged Sawyer family turned up beside their vehicle. Nubbins was slashing about with his razor, Leatherface was waving his heavy chainsaw, while Drayton handed Grandpa a sledgehammer. This was just too laughable for Beavis and Butt-head, and Cindersaur only scoffed. He nudged Grit and Knockout off the bridge, making their partners fall into the sea with them.

“That was cool! Heh-heh-heh!” said Beavis. “Cindersaur rules!”

“So I guess like, we won’t be seeing them in ‘Gumball Rally 2’, or something.” Butt-head commented. “Uh-huh-huh-huh.”

…

Chaos was brewing in the heart of Hiroshima, especially at the Peace Memorial Park. Vega, Gill, Kolin, Rolento, Magneto, Rugal, Kroenen, Lady Deathstrike, Seth, Eyedol, Gargos, Napoleon, Squealer, Kane and their Decepticons were spreading their fear and terror amongst the Japanese citizens, reminding them that war is still inevitable.

Only a few heroic Gumballers were there to tackle the problematic situation; Gally, Rusty, Big Guy, Dr. Erika Slate and their Autobots. But luck came when several Joes and their partners arrived; Tank Girl, Rosemary, Skeeter, Carbonel, Sergeant Terry Mackall, Ant-Man, Brother, Gena the Crocodile and Darkman.

“Seth.” Vega’s voice spoke over in Megadeath’s radio.

“Yes?” Seth replied calmly.

“I just checked your Wikipedia page and it seems that gamers find you a very disappointing character.”

“That can’t be.” Seth thought.

“Why not say we pay these Wikipedia founders a visit and offer them our ‘praise’, once this race has finished?” Vega proposed. “Editing your page has apparently been blocked.”

“Yes.” Seth agreed.

…

In downtown Hiroshima, Russell Casse and Skystriker, in their Tiger Rat, were blasting away at Magica De Spell and a Red Shadows Pyro-Trooper, in their Cobra Night Raven S3P.

Meanwhile, Flint was keeping his cool as he flew his Combat Jet Skystriker over Rollbar and Cannonball and their Gumball partners. Bill and Lance exchanged fire with Colonel James Braddock, having a friendly gunfight.

Flint’s partner, Lieutenant Topper Harley, sighed in the jet. His mind was still deep in thought of Ramada Thompson. He missed her too much during this race.

“Why the long face, Hopper?” asked Flint. “Thinking about your old flame again?”

“Yep.” Hopper replied.

“Don’t sweat it, pal. You’ll back home before you know it. Then you can call up Ramada and see how she’s doing. Maybe you two ex-lovebirds should travel somewhere for a break and work things out together. Heck, me and Jaye are thinking about heading down to Bali after the Gumball is finished.”

“I could never find time for love. It's too heavy. It's an anchor that drowns a man. Besides, I got the sky, the smell of jet exhaust, my bike.”

“A loner?” Flint had to ask.

“No, I own it.” Hopper replied.

Just then, Red Shadow agents Dela Eden, Arthur Kulik and Wilder Vaughn whooshed past them at maximum speed. The Million Gunman called over to Scott the Dick during the mad rush.

“Do you love money as much as I do?” he asked.

“Why, sure.” replied Scott. “Anything’s better than Terrance and Phillip!”

The Million Gunman fired his pistol at Scott’s Cobra Invader with ricocheting coins that had lethal force.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” shouted Scott. “We’re on the same side here, don’t forget!”

Antimatter Earth’s Superwoman heard all the commotion. “You two quit fooling around!” she ordered. “Keep your eyes on the prize!”

…

Elsewhere in Hiroshima’s busy streetcar network, the Beverly Hillbillies were having the thrill of their life racing in a fierce competition with Nicky, Rod, Mutt, Jeff, and Roger Smith’s group, who were in fact taking the lead with Jackpot.

A few blocks away, Keiichi Morisato and the goddesses were driving through the city without encountering Decepticons or any other troubles so far. However, a Decepticon marked ambulance van suddenly appeared by their route, driven by two seductive succubi; Morrigan and Lilith.

“Hey, little boy,” said Morrigan, beckoning with her finger, “want to stop for a while and hang out with us tonight?”

“Don’t worry,” said Lilith, “it’ll be fun. You don’t need that lousy Gumball Trophy when you have us around with you.”

They laughed, flirted and blew soft kisses at Keiichi, who was too entranced by their stunning beauty and was on the verge of a nosebleed as he floated out of his vehicle. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld saw what was happening and instantly pulled Keiichi back into their Autobot marked ambulance van.

“HANDS OFF OF KEICHI!” Belldandy yelled.

“Find somebody else, you skanks!” Skuld stuck her tongue out as her Autobot, Paradron Medic, drove away in a different direction.

“Tough luck, ladies.” said Morrigan’s and Lilith’s Decepticon, the Decepticon Medic. “Better luck finding someone else to suck the life out of.”

Just then, gunfire came from behind their vehicle. Morrigan and Lilith looked back to find Dante and Regina firing their guns at them in their Autobot Paradron Communicator, driven by Yoko Suzuki.

The Decepticon Medic avoided the fire, searching frantically for an open garage to hide in. Fortunately, there was one up ahead. The Decepticon Medic then unleashed a cloud of thick smoke to temporarily confuse his pursuer. He took shelter and the garage door was shut, letting the Paradron Communicator drive past him.

Morrigan and Lilith waited for a few moments, before sliding open the garage door and driving their Decepticon out slowly.

“Those goddesses called us skanks, Morrigan.” Lilith pointed out.

“Leave them. I’m sure we’ll find someone else.” Morrigan replied.

The succubi suddenly caught sight of Jesse Custer’s group crossing their path at high speed.

“I love this race.” Morrigan tittered sinisterly, having found their new prey.

…

Major Storm had stopped to visit the Mazda Museum along with the Darrets and Kuma, to admire some of the old cars in display. Daisy Darrett and Kuma wandered about the museum by themselves.

Unbeknownst to them, the Loathsome Monster was hiding behind a car, ready to devour the young girl and her pet as they walked by.

“ROOOOAAAARRR!” he jumped out…only to realize that he was far too tiny to be noticed by Daisy.

Kuma, on the other hand, saw him as food, and the Loathsome Monster scurried away before he would be eaten. He bumped into somebody’s boot while turning his back.

“There you are, you little maggot. Been looking all over for you” said the Tele-Viper as he picked up the Loathsome Monster with his fingers and placed him in his pocket. “Stop fooling around here. We gotta a race to catch!”

…

Around Miyajima Island, mad scientist Hugo A-Go-Go was battling with the Smoggies near the floating torii gate at the Itsukushima shrine. Shockwave and the Dark Guardian exchanged massive fire, and neither of them held back.

“Out of the way, bald brute!” bossed Emma. “The Gumball Trophy belongs to me, just as much as the Magic Coral of Youth.”

“Tut, tut, Miss Obnoxious Lady, but I can see your wrinkles all the way from where I’m standing!” Hugo insulted.

“Oh, dear.” said Clarence.

Emma’s face turned red. “WHY, YOUUU!” she hissed. “Shockwave, double the firepower and rip that foul creature’s face off, NOW!”

“Affirmative.” Shockwave replied.

Between the Decepticon ships were the Auotobot ships, Boater and the Powerful Robot, with their partners, the Tramp, the Gamine, Phish and Chip. They had inadvertently sailed into the middle of a Decepticon rivalry.

“Well, at least we’re not the ones being attacked, Chip.” said Phish.

“Then let’s hurry it up and get past these buggers!” cried Chip. “Or else we’ll end up caught in a sea of KABOOMS!”

But Hugo A-Go-Go had a plan in mind. He took out a switch remote from his pocket and activated it. Shockwave and the Smoggies had no idea that they were floating right under Hugo’s fifty naval mines, which he secretly planted moments before they arrived. And so when the mines were detonated, the Smoggies ducked for cover as Shockwave rocked uncontrollably, caught in the midst of massive tides and multiple explosions.

Polluto protected Ralph Robin while Clarence held onto his dear wife Emma. Phish and Chip embraced each other, while the Tramp and the Gamine opened their umbrellas, as both Autobot ships capsized.

“HA!” Hugo taunted. “Let’s see if Michael Bay can top something like THAT in his next movie.”

Hugo was too busy laughing that he didn’t notice Dandy Dan and “Crocodile” Dundee sneaking past him.

“You get back here, creep!” a ticked off Dandy Dan shook his fist at Dundee. “No one calls me a kid!”

He took out his splurge gun, firing it at Dundee and Beaver, who only laughed after seeing that his weapon had no effect.

“Well, you sure showed them.” Michael Anke said sarcastically.

“It always works at home.” Dan sulked.

…

Elsewhere on Miyajima, the family of mannequins called the Fuccons were taking pictures of the deer wandering around the island. Mikey, alongside Arthur Read’s group, was trying to feed them biscuits.

“Feeding is fun!” Mikey said, standing frozen still as his usual self. “I could do this all day!”

Buster Baxter felt that Mikey’s exaggerated smile was creepy. “Arthur, that mannequin’s talking. And he scares me.” he nudged his friend.

“I know what you mean.” agreed Arthur. “Let’s just side-step away and move back into Starcloud quietly and slowly.”

D.W. Read followed them back to their Autobot, but they were startled when a loud screech came from up above; the Gatchaman team whizzed past the island in their Autobots Phaser and Blaster Master, with Berg Katse hot on their trail in Fearswoop.

A few other Gumballers were present on the island as well, taking photos of Mount Misen.

“That was GRRRREAT!” Tony the Tiger said to his friend, Chester Cheetah, after taking a photo of the mountain. “Well done, Chester. Now that’ll be a keeper!”

“OH, ROCKO!” said Heffer Wolfe. “Did you manage to take a good picture too, like those other guys?”

“Let me check.” Rocko checked his digital camera to find the shot…but realized that the only thing he captured was Heffer’s bulging ass. “I guess not.”

“Aw, well. So much for sightseeing.” said Filburt. “We better get back to the race.”

None of them were aware of the occurring battle at the very peak of Mount Misen. Captain Harlock and Atomic Betty had teamed together to bring down Sil and Sarah Kerrigan. No easy task, as they constantly circled them around the mountain.

“If we keep doing this, I think I might throw up.” Atomic Betty said.

Gears looked frantically round for a sanitary bag.

…

Several Gumballers had just finished visiting several art galleries on the island of Naoshima. Present were Reed Brennan, Utena Tenjou, Multi, Akira Kazama, Yurika Kirishima, Zaki, Paula Morton, Faris Scheriz, Leila, Syarang, Weebo, Rena Lanford and of course, their Joes.

“(That was interesting, wasn’t it, Utena-chan)?” asked Multi.

“(Of course.)” Utena Tenjou agreed. “(Who’d have known that this island alone could contain so many works of such artistically talented people?)”

Syarang was in a musical mood and started waltzing around. “(This lovely experience here has reminded me of a song…)”

But she was suddenly cut off when Weebo detected enemies in the air.

“Incoming Cobras, five o’clock!” she shouted.

A Cobra Battle Copter and a Firebat appeared in the sky, ridden by Cheyenne Martin, Damien Thorn and their Cobras. Cheyenne fired first at will at Reed Brennan, while Damien took the liberty to fire at the others.

“Back to sea, lazy landlubbers!” Leila shouted to her mates.

“That be MY line!” stated Faris Scheriz.

Regardless, the Joes returned to their sea vehicles safely and sped away off from the island. As they did so, a Cobra Piranha, driven by an Electric E.E.L., who so happened to be accompanied with Marybeth Louise Hutchinson, followed behind them.

“Where do you think you people are going?” she asked, slowly transforming into her monstrous alien form. “I’m having SO much fun in this race.”

She shrieked as her driver sped up the pace and gained on the Joes and their partners.

Paula Morton felt that now was the time to kick some ass.

“Hey Paula, where are you going?” shouted Stakeout.

Paula dropped to the back of her Tiger Shark, stretching her legs out at the hideous creature as they robotically transformed into a pair of high-tech Gatling cannons. She fired what seemed like an endless amount of bullets at Marybeth and the heavy impact managed to hold her back. This gave Paula her and her friends enough time to make a dash for it.

But Cheyenne and Damien were still on their radar, and drawing closer ever so fast. Paula aimed her legs at the two villains when they were in sight and blasted away.

Eventually, Cheyenne and Damien were forced to give up the chase and flee, as did Marybeth.

The remaining Gumballers and Joes gave a round of high applause for Paula for her courageous performance. Paula let out a sigh of relief and in reaction to her unexpected audience, smiled bashfully.

“(That’s some girl.)” commented Zaki.

“(I wish I had robotic leg implants.)” said Yurika.

“Eh?” Akira frowned at her friend. “(Why would you want to do that?)”

“(Who needs them when all I need is my arms to play my violin?)” Yurika answered.

Akira shook her head in disbelief.

…

Alex, George, Pete and Dim were wreaking havoc on a highway out of Hiroshima, having a smash-a-thon with every car in their path they could find. Their Decepticon, Detour, couldn’t have enjoyed it better. Alex and his ‘droogs’ felt they were the unstoppable kings of the road, and they were fiercely proud.

But then, Corvax the Terrible Sheik and his agents overtook them in one sharp turn. Corvax laughed, sticking his hand out of his window and flipping Alex’s gang the bird.

“Here’s your taste of defeat, you infidels!” Corvax taunted.

Alex was cross and wasn’t willing to take shit from other Gumballers. “Detour! Catch that sand-eating bratchny now! Don’t let him get away!”

“CONSIDER IT DONE!” Detour sped away.

…

Up on Mount Daisen, Arrietty Clock and Arianwen were observing the spectacular view of the Tottori Prefecture. Further down below, Shaun the Sheep and Hi-Fi were having a friendly race together, seeing which one of the kids shows’ stars was the fittest.

“Last one down has to buy a shabu-shabu dinner!” shouted Breaker.

“You bet!” replied Whiteout.

But their bet was ruined when Travanchet, a Dark Knight, Judge Gabranth and Amaya Bajaratt rudely rushed past them with their Cobras, causing them to lose their concentration.

“On second thought, how about Mos Burger instead?” said Breaker.

…

In Yamaguchi City, micro villains Black-Eyed Pea and Creep-Pea were hopping excitedly in their Decepticon, Legonis. Legonis was flying closer and closer to Autobot Hot House, driven by Casper the Ghost and Felix the Cat.

“Gee,” said Casper, “I’ve heard of killer bees, but killer peas?”

“Not to worry.” assured Felix. “My magic bag of tricks here can fix anything.”

Felix opened his magic bag and a cloud of stardust appeared, flying out through the air vents of their Autobot. The stardust then floated towards Legonis’ windshield, clouding his view.

“Ah! I can’t see!” Legonis cried.

He flew without direction and nearly hit Decepticon Topspin, driven by Strong Bad and the Cheat. Strong Bad and the Cheat were busy in their own chase while hunting down Alvin and the Chipmunks in their Autobot tank of Omega Supreme.

“Faster, Omega Supreme!” Alvin ordered his Autobot. “What’s the holdup?”

The Chipmunks had no idea why they were going so slow. Topsin was gaining on them fast…but just as he couldn’t get nearer, Omega Supreme’s rocket struck him from behind, steering him off course. The Chipettes, waving down at the Chipmunks, drove the rocket.

“Crisis: averted.” said Omega Supreme.

…

C-3PO was panicking in Hagi, Yamaguchi. R2-D2 and Raindance had just detected hostile aircraft flying above them, preparing for attack. There was Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and their Decepticons.

“Wipe them out, Cyclonus.” Sidious ordered.

“Hold on, you two!” Raindance warned his partners as he avoided the heavy rain of gunfire. “The captain has just turned on the fasten seatbelt sign!”

Chad Vader suddenly appeared at the scene, hoping to help Sidious rid him of the two droids.

“I have arrived, my Master.” Chad said. “What is your bidding?”

“Be gone, Chad Vader!” Sidious yelled. “We are in far too important business here! Find the nearest Empire Market in Yamaguchi and buy us all some strawberries!”

“Yes, my Master.” Chad obeyed, rushing away with his Sweep.

Meanwhile, three other Transformers were trying to sneak through the ensuing battle; Path Finder, Krok and Salt Man X.

“Don't tell me you're going to go through the middle of that chaos.” said Jenny.

“Okay, I won’t tell ya.” replied Bucky O’Hare.

“When we’re out of this,” said Marvin the Martian, “I’m going to zap both of you Autobots!”

“This will all end in tears.” remarked Marvin the Paranoid Android.

…

In Iwakuni, Yamaguchi, Bloodnofsky was trying to take down Chai Xianghua with his two-barreled gun across the Kintai Bridge.

When he finally got Xianghua in his sight, he began to recite his signature line: “For be it my mask, or your blood, red will be the last color you ever see.”

But just as he was about to fire, Xianghua sliced the two barrels off his gun with her sword. Bloodnofsky ducked as Xianghua swung her sword for another attack. Xianghua raised her sword again for another, but was stopped by Catwoman when her whip caught her blade.

Teiko saw her partner in trouble and immediately threw her shurikens to sever Catwoman’s whip. But she had to duck her head afterwards, when Dr. Blight fired blasts at her from her Cobra Parasite, along with Cesspool.

“You’re finished, ladies!” Dr. Blight said.

But Catwoman rammed her bike hard against Blight’s vehicle, making her and Cesspool lose aim of their targets. She simply couldn’t stand villains who wanted to hurt the environment, let alone harm animals as well.

Teiko and Xianghua took this brief moment of distraction to escape, and continue pursuing Brian Hassell and Bloodnofsky.

“Stop mucking about, Catwoman!” shouted Heart-Wrencher. “They’re getting away!”

…

The Fat Controller led his team of Autobot trains as they neared the end of the Yamaguchi prefecture. Thanks to Dora and Mr. Chan, they were able to locate Mr. Burns, Count Warptwist and Tron Bonne riding rampantly on their destructive Decepticon trains.

“Oh, fiddlesticks!” Mr. Burns saw the Autobots behind him.

“Sir, we’ve got company!” ZigZag warned his master.

“I can see that, you idiot.” Count Warptwist snarled. “My Crooked Knights will ensure that they don’t get past us!”

“ASTROTRAIN!” yelled Tron Bonne. “Hop to it and move faster! Those oafs are gaining on us!”

“Steady as we go, lads.” The Fat Controller instructed his team. “Team Alpha, Team Beta, take your positions and move out! Team Gamma, follow me!”

Team Alpha moved left to tackle the Early Decepticon Leader with Mr. Burns, Smithers and Matrix agents Gray, Skinner and Pace. The team consisted of Freddie, Daffers, Scottie, Captain Hero, Ling-Ling, Foxxy Love, Toot Braunstein, Princess Clara, Xandir Wifflebottom, Wooldoor Sockbat, Spanky Ham, Omi, Dojo Kanojo Cho, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey and their Autobots.

Team Beta moved right to tackle Meathook with Count Warptwist, ZigZag and the Crooked Knights. The team consisted of Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Eiji Shinjo, Kayin Amoh, Ellis, Sofia, Taichi Yagami, Agumon, Sora Takenouchi, Piyomon, Yamato Ishida, Gabumon, Takeru Takaishi, Patamon, Hikari Yagami, Tailmon, Takato Matsuki, Ruki Makino, Jenrya Li, Shiuchon Li, Juri Katou, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Leomon, Anita, Donovan, Lei-Lei, Shao Lin-Lin, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Rockman, Roll, Rockman X, Zero, Ryo Sakazaki, King, Yuri Sakazaki and their Autobots.

Last but not least, Team Gamma advanced straight ahead to tackle Astrotrain with Tron Bonne and her Kobun, also known as the Servbots. The team consisted of Dora, Boots, Mr. Chan, the Chan Clan, the Smurfs, Miss Clavel and her students, Skimbleshanks, Mr. Conductor, the Fat Controller and their Autobots.

Multiple fights ensued on both sides of the railroads.

Warptwist and ZigZag were biting their nails as they watched their Crooked Knights being pummelled and beaten by Team Beta. However, a small distraction came when a Transport Drone drove beside Meathook. Out leaped Leon, Ten Count, Zola and Atahua onto the train, ready to face their counterparts Eiji, Kayin, Sofia and Ellis.

This bought slightly more time for Warptwist and ZigZag. But they should have known that Team Beta were a step ahead of them. The team immediately abandoned the train and jumped back onto their Autobots. While it seemed like a surprise victory for the Decepticons, Warptwist noticed Rockman, Rockman X, Ryu and Ken floating above them…

Rockman and Rockman X were charging up their rock busters, while Ryu and Ken were gathering up energy for a double hadouken.

“We’re screwed.” ZigZag gulped.

With four blasts all at once, it was too much for Meathook to handle. Hence, he was blown off the railroad, knocking down Transport Drone at the same time.

Score one by Team Beta.

Meanwhile…

Mr. Burns’ agents were holding off well against Team Alpha, thanks to their sophisticated hand-to-hand combat. But the tables turned when the Autobot Fire drove up beside the train, with the youthful Gennai, Ryo and Cyberdramon aiming a long water hose at the Early Decepticon Leader’s open window. Water flooded the train at once and Mr. Burns, Smithers and the agents were drenched.

“Merci, mes amis!” Freddie took off his hat at Fire and his partners. “We really needed to ‘wash’ things up here!”

“We must retreat!” The Early Decepticon Leader shouted.

He decided to abandon the railroads, transforming into his truck mode while Team Alpha rushed back to their Autobots. Mr. Burns’ group quickly fled the scene onto the nearest highway, with Gennai’s group following after him.

Score two by Team Alpha.

Meanwhile…

Astrotrain was taking the lead amongst Team Gamma and the surviving trains…with D-Go not far behind him. The Fat Controller climbed onto his Autobot’s roof, holding steadily on as he felt strong gusts of wind blowing against him.

“Sir, what are you doing up there?” Mr. Conductor called out to him.

“It’s dangerous, I should know. You could be killed!” warned Skimbleshanks.

“You needn’t worry, fellow railway cat.” assured the Fat Controller. “All of you stay back. Allow me to handle this troublesome train myself!”

The Fat Controller made a sudden dash towards the front of D-Go. He performed a professional somersault and scored a perfect landing onto Astrtrain’s roof. Mr. Conductor’s jaw dropped, while the rest of the team were astonished beyond belief from the incredible stunt they witnessed.

“Alley oop!” The Fat Controller said as he stealthily swung into one of Astrotrain’s open windows like a trained ninja assassin with a strict code.

Inside the Decepticon train, he found Tron Bonne, surrounded by her forty-one Servbots. None of them were aware of the Fat Controller’s presence…yet, for they were far too busy at the control panel trying to gain more speed.

“Damn those Autobots!” Tron Bonne hissed. “Why can’t winning the Gumball be so much easier?”

“Young lady…” The Fat Controller straightened his tie and tidied his hat. “…YOU are an absolute disgrace to the railroads!”

Tron Bonne almost jumped when she faced her intruder.

“THROW HIM OFF THE RAILS!” Astrotrain roared.

“You heard him.” Tron Bonne commanded her Servbots. “Get rid of that overstuffed tub of lard, NOW!”

The Servbots swarmed around the Fat Controller, ready for attack. The Fat Controller kept calm, shut his eyes and took up a drop stance; a Fu Hu Bu. The Servbots stared at each other in confusion, having no idea what their opponent doing.

Tron Bonne didn’t want to waste any more time, and she shouted: “GET HIM!”

The Servbots charged in, but were met with fury as the Fat Controller woke from his brief meditation and unleashed a series of kung fu attacks on the little robots. With precise movements, timing and accuracy, the Fat Controller disposed of each Servbot within a short matter of time.

The last remaining one picked up a bazooka and aimed it straight at the Fat Controller, who saw this coming with his sharp eagle eyes. He immediately removed his top hat, and threw it at the Servbot’s head, knocking him down and causing the blast of the bazooka to hit the ceiling. The top hat then returned to its owner, in perfect shape.

The Fat Controller wiped the dirt off of his hat and put it back on, looking cross at Tron Bonne.

“Wh…where the HELL did you learn how to fight like that?” Tron Bonne had to ask.

“I didn’t spend seven years in Tibet for nothing, young lady.”

“Well, that figures.”

“You are a VERY naughty girl.” The Fat Controller scolded harshly. “And Astrotrain, you are a VERY naughty engine.”

“AW, SHUT UP!” Astrotrain moaned.

“Bite us, blubber butt! No one cares about what you have to say!” Tron Bonne remarked, pulling an evil grin when a cunning plan hit her. “I think it’s time to fly, Astrotrain!”

“My thoughts exactly.” Her Decepticon agreed.

The Fat Controller felt the train shake, and he knew it was time for him to leave. With instinct, he leaped out of the nearest window and landed safely onto Skimbleshanks’ train, San D-Go.

Team Gamma, Alpha and Beta watched as Astrotrain made escape by transforming into a space shuttle and blasting away into the sky.

All was calm again on the railraods. With the Decepticon trains disposed of, everyone applauded and cheered for the Fat Controller, for he had finally made the railroads safe for Japan.

“Congratulations, Sir Topham Hat!” said Skimbleshanks. “You certainly showed them.”

“That’s the FAT CONTROLLER to you.” he smiled back.

Score three by Team Gamma.

…

“Jane, I have this funny feeling…” Michael said to his sister.

Jane Banks feared the worst from her little brother, and had to shout at him: “Don’t you DARE expel gas again, Michael. It was rude once before.”

“We’ll stop at the nearest station, then.” Mary Poppins said. “I predict we shouldn’t fall too behind.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Michael said. “I have this sudden feeling that I’m…floating off my seat.”

Indeed he was. Jane almost screamed when she saw Michael break away from his seatbelt and float away in mid-air from his seat…not even Mary Poppins could explain this bizarre phenomenon.

“Michael, you get down this instant.” Mary Poppins said sternly. “This is no time for games.”

“But I’m not doing anything!” Michael assured them.

He was telling the truth. In fact, just as they were driving on a highway out of Shimonoseki towards the gateway to the Kyushu region, Khan Noonien Singh was hovering silently above them. Using Dark Jet’s levitation force field, he forcefully pulled Michael out of Optimus Prime. Jane tried desperately to grab him before he went flying out of his open window, but failed.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!” Michael squealed, unable to break out of Khan’s control. “PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!”

“As you wish.” Khan smiled.

Michael feared for his life, but he was not dropped carelessly onto the road. Instead, he was dropped right into an open hatch…belonging to none other than Megatron. The Toon Patrol grabbed the nervous child and dragged him into their Decepticon, disappearing from Jane’s sight.

“MICHAEL!” Jane shouted.

Mary Poppins couldn’t have predicted that Judge Doom would enlist the help of Khan and his cunningness. Doom emerged from Megatron’s hatch, grinning with his false teeth.

“Who’s grinning now, Poppins?” he taunted.

“Let US kindly take the lead from hereon, or else the boy dies!” Megatron warned.

Out of alternatives, Mary stepped on the brakes to allow Megatron and Judge Doom to race on ahead. Both cackled in glory as they vanished with Khan and Dark Jet into the next Japanese region.

“Mary Poppins!” Jane cried out in tears. “How could you let them pass us?”

“Michael’s life is now at stake, Jane. I had no choice but to let them go.” Mary Poppins replied with regret. “But don’t fear. We’ll find a way to rescue your brother some way or another. There’s still time left before the end of the Gumball.”

“Then let’s hope Megatron doesn’t have any more tricks up his sleeve.” Optimus Prime said.

Mary Poppins firmly stepped on the gas, slowly moving into the Kyushu region, praying with all her heart for Michael’s safety.


	9. Insert Stock Footage

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Eight: Insert Stock Footage

…

On the island of Shodoshima, Donkey Kong and his many friends had stopped at the Choshikei Monkey Park. The many Japanese macaque monkeys were chattering happily as Donkey and Diddy handed out bananas and some of the famous Shodoshima olives to them.

Cranky Kong looked on in disapproval. "Just typical of you youngsters these days." he said. “You'll end up spoiling these poor critters, just like you yourselves are spoiled.”

"Hey, Cranky, they're not spoiled. They're just trying to spread a bit of happiness." Dixie Kong remarked as Kiddy Kong giggled.

"What do they know about happiness?" Cranky said. "Why back in my day, we had to make do with..."

Cranky was cut off as Funky Kong rushed into the park on Geosensus, honking the Autobot's horn.

"Hey, you guys! We gotta get going!" Funky yelled.

"What's the big emergency, Funk?" asked Donkey.

"It's a big, green, scaly emergency gettin' ahead of us!" Funky replied as he handed a pair of binoculars to Donkey and Diddy.

They looked through them to see King K. Rool and Aist out in the ocean, making major headway in the Gumball.

"This is VERY not good!" Diddy said.

"Okay then, let's GO!" yelled Donkey as he and Diddy ran for Ironfist. Dixie picked up Kiddy and joined them.

"These young 'uns these days. Always in a hurry!" grumbled Cranky.

"Would you rather they won the Gumball Trophy?" asked Drench.

Cranky thought about it for a second as Ironfist and Geosensus drove off.

"Hell no!" he said as he used his cane to pole-vault into Drench's driver seat and drove off after his companions.

…

A major air battle was taking place in the Kankakei Gorge. The Jet Force Gemini swerved past Neutro, Kick-Off and Skater, facing a surprisingly large contingent of airborne Decepticons as they tried to gain the lead.

Juno and Vela fired their plasma shotguns at Bomb-Burst and Powerdive as they opened fire on Sky Garry.

"Get them, Bombie!" Baroness Bomburst yelled at her husband Baron Bomburst. "We can NOT let those disgusting little brats beat us.”

"I'm doing the best I can, Chu-Chi Face." the Baron replied with mock affection.

Just then, Lupus appeared alongside Bomb-Burst with the aid of his levitation device and fired a few laser blasts, taking out one of Bomb-Burst's engines.

As the Decepticon went into a spin, the Baroness banged her head against the window.

The Baron smiled to himself and then put on a baby voice. "Oh, is mein little dumpling hurt?”

"I'll be fine, my love." she replied, holding her head.

The Baron snapped his fingers in frustration. He then got ready to make a landing for emergency repairs.

"Way to go, Lupus!" cheered Vela as the dog returned to Sky Garry.

However, Powerdive was still behind them.

“We’ll take care of these do-gooders!” yelled Cyril Sneer. “The trophy is mine!”

"You've nearly used up all the weapons, Pop." Cedric replied. "Don't you think you should take it easy?”

"Keep squawkin’ and you're goin’ in the dungeon when we get home, Cedric!" Cyril snapped. "Besides, I called in reinforcements, didn't I?”

At that, Guttersnipe and Deceptitran flew past Powerdrive and engaged Sky Garry in air combat.

"You will be deleted!" the Cyberman said in Guttersnipe as he fired his machine guns and arm laser.

"ACK ACK ACK ACK!" the Martian Leader and Ambassador added in unison as they opened fire with Deceptitran's weapons.

"Hold on, sis! We're not done for yet!" said Juno, turning Sky Garry around to face their attackers and opened fire with all weapons. 

The flying Decepticons took heaps of damage. Though none of them noticed that high above, Spinister and Cutthroat were getting ahead.

"You will see whose magic is the best when we win this race, you pathetic fool!" Messina sneered in Cutthroat as she and El Supremo got a lead on Gargamel and Azrael, in Spinister.

"I'll show you!" Gargamel replied. "I know I've wanted to eat Smurfs before but I'd love to try scrambled snake!"

Azrael cackled as Spinister took the lead against Cutthroat.

Gargamel tittered to himself, but then panicked as he looked ahead and saw that he was heading straight for the ropeway.  He quickly raised Spinister higher to avoid hitting it. His distraction allowed Cutthroat to claim the lead and El Supremo let out his booming laugh.

…

On the Shodoshima Skyline Road, a full-scale battle was occurring between multiple Gumballers. The villainous South Town crime lord, Mr. Big, was in a high-speed martial arts battle with the equally villainous German nobleman, Wolfgang Krauser, as their Decepticons, Snarler and Carnivac, each tried to outdo each other.

Both men returned to their vehicles and frantically tried to dodge the heavy fire they suddenly came under. Their attackers were Wyler, in Maul, and the Jin twins Chonshu and Chonrei in their Decepticon spacefighter, Slugslinger. They all strafed the road with shells and bullets.

Even further up the road, the Ultratech prototype robot Fulgore fired lasers and bullets from his mounted weapons from the Hapless Trooper towards his two enemies, Jago and his sister B. Orchid in Gort. Both had managed to fend off Fulgore's attacks with Jago's sword and Orchid's eskrima sticks.

As Fulgore got ready to unleash an electrical attack, Orchid briefly morphed into her fire tiger form and mauled some of his circuitry off. The evil robot sparked and appeared disoriented, almost as if he was about to explode.

Orchid stood up in her seat and unzipped her outfit, showing her prominent 'credentials'. Despite being a robot, Fulgore nearly had a fatal short circuit with what he saw and lost control of the Hapless Trooper.

"Okay, Fulgore. I'm gonna fix you up." said the Hapless Trooper as Gort got away.  "I'm not completely hapless you know. Unlike YOU right now.”

Orchid laughed as she zipped her suit up again.

"It always works, even with that glorified action figure!"

"Was that really necessary though, sis?" asked Jago. "You used the same move on that cop who pulled us over earlier to get out of a ticket.”

"Your point being?" Orchid raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this isn't the Cannonball Run, you know.” Jago remarked.

"But the Gumball's based on the same real-life race, isn't it?" asked Gort.

 

"HUH?" Both Orchid and Jago said.

"Never mind." Gort replied wearily.

Up at the very end of the road, Nightwing had enlisted the aid of Batfink and his sidekick Karate to take on his enemies: the Disruptor and the Clock King.

"Get ready to use your powers, Angelica." Clock King said to Disruptor over Tiptop's radio as he unsheathed his clock-hand shaped sword. He had used his keen intellect to realize what Batfink was about to do as Mach Road pulled up alongside him.

Clock King got ready to attack Batfink with his sword.

"Your sword can't harm me!" Batfink said triumphantly. "My wings…"

"…are like a shield of steel! I KNOW!" Clock King snapped. "You said so in EVERY EPISODE of your show!”

"Then why are you still pointing that thing at us?" asked Karate.

"Because of THIS!" yelled the Disruptor as she came up behind Mach Road and fired her suit's weapons at Batfink and Karate.

Batfink's wings suddenly sagged.

"Uh-oh!" said Karate as his chopping arm went limp as well.

Clock King laughed, getting ready to slash out with the sword. But just then, Big Daddy had caught up and Nightwing threw one of his Wing-Dings at Clock King, making him drop the sword.

Clock King pulled out a few clock-hand shaped throwing knives and threw them towards Big Daddy's tyres. At the same time, Disruptor tried to fire at Big Daddy's engine and short it out. But the Hot Rod Patrol leader had a lot of slick driving moves up his sleeve and was able to avoid the attacks.

“Let's get out of here!" Clock King yelled.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nightwing said. "Guys, NOW!"

Batfink and Karate quickly put gas masks on as Nightwing pulled out some knockout gas capsules from his utility belt and dropped them in Tiptop and Crasher's path.

As the gas was released, the two super villains fell unconscious and their Decepticons slowed down and stopped to avoid an accident.

Mach Road and Big Daddy sped on.

"Thanks, Dick. We owe you one!" smirked Batfink as he removed his gas mask and gave a thumbs-up.

"No prob! I just wish Bruce would say that from time to time." Nightwing replied. "Now let's win this race!”

"You'll have to catch us first, buddy!" said Karate as Mach Road kicked in his 'Batmobile' booster engine and roared off.

"Hey, no way!" said Big Daddy as he put himself into overdrive and picked up the pace.

…

Near the end of the island, Joyride, Countdown and Aquafend had finished going around the clockwise route of the Shodoshima 88 Temple Pilgrimage. Indiana Jones and his good friend, Dizzy, looked very happy with what they had seen and learned but Emperor Kuzco looked rather bored.

"What's the problem, Kuzco?" Indy asked.

"I followed you on the route because I thought we'd find treasure, that's what." Kuzco grumbled. "I mean you guys usually do."

"I'm actually glad there wasn't one this time." smirked Indy. "No booby traps to avoid for a start. And best of all, no snakes.”

"I'm glad too." said Dizzy. "If there was a treasure here, Daisy would go on at me to collect 30 gold coins for our honeymoon cottage.”

"I'm not arguing that fact, guys." said Kuzco. "My point is that it wasn't even the PROPER Shikoku 88 Temple Pilgrimage."

"So? It's every bit as important!" Dizzy said. "You should try to be more open minded."

"Yeah, but someone could have got a lead on us.” Kuzco added.

With a wild yelling of his gibberish language, Taz Tasmanian Devil roared past them in Deluge on his way to the mainland bridge.

"Which just happened." Kuzco deadpanned.

"No problem." said Indy as he sped Joyride up with Dizzy doing the same with Countdown.

As Taz babbled to himself and shook Deluge's steering wheel to encourage him to go faster, Indy got his whip ready. Dizzy took out his whip as well.

"You remember your lessons alright, Diz?" asked Indy.

"Yeah. YOU take care of Taz though. I'm afraid he might try to eat me." replied Dizzy as they drew closer to Deluge.

"Steady...steady...GO!" yelled Indy.

Dizzy lashed out with his whip first and wrapped it around Deluge's steering wheel. He quickly and easily pulled it off.

 

Indy lashed out with his whip and coiled it around the confused Taz, lifting him out of Deluge's cockpit.

Deluge went out of control and crashed into the sea.

A few minutes later…

Taz was hung from a tree branch with the whip still restraining him and a muzzle on his mouth.

"See ya!" Kuzco yelled happily as he rushed off to join Dizzy and Indy.

After they had gone, Taz angrily strained against his bonds. Within seconds, he broke through them by spinning in his tornado form towards the beach where Deluge had walked back to shore in his robot form.

Taz removed his muzzle and babbled in his language.

"My thoughts exactly!" Deluge smirked to himself. He handed a spare steering wheel to Taz and changed into his vehicle mode.

Taz jumped in and fitted the new wheel.

"You should be grateful I carry a spare in case of emergencies. Now let's go!" Deluge yelled. 

Taz put his foot down and roared off in pursuit of their competition, babbling even more as they went.

"Easy on the language there!" Deluge warned him. "We want to avoid the R rating."

…

On the streets of Kotohira, Magog was in fierce competition with Courage the Cowardly Dog and Muriel Bagge, firing Sidetrack’s missiles at the Autobot Traitor. A panicked Courage took control of his Autobot’s steering wheel and swiftly avoided being hit.

Nearby, Mrs. Sylvia Ganush and the Athena Guard were quietly driving their H.I.S.S. past Mrs. Elvanecir and Armadilha in their Detonator without them noticing. Elvanecir and Armadilha were watching Solomon Grundy and Road Pig in their Dreadnok Thunder Machine, who were pursuing Scout and the Goofy Gophers in their G.I. Joe A.T.V..

Further behind them though, Killbison was attacking Big Shot. Solid Snake was concentrating on the driving in Big Shot while Lt. Jordan O'Neil took control of his cannon.

"Show him what you've got!" Snake yelled.

"No problem." said O'Neil.

In Killbison, Snake's evil 'twin' Liquid Snake laughed in contempt as O'Neil took aim.

"You think I fear you?" he said over the loudspeaker.  "Sniper Wolf only barely made it onto the FOXHOUND team. What makes you think a pathetic excuse for a soldier like you can take it?"

"Hey, Liquid." O'Neil smirked. "Suck it!"

She opened fire with Big Shot's cannon and immediately blew Killbison's gun turret off.

"SHIT!" yelled Liquid.

"Deal with that, Blondie!" O'Neil laughed as she and Snake left Liquid to handle his damage.

Killbison shifted into his robot mode and fired a few blasts from his laser gun after Big Shot, but he was long gone.

Just then, Motorhead raced past, followed by Braver. As Braver drove himself, Sydney Bristow had taken control of his weapons platform and was firing shots at Motorhead.

In Motorhead, the hired killers Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd fired shots back at her with their side arms but were having little luck.

"Secret agents can be so tiresome, Mr. Wint." Mr. Kidd said.

"Indeed, Ms. Bristow seems to be no exception to that rule, Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint said as he stopped to reload. "But they do say that pride comes before a fall."

"Indeed. Even an Autobot must run out of ammunition sometime." Mr. Kidd smirked.

"One side, Captain and Tennille! You've been ousted from the top position!" Sydney laughed as he punctured both of Motorhead's rear tires and left him and his partners in the dust.

"That was most annoying." Mr. Wint growled.

"I must say, though, that Ms. Bristow is very attractive." Mr. Kidd said.

Mr. Wint glared at him in a hurt way.

"For a lady." Mr. Kidd quickly added as he chuckled nervously.

"You two heard any Cher albums recently?" Motorhead sarcastically asked.

…

A few blocks away, the Goonies and their friend Sloth had just visited the Naniwa Cake Shop and were enjoying the sweets they had got as Thunder Clash drove down the street.

Suddenly, Sloth's former family the Fratellis came up behind them in Rotgut.

"We're gonna rip you little bastards to pieces!" Rotgut sadistically yelled. "We're gonna bite your throats out and drink your blood! We're gonna squeeze your eyeballs until they burst! We're gonna..."

Mama Fratelli pounded on Rotgut's dashboard.

"Will ya shut up and take those little twerps out?" she yelled.

"Okay." Rotgut replied sheepishly.

In Thunder Clash, the Goonies had noticed their enemies approaching them.

"Oh great! Trouble with a capital 'T'!" said Brand. "Or 'F' if you prefer."

"Well then let's radiate." said Mikey. "Uh, I mean retrograde.”

"RETALIATE, Mikey." Andy said reassuringly.

"That's what I said!" Mikey said defensively as Rotgut sideswiped Thunder Clash a couple of times.

"Okay! Data, Chunk, Sloth, you guys know what to do." said Stef.

"Right away!" said Data cheerfully as he, Chunk and Sloth went into the back of their Autobot.

As Rotgut continued to try and ram his enemies off the road, Jake and Francis had taken out their guns and fired.

"Eat this, ya little shits!" Francis yelled.

"Should we be doing this when they've got those things, Ma?" asked Jake as he nodded to the two missiles Thunder Clash had mounted on him.

Mama angrily slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't be such a sissy! They're just there for show, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Okay!" said Jake as he resumed firing.

Mama swerved Rotgut's steering wheel and tried to ram Thunder Clash off the road again. But just then, the sound of the James Bond theme was heard playing over a sound system. The two missiles attached to Thunder Clash suddenly were raised as the Autobot’s trailer slowly changed into a missile launch tower.

The Fratellis were stunned as they saw Sloth, Chunk and Data in control of the tower.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" Sloth shouted cheerfully over the loudspeaker as Data took aim with one missile.

"We're in deep shit now, Francis." Jake said.

"Holy shit." Francis added.

"Fire one!" Data yelled.

The first missile was launched. Mama barely avoided it as it blew a massive hole through a condemned building.

"If you don't want there to be a fire two, then get lost!" Chunk said.

Mama angrily stepped on Rotgut's brakes.

"Why do the goddamn Autobots always get the good stuff?" Mama yelled to herself.

"Yeah! It's discrimination against Decepticons!" Rotgut chipped in.

As Thunder Clash drove away, Chunk stood in the launch tower's window and did an adapted version of his 'Truffle Shuffle' routine, which ended with him turning around and baring his butt.

"I wish I could see it!" Mouth laughed, flipping the bird at Rotgut. "(Your mother was a toaster oven!)" he yelled in Japanese.

…

The Scorpion, with Statler and Waldorf, drove towards the famous Kanamaru-za kabuki theater in Kotohira. 

"So that's the oldest Kabuki theater in Japan?" asked Statler.

"Yeah, and I got tickets right here." Waldorf smirked.

"I hope they're good seats." said Statler.

"Should be. They're for the first train outta town!" Waldorf said.

"DO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" he and Statler laughed.

As they did so, they were passed by a Python Conquest and a H.I.S.S..

On board the Python Conquest, Snake Man threw some of his snake weapons towards Reptile on the H.I.S.S.. Reptile just smirked and spat his acidic venom at the snakes, dissolving them.

As the two snake warriors continued their duel, there was suddenly an explosion and the two Cobra vehicles were blown off the road and into the undergrowth. As the smoke cleared, Crazy Harry, who was sitting on his Silver Mirage with Static Line, lifted his hand off the plunger of his detonator and cackled insanely. He had laid a few charges to make things difficult for Cobra.

Nearby, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin laughed as he saw what Crazy Harry had done. 

"You don't mess with the Joes, and THAT's the bottom line!" Stone Cold cheered as he took control of his and Claymore's Vindicator and sped off in a race with Harry's Silver Mirage.

Reptile, Snake Man and their partners dusted themselves off and prepared to get back on the road as the Scorpion continued on.

Statler and Waldorf soon caught up with the Vindicator and the Silver Mirage. Both the old gentlemen raised their eyebrows as they saw Stone Cold swigging two bottles of Konpira beer as he drove the Vindicator. Needless to say, Claymore looked very worried.

Waldorf turned to Statler. "Look, ma, no brains!" he joked as the two of them laughed again.

"Yeah. If that guy built a time machine, I'm Mae West!" Statler joked.

"Really? I thought you were dead!" joked Waldorf. "'Sextette' was a horrible movie, by the way."

Not far behind was a V.A.M.P. Mark II, on which the strange blue-skinned and green-bearded hillbilly, Sloppy Moe, was singing to himself.

"I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell." he sang to the tune of 'London Bridge'. "I know something I won't tell, nya-nya, nya-nya!"

Wheels looked intrigued.

"So what do you know, Sloppy Moe?" he asked.

Moe stopped singing and chuckled in a goofy manner.

"Well, it’s just, it’s…uh...a SECRET!" he said, yelling the last word. "I'll tell ya later."

"Okay." shrugged Wheels, his eardrums ringing.

…

In the sea near Ogijima Island, Zartan laughed to himself as he and the Thing made swift progress through the water on their Chameleon Swamp Skier, bypassing the Swamp Thing and the Man-Thing who were competing in their own rivalry.

The Thing roared as he fended off axe attacks from Victor Crowley on his Cobra Rat and the shots being fired by the Gill-man on his Moray. More trouble was afoot when Sobek, the Floronic Man and Father William Thomas then appeared, all eager to overthrow the two masters of disguise.

"These fools are certainly no match for us, my friend!" Zartan said as the Thing finally knocked Crowley into the sea.

Up above them, Buzzer and Ragewortt added supporting fire for Zartan from their Swampfire helicopter/swamp vehicle. Ragewortt swooped low so Buzzer could use his chainsaw to damage the Rat and Moray's engines.

"Eat this, wankers!" Buzzer laughed heartily.

"You show these losers, limey!" Ragewortt laughed. "No one beats me in the swamp!"

"Oh, yeah?" Copperhead yelled as he and Croc Master swept by in their Water Moccasins, with Killer Croc and Leatherhead laughing sadistically as they fired their weapons at the Swampfire.

As they came, Leatherhead was surprised when Crowley suddenly climbed aboard his Moccasin and started to fight him, waving his axe menacingly.

"You ain't gonna have me stuffed and mounted, pal!" Leatherhead laughed as he and Croc Master fought back.

Everybody heard the sound of engines and looked up. Two other Swampfires swooped in, with Zartan's siblings Zandar and Zarana and their vicious partners the Scissor Twins.

Scissorwoman laughed maniacally as she threw a dozen razor sharp throwing knives in the direction of the Cobra water vehicles.

The various groups in the water tried their best to avoid the onslaught but it was tough.

"Don't try to follow us or we'll make mincemeat out of you!" Scissorman giggled as he rode along with Zandar.

Scissorwoman and Zarana caught up with Zartan's Chameleon. Zartan smirked as he saw his sister.

"Neatly done, Zarana." he said.  "So now we have a better chance of winning!"

"Less of the 'we', darling!" laughed Scissorwoman, drawing her two swords.

Zarana made their Swampfire come in low and Scissorwoman delivered several hard slashes to the Chameleon, damaging the engine. The Thing angrily tried to swipe them away but was shocked by Zandar with a cattle prod as he had joined Zarana in attacking their elder brother's vehicle.

Zartan glared at his siblings as they and the Scissor Twins flew off.

"No hard feelings, brother!" Zandar said. "But I'd like MY share of the limelight for once! And I don't mind sharing it with Zarana as much as I do sharing it with YOU. You egomaniacal HAM!"

"I'll get you two for this!" yelled Zartan, checking on the Thing while the two Swampfires flew off, with the Scissor Twins cackling.

Watching from the coast was Pistachio Disguisey and Zartan’s rival, Agent Faces, in their Wolverine. Another Wolverine was parked beside them, owned by Undercover Elephant, Loud Mouse and their Joe partner Mace.

“They sure taught him, didn’t they?” said Loud Mouse, peering through his binoculars. “We won’t have to lift a finger to get past Zartan and his Thing.”

Agent Faces was busy putting on his next disguise as what it appeared to be a Japanese man in a business suit. “Let’s move, Pistachio.” He said. “We can’t waste precious time.”

“Who are you?” asked Pistachio curiously.

“Call me the new prime minister of Japan.” answered Agent Faces, straightening his jacket. He appeared flawlessly as ex-prime minister Junichiro Koizumi. “With me around, we’ll be cruising through road traffic like a breeze. Priority’s all on us.”

Pistachio thought for a moment, before finally saying: “It’s so crazy, it just might work.”

“Hey, Richard Gere!” Undercover Elephant said to Agent Faces. “Can I have your autograph?”

Mace shook his head and sighed.

…

Timon and Pumbaa were on the top of the famous Symbol Tower in Sunport Takamatsu, enjoying the majestic view over the port.

"It's fantastic up here." said Timon. "Even better than the view from Pride Rock that Simba lets us take."

"Hey, ya think if we wait until night, we'd be able to fly up and see if those lights in the sky are balls of gas?" asked Pumbaa.

"I get enough gas coming from you, Pumbaa." said Timon. "Besides, I'd just like to chill right now. Let that Iron Chef's food digest."

"Yeah, those guys are great chefs. I'm glad they got their own TV show." smirked Pumbaa.

Timon glanced down into the port thirty stories below and yelped when he saw Babar and U-Haul Robot driving past the tower at high speed and taking the lead. Then he saw Karate Kat and Bubsy, having a stunt race together in their Autobots, Lione and Chuffer. They were followed by the dim-witted Larry and his pet dog, Steve, in their respective Autobots.

"Timon! Please don't make any sudden noises when we're up here!" the startled Pumbaa chided him. "I like the view up here but I'm nervous about falling off! What did ya scare me like that for?"

"We gotta get going! Our rule of Hakuna Matata is no longer in effect until we win this race!" said Timon.

The two animal friends headed over to the edge of the observation deck where Whirl was hovering ten feet above it.

"Okay, guys. Get on quickly so we can catch up!" said Whirl as he lowered a rope ladder for his partners to get on.

Within moments, they were off and right on their competitors’ tails.

…

Hinata Wakaba and Sakura Kasugano had decided to take a break from the Gumball and stretch out their limbs at the Ritsurin Park in Takamatsu. Removing their shoes and socks, the two girls dipped their exhausted feet into the lotus pond, lying back on the green grass. 

“(What a beautiful day.)” Sakura sighed.

“(I wish this day would never end.)” Hinata yawned, reaching her arms to the sky.

Apparently they were not alone. For other Gumballers had also taken rest in the park. Garfield was devouring his lasagna in a joined picnic with Grimmy’s group. Snobby Karin Kanzuki was sunbathing at a private spot, with her Autobot, Sixknight, keeping close guard on her. WALL-E and EVE wondered around the park, hand-to-hand, admiring the beautiful pine trees. They stopped in their path for a moment when the Blackbird leaped out from a bush and started dancing around them. It then flew away and disturbed the cast of ‘Fruits Basket’ in their picnic lunch, dancing on their cakes and sandwiches. 

Meanwhile, Shoma Sawamura, Momo Karuizawa and Roberto Miura were playing sports with their Autobot, Topspin. Their other member however, Natsu Ayuhara, was elsewhere. She couldn’t help but notice the Lee Brothers, who were chatting privately with Rack’n’Ruin a few feet away from Hinata and Sakura. Judging from their gestures, she could tell that Yun and Yang were asking their Autobots for any dating tips they might know. But unfortunately, Rack’n’Ruin knew zilch.

And just when the boys finally got the courage to approach the girls, they hadn’t realized that they had already left on Doubleheader.

Natsu smiled and shook her head. “(Better luck next time, guys.)”

…

In the Shikoku Mura open air museum, tourists admiring the old buildings from the Edo and Meiji periods were suddenly panicked when the monstrous Calibos showed up in the Mini-Constructicon. The brutal marsh lord tried to destroy as many of the buildings as he could so that the Japanese would feel the same pain and loss he felt at losing the love of Princess Andromeda.

But then, his Decepticon met face to face with Clipper, driven by Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine.  Despite both their reputations for being cheerful, they were decidedly angry as Mr. Happy activated Clipper's rock cutter blades.

"No one is going to destroy these beautiful buildings on our watch!" Mr. Happy said as Clipper ripped a couple of panels off Mini-Constructicon.

"Fools! You dare defy the son of the goddess Thetis?" Calibos yelled.

"I guess you got your looks from your father's side of the family then." laughed Little Miss Sunshine.

Calibos growled and tried to ram Clipper. This only resulted in more damage to Mini-Constructicon, who then took over control from his fowl tempered partner.

"I'm not gettin' wrecked because of you, pretty boy!" Mini-Constructicon said.

This insult made Calibos growl again as they sped off, with Clipper hot on their heels.

"I'll be VERY happy when we beat him in the Gumball." Mr. Happy smirked.

…

Crowds were fleeing from the New Reoma World Amusement Park, where Sly, the Pale Man, Owlman and their Cobras were blasting in the air to take down Buck Tuddrussel, Stick Stickly and their Joes.

“I knew I shouldn’t have quit Nickelodeon!” Stickly said regretfully.

With so much firepower to deal with, Stickly and Tuddrussel were in a jam. But that all changed when a surprise fire came from a Dragonfly XH-1, ridden by Joe agent Sky Raider. Their enemies were then driven out, when Rescue appeared, firing multiple energy blasts at them.

“Way to go, Iron Man!” Buck Tuddrussel shouted. “You sure showed them!”

“Buck, that’s not Iron Man.” Dogfight corrected him.

Rescue removed her helmet to reveal her true identity: Pepper Potts.

“Iron Man had a sex change?” Buck exclaimed.

Dogfight facepalmed. Pepper Potts did the same.

…

King K. Rool and Aist had managed to give Donkey Kong's group the slip for the time being as he sailed along the Naruto Straight. He smirked at his good luck...until he was caught up in the middle of a battle between sea witch Ursula in Tentakil and Dr. Octopus in Octopunch.

Ursula fired Tentakil's missiles at Octopunch but Doc Ock was more than able to fight back with the aid of his robotic tentacles. He fired laser blasts from them to destroy the missiles while catching a few of them, crushing them with ease.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" Ursula yelled.

"I'd say I'm doing a fine job of it, you great ugly lard-ass!" Doc Ock yelled back at her.

King K. Rool managed to slip through the middle of the two Decepticons and avoid the fire.

As he got ahead, he suddenly noticed that Aist was being caught in a strong current.

"AIST! What's going on?" he yelled.

"Did you get a look at that tourism website I recommended?" asked Aist.

K. Rool looked guiltily at a computer that had not been properly wired up in the cockpit. "I couldn't make head nor tails of how to wire us up with the Internet." he confessed as Aist started to drive more and more out of control.

"Then you don't know what Naruto is known for!" Aist yelled. "Whirlpools!"

And sure enough, they were caught in one of the whirlpools. K. Rool frantically battled to regain control as they spun around and around.

It was clear that they would be in this predicament for a while.

Not far off, Agent Natalie Poole was pressing hard on the Shark 9000’s accelerator, hoping that they too wouldn’t be sucked in by the whirlpool. To their relief though, she managed to escape within a short matter of time.

“That was a close call.” Poole said. “You all right, Hanna?”

Hanna Heller didn’t answer, as she was busy aiming an arrow with her bow up to the sky, where a Cobra Viper Pilot and Jack Merridew were swooping down to attack them on their Cobra Viper Glider.

Hanna took a shot after precise aiming. Jack swerved his glider just in time to avoid getting it…but he and his Cobra partner ended up getting smacked against the window of a Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F, belonging to none other than Eagle and Soren.

Both of them frowned and tried to regain sight on their jet, while their other flying competitors, the Hare and Palom and Porom, quickly gained the upper hand on them.

Hanna simply smiled and waved goodbye at Merridew.

…

In Naruto City, Colonel John Matrix, Rainier Wolfcastle and their Joe partners were having a race to the German House, a former WWI P.O.W. camp for captured German soldiers near the city.

Matrix had taken the lead in his Tiger Sting.  He was determined to find out about his ancestors and their connections with the Japanese. Wolfcastle growled and tried to catch up. He got behind the Tiger Sting and prepared to aim the M.B.T.'s cannon at it.

"I knew you'd fall behind!" Matrix laughed. "Everybody knows those 'McBain' movies are a load of bullshit!"

"Frag you, asshole!" Wolfcastle said as he got ready to fire.

"Frag YOU, asshole!" answered back Matrix as he pulled out his rocket launcher.

"I can't believe this macho B.S.." said Tank in disbelief.

"What did you expect from someone teamed up with me?" chuckled Big Brawler.

"COBRA!" two voices yelled.

Zarana and Zandar's Swampfires buzzed the two Joe vehicles from above. As well as the two Dreadnok siblings firing their weapons, the Scissor Twins also added many powerful slashes from their swords and nearly reduced the M.B.T. and the Tiger Sting to shredded hulks.

Wolfcastle and Matrix teamed up and fired their heavy weapons at their attackers, driving them off.

"See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Zarana laughed as they flew off, still content that they had slowed the Joes down.

"They won't bother us for a while!" Matrix laughed, though he still looked concerned about the damage his vehicle had taken.

They had now arrived at the German House. Wolfcastle sighed and smiled.

"Okay. We'll call that a tie, ja?" he asked.

"Fine by me. We'll be here for a while anyway." said Matrix as he and Big Brawler got ready to make repairs.

"We kick so much ass when we team up, John." Wolfcastle said. "Have you considered getting into movies?"

"I would if I could do something about my accent. But I'm no actor." Matrix laughed.

"When has that stopped anybody?" laughed Tank. "I mean look at the guy who played Conan."

"Hey, careful when you talk about my friends." warned Matrix.

"And mine too." added Wolfcastle.

…

In Tokushima, the annual Awa Odori dance festival was disrupted as Little Dracula swerved through the gaps in the dancer lines on Grotusque.

"This looks like a real roodical shindig." said Little Dracula ecstatically, but then glanced towards his rear to see Buffy Summers, Blade and Saya trying to get past the dancers as well. "But I must be going now!" he chuckled as he took out his magic wand.

He used it to make a door appear in the side of a nearby shopping mall and drove through it, getting way ahead of the three vampire slayers.

"Goddamn it!" yelled Blade in Slammer. "There's no way I'm losing to a suck head. No matter how small."

"Well, I'm not much happier about either of you winning with your Starship Troopers mentality." Buffy chipped in from Six-Gun's driver seat.

"What do you mean Starship Troopers?" asked Saya in Scamper.

"The whole 'if they're vamps, kill 'em all' thing." Buffy replied. "Believe it or not, not all of them are bad."

"Well you would know. You dated one." Saya said, rolling her eyes. "But don't blame us if Little Dracula tries to suck you dry."

"Hey, I don't criticize you about your love life. Or lack thereof!" Buffy smirked.

"I've been in love before." Saya protested.

"What's Cutting Crew's lesser known hit song got to do with it?" laughed Buffy.

"Ladies, I think we have a major problem coming up behind us." warned Blade as he climbed out of Slammer's hatch and pointed behind them.

Ash Williams was seen flooing Road Hugger as his evil counterpart, Evil Ash, on Brisko, pursued him with his monster mob, right behind his tail. Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Pinhead, the Candyman, Hannibal Lecter, the Creeper, the Djinn, the Jigsaw Killer, the Leprechaun, Reverend Henry Kane, Dr. Seth Brundle, Pennywise, Chucky, Tiffany, Sadako Yamamura, the Tall Man, Isaac Chroner, Patrick Bateman and their Decepticons were determined to rid Ash and the vampire slayers from the Gumball.

“Hey!” yelled Freddy Krueger from his helicopter. “Something ain’t right here. Where in hell is that Lestat fella? Wasn’t he joining in this race with us?”

“Indeed.” nodded Pinhead from his fighter jet. “But I’m afraid our friend ran into some legal troubles along the way. Hence his absence from this story…what a burden.”

Just then, Patrick Bateman’s iPhone rang.

“Excuse me.” Bateman had just received a new text message on his phone and took his time to read it.

“Save us your business crap and get back to the race, yuppie!” shouted Chucky impatiently.

“Yeah, who the hell is it anyway?” Tiffany asked.

“It’s Anne Rice.” Bateman replied. “And she’s suing us for using Lestat’s name from her highly acclaimed books, ‘The Vampire Chronicles’.”

“So what?” asked Seth Brundle, licking his lips. “Why should we be worried?”

“She’s already dispatched her lawyers, and they’re standing outside of Warner Bros. studio right now as we speak.”

“Screw lawyers!” Tiffany scoffed. “We’re not afraid of them.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Bateman replied. “I got an attached video of her lawyers right here for you.”

“Fine, but make it quick.” Isaac Chroner said.

Bateman inserted his iPhone into his control panel and transferred the video to his allies for all of them to view. They were immediately alarmed when they saw stock footage of ten thousand Uruk-hai stomping and chanting at Helm’s Deep from the movie ‘The Lord of the Rings” The Two Towers’.

“Well,” commented the Leprechaun, “now I’ve seen everything.”

…

Just above Oboke, three Joe air vehicles had come under attack from land by the evil sexist bullies Gaston and Dan Paine from their respective Cobra vehicles.

Gaston fired his Ferret's weapons at Garnet in her Assault Copter Dragonfly. Paine chuckled sadistically as he fired his Detonator's guns at Quistis Trepe in her Phantom X-19 and her friend Xu in her Starfighter.

"You may as well give up now!" Gaston chuckled. "A woman's place is in the kitchen and in bed, NOT competing in MANLY sports!"

"Yeah! And if you little bitches don't want your teeth rearranged, you better let us pass! Or I'll be happy to teach ya a lesson with my fists!" sneered Paine.

"Oh yeah?" yelled Xu. "Eat this!"

She and Blast Off fired their Starfighter's lasers at the two Cobra ground vehicles and nearly destroyed them. Both vehicles crashed into a rock formation near the white water river. As the Royal Guard and the Cobra Squad Leader went to check the damage, the three Joe air vehicles landed.

Gaston and Paine prepared for a fight. Gaston went to aim his gun but a lash from Quistis’ chain whip suddenly caught it.

"Uh-uh, buddy boy!" she said as she shook a finger at him. "You need to be taught some manners!"

After throwing the gun away, she started cracking her whip, making Gaston dance around trying to avoid it.

Paine was facing off with Xu and Garnet who were more than holding their own against the woman-beating thug. He tried to get punches in but Xu and Garnet handled him with no problem. Garnet punched him in the jaw, then in the ribcage and finally gave him a kick in the groin. He groaned in pain as Xu gave a foot sweep and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't assume that just because I was a non-playable character that I don't have any skills, you redneck scum sucker!" Xu smirked, giving Paine a kick in the side.

Garnet turned towards the Royal Guard and the Squad Leader, who looked astonished as Paine had been beaten and Quistis currently held Gaston in a chokehold with her whip.

"You boys have something to say to us?" she asked.

"No, ma'am!" both Cobras chorused.

"Good!" Garnet smirked as Hot Jets and Med Alert joined them.

"Okay, ladies." said Hot Jets. "I think we should go now."

"We're in no hurry." laughed Quistis as she released Gaston, giving him a boot up the rear end.

"Tell that to THEM!" yelled Med Alert, pointing out the V.A.M.P. Mark II as it drove past them at high speed. Sloppy Moe's song could still be heard.

"I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell..."

"What a screwball." Xu commented on the weird hillbilly.

"Let's go, so he won't beat us!" said Quistis as the three ladies and their Joes returned to their vehicles.

…

The Kanker Sisters were pursuing the petrified Ed, Edd and Eddy across the vine bridges of the Iya Valley. Miles ahead on the road, Major Payne and Sergeant Gunnery Hartman were having a war game with Seraphim d’Ange and Space Ghost’s crew with their heavy artillery.

Several more miles ahead of them, Ganon was having a cutthroat battle with Link, who was protecting Princess Zelda from her captor. With nobody watching, Zelda magically transformed into Sheik, leaping off the Ancient Robot, over Link and onto Ganon’s Decepticon, Fistfight. She wielded her blade, ready to take on the untamed beast.

Other Gumballers appeared from the sky; Joe Musashi, Ryu Hayabusa and the Ninja from the ‘Ask A Ninja’ web show. The Ninja witnessed the ongoing battle below with Link and Sheik against Ganon, and he couldn’t resist saying to them:

“I look forward to killing you all very soon!”

“You say that all the time.” Ryu Hayabusa commented. “But you NEVER kill anyone.”

“And you call yourself a ninja.” Joe Musashi sighed.

The Ninja shrugged, making an excuse: “Hey, it’s only a living, guys. If I killed everyone, then I’d have no more viewers.”

…

Elsewhere, just above Mount Tsurugi, two Combat Jet Skystrikers were flying side by side. In the first one, Harrison was seriously considering hitting the ejector seat button for himself as war veteran pilot Ted Stryker, who was piloting, kept talking as he maneuvered.

"...and after Elaine and I finished our vacation after that whole Chicago incident, we decided to settle down and buy a house." Stryker kept going on. "I'd wanted to buy an art deco one, but Elaine preferred the whole English countryside look." He stopped and looked over at Harrison. "I'm not boring you, am I? Just that when I talk about Elaine I lose all track of time."

"You certainly did." Harrison grumbled. "You started back in Yokohama and haven't stopped since."

"Oh, sorry." Stryker apologised. "Do YOU want to take over the controls?"

"I'll be fine if we just have a little quiet time." Harrison said as he took out a flask of water. After taking a sip, he passed it to Stryker. "Want a sip?"

"Sure." Stryker said, engaging autopilot as he took the flask. While he tried to drink some of the water, he accidentally splashed it onto his eye. "DAMN! I thought I'd got over my drinking problem!" he cursed.

The other Skystriker came alongside. Fifty and his partners, Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne, waved over to their friends.

"Hi guys!" cheered Harry. "How soon do you think we can make it to Kyushu?"

"I'd say...around 8:45 tomorrow morning." said Stryker.

Harry frowned. "Can't we get there by quarter to nine instead?" he asked.

Stryker chuckled.

"He's NOT being witty, Stryker." Fifty commented.

"Hey, Ted?" asked Lloyd. "You know what the most annoying sound in the world is?"

"What?" asked Stryker.

“AAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Harry and Lloyd replied by making a very high-pitched whining sound and they kept it up continuously.

Fifty eventually growled and pulled out two pistols.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" he yelled. "Or I may be forced to shoot!"

"Jeez! Get a sense of humor, Fifty." Harry protested.

"Why are you called Fifty anyway?" asked Lloyd. "You don't look THAT old."

…

Near Katsurahama Beach in Kochi, Gran had taken a lead from Hi-Q and Gripper. King Arthur and his round table knights were cheering.

"Onward, my brave knights!" Arthur yelled. "This quest to claim the Gumball Trophy will be ours to win!"

"Pardon me, my liege, but you're making a bigger fuss about it than you did about the Holy Grail." said Sir Bedevere.

"Did you have to mention that?" asked Sir Robin. "It was NOT pleasant getting dropped in hot lava!"

"Well, wetting yourself isn't pleasant but you have no problem doing that." smirked Lancelot.

"Oh, right! Like I'm going to be made fun of by the gay prince's lover!" said Sir Robin.

"Watch that or I'll cut your balls off!" yelled Lancelot as he drew his sword.

"Hey, easy." said Sir Galahad. "We were all a bit stressed after the Holy Grail stuff, but I'm sure this will go better."

They then all looked ahead and saw Dropshot up ahead of them.

"Oh God, not them again!" complained Arthur as he saw that his partners were their enemies, the French.

Most of them were standing up in Dropshot's bed, baring their rear-ends at Arthur's team and blowing raspberries. Their leader stood to face Arthur and laughed as Dropshot prevented Gran from getting past.

"You cannot beat us, you filthy English pig-dogs!" he yelled mockingly.  "We belch in your pimply faces and urinate on your empty heads!"

Arthur fired a few blasts from Gran's cannon, but Dropshot managed to avoid them.

"You aim worse than you play sports, you fart-breathed badger face!" the leader replied. "No wonder you stinky weed Brits haven't won the soccer in over forty years!"

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Lancelot. "And the game's called football."

"I put my foot to your balls, Lance-a-boil, you receiver of swollen goods, you!" the leader yelled as he performed a little dance.

Dropshot began to accelerate far ahead of Gran.

"And now we bid you adieu and tell you to piss off, you filthy English Ka-nig-its!" the leader laughed as they sped on.

"Allons-y!" yelled one of the French knights in the cab.

"What?" the driver asked.

"Let's go." the passenger growled.

"Oh."

As Dropshot roared down the highway next to a high slope, the Decepticon Roadblock suddenly appeared at the top of the slope and pushed a huge mound of sand down on top of him, nearly burying him completely. 

Dropshot was forced to come to a halt.

On top of the slope, the two Spies, normally employed by Baron Bomburst looked down at their handiwork.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" asked the leader indignantly.

"What?" another Frenchman asked.

"What is this." translated another.

"Un gros probleme." said another of the French.

"What?" asked the leader.

"A big problem."

It was indeed as Gran roared past the incapacitated Dropshot with the Knights of the Round Table cheering.

"Thanks a lot, chaps! Jolly good show!" Galahad cheered as he saluted the two Spies.

The First Spy was furious and hit the Second Spy on the head.

"You stupid fool!" he yelled.

"What? What did I do?" asked the Second Spy.

"I said 'take out the English fellows', not the French!" the First Spy yelled. "Now those cricket-loving morons will get ahead!"

"So? We Vulgarians don't like the French either." the Second Spy shrugged as the French began to dig themselves out. "At least we stopped them."

The First Spy considered this. "True, we DO hate the French." he said.

"Well we're not crazy about you either!" the leader of the French yelled up at them. "ESPECES D'IDIOTS!"

"What?" both Spies chorused.

"Remind me to get a French dictionary sometime soon." the leader sighed to one of his comrades.

"Didn't we want to learn Japanese?" asked the comrade.

"Only to insult people in it." the leader replied.

…

In the streets of Niihama, Doctor N. Gin and Burn Out had teamed up with the insane scientist duo, Dr. Mindbender and Dr. Simon Fessenden, to bring down several Gumballers in their path. They were Dr. Gregory House, the Amazing Gustav Brothers, Doc Cassidy and their Joes.

“Your theory of dinosaur-human hybrids intrigues me, Fessenden.” Said Dr. Mindbender, rubbing his chin. “Perhaps we should discuss more about this ‘better world’ of yours once this race is over.”

“That is, of course,” replied Dr. Fessenden, “the studio has enough money to fund a sequel.”

“Leave that to me.” Dr. Mindbender assured him. “I’ll convince those oafs at Warner Bros. to make that happen. They don’t call me ‘Mindbender’ just for the sake of entertainment.”

“I thought they called you Fender-Bender.” Said Dr. Fessenden.

“That’s not true!” objected Dr. Mindbender.

Further ahead, Sergeant Welsh, Private Witt, Sergeant “Animal Mother” and their Joes were trying their luck to overtake the unstoppable Sergeant Slaughter and his partner, Sergeant Major Frank Bougus. Though it proved as no easy task.

“You guys are gonna have to try harder than that!” taunted Slaughter.

But he and Bougus were ambushed when Khaled Al-Asad, Miyo Takano and their Cobras attacked. Slaughter swerved to avoid the gunfire.

“Now THAT’S more like it!” he grinned.

…

The skies of Kubokawa couldn’t have been any more peaceful. The Little Einsteins flew gracefully across the coastal town, having the thrill of their life with their friendly Autobot, Alpha Trion.

“Whee! Fly higher!” shouted Quincy.

“You youngsters are so adventurous.” Alpha Trion chuckled.

He rocketed himself higher into the clouds, but he came a screeching halt when Elphaba Thropp whooshed past his way, accompanied by the Vulture, Vlad Vladikoff and Slash. Their Decepticons turned back; fixing their aim on Alpha Trion, ready to blast the old Transformer into the ocean.

“Alpha Trion, look out!” shouted Annie.

“Fasten your seatbelts, children!” Alpha Trion said as he took a dive to avoid the gunfire. “Play time is officially over!”

“Destroy them!” Elphaba cackled menacingly. “BURN THEM! COOK THEM! FRY THEM!”

Thunderwing was happy to oblige and continued firing. Alpha Trion was lucky enough to avoid being hit. However, a bypassing Autobot wasn’t so lucky himself. Doubleheader just so happened to be flying by, and was inadvertently struck by one of Thunderwing’s blasts.

With one of his wings damaged, Doubleheader went spiraling out of control. Hinata and Sakura were holding onto dear life, when the latter’s seatbelt suddenly broke loose. Sakura was hurled out of her jet, falling rapidly towards the ocean as gusts of wind blinded her sight.

“SAKURA-CHAN!” Hinata cried out.

Helpless to save her, she thought her friend was done for. But a sudden stroke of a miracle came when Rack’n’Ruin swooped right under Sakura just moments before she would hit the water.

Sakura opened her eyes…to find herself in the arms of Yang, safe and unharmed. Yun looked stunned by what his brother had caught. Yang was feeling nervous as his heart began to pound.

“(Well,)” he said uncomfortably, “(that was…a close shave. You okay?)”

She couldn’t believe she was still alive, let alone that her dream boy had saved her. Hearts filled her eyes at once and she joyfully hugged the life out of Yang.

“(THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!)” Sakura cried, snuggling her lifesaver. “(Don’t you EVER let go of me! I wish this moment lasts forever!)”

 Yun began to sweat drop while Yang’s face turned embarrassingly red.

By this time, Hinata had safely regained control of Doubleheader and flew over to Rack’n’Ruin to pick up her missing friend and see if she could get help in fixing her Autobot. She got more than a shock when she found Sakura embracing the handsome Yang. It almost made her jealous…until she drew her attention to Yun, shrugging and grinning sheepishly back at her.

Hinata simply smiled and blushed at him. Yun’s faced drop in surprise…until he too, smiled and blushed.

“What’s your name?” Yun asked Hinata in his broken English.

“My name is Hinata.” Hinata answered slowly but carefully. “Nice to meet you!”

At least there was a start in these new relationships.

…

As Maccadam drove out of Kochi, Michael Bannon noticed the Keeper up ahead of him, swerving wildly. Eventually, the Keeper came to a stop and Drebin got out.  He was trying to fight off a Tosa dog, which he had tried to keep as a pet. But the fighting dog seemed intent on trying to maul him.

"I'm sorry I teased you with that sausage! Jeez!" Drebin yelled as he pulled out his nightstick.

The dog bit it and Drebin continued to struggle as Maccadam drove past.

"I told him a Tosa wouldn't make a good pet." Michael shrugged. "No offense to him but what does he expect stopping by a dog fight center to try and get a pet?"

"Maybe he was lonely." Maccadam suggested. "But now I bet he'll be even more happy with the Keeper as company."

"Yeah, 'cause the Keeper won't try to eat him." laughed Michael.

…

At Cape Ashizuri near the Kongofuku-ji Temple, Pantano and the ferocious Cujo were pursuing Infantryman and Charlie Dog.

“WHOA!” Charlie Dog recoiled back at the sight of Cujo’s bloodstained teeth. “I’m not touching HIM with a sixty foot pole.”

Just then, Neurotoxin and Eustace Bagge appeared between them, the latter grunting at the two dogs in the race.

“Stupid dogs!” he moaned. “You two are getting in my way!”

He then put on his signature mask to scare his competitors away, crying out:

“OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!”

Charlie and Cujo were frightened out of their wits and urged their Joe/Cobra partners to drive off the road and let the old man pass.

“Hee-hee-hee!” Eustace laughed victoriously, removing his mask. “Gets ‘em every time!”

But just when he thought he was winning, he saw a Cobra Buzz Boar parked beside the road. A young green-haired lady named Uranus sat next to her vehicle. Her stunning beauty at first sight magnetized Eustace, who ordered his Cobra to stop their Scorpion at once.

Eustace stepped out onto the road and let out a high-pitched whistle. “Well hello, lady.” He said, slowly approaching Uranus. “What’s a little fox like you doing in this race?”

Uranus did not answer the old man, but simply morphed into her beast form: the Chimera. She hen unleashed a frightening roar…so frightening it left Eustace stunned and covered in drool.

“That sure showed him.” said Munitia, Uranus’ Cobra partner.

Eustace’s glasses dropped to the ground.

…

On the roads of Uwajima, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four were grinding wheels against the Delightful Children, both sitting firm in their monster truck Transformers. Etrigan the Demon and Flintlock were avoiding blasts from the Violator and the Centurion Droid. Psylocke and Karai were racing head-to-head as they passed by the Warei Shrine.

Though further ahead, Leon Kennedy was trying to shake Jack Krauser off of his tail. Claire Redfield protected Sherry in her arms, praying that they’d get out of this situation alive.

“Lose him, Leon!” Claire shouted. “He’s gaining on us!”

“Easier said than done.” Leon replied. “That stubborn bastard just won’t quit!”

Krauser stepped on his pedal and ordered: “Give ‘em hell, Growl.”

Growl rammed hard against Pick-Up’s bumper, causing Sherry to scream. Leon slightly lost control of their Autobot and Claire noticed that they were about to drive into the Taga Shrine.

“LOOK OUT!” she cried.

Pick-Up crashed into the entrance of the fertility shrine and out through the exit. His partners opened their eyes to find that none of them was hurt. Leon let out a sigh of relief, but Claire’s eyes widened when she saw that Sherry was carrying something incredibly long in her hands…so long that it stuck right out from both sides of their Autobot’s windows.

“Um…Claire?” Sherry said, realizing that she was in fact holding a giant phallus.

…

Hotwire and Friendly Floyd were bouncing away in their Ballistic Battle Ball across Shikoku’s tallest mountain, Mount Ishizuchi. Their fun, however, was spoiled when gunfire came from behind them.

“What did you do this time, Floyd?” Hotwire asked his partner angrily. “Sell more of your useless Japanese phrasebooks to unsuspecting Gumballers?”

“Nope.” Floyd smiled. “I ripped them off with fake cameras.”

Jake Harper, Dustfinger, Vinny Santorini and their Joes were following them, all demanding their money back. Vinny Santonrini threw a pack of dynamite in the air, which exploded and nearly damaged the Ballistic Ball.

“Whew! That was a close call.” Floyd sighed in relief.

“Don’t forget that YOU’RE paying for any damage caused to Cobra’s property.” warned Hotwire. “So don’t feel thankful that you’re driving.”

…

As the Gumballers had exited Matsuyama, Zarana, Zandar and the Scissor Twins had laughed heartily about all the chaos they had caused on this leg of the Gumball. That, and the fact they were now leading the pack.

"The only way to enjoy a race: inflict the maximum amount of pain on your competition!" laughed Scissorman. "Right, Jemima?"

"Yes indeed, Ralph." replied Scissorwoman. "Now nothing will stop us! Absolutely..."

Suddenly, two mortar shells were launched from the ground below them. Each one took out the tail of the two Swampfires.

"Dammit!" yelled Zandar as he and Zarana were forced to make an emergency landing. 

As the two Swampfires landed, the V.A.M.P. Mark II was seen parked in the road.

The two Dreadnok siblings and the Scissor Twins glared at Wheels, who got his machine gun ready. The Scissor Twins drew their blades.

"Your bullets are no good against us!" yelled Scissorwoman.

"How dare you blast us out of the sky?" Scissorman shouted.

"We didn't. It was mortars that took you down and we only have missiles." said Wheels.

"Bull!" yelled Zarana.

Just then, Sloppy Moe started to tiptoe around, still singing.

"I know something I won't tell, I won't tell, I won't tell..."

Scissorman angrily grabbed the pestering hillbilly and positioned both his blades at each side of Moe’s head. He could have easily snipped his head off like he was actually using scissors. Despite this however, Moe still showed off his goofy grin.

"WHAT do you know?" Scissorman angrily demanded.

"Well..." began Sloppy Moe. "...it's just that, uh, Rick's about to kick your asses!"

"Who?" frowned Scissorman.

Just then, the two grounded Swampfires were rammed out of the way by the front-mounted battering ram of the Mobile Battle Bunker when it turned up. The hatch opened and a muscular, masked figure jumped out. He was armed with a machete, but it wasn't Jason Voorhees. It was the famous zombie slayer Rick, laughing as he struck a menacing pose.

The Scissor Twins looked nervous. As Scissorman was distracted, Sloppy Moe slipped out of his grip.

Scissorwoman yelled in anger and rushed at Rick, who was able to dodge and parry her moves with little problems. He used his machete to break both her blades off at the hilts. She glared at him and he gave her a karate kick, knocking her down.

Scissorman got ready to attack, but found himself having to dodge shotgun blasts as Rick drew his sawn-off shotgun from the holster on his back.

Zandar and Zarana wanted to help out but were held at bay by Effects, who still had the M.B.B.'s weapons trained on them, and Wheels and Sloppy Moe, who took control of the V.A.M.P. Mark II's missile launcher.

Eventually, Rick, who laughed heartily, beat both the Scissor Twins into submission.

"Let THAT be a lesson to the two of you about causing mayhem." Effects said triumphantly.

The Scissor Twins groaned and tried to get back up, but Rick quickly pulled out a flask of holy water and threw some into each of their faces.

They screamed as it stunned them briefly.

"Hasta luego, amigos!" Wheels cheered as the two Joe teams returned to their vehicles and left their enemies temporarily stalled.

…

The sun could be seen setting near the coast of Ikata. Hulk and She-Hulk were making excellent progress in the race underwater in their Autobot submarine.

“Nice work for today, Navigator.” She-Hulk said. “At this rate, we’ll be in Kyushu by dawn tomorrow.”

“LOOK!” Hulk cried, pointing his finger to the ocean surface, where two Autobots, Alana and Fastback, had overtaken them.

“Well I’ll be…” She-Hulk raised her brow. “…let’s shake a leg!”

The Hulk roared in agreement.

Up above, Gimli swore that he heard a monstrous voice from beneath the ocean.

“Legolas, did you hear that?” he asked his friend, raising his axe defensively. “There’s something following us from beneath the waters.”

“You think that’s strange? Then see who’s overtaking us now.”

Legolas was of course referring to the cast from ‘Kung Fu Panda’, who all happened to be talking anthropomorphic animals that had mastered the art of kung fu. Master Shifu sat at the front of the boat, leading the way. The Furious Five were at the end, gathering fireworks, much to Gimli’s and Legolas’ confusion.

Po, in the middle of his group, suddenly struck a match, drawing it towards the unlit fireworks. Their Autobot, Fastback, knew that he was in for one hell of a boost.

“Skadoosh.” Po said before…

KABOOM!

The fireworks exploded and flared uncontrollably. Fastback rocketed away before Gimli or Legolas realized what had happened, leaving their faces blackened and covered in ash.

“Well…” Gimli coughed out. “…that’s the last time I drink Sapporo again.”

He was startled and nearly fell off his Autobot when a Night Boomer whooshed past at incredible speed. Inside it were Owen and Abby and their Joe partner, Kiwi. Abby had just emerged from her coffin, now that it was nearly dark.

“How are we doing?” she asked Owen.

“Great.” Owen said, giving a thumb up. “I think we’re in the lead.”

Suddenly, a Python Conquest appeared beside them, driven by the deadly Pythona herself. What was worse though, was that her partner was he Gorgon Medusa. Kiwi, Abby and Owen immediately drew their sights away from Medusa, before she could flash her eyes and turn them into stone.

“Step on it!” Owen yelled at Kiwi.

Kiwi boosted the Night Boomer’s jets and shot away into the far distance. But Pythona was not willing to let her enemies get away, and neither was Medusa.

“It appears we have some stiff competition here.” Pythona commented. “Don’t you think, Medusa?”

Medusa smiled and tittered with her friend, nodding in agreement.

Pythona boosted the Conquest’s jets, hoping to stop their rivals before they would reach the Kyushu region.

 


	10. Keeps Going and Going and Going

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Nine: Keeps Going and Going and Going…

…

Inspector Gadget and Stakeout pursued the evil Dr. Claw, his pet M.A.D. Cat and Ripsnorter through the Kanmon Pedestrian Tunnel, after having outrun Napoleon Dynamite, Judy Moody and Teenage Boy and the Dog. Ripsnorter was causing enough trouble in the tunnel knocking aside other Autobots like Toraizer and Hopper.

"You're a fool, Gadget!" sneered Dr. Claw. "You realize that by pursuing me through a tunnel meant only for pedestrians, you're breaking your precious law yourself?"

Claw and M.A.D. Cat both snickered.

"I'll do anything if it means bringing you in, Dr. Claw!" Gadget replied. "Go go, Gadget Blaster!"

Gadget's arm cannon shot out of his sleeve and he fired a mound of his toothpaste-like gel at Ripsnorter, trying to block his view.

Up ahead, even more chaos was being caused as pedestrians rushed to get out of the tunnel. The Pink Panther was honking Neo Wheel's horn and frantically signaling for the people to get to safety, while Inspector Clouseau and his team, in Clamp Down, pursued him.

"It looks like he doesn't want anybody hurt, Inspector." reported Cato.

"That is irrelevant, my little yellow friend." Clouseau said. "By entering this tunnel in the first place, that furry fool has broken the law!"

"The lieuw?" asked Poirot, confused.

"What?" asked Clouseau.

"You said he's broken the lieuw?" Poirot elaborated.

"Yes, you know, he's committed a crime." Clouseau explained.

"OH, the LAW!" Poirot said as he finally caught on.

"That is what I said, Hercule!" Clouseau snapped. "Are your little grey cells working alright today?"

Poirot growled at the insult.

Just then, Ripsnorter overtook Clamp Down and cut him off. Dr. Claw let out his menacing laugh as he moved up to attack Neo Wheel.

Stakeout then came alongside Clamp Down.

"Hey there, gentlemen." said Gadget as he recognized his fellow crime fighters. "Do you think you cold give me a hand to catch this villain here?"

"Absolutement, mon ami." said Poirot. "There is not one criminal who can escape the great Hercule Poirot."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" asked Clouseau.

"The building the Mona Lisa is in has been vandalized?" asked Gadget in shock.

"What?" asked Poirot.

"Well, he said 'chipped Louvre'." Gadget said.

"I know what I'm talking about, you fool!" Clouseau snapped.

"I'm not sure anyone else does."

"Don't worry about it too much, Inspector Gadget." Cato said reassuringly.

The two Autobots had to get around a large group of disgruntled pedestrians who had decided to put a stop to this nonsense by blocking the way.

Clouseau reached over and honked Clamp Down's horn…which got stuck.

"Merde!" snapped Clouseau as he leaned forward to try and disconnect the horn. He pulled a few wires out but was not having much success.

As he still struggled to stop Clamp Down's horn from honking, a H.I.S.S. tank was came up behind them. Inside were Clouseau's former boss, Chief Inspector Dreyfus, and his partner, Cobra agent Smith.

As Dreyfus fixed his aim with the H.I.S.S. cannon, his eye twitched.

"I'll handle this idiot!" Dreyfus laughed. "I'll put a laser beam right through his brain!" he then paused and let out a laugh. "HAH! His 'brain'! I'd be surprised if he actually has one!"

"Then just do it already! We need to get ahead!" Smith yelled.

Dreyfus got ready to fire the cannon. As he put his finger on the trigger, Clouseau's nose suddenly started to tickle in Clamp Down.

"Ah, Ahhhh..."

As Dreyfus fired the laser shot, Clouseau leaned forward and sneezed, ducking at the same time.

"...CHOO!"

Dreyfus' shot went right over his head and blasted a large hole in Clamp Down's windshield. Both Poirot and Cato were stunned, believing that Clouseau's sneeze had done the damage to the windshield.

"God bless you." they said in unison.

Dreyfus angrily pounded the control panel in the H.I.S.S..

"NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

"Oh, grow up!" Smith complained.

…

“GAAAA!” Yucko the Clown honked his horn, sticking his tongue out as he rode past the Get Along Gang near Kokura Castle. “Eat my balls, you furry cocksuckers!”

Then he flipped off Professor Hugo Strange and Dr. Giggles when he overtook them. Both Strange and Giggles couldn’t stand the horrid smell of Yucko and were forced to take a turn at the next junction with their Cobras.

Moments later, Yucko encountered Linkara, the Spoony One and Lester B. Bum on the road. Lester B. Bum was about to ask Yucko for some change, but recoiled when Yucko broke wind, unleashing a toxic green cloud of gas upon the Joes and their partners.

The foul-mouthed clown laughed in his own amusement with Stranglehold. It looked for a moment like he was gaining the upper hand against everyone on the Gumball. But then…three Autobots came creeping up behind him.

Bozo the Clown, Koko the Clown and JoJo Tickle kept as quiet as they could in their vehicles. They were about to give Yucko a piece of their mind for all the horrid things he said in Hokkaido. Once they were close enough, Koko gave the signal.

“NOW!” he shouted.

Before Yucko knew what hit him, his face was splattered in custard cream pies…left, right and center, blinding his eyes and clogging his ears.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?” Yucko cried out, losing control of his vehicle. “WHO TURNED OUT THE FRIGGIN’ LIGHTS?”

“HEY! Watch where you’re driving!” complained Stranglehold.

Yucko took a sharp left turn and drove straight into a Family Mart convenience store, crashing into a stack of Japanese beer cans. Some of them burst open, washing the cream off of the clown’s face.

“Goddamn, I hate those clowns.” Yucko groaned.

Just then, Cobras Clyde and Cobra Coils stopped by the wreckage amongst the gathering crowd of Japanese people.

“(Scumbag!)” The Beast remarked at Yucko in Cantonese.

The crowd erupted into laughter…with the Live Studio Ostrich finishing with the last laugh:

“…HA-HA!”

Bozo, Koko and JoJo chuckled and delivered high-fives to each other for a job well done. They celebrated by honking their car horns and letting out dozens of balloons onto the street.

“Now THAT’S what I call entertainment!” said Koko.

“Dad,” asked Daniel Witwicky to his father, “is getting revenge on people always the right solution?”

“They’re clowns, son.” answered Spike Witwicky. “And you never take a clown seriously.”

…

A huge crowd had gathered at the Canal City entertainment complex in Fukuoka City.  A stage had been set up and a concert was about to begin. Performing this concert was the famous Japanese fighter and pop singer Athena Asamiya. Forming her backing band were her good friends from America, the Cattanooga Cats.

As Athena came on the stage, she warmed the audience up by using her Psycho Power to create a few pyrotechnics.

The audience cheered in gratitude as Athena stepped up to the microphone.

Among the audience were the Cattanooga Cats' good friends the Hair Bear Bunch from Wonderland Zoo and Japanese college student Mirai Ozora. Both were cheering themselves hoarse.

There was also Cody and Zack Martin, Susie Salmon, Maria Balthasar and their Joes.

"(Athena-chan! You're the best!)" Mirai yelled with a huge grin on her face.

"Knock 'em dead, guys." Hair Bear cheered.

"(Good morning, Fukuoka!)" Athena yelled to her fans. "(Get ready to have a great time! Here we go!)"

"One, two, three, four!" Country counted down. 

He and Scoots started on guitar and bass. Athena and Kitty Jo frowned when they recognized the opening bars of the song they were playing. It was 'Turning Japanese' by the Vapors.

Just as Groove was about to start on drums, Athena signaled for them to stop playing. Country, Scoots and Groove obeyed her.

"What's wrong, guys?" asked Country.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Kitty Jo asked indignantly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, we thought that would be a good song to do, since we're actually in Japan." Scoots defended.

"You DO know what that song is REALLY talking about, don't you?" the grumpy Athena said in English.

"What?" asked Groove.

Kitty Jo gathered the three boys into a huddle and explained what the song was talking about.

"GROSS!" yelled Country, after hearing the explanation.

Before the discussion could continue, Raker flew over the complex, causing a strong wind as the Virtua Fighter team passed their competition.

"(CRAP!)" yelled Mirai. "(I don't have time for this!)"

She ran towards Cloudraker and got ready for an air pursuit.

"(Good job this was a benefit concert with free admission.)" Athena said as she ran for Hotspark and the Cattanooga Cats ran for Piston.

"We'd better go too, guys!" said Bubi Bear.

"Okay, let's split!" said Square Bear as the Hair Bear Bunch got on their imaginary motorcycle and started it up.

After about half a mile, their partner, Decimus, caught up with them and opened his doors, welcoming them in.

"Forget something, guys?" he asked.

"Oops. Sorry, Decimus." said Hair Bear as he and his friends jumped inside Decimus and continued on their way.

…

On a race with J.J. Evans, Fat Albert and the Cosby stopped on their tracks in Tenjin when they found pedestrians fleeing from the streets.

“Hey, hey, hey!” said Fat Albert. “Looks like there’s a gun shoot goin’ on round here!”

Right he was. Deathstroke the Terminator and the Punisher had turned the largest shopping district in Fukouka into a deadly war zone. Both Gumballers and their Transformers were firing bullets and lasers like there was no tomorrow. Since the battle was so intense, both teams had to take cover behind flipped over trucks while windows shattered and explosions became many.

While the fight raged on and on amidst the heavy fire, a sudden distraction appeared between them. It was a toy rabbit in pink fur, wearing sunglasses and a pair of sandals, beating a bass drum. Deathstroke and the Punisher briefly ceased their firing and frowned at their strange visitor.

“It keeps going and going and going and going…” uttered the Energizer bunny rabbit, striding along. “Nothing outlasts the…OH!”

Deathstroke and the Punisher fired their heavy artillery at the annoying bunny rabbit, ripping him apart to pieces…before resuming their gunfight.

…

Area and her Joe partner Hard Drive had stopped to have a look around the ROBOSQUARE robot exhibition. Both were very impressed as they saw all the robotics around them and the hardworking engineers.

"I know this place is aimed at kids, but it's still very interesting." Area remarked. "I bet my dad would be glad to see these guys at work."

Suddenly, a missile hit the side of the building, blowing a hole in it. 

"What the...?" Hard Drive yelled.

He and Area looked outside to see the cyborg Sektor standing with his partner Razorclaw and their Paralyzer. Sektor had taken up a fighting stance and Razorclaw snarled and got his blades ready.

"This thing's definitely a robot, right?" asked Area as she nodded at Sektor.

"Cyborg, actually. But yes, you can use maximum force on him." Hard Drive remarked as he got his rifle ready.

"Good. I just didn't want to make that mistake again!" smirked Area, getting into her fighting stance.

Hard Drive got ready to face Razorclaw's attack while Area was about to deal with Sektor.

But just as Sektor and Razorclaw prepared to attack, a V.A.M.P. suddenly pulled up.

Another Joe computer expert, Daemon, used his laptop to send a virus into the control system of the Paralyzer to shut it down. His partner, Lightning League leader Jayce, used his Ring of Light to fire two magic bolts at both Sektor and Razorclaw, which disabled both of them temporarily.

"Glad to help out, guys!" Jayce smiled at Area and Hard Drive.

Area was furious. "You asshole! I was looking forward to a battle!" she yelled.

"I think the producers needed to save a bit of money. There are a load of battles going on in this part of the movie." Jayce remarked.

"Damn studio interference!" Area grumbled.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Daemon said as the V.A.M.P. drove off.

Area and Hard Drive returned to their Hammer and drove off as well.

…

Mudslinger drove from the Fukuoka Yahoo Dome, away from a battle chase between Wonder Woman and Circe…and another ensuing battle between Mara Chaffee’s group and the cast from ‘Class of 3000’. Max Goof and Pete Junior were happy that they had got a few of their Japanese baseball cards autographed by members of the Fukuoka Softbank Hawks who had been hosting a signing event.

"This is awesome, Peej!" Max said to his friend. "I bet that even your dad would be impressed by this."

"Maybe, Max. He tends to be more of a football guy, though." P.J. said.

Up above them flew Skyjack with the twisted child genius Mandark flying him. Mandark sneered as he heard P.J's remark over the radio.

"All those stupid sports are for morons!" Mandark snapped. "If your dad wanted to do something worthwhile with his life, he should have gone to college!"

"YOU haven't been to college yet, pal!" said Max.

"I intend to go." said Mandark. "I don't want to end up a goof like you and your dad!"

"THAT DOES IT!" yelled Max as he activated Mudslinger's weapons and started to open fire on Skyjack.

Mandark grunted and returned fire.

"I will NOT be beaten by the lowbrow entertainment staple known as the monster truck!" yelled Mandark.

As the battle raged across the road, they knocked the annoying eleven year old Nevel Papperman and his Nebulan partner Monzo off the road.

Nevel became furious. He had managed to get his t-shirt autographed by some of the Softbank Hawks members at the signing. And the near-accident had caused him to spill his soda over it, completely ruining the writing.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" he yelled as he and Monzo took off after Skyjack and Mudslinger. "I will make sure you RUE this day for the rest of your lives! I'll go on my website and DISS your shows so much that I'll ruin your ratings forever!"

"Wuss." Monzo grumbled as he aimed his laser out the window and joined the firefight.

…

“HEY!” Tin Whiskers yelled when he felt something hit against the roof of his Decepticon submarine, Triton. “Watch where you’re going!”

Up on the surface, Teddy Ruxpin and his team were casually sailing along the canals of Yanagawa. Teddy was enjoying himself on Power Run and Strikedown and was tempted to sing a song about all the beauty and culture he had witnessed in Japan.

But then, Grubby and Newton Gimmick sounded the alarm and he rushed to the bridge.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"Trouble coming up, Teddy." said Grubby, pointing out a Maintenance Drone with Mechodrone, coming up alongside them, with Flat Stanley piloting.

"One side, guys!" Stanley said. "I may be flat but my partner isn't! You're taking up room!"

"You'll have to catch us, Stanley!" Gimmick yelled as he sped up Power Run and Strikedown.

Stanley roared after them, creating huge waves and disturbing other tourists sailing on the canals. 

"Sorry about this, folks!" Stanley apologized as he raced by.

"Maybe if I tried a rockier song, it would help." Teddy thought. "Maybe that one 'Danger Zone' from 'Top Gun'."

"How about the sound of silence?" asked Grubby.

"I don't know any Simon and Garfunkel." Teddy replied.

"That's NOT what I meant!" Grubby said, slightly irritated.

"Oh. Okay." grumbled Teddy. "But seriously, Grubby, there's no need to be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy, Teddy. I just don't think this is a good time to sing. I'm hoping we can get to Yatsushiro first as well."

"Why? There's still the rest of Kyushu and Okinawa to go after that." said Gimmick.

"Probably so he can try some karashi rencon." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"You bet!" smirked Grubby. "I'm glad there are other people who use roots in their cuisine!"

"Well, let's just catch Stanley first!" said Gimmick as he opened the throttle up full.

…

Rainbow Brite and Stormy were kicking back in Beppu, Oita, in one of the famous hot springs they just so happened to cross by. The girls appreciated the peace and tranquility as they relaxed in the open air, feeling the cool breeze rush to their faces.

“Ah,” sighed Stormy, “this is the life. Don’t you think, Rainbow?”

“It is, Stormy.” Rainbow Brite replied, wiping her face with a towel. “But I feel a little bad for our Autobots having to wait for us. None of these places accept cybernetic organisms into hot springs.”

“I guess,” shrugged Stormy, “but there’s nothing you can do about it.”

They were rudely interrupted, however, when the wall separating the men from the women in the hot springs was suddenly knocked down. There appeared Murky, Lurky and Electra, all accompanied with their Decepticons.

“Afternoon, girls.” smirked Electra. “So sorry to spoil the relaxation.”

“There they are!” Murky pointed at the girls. “Annihilate them!”

Sixshot and Roller Force aimed their laser guns at the girls, who quickly scrambled away in their towels, grabbing their clothes on the way out of the hot springs.

“DAI ATLAS!”

“GREATSHOT!”

Rainbow Brite and Stormy cried to their Autobots. Dai Atlas and Greatshot quickly transformed into their jet forms, letting the girls hop inside them, still in their towels.

“What happened to you two?” Dai Atlas asked.

“I’ll explain after the race.” Rainbow Brite replied. “We have to get out of here now!”

“Right away!” Greatshot confirmed.

Dai Atlas and Greatshot rocketed away before their enemies could catch them.

“BLASTED!” Murky stomped his foot.

“Tough cookie, Murky.” Electra said. “But it looks you’re on your own from here…Sixshot, let’s hit the skies!”

Sixshot transformed into a jet and Electra jumped inside. They blasted away after Stormy and Rainbow Brite, leaving Murky and Lurky on land.

“Look on the bright side, Murky.” said Lurky. “At least the writers of this story gave us speaking roles.”

“Shut up, you dimwit!” Murky grumbled.

…

Tourists in another part of Beppu were having a great time in viewing the nine Jigoku, or 'Hells'. These were springs so hot that they only be viewed and not bathed in. Their enjoyment was greatly disrupted as a Cobra S.M.S. and a Septic Tank were battling against each other. 

On top of the Septic Tank, the demon knight Nightmare was having a sword battle against the strong martial arts of enigmatic and silent Spetsnaz agent Sergei Dragunov. Dragunov was determined to capture Nightmare so that his team could experiment on the evil creature to see what gave him his power. Dragunov fought hard on the roof of his Septic Tank, landing blow after blow on Nightmare while easily avoiding Nightmare's sword slashes.

But Nightmare eventually blasted him with a few energy projectiles and sent him flying into a nearby ditch.

He laughed and jumped back to his S.M.S, driven by Rip It.

"Our trouble's not over yet!" Rip It reported as he saw an Eco-Striker driving by them.

One of Nightmare's many enemies, Cassandra Alexandra, jumped out from the Eco-Striker and landed on the S.M.S. with her sword ready.

"You again." snarled Nightmare.

"You're damn right!" Cassandra replied. "The followers of Soul Edge will NEVER get a lead in this race on my watch!"

Airtight continued to hold the Eco-Striker parallel to the S.M.S. as Cassandra and Nightmare began their vicious duel.

He was impressed at how well Cassandra was holding her own against Nightmare. He then noticed the Septic Tank trying to catch up as Crimson Guard Immortal had picked Dragunov up again and they had resumed pursuit.

"Hold on, Cassandra!" Airtight said as he used the Eco-Striker's guns to take out the Septic Tank's sludge cannon. "The environment around here is hostile enough as it is."

Cassandra and Nightmare continued their high-speed battle.

…

Somewhere among the Kuju Mountains…

“DESTROY!” cried out Bob the Killer Goldfish.

“Shut up before I slice you into sushi!” Zanzibar growled to his partner. “I do the talking around here!”

He piloted his Dreadnok Air Skiff and aimed his guns at Jack Knight, aka Starman, and his Joe partner Skymate on their G.I. Joe Glider. Starman and Skymate were saved from fire, however, when Haruko Haruhara, Dotty and their Joes rushed past the Air Skiff in a Starfighter and Vector Jet respectfully. They were so fast that it steered Zanzibar off balance…and nearly tipped Bob the Goldfish right out of his glass bowl.

“Watch where you’re driving this crazy thing, Zanzibar!” Bob yelled, hanging on for dear life. “By the time we’re done with this race, I’m gonna ask Number Four to give you such a punch!”

“Let it out, seaweed brains.” Zanzibar yawned. “Nobody’s gonna listen to you.”

“INCOMING!” Bob suddenly exclaimed.

Zanzibar sighed. “I said: nobody’s gonna listen to-”

He almost fell off his Air Skiff when a Stellar Stiletto, driven by Meta Knight and a Star-Viper, rushed above his head.

“Told ya so!” Bob taunted.

Meanwhile, far up ahead, Han Solo and Flash were pursuing the galactic villainess, the Dark Queen, on their Falcon Glider. Shadow Viper was keeping their Rattler up to full speed but the Falcon was more than able to keep up.

The Dark Queen turned and pouted at Han.

"There's no need to be so rough, handsome!" she said. "I like you much more than those wartback morons, the Battletoads. Why don't we get a chance to know each other?"

"Hey, lady, didn't you see 'Return of the Jedi'?" Han asked as he fired a few shots from his blaster. "I'm married now!"

"Yeah, and I don't think the Ewoks' religion allows divorce!" Flash chipped in.

"Not that I would ditch Leia anyway." Han said to Flash, sounding a bit incensed. He then turned his attention back to the Dark Queen. "Besides, I'm not into S&M anyway. That's the only kind of man YOU'RE bound to attract, sweetheart! Seriously, are you the illegitimate offspring of Elvira and the Julie Newmar Catwoman?"

"What are YOU then?" sneered the Shadow Viper. "Indiana Jones from another dimension?"

"You still won't beat me, you wretched mercenary!" the Dark Queen laughed, turning nasty again. She picked up a walkie-talkie. "Get him, boys!" she yelled into it.

At that, Major Bludd swooped in on his Cobra Jet Pack. Han growled when he saw that paired up with Bludd was his nemesis, Boba Fett.

"Jabba may be dead, but I'd still get a lot of cash for you, Solo!" sneered Boba as he fired with his blaster.

"That, plus the Gumball Trophy will be a great reward for a well-done job!" Bludd added with a dirty laugh.

"You'll need help if you want to beat us, guys!" yelled Flash as he fired rounds from his rifle.

"Exactly." said Boba in a smug tone.

Another batch of laser fire and a few minigun rounds suddenly rained down on the Falcon Glider. Han was able to use his piloting skills to avoid them.

"What the hell's that?" he asked.

"I was only too glad to help my only offspring out." another voice said.

At that, another Cobra mercenary, Wraith, deactivated his stealth suit and showed himself and Boba's father, Jango Fett, riding another Cobra Jet Pack.

"Oh, a family business?" Han asked sarcastically as he noted Boba and Jango's matching armor and equipment.

"That's the least of your concern, mon ami." Wraith laughed.

"We'd like to see you get past us, Solo!" taunted Boba.

"Just you watch me!" smirked Han as he and Flash each fired a shot at the Jet Packs and caused them to spark and malfunction.

As the Fetts and their Cobra partners panicked and tried to regain control, Han and Flash quickly flew off in pursuit of the Dark Queen once more.

"And to think people consider Fett cool because of his jet pack." Flash scoffed. "Real style over substance guy!"

"He probably lets his action figure sales go to his head." Han replied.

…

In the city of Arita, George Jetson was steering Chameleon, trying to protect himself and his family from H.G. Cogswell, who was having too much fun blasting away in his flying Decepticon, Hell Buzzsaw.

Further ahead, Deadpool was racing head-to-head with the Tarantula, while both were avoiding fire from several DC and Marvel villains behind them; Baron Mordo, Wotan, Desaad, the Leader and Dormammu.

Even further up ahead, Wally West (aka the Flash) and his Autobot partner, coincidentally named Flash, were racing against the Justice Friends in their Hot Rod Patrol ally Trip-Up.

The Flash kept his foot to the floor, but Trip-Up was having no trouble keeping the pace with him.

"Watch out, fellow crime fighter, or we'll pass you...in a FLASH!" laughed Major Glory.

Valhallen and the Flash both groaned but, as usual, Major Glory just laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, I'm so funny!" he tittered.

"See if you're still laughing when I beat you, pal!" the Flash said as he sped Flash up to his maximum velocity.

"Oh no, you don't, dude!" Valhallen intervened, sending out an energy blast from his guitar and clipping one of Flash's wheels with it.

Flash quickly shifted into robot mode and landed on his feet to avoid an accident.

The Justice Friends cheered as they took the lead.

"YEAH, DUDES! THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!" Valhallen yelled.

"We gonna win! We gonna win!" the Infraggable Krunk yelled, bouncing up and down in the back seat.

His incredible strength caused Trip-Up to bounce higher and higher in the air each time.

Major Glory and Valhallen immediately ceased their laughing.

"Uh...Krunk?" muttered Major Glory.

It was too late. The next moment they bounced, they were a hundred feet in the air. They fell back down so hard that they crashed right through the road, leaving a hole.

As Trip-Up shifted to robot form and helped the Justice Friends climb out, Flash...and the Flash...honked their horns and left them in the dust.

"Bye bye, boys!" The Flash laughed. "And a big hello to a dinner date with Wonder Woman when I win the Gumball!"

"Sorry." Krunk grumbled to his pals.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Trip-Up said as he changed back to vehicle mode.

"Yeah, let's totally GO!" Valhallen cheered.

…

In the Arita Porcelain Park, many millions more dollars (or yen) worth of damage was being done as Turmoil and Mindset roared through the park. The evil Sumerian god Gozer and his/her partner, Moloth the black unicorn, laughed horribly while they wreaked damage to the park's reconstruction of the Zwinger Palace of Dresden.

"You shall perish, poor fools!" Gozer yelled. "The traveler has come!"

"Make these worthless mortals fear you with their every breath, my lord!" Moloth yelled.

Suddenly, Mindset roared past them, with evil sorcerer Vigo the Carpathian pointing his missile launcher behind him.

Gozer raised an eyebrow. "Is the scourge of Carpathia and sorrow of Moldavia frightened?" he/she asked mockingly.

"You would be too if you saw who's after me!" Vigo yelled, as two massive gunshots ripped through the Zwinger Palace, followed by four particle streams.

The middle of the porcelain palace was destroyed as Shuffler and Grapple tore through it.

In Shuffler, banging their heads to their signature song were Gozer’s and Vigo's enemies, the Ghostbusters. Dr. Ray Stantz steered Shuffler and looked aghast at the damage as they crashed through the Palace.

"Sorry! That was my fault!" he said.

"It's okay. I'm sure they have insurance." deadpanned Dr. Peter Venkman as he kept firing his proton blaster at Vigo.

"Besides, the REAL one's in Dresden." remarked Dr. Egon Spengler. "At least it's okay."

"Unless the Gumball goes through Europe next year." Peter deadpanned again.

"Well look what we have here, guys!" smirked Winston Zeddemore when he saw Gozer. "Two for the price of one!"

"Let me handle the painting guy!" smirked Hellboy as he chomped on his cigar and held up his gun, the Samaritan.

"I hope this'll work, red." said Liz Sherman.

"Come on. Bullets with garlic, holy water, silver shavings and anything else the undead hate. How can you go wrong?" Hellboy smirked again.

He took off after Mindset and fired shots at him, blowing the Decepticon's missiles out of the air.

"Good. Now when are you going to shoot at Vigo?" asked Johann Kraus.

"I'm getting to it!" complained Hellboy.

Liz helped out by firing burst of flame at Vigo and Mindset.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" asked Abe Sapien. "I have a headache."

"You have a HANGOVER, blue!" Roger said. "Here, listen to your music."

Roger put a pair of iPod headphones in Abe's ear holes. Abe immediately started to sing along with Barry Manilow's 'Can't Smile Without You'.

Kraus got an idea and activated Grapple's loudspeaker so Gozer, Moloth and Vigo could hear Abe singing.

"AH! That is horrible!" Moloth yelled.

"I agree! Let's go!" Gozer yelled as Turmoil and Mindset retreated.

The Ghostbusters and Hellboy's teams smirked.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." said Peter.

"Just like with Noriega and the heavy metal." smirked Winston.

"Now let's win us a race!" yelled Liz.

"Hell yeah!" Hellboy laughed as he put his gun down and opened another bottle of Sapporo beer.

"Thank Cybertron I'm driving." grumbled Grapple.

…

Outside of Kiyomizu Falls near Ogi, Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou were in stiff competition against schoolgirls Makoto Konno and Haru Yoshioka.

Not far off, Max Steel, Revy and their Joes were in a gunfight with a Fast Blast Viper and the psychotic Anton Chigurh, armed with his silenced shotgun. Aiding Anton and his Viper was an Inferno B.A.T. and the equally psychotic Lucie, armed with her double-barreled shotgun. With this much mayhem, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine were forced to duck in their vehicle for cover.

Meanwhile up ahead, Gyeon-woo was being harassed by his girlfriend to beat Chun Hyang and Seong Mi-na. Chun Hyang was keeping a sharp eye on the road…but she didn’t look out for the incoming Decepticon on her side, disguised somewhat as an ambulance. Fortunately though, Seong Mi-na saw what was coming and didn’t hesitate to take the first initiative.

“(Heads up, Chun Hyang!)” Seong Mi-na shouted, drawing her wol do against an incoming ring blade, belonging to none other than…

“Curse you!” Tira exclaimed from her Decepticon, Medicroid. “I almost had you there!”

Not far off on another route, Beastly was watching the fight ensue between Tira and Seong Mi-na through his binoculars.

“Hey, Shreeky.” He tapped his partner on the shoulder.

“What is it, Beastly?” Shreeky hissed, paying far too much attention on the road. “This better be important.”

“Maybe you should buying a ring blade like that lady over there, in exchange for your magic mirror?”

Shreeky wanted to throw her dimwitted friend onto the road for his stupidity. But she was startled when their Decepticon was struck by a bombardment of attacks from Dr. Horrible, Sharma, Zim and Cadel Piggot.

“I don’t understand!” Beastly cried out. “Why are they attacking us? Aren’t we on the same side?”

“It’s every Decepticon for himself, Beastly!” Shreeky grunted, regaining control of Bulletbike. “Remember that and get used to it!” 

…

Nagasaki was a city hoping for peace, just like Hiroshima after what had happened more than half a century before. But peace was the last thing it was getting as Chromedome and Gasket battled each other on the streets.

In Chromedome, Rebecca Chambers angrily fired rounds from her gun at Gasket, where Cloud Strife and his team were trying to avoid causing too much trouble. But Rebecca was still angry as Yuffie leaned out her window and dangled a bottle of Calpis in Rebecca's line of sight.

"You want the drink, grandma! Then come and get it!" Yuffie taunted.

"I'll nail your brat ass to the wall when I catch you!" yelled Rebecca.

"Yuffie, WHY can't we go somewhere without you getting us in trouble?" asked Cloud. He had his Buster sword ready just in case of eventualities.

"Why don't you just stop and give her the drink?" Tifa asked in frustration.

"This is more fun!" Yuffie grinned goofily.

"It's at times like this I wish I'd been left in the Shinra Mansion basement." grumbled Vincent.

"Aw, Vinnie, COME ON!" said Yuffie. "She won't get us!"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Cloud.

"I found someone VERY interested in the old hag's teammate!" Yuffie laughed.

Sure enough, from behind Chromedome, a siren sounded and gunshots were fired. 

"Huh?" a surprised Billy Coen looked behind. “What the..?

Coming up on them were Spinner, Hauler and Download.

Judge Dredd led the way in Spinner with his Lawgiver gun ready as the Terminator aimed his .12 gauge shotgun out of Hauler's window. On Download, Bounca laughed as he aimed his rocket launcher.

Dredd got alongside Chromedome and stared at Billy.

"You're under arrest, Coen!" he yelled.

"Affirmative." the Terminator confirmed. "You are a Death Row escapee and must be stopped."

"So pull over and prepare to be judged!" Dredd continued.

"Judge this!" yelled Rebecca as she leaned over Billy and took over the driving wheel.

“REBECCA!” Billy shouted as Rebecca swerved over and swiped against Spinner.

"That's an automatic five year sentence for you right there, young lady!" Dredd snapped.

"Here ya go, wankers!" Bounca smirked, firing a few rockets.

Chromedome struggled to avoid them. The Terminator added some fire from his shotgun. Rebecca gritted her teeth as she avoided the fire.

"You're resisting arrest here!" Dredd yelled. "I will take you down and throw the key away, IF I'm in a forgiving mood!"

"Bite me!" Rebecca yelled as she pulled away.

"I told you not to attract too much attention!" Billy yelled in frustration.

The Terminator's shotgun had run dry, so he pulled out his .45 with the laser sight.

Bounca chuckled when he saw it. "PONCE!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with my gun?" the Terminator asked.

"Those laser sights are for fairies who can't aim!" Bounca sneered.

"Fine." the Terminator took the laser sight off his gun and fired a few shots at Chromedome.

Dredd tried to catch up with Rebecca and Billy, but was then shot at himself as Grindcore suddenly appeared behind Dredd's group, with the smirking, hissing Judge Death driving him.

"Misssss me, Joe?" Death hissed in delight.

"Drokk it!" Dredd yelled. "Guys, we have to deal with this scumbag!"

"No problem." said Vox as she activated her sound equipment. 

She sent out a sonic blast, which knocked Grindcore off the road. Unfortunately, it also caused all the windows in Hauler and Spinner to break.

"That's a hefty fine for you there, Vox!" Dredd said.

Vox looked hurt. "Can't you let me off with a warning?"

"That IS the warning!" Dredd replied.

By this time, both Gasket and Chromedome were long gone.

…

Things were still rather rowdy down at Nagasaki Harbor, but in a good way as the citizens celebrated the festival of O-Bon. Nagasaki was known for making a huge celebration at this time.

Among the revelers were Asterix and his team. Obelix laughed as he shared a helping of Turkish Rice with Dogmatix.

"(I'm glad you tried something other than roast boar for once, Obelix.)" Asterix smirked.

"(Well, this stuff is wonderful. And the beer is good too!)" Obelix remarked as he picked up his bottle of Sapporo beer.

Nearby was the Trix Rabbit who was also enjoying the festivities. He looked around and noticed Tom and Jerry who had taken a brief stop. The Trix Rabbit started to drool as he saw they were both eating bowls of the cereal he had tried for so long to get his hands on.

He got ready to run over and grab some of them, but Jerry had noticed him and dropped a roller skate in his path. The Trix Rabbit stepped on the roller skate and squealed as he rolled down into the water.

Tom held up a hand-written sign, saying: 'Silly rabbit.'

Jerry held up another, saying: 'Trix are for kids.'

"Kids my furry butt!" the Trix Rabbit yelled up. "You two have been around for nearly 70 years!"

Meanwhile, Asterix and his team headed back towards their partner, Iron Lift. They looked surprised when they saw him. They had expected a another fellow Gumballer to be there as well.

"(Wasn't Wally supposed to be here with Circuit?)" asked Obelix.

"(Yeah. Where's Wally?)" asked Asterix as he looked around for their friend.

Amidst a gathering of about 500 people near the exit to the harbor, Wally and Circuit were trying to navigate their way out. With so many people bunched together during such a huge celebration, it was no wonder that Wally was well hidden from his fellow racers.

…

Tony Clifton and Don Vito drove through the US Navy base in Sasebo. Their Decepticon, Breakdown, made a nuisance to the sailors and marines posted there by causing unwanted damage to the base. As he left, gunshots were fired at him…and this startled his drivers.

“Damnit, Breakdown!” Tony Clifton slammed on his driving wheel. “Stop screwin’ around and get back to the Gumball! I need to win that trophy like I need a shotgun blast in the face!”

“Whaddya mean ‘I’? What about me, you vulcan idiot?” Don Vito complained, as he continued to babble incomprehensively. “Wook yak, we’d been racin’ all this time and this is all about you, you jackass? What nook nick, we’re supposed to be a team here! Heva wabada havada dem! Just grab that wheel and gobahudabahik jigabilopada WOOPATA!”

“SHUT UP!” Tony Clifton yelled. “Can’t understand a damn word of what you’re sayin’, fatso! Don’t make me have to sing badly for you again!”

“You two…SHUT YOUR TRAPS!” Breakdown interrupted.

Just then, a Decepticon car drove beside them. Breakdown recognized it as Counterpunch.

“Well, what are ya waiting for?” asked Tony Clifton impatiently. “Aren’t ya gonna knock him off the side of the road? Who gives a crap if he’s a Decepticon or not? We can’t let him beat us!”

“There’s something fishy about this fellow.” Breakdown commented. “He looks like a Decepticon, sounds like a Decepticon, smells like on too. But his drivers don’t seem awfully…”

Counterpunch’s drivers turned out to be Watchmen members Nite Owl, Silk Spectre and Rorschach. At that moment, Counterpunch’s Decepticon insignia flipped over to reveal his Autobot insignia. Thus Counterpunch was revealed to be none other than the Autobot, Punch.

“Hrmmm…” grunted Rorschach. “…step on it, Dan. Our cover’s been blown.”

Punch sped away before Breakdown had any time to react. Tony Clifton and Don Vito were only frustrated.

“GODDAMNIT!” Tony Clifton yelled, shaking about on his seat. “We’ve been tricked, had, clad, zad, chad, fad, tad, yad, nad, shad!”

“SHUT UP, YU SONNOVA BITCH!” Don Vito gave Tony Clifton the chokehold.

Breakdown ignored the two men fighting and roared his engines to catch up with Punch.

…

Back at the navy base, Nazi Colonel Hans Landa and Destro's General Voltar were causing more misery for all the American troops by attacking as many of them as possible and causing massive property damage. Joining them in the rampage were Chrome Dome, Ferahgo the Assassin, Vince Van Morrison and their Cobras.

Landa laughed as he fired shots from his Walther at a group of soldiers who scattered. "This Yankee scum deserve what they get after Aldo Raine formed his damn unit!" he sneered.

"The Basterds you mean?" asked Voltar.

"That's a bingo!" replied Landa.

The Dominator came under fire from a group of Joe vehicles. In the Night Scrambler were Lt. 'Hondo' Harrelson and his elite L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T. unit. Officer Jim Street drove while Officer T.J. McCabe took control of the Night Scrambler's cannons and fired many shots at the Dominator and other Cobra vehicles.

"Keep it up, T.J.! We'll nail thiee scumbags!" Officer Dominic Luca added as he, Shockwave, Hondo and 'Deacon' Kay added fire from their rifles.

Alongside them was an A.P.C., manned by Wide Scope and his partners: New York S.W.A.T. commander Kurt Wolfe and anti-terrorist squad leader Claude McGarren. Claude kept the Dominator under heavy fire as Wolfe carefully warned him when to move ahead and when to back off as Landa retaliated with the Dominator's missiles.

Also joining in the fight were Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey on their Eliminator with Footloose.

"This is no easy fight, Quick Straw!" Baba Looey remarked.

"I know, partner, but we can't let this varmint get away!" Quick Draw replied as he fired a few shots from his six gun and then added missile fire.

Landa was able to return fire with no problem and, despite the damage the Dominator had taken, it was still running at its best capacity.

"I told you we'd have no problem, Colonel!" Voltar laughed.

"You are indeed very lucky, my friend." Landa laughed. "The Fuhrer would have been happy to have you on our side in the war! Now, shall we go?"

"As you said, that's a bingo." Voltar smirked as he activated the Dominator's jet engines and raised the tank tracks off the road.

Soon enough, the Dominator took to the air while the other Cobra vehicles escaped. The three Joe teams kept firing as the Dominator, determined to slow Landa down. 

"Someone needs to catch this asshole!" Claude said.

"Hey, easy pal." Kurt replied. "I'm sure someone will catch him before the Gumball's over."

…

Along Sasebo’s coast, Admiral Ledger, Cutter and their Gumball partners were chasing after the Witch-Woman and Skeletron in their Water Moccasin. They were outmatched with the Joes’ Killer W.H.A.L.E. and U.S.S. Flagg…let alone there was Nyu and Nana present…and nobody dared to screw around with those girls.

Up above though, something bigger was happening. Barry B. Benson, Monsieur Bobo, Inspector Koichi Zenigata and their Joes were in trouble with Generic Tree Ninja, Kludd and their Cobras. Fortunately though, help came when Spider-Boy, Insect Queen and Francis appeared to help them in battle with their own Joes.

“Way to go, M.J.!” Spider-Boy said. “You sure know how to kick some tail!”

“Don’t sweat it, tiger!” Insect Queen replied with a wink. “Just keep your eyes peeled.”

Barry took a glance at the beautiful and elegant looking Francis in his Locust.

“Thanks a lot, lady. We really appreciate your help.” he said.

Francis frowned. “I ain’t a lady, pal. I’m a guy.” he replied in his deep masculine voice.

Barry’s jaw dropped, leaving him speechless.

…

Things were steaming up in Mount Aso…and it wasn’t the volcano. The horny and sex-crazed Glenn Quagmire was relentlessly pursuing Sportacus and Stephanie up ahead in their Autobot, Pointblank. However, one thing was blocking his way…

“Sportacus, we have to move faster!” said Stephanie, looking back from their vehicle. “He’s gaining on us!”

Sportacus saw Robbie Rotten in his Decepticon, Bug Bite, closing up behind them. He tried to think of a way to shake him off, but was surprised when Quagmire’s Autobot, Gran Arm, lifted Bug Bite off from the road and tossed him aside.

Sportacus let out a sigh of relief. “Your problem has been solved, Stephanie.” He said. “We don’t have to worry about Robbie Rotten anymore.”

“That’s not it.” Stephanie begged to differ. “It’s HIM!” she pointed at Quagmire. “That man’s been following us since the start of this race. I think he’s attracted to me!”

“GIGGITY GIGGITY GIGGITY!” Quagmire winked at Stephanie with his stupid grin. “I’m falling over head over heels for you, hot stuff!”

Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs.

A few miles ahead were several other Gumballers…

Elders Kevin Price and Arnold Cunningham were having a friendly competition against one another in their Ninja Raider Pile Drivers, accompanied by the Soft Master and Iron Master. Rick Grimes and James Taggart were trying to blast each other off the road in their Patriot and H.I.S.S. tanks.

Miss Spider was constantly spinning web shields to protect her and her Joe partner, Junko Akita, from the villainess Frost and her ice attacks. Kung-fu master Keiji Thomas and blind swordsman Zatoichi leapt from their Joe vehicles to confront Frost on her Septic Tank, leading to a two-against-one fight.

Astrid Hofferson was fighting ferociously and fending off Chaos and Schultz from hurting Onihashi and damaging their Ninja Lightning vehicle.

James Bond Jr. was racing parallel to Velvet Dark.

“So, Miss Velvet Dark. You doing anything after this race is done?” James Bond Jr. had to ask.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Velvet smiled, raising a brow. “If you’re asking me to come out on a date, you ought to think again.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I see that somebody else is attracted to you already.”

James Bond Jr. had no idea what Velvet was talking about…that was until he glanced up and saw Xenia Onatopp in a Sky Stalker, piloted by Steel Raven. Xenia was armed with a heavy Gatling gun, and she was ready to blast her competitors off the road.

Mayday stepped on the accelerator and fled the scene with Velvet, leaving James Bond Jr. and Quick Stryke alone to fend for themselves.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Xenia smirked.

She fired without warning, prompting Quick Stryke to floor the Road Bullet immediately, disappearing off into the distance.

…

In Kunamoto City, the Swedish Chef and Charbroil ran out of the Star of India restaurant and quickly got aboard their Attack Cruiser.

A couple of hoarse voices were yelling after them.

"Come back here, ya smeggers!" yelled Dave Lister as he ran out of the restaurant, with watering eyes, sounding very choked up.

A few seconds later, Captain Grid-Iron joined him just as the Attack Cruiser sped off.

"So leung, yer wayerd-heired looseer! Bork! Bork! Bork!" Swedish Chef yelled as he and Charbroil left Lister in the dust.

"I thought you liked curry anyway, Dave." said Grid-Iron.

"Yeah, I do. But that one was too smeggin' HOT! Even by my standards! I need to get at least two six packs of Sapporo to put out the 'fire'!" Lister complained.

"Well what did you expect from that Swedish guy?" Grid-Iron asked as they headed for their Mobile Battle Bunker.

Lister groaned, still fanning his mouth. "It's not my fault we don't have any episodes of 'The Muppet Show' on Red Dwarf that have him in them!"

"Not even his 'serving the meatballs' joke?"

"Oh, like I need to see that to know what he smeggin' does! I HAVE heard of Bjorn Borg, you know."

"So, to the nearest liquor store to aid you with your problem. And then, those two cooks will get their 'just desserts' when we catch up with them."

"Thanks for avoiding a football-based pun for once. Though I'm serious: you have to see Zero-Gravity football."

"Is it anything like Quidditch in 'Harry Potter'?" Grid-Iron wondered.

"Maybe, but with much more physical violence."

…

Hoops and Yoyo were leaving Amakusa Dolphin World in Hondo, after having watched many of the dolphin and other animal shows. Both were still excited and full of energy.

“WOW! That was amazing!” said Hoops.

“SUPER DUPER SCOOPER AMAZING!” added Yoyo.

They laughed in joy in Artfire, driving swiftly past Ferguson Darling, who was too busy trying to shoot down Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Anne from the sky.

They found trouble, however, when Lord Deimos appeared beside them, with his Decepticon Nebulan partner, Vorath. Deimos drew his mighty sword, ready to slice off the heads of his opponents.

Hoops and Yoyo acted fast, shouting out to the knight:

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

They randomly started hurling out hundreds of birthday cards, blinding Deimos’ vision.

“Happy birthday, you good looking hunk of a person, you!” Hoops said, throwing a birthday cake into Deimos’ face. “I jus wanna eat you up!”

“Munch! Munch! Munch!” Yoyo teased.

Artfire sped away, leaving Deimos grunting in rage.

…

The Dominator had reached Minamata. Landa looked around and sneered at the efforts to turn the city into a model of environmental safety.

"It only took the city being known for pollution for them to turn it around!" he said as Voltar flew the Dominator. "Typical of the hypocritical democratic systems of these less advanced societies."

"I agree absolutely." Voltar replied. "What say we give them a taste of our opinion of that hypocrisy?"

Just then, a Storm Eagle flew in and got ready to engage them.

Landa looked and snarled when he saw top NATO Security agent John Drake in the Storm Eagle, with his Joe partner Big Ben. He took control of his weapons and trained his sights on the Storm Eagle.

Drake just smirked. "I advise you to just give up and turn yourself in, Herr Colonel." He said. “As soon as General Hawk found out you were in this race he gave me clearance to take you down."

"Like I would believe that! I know how well known you are for bluffing, Drake!" Landa yelled.

"I'm not bluffing about having help in this matter!"

At that, a round of six missiles was launched at the Dominator from the ground.

They had been fired by the Eskimo Tracker Kwinn in the Motorized Battle Wagon, and the other weapons were manned by the two Road Rovers, Colleen and Blitz.

"We should take him down!" said Blitz. "He is a disgrace to all Germans both human and canine!"

"Easy, 'Fluffy'. We were told to take him alive. So use your bloody brains!" Colleen replied.

Blitz grumbled as she called him by the nickname he hated.

"Exactly. And you know I NEVER go back on my word when I have a contract." Kwinn added.

"You take care of those mutts and I'll handle Drake!" Landa yelled as he and Voltar both got their side arms ready.

But then, even more bad luck came for Landa, in the form of former US marine Cal Dexter, aka the Avenger, who turned up in his Pulveriser with the aid of Mirage.

The Avenger launched a few missiles from the Pulveriser’s cannons and managed to clip the tail of the Dominator clean off.

Voltar and Landa cursed as they were forced to make a landing.

As the Dominator landed, the Avenger, the Road Rovers and their partners all covered it with their weapons.

"Well done, lads!" Big Ben cheered over the radio.

Landa angrily climbed out of the Dominator as the Avenger trained his gun on him.

"Alright, Landa. Here's the way it's gonna be." the Avenger said as he clamped an electronic bracelet on Landa's right wrist. "You're going to continue the race. But that bracelet there is a homing device."

"You can thank Firewall for coming up with it." Colleen added.

"As soon as the Gumball is over, me and my buddies here will come and get you and take your ass back to the US to face charges for your attacks in Sasebo earlier on." the Avenger added. "And don't think I’m gonna forget about that, either!"

"And you needn't try taking the bracelet off." Kwinn added. "It has a electronic lock that only General Hawk knows the combination of."

Landa glared at all of them. "There's still no reason why I can't take all of you out now!"

He slipped a concealed gun out of his uniform sleeve, but Colleen saw it and delivered a karate kick, knocking it out of his hands.

As Blitz caught the gun and trained it on Landa, he smirked. "Did you really think you could hide the gun oil smell from us?"

"So, enjoy the rest of the race." Mirage said. "Because when it's over, you'll be decorating a cell in the Coffin."

"You haven't defeated me yet, though!" Landa smirked. "I will still claim the Gumball Trophy!"

"And bring it home to der Fuhrer?" asked the Avenger as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bingo!" laughed Landa.

"For the last time, it's just 'bingo', you bloody moron!" Colleen said as she facepalmed.

"Come on, let's go!" Voltar called.

"We can at least keep the Colonel company until we reach Okinawa." Drake said over the radio.

"No problem." smirked Mirage.

…

In Yatsushiro, a couple of Gumballers had decided to take a break.

At the foot of the 777 Steps in Higashikata Nature Park, the Radio AM Robot and Great Cannon were parked.

Gomez and Morticia Addams were being served with drinks by Lurch as Uncle Fester, Wednesday and Pugsley climbed up the steps for a view of the city from the mountaintop.

Nearby was Hades, who looked at the plate of revolting food that Granny Addams had served him.

"Two thumbs WAY up for your cooking, Granny!" Hades laughed.

"Thank you, dear!" Granny smirked.

"So tell me, Hades old man." Gomez said as he used his free hand to arm wrestle with Thing. "How are all our ancestors doing down there in your realm?"

"Oh, don't get me started!" Hades grumbled. "I'm glad that the practices of your family send so much business my way. But all the other demons are scared stiff of them, especially the Stygian witches. They're terrified of Wednesday's great aunt Calpernia because she tried to eat their seeing eye."

"Oh, mon cher! Did you hear that?" asked Morticia in delight. "Even in death, our families stay true to the Addams spirit."

"Did you expect anything less, caramia?" Gomez smirked as he finally beat Thing at the arm-wrestling.

Thing made himself into a fist and pounded the pavement in frustration, but then shook Gomez's hand.

"Good show, old man!" Gomez said. "I had to really fight for that victory!"

At the top of the mountain, Fester stood against the sunset and howled like a wolf. This action, of course, scared many people down in the city.

"That's my brother!" Gomez said proudly.

"Hey. Where are Pain and Panic?" asked Morticia. "I thought they had climbed the steps as well."

Everybody looked up as they heard two voices screaming and saw two figures fall from the top of the mountain.

It was Pain and Panic. Pain landed with a thump on Lurch's head. Lurch did not to notice the pain. Panic landed softly in Cousin Itt's head-fur.

"Oh my Gods! I don't ever want to go through that again!" Panic said in relief.

"I didn't enjoy it either." said Pain as he rubbed his butt in pain.

On top of the mountain, Wednesday and Pugsley looked through their binoculars.

"Looks like you were right, Pugsley." said Wednesday. "Panic DID bounce."

"Well, to be fair, that's only because I threw him towards Cousin Itt." Pugsley said.

"Well, I'm happy you taught those little rascals a lesson for getting to the top before us, children!" laughed Fester.

At the bottom of the steps, Cousin Itt chirped in panic as he saw Doc Terror and Hacker swooping down on them in Space Case.

"I'M the only one everybody should be afraid of!" Doc Terror yelled as he fired his weapons at the two ground teams.

"Looks like it's time to go, mon cher!" Morticia said to Gomez.

"Not necessarily." laughed Hades as he got behind Great Cannon's wheel and fired some of his anti-aircraft weapons at Space Case.

Doc Terror and Hacker tried to avoid the fire, but suddenly, one shell penetrated Space Case's cockpit and struck Doc Terror's robotic side, causing him to spark.

"Uh oh!" said Hacker as he went to try and fix his master.

"You'll pay for that, you flame-headed freak!" Terror yelled, shaking his fist at Hades.

"You thought I'd play fair?" Hades sneered at them. "I'm a DEMON for Pete's sake!" he cackled.

Gomez smiled while Fester and the children came back down the steps. 

"I'm impressed, Hades!" Gomez smirked. "You are a complete and utter bastard!"

"Styx and stones." replied Hades.

"Can't you take a compliment?" asked Granny.

"Let's go!" Fester called as the Addams Family got back aboard Radio AM Robot.

Lurch got behind the wheel, while Thing handled the levers and the pedals, leaping from one to the other without bother.

Soon, Great Cannon and Radio AM Robot had hit the road, with Space Case snapping at their heels.

…

In Heiwadai Park in Miyazaki, the Keeper had stopped at the foot of the Peace Tower. Frank Drebin looked impressed at the huge structure.

"That sure is a beauty." he said to himself.

He looked through a pair of binoculars to see if he could see the top. He then became annoyed when he saw that on top of the Peace Tower were Michael Bannon and Maccadam.

"For God's sake!" he grumbled.

He took out a megaphone and turned it on so he could yell at Michael to get back down off the tower so they could continue the Gumball. As he turned the megaphone on, though, there was a huge whine of feedback. This whine was suddenly amplified back at him with such strength that it knocked him off his feet.

He fell backwards and banged his head on the Keeper's hood.

"AHHHH!" he yelled.

This yell was also amplified, giving him an even bigger headache.

Michael looked down and smirked.

"Guess I should have warned him about the acoustics down there." he shrugged.

"Well, shall we get on with the race?" asked Maccadam.

"Yes, we shall." nodded Michael, while Maccadam picked him up and flew back down to ground level.

Drebin was still groaning from his headache when he saw Maccadam change back to vehicle mode and speed off.

"Now I'm MAD!" Drebin yelled.

"You weren't mad before?" asked the Keeper.

"I was just tetchy before, but now I'm definitely mad!" Drebin replied as he got back in the Keeper and they took off on Michael's tail.

…

In the Kirishima-Yaku National Park, the Purple Pie Man, Raisin Cane and their Decepticons swooped down upon Strawberry Shortcake and her Autobot, ready for attack. Strawberry Shortcake feared the worst, but was saved at the last second when Autobots Scattershot, Strafe and Highbrow appeared, firing lasers at her pursuers and driving them away.

“Phew, that was close.” said the Cheesecake Robot. “You hanging in there, Shortcake?”

“Yes.” Shortcake replied. “Thanks for asking. I’m glad that you Autobots are always offering each other a helping hand…unlike those mean and nasty Decepticons.”

Up in the sky…

“(No more Decepticons around here.)” confirmed Sousuke Sagara, checking his radar.

“(Pretty impressive shooting there, Akito.)” said Captain Tessa Testarossa over the radio.

“(No sweat.)” Akito Tenkawa replied to her. “(Your friend Sousuke isn’t half bad for a pilot himself.)”

“(I say we buy drinks for our new friends after the race.)” suggested Kaname Chidori.

“(That’s a swell idea. We should do the same.)” said Yurika Misamaru. “(What do you think, Ruri?)”

“(Why ask me?)” Ruri Hoshino shrugged. “(You know I’m underage to drink.)”

“(Oh yeah, that’s right.)” Yurika grinned sheepishly. “(Silly me…)”

“Baka.” Ruri murmured.

“(Um, guys…)” said the crackling voice of Itsuki Kazama over the Autobots’ speakers. “(…if you’re not busy, would you mind helping me out back here before I get killed…again?)”

A short distance behind all the chitchat, Highbrow and Itsuki were having some trouble with Gauron and his Decepticon partner, Divebomb.

“(You guys aren’t getting ahead of me!)” Gauron smirked.

…

Elsewhere, a Mudfighter and a Starfighter were racing neck and neck.

In the Starfighter, slowly gaining the lead was the Mawg (half man, half dog) space warrior Barfolomew, known as Barf to his friends. He was riding with Hawkwind. Catching up on them in the Mudfighter were Mangler and the super-intelligent talking owl Archimedes.

Archimedes had been impressed so far with how all the Joe air vehicles had handled.

"I guess Merlin was really onto something with his futuristic fiddle-faddle." Archimedes said. "I thought these machines would never fly."

"So, are you happy?" asked Mangler.

"Yes, but I'll be much happier if we can get ahead of that furry oaf!"

Barf and Hawkwind held on to their lead.

"You're doing great, Hawkwind!" Barf howled in delight. "You want something to eat?"

He offered a bucket of dog biscuits to Hawkwind, who tried to hide his disgust.

"Uh, no thanks, Barf. You have it." he declined.

Just then, Barf's ears pricked up.

"Uh oh! Incoming!" he said.

"Where?"

"Behind us!"

Barf manned a weapons station. Sure enough, coming in from the rear to engage them were a Firebat, in which rode the feline pool hustler Naughty Number Nine, and a Mamba, with the two notorious boxers, the Bruiser brothers.

Number Nine laughed as he trained his sights on Barf's Starfighter. As a cat, he of course hated all things canine.

"Eat this, ya ball-sniffin' dork!" Number Nine yelled as he opened fire while the Cobra Pilot still handled the controls. "Screwball in the corner pocket!"

Barf was more than holding his own against his enemy.

Venomous Maximus and Rick Bruiser laughed as they took on Archimedes. Nick Bruiser, as usual, didn't display any emotion but seemed satisfied as they caused damage to the Mudfighter.

"To paraphrase someone a lot like me, we must break you." Nick intoned to Mangler and Archimedes.

"Not in this lifetime, you stupid meat sack!" Archimedes replied as Mangler fired on them.

He clipped the rotor blades and one of the rudders of the Mamba. Venomous Maximus hissed in anger as they lost altitude.

As they nearly hit the ground, they got a rude surprise when they were suddenly knocked away by the fist of a blue Battle Armor S.N.A.K.E., which was moving through the valley.

As the Mamba tried to recover from the shock, Big Boa and his partner, Fidget the bat, laughed in the S.N.A.K.E. when they saw the chaos they had caused.

"Don't interrupt our fun, boys!" laughed Fidget as Big Boa trained his aim back on the Equalizer manned by Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole and Ambush, which had engaged the S.N.A.K.E. in combat before the Bruisers had been knocked out of the air.

As Big Boa fired more laser blasts from the Cobra battle armor's cannons, Secret and Ambush returned fire with their hi-tech weapons.

"I'm glad my coat is proof against bullets and lasers." Secret remarked as he opened his cannon hat and fired a few blasts that nearly knocked Big Boa and Fidget off their feet. "But this thing's stronger than I thought."

"Well, now you know why Big Boa is the Cobra troops' trainer." Ambush replied.

"Hey, Secret! It looks like we've got a bit of help!" said Morocco cheerfully as he pointed something out.

Nick, Rick and Venomous Maximus had left their grounded Mamba and were now angrily marching over to the S.N.A.K.E. They were determined to make Fidget and his partner pay for their insult.

"Oh boy." grumbled Fidget. "I'd fly away and leave this to you if my wing wasn't broken."

"I'll break more than your wing if you try to desert, ya little maggot!" yelled Big Boa in his booming voice.

Big Boa took control of the S.N.A.K.E's arms yet again and started to engage the Bruiser brothers and Venomous in a brutal fight.

Secret smiled. "If those guys had a robot of their own, this wouldn't look out of place in an anime." he remarked.

He and Morocco gave a thumbs-up.

"Well, the show's over right now! So let's go!" said Ambush.

The three Gumballers returned to the Equalizer and drove off. As they left, Secret fired a parting shot, which knocked the S.N.A.K.E. off its feet. The Bruisers smiled as they prepared to rip its door and give Fidget and Big Boa a lesson they'd never forget.

"Right now, I'd die to have Professor Ratigan feed me to Felicia!" Fidget moaned as Nick and Rick opened the S.N.A.K.E. up and cracked their knuckles.

…

Near Sakurajima, the famous volcano of Kagoshima, Cloudraker had caught up with Raker. Mirai was determined to make the Virtua Fighter team pay for disrupting her enjoyment of Athena's concert back in Fukuoka.

"METAMORFORCE!" Mirai yelled as she activated her Mol-Unit and turned into Moldiver.

She then opened the canopy as Cloudraker hovered.

"(Wait here, Cloudraker! I won't be long.)" Mirai said as she flew over to engage Raker in combat.

In Raker, Akira and Pai smirked when they saw Moldiver fly alongside them. Jacky was more than able to dodge and evade her to prevent her getting a grip.

"(Hey, lady, does Sailor Moon know you raid her wardrobe?)" Pai laughed.

Mirai finally got a grip on Raker and tried to toss him away with her incredible strength, but Jacky brought his Autobot back under control and flew back to engage her again.

"(Don't you ever give up?)" Mirai asked in disbelief.

"Not in your lifetime!" Sarah said. "What say you we land and sort this out with a little bout?"

"(We bet we could beat you any day, pretty lady!)" Akira smirked.

"(You wish!)" Mirai smirked. "(I finally got my black belt in Kung-Fu after all these years!)"

"HA! Nothing beats Jeet Kune Do, baby!" Jacky laughed.

"(We'll see.)" Mirai said as she prepared to fly right at Raker.

Suddenly, there was an eruption of ash from Sakurajima. There was another one as Cloudraker had fired a couple of shots at the volcano.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Sarah at Cloudraker.

"I'm not crazy about you guys fighting!" Cloudraker replied. "This is why I’m telling you all to CUT IT OUT!"

Mirai grumbled as she returned to Cloudraker before he could cause a major disaster.

The Virtua Fighter team flew off, with Mirai following.

"Now if we could all just have a visit from Mr. Maturity, I'm sure things will be fine." said Cloudraker smugly as Mirai sulked in his cockpit.

…

In the Tenmonkan shopping arcade in Kagoshima city, Cloud and Tifa impatiently waited in Gasket for Yuffie and Vincent to return.

Tifa looked at her watch in frustration. "It couldn't take THAT long to get some more Calpis."

"As if she needs more. We've lost nearly two hours in this prefecture alone thanks to bathroom breaks!" Cloud said.

Just then, there was a yell and two figures in blue suits fell up against Gasket and dusted themselves off.

Cloud and Tifa looked stunned...and then startled as they realized it was Reno and Rude of the Turks.

"Alright, princess!" Reno yelled as he took out his electro-mag rod and Rude balled his fists again. "Time to teach you some manners at long last!"

Cloud and Tifa looked and saw that amidst a crowd of people, Yuffie and Vincent were battling with Tseng and Elena, the other two members of the Turks.

And waiting there, ready to strike with his long sword was Cloud's mortal enemy, Sephiroth.

"Come on, Tifa! Let's go!" yelled Cloud.

Cloud got his buster sword ready and jumped out of Gasket. Tifa followed, getting ready for battle too. To help even further, Gasket transformed into robot mode. But then, he was hit by a laser blast.

Cloud and Tifa looked in shock to see Goryu and Metrodash, Sephiroth and the Turks' respective Decepticons, also ready in their robot form.

Sephiroth drew his sword and pointed it in Cloud's direction.

"Believe it or not, my friend, we don't wish to create a scene." he smirked.

"That's right." said Tseng as he and Vincent pointed their guns at each other. "We just want the little rose of Wutai here to give something up."

"You're not getting my Materia!" Yuffie yelled as she kept Elena at bay with her large shuriken weapon.

"It's not that, KID!" sneered Elena.

"Then what is it?" asked Tifa, confused.

"What do you think?" asked a familiar voice.

Cloud cursed to himself as he recognized Rebecca Chambers' voice. She and Billy Coen stepped quietly out of the shadows to reveal themselves.

"Yuffie, give her the damn Calpis!" Cloud snapped.

"But, Cloud..." Yuffie began.

"Give her the damn drink, princess!" yelled Rude. "Or there is gonna be BIG trouble."

Rebecca stepped forward with her arm held out for a Calpis bottle.

"Give it to her, Yuffie." said Tifa. "We're not bailing you out this time."

Tifa and Cloud stood back and folded their arms patiently, as did Vincent.

Yuffie huffed to herself and handed Rebecca one of the bottles of Calpis she had bought.

"Keep 'em coming." Rebecca smirked.

Yuffie grumbled as she handed three more Calpis bottles over.

"You aren't the only ones who can call in favors." Billy smirked, looking smug.

"Now then, if this pettiness is all over, shall we continue with the race?" asked Sephiroth.

"I bet we'll still beat you!" Cloud said to Sephiroth. He then gave Yuffie a stern look. "Let this be a lesson to you, FOR ONCE."

"Oh, come on!" Yuffie began.

"I have a proposal." Vincent suggested. "If we DO beat these guys in the race, YOU buy us the victory meal."

“WHAT?” exclaimed Yuffie.

"Sounds about right." Tifa smirked.

"Right, now let's go, yo!" Reno yelled.

Goryu, Metrodash and Gasket all changed back to their vehicle modes as Rebecca and Billy returned to Chromedome.

The others returned to their transformers, with Yuffie still sulking.

Not far off, Squall Leonhart and his group were sitting back on a bench, having witnessed the entire scene. Rinoa Heartilly couldn’t help but smile after seeing Yuffie get her just desserts.

“Well, that was amusing, wasn’t it?” Rinoa commented. “What do you guys think?”

Squall was about to answer, but found out that Rinoa wasn’t only talking to him…but a whole bunch of other Final Fantasy cast members on benches behind her. Amongst them were Frionel’s group, Cecil Harvey’s group, Terra Branford’s group, Shadow, Auron, Vivi Orunitia and Yuna’s group. Squall was even more surprised that some of the Final Fantasy villains had sat down to watch too; Garland, the Cloud of Darkness, Golbez, Exdeath, Kefka Palazzo, Ultimecia and Seifer’s gang. All were mumbling to each other, and all agreed that they were satisfied with Vincent’s proposal.

“Seifer? You guys are here too?” Squall asked.

“Hey,” Seifer shrugged, “Yuffie’s a pester to us villains as well you know. Besides that stupid Gumball Trophy, we’d LOVE to see that ninja kid get the comeuppance she deserves as much as you guys.”

“Well, there’s something we heroes and villains can both agree on.” said Selphie Tilmitt. “We better hurry up and make sure Cloud’s team wins the race.”

“Agreed.” Rinoa nodded.

The Final Fantasy members rushed back to their Transformers and continued with the race.

…

On the streets of the Chiran prefecture, Nullifier and Queen Zeal, in their A.G.P., were relentlessly pursuing Sparks and Lucca on their Attack Cruiser.

Up in the skies, however, a bigger chase was taking place…

“There they are, Master Serpentor!” pointed PicoDevimon on his master’s shoulder. “Hawk and his bald-headed loser!”

Serpentor glanced down from his Air Chariot. As the clouds cleared, he could see a Skystorm X-Wing Chopper, ridden by General Hawk and Charles Xavier, otherwise known as Professor X.

“Excellent work, my little friend.” Serpentor smiled, patting PicoDevimon on the head. “Without their notice, we shall strike now and strike swiftly! Cobras, ATTACK! THIS I COMMAND!”

By his order, two Cobra aircrafts appeared. There was a Cobra Condor Z25, piloted by Nemesis Enforcer and Demona. Then there was a Cobra Night Raven S3P, piloted by deadly twins, Tomax and Xamot, along with the murderous twins, Veda and Vera.

Nemesis Enforcer and Demona split their Cobra Condor in half, creating two aircraft fighters. Veda and Vera hopped into the reconnaissance jet, which disconnected from the Night Raven.

“WE’VE GOT ‘EM NOW!” cackled PicoDevimon.

The Skystorm seemed defenseless against such an attack. But little did the villains know about Professor X’s incredible mutant capabilities. Before Serpentor realized it, all the Cobras were stopped still in their flight…like they were frozen in time. The X-men leader was far from fooled, and knew long before that Serpentor had been following them for some time now.

“Nice going, Xavier.” Hawk said. “I think it’s time we teach these Cobras some lessons in flying!”

At that moment, Virgil ‘Tiger’ Cole appeared from out of the clouds with his Joe partner Sure Fire, riding in their Combat Jet Skystriker XP-14F. They attacked the Cobras behind Hawk, just as they were released from their Professor X’s psychic grip. Hawk then turned his Skystorm around and began firing away, hitting Serpentor’s Air Chariot.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Serpentor hissed at PicoDevimon, clenching his fists and squeezing the poor Digimon in the palms of his hands.

“ACK! Whaddya expect?” PicoDevimon squealed. “I’m just your lackey, not a strategist!”

…

A spine-chilling chase was taking place on the outskirts of Ibusuki. Judge Doom’s weasels were positioned outside on Megatron, holding Michael Banks hostage by his shirt and dangling him just above their Decepticon’s tank wheels. One drop and Michael would be crushed flatter than a soda can.

Mary Poppins roared Optimus Prime’s engine as she did her best to keep up with her adversaries. A nervous Jane Banks was biting her nails.

“Advance further, Poppins,” warned Judge Doom, “and the boy will be dead! Don’t even attempt to play hero and save him yourself.”

It seemed like Mary Poppins was stumped. But just then, Autobot Camshaft rushed to the rescue, driven by Mikura Suzuki, who was with her friends, Kenichi Kurokawa and Tomohisa Harada.

Optimus Prime was no fool in calling for an ally to aid him on this daring rescue mission. Mikura stepped on Camshaft’s pedal, hoping to reach Michael before the Weasels would drop him. But laser fire from a hovering Decepticon rained from above, and Camshaft was forced to swerve away.

“Excellent work, Moriarty. You’re just in time.” Judge Doom thanked Professor Moriarty in his Decepticon, Tracer. “Even I could have predicted such a surprise rescue attempt. Take care of those anime racers while I deal with Poppins and his overgrown Autobot!”

Moriarty was glad to oblige, and followed Mikura’s group as they drove off on an alternate route.

“You see, not even your friends can help you in this pickle!” Judge Doom grinned at Mary Poppins. “You best back away now if you don’t want to be held responsible for the child’s untimely death.”

“I beg to differ, Judge Doom.” Mary replied. “For you see, I have come much better prepared than you may have thought.”

Doom’s face dropped to a frown.

“Ladies…if you may.” Mary gave the order.

Downshift, driven by femme fatales Sawa and Monaka Noguchi, rushed up from behind Optimus Prime’s trailer at incredible speed. The Autobot came up so fast that the girls reached the front of Megatron before the Toon Patrol knew it. And without haste, Monaka grabbed Michael’s foot, pulling him out from the Weasels’ grip and into her car. Sawa immediately aimed her gun at Megatron and then fired a few rounds, making the Weasels retreat back into their tank.

Downshift reduced his speed, falling behind Megatron and uniting with Optimus Prime. He opened his door, as did Prime, while Monaka carefully passed Michael to Mary.

“Michael!” Jane hugged her brother. “You’re safe!”

“Jane, Mary Poppins!” Michael hugged them both.

“Fine work, you two.” Mary Poppins said towards Monaka and Sawa. “I owe you my greatest gratitude.”

“(No problem.)” Sawa nodded with a smile. 

She steered her Autobot away on another route…leaving Mary Poppins and Judge Doom alone once again.

Optimus Prime raised the speed and roared past Megatron, who was beyond furious and started firing blasts from his cannon in random directions.

“Curse those Autobots!” Megatron growled.

Judge Doom was feeling the same, and slapped the Toon Patrol on the heads for their cowardice. “FOOLS! IMBECILES! NITWITS! You call yourselves a patrol? Why, by the time we get back home, I’ll make sure-”

“SILENCE!” Megatron stormed. “We can’t let Prime win this race, Doom! Save such trivial nonsense for later!”

Doom stared at his Weasels and huffed. “Fine…there’s only one more chance for us to rid Mary Poppins and her worthless Autobot. LET’S MAKE THIS ONE COUNT!”

With Kyushu almost behind them, Optimus Prime, Megatron and their partners prepared themselves for the last region to cover for the race: Okinawa.


	11. The Final Stretch

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

…

Chapter Ten: The Final Stretch

…

It took a day for the Gumballers to reach the island of Okinawa from Kyushu. But today was the day for someone to claim the Gumball Trophy at long last.

Babs and Buster Bunny stood near the New Narrator as their new camera activated, showing them with microphones at Hedo Misaki on Okinawa, with several Gumballers lined up and getting ready to race.

Ran Hibiki was there as well with Scoop, taking endless amounts of pictures with her camera. She certainly had a lot to write about here for next week for her school’s newspaper.

"Hiya once again, toonsters!" Buster said. "We are now officially on the final leg of the Gumball Rally, leading across the tropical island of Okinawa, where the wind comes sweeping down the plain!"

"That's OKLAHOMA, Buster!" Babs corrected him, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, before the official winner of the Gumball is crowned when we reach the southern tip of the island, several of our racers have decided to have a quick race from Hedo Misaki here to Manza Beach in the central part of the island."

"And here with us now is the racer who proposed this special challenge." said Buster. "He is well-known for the multi-million dollar grossing film franchise based upon his exploits and also the ultimate street racer. Can you please welcome...Mr. Dominic Toretto!”

Dom stepped forward to be interviewed.

"So then, Dom, if I may call you that. What details can you give us about this challenge?" asked Babs.

"Well, me and the others decided that to make a bit of a change for this race that there'll be no more bullshit stuff like our Autobots transforming and laser blasts and all that. This here will be a simple race, with emphasis on horse power and driving skills. As I've probably said to many people before, a REAL driver knows how to handle his car."

Babs frowned, looking annoyed.

"Or HER car." Dom hastily added. "Hey, I know a hell of a lot of great female street racers! I dated one for God's sake."

"Good to know." Babs replied.

"So, let's have a look at who's ready to go." said Buster.

The camera panned over to show Mr. Toad, Arthur 'The Fonz' Fonzerelli and his friend Cherry, Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman all lining up on the starting grid

with their racing partners.

Also, there were Michael Bannon and Frank Drebin.

"This time you'll see for yourself how well I drive, Bannon!" Drebin smirked.

"If you drive half as good as you shoot your mouth off, I'll be very impressed!" Michael replied as he got behind Maccadam's wheel. 

"Those are some serious drivers you've got there." Babs remarked. "Not sure about Mr. Toad, though."

"Hey, he's learned a lot since the last time he drove." Dom defended.

"We hope so. The last time he drove he had to dress in drag to get out of jail so he wouldn't do a 20 year stretch." Buster said.

"Oh, do shut up!" Mr. Toad called over. "With Spin Road here, I will be invincible on the road!"

"Don't forget that I'm coming too!" announced Dom as he went over to Sandstorm, who was in his dune buggy form.

As he left, Betty Boop came over with a smile on her face.

"Ms. Boop. This is a surprise." said Buster.

"I'm here to add a special incentive, sugar." Betty winked. "The winner of this race will get a date with me!"

Over in Roller, Baby Herman let out a high whistle. "That date is MINE, sweetheart!" he chuckled perversely.

"So, I'm off to Manza first." Betty smiled, waving at the camera and blowing a kiss. "Boop-boop-be-doop-BOOP!"

After singing, she went towards Flattop and got ready to drive off.

"Whoo, even after all these years and many accusations of political incorrectness in her cartoons, Betty Boop can knock the guys for a loop." Babs smiled.

She looked over and noticed Buster practically drooling as Betty and Flattop left. She grunted and whacked him on the head with her microphone.

"Sorry." Buster said when he snapped back to reality.

"AAAAYH, you guys! Let's get goin' here!" The Fonz called over as he, Cherry and their Nebulan partner Nightstick revved their engine.

"Okay!" said Babs as she stepped out in front of the line, getting ready to drop her hands. "READY?"

Dom revved Sandstorm's engine and focused on the road ahead of him.

"SET?"

Mr. Toad and Roger Rabbit were both jumping up and down in their seats as Spin Road and the diminutive Roller revved their engines. Michael Bannon and Frank Drebin glared at each other determinedly.

"GO!" Babs finally yelled as she dropped her hands.

Sandstorm, Spin Road, Roller, the Keeper, Maccadam and Nightstick all roared off the starting line, with Sandstorm taking the lead.

"POOP POOP!" Mr. Toad yelled as he left the starting line.

"Okay. There they go! And now, here we go to cover the action!" Buster laughed.

He and Babs ran back into the New Narrator and drove off to cover the race. 

…

At a picnic area on the Hiji Waterfall Hiking Trail, several Gumballers had stopped for a short break. There was Henry Sugar, the Thornberries, Gomer Pyle, Cybersix, Mitch Buchannon, the cast from Rainbow Boys, PB&J Otter, Kilroy the Mouse, Arnold and Willis Jackson, Benjamin White, Tracy Turnblad, the Bunkers, Artie Abrams, Sandra Shore, and their racing partners. Mitch Buchannon showed off his biceps and tan to Cybersix and Sandra Shore, who seemed uninterested…but he inadvertently attracted the attention of Jason Carrillo, Nelson Glassman and Kyle Meeks, which made him feel uncomfortable.

“Well, GOLLY!” Gomer Pyle chuckled.

Fred Flintstone and his chum Barney Rubble had also stopped here to enjoy a packed lunch that Fred's wife Wilma had prepared for them.

"I'm really ready for these brontosaurus steaks, Fred!" smiled Barney Rubble.

"That makes two of us, pal." said Fred, preparing to take a bite.

They heard a horn honk and turned their attention towards it. As they did, the rodent down and out Ratso was suddenly lowered from above on a fishing line and he plucked up Fred's bronto steak. Fred turned back around and noticed Ratso being pulled away with his steak.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily.

He and Barney saw Ratso returning to Landfill, where Dirty Dawg was reeling him in with the food.

"Thanks a lot, my good man!" Dirty Dawg waved as he pulled Ratso into Landfill and drove off.

"Alight, no more jokes!" yelled Fred.

He and Barney ran for Switch and Flint and drove off.

"These guys go pretty fast for an auto rickshaw, Fred." Barney remarked. "And I'm glad we don't even have to use our feet!"

"Focus, Barn! We're gonna nail that two-bit bum of a dog and get my food back."

Barney held up the plate with his steak on it, which he had brought along. "You could have some of mine if you want." he stated matter-of-factly.

Fred was rather embarrassed but then happy.

"Gee. Thanks, Barn." he smiled.

…

Above the ruins of Nakijin Castle near Nago, several aerial battles were taking place. Porco Rosso was being relentlessly pursued by his rival, Donald Curtis. Sergeant Oh Kyeong-pil and Private Jeong Woo-jin were firing Switchblade’s missiles and mini-guns at the femme fatale, Asami Yamazaki, who showed incredible flying skills in her Decepticon, Air Warrior.

At the same time, Strider Hiryu, in Devcon, was battling with the treacherous Strider Hien, on Laserbeak.

"(Again, you lack vision, Hiryu!)" Hien said as Laserbeak cawed and fired his weapons. "(With the aid of the Decepticons, our order will be unbeatable!)"

"(Always dreaming of absolute power. I thought for sure you would learn by now.)" replied Hiryu. "(Evil will never overcome.)"

Phoenix nearly cut in front of Devcon. Flying it, looking rather disgusted, was Lord Edmund Blackadder. In the co-pilot seat was his dogsbody, Baldrick.

"Oh God! How many clichés do you people have to use when you talk?" Blackadder commented. "I mean, I doubt that even 80s cartoon stars would get away with the drivel you come out with!"

"Sir, be careful!" yelled Baldrick as they dipped a bit.

Blackadder got Phoenix back under control.

"Okay, little slip there, but I'll manage." He said as he took control of Phoenix's guns. "Now, Baldrick, how many rounds do we have?"

"Twenty, sir. Cheese and ham for you and rat for me."

"Not the sandwiches, you malodorous runt! How many rounds in the guns!" Blackadder snapped. "There's trouble coming up."

Sure enough, looming up behind them was the monstrous Seizer. In his control room were the megalomaniac millionaire Auric Goldfinger and his bowler hat wearing henchman Oddjob. They were training their weapons on Phoenix.

"You are outsized and outgunned, my dear Lord Blackadder. Your chances of victory are very slim!" Goldfinger smirked as he took control of Seizer's cannons, puffing his cigar.

"Do you expect me to give up?" asked Blackadder.

"No, Lord Blackadder. I expect you to DIE!" laughed Goldfinger as he opened fire.

Blackadder was able to dodge the shots because of Phoenix's greater speed and smaller mass. He then dropped behind Seizer and opened fire on Goldfinger. Oddjob grunted and opened a hatch. He got ready to throw his razor-edged bowler hat.

As he threw it, Blackadder blasted it out of the sky.

"So much for that!" Blackadder laughed at Oddjob. "You and your boss are so fat that your high school photos were aerial shots that caused the people who viewed them to think they'd discovered new land masses!"

Baldrick stood up in his seat and made rude gestures. But Blackadder flew forward again, Baldrick was blown backward and banged his head against the cockpit canopy.

"Baldrick, will you stop arsing around and sit down!" Blackadder snapped.

"Yes, sir." Baldrick grunted.

…

The Ocean Expo Park was packed with tourists, including Gumballers. Detectives Sammy Keyes and Nancy Drew were both admiring the whale sharks at the enormous Churaumi Aquarium. Their Autobots Speedstream and Boomer waited outside, gazing out towards the open sea.

They noticed agent Cammie Morgan (aka Chameleon) riding out there on a chase with Scott Irwin and the Cookie Crisp Crook, with Chip the Dog. Little to her knowledge though, she was being secretly stalked by Ra’s al Ghul and Talia al Ghul from underwater.

Not far behind was Joe agent Deep Six, with McGee and Zora Lancaster. Their dolphin Finback guided their S.H.A.R.C. quietly underwater past a Killer W.H.A.L.E., ridden by Lieutenant Dolphin, Captain Steiner and General Beatrix.

“Get a load of that, Sulley!” said Mike Wazowski, peering through his binoculars. “That Morgan girl sure has some kicks when she’s riding on a motor boat.”

Sulley Sullivan pushed his friend aside and leaped off the pathway, as the wild and hyperactive duo Cheese and Goo Goo Ga Ga raced through the park illegally with Rescue Force Buggy. Sammo Law was in tow with Streetstar, blurring out a loud siren that penetrated everybody’s ears…even the Spellmans’.

“Ugh!” groaned the cat, Salem. “And I thought the songs from William Hung were horrible!”

“Autoceptor! Let’s get out of here!” shouted Sabrina, rushing to her vehicle with her sisters.

As they rushed off, even more trouble was being caused in the ocean. Parked at the edge of the water was a Cobra Hammerhead. Ma Beagle and her sons Burger, Bouncer and Baggy laughed as they launched the two one-man submersibles at each side of the Hammerhead into the water so that Bigtime and his cousin Bankjob, piloting each of them, could take on Psyche-Out and the British super secret agent, Danger Mouse.

"Time for a little pest control here!" Bigtime laughed while he and Bankjob came alongside Danger Mouse's M.A.N.T.A..

Danger Mouse didn't even bother to use his vehicle's weapons.

"Why even bother, Bigtime?" asked Psyche-Out on a loudspeaker. "You know that your plans never work. Every time you try to rob Scrooge's Money Bin you fail. Do you think you can honestly claim the Gumball Trophy?"

"That's exactly right." DM chipped in. "I mean, I have dealt with tough criminals in the past, but you Beagle Boys are pathetic! You always have to rely on your mother to help you out!"

"That's not true! We can make our own plans!" protested Bankjob. "We could get on without Ma!"

"Face it. She always keeps you under her thumb so you'll end up relying on her. And I mean, she abuses you!" DM said.

Bigtime thought for a minute. "Yeah, it's true she does clobber us a lot, but we usually have it coming."

Bankjob looked incensed. "For what? Just wanting to taste her cooking when she bakes one of our other cousins a cake to break them out of stir?"

"Good grief! She won't even let you do that?" asked DM. "She never cared about any of you! It's high time you showed her where to get off!"

Bigtime and Bankjob looked at each other in shock, but then nodded to each other in agreement. They turned their mini-subs around and headed back towards the shore, opening fire on the Hammerhead as they went.

"BOYS! What are you doing?" Ma yelled. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Yeah, we're always stupid in your eyes, aren't we, Ma?" Bigtime yelled in contempt.

"We have a serious bone to pick with you, lady!" Bankjob yelled.

The M.A.N.T.A. sped on.

Psyche-Out looked proud of DM. "You certainly earned your psychology degree, DM. I bet Hawk would love to have you on the team."

"Well, I'd rather not." DM said. "I may be the world's greatest secret agent, but I'm also the world's most modest secret agent."

"Didn't sound like it to me." Psyche-Out grumbled.

…

Near Motobu Port, the race to Manza Beach was still going on. Both the Fonz and Mr. Toad were battling for the lead.

"That date is as good as mine, greaser boy!" yelled Mr. Toad as the Fonz tried to cut in front of him.

"Not on my watch, buddy boy!" the Fonz replied.

"You could always get a date with me if you don't get to date Betty, you know." Cherry chipped in.

As they were briefly distracted, Sandstorm had caught up and Dom Toretto kept a serious face as he took the lead and held onto it.

"NO! BETTY!" yelled Mr. Toad as he fell behind and tried his damndest to catch up.

"Damn, that guy's fast!" Cherry remarked as the Fonz and Nightstick sped up their vehicle.

Way at the back of the pack were the Keeper, Maccadam and Roller.

Baby Herman and Roger Rabbit were concentrating more on the race, but Michael Bannon and Frank Drebin were still too busy trying to one-up each other.

Frank Drebin laughed as he put the pedal to the floor. Michael grunted and revved Maccadam's engine for all it was worth and managed to get a lead. This made Drebin furious.

"These guys don't even know how far behind we've fallen!" remarked Baby Herman.

"Hey, Herman! I think there's a shortcut!" Roger said as he pointed out a short road off to the left.

"Then we're takin' it!" laughed Baby Herman, steering Roller off on the road and going down it.

Michael and Drebin failed to notice this as they still tried to battle each other to get ahead. As they approached the highway leading to Nago city, neither of them had noticed four other Gumballers emerging from another side road and making the turn.

Michael swerved and managed to avoid hitting Deceptor, with Tina Armstrong and team in it, but knocked their enemy, Ayane and her Decepticon Camaro, off the road. Similarly, Drebin managed not to hit Princess Kitana in Blaze but rear-ended her enemy Mileena in Betabear, causing her to spin out.

The Keeper and Maccadam got themselves under control again and drove off to continue their race. Deceptor and Blaze followed beside them.

"Are you two crazy?" demanded Tina. "We're lucky you didn't hit us!"

"Well, they DID save us from a spot of bother." Kitana remarked.

"True. Those two bitches were on both of us since Kyushu." Kasumi said.

"Still no excuse for showing no concern to fellow road users." Lei Fang said sternly.

"Okay, we're sorry ladies." Michael apologized. "But we really have to go now."

Drebin smiled at the four ladies. "We're going to Manza Beach." he smirked. "Fancy coming and having a game of volleyball when we get there?"

Tina looked disgusted. "Pervert." she mumbled to herself.

…

In the skyline of Nago city, several flying Decepticons were battling each other for the lead.

Apocalypse fired energy blasts from his fists towards Venger, who retaliated with his dark magic. Both of them were stunned as the Magician cut in front of both of them. Apocalypse was angered and fired at Flattop, the Magician's Decepticon. The Magician used his unnatural powers to create duplicates of himself and Flattop as he veered to the side to try and confuse his competitors.

Meanwhile, Brother Blood was avoiding heavy fire from the maniacal world dominating Purple Tentacle down below, with his Decepticons, Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder (known together as Reflector).

Also on the ground was Mumm-Ra trying to knock down the Time Trapper and the Riddler from the skies…but with little success.

As this was going on, Shredder and Snidely Whiplash were trying to outdo each other with their respective Decepticons, Leozack and Komoribreast.

"I'll never let you beat me, Shredder!" Whiplash yelled. "You stole my idea for always tying up helpless women, and I owe you payback!"

"You'll have to catch me first, you green-faced geek!" Shredder yelled as Leozack gained a lead.

Suddenly, a thick, yellow substance blasted the cockpits of both Decepticon planes. There was then a series of triumphant yells as the Autobot helicopter Blades overtook them.

The yellow substance was honey, which had been thrown by Tigger and Rabbit at the villains.

"That was a great plan, Rabbit!" Kanga laughed.

"Believe it or not, it was Tigger who came up with the idea." replied Rabbit.

"Well, just 'cause my top's made of rubber doesn't mean I'm dumb ya know!" Tigger laughed.

"You sure aren't, Tigger!" smiled Roo as he gave Tigger a high five.

Winnie the Pooh, however, looked a bit down.

"You're still not upset that they used the last of the honey, are you Pooh?" asked Piglet.

"Sorry, Piglet. I'm trying not to be, but I'm still a bit hungry." Pooh remarked.

"Well, Pooh, think about this. If we win, we'll let you have the gumballs in the trophy." Owl reassured him. "They're much more delicious."

"Really?" asked Pooh.

"That's right, old pal!" smirked Gopher. "I'd take gumballs over honey any day!"

"Well, in that case, let's GO!" yelled Pooh excitedly as he sped up Blades.

Eeyore still looked miserable. "All that candy and he can kiss his teeth goodbye."

"I know." whispered Owl. "I just wanted to motivate him a bit."

"Let's hope you haven't motivated him into causing an accident." Eeyore grumbled.

…

In the Nago Pineapple Park, Gazpacho was trying to ask the pineapples for directions. Sadly though, he could hardly get any response from them.

“(What’s wrong with you guys?)” Gazpacho said in frustration. “(I’ve asked all of you five times already: do ANY of you know how we can get to Naha city? This is not a riddle. It’s a very simple question.)”

Silence.

Gazpacho face palmed. “(Look, if any of you don’t know, just say so! You pineapples are being very rude by not answering!)”

Silence again.

Gazpacho began to growl. “(You guys are seriously wasting my time here! We’re near the end of an important race, and none of you are helping!)”

“Gazpacho!” shouted Pincho. “(Ironworks has found the way, we can go now!)”

Gazpacho rushed to his Autobot and jumped in with the group.

“(So, what did the pineapples say?)” asked Kumba.

“(Nothing.)” grumbled Gazpacho. “(Okinawan pineapples are jerks.)”

…

A major battle between four Cobra teams was taking place on the Okinawa Expressway. A Dreadnok Ground Assault carrying the evil hi-tech gladiators known as the Stalkers and their partner Demolishor was facing off against the undead warrior Noob Saibot and Dark Master on their Ninja Raider Battle Axe.

"Come on, you lazy asswipes! Take them out!" yelled Captain Freedom from the motorcycle as he tried to urge on his successors. "You pansies are too reliant on those stupid toys of yours!"

"We'd like to see you do better!" yelled Fireball as he fired a blast from his flamethrower combined with an electrical blast from Dynamo's arm cannons.

Saibot was able to melt into the floor of the Battle Axe and avoid the twin attack. Buzzsaw and Subzero got ready to attack, but Dark Master laughed as he activated the 'Cyclone' saw blade of the Battle Axe and cut their weapons in half.

As they stared in awe, Saibot reappeared next to them and engaged all of the Stalkers in hand-to-hand combat. Subzero, Fireball, Dynamo and Buzzsaw were subdued by his hard punches to their midsections.

Captain Freedom kept driving as Demolishor took on Saibot. He proved more of a challenge to the shadowy warrior because of his unnaturally high pain threshold.  Eventually, Saibot threw him up against the control panel and made the jeep swerve wildly, knocking itself and Captain Freedom's motorcycle off the road.

Saibot laughed and moved back to the Battle Axe.

As this was going on, just up ahead the evil Gangster Johnny and the sadistic Paine brothers in their Stinger were squaring off against the cyborg zombie Bryan Fury in his S.M.S.. Torquemada, De Sade and Crispo all fired missiles from the Stinger as Johnny got ready to open fire with his Tommy gun.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three to get your pasty, steroid-filled jock ass out of our way before I make you look like Swiss cheese!" Johnny yelled at Bryan and the Crimson Guard.

"Start counting then!" sneered Bryan.

"One..." began Johnny.

Before he could get to two, Bryan held up a mini-gun in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other.

"Holy shit!" Johnny gasped.

Bryan fired the mini-gun first, knocking off the Stinger's missile launcher. He then fired a rocket under the Stinger's front bumper, causing it to flip over.

He laughed with delight as the Battle Axe joined him and they drove off.

Johnny and the Paine Brothers climbed out of their overturned vehicle to survey the damage. As they did, two Road Bullets pulled up.  Riding with their Joe partners were the zombie hunters Zeke and Julie.

"You guys have some trouble with the undead as well?" asked Zeke. "Just that we saw those Stalker guys did."

"Well, he sure as hell looked pale enough to be undead." Torquemada remarked.

"What exactly can you two little pukes do about 'em?" Johnny sneered.

Julie smiled and winked. "You'll see. Much as it goes against our grain to help you out, we have a zero tolerance policy to zombies."

At that, the two Road Bullets roared off.

…

As Dominic's race finally approached Manza Beach, Mr. Toad yelled in triumph as he finally got a lead on Sandstorm and roared onto the beach.

Betty was waiting there beside Flattop with her arms folded.

Mr. Toad brought Spin Road to a halt and jumped out, with a bunch of roses in his hand. "Fair maiden, I have arrived!" he said triumphantly.

Betty scoffed. "What’s your problem, buster? You didn't win."

"WHAT?" gasped Mr. Toad while Dominic, the Fonz and Cherry followed behind him.

"She's right." Dominic said. "THERE'S who won!"

Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman stepped out from behind a sand dune, both wearing Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses.

"Roller's a small Autobot, but tough." Dominic explained further. "They were able to take short cuts and weave through traffic like crazy! I didn’t even mind being beaten by him as I love a bit of ingenuity."

Toad huffed. "And you didn't tell me he cut ahead like that?"

"It ain't our fault you weren't watching the road."  The Fonz smirked as he put his arm around Cherry. 

"Screw you!" Toad huffed again. "Your show was never any good after that time you jumped over a shark while waterskiing!"

"Oooh! Those grapes are sour!" teased Cherry.

“Ask anyone on the Internet! They’ll agree with me!” Toad added.

Just then, the Keeper and Maccadam roared onto the beach. Following behind them were Babs, Buster and the New Narrator.

The Keeper came to a halt in front of Maccadam and Drebin got out, laughing.

"I got ya, Bannon! I had you throughout the race!" he yelled.

"Have you noticed the other people here, lieutenant?" Michael asked.

Drebin noticed Dom and the others and his face fell. 

"And for the record, you NEVER had him, copper!" Dominic said, looking sternly at Michael, who was stepping out of Maccadam. "And neither of you ever had us in the race! You were too busy trying to beat each other in a macho bullshit competition than trying to concentrate on the race!"

He then nodded to Buster and Babs as they got out of the New Narrator.

"I believe our two bunny friends here have evidence of that on videotape." Dominic added. "Am I right?"

"You certainly are." said Buster. "They're lucky they didn’t nearly wreck each other or wipe out two fellow Gumballers back near Nago."

"You'd think this was the World's Funniest Police Videos when you saw how badly they drove." Babs added.

Michael looked ashamed.

"Now look, Mr. Bannon." Dominic said. "I know you're one of the greatest, if not THE greatest, Gumball champions of all time. But considering that you put the future of the Gumball on the line as part of this wager of whether or not you'd beat Drebin here, you'd think you'd get your head out of your ass and race like you mean it! I'm not saying you've lost your edge, but you've been very immature so far. And since we're now halfway through the final leg of the Gumball, we're all very concerned that you couldn't beat us in a small side-race."

"Damn right!" said Cherry. "Because we've enjoyed this Gumball. In fact, we'd quite like to do it again next year!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"So I think it's time you two put your differences aside and take the final hours of the Gumball seriously!" Dominic continued. "As I've said before, winning is winning, even if it's by an inch or a mile. Any REAL racer knows that. I told that to my pal Brian, and now I'm telling you. So, are you ready to race like you mean it?"

Drebin and Bannon spent a moment of thought to themselves.

"Yes!" said Drebin, giving a thumbs-up. "Because I've enjoyed this Gumball too, and as much as Roscoe was a good friend to me, I think I'd love to win this and decide where we'll go from here."

Michael gave a thumbs-up as well. "Me too. I want to set foot in the United States again, and I won't let anything stand in my way!"

"Good! Now get out there and show us how REAL Gumball champions drive!" Dominic said encouragingly.

Michael and Drebin returned to their Autobots and got ready to head off.

"Brilliant speech there, Mr. Toretto." Buster said. "Unlike that guy who plays you in the movies, you bring real conviction to it!"

"Hey, careful. I like that guy who plays me in the movies. He was the bomb in 'Pitch Black'." Dominic said.

As this was going on, Baby Herman had moved over to Betty and was kissing her hand, gradually making his way up her arm.

"So, toots! You wanna go to Catalina when we're done? Eddie and Dolores are planning a trip for a few of their toon friends!" Herman said perversely.

Betty was feeling sceptical. "Are you sure you don't want to be my date, Roger?" she asked.

"Sorry, fair lady. I'm a one-woman rabbit and Jessica's the woman for me." Roger smiled. He paused and looked at his watch. "And on that note, let's get goin' so I can bring her back that trophy!"

Roger grabbed Herman and pulled him away from Betty. Herman angrily protested as Roger took him back to Roller and started him up.

Dominic and the others returned to their vehicles and sped off as well, all determined to win the final Gumball leg.

…

The Ryukyu Mura Park was a great place to visit on a journey to Okinawa as it enabled visitors to view a reconstruction of an Okinawan village from centuries

before and find out about the old Japanese lifestyle. Right now, though, it was a stage for yet another battle.

A group of Decepticon-allied Gumballers had shown up, led by the Goblin King Jareth, and were intent on causing destruction. But soon enough, the Nebulan elder Galen and his partners Jackie and Jade Chan appeared, accompanied by the famous Fantasia warrior Atreyu.

"Well, well." smirked Jareth as he smiled at Atreyu and Jade. "I wonder if you two would turn out to be lovely goblins when I add you to my ranks."

"Not a chance, sleaze ball!" yelled Jade.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by the evil English butler (and blackmailer) Wadsworth.

"You're not going anywhere, you little brat!" Wadsworth laughed.

"I strongly advise you to let my niece go." Jackie warned as he took up a fighting stance.

"We came prepared for you, Mr. Chan." Jareth smiled. "NOW!"

Jackie quickly ducked and avoided a bo staff swung by the mercenary Billy Kane. He kept up his fighting stance as he and Billy faced off.

"What are you gonna do now?" sneered Billy. "Pull out a samurai sword?"

"We don't need swords when we've got this!" said Atreyu as he made a loud whistle.

With a huge roar, Godzilla suddenly appeared, along with Mothra and Gamera.

Jareth's jaw dropped. "What are they doing here? Their names weren't even in the credits!" he yelled.

As Wadsworth was distracted, Jade swung her foot back and kicked him in the shins.

“YEOW!” Wadsworth yelled in pain and let her go.

"Now, I think it would be wise for you three to vamoose, or we'll set our friends here loose on you!" Atreyu laughed.

Jareth panicked and ran for Lionbreast. Wadsworth and Billy followed, heading for Metroshot and Mixmaster respectively.

"You haven't won yet!" Wadsworth yelled. "We'll beat you! There's only one place for an Englishman, and that's FIRST!"

"Shut up and let's get out of here!" yelled Jareth and Billy in stereo.

They drove off at high speed. As they left, Atreyu called out to his Autobot, Gizmo.

"Okay, you can turn it off now!"

Gizmo immediately stopped projecting his hologram of the famous Toho monsters.

"Pretty sneaky there, my friend." Jackie smiled. "But it worked."

"Now then, off we go!" smirked Jade.

…

Powerdasher Jet and Tread Bolt flew over the ruins of Katsuren Castle. Both the Planeteers and the Power Rangers looked impressed by the remains of the ancient seat of Lord Aniwari.

"Is it true that Anawari was abandoned in the mountains to die just because he was a sick child?" asked Gi in disbelief as she read the tourist guide.

"Indeed it is." replied Kwame. "But he certainly made a huge comeback. He matured and grew into a powerful leader."

"Awesome!" replied Wheeler. "Just goes to show you can never tell, huh?"

"I'm just angered that he was abandoned in the first place." said Linka. "How could any parent turn their back on a sick child?"

"Well, things were different all over the world back then." the Red Ranger said.  "Bear in mind, someone could look back at our time and find it primitive."

Someone made a disgusted sound over the radio.

"Someone's coming!" the Blue Ranger remarked.

Sure enough, Afterburner appeared in the sky, with the villainess Cupido piloting. She got her rhomphaia ready.

"You heroes and your sanctimonious nonsense." she sneered. "You sicken me. It's about time I took you out and did the world a favor."

Powerdasher Jet and Tread Bolt got ready to engage Cupido in battle.

"Aren't you guys going to summon Captain Planet?" the Yellow Ranger asked the Planeteers.

"We can handle this bitch okay." smiled Linka. "WIND!"

She held out her ring and let a blast of a strong wind out at Afterburner, tossing him and Cupido around in a slipstream.

"Besides, Captain Planet wasn't in the credits." Ma-Ti added.

"Okay." the White Ranger shrugged as he and his fellow Rangers got their weapons ready.

…

In Okinawa City, a couple of Gumballers had stopped to enjoy some of the hard rock music and drinks at the Gate 2 Garage bar on Gate 2 Street.

Sitting in a row were the Dreadheads, all mostly drunk out of their minds and whooping loudly. Also, there was the trouble-making robot Bender. His partner, Black Dragon, was annoyed that they were wasting time. He noticed Bender's friend, Captain Turanga Leela, and her Joe partner Harpoon flying overhead in their Tiger Hawk.

"I hope all that booze is a consolation to Bender when we beat him!" Leela laughed.

"Is it fair to leave him oblivious like that?" asked Harpoon.

"Of course it is! He'd do the same to me." replied Leela. "You have no idea how many times he's stolen my wallet even though we're supposed to be friends."

"Bender, I really think we should go!" Black Dragon protested to his partner.

"Aw, eat it! I'm havin' fun here!" Bender replied unconcerned, taking a slug of Orion Beer.

He belched loudly after drinking it.

In front of him, Dreadnok Death Metal and his partner, the famous heavy metal mascot Eddie the Head, were scowling at him.

"Can you cut that the hell out!" yelled Death Metal.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender snorted.

Eddie got out of his seat and went to pick Bender up so he could actually take Bender up on his 'offer'. Bender put a cigarette lighter in front of his mouthpiece and belched again, lighting the burp as he did so and unleashing a burst of flame into Eddie's face.

Black Dragon rolled his eyes in frustration.

Meanwhile, the Dreadheads had paused and noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, where's that Walsh guy and those two retards with him?" asked Vance.

They heard the sound of an engine starting up and looked outside to see their partners Packard Walsh, Skank and Gutterboy driving off in their Ground Assault jeep.

"Son of a bitch!" Roscoe yelled as he and the other Dreadheads rushed out.

Billy-Bob and Joe-Bob got onto the Ground Assault motorcycle and roared off after the psychotic drag racer and his cronies while Roscoe, Vance, Cletus and Otis all had to run on foot.

In the Ground Assault jeep, Gutterboy laughed as they left the Dreadheads behind.

"Bunch of dorks! Too busy gettin' wasted to catch up!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well at least they get high on booze unlike you two." Packard remarked as he drove, referring to Skank and Gutterboy's habit of snorting WD40.

"Hey, Pack, don't you think we should pick those guys up again?" asked Skank. "I mean..."

Packard took one hand off the steering wheel and put his switchblade up near Skank's throat.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Skank?" he said menacingly. "We do things my way."

"And it's a lot of fun." Skank added uneasily as Gutterboy looked frightened as well.

"Good. You remember. So let's do things my way!" Packard said, tapping the knife blade against Skank's sword earring; a final warning before he put his switchblade away.

…

Meanwhile, on Chuo Park Avenue, the clumsy Hrundi V. Bakshi was having trouble with his aim on the Night Storm’s cannon. Despite specific instructions by Repeater, he was unable to shoot the right Cobras off the road. He missed the Amazon Trio and Virginia and Jimmy Harrison, and ended up accidentally shooting Tim the Bear, Private Snafu and Nanako Shichigusa.

Elsewhere though, a Dreadnok Thunder Machine, driven by the space pirate Captain Talon and Crusher, was chasing Chipp Zanuff and Tiger Claw.

"I'll wipe you out before I let you win, boy!" Talon yelled as he fired the Thunder Machine's miniguns at his enemies’ Ninja Raider Piledriver.

Just then, May swept in with Updraft in their Retaliator and fired a blast that knocked out the miniguns.

"Thanks, May." Chipp called. "Now let's deal with this joker!"

Captain Talon pressed a switch on his arm unit and a laser gun popped up from his cybernetic shoulder. After a few more presses, even more concealed mounted laser guns appeared on his body.

"How many concealed weapons do you have?" asked Crusher in disbelief.

Updraft dropped the Retaliator low, and May whacked her anchor weapon against the Thunder Machine, nearly knocking it off the road before Talon could fire.

Chipp dropped his Piledriver back and came alongside the Thunder Machine before Talon and Crusher could recover. He laughed and activated the Piledriver's spinning 'Hammer' weapon and delivered another heavy blow to the Thunder Machine.

This time, the Dreadnok vehicle was knocked off the road and through the window of a department store.

"No one beats a member of Johnny's crew!" May laughed as she stuck her tongue out and pulled her right eyelid down. "Or my friends either." she added, giving a thumbs-up to Chipp and Tiger Claw.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Updraft remarked as he saw Justice and Robo-Ky swooping in with their Cobra partners on their Air Commandos Cobra Gliders.

"YOU DEFECTIVE HUMANS WILL NOT BEAT US!" Robo-Ky remarked.

Again, Chipp dropped back to allow Justice and Sky Creeper on their Glider to overtake them. Tiger Claw activated the Piledriver's grenade launcher and fired on them.

Similarly, May and Updraft let Night Vulture and Robo-Ky overtake them and fired on them with the Retaliator's machine gun. Updraft then lifted the Retaliator higher into the sky and dropped a few bombs towards them from their bomb-bay doors.

"You stupid hunk of tin!" Night Vulture yelled at Robo-Ky.  "And you call US defective!"

…

As Packard, Skank and Gutterboy were about to exit Okinawa City, Packard glanced over and saw another Ninja Raider Battle Axe speeding alongside them. In it was the evil ninja woman Roxie Richter and a Black Dragon Trooper.

"Hey, Pack. Wanna stir up some cooze?" Skank nudged him "That bitch Keri doesn't need to know."

"I don't see why not." Packard smirked to himself.

He let out a high-pitched whistle in Roxie's direction. Roxie turned and looked down her nose at Packard.

"What's your problem, pretty boy?" she asked.

"Tonight's your lucky night, baby. I happen to be available." Packard smirked.

"Nice try, buddy boy, but I don't play for both teams."

Packard was stunned. "You’re a le..."

"Yeah, I am." Roxie cut him off. "Got a problem with that?"

Packard sped up the Ground Assault jeep to try and get ahead of the Battle Axe.

"Ain't no rug-muncher gonna beat us!" Gutterboy yelled.

Roxie smiled. "I love being called names by shitheads like you. It justifies all the pain I'm about to inflict!"

She drew out her katana, as did the Black Dragon Trooper.

"Ain't gonna do you any good, sweetheart!" Packard sneered as he got ready to fire the rear-mounted missile launcher.

A strange glow surrounded Roxie. All of a sudden, four duplicates of her appeared. All of them attacked the missile launcher and hacked it clean off.

"Pussies!" Roxie yelled in triumph. 

Her duplicates then sliced the roof off the Ground Assault jeep, as Packard and his cronies ducked to avoid the slashes.

"What's your problem, bitch?" yelled Skank.

As Roxie's duplicates faded away, the Black Dragon Trooper swerved and rammed the Battle Axe against the side of the jeep. Roxie then punctured their front tyre with her sword.

"You morons are about to get effed in the B!" Roxie yelled excitedly as the Battle Axe rammed the jeep again and made it mount a pavement and crash into a dumpster.

She laughed as the now roofless jeep got filled with garbage spilling out.

"So long, pretty boy!" Roxie smirked as the Battle Axe sped off.

"Goddamn it!" Packard yelled as he and his cronies tried to dispose of the garbage.

The Ground Assault motorcycle suddenly came up to them, and the other four exhausted Dreadheads came running up behind it.

"What in the friggin' hell did you do to the Ground Assault?" Roscoe yelled. "You goddamn punks couldn't be trusted for a minute!"

"You been drinkin' brake fluid like your two retard pals here, Walsh?" demanded Joe-Bob.

Packard looked incensed by that remark.

"You dickheads are gonna clean that up!" Otis snarled.

"What's it look like we're doing?" Skank demanded.

"Looks like you're mixing with your own kind, mushroom brain!" snapped Cletus. "I think I'd rather deal with that asshole Beach Head than you jerk-offs!"

Skank and Gutterboy grumbled as they helped Packard out with removing the garbage.

…

Inspector Gadget's niece Penny and her doll-sized friend, Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, had enjoyed their little side-trip to the Mihama American Village. But it was soon disrupted when two Dreadnok Air Assaults showed up.

Chasing Penny and the Communications Specialist on their Silver Mirage was the evil mercenary Leonard Smalls, known to some as the Lone Biker of the Apocalypse.

"Why are you chasin' a goddamn kid, dawg?" asked Chop Shop.

"I bet I could get a lot of dough for a smart and healthy kid on the black market." Smalls replied as he opened fire with the Air Assault's cannons. "That happened for me when I was a kid. Also, Dr. Claw offered me a buttload of cash if I can get the girl so he can blackmail Gadget!"

The Communications Specialist moved around fast to avoid Smalls’ blasts.

"I could turn around so you could use the gun." he said to Penny, who was in the side car. "But I'm not sure about letting a kid use a heavy weapon."

"Don't worry. Help is on the way." Penny remarked as he had finished sending a message on her communicator watch.

Meanwhile, the Dreadnok Rugrat and the rodent wannabe criminals called the 4 Gangsters were chasing Jessie and the G.I. Joe Reservist, on their own Silver Mirage.

"(Get 'em! We can't let a damn doll beat us!)" Billy cried.

"(Will you shut up? I know what I'm doing!)" yelled Buddy, the gang's leader.

Pissy and Rugrat added more fire from their guns while Cookie cackled.

The Reservist hung a 180 and Jessie yodelled happily as she opened fire on Rugrat's Air Skiff with the sidecar cannon. Buddy tried to avoid the shots as best he could, but they were still delivering heavy fire towards Jessie.

Just then, both the Air Assault and the Air Skiff came under fire from behind as Lieutenant Gorky and Mito showed up in their Razor Blade. Mito laughed as she hit Rugrat's tail with the rocket launcher, forcing them to land.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends!" Mito laughed.

"You show 'em, partner!" cheered Jessie.

Penny had taken out her computer book and entered a few commands.

The engine of Smalls' Air Assault suddenly cut out and they went into a drop. Smalls roared in anger as they landed on top of a restaurant.

"Serves you right, you child-snatching scumbag!" yelled Penny as she, Mito and Jessie all sped off.

…

Not far away on Sunset Beach, Jabberjaw and Mariner were in stiff battle at sea in their Manta Ray against King Shark and Scar-Face in their Moray.

But there were bigger things going on as well. An Eel was trying to maintain control of a Cobra Night Landing boat when his partner, Impmon, started to panic. Right behind them were Alexander McCullen and the fearful Digimon himself, Lucemon…ready for attack on their Despoiler.

Elsewhere, the two teenage ninja brothers Johnny and Adam had set their Coastal Defender up with Rampart and were giving land support to Aerith Gainsborough. Her and Phones' Killer W.H.A.L.E. was being buzzed by a Sky Stalker piloted by the Duchess of Mklavia and the sadistic Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix laughed as she raised her wand and pointed it at Aerith.

"I'd like to see you come back from the dead a second time!" she hissed, preparing to cast the killing curse.

Before she could though, the Coastal Defender's missiles struck the Sky Stalker's underside and nearly knocked it out of the sky.

This enabled the Killer W.H.A.L.E. to gather enough ground to get away.

"Yeah!" Johnny cheered.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Aerith said over the radio. "It was bad enough dying once."

"There's no way we'd let it happen again." Adam said. "That was the first time I ever cried at a video game."

"So, how did you come back?" asked Johnny.

"By the power of fanboys." Aerith laughed mischievously. "Kwantsu, guys!"

"KWANTSU!" Johnny and Adam chorused as they got ready to pack up and leave with Rampart.

…

In Naha, Autobot Boltax floated above Shuri Castle, overshadowing the tourists gazing up at him. Tenchi Masaki and his team flew across the city without much trouble from the police or even the US military stationed there. In fact, they were nowhere to be found.

“(This is boring.)” moaned Ryoko. “(Where’s the thrill here? We should be getting pummeled by the law right now…showered with bullets…where’d everybody go?)”

“(I think I’ve found your answer, Ryoko.)” said Sasami.

“MEOW!” squealed Ryo-Ohki.

Sasami was pointing towards the Decepticon Flare Jet not far behind them, piloted by bounty hunter Nagi with her pet Ken-Ohki. They were demolishing all the police and military forces getting in their way. And this made Ryoko jealous.

“(Why is that bitch taking away all the fun here?)” yelled Ryoko, clenching her fist. “(This isn’t fair! Don’t these people in Okinawa know who the REAL space pirate is?)”

“(Oh, pipe down, Ryoko.)” insisted Ayeka. “(Just be thankful that we’re well ahead of them.)”

“(Let’s get out of here, Boltax, before we fall back in the race.)” said Tenchi.

Boltax blasted away into the clouds, leaving the city.

…

Noob Saibot and Bryan Fury laughed to each other as they sped through the Tsuboya District of Naha. Victory seemed certain for either one of them.

But then, Zeke and Julie's Road Bullets caught up and the two zombie hunters opened fire on their enemies' vehicles with flamethrowers.

"Medium friggin' rare, assholes!" Julie laughed.

The attack had taken Saibot and Fury by surprise and both crashed through a couple of pottery shops. As they fell behind, Zeke and Julie sped on, leaving them in the dust.

"SHIT!" yelled Fury. "I never did like their game! It doesn't deserve a movie!"

"I think we should kick the Happy Video Game Nerd's ass for praising that game!" Saibot added.

"Oh, shut up and let's go before the cops get here!" the Crimson Guard yelled.

…

As the sun began to set over Kokusaidori Street in Naha, the evil ghost pirate Cervantes de Leon was battling with two Muay Thai fighters. Sagat, and his pupil Adon, kept taking turns jumping over from the Auto-combatant to Archforce, using their kickboxing skills.

But Cervantes was able to battle them off with his twin swords.

"You may as well give up!" Cervantes sneered. "I will win and then once again, Soul Edge will be mine!"

"It was a fluke that Ryu defeated me!" Sagat yelled. "I'll be damned if I'm beat again by some piss-poor Blackbeard rip-off!"

Just then, they were overtaken by NegaDuck and his perfectionist Nebulan partner Hi-Test. As they passed, their vehicle scraped against the side of Archforce.

"You idiot!" yelled Hi-Test. "Do you realize how long it took me to get my Transtector body mode to look flawless? Now you've ruined it!"

"You're just like those other morons in the Fearsome Five!" NegaDuck snapped back. "Always letting the trivial get in the way of the essential!"

A huge blast was fired from Archforce's cannon at them, and Auto-combatant fired his lasers as well.

"As in right now it's essential for us to stay alive!" NegaDuck hastily added.

The intense battle lasted for a while. The citizens of Naha were left scared stiff. But just then, from the sky above, the amateur superhero Kick-Ass descended on a rocket pack with Gatling guns added to it.

"Good job we kept this thing!" he smiled to himself.

He opened fire on the three teams of villains, taking out their tyres and tracks and causing great damage to the bodies of their Decepticons and vehicles.

"Damn it! Get that little snot now!" yelled NegaDuck as Hi-Test leaned out the window with a laser pistol.

Suddenly, the road was blocked by Kick-Ass's Autobot partner Top-Heavy. Sitting in the drivers' seat was the ten-year old superhero Hit-Girl. She laughed as she turned Top-Heavy's Patriot missile around to face Archforce, Auto-combatant, Hi-Test and NegaDuck.

They all slammed on their brakes and turned pale. Hit-Girl kept one hand on the launch control and got over her PA.

"Okay, you (bleep)s! Let's see what you can do now!" she sneered as Kick-Ass flew back into Top-Heavy and sat beside her.

The villains were stunned at the young girl's foul language.

"Now, don't even think about trying any more crazy shit before the finish line!" Kick-Ass warned.

"We'll be watching you." Hit-Girl added.  "And if you jerk-offs try any shit: show's over mother(bleep)ers!"

"What are they teaching kids these days?" asked Adon as Top-Heavy drove off, with his missile still trained on them.

…

In Sefa Utaki, Duchess Ravenwaves and Overlord attempted to blast down Lady Lovely Locks and Bombstrike from the skies with their Cobra Dictator. But their aim was put off when Rude Dog and the Dweebs passed by in their A.P.C., driven by Dr. Link Talbot. They were on a race with other Gumballers such as Megane-kun, Juniper Lee, Jotaro Kujo, Parker and their Joes.

Elsewhere, Jiminy Cricket and Sidetrack looked nervous as they navigated their L.C.V. through a mass of snakes.

"I don't know if these snakes or the Cobra guys are the worst!" Jiminy remarked. "They could sure use a conscience."

A few snakes got dangerously close, but Jiminy was saved when a Badger came alongside and the African tribal lad Inki swiped the snakes away with his spear.

"Thanks, old buddy." Jiminy laughed in delight. "I'm glad Pinoke made friends with you when he went to the jungle."

Inki simply smiled and offered a friendly nod in return.

…

Yukino Miyazawa and Soichiro Arima were in the Okinawa World theme park, admiring the curious Gyokusendo Cave. Having left Rev outside on the parking lot, they felt for once during this race, they could share some peace and quiet together…and some quality time.

But that all changed when a whole string of Gumballers crashed into the park. Vash the Stampede rushed into the cave with Fastlane, having too much fun playing cat and mouse with truck load of villains such as Loki, the Saint of Killers, Mohawk’s group, Princess Azula, Envy, Wolf O’Donnell, Naraku, Nicole Wallace, Doomsday, Shinnok, Imhotep, Carmen Sandiego, Catherine de Bourgh and her driver Nick Nack, Forte and Gospel, the Meanos, High School Musical stars Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan Evans, and all of their pissed off Decepticons.

There also was Psycho, Dr. Proton, Julius Vandole, the Major, Dennis the Hitman, Ebenezer Balfour and their even more pissed off Cobras.

It was no doubt that Vash had made a lot of enemies during this whole race. And they all wanted a piece of him. 

Fortunately, he had a plan and lured his pursuers out of the cave, driving straight towards the Habu Park, inhabited by the poisonous Habu snakes. Vash steered Fastlane through the park with precaution, careful not to allow any of the snakes land onto his vehicle. With skill, he managed to drive out of the park unharmed…but it wasn’t the same for others. The Decepticons, the Cobras and their partners struggled to get out, as they were all left covered with Habu snakes.

Vash laughed with delight and floored his accelerator, leaving Okinawa World. Mr. Bumpy and his crew were there in the park as well, and witnessed what had happened.

“Wow, that guy sure knows how to improvise.” said Squishington.

Molly Coddle was struggling with a Habu snake, which so happened to be biting her leg and dragging her slowly away.

“Um…” she said nervously. “…a little help here, guys?”

High Beam blasted the snake with one clean shot.

“Let’s get going!” Mr. Bumpy said.

…

The Keeper pulled up beside Maccadam. The finish line at the Peace Memorial Park was a few short miles away. Michael and Drebin were now going for the final showdown.

As Michael revved Maccadam's engine, he turned to Drebin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"A lot has changed." Drebin replied seriously as he revved the Keeper's engine in return. 

"You're right."

Michael looked in his rear-view and saw just about every other Gumballer, by land, by air and by sea, rapidly approaching. It was the moment of truth.

"GO!" yelled Drebin as he floored the Keeper's accelerator and rocketed off the starting line so fast that he did a wheelie.

Michael followed and so did the entire pack. 

The end of the resurrected Gumball Rally and the crowning of the one and only winner were inevitable.

It was just a question of whom it would be.

Several of the Gumballers caught up with Maccadam and the Keeper within moments as the intensity of the race rose.

By land…

Crash Bandicoot and his sister, Coco, were in first position for a mere moment with Brawn…until Blinky Bill’s group intervened with Outback. Then came Gumby’s group with Small Foot, who were knocked aside by the Blockheads with their Constructicon, Hook. Seo Jang Geum and Nezha raced ahead with Cy-Kill and Re-Cycle, but their speed was rivaled by Evil Kabukiman and Count Olaf with Axer and Slicer. Amalgamous Prime knocked them aside with Mister Mxyzptlk and the Impossible Man at the seat, but he was forced to deal with Devilman Lady, Korosuke and MC Skat Kat in Beast Prime, Minicon Prime and Alchemist Prime.

Orochimaru, Esther, Heavy Blast Man and their Cobras duked it out against each other next. Behind them were Joes accompanied by Elizabeth Bennet and Rei Miyamoto, who were both drawing swords against the sais of Dare the Terminator, who was with her Joe partner Anibal Alcazar. Just then, Yohko Yamamoto, Shimei Ryomou and their Joes rushed passed them. But they themselves were easily outrun by Serah Farron, Noel Kreiss and Lieutenant Stone.

By air…

Quatre Raberba Winner and Warmonger were ahead of the game, but were forced to swerve and avoid heavy fire from Deathsaurus and Eaglebreast, piloted by Dr. Strangefate and HAL 9000. This offered Gigolo Joe and Mr. Skullhead the chance to overtake them with Groundshaker and Powerflash…but they too had to slow down when Shao Kahn attacked their teams viciously with Blitzwing’s fire.

“You got any more good ideas or bad ideas?” Rita asked.

Mr. Skullhead simply shrugged, accidentally letting the Powerpuff Girls Z slip past them in Solus Prime.

Colonel Sharpe and Lightning were steering their flying Armor Bot against Commander and Lebreau in their Night Shade. They were followed by Joes with Edward Fokker, Olivia Dunham, James Burton, Conrad Mazian, Firestorm, Paxton Andrews, Barney Collier and Cameron. But they were also followed by Cobras with Kid Miracleman, Duke Vox, Stalker, Pinocchio, Silver Samurai and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

By sea…

Agador and the Goldmans were rejoicing together on Waver momentarily when they became the leaders of the race. But they rejoiced too soon, because the Skipper and Gilligan gained speed with Seawatch and easily overtook them. But they in turn were overtaken when Scuppers the Sailor Dog steered Rodney right around them. Greendog then surfed by with Aquastar, letting the waves bring him ahead of his competitors. He nearly fell off his Autobot though, when Pippi Longstocking zoomed past him with the speeding Bullet.

Beach Head was feeling pleased with the Invisibles for getting the lead amongst the other Joes, but they suddenly received heavy fire from Shadow Strike and Zakuro. G.I. Jane and Ren’s crew then came to the rescue, as did General Flagg II and the Straw Hat Pirates…but they were stopped by a Red Shadows Trooper and Darth Talon. Right before Talon knew it though, Rango and Gadget Boy overtook them by surprise with Barracuda and Surfer, overtaking Hotep and Huy, Heavy Water Trooper, Maru and Swamp-Viper in their Water Moccasins at the same time.

However…

It was Optimus Prime who took the new lead…followed second by Megatron.

Optimus Prime could clearly see the finish line up ahead. Mary Poppins could see it as well too, keeping her hands firmly on the driving wheel as she maintained a fast but steady speed. Michael and Jane hoped, they begged, they prayed that nothing bad would happen to them now, after having come so far.

But unfortunately, they were met with trouble once more. As stubborn and persistent as he was, Megatron kept behind their trail…and this time, he had brought serious company. On both his sides were Galvatron and Galvatron II, ridden by Kingdom Hearts villains Xemnas and Xehanort. With three Decepticon tanks locked and fully loaded, Judge Doom drove forwards and led the attack.

“Don’t think you’re so lucky, Prime! Your luck’s just run out!” Megatron shouted. “Don’t let them out of your sight, Doom!”

“This is it, Mary Poppins!” Doom yelled, determined as ever to knock his long lasting rival out of this race for good. “You’re going to be playing golden harps by the time we cross the finish line! Don’t bother saying your prayers either. Nobody’s going to hear them!”

The Toon Patrol laughed hysterically, but Doom wasn’t complaining. He fixed Megatron’s cannon onto Prime’s trailer, whilst Xemnas and Xehanort did the same with their Decepticons.

“Well, then!” Galvatron laughed as he fixed the aim on his target. “It’ll be a perfect hit! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!”

“DESTROY THEM!” yelled Galvatron II.

The three Decepticons fired without mercy, setting off a series of explosions, making the track to the finish line an utter war zone. Michael and Jane ducked under their dashboard and covered their ears, frightened out of their wits. Mary sat firm, avoiding the enemy gunfire as much as possible.

But her efforts didn’t prevent Optimus Prime from being damaged when Megatron got a near clean hit of his trailer. The force of the blast raised the trailer off the road momentarily, before slamming back down again. Galvatron made his hit, which Mary narrowly avoided, but the blast scraped Prime’s left side and knocked away a side mirror. Galvatron II made his hit as well and missed, but the blast again scraped Prime on the right, knocking away his last side mirror.

Without knowing what the Decepticons were going to do next, Mary floored the accelerator, hoping to evade whatever was coming. Suddenly, her vehicle was struck when Galvatron rammed her from the left…and then Galvaron II rammed her from the right. Prime began to slow down as he was wedged in between the two tanks. Xemnas and Xehanort smiled demonically as their Decepticons held the Autobot leader in place, giving Megatron the time he needed to make a perfect shot.

“Farewell, Poppins.” Doom smiled, making his mark.

“It ends here, Prime.” cackled Megatron.

Doom’s thumb was about the press the trigger…when out from somewhere, two blasts struck Galvatron and Galvatron II. A Cybertronian Winnebago Camper and a Cybertronian Pontiac Fiero roared past Megatron on both sides, revealing themselves as Autobots Hot Rod and Dark Hot Rod. Sora and Roxas drove their Autobots towards the Galvatrons and attacked them with adrenaline, damaging their tails severely.

“Phew! Just in the nick of time!” Hot Rod sighed in relief.

“AAH! CURSE YOU, AUTOBOTS!” Galvatron II screamed.

 “Come and get us, you suckers!” Sora laughed and blew a raspberry at Xemnas and Xehanort, who were furious. “Or are you too chicken?”

Galvatron growled in frustration, trying to ignore the heavy damage he had taken. “AFTER THEM!” he yelled.

“OF COURSE!” Xemnas snorted.

The Galvatrons left Optimus Prime and turned their cannons towards the Hot Rods, who were escaping to a side route. Judge Doom and Megatron, on the other hand, were not pleased with this at all. They were not willing to let Optimus Prime and Mary Poppins get away.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU FOOLS!” Doom yelled at the Kingdom Hearts villains. “DON’T FORGET ABOUT THE RACE!”

“Some things are more important than winning!” Xehanort replied.

The Galvatrons left and followed the Hot Rods on a different path, leaving Megatron alone to tackle with Prime.

“DESERTERS!” Megatron yelled. “At least I’m not mad enough to lose this race against these puny Autobots!”

There was no more time to waste. Doom floored the accelerator and tried to catch up with Mary. The Toon Patrol loaded Megatron with more ammunition. Megatron went full speed ahead, firing his cannon at Optimus Prime in a fit of rage.

“I WON’T LET YOU WIN, PRIME!” Megatron yelled. “NEVER!”

“EASIER SAID THAN DONE, MEGATRON!” Was Optimus Prime’s answer.

Mary Poppins kept her eyes on the road, calm as a whistle. “Michael, Jane, brace yourselves and keeps your heads down. I don’t think Doom has any more intention of fooling around. We’re almost at the end.”

Indeed, for now they were only about a mile away from the end of the Gumball Rally. Doom fired blasts with impulse and with no clear aim. Explosions scattered everywhere on the roads and on its sides. Michael and Jane covered their ears again and shut their eyes, hoping they’d make out of this dangerous race alive.

Nearer to the end…

BOOM!

Nearer…

BOOM!

And nearer…

KABOOM!

 


	12. The Perfect Year

Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectfully. No profit is being made out of this story, please don’t sue.

Author’s Notes: A big shout out to Turbo Man for his contribution to this story, which I couldn’t have completed without him. My hats off to you, and best of luck on your future writing.

I’d also like to give another shout out to Michael Sarrazin, who passed away during the writing of this fanfic. We’ll miss ya, buddy, rest in peace.

…

Epilogue: The Perfect Year

…

The sun had set. Night had come. The post-race party had begun.

Photographers assembled round the proud Mary Poppins, holding in her hands a shining trophy with Michael and Jane. Behind them was Optimus Prime, shaking hands with his partners. There couldn’t have been a better team in the race than them.

“We owe you our sincerest thanks, Optimus Prime.” said Mary Poppins. “Jane, Michael and I have had the most wonderful time in this race with you.”

“A bloody good show!” Michael exclaimed.

“Watch your language, Michael.” Mary warned him firmly.

“Will we ever see you again, Optimus Prime?” Jane had to ask. “We’ll sure miss you when you leave.”

“I can’t say for sure.” replied Optimus Prime, rubbing his chin. “It all depends if…”

“…if you so kindly, hand me your trophy!” Judge Doom interrupted.

He and his Toon Patrol stepped in as photographers were shoved aside. Doom was holding his Decepticon in his hand, who was in the form of a Walther P-38 pistol. None of them were happy at all by the fact that Mary Poppins and the Autobot leader had beaten them in the race. In fact, they were VERY pissed off.

“The Gumball is finally finished,” spoke Megatron. “now I will destroy each and every one of you worthless Autobots and these foolish humans, and take the Gumball Trophy for everything it’s worth!”

“And we shall start with you, Mary Poppins!” Doom pointed his gun at her.

Frightened photographers backed away, Michael and Jane gasped in horror, while Mary remained calm. Optimus Prime was forced to intervene.

“Think again, Megatron.” he said, taking the trophy from Mary to show it to his rival. “It just so happens that NEITHER of us are the real winners of the Gumball Rally.”

The Toon Patrol were shocked to see Optimus Prime holding in his hand not the Gumball Trophy, but a silver trophy…meaning that he and Mary Poppins had in fact finished second place in the race. Doom lowered his gun, frowning in disbelief.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded to know.

A finger suddenly tapped his shoulder.

“Ahem, excuse me,” said Michael Bannon, carrying a bronze trophy, “but I believe you and your Decepticon buddy left this behind near the finish line.”

Doom accepted the bronze trophy…while photographers assembled round his group and Megatron, snapping away more photos. Megatron transformed back into his robot form, harboring mixed feelings about this sudden turnout.

“Hmm…I suppose it’s better than nothing, Megatron.” Doom said. “Though I wonder, if Mary Poppins and Optimus Prime didn’t win the Gumball Rally…then who did?”

“See for yourself.” Mary answered.

Optimus Prime pointed to the direction to where the true winners of the Gumball Rally were standing with their Autobots. Hello Kitty, My Melody, Pom Pom Purin, Badtz-Maru and Cinnamoroll were gathered round the glorious golden Gumball Trophy, offering each other hugs, cheering with triumph and waving at swarming photographers with all their love, kindness and appreciation. Kiki and Lala applauded to congratulate their friends, while Pulsar and Tempest shook each other’s hands for a job well done.

“How disgusting.” Megatron grumbled.

“Apparently, somebody arrived at the finish line well before we did.” said Mary Poppins. “Well then, it appears that this game between us, Mr. Doom, is far from over. In fact, you might say that it has only just begun. Who knows, there could just be another Gumball Rally along the way for next year.” she winked.

“Hmm…” thought Doom, rubbing his chin. “…if what she says is true, I suppose we can let this race last a LITTLE while longer. What do you say about that, Megatron?”

Megatron was feeling reluctant to let Optimus Prime and his Autobots go, let alone spoil his chance of incinerating Michael Bannon and everything that was to do with the Gumball. Yet he couldn’t deny the fact that he had actually enjoyed the race immensely, despite not winning. Perhaps there would come another opportunity for him to show that he was the best Transformer in racing. Besides, such a feat would certainly gain admiration and respect amongst his fellow Decepticons.

“Fine.” he finally agreed. “But know this, Prime. When there is a Gumball, there will always be Megatron.”

“And there will always be Optimus Prime.” said the Autobot leader.

“Then it’s settled.” Mary said, offering a hand to Doom. “Until we meet again, Judge Doom. I would be more than delighted to compete with you again.”

Doom accepted her hand, shaking it firmly.

“Until we meet again, Poppins.”

…

Fireworks were lit, crowds were celebrating and everyone was having a good time at the Okinawa Peace Memorial Park. Transformers, Joes and Cobras accompanied their partners, who feasted on a hearty meal with exquisite Okinawan cuisine.

Amongst them, Yuffie Kisaragi was grumbling to herself, having to buy food and drinks for the entire Final Fantasy cast.

“Why am I doing this, Tifs?” the ninja girl exclaimed. “You guys didn’t even win the race! This is so unfair!”

“True.” said Tifa. “But we did come in fourth place…which technically beats ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the other racers. We happily agreed that that was close enough.”

“OOOH!” Yuffie grumbled.

“Suck it up, Yuffie!” Rebecca Chambers nudged her on the shoulder, gulping down on her third Calpis bottle. “None of this would have happened if you let me have that drink in Hokkaido.”

Elsewhere, Junsa approached Team Rocket and their Decepticons.

“Just came here to remind you bunch,” she said, “that you’re all expected to be in traffic court, starting next week on the dot at eight o’clock sharp. I hope you’ve got your lawyers ready.”

Just then, Joi-san appeared with a letter in her hand.

“Excuse me, Junsa, but I believe there’s a message for you.” she said.

Junsa accepted the letter and opened it. After reading its content, a large sweat drop formed on her head.

“The Shell company is pressing charges against you, Junsa.” Joi-san said with regret. “Apparently, you didn’t pay for their gas in Kanto.”

Junsa groaned as her face turned blue with embarrassment. Team Rocket and their Decepticons laughed and pointed fingers at her.

“HA-HA! Serves you right, Junsa!” Nyarth taunted.

Meanwhile, Cobra Commander was sitting alone, huffing to himself, furious that he and his Cobras had failed to win the race.

“Face it, Cobra Commander.” said Lieutenant Rico when he and Duke approached him. “You’ve lost.”

“Better luck next time, pal.” added Duke. “And speaking of pal, what happened to your old friend, Blofeld?”

“See for yourself.” Cobra Commander pointed.

Blofeld was running round a campfire like a headless chicken with his pants down to his knees, shouting out loud:

“I’M A USELESS LOSER! I’M A USELESS LOSER! I’M A USELESS LOSER!”

Destro and the Baroness watched and burst out laughing in sheer delight, while the Supervisor and the Headmaster stood silently by them.

With everyone in high spirits, it was time to spice up the night. Blaster transformed into a ghetto blaster boombox, while Soundwave transformed into a videocassette recorder. Both of them burst out with loud deafening music, turning the peaceful park into an enormous dancing party.

Skimbleshanks and Mr. Conductor were cheering on for the Fat Controller, who broke down into an incredible break dance at the center of the park. Yun and Yang waltzed in with their newfound girlfriends, Hinata and Sakura. Stephanie joined Sportacus to perform their dance routine once again, though she was oblivious to the fact that Quagmire was behind her. And soon, other people joined in the fesitivity.

Outside of the park, Frank Drebin watched as people danced away and grooved through the night. It was one night that was to remember for everyone, but for him, it was one night to regret. Since he was unable to beat Michael Bannon in the Gumball Rally, he had to let the man go Scott Free, and according to their bet, he had to persuade his friends back in the US to lift Michael’s ban and let him return to their country.

“Hard luck, Drebin.” Michael Bannon patted him on the back. “But I can’t believe that you were THIS close to beating me. Honest to say, you impressed the hell out of me out there. You’re a better racer than I thought. In fact, I believe you could outrun Roscoe any day.”

“Oh, really?” said Drebin, raising his brows. “Well, I guess you don’t know your own strength. I hate to admit it to you, Bannon. but you drove like one son of a bitch out there. For a man of your age, no cop in the United States would stand a chance to outrun a man like you.”

“Thanks…and that’s exactly why I’m making new plans for next year.”

Drebin frowned in confusion. “What kind of plans?”

“Well, at a gorgeous night out like this, I feel bad to spoil too much for you. But I will say one word.”

“And what’s that?”

“Gumball.”

Drebin’s face turned pale as he choked on his bottle of beer. “What? Already? Surely you can’t be serious!”

“I am serious.” Michael stared at Drebin with sharp eyes. “And don’t call me Shirley.”

With that said, Michael Bannon walked away and returned to the park, approaching the nearest person he could find, Jane Banks, and uttered in her ear quietly:

“Gumball.”

Jane took the message and passed it on to her brother, Michael.

“Gumball.” she whispered.

Michael tapped Smart Ass on the shoulder.

“Gumball.” he said to him.

Smart Ass passed the word round to his weasels, who spread out to do the same to other people. Meanwhile, Jane and Michael passed the word to Optimus Prime and Mary Poppins, and then to Duke and Lieutenant Rico. Optimus Prime passed the word to his Autobots. Duke passed the word to the Joes. The Autobots passed the word to the Decepticons. The Joes passed the word to the Cobras. The Decepticons passed the word to Megatron and Judge Doom. The Cobras passed the word to Cobra Commander and Blofeld. And by that time, the word had spread like wildflower and had reached everybody’s ear…

“Gumball.”

“Gumball?”

“Gumball!”

“GUMBALL?”

“GUMBALL!”

“Gumball.” smiled Mary Poppins.

“Gumball.” scowled Judge Doom.

“YOOO! GUMBAAAALL!” cried out the drunk Don Vito.

There was no doubt about it. Michael Bannon was preparing another Gumball Rally. And who knew? With this year’s race turning out to be a success, next year just might turn out to be perfect…

And so, the end credits began to roll, accompanied by the song ‘The Perfect Year’ by Dina Carroll.

…

Bring out the old, bring in the new,  
A daring race to share with you.  
At break of dawn, my helmet’s tight,  
We’ll cruise the streets all through the night.

I don’t need a speeding ticket,  
All of the excitement’s here.  
If you’re with me,  
Next year will be the perfect year.

No need to heed the traffic laws,  
We break the rules for a just cause.  
The sirens fade and we will shine,  
‘Long as your face is next to mine.

I don’t need a speeding ticket,  
Shove it up between my rear.  
Come race with me,  
Next year will be the perfect year.

We don’t need a speeding ticket,  
We have nothing else to fear.  
Just wait and see,  
Next year will be the perfect year.

The race is won and hopes are high,  
Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye,  
Another chance, another start,  
So many dreams to please the heart.

We don’t need a speeding ticket,  
The next Gumball Rally’s near.  
And face to face,  
We shall embrace the perfect year.

We don’t need a speeding ticket,  
Everybody, give a cheer!  
And face to face,  
We shall embrace the perfect year.

The perfect year.

…

The End

…

“Good evening, folks!” said Jay Sherman, standing outside of the theater. “if you’ve just tuned in…you’re late! The movie has just finished and everyone is making their way outside of the theater…and boy, did we have a GREAT time here tonight. What an incredible movie! I hear shout-outs for Oscars for this baby next year. Not like those lame Cannonball Run movies I’ve had to painfully sit through. But anyway, let’s see what the other stars have to say about tonight’s show.”

Jay Sherman looked around the crowd…until he found a potential interviewee.

“Excuse me, sir.” he asked. “Would you mind sparing a few moments of your time and share us your thoughts on the movie you’ve just watched?”

Chester A. Bum looked confusingly at the camera but then joyfully smiled.

“Oh well, of course. I would be very glad to.” he replied, clearing his throat. “Ahem…OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!”

As Chester continued to speak, stock footage of a certain movie was presented in fast-forward speed.

“There’s this race, which takes place around the entire globe and everyone’s been invited! I was invited once! It was called a homeless shelter.

So then all these famous people gather in New York and they have a HUGE party! But then there are these EVIL villains who want to either buy or sabotage the race with their money or fiendish plans. So one is like…

I want to buy the race!

And the other’s like…

I want to destroy it!

So one is like…

I want to buy the race!

And the other’s like…

I want to destroy it!

Meanwhile, the people are racing around the world: through America, Australia, McWorld, Barnes and Noble…I raced around the world once! I did it in eighty seconds.

So people like Team Rocket are flying, Ren and Stimpy are flying, and the Digidestined are flying except on the ground, and Mike Tyson got pissed off at his team because they were driving him absolutely insane! And then…”

“Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second.” Jay Sherman interrupted. “What are you talking about?”

“This is about ‘Cannonball Run 3’, right?” Chester replied.

“Um, no. We’re talking about the movie we just saw, ‘The Gumball Rally.’”

“I swear it was ‘Cannonball Run 3’ in there, or was that movie all just a crack fantasy?” Chester thought, scratching his head.

Jay Sherman shook his head and sighed in grief.

“Good night, folks.”

 


End file.
